


Love Endures All Things

by imgoodbackup



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 190,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoodbackup/pseuds/imgoodbackup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Sam have reconciled after the night of the blackout and are trying to get pregnant. Ric blames them for his troubles and has a plan for revenge that includes marrying Elizabeth. Will their love be enough to survive the forces and obstacles working against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at fan fic. First four chapters cover GH history we all know retold from individual POV for my feel of their mindset. Chapter five is where the story really takes off. All history matches the show until October 16th, 2006 when Ric's listening device picks up Elizabeth confiding the possibility that her baby might be Jason Morgan's.

Ric was on a mission. Jason Morgan would not beat him down like some animal and get away with it. Alexis may have forced Ric to drop the charges, threatening to go public with Ric's infidelity, but this wasn't over by any means. Jason was out of control. He'd gotten away with murder for years, literally, as mob enforcer to Ric's own brother. Now, Ric was made to endure the public humiliation of his bruises and broken bones.

Unable to hold the attempted murder charges he'd brought against Jason, yet again, made him appear and, even worse, _feel_ weak to all of Port Charles. It was Ric's duty, as District Attorney, to ensure the safety of all of the community by sending thugs like Morgan to prison. By God this time he'd do whatever it took to see that happen.

Morgan used Elizabeth in her time of crisis when all she'd wanted was a friend. The thought of Jason Morgan's murderous hands on his sweet Elizabeth made him physically ill. Ric and Elizabeth were beginning to slowly rebuild a real friendship. Now Jason was twisting and confusing Elizabeth into believing Ric was still the same man that had lied to her during their marriage.

Admittedly, kidnapping his brother's pregnant wife to give Elizabeth a replacement for the child they lost was his darkest hour. Still, he couldn't be held responsible really. He wasn't a man that would kidnap and threaten a pregnant woman, and try to steal her child. He was a Harvard Law graduate for God's sake. What else could explain his behavior other than a complete and total mental breakdown?

It had taken time, but Elizabeth was beginning to understand and actually forgive him. Although he was happily married to Alexis before Sam, he'd never loved her as deeply as he'd loved Elizabeth. Elizabeth was his light and when that light threatened to extinguish completely after she lost their child, his world became very dark. The threat of losing his light forever had pushed him to near insanity.

It was Elizabeth that set him off again. He'd been willing to push the boundaries of ethics while dangling on the right side of the law, provoking Jason into a physical confrontation, but Alexis had forced his hand by saving Jason of the charges.

The possibility of losing another child, in his divorce to Alexis, and also the small light of friendship Elizabeth still bestowed on him pushed him back into the darkness. Alexis would not take his daughter away from him, cancer, or no cancer. As for that slut, Sam, he had a special pain in store for her.

Sam was the reason his life was turned upside down. All he'd tried to do was support her during her recovery. She'd nearly died from a gunshot wound courtesy of her fiance, Jason Morgan's, lethal lifestyle. He'd welcomed his wife's new-found adult daughter into his home, and now she had torn his family apart and killed any hopes of a reconciliation with his estranged brother, Sonny.

Elizabeth spent too much time around Jason Morgan for her own good, or Ric's liking. Ric could just hear Morgan warning Elizabeth against him. How dare Morgan try to turn Ric's innocent concern for her well-being into something perverse and unnatural?

Ric's concerns were validated when his listening device picked up the most unexpected and alarming news. Ric had almost vomited when he'd overheard Elizabeth discussing the possibility of her baby being Jason's.

It was at this moment Ric knew what must be done. Ric had to save Elizabeth. Neither Lucky or Jason deserved her. It wouldn't be easy, but he had to find a way to get both of those men out of her life for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She was in a real mess. Her husband was in rehab fighting drug addiction and his one shining hope was a new beginning with the child she was carrying. The baby she carried would be his first born as far as he knew. In reality, Elizabeth knew it was possible Jason Morgan might be the father.

She'd turned to her friend for comfort after learning her husband was abusing pills, and having an affair with his boss's daughter. Jason's world also crashed down around him that night as he'd just found his fiancee having sex with his enemy. That one night of comfort, along with a batch of defective condoms, had caused a lot of pain for all concerned and now threatened to take away any hope of Elizabeth's happiness.

She loved her husband, Lucky. Elizabeth would never intentionally hurt him, but she wasn't sure she could stay married to him after what he'd done. Still, she couldn't jeopardize his recovery by confessing her indiscretions. Her baby was all that was keeping him clean at the moment.

Her feelings for Jason were strong, but confusing. She tried to deny the pull she felt toward him. If she was honest with herself, then she'd admit she loved having Jason as her protector. Jason evoked powerful emotions in her that Lucky never really sparked. Her love with Lucky was steadfast and true, but Jason Morgan electrified her entire being.

She wasn't sure if the thrill of having something she shouldn't, or the fact Jason could be her baby's father encouraged her desire for him. It was probably a bit of both, mixed with the fact they had been friends for a very long time. They'd even almost had something once. In fact, Elizabeth found it difficult to remember all the reasons she ever let Jason get away now that they'd spent so much time together again.

Still, it was important for her to do the right thing. No matter what her heart desired, it would be wrong to risk Lucky's future. It would be wrong to stop Jason's reconciliation with the woman he said he loved and that claimed to love him.

She didn't know what the results of the paternity test would be yet, but she knew what she needed to tell everyone. Elizabeth hoped her story wouldn't have to be a lie, but either way everyone would know Detective Lucky Spencer was the father of her baby.

The wait for the results was over. Elizabeth had them and was trying to find courage to learn if her child was her husband's or her lover's. She was exhausted and hoped the results in hand would finally give her the peace of mind she so desperately needed. Aside from the fatigue of the pregnancy, the anguish between her heart and her head were dragging her down. What would she do if Jason was the father of her baby? How could she actually live with such a big lie to her child, her husband, and Jason? No. This baby had to be Lucky's. Please let it be her husbands, she closed her eyes and prayed, so she could make her own choices free of the guilt she carried these past weeks.

She read the results over and over, but it glared unfaltering at her. Jason Morgan was the biological father of her unborn child with a certainty of 99.97 percent. Her head told her this was devastating news, but her heart fluttered with something reminiscent of ... joy?


	3. Chapter 3

Jason had been too miserable for too long since pushing Sam away. It was unfair to take away Sam's choice to be with him. It was wrong to turn his back on their love and the promises he'd made to her. He also knew he couldn't live with himself if she got hurt again. She almost died at the simple act of running into his arms.

He couldn't believe his best friend was now his ex-fiancees biggest supporter. To say Carly had a strong dislike of Sam was an understatement. Carly's encouragement to reconcile proved she loved him and truly cared about his happiness, despite her crazy schemes.

It was Carly that finally convinced him to admit he was wrong and go to Sam to try and get her back. Unfortunately, he was too late that night. He arrived at her mother's home to find Sam having sex on the living room floor with a man he hated more than any other.

A bottle of Tequila made the remaining memories of that night a little hazy, but he knew he'd answered a knock on his door hoping beyond all reason that Sam was on the other side. Instead, Elizabeth, had sought him out after finding her husband was drugging it up and sleeping around on her. Now, thanks to a bottle of Tequila, and a batch of defective condoms his chance at true happiness with the love of his life might be lost for good.

Despite how hard it must have been, Sam was honest with him. She'd decided to leave town, but not before confessing about sleeping with Ric. It was that honesty that made him confess his mistake with Elizabeth.

He hated the thought of that bastard's hands and mouth and other things on Sam. The thought disgusted him to his core. Still, no matter how disgusted he was with what happened, he couldn't stop loving her. One look into her beautiful brown eyes melted his heart tilting his emotions from rage to a deep ache to console her pain and dry her tears.

He'd lost so much in his life, because he never learned to truly forgive the people he loved when they let him down. Jason didn't know how to forgive, but he new Sam was his best chance at true happiness. He refused to let her disappear from his life. He resolved to fight his stubborn pride until he found a way to look at Sam with the love in his eyes that reflected the immensity still burning in his heart for her.

Learning he might be the father of Elizabeth's baby was like falling down the rabbit hole. He'd actually offered to marry Elizabeth knowing his heart would never be with anyone other than Sam. How could he have nearly betrayed their love that way? What the hell was he thinking?

Thank God the baby was Lucky's after all. It was for the best. He was now free to devote all of his time to supporting Sam through her mother's battle with cancer. He was now free to focus on his battle of forgiveness and find a way to show Sam their love could be stronger than ever.

The more Jason thought about the news Elizabeth stopped by to deliver in person, the more he couldn't help feel it was better than dodging a bullet. He still felt bad for everything Elizabeth was going through. He'd offered to help her if he could, but secretly his heart skipped a beat knowing he was now free to have his life back. There was nothing he wanted more at this moment than the life he and Sam had planned to have together.


	4. Chapter 4

In her head, Sam was already packed and out of this town. She was sailing a boat far away from all the pain. She'd done a horrible thing hurting the people closest to her, but she made no excuses.

Yes, she nearly died from a gunshot wound. Yes, the one person that ever truly loved her and made her feel good enough turned his back on their love. Yes, her mother worked behind her back to keep Jason away and called Sam degraded, pathetic poison to her little sisters for not wanting more. Yes, in that moment she felt more alone and lost than she'd ever felt in her life and drank herself numb. Still, there was no excuse for sleeping with her mother's husband that night.

She would live with that sickening truth for the rest of her life. There was no justification or rationalization that could make it okay, make it go away. It killed her and she didn't know how she could ever forgive herself, let alone be forgiven by her mother or fiance.

Realizing these relationships could never recover from her actions, there was only one thing to be done before she left Port Charles for good. She had to tell him goodbye and she had to tell him why. She owed him so much more, but the only thing left to give was the truth.

Sam never expected Jason to tell her he'd slept with Elizabeth as a result of witnessing her and Ric together. After months of Sam begging and pleading, Jason finally came for her only to find her with him. The life drained out of her hearing his admission. Her heart fell to her stomach. Her lungs froze unable to take or give any air. A part of her wished all life had permanently left her body that moment once the initial shock passed and the anguish of it all set in.

It shattered her heart, but she said goodbye. The look in his eyes told her nothing was left for her there. She couldn't leave fast enough. She was livid with her mother for dragging her away from her escape, but fate wasn't done playing its cruel tricks. Her mother had stage 2 lung cancer and might die. Alexis asked her daughter to put their differences aside for the sake of her two little sisters. Molly and Kristina would need all of their family now.

How could she leave her mother and little sisters now? How could she stay and live with the guilt of what she'd done? She'd gone back to Jason's. He'd been her sounding board for so long. She didn't know how to work through any of this without him. He hadn't let her down, even though she knew he could barely stand to look at her. Jason listened patiently and reassured her decision to stay and help her family.

She knew staying and living with the secret of that night with Ric would be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to endure, but her mother's life was at stake. She had the chance to help her mother survive cancer and be there for her sisters. Kristina and Molly needed their big sister to provide the love and support missing in their life while Alexis was so sick and Ric busied himself as their mother's stand-in as District Attorney.

Dealing with Ric turned Sam's stomach. His mind was twisted. He had the nerve to suggest Sam actually enjoyed being with him that night. The reality was sleeping with him was a moment of ultimate despair and self-loathing for not feeling worthy of love or anything good.

Ric went out of his way to find reasons to touch her and be near her despite her threats for him to stay away. She knew it was all in effort to get revenge on Jason. Ric despised him, because Ric would never receive his brother's love, trust, or respect the way Sonny so freely gave it to Jason. Ric sought every opportunity to remind Jason of Sam's betrayal. She struggled to forgive herself for giving Ric the ammunition to hurt everyone she loved.

Fortunately, Jason was by her side through it all. If anyone told her five months ago they'd be together again and trying to conceive their first child she'd believed them either hopeless romantics or just clearly out of touch with reality. So many things, so many people conspired against their reunion. It was impossible for her to imagine ever feeling the happiness she felt now a few short months ago.

First, there was the grueling battle for her mother's survival. The cancer was aggressive and the surgery and various medical treatments left her mother barely hanging on. On top of that, Alexis and Sam's cousin Nikolas made her promise not to reconcile with Jason if he pursued her. Alexis argued Jason's life was too dangerous for Molly and Kristina.

Nikolas made it clear he would feel compelled to insist Sam abide by his favorite aunt's wishes if Alexis passed. Her heart was torn between having the love of her life, or being allowed to be the primary caretaker for her sisters should they lose their mother.

Sam knew her mother needed the piece of mind that all three of her daughters would be safe without her. She decided to tell Alexis what she needed to hear until her mother recovered and Sam could be truthful about getting back together with Jason. Sam needed Jason and he needed her. They wanted to try again. They agreed to meet secretly away from the prying eyes of Ric, Alexis, and Nikolas to begin to repair their damaged relationship. No matter what, she knew in her heart she would always choose Jason.

Sam was so grateful her mother's cancer was responding well to chemotherapy, despite the truth that later came to light. It turned out Alexis saw Ric and Sam together that night when she'd returned to apologize to Sam, but kept quiet. Alexis even found situations to push Ric and Sam together over the next few weeks claiming it was in the best interests of Molly and Kristina. She let Sam silently suffer her shame, guilt, and disgust and endure Ric's humiliating verbal abuse. Alexis allowed Sam to believe she and her mother were bonding, though Alexis already knew she'd never forgive Sam.

As if all this wasn't enough, Ric wasn't done inflicting pain. Sam had been set up and arrested for stealing evidence from police custody while working as a file clerk at PCPD. Ric reveled in showing Sam time-stamped photographs of Jason holding Elizabeth after just promising to be there for Sam. Ric sunk the knife in pointing out how comfortable they looked in each others arms. He tortured Sam as he painted the picture of Sam rotting in prison as Jason fell deeper in love with Elizabeth and her baby.

Sam realized Ric was framing her. She panicked and ran, but Jason never let her fall. They managed to evade police for about two weeks while working to prove Sam's innocence. They believed Ric teamed up for revenge with his brother's enemy, Lorenzo Alcazar. Lorenzo hired someone to falsify digital evidence against Sonny and Jason's organization. Ric was the logical choice to make it appear Sam attempted to steal that evidence.

Sam and Jason managed to find the computer geek responsible for creating the false data, but Alcazar couldn't risk arrest for his part in the frame-up. He'd managed to track down the computer kid to tie up loose ends. Sam, Jason, and computer geek Spinelli were nearly killed before they could turn themselves in.

Lorenzo Alcazar's son was about to shoot Jason and Sam when she aimed her gun and fired. Sam would never forgive herself for the trauma it caused her sister to witness that horror. Little Kristina ran from her mom chasing after a puppy and ended up in the middle of the gunfight. It took weeks of therapy before Kristina would even speak. Only now was she beginning to come out of her shell.

Sam blamed herself, but she blamed Ric even more. He'd been the one to frame her and start this whole chain of events. Sam wished they'd been able to provide sufficient evidence Ric conspired to frame Sonny, Jason, and Sam. Instead, she settled with Spinelli's demonstration to the police helping clear the three of all charges.

Sam couldn't stand that Ric was now threatening to take Molly away from Alexis. There was no way that sick twist was going to take her baby sister away from their mother. Not now while she battled cancer. Not ever.

Reliving all this now Sam almost wish she'd actually used that knife on Ric when she had the chance. Thank God Carly stepped in that night on the terrace as Sam held the knife to Ric's throat. Otherwise, she'd probably be in prison for murder right now. Strange. She never thought she'd have a supporter in Carly given their history, but Carly stepped up for her several times in the last six months.

Carly helped keep Ric at bay, encouraged Alexis to forgive Sam, and was actually championing Sam and Jason's baby-making effort. All Sam could figure was Carly's hate of Elizabeth and Ric must outweigh the bad history she shared with Sam. Sam shook her head remembering how vicious Carly was to her realizing the depths of what her hatred must be for Elizabeth and Ric to choose her over them.

Sam was right there along side Carly in her contempt for Ric. In all honesty, there were even a few times she'd hated Elizabeth over the last few months. In the middle of all the other chaos, was the pregnancy scare with Elizabeth. Sam still shuddered at the thought of Elizabeth carrying Jason's child. Sam and Jason were barely beginning to get back what they lost when Elizabeth told them she was pregnant and Jason might be the father.

Sam closed her eyes tightly pushing that memory away. She was cut to the quick that day on the rooftop when Jason told her about Elizabeth's baby. She nearly gave up on them, because she could see the future in her head like flashes of a movie if Jason was the father. He'd want to marry Elizabeth. He'd want to provide a good home with two loving parents for the baby. He'd fall in love with her. She'd lived that movie with him and she couldn't bear to watch someone else have her happy ending.

Thankfully, new and happier memories helped to soften the pain that still crept into her heart over those recollections. She remembered the day Elizabeth told Jason he wasn't her baby's father. She remembered a few days ago on New Year's when Jason professed his love for her and his sincere desire for Sam to be the mother of his children. She remembered the love they'd made that night and the following morning and this morning in hopes of creating a baby out of their love.

These memories definitely softened the harsher truths that unfolded the last several months, but she still couldn't help feeling uneasy about it all. Carly kept warning Sam that Elizabeth had her sights set on Jason. Elizabeth was divorcing Lucky, but she didn't take Jason up on his proposal when she'd had the chance. Elizabeth seemed like a nice enough person that just made mistakes like everyone.

Sure Carly was convinced otherwise, but Carly openly despised the woman. Still, Sam had to admit it was a little odd how Elizabeth continually popped into Jason's life now after that night when they barely spoke during the two plus years before. Sam tried to write it off as her own insecurities, but Carly had a sixth sense about stuff sometimes. Sam would be lying if she claimed seeing Elizabeth and Jason together now didn't make her a just little bit anxious.

She wanted Jason's baby more than anything in this world. She had the love of her life again and he wanted a family with her. It was everything and it was so close and the thought of losing it again scared her to death. Her hand moved lovingly across her flat tummy as she wondered if their baby was already there inside her?


	5. Chapter 5

Ric leaned his hands against the rail watching the boats move along the water. It used to calm his nerves and clear his head allowing him to figure it all out. These days seeing the ships only served to remind him of Sonny's illegal activities and Ric's failure to see his brother finally punished for his crimes.

He'd tried countless times reaching out to Sonny. This last rejection was the final straw as far as Ric was concerned. All he wanted was to have a real relationship with his big brother. Something always managed to get in the way and usually that something was Jason Morgan. He'd learned to hate Morgan and the hypocritical judgments he placed on Ric. What right did Morgan have judging anything he'd done when that man killed people for a living?

Jason Morgan managed to systematically come between him and every relationship that mattered to Ric. He'd poisoned his brother against him. Thanks to Carly, the judge at his daughter's custody hearing actually asked Jason's opinion regarding where Ric's daughter belonged. Jason had the nerve to come between him and his little girl. Jason even attempted to turn Elizabeth against him.

Morgan would regret putting his nose where it didn't belong. Ric's actions a few months back would make certain of it. Granted, a few things hadn't gone as hoped. It would've been sweet to see Sam rot in prison. His partnership with Lorenzo Alcazar failed to yield the intended results, but all was not lost. Ric's initial strategy was sound. He'd just need to find the patience to see it through.

He wanted to save Elizabeth from the likes of Lucky and Jason. He wanted custody of his daughter, Molly, and he wanted Jason Morgan and Sam McCall to pay for ruining his family. Of course, if his brother went down too Ric wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

Sonny made his choice over and over siding with Jason against his own brother. Sonny threatened to kill Ric for the harmless act of pursuing custody of his own child. No. Ric had no remorse for anything that came down on his brother at this point. Why should he? It was obvious his brother didn't give a damn about him.

He needed to calm down. Elizabeth was meeting him for dinner. He thought instead of all of the progress he'd made since last October. It hadn't been hard to rid Lucky from Elizabeth's life for all intents and purposes. Elizabeth filed for divorce and moved back to her grandmother's. They were still civil to one another, but Elizabeth made it clear she had no intentions of reconciling with her husband.

Of course Lucky still wanted to be part of Cameron and the new baby's life, but it didn't matter. Ric was confident once his and Elizabeth's relationship moved to something more substantial Lucky would barely register in their world. If Lucky gave Ric any trouble, he'd just make sure Lucky happened on some pills. Ric also had a bombshell to drop on Lucky giving him a push if needed. Ric was certain Elizabeth would cut Lucky out of her kid's lives for good if he ever used again.

Ric and Elizabeth's relationship advanced nicely. It only took him a few short weeks to undo Jason's negative influence and reassure Elizabeth he had her best interests at heart. It helped that Jason was a fugitive for over a month at the time giving Ric complete access to all of Elizabeth's attention aside from her son.

Ric allowed her to see just how torn up he was at his part in how his marriage ended. He slept with Sam, but things had been unsteady between him and Alexis for weeks before that night. Alexis spent a lot of time with Mayor Floyd always claiming it was work related. Ric confided he could never prove anything, but he wasn't a stupid man. Elizabeth was incredibly understanding having suspected something was off with Lucky also weeks before she ever had any real proof.

Elizabeth surprised the hell out of him when she went so far as to confess she'd slept with Jason the same night he'd been with Sam. Ric already knew she suspected her baby might be Jason's from overhearing her conversation last October, but he never said a word to her about it. His emotional confession about sleeping with Sam evoked the exact reaction he'd hoped from Elizabeth. Still, it always surprised the hell out of him when his plans worked this smoothly.

He couldn't deny it. He was just that good. He supposed he would feel guiltier about it if he didn't know he was only doing right by Elizabeth. Emily and Nikolas were preoccupied right now with her career, his baby, and rekindling their own relationship. Elizabeth clearly needed someone to confide in besides Jason or Lucky and he intended to be that someone for her.

Ric setup several play dates for Cameron and Molly. Elizabeth witnessed first hand just how good Ric was with children and how much he loved his daughter. He missed Molly, but knew with Elizabeth's help he'd have his baby girl under his roof again before too long. Alexis was far too sick to give Molly the attention she deserved. She was much better served focusing all her energy on beating cancer rather than caring for Molly when Ric was more than capable of doing so.

Of course, Elizabeth had no idea Ric was already planning their marriage. He couldn't push their reunion too quickly. It had to appear they both slowly came to the decision to be together again, but he hoped to have his ring on her finger within a couple weeks of finalized divorce papers from Alexis and Lucky.

The reunion was off to a good start. Dinner at the Metro Court tonight would be his 2nd date with Elizabeth. He'd sent his car for her since a last minute problem came up at work and he wouldn't have time to drive there himself to pick her up. Of course Elizabeth protested saying it wasn't necessary. Ric wouldn't hear of it. He insisted on having a proper date with the gentleman picking up and dropping off his lady fair. He was sure he'd heard Elizabeth blush on the other end of the line.

Their first date was on New Year's Eve. He was going to be all alone without Molly so Elizabeth invited him to spend a quiet night at her place with Cam. They'd ordered in and played with her little boy until his bedtime. They spent the following hours talking, laughing, and watching the ball drop.

The best part was their innocent kiss at midnight. Ric smiled recalling her blushed cheeks and grin afterward. The kiss wasn't romantic or passionate, but it was a start. It was a friendly kiss holding the slightest promise of something more than just a friendly kiss. She might expect another lip lock at the end of this night, but he was going to play it cool and make it soft and gentle on the cheek and maybe a slight pause for added effect.

Realizing he still had two more blocks from his office to the hotel restaurant, he broke his trance at the docks and continued on his way. He wanted to be seated when Elizabeth arrived at their table. He stood as Elizabeth approached.

"You look stunning," he offered with his most charming smile as he stood to get her chair. 

"Thanks," Elizabeth replied while sitting. 

"This is one of the few dresses that still fit, so it's nice to have an occasion to wear it tonight." 

"Elizabeth, you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing," he noted in his most matter of fact tone. 

He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye as he returned to his seat and motioned for the waiter. The night was off to a wonderful start.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth smiled as Ric returned to his seat. It wasn't the words that she'd be beautiful no matter what she wore as much as it was the way it was said. Simply put, as if he were merely stating a fact rather than giving a compliment. Ric could be extremely charming when he wanted, but when he was real like this it reminded her of the man she once loved and married. He wasn't a lost cause. She could see the good in him still. Ric just needed someone to remind him of that goodness. Elizabeth hoped their friendship offered as much.

She was thankful Ric was back in her life. She probably wouldn't have made it through the last five months without him to lean on and distract her from the things she couldn't have and shouldn't want. She never expected to feel this way about him again considering her concerns only several months ago.

Strange. The person she least expected to be there for her was the only that was, besides Grams. Elizabeth couldn't talk to Lucky about anything since he was part of what she needed to get over. It hurt them both when she'd realized she had to file for the divorce and move on, but it was better they broke up when there was still a chance at salvaging friendship.

Emily was her best friend and normally the first to know everything about her life. Em was always able to put things into the right perspective, but Elizabeth wouldn't put her best friend in the position of lying to her family. How could Elizabeth tell her Jason was her baby's father and expect Emily to keep it from the brother she loved so much? She couldn't confide in Nikolas for the same reason. She would never ask Nik to lie to Emily when they were finally back together and working so hard to rebuild the trust between them.

Elizabeth almost told Jason the truth. She arrived at his penthouse debating the lie well rehearsed on her tongue, but Carly beat her to it. She'd butted her nose in and rushed over telling Jason the lie she overheard Elizabeth tell her doctor. Jason heard he wasn't the father and though Elizabeth tried not to see it, his entire demeanor seemed lighter. He seemed relieved. There was a moment between them when she became lost in his gaze and nearly broke down admitting the truth, but Sam barged in and that moment was stolen from her. Elizabeth lost her nerve and left with the lie between them.

She was so busy and tired from work, the pregnancy, and Cameron. Next thing she knew Jason was on the run from the police before seeing him again. Sam was incredibly foolish to run from police custody, especially if she knew she was innocent. She had to know Jason would chase after her. It reminded her of some selfish stunt Carly would have pulled without any concern over Jason needlessly risking his life.

Sam was eventually cleared after shooting a teen-aged boy to death in the process and Jason nearly died. There was controversy in the media for weeks afterward whether Jason was shot after surrendering his firearm, or if he was going for another gun. He'd been shot and fell two stories into the frigid river below.

Elizabeth could see Ric was troubled and finally got him to confess. Ric tortured himself wondering if he'd made the right call ordering the officers to shoot. He'd only had a split second to decide what to do and he really believed in those seconds Jason was going for another gun. Thankfully, Jason wasn't fatally wounded.

Elizabeth knew it was God's handiwork that placed Emily in that church that night to find Jason. Emily just finished a late meeting for an outreach program and was lighting a candle for Courtney when she found Jason lying on the floor bleeding to death.

Emily managed to hide him in a back room of the church that night and tend to his wounds until she could get word to Sonny. He then moved them to a safe house while Jason's wounds healed. Emily needed Elizabeth's help to cover her absence at work, so she'd confided this all to Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of what might have happened if Emily hadn't found Jason? Oh, Jason. She hated that his life was always in such danger.

"Is everything alright, Elizabeth?" Ric said. 

Elizabeth realized she'd been lost in thought most of the dinner only giving perfunctory responses to Ric's banter throughout the main course.

She looked down at her plate, grabbed her water glass and feigned a cough. "Just a little more spice than I bargained for, I'm fine."

Seeing Ric's concern fade to a warm smile she knew she must have recovered nicely. She suddenly felt guilty ignoring him tonight. He'd been so good to her these last months. They'd shared so much and she was beginning to think she could share anything with him and he would protect her. 

Ric would protect her like Jason used to before he got so wrapped up in Sam's problems again. She knew she shouldn't think this way about Jason or Sam, but she couldn't help herself. She was the one carrying his child. She pushed those thoughts away and looked back up at Ric.

A feeling of gratitude overcame her in that moment for Ric's devotion to her. She never intended to become close to any other man anytime soon. She still wasn't divorced from Lucky yet, but Ric was just there for her at every turn. Never judging. Never wavering and always with a gentle kindness for her that reminded her of the happy times during their marriage.

She couldn't help giving Ric a warm smile and reach across the table squeezing his hand in silent thanks for his support. He loved her to distraction which is exactly what she needed. No good would come of her constant daydreams of what could have been with Jason Morgan.

Carly was in no mood. It had been a horrible day with one fight after another with first Sonny and now Jax. The last thing she needed was to walk in her restaurant and find two of her least favorite people dining there. What the hell? The fact that her hotel and restaurant were second to none was a blessing and a curse considering the lowlifes that showed up here sometimes. Ugh!

Carly made her way over to the bar capturing a seat with a good eye line to their table. Damn. They looked pretty cozy together. She'd seen them a few times around town together as well. Could Elizabeth seriously be that desperate for attention as to allow that snake back into her life? She guessed it was better for Jason and Sam that her interests had been drawn in another direction, but Carly wouldn't wish Ric on anyone, even Elizabeth.

So what? Elizabeth was a grown ass woman and she knew perfectly well Ric was a psycho. Elizabeth divorced Ric after learning he'd kidnapped Carly while pregnant and held her hostage for months, chained to a bed, in a hidden panic room in Elizabeth's own home. Ric planned to wait until Carly gave birth and then kill her and give her son to Elizabeth like some carnival prize.

Sick demented twist! Carly knocked back a neat whiskey sour. How the hell Ric managed not to end up in prison was something she'd never understand? People wondered why she had no use for the law? She never saw any justice from the legal system when she needed it. 

The only justice she ever got was what her children's father, Sonny Corinthos, and her best friend, Jason Morgan provided and if they couldn't get it done, then Carly got it in her own way her damn self.

Sonny may be head of a mob organization and Jason may be his enforcer, but at least they lived by a moral code. No drugs. No exceptions. Women and children were off limits. Anyone that crossed that line was not long for this world.

The only reason Ric still drew breath was that he was Sonny's brother. Carly wasn't sure even that fact would save him much longer the way Ric abused his power as District Attorney to push Sonny and Jason's buttons?

Carly looked on in disgust as she saw Ric's smarmy smile and Elizabeth clutch his hand. She saw a glint of something familiar in Ric's eyes. She knew that smarmy calculated smile all too well. He was up to something. Whatever. As long as it didn't involve anybody she cared about. The thing was, she couldn't remember a time when Ric was up to something that wasn't aimed at hurting somebody she cared about? She decided she was going to need to keep an eye on this thing with him and Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Why did he always end up being the mediator between Carly and Sonny? Jason had enough and left Carly at Sonny's to duke it out. He left instructions with Bernie not to be disturbed for the rest of the night unless somebody was on fire or dying. He also made sure to pay Spinelli to get lost for the night... again. It was the second time this week, but it was worth every penny for Sam and him to have the place all to themselves.

He stopped on the way home for necessary items. Jason had no idea there were entire stores devoted to scented oils, soaps, and lotions. Carly told him where to find the place. It took him nearly 40 minutes to get exactly what he wanted. Only the right scents would work; the scents that reminded him of her.

He was happy to walk inside his door and see the flowers arrived in time. He didn't care that they weren't in bloom this far north this time of year. He'd heard the flower shop girl in the background frantically suggesting no one would notice a few missing from the Chandler wedding. 

Whatever. They were the flowers that reminded him of Sam. Strong yet soft. Simple yet elegant. Seasoned yet innocent. His plan was only a little something, but he knew it would make her smile. Jason lived for Sam's smile.

She was out running errands for Alexis, but he'd asked her to call when on the way home. One of the guards was instructed to call when Sam was on her way up in the elevator. Jason needed time to make sure everything was in place, the water was hot, and also that he didn't get waterlogged while waiting.

xxxxx

Sam was tired. It was exhausting trying to be helpful to her mother when her mother fought her help at every turn. She was glad to be home and even happier Jason was home before her for once.

Sam opened the door to their penthouse a little sad not to see him waiting to greet her right away with a hug and kiss. She was about to call for him when she noticed the note on the desk as she laid her keys down. The note simply read: Follow the flowers.

Sam turned and noticed beautiful fresh white southern Magnolia flower petals strewn on the floor creating a trail that led upstairs. How did he manage to find southern Magnolia's when it was freezing outside? A smile found her lips. She laid the note down and threw her coat over the arms of the desk chair too impatient to hang it up.

Sam took her black stilettos off one by one as she followed the flower trail down the hall toward a warm glowing light coming from their bedroom. She entered the doorway to find it lit entirely with white candles in various shapes and sizes. A beautiful arrangement of white magnolia's stood in a large vase on the table near her side of the bed.

She dropped her shoes slightly confused not to find Jason waiting for her on that bed of theirs then noticed the flower petals and candlelight continued toward their bathroom. Her heart fluttered. 

She couldn't believe her eyes. "Jason, what is this?"

Jason sat in their over-sized tub with his muscular arms resting on the sides and the hot sudsy water resting just below his perfect pecks. 

"Care to join me?" Jason invited.

Sam needed no further coaxing. Her eyes lit up with her devilish smile as she slipped out of her clothes and into the bath with him. He took her hand as she lowered slowly into the water allowing her cold body to adjust to the increased temperature. She sank in front of him with her back to his chiseled chest. 

An intoxicating blend of warm vanilla and midnight jasmine filled the air. His soapy soft hands massaged up her back to her shoulders before resting on her upper arms. He leaned forward and brushed his cheek and lips over her left shoulder and grazed his teeth up to her neck.

He felt her relax as he massaged her and then the electricity that shot through her as his lips found the weak spot on her neck just below her ear. 

"I thought you might need something to help you relax after your long day," Jason whispered as he gently nibbled at her ear. 

"You were right," Sam exhaled settling back on him.

His right hand pulled the sponge from the water. He began running it slowly up her right leg over her knee drenching it with the hot soapiness before falling back under the water as he washed her inner thigh. 

Careful to massage only her thigh with the sponge, he wanted to heat her up slowly for a nice long burn. He moved up and across her abdomen taking the sponge in his left hand and continuing on with her left leg.

Sam rested her head against his back, eyes closed and biting her lower lip as Jason bathed her. He lifted her near weightless body in the water so that she now rested on his legs and lap reclining further back until her breasts were exposed above the water.

Jason's chin rested over her left shoulder giving him a nice view as he blew cool air on each breast causing Sam's nipples to harden. He ran the sponge up her flat tummy between her breasts before letting it fall back into the water.

Jason couldn't resist putting his hands on her now. His strong grip massaged softly up Sam's inner thighs and abdomen stopping as he reached her breasts. Sam arched backward as Jason clutched her roughly for a moment pinching her nipples before gently rubbing his warm soft thumbs over them as he bit and kissed her neck.

Her ass rubbed against him. She felt him harden for her. Sam wanted full contact. She wanted to look in his eyes as his hands claimed every inch of her. She turned her body in the tub getting onto her knees to straddle his hips and thighs.

Her hands found balance on his shoulders as she stared into Jason's eyes burning with desire for her. She leaned down placing her mouth hungrily on his. Soft lips crushed and parted as their tongues met for the first time that night.

Sam felt his passion ignited by her tongue on his as she sat on his lap and felt him grow beneath her. She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and leaned her weight back onto his groin as she bit her bottom lip and began to rock her hips in a slow tantalizing rhythm. Jason couldn't hold in his elation. A low moan escaped his throat.

His hands grasped her hips as he admired her beautiful body. Sam locked her eyes on his as she rubbed Jason's body awake. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them for him as she forced his poker face to fold and show the pleasure she was giving him.

Jason bit his lip and groaned as he stared up at her. He loved every part of her body and soul. His hand reached up behind her neck and pulled Sam down on him as he bit and sucked her bottom lip before pushing his tongue into her mouth. Sam stopped rocking as their kiss grew more intense each pulling up for air for brief seconds before merging again.

Jason ran his right hand up to the small of Sam's back as they kissed. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes as his left hand pushed wet strands of her hair back from her cheek. He trailed his fingertips down to her chest. His palm pressed flat against her as his fingertips brushed ever so softly over Sam's left breast and he could feel her heartbeat racing for him.

He felt her goosebumps form under his touch as his hand slicked down her smooth skin and stopped at her lower abdomen. Using only his thumb to slip between her folds, he pressed tiny circles vigorously against her button.

Sam inhaled sharply breaking their kiss as his thumb excited her. She began to rock again as Jason fondled her. She reached her hand back behind her and wrapped her fingers around him working him up and down and never losing eye contact as they touched.

Jason wanted Sam out of that tub. He wanted to get her wet in other places. He pushed her back and she followed his lead as he stood and stepped out revealing his half salute. A wicked grin formed as Sam imagined what she would do to make him stand at full attention. He held his hand for her as she stepped out then grabbed one of the towels he'd placed on the counter earlier. 

The residual hot soapy water made Sam's body glisten in the candlelight. Jason quickly patted himself dry, dropped his towel to the floor and grabbed another before turning to her and taking his time.

He delicately brushed the soft towel over Sam's arms, back, breasts and belly. Jason peered into Sam's eyes knowing his painfully slow movements were heightening her arousal as the hunger in her grew. He positioned Sam against the granite sink and counter as they began to kiss again. 

Jason kissed his way down the front of her. Sam's soft moans of love echoed off the tiled bathroom walls as Jason's hot mouth and slippery tongue sucked and teased her beautiful full breasts until her entire body throbbed with wanting before moving lower.

He was down on his knees in front of her rubbing the towel over her legs before letting it fall to the floor. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder permitting full access to her treasure. His arm reached under her right thigh as his hand gripped her hip helping to open and pull her closer. 

Sam found support against the counter top and a shiver ran through her from the chill of the granite on her bare ass and hands.

His mouth brushed over her hotness as his tongue began to explore and she shivered again. Jason probed and teased her with combinations of tentative swirls and forceful sucking. He wanted her sweet nectar to flow all over him. 

She grew weaker every passing second. Jason was going to make her lose it before he was even inside her. She couldn't take much more. He felt Sam getting closer as her legs began to give. She was so close. Her fingers trailed through his short hair and gripped him. She needed more and needed him to never stop the amazing things his mouth and tongue were doing to her. Every muscle in her body was building with tension. One more good suckle and she would be gone. Desperate for something to hold onto as he sent her spiraling over the edge, she grabbed the back of his head pushing and holding his head between her legs.

A sweet breathless moan escaped her as Jason grabbed her buttocks with the hand still under her leg. His right hand reached up to her chest. He wanted to feel her heartbeat as he brought her over the edge. One hand remained clutching Jason's hair and her other hand helped support her as her legs continued to give.

Knowing she was right there, he urged her on. "Come, come for me, Sam. Right now!"

His nose rubbed hard back and forth stimulating her as his tongue probed and licked then his mouth latched on to her sensitive nub and sucked.

"Ohhh my God," Sam shuttered as he nursed her clit in between soft licks. 

"Jasssson," Sam's knees buckled. 

Her entire abdomen contracted violently over and over causing her to exhale sharply out of breath as she filled Jason's mouth with her honey.

Jason's hand remained over her heart as Sam's pulse went from bursting out of her chest to a slower steady beat. He helped her put her leg back on the ground and stood up leaning in against her. His arms perched at her sides with his fists pressed against the granite. 

Jason whispered into her ear. "Are you totally relaxed yet?" 

A breathless chuckle escaped her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't think I'll be able to walk anytime soon." Her legs were like rubber; all the tension from moments ago released in the powerful orgasm he'd given her.

Jason grinned pulling back to look into her beautiful eyes. "That's good, because all the experts say it's really important to be relaxed when you're trying to conceive."

Her eyes sparkled with love and a hint of question as his grin slipped to a sly little half-smile erasing any question from her eyes. "I want you totally relaxed, because tonight is the night we're gonna make our first baby."

Sam was made speechless by almost the exact words she spoke to him a few weeks back. She wanted to make their baby with him so badly that night, but he wasn't ready. Tears filled her eyes now as she realized Jason was showing her just how ready he was for their family to begin. 

"Jason," Sam's emotional response was cut short as he kissed her passionately lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason laid Sam gently on the center of their bed. His hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her as he leaned over her. He kissed her slowly and tenderly with his love for her gleaming in his deep blue eyes. 

His touch was so gentle. Jason was being so careful not to crush her with his weight, but Sam loved the feeling of Jason's weight on her as he made love to her. She folded her arms around his neck and back pulling him fully on top of her.

His naked body fell on hers as he kissed down Sam's neck and nibbled her ear. She ran her fingertips forcefully up the tensing muscles of his back across his wide shoulder blades and back down digging her nails into his firm ass cheeks and creating goosebumps on his flesh. 

Breathless from kissing, Sam gazed into Jason's beautiful blue eyes. “Roll over. I want to taste you,” She commanded hotly before her tongue melted on his again.

Jason rolled swiftly onto his back pulling her on top of him in one fluid motion. Sam delighted in the pleasure she was about to give him. She straddled his hips on her knees and grabbed his wrists in each of her hands pushing them back against the mattress. 

Sam leaned down over him glaring at him with a sinister grin. She dipped down feigning a kiss only biting his lower lip playfully instead. Jason raised his head trying in vein to catch her lips as she moved on to his neck.

Sam's tongue licked its way down Jason's ripped chest to the lines of his well-defined six pack. She placed hot wet kisses all over him loving the sharp exhalations her touches drew from her lover as she did so. Jason grabbed the pillows and shoved them under his head so he could get a better view of her. Sam worked her way in between his legs until Jason could feel her hot breath on his growing erection.

One hand gripped the base as she licked her lips and rubbed her pouting mouth against him before allowing just the tip entrance. She teased it with her tongue and causing Jason's breath to catch in his throat at the sensations she stirred within him. She then proceeded to lick, suck, grip and rub him as his thickness swelled. 

She closed her eyes pleased with his heavy irregular breathing before relaxing to take all of him into her mouth. All the way. All the way down on him. Jason's head pressed back against the pillows. 

His hand found the back of her head and rode it as her hot mouth plunged up and down on him. He closed his eyes trying to steady his breathing, but this only made him intently aware of the sounds filling their bedroom. Her slurping and loving moans were about to push him over the top. 

Sam lost herself in him. She loved knowing her mouth and hands could make him lose all control. This man who lived almost every waking moment in total control lost it all to her skillful motions. Sam slowed and pulled her mouth from him sensing he was near his limit.

Jason pulled Sam up to him without hesitation laying her down next to him as he positioned on top of her. He pushed her legs apart as he fell between them.

Sam drew her knees up opening herself to him as she bit his neck and whispered into his ear. “I'm so wet for you Jason.”

Jason let out a deep moan at those words as he pressed against her entrance. He rubbed up and down coating himself in her desire before slipping just the tip in with ease. It felt so good; incredibly soft warmth hugging him, beckoning him deeper. Jason watched Sam carefully to make sure, as always, that he didn't go too deep too fast.

He pulled out and pushed a little further inside waiting for her to adjust to his girth. It was so tough not to plunge into her all at once. She felt so good. Sam tensed as he pushed into her slowly. God she was so tight and so damn beautiful. Jason breathed steadily to keep himself from losing it right then and there.

Sam smiled up at him as she felt herself open for him fully. Jason moved in and out of her slow and deliberate at first watching her eyes as he pushed into her. He loved her beyond words, beyond anything.

He caressed her face as he pushed in and out picking up speed and force as his excitement grew. He was rock hard inside her now. Sam's heart swelled with love for him as he pushed into her. God she loved him; loved this feeling, loved the way he loved her.

Jason worked at a furious pace hitting just the right spot inside her. Sam hugged him to her loving the way his chest moved against hers. He kissed her deeply as he continued working. God he was so good. Sam groaned and flexed unable to delay the explosion within her.

Jason felt her walls tighten and spasm around him. He couldn't take any more. He plunged deep inside as several waves released from him fertilizing her womb with his seed. He fell on top of her completely breathless as Sam's uterus pulsed around him pulling him deeper as it lapped up his cream like a hungry little kitty milking him dry.

He couldn't explain the emotion that overcame him as he gazed at her beautiful face seeing the love there she had for him. He could try the rest of his life and he would never do enough to deserve this incredible woman's love and trust. Gratitude overwhelmed his entire being causing tears to form and fall silently down his cheek as he leaned to kiss her gently, softly. 

“I love you Sam, more than anyone in my entire life,” Jason professed with a quiet reverence.

Sam put her hands to Jason's face and brushed his tears away with her thumbs. 

“I love you too, Jason, more than anyone in my entire life,” Sam affirmed before his lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. 

He was still inside her and the friction from their movements caused him to grow hard again and Sam grinned as he kissed her.

“Jason,” she uttered in exasperation.

He chuckled as he looked down at her brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. “I can't help it.” 

“This is what you do to me, Sam,” Jason emphasized with both his voice and his body.

Sam melted and they made love again before settling under the covers for sleep. 

Jason put his arm around her waist and pulled Sam close nuzzling her neck and hair, loving her scent. Sam was floating next to him. She never felt more at peace in the world than she always did right after they made love and he held her in his arms, but something was different this time.

She felt even more right, more at peace than ever. It was as if her whole world had shifted. Somehow she knew this was the night they had made their first baby. She entwined her fingers with Jason's and placed his hand over her bare lower abdomen. Somehow Jason knew too. 

He kissed her shoulder tenderly as his hand rubbed her belly. “I can't wait to meet our baby.” 

Sam smiled and squeezed his hand. “I hope he has your eyes and loving heart.”

Jason smiled against her back. “I hope _she_ has your eyes and loving heart.”

They fell asleep in each others arms moments later with their fondest wish lingering on their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks passed since the night Sam liked to think of as the night of “conception.” Sam was meeting Dr. Lee today for tests to make sure her body was healed after the shooting and ready to carry a baby. Sam felt wonderful, but couldn't help being a bit nervous about the results.

She didn't really want to go to the doctor, but it was the responsible thing to do since they were trying to conceive. Sam wanted proper vitamins and folic acid and to do everything possible to ensure their baby's good health.

“Sam are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I'll call Sonny and postpone our meeting,” Jason offered one last time as he walked up behind her. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him while she struggled to button her shirt. Sam paused and placed an arm over Jason's at her waist then leaned against him. 

“I'm sure. You're meeting is important with everything going on with the business right now. Besides, it isn't like I'm getting any results this morning anyway. Dr. Lee is just performing the tests and it'll probably be a few days before we know anything,” Sam replied.

Jason was silent. One hand slipped down over Sam's womb in a protective hold; his thumb gently rubbing while his other arm held her tighter to him. Jason placed his mouth against Sam's neck inhaling the smell of her hair and releasing a hot breath against her as he sighed heavily.

Sam smiled. Jason was now even more attentive and protective of her than ever since New Year's when they decided to start their family. It was sweet and she loved him for it, but she didn't want to get back into the habit of depending on him for every little thing.

Sam needed to become more independent in every way including emotionally. She could handle the nerve-racking tests. It was the results that might require hand holding. Sam turned to him as his hot hands rested on her hips.

“I'll be just fine,” she promised caught in his piercing gaze.

Jason knew Sam was nervous, but he could see she was determined to be more independent. He knew he had to pick his battles.

He gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Promise to call as soon as you're done?”

“Promise,” she swore, hands on his chest, before reaching up on tiptoes to press a sweet double kiss to his lips.

Jason released his grip reluctantly and left her to finish dressing while he went downstairs to make a couple of calls.

xxxxx

Dr. Kelly Lee happened to be standing at the nurse's station charting on a patient when Sam approached.

“Hi Sam. I'll be with you in just a sec. I'm just finishing up these orders and we can begin,” Dr. Lee said cheerfully.

“Thanks. Sounds good,” Sam replied.

A nurse showed Sam to an exam room where she took Sam's vitals and handed her a gown to change. Within a couple minutes Dr. Lee walked in to find her patient sitting in a gown and seated on the table.

“So, Sam, I understand you're trying to get pregnant,” Dr. Lee began. 

“Yes. Jason and I want to start a family. We just want to make sure we're doing everything we can to make sure the baby is healthy and strong,” Sam answered.

“Excellent. Well, considering your history there are a few tests I'd like to run in addition to the tests I would perform under normal circumstances. I just want to see where you're at in your healing process so we know where to go from there.”

“What kind of tests? Will it take long to have the results? There's a good chance I may already be pregnant. Are the tests safe for the baby?” Sam said.

“I'd like to do a pelvic exam and then have the lab tech draw some blood. We'll check your levels and make sure everything looks good and also perform a pregnancy test to determine if you might already be pregnant. In addition, I'd also like to order a pelvic and abdominal MRI to see how well you've healed. The pelvic exam and blood tests are completely safe even if you're pregnant right now. While there are no known risks of using MRI in pregnant patients, I reserve MRI only to address very important problems. I'm afraid your medical history puts you in that high risk group. In any case, MRI is safer for the fetus than imaging with x-rays. I can give you the results of the pelvic exam today, but It'll take about 3 days for the lab and MRI results,” Kelly finished.

Sam sighed releasing a portion of the nervous energy building inside. “Okay. Let's get started.”

xxxxx

Sam sat in the exam room waiting for Dr. Lee to return. She'd been poked, prodded, and scanned and all that was left to do was wait. It wasn't so bad. The staff was friendly and gentle. Fortunately, she hadn't run into anyone she knew yet.

She wasn't really ready for the world to know about her and Jason, though Carly knew and she wasn't sure how much longer a pending pregnancy would remain secret. Sam just didn't want the sympathy and pity stares if she didn't end up pregnant. She wanted to wait until they had good news before sharing it with everyone. Dr. Lee stepped in breaking Sam of her contemplation.

“I have good news so far. Your physical exam revealed nothing that would indicate any trouble with conception, but I can't give you the final golden seal until the other test results are in. I wasn't able to determine pregnancy from the pelvic exam which may only mean it's too early to tell. It's not until around 6 weeks that the uterus is enlarged enough to show pregnancy during the pelvic exam,” Dr. Lee reported.

“I understand. At least I passed the first test.” Sam was relieved to hear that much.

“I want to start you on vitamins. It's important for you to get plenty of folic acid, eat a balanced diet, and avoid caffeine and stress. These things are not your friends right now,” Kelly ordered in her reassuring manner.

“Absolutely Doc.” Sam smiled.

“Okay, so we'll call with the results and I'd also like you to check with the nurse to schedule a follow up in another two weeks,” Dr. Lee finished.

“Will do. Can't wait to hear from you,” Sam replied and left to schedule her next appointment.

So far so good. Sam was pleased and hopeful. Dr. Lee made her feel really comfortable, but Sam didn't need any blood test to tell her what she already knew. Her little baby was already five weeks along. Sam just knew it.

Her hand found its way to her tummy without conscious thought as she walked along the corridor. She was just thinking how fortunate it was that she hadn't run into anyone when she heard her name yelled across the hall.

She'd know that loud mouth anywhere.

“Hi Carly. How are you?” Sam said hoping she would take the bite and go on and on about herself and forget to ask why Sam was in the OB/GYN department.

“I'm just fine. I came to visit my mom for lunch. She's working on this floor today, but I'll be even better if you tell me you just found out you and Jason are expecting.” Carly replied.

Sam had to release a half laugh at the strange turn of events now that Carly was so actively supporting a JaSam baby.

“No official news to report. I was just here for the initial tests to make sure everything is good for a healthy pregnancy and so far so good,” Sam offered. 

“Good. That's great. I'm sure everything is great. So, how have you and Jason been? Has he been _attentive_ enough? Do I need to have another chat with him? Because I can do that, I have no problems ...” Carly was interrupted. 

“No, no. No more chats. We are good. We are very very good. Jason gets an “A” for effort,” Sam confessed trying to conceal her mischievous grin.

Carly gleaned her eyes at Sam and grinned as well. “Well, that's good to hear. Very good to hear. As I said before, you and Jason can't get pregnant soon enough as far as I'm concerned. Once you're carrying Jason's child Elizabeth will be out of the picture for good.”

Sam sighed. “Carly, having Jason's baby has nothing to do with Elizabeth and everything to do with Jason and I wanting to create a family out of the love we have for each other.”

“Well whatever the reason, I'm just glad that a side effect will be getting Elizabeth out of Jason's life once and for all. Besides, Morgan's not a baby anymore and it'll be nice to have a sweet little baby around to hold and spoil again. Oh, I hope it's a girl. There are just so many more cute clothes for little girls. Not to mention she'd be a knockout in the looks department with you and Jason as parents. Oh and I'd just love to see how Jase would handle having a baby girl to take care of after only being around Michael and Morgan. She'll have him wrapped around her little finger before she even says her first words,” Carly rambled.

Sam was touched. Aside from her own agenda of freeing Jason from Elizabeth, Carly seemed genuinely happy about Sam having Jason's baby. “Thanks, Carly. I kind of thought you only wanted me to have Jason's baby to get rid of Elizabeth.” 

“Don't be ridiculous. I could find any number of ways to get rid of Elizabeth. I wouldn't allow Jason to get tied down with a child by just anyone. He loves you, Sam. I saw how miserable he was without you and I've never seen him that torn up over losing anyone, not even Robin, the supposed angel and light of his life. You are the one. I may not have chosen you, but it doesn't matter. You are it for him and I know my best friend better than anyone. It took me a long time to believe it, but Jason will never be as happy with anyone else as he is with you. So, I've decided that has to make you good enough,” Carly declared.

Maybe it was hormones, but she was speechless. All Sam could do was smile and swallow a little lump. This was high praise from Carly. 

“Now that that is settled, I've got to track down Bobbie before she thinks I've stood her up. You go tell Jason the good news and be sure to call me as soon as that test comes up positive. I mean it. I want to be the first person that knows after Jason.” Carly trailed off as she headed for the nurse's station. 

Sam shook her head and brushed a rogue tear away and smiled. “Bye Carly," she called after her. "I'm sure we'll talk later.”

She wasn't sure if she'd call Carly when she found out, but she knew Carly wouldn't let too long pass by without checking in again. Sam continued along the corridor as she pulled out her phone to call Jason never noticing Elizabeth standing around the corner.

Elizabeth's head was spinning. She was on her way for a check-up for the baby when she'd heard Carly's loud mouth screech Sam's name. She wasn't in the mood to run into either one of them and especially not both at the same time. 

She'd decided to just wait a moment for them to leave so she could get to her appointment. What lousy timing. Elizabeth wished she'd turned and gone around the other way.

She was thrown right back into conflicting feelings for Jason she'd tried so hard to put out of her mind. Jason wanted a baby. He wanted a family. How could Elizabeth let him go on never knowing he was already going to be a father? She pushed these thoughts out of her head for the moment. She was already a few minutes late for the baby's check-up.

xxxxx

The long day was over. Elizabeth was on her way home, but she still couldn't get the conversation she'd heard between Carly and Sam out of her head. Carly had no right trying to push Jason out of her life. Elizabeth couldn't help smile a thin lipped smile at the pleasure she would get out of telling Carly that Jason was already a daddy with her baby. 

Of course, she fought that urge reminding herself of all the reasons she lied in the first place. Lucky needed something to hold onto. Jason was trying to have a life with Sam. Besides, Elizabeth wasn't sure how much of a part she'd want Jason to play in her baby's life after seeing how reckless he could be with his own. Constantly chasing after Carly and Sam. Never mind the threat his job posed to everyone he loved.

Still, there was a part of her that couldn't help wonder, no believe, that she and Jason could work all of that out if only he knew the truth. Jason did love her no matter what Carly and Sam believed. She'd felt Jason's love the night they conceived their child. Sure it was comfort from pain, but there was love in his touch. It was unmistakable.

The question she always came up against was if the love was worth the risks? Jason's life was dangerous and she didn't want to be responsible for destroying the progress Lucky was making to rebuild his life.

Elizabeth felt her blood pressure rise from the stress as she began to open her front door. The dizziness almost caused her to collapse. 

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth!” Ric shouted in alarm as he rushed to her side to catch her. He helped her inside to the sofa. He'd had the good timing to arrive just as she was pulling up. He wanted to spend some time with her, cook her dinner and massage her feet.

Ric could see Elizabeth was under a lot of stress. No doubt Lucky or Jason Morgan were the cause. The stress she was obviously enduring wasn't good for the baby. Those were the words that finally convinced Elizabeth to confess.

Her paternity test results stated Jason Morgan was the father of her unborn child and not her husband as she'd told everyone. Ric played his part perfectly. He was shocked and concerned. He swore to protect Elizabeth's secret as long as she chose to keep it. However, in the next breath he began to work his agenda.

He appealed to Elizabeth as a father to tell Jason the truth. Ric admitted he wasn't a big fan of Jason's, but even Jason had a right to know he was going to be a father. Ric managed to come off completely objective, because he encouraged Elizabeth to tell the “truth” and at the same time he reinforced her fears of danger should Jason ever become a part of her children's lives. Ric's argument was working on Elizabeth.

Finally, his patience was paying off. Elizabeth nearly derailed everything when she lied to everyone about the paternity results. It was only a matter of time before everything was back on track now that Elizabeth revealed her secret to Ric. He'd already put too much into this plan to see his efforts wasted now.

It started last October; October 16th, 2006 to be exact. He would never forget the day he'd overheard Elizabeth discussing a paternity test to determine if Jason was the father of her baby. He decided in that moment to save Elizabeth from those two losers and he also wanted them to pay. Lucky cheated on Elizabeth and Jason used her when she was vulnerable.

Ric decided he was going to switch the paternity test results no matter what, but he'd hoped the baby was Lucky's for several reasons. First, Ric couldn't stand the thought of Elizabeth having Jason's child. 

Second, he could inflict more pain on Morgan letting him get close to a child before ripping that baby away from him whenever Ric decided to reveal the truth. It would be justice for the way Jason helped rip his daughter away from him.

Ric paid the lab tech to get a preview of the real results and then switch them. It cost a pretty penny, but it would be so worth finally getting his revenge on Jason. 

If the true father was Jason, the results would say Lucky was the father and Ric planned to marginalize Lucky from Elizabeth and the baby's life then reconcile with Elizabeth so he could secretly raise Jason Morgan's child.

He would raise that child to despise Morgan before one day revealing Jason was their real dad. It was a plan that would require years of patience, but Ric was up for it. His hate for Jason Morgan fueled his resolve. 

He also knew marrying Elizabeth would slant the custody battle for his daughter in his favor. This was not his first choice for results as this plan would take much longer to pay off, but it was a good plan and he'd make it work.

Ric was quite pleased to learn Elizabeth's husband, Detective Lucky Spencer, was the true father of Elizabeth's unborn child.

This meant the results Elizabeth read stated Jason Morgan was the biological father. This was ideal, because Ric would see his revenge play out on a much faster time line.

Ric envisioned Elizabeth telling Lucky he wasn't the father causing their marriage to end. This would rid Lucky from Elizabeth's life leaving Ric to console Elizabeth. Eventually, Ric would win her heart again. He'd marry Elizabeth and they would raise her children and his little girl together.

Ric would convince Elizabeth Jason was too dangerous to be in her child's life. This would give Ric the sweet satisfaction of making Jason think Ric was raising his child. Ric would watch as Jason fell in love with the child he believed to be his own before seeking his ultimate revenge by ripping Jason's heart out when the true paternity was revealed.

Ric knew how much Sam wanted a baby, Jason's baby. The news that Jason was the father of Elizabeth's baby would tear Sam up. She'd probably leave Jason making them both alone and miserable. Ric would help this along. He would enjoy throwing Jason and Elizabeth's baby in Sam's face to watch her life blow up like she'd blown his apart.

But things didn't go exactly how Ric planned. Elizabeth lied and told everyone Lucky was the father of her child when the test results she received said it was Jason. Ric couldn't push this matter. He couldn't risk another paternity test since Elizabeth didn't know she wasn't actually lying since Ric switched the results without her knowledge.

Ric was forced to go in another direction for revenge. He teamed up with Alcazar to falsify evidence against the Corinthos organization and then frame Sam for stealing it from police custody, but that plan fell through.

Fortunately, his long-term plans were still undiscovered and everything was slowly playing out to his exact design. Elizabeth would soon tell Jason he was the father of her baby and Ric would watch as the dominoes fell one by one. There was only one possible problem now.

Elizabeth mentioned Sam and Jason were trying to get pregnant. Ric seriously doubted the couple would break up if they found out Sam was expecting. He needed to buy some time until Jason and Sam learned about Elizabeth's baby. 

If Sam heard she wasn't having Jason's baby and then found out about Elizabeth? Ric's eyes narrowed as an evil grin crossed his face. He needed to make a call to his guy at the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sun peaked through their bedroom windows, but Jason and Sam had been awake for hours. Neither one slept much the whole night. Today was the day they would hear if Sam was pregnant. Jason was anxious and excited already thinking ten steps ahead to keep Sam and their baby safe.

He was also worried for Sam. He knew how much she wanted their baby. Sam would be so disappointed if they weren't pregnant yet. Jason too, he realized. He'd grown to love the thought of Sam's belly growing with his child. He wasn't good picturing things since his accident, but the thought of Sam carrying his child was so strong he didn't have to imagine it.

It's like it was already reality and he could just see it somehow. Maybe memories of Sam during her first pregnancy, before they lost Lila, helped him see her this way again. Jason's heart and chest sank in a sad sigh remembering the baby girl they lost. He hoped for the best, but even if this test was negative he'd make sure Sam knew they weren't giving up.

This was assuming all test results were good and the shooting hadn't ruined Sam's chances of carrying their child. Jason wouldn't know how to live with himself if he'd taken that from her.

Sam heard Jason's deep sigh and rolled over snuggling into him.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Good morning.” 

“I have a feeling it will be,” Sam replied full of hope as she wrapped an arm around his middle and hugged. 

They laid there silent in each others arms for a good while, both lost in thoughts.

Jason finally broke the quiet. “I love you, Sam.”

He sounded almost sad.

Sam turned, propped on her elbows, and looked into his eyes. “I love you too.” 

She paused. “You okay?” 

“I just wish there were some way to show you how much you mean to me. How deeply I love you.” Guilt washed over him and another strange feeling. 

He felt guilty for not protecting Sam from the bullet that may have taken away her chances of having children. It took a while for the other feeling to register as fear. He never felt fear, except where Sam was concerned. She was everything he ever wanted. Jason was afraid he'd never be able to make her as happy as she made him. He was afraid to lose her, to disappoint her.

Sam gently pulled his face to hers.

“Hey, you _do_ show me how much you love me, all the time. You show me in the way you trust me and open your heart to me.” Sam rubbed her hand over his heart.

“You show me in the way you look at me with such love in your eyes.” She gently caressed her thumb under his eye.

Jason placed his hand on her cheek to caress. 

“You show me in the way you touch me with such tenderness.” Sam nuzzled her face against his hand and wrist.

“You show me in the way that you kiss me...” Sam barely got those last words out before Jason planted his lips on hers in a fiery kiss that lasted until they were out of breath.

He rolled on top of her as their kiss deepened. He wanted her so much. He was going to make love to her again and again all day long and it wouldn't matter if they weren't pregnant yet, because he would make love to her until she was.

Sam wasn't exactly sure what got into Jason. She knew there were some feelings going on he wasn't talking about. Maybe he was trying to distract her now. Oh! His mouth on her neck and his hands on her body. She couldn't think. She just wanted him. Sam wanted to show him how much she loved him. Damn! Jason's phone.

Sam pulled his lips to hers.

“Don't you dare answer that,” she threatened before forcing her tongue in his mouth and reaching her hands to pull down his pants. 

She was already wearing his shirt. Jason continued to ignore the ringing as he placed hot kisses all over Sam's neck. Good. The ringing stopped. He began rubbing Sam through her panties before putting his mouth on hers again swallowing her moans. Damn! The phone. Again!

It was obvious the caller wasn't going to take a hint. Jason pulled his mouth from Sam and growled in frustration. She sighed, frustrated as well, pulling one hand up through her hair while the other still hugged Jason's back as he reached for his cell.

Jason noted the caller ID and sighed rolling on his back to talk. Sam turned to him on her side propping her head up with an elbow, curious. 

“What?” Jason grumbled.

“Good morning to you too sunshine. What's got your knickers in a twist? Do you need me to bring you some hot coffee and fresh pastries?” Carly replied.

“No. I can handle getting my own breakfast. Thank you, Carly.” Jason clipped. 

Sam rolled her eyes and let her head fall back on her pillow with a sigh. So much for any hope of getting off the phone quickly to get back to where they left off. Sam was sure Carly wanted Jason to do something for her.

Sam kissed and nibbled Jason on his free lobe as she whispered. “Shower.”

Jason shook his head no as he reached for Sam to pull her back to bed, but she laughed and escaped his grasp. Sam stood looking at him as Carly rambled on the phone at his ear. 

She reached up under Jason's black shirt she wore, peeled off her panties, and smiled as she tossed them at him before turning for their shower. She chuckled hearing Jason sigh and growl at Carly.

xxxxx

Jason was ticked. Carly's phone call interrupted him from making love to Sam. Jason missed Sam in the shower too. Sam was dressed and downstairs by the time Carly let him go. He took a cold shower. Definitely not how he wanted his day to begin.

Carly convinced him to meet this morning at Kelly's. She wouldn't get into it over the phone, but insisted it was something that couldn't wait. Knowing Carly it could be nothing, but knowing Carly she could make it something if he didn't go handle it.

Sam was at the desk holding an envelope when Jason made it downstairs. 

“What's that?” Jason said. 

“My GED results. I finally got the nerve to order them,” Sam said nervously. 

“Good. How did you do?” Jason said approaching Sam. 

“I don't know. I'm afraid to look.” Sam sheepishly peeked over the envelope. 

“You did great when I quizzed you on the elevator. There's no question you passed, only how much you blew everybody else out of the water,” Jason stated confidently.

Sam smiled up at him. “I'm so lucky to have you.” 

“Oh, so now you want to _have_ me. You could have _had_ me upstairs if you waited. I had to take a cold shower. _Cold_ Sam. _Cold._ ” Jason reached out tickling her sides pulling her into a hug as he spoke. 

Sam laughed and shifted in his arms as he tickled her.

“Stop. Stop, Jason!” She laughed catching her breath.

Jason grinned and smoothed her hair. “Okay, so can we see the results now?”

Sam opened the envelope and read silently at first. The test was comprised of 5 parts including 4 multiple choice parts and 1 written essay portion. High scores in math, science, social studies, reading, and writing earned Sam 3,750 total points out of a possible 4,000. 

She also had to perform better than at least 60% of current high school seniors to pass. She glanced anxiously at her percentile ranking...96% out of a possible 99.

She passed. She jumped. She squealed. “ _Sweet_. I passed.”

Jason took a look. “You didn't just pass Sam. You blew everyone out of the water just like I knew you would. College admission will be no problem with these scores. Not to mention you owned your own business and are a first rate ship's captain who's sailed all over the world.”

Sam was so happy. She'd always felt a little inferior when it came to people with higher education. She was smart, street smart and she was good with numbers and contracts, but never felt able to compete with the book smart crowd. Sam planned to find a job to pay her own way after moving back in with Jason last December. 

Jason suggested pursuing a higher education would better establish her own financial independence and give her more security. These scores and Jason's encouragement were an incredible boost to her self-confidence. Sam put her hands on Jason's waist.

“This is a good omen. I feel it. We're going to have positive test results all day long.” She told him with a smile. 

“I think you're right.” Jason leaned and kissed her.

Sam pulled away before it got too heated reminding him he had to meet Carly.

Jason scrunched his face. “How did you know that I didn't even say anything yet?” 

Sam chuckled. “It was Carly, an urgent meeting is implied.”

Jason half smiled and blinked. “I'll tell her you said good morning.” 

Sam smiled back, but Jason froze.

“What's the matter?” She said noticing his face grow serious. 

“I'm supposed to stay with you today.” He was worried for her and for them. 

“It's okay. We probably won't get the call until later anyway. Besides, I want to check on Alexis and show her my scores. Why don't we meet up in a couple hours for lunch,” Sam suggested?

“Okay. I should check on a few things at the warehouse before I meet Carly. Want to meet at Kelly's around noon,” Jason proposed? 

“Sounds good.” Sam gave Jason a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her coat and putting her scores in her purse. 

She couldn't wait to show her mom. She'd finally done something for Alexis to be proud of.

xxxxx

Sam noticed Alexis sleeping on the sofa through the glass door and entered her mom's home quietly. She didn't want to wake her. A flood of emotion washed over her seeing her mother lying there.

Her skin was pale. She'd lost so much weight and her hair was falling out from the chemotherapy. It was hard to reconcile the bold and powerful woman she knew Alexis to be with the fragile woman resting before her now. Sam reached to pull the blanket up over her before turning to go check on Viola and the kids.

“Sam. Hi. What, um hm, what brings you by?” Alexis spoke with a slight cough.

Sam poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table to hand Alexis.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I can come back another time,” Sam apologized.

“No. It's fine. I just dozed off. Didn't get much sleep last night. I wanted to see Kristina off before she leaves for gymnastics in a bit anyway,” Alexis explained.

“So, what brings you by?” Alexis repeated.

Sam smiled a small smile. “I wanted to check on you and my sisters. It's been a couple of days since I've heard from you. I didn't really expect, I mean, I know we're not on really good terms... I just... I still worry.”

Sam bit her lip anxiously and continued. “I also have a little good news and you're probably one of the few people in my life that could really appreciate... I mean, I don't know. It's probably not a good time. You need your rest and I have a lunch date anyway.”

Sam started to backtrack. She was getting nervous all of a sudden. She wanted her mom to be proud of her, but as she stood with Alexis she realized she probably didn't deserve that kind of recognition from her mother. Not after what she'd done to hurt her. She wished Kristina would walk in and distract them. 

“Sam, sit. Please. Look at me. I could use a bit of good news. So what's going on?” Alexis smiled trying not to push her daughter away. 

Alexis wasn't ready to forgive her, but she didn't want to lose her either. She couldn't bear to lose her daughter again, no matter what. Sam sat on the sofa with Alexis. 

She pulled the envelope out of her purse. “My GED results arrived.” 

She handed them to Alexis and watched anxiously waiting for even the smallest glimmer of pride or happiness or anything good from her mother. Sam chewed her bottom lip nervously as Alexis grabbed her glasses off the table and read without so much as a smallest break in concentration.

Sam shouldn't get her hopes up. She was expecting too much.

“Sam. Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? This is wonderful. Amazing! Congratulations!” Alexis shouted. 

She reached over hugging Sam with both arms. 

“I'm so proud of you. I told you. I knew you had it in you. This is wonderful!” Alexis repeated herself. 

She was so proud and excited for her daughter that everything else faded away in the moment.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. It was a reaction she only dreamed of having from her mother. She could barely breathe it felt so good for her mother to hug her and tell her she was actually proud of her. Sam couldn't help feel she didn't deserve it. 

Alexis pulled back out of the hug still smiling brightly. Sam hadn't seen her mother smile this much since... She couldn't remember. Sam felt good knowing something she did made her mother smile after all the things she did that hurt her.

Alexis saw Sam's tears through her sheepish smile. Her heart ached for her daughter. She was amazing. She was beautiful, but nobody was there to make her believe it when she was little. Alexis hadn't been there to tell her and now her baby was all grown up and still didn't know it. 

She still doubted her own self worth. Alexis knew somehow she had to find a way to make this relationship with her daughter work. Small steps. For now, she would make sure Sam knew how proud she was of her accomplishment.

Alexis would tell Sam right now how amazing she was and beautiful. She'd tried before, but Sam wasn't able to believe it. Alexis couldn't give up. Looking at her beautiful daughter sitting before her, how could she possibly give up on her? Ever? No matter what. Alexis was a little choked up by this thought. 

“Sam,” She began with emotion heavy in her voice. “I'm so very proud of you. I've always thought you to be a bright, beautiful young woman even before I knew you were my daughter.” 

Sam's tears fell listening to her mother. She was too choked up to speak.

“I just... I just want _you_ to know and believe it. You accomplished this all on your own without any help from me or anyone. It proves to me you can accomplish anything you put your mind to do. I hope this helps you believe that too,” Alexis offered.

Sam sighed through the emotions welling within her. “Thanks. Thank you. I realized you're right about something. I need to be my own person. I need to stand on my own, even though it is nice to have people in your corner. I know you don't approve of my relationship with Jason, but we've learned from our mistakes. He accepts I need to be less dependent on him. I wanted to get a job to start paying my own way, but he encouraged me to go back to school. Jason pointed out a college degree is better financial independence in the long run. Of course he wants to pay for it all and that's something we're still debating, but...” 

“I'll pay for it,” Alexis blurted.

Sam paused mouth open for a second before pulling it closed. “Oh no. Alexis, I'm sorry. I didn't bring it up to illicit money from you.” 

“I know that. I want to pay for you to go back to school,” Alexis insisted.

Sam felt awkward. “It's okay, really, I couldn't possibly take...” 

Alexis interrupted. “You're not taking it. I'm giving it. Sam, please. There's so much I wanted to give you. I couldn't keep you and give you the love I wanted when you were little. I couldn't do any of the things I wanted like I get to with your sisters. I have you now and there are still so many things I want for you, but you're all grown up. You have a mind of your own and there are just so few things I can give you, but I can give you this. I can pay for your college education. I would be so honored, as your mother, to have some small part helping you become the woman you want to be. Would you please, at least, consider it?”

Sam was moved. How could she not consider her mother's offer when she put it like that? “It's an incredibly generous offer, Alexis. I promise I'll think about it.”

Her mother's smile returned through her teary eyes and she grabbed Sam's hands. “Good. Good. I'm just so happy for you.” 

She was happy for her. Sam saw it, what's more, she felt it. It was so much more than she ever expected to get from her mother. Today was turning out to be an amazing day.

“What's all the fuss down here?” Viola smiled entering the living room with Kristina.

Alexis shouted proudly. “My first born is brilliant! I've known all along, of course, but now we have test scores to prove it.” 

Sam blushed as Viola congratulated her. 

Kristina sprinted upon seeing her big sister. “Sam, you're here! I missed you.” 

Sam pulled Kristina to her and gave her a big hug. “Oh Kristina. It is so good to see you. I missed you too. I love the pretty ribbon in your hair.”

“Thanks. Viola put my hair up for my gymnastics class. Sam, can you come with me to gymnastics today,” Kristina pleaded?

“Oh sweetie, I would love to, but I'm actually expecting a very important phone call today and I promised Jason I would meet him in a little bit so we're together when we get the call,” Sam answered truthfully. 

Alexis found Sam's statement puzzling. She was curious what the important phone call was about.

“Okay. Next time?” Kristina persisted. 

“Next time for sure. I'll get the date and time from mom and I'll be there,” Sam promised. 

Alexis smiled. “Can I have a hug before you go?” 

Kristina left Sam's arms for her mother's.

“Okay Kristina, we better get our coats on and get going,” Viola coaxed and a few moments later they were out the door. 

“Where's Molly?” Sam wondered. She hadn't heard or seen her the entire visit. 

“She's with Ric. He had visitation today.” Her mother's smile faded. 

Sam wished she hadn't asked. She wasn't sure what to say now, but she desperately wanted to change the subject. 

“So what's this important call you're waiting on today?”

Why couldn't Sam ever remember to be careful what she wished for? 

Alexis picked up on Sam's hesitancy to answer. “Oh. I'm sorry. It's none of my business. You sounded excited. I thought maybe it was something more to do with school.”

“Oh. No. It's okay,” Sam scrambled. 

“No. It's actually just some follow up test results we're waiting on from the hospital. I'm hoping to get a final clean bill of health, so to speak,” Sam covered.

She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to ruin the progress made today by bringing up the subject of pregnancy.

“Oh. I thought the doctors already gave you the thumbs up.” Sam could see and hear her mom's concern.

Sam wasn't going to lie to her mother ever again. She might omit something until a later date, but Alexis was worried now and Sam wasn't going to lie. Damn. 

“These were additional tests with Dr. Lee. She ordered a few tests to see how the trauma to my abdomen has healed and to determine if it's affected my ability to carry another baby to term,” Sam confessed. 

Oh, she hated this conversation. Pregnancy was at the top of the list of things, right after Ric, that she never wanted to discuss with her mother. She'd rather listen to her mom talk about Jason.

Her mother was sullen.

“I see. I, well, I hope, Sam, that everything is fine. I hope you get good news.” Her voice became small and distant. 

Alexis looked lost as if some torturing memory entered her thoughts. Sam didn't want to think of what she might be remembering, but she knew. For the first time, Sam actually saw how haunted her mother was by how she'd pushed Sam into inducing her labor for Kristina. Sam fought back tears.

She'd been so consumed by her own grief and anger over losing her baby girl that she'd never been able to see how it affected anyone else other than Jason and Sonny. It was still very hard to consider even now, but this was her mother. Her mother was tortured over this memory the same way Sam would forever be tortured over the memory of sleeping with Ric.

How could Sam expect her mother to forgive her for sleeping with her husband when Sam hadn't forgiven Alexis for the part she played in her premature labor? Not really. She'd told Alexis it was in the past when Molly was born and she believed it too at the time, but a small part of her still carried that grudge and the thought still popped into her head as justification whenever they argued. Looking at her mother now, Sam knew it wasn't over for Alexis. It might never be over, but one thing that might help would be forgiveness.

Sam couldn't hold the tears anymore. They began falling fast and fierce as she tried to find the right words. Alexis was broken from her trance upon hearing the quiet sobs from her daughter. 

“Sam, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried...”

“No. You don't need to apologize,” Sam interrupted.

“There's something I want to tell you Alexis. Something I didn't realize until this moment that I really need you to know and believe.”. 

Alexis was quiet. Apprehensive, but attentive. 

Sam wiped away her tears, took a deep breath, and looked at her mother directly in her eyes. “I forgive you. I know you never meant my baby any harm. Kristina was dying. You were desperately afraid. I know you never would have pressured me if you'd had any idea what was about to happen.”

Alexis closed her eyes as tears fell and she looked down. She was too ashamed to look her daughter in the eyes. The doctors said the placenta abruptia was spontaneous, but Alexis knew it was something that was brought on by stress.

She tried to tell herself otherwise, but deep down would always wonder if her daughter would be sitting here with her granddaughter in her arms right now if only... 

“Alexis? Mom,” Sam placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

“It's okay. I understand. I understand now,” Sam told her.

Alexis couldn't take it.

She broke down in heaving sobs. “It's... not... okay Sam. What I did to you, it's not okay. There's nothing I can do to ever make it... okay, make it go away.”

Sam cried harder. Those were the exact same words Sam thought when she remembered how she hurt her family by sleeping with Ric. She couldn't stand to see her mother suffer the same pain, not when she might be able to stop it. Sam grabbed her mother and hugged her tight.

“I forgive you. I _forgive_ you. I _forgive you_ , mom. I forgive you, but you have to forgive _yourself_ too. You _have_ to forgive yourself.” She repeated it over and over until her mother's sobs relented.

Her mother clung to her. Sam had never seen Alexis this vulnerable the entire time she'd known her.

Sam held her mother in her arms and thought with all her might how she just wanted to take her pain away. “I love you mom.”

It was the only thing left she could think to say and it was true. What Sam was feeling for her right now wasn't pity or even empathy so much as it was love. She loved her mother.

She didn't always understand her or agree with her or even like her at times, but Sam realized now that somewhere along the line love found its way into her heart for this person she'd hated. This person that she now knew and called mother.

Alexis sat up and dried her eyes. 

She looked intently at Sam. “I love you too. I don't always understand you or agree with you...” 

“Or even like me at times,” Sam finished her sentence. 

Alexis just smiled with a puzzled look on her face. “I think we may be more alike in some ways than either of us care to admit.” 

“Scary thought,” Sam chuckled and Alexis did too. 

“We're a mess, aren't we?” Alexis half smiled.

Sam's phone rang startling both of them. 

“I'm sorry. It's Jason,” Sam noted. 

Alexis nodded her head and motioned for her to take the call as she wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue. 

“Hey there. I'm okay. Yes. I promise. No calls yet. I promise as soon as I hear anything. Good? I think it's going good actually. I'll see you in a bit. I love you too. Bye,” Sam finished. 

“Sorry. Jason's just a little anxious. He didn't want to leave me today,” Sam explained.

“Sam, is there something more about these test results you haven't told me? It's just the only time I've seen Jason anxious it was usually very serious.” 

Sam still didn't want to discuss her possible pregnancy, but she didn't want to lie. Sam's phone rang again. 

She checked the caller ID. “Sorry. I think it's the hospital.” 

Alexis pursed her lips in a nervous smile. Sam took a deep breath and answered.

“Sam McCall. Yes. Yes. Oh. I see. What about the other tests? I see. No. I understand. Thank you for letting me know,” Sam finished.

She struggled to hold back the tears. She didn't want her mother to worry. 

“Sam. It's not good news I can tell. Are you okay? What did Kelly say?” Alexis asked softly. 

“It was actually a lab tech. He said there was a rush order on the test, so he'd taken the liberty to call me right away with the results.” Sam sighed and closed her eyes. 

“It's just that we thought... I thought we might be pregnant. I... I was so certain. I just can't believe it,” Sam explained.

Alexis didn't know if she was relieved or heartbroken for her daughter? She looked at Sam fighting so hard to hold back her tears, her pain, and her daughter's heartbreak became her own.

“I'm very sorry Sam. I know how much you want a baby. What about the other tests?”

“The lab said I should hear from Dr. Lee when those results were in. He only knew the results of the pregnancy test,” Sam replied trying to breath steadily. 

Alexis tried to reinforce hope. “It may take a little longer, but it doesn't mean it won't happen. I may not know as much about you as I'd like, but I know you are the most tenacious person I've ever met. With the possible exception of myself. You found a way to be with Jason again. You'll find a way to have your baby too.”

“Thanks,” Sam attempted a smile. 

It was for Alexis' benefit and Alexis knew it, but she was grateful for Sam's attempt to make her feel able to alleviate her daughter's pain.

Sam stood. “I better get going. I need to tell Jason in person.” 

Alexis stood with her extending her arms questioningly toward her daughter as Sam stepped into the embrace.

Alexis wished there were something more she could do, or say, “Sam, I know I'm not the first person you'd talk to about any of this. I'm probably the last, but I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything.”

“I appreciate it Alexis. I really do.” Sam smiled weakly before turning to leave.

She was trying her best to keep in her tears. Once Sam let them start she wasn't sure she could stop. She needed Jason. Alexis asked a couple of times, but Sam insisted she was okay to drive. Alexis still couldn't help worrying as she left.

Alexis. Sam called her “Alexis” again. She knew it was probably hoping for too much, but one day she would love it if her daughter would just call her mom. All she wanted to be was Sam's mom, not Alexis. 

Alexis was the woman that pressured her in the chapel before Sam collapsed in premature labor resulting in the death of her baby. 

Alexis was the woman that defended the psychopath, Manny Ruiz, who kidnapped, terrorized, and attempted to rape Sam. 

Alexis was the woman that accepted the antidote when refusing it would have saved the brother Sam loved so much. 

She usually carried herself with a fairly high level of self-esteem, but each time Sam called her Alexis it was like a mirror was held up reflecting all of the terrible injustices Sam suffered at the hands of “Alexis Davis.”

Alexis still didn't know _how_ to forgive Sam, but at least now she knew she could. Her first born daughter taught her moments ago right there on that very couch it was possible to forgive far worse things.


	11. Chapter 11

Fear and guilt burned against Jason's stone cold demeanor. He needed Sam by his side. He needed the hope and positivity that shined through her smile and sparkled in her eyes to calm him. Jason wanted to be there for her and with her when the doctor called. 

He forced himself to focus on work at the warehouse before making his way over to the meeting Carly insisted could not possibly wait another day. Jason knew calling Sam rather than waiting to speak with her at lunch revealed the degree of his concern, but he couldn't help it. 

Jason prayed for good news, but worried Sam might hear otherwise during her visit with Alexis. He knew Sam wasn't ready, might never be ready, to discuss pregnancy with her mother considering their history.

It was no secret Jason never cared for Alexis. He wasn't convinced Alexis would ever be able to give Sam the unconditional love she needed, but he knew how much Sam always longed for her mother's love. Jason decided the best way to support their relationship was to stay out of their way as much as possible. 

He was comfortable with this as long as Alexis played nicely. Jason witnessed her verbal attacks on Sam one too many times to ever let his guard down. He was hoping Sam was on her way to him now when his phone rang.

xxxxx

Elizabeth stuck to her guns on her call with Jason. Carly and Sam would have to wait this time. In fact, they might as well get used to coming in 2nd and 3rd now that Jason was about to learn Elizabeth was having his child. Elizabeth wasn't sure how angry Jason would be once he learned she'd lied to him for months about the true paternity.

The only thing she knew was Jason would never deny his own child. Jason would put his child and the mother of his child before anyone else. He proved it just now by agreeing to meet with Elizabeth in the park before his “urgent” meeting with Carly and date with Sam.

She was glad Ric suggested meeting Jason in a neutral environment like the park. This spot was exactly as Ric described, overlooking the playground but quiet enough for a private conversation. Ric pointed out the children playing in the background would help keep Jason from getting too upset with her. Elizabeth was fortunate to have Ric's friendship. He'd been so understanding when she confided in him. Ric reminded Elizabeth she wasn't the kind of person to lie, especially about something this important. She found the courage to do the right thing with Ric's help.

Elizabeth's shift at the hospital began in a couple of hours. Cameron was at daycare. Ric insisted on standing by for her in another part of the park while he spent time with his daughter. Ric was always looking out for her. 

It felt nice to have someone putting her first for a change. She couldn't help wonder if Jason would do this now as well once he learned it was his child growing in her belly. Elizabeth pushed that thought out of her head. She wanted Jason, but there were too many reasons it would never work.

Elizabeth went over what she would say to Jason once he arrived. Jason would appreciate a straightforward approach. Elizabeth would tell the truth and why she felt compelled to lie. She would give her most sincere apology and beg Jason to find a way to forgive her. She would tell him she still wanted and needed his friendship and hoped he'd forgive her if not for her then at least for the sake of their child. 

She was afraid to get her hopes up, but Elizabeth couldn't help imagining Jason pulling her close and rubbing her belly as he promised everything would be alright. Elizabeth needed Jason not to hate her. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she ruined what they had together by lying.

Ric folded his phone closed while pushing his baby girl on the swings. Elizabeth called to let him know Jason agreed to meet. Ric reassured her he was right around the corner for her afterward then answered another call. It was his contact at the hospital lab calling to confirm Sam received the results of her pregnancy test. 

It turned out Ric was right to pay the lab tech to report negative results to Sam. Ric worked quickly to ensure his plan to breakup Jason and Sam was a success. It was only a matter of time before Sam realized the lab results were wrong. Sam was actually pregnant. 

It would be harder to break Sam and Jason apart if they knew Sam was pregnant right now. It would hurt Sam more to learn Elizabeth was carrying Jason's baby if Sam believed Elizabeth gave Jason what he wanted most when Sam failed. 

Sam deserved to suffer a little for everything she'd done to destroy Ric's family. Another quick call to Sam and all there was left to do was hope the timing worked out as planned.

xxxxx

Sam couldn't believe she'd been wrong about being pregnant. She recognized so many similar symptoms as during her first pregnancy, but the lab results were negative. Sam sat in her car a few minutes collecting herself before leaving her mother's lake house.

She struggled to hold herself together until she could get to Jason. She needed to hold him and be held by him. Her phone rang. She almost didn't answer after glancing at the caller ID. The last person she wanted to talk to right now was Ric, but her baby sister was with him. 

She answered just in case something was wrong. “Sam McCall. Hello Ric. What do you need? Is Molly alright?” 

Sam left a message for Jason, shut off her phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat. Dr. Lee's office still had to call with the other test results, but the one she wanted to know most of all was negative. Sam was afraid of more bad news. She might be able to face it again once she was in Jason's arms, but for now all callers would get voice mail. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. 

Ric needed her to pick Molly up early in the park due to some “urgent” work matter that couldn't wait. Viola was with Kristina at gymnastics. Alexis was too weak to leave the house after another round of chemotherapy and probably exhausted after the emotional conversation she'd just had with her. 

Sam's day definitely took a turn for the worst. First, the lab tech called to say she wasn't pregnant like she hoped and now she had to deal with Ric. Sam knew Jason would detect something if he heard her voice. She was actually relieved he hadn't picked up when she called to let him know she would be there as soon as she picked up her sister.

Ric knew where Elizabeth and Jason were in the park since he'd suggested the spot to Elizabeth. He positioned them so Sam would take the path right by them as she walked over to get Molly. Ric could only sit and wait and hope the timing worked out.

Sam was in a hurry to get Molly from Ric so she could meet up with Jason. She didn't want to deal with Ric any more than absolutely necessary. Sam parked at the Elm Street entrance of the park near Kelly's and took the path to the playground. She was thinking of skipping lunch and taking Jason back to their penthouse. She just wanted to be alone with him now, but she was caught off guard when she turned a corner along the path and happened to see Jason with Elizabeth.

She was about to make her presence known when suddenly Jason and Elizabeth embraced in a long hug. They pulled back, still in each others arms, as Jason kissed Elizabeth on her cheek, but it was what he did next that stunned Sam into silence. 

Jason put his hand on Elizabeth's belly and rubbed it lovingly as he smiled. She could barely make out Jason's words. “I promise everything will be alright Elizabeth. I'm going to do whatever it takes to give our child a great life.”

Sam was in shock. Her mind struggled to make some other kind sense of what just unfolded in front of her, but her heart already knew the truth. She lied. They lied to her. Elizabeth was pregnant with Jason's baby. 

Sam couldn't breath. She couldn't move. She couldn't stay and watch anymore. She turned to run nearly forgetting all about Molly. A breathy sob escaped her as she bit her knuckles and stopped. Dammit. She couldn't do this right now, not in front of Ric.

She wiped away the tears, gave herself a moment, and made her way to Molly. Ric only had to see her tortured face to know the timing must have been perfect.

“Hi Sam, is everything alright?” Mock concern lay thick in his voice. 

“I'm fine Ric. Is Molly all set to go?” Sam countered. 

Ric pressed the issue burying his smile inside. “It's just that you look as though you've been crying, Sam. Did you and Jason have a fight?” 

Sam snapped. “I said I'm fine, Ric! Mind your own damn business.” 

“I beg your pardon, but it is my business if you are emotionally unstable and planning to get behind the wheel of a car with my daughter.” Ric touted. 

Sam was about to lose it. “I'll show you emotionally unstable...” 

Carly interrupted. “Is there a problem here _Ric?_ I'm just on my way to meet with _Jason_. Shall I call him over to help settle things?” 

Carly was cutting through the park to meet up with Jason when she walked up on Sam and Ric and overheard his comment to Sam. Carly knew she better step in. The look on Sam's face said she was about to let loose on his ass which would be thoroughly entertaining normally, but Sam was so upset she'd forgotten about that sweet baby right there looking up at her from her stroller. 

Ric turned to handle Carly. “Not that this is _any_ of _your_ concern Carly, but I was just informing Sam here that I'm not comfortable with her driving Molly home when she's obviously very upset about something.” 

Carly turned to Sam. Sam's eyes didn't leave Ric. She was seething and barely able to hold her tongue. Ric was right about one thing. Sam was obviously very upset about something, but Ric wasn't helping. He was only provoking the situation. 

Carly took over to give Sam a minute to cool off. “I'm sure Sam is fine. She loves Molly and would never do anything to endanger her safety. If it makes you feel better, I'll make sure Sam gets Molly home safely.” 

Carly silenced Ric's protest before it left his mouth. “Or maybe we need to call Jason over after all?”

The damage was done. Ric decided to back off for now. 

He needed to check on Elizabeth anyway, “Fine. I'm sorry if I upset you further Sam. I'm just being a concerned _father_. After all, a good parent _always_ puts _his child_ first.”

Ric knelt down kissing Molly on the forehead as he told her goodbye. 

He managed to get one last dig in as he looked lovingly at Molly. “You know, Sam, maybe one day you'll understand the lengths a parent will go to in order to protect their child if you ever have any of your _own_.”

Carly saw Sam take the hit about children as if Ric had physically punched her in the gut. “Good _bye Ric_.” Carly gritted out. 

Ric ignored her and eyed Sam with his smug smirk in place. “I assume you parked at the Elm Street entrance like I told you. I'll leave the car seat by your car. You can leave it with Alexis and I'll pick it up next week.” 

Ric sneered at Carly and shook his head before turning to walk away. Sam was still frozen in place from her conversation with Ric. She hadn't spoken or looked at Carly or even acknowledge her baby sister. Carly hadn't seen Sam this distraught since she lost her baby. Carly hadn't really believed she would need to call Jason over to them, but seeing Sam like this made her wonder.

“Sam, please, sit with me for a minute.” Carly pushed Molly's stroller over to a nearby bench.

Sam shook herself out of her thoughts and sat beside Carly. “Thanks for the save... again.” 

Carly smiled at Molly trying to keep it light. “It's okay. Ric is an ass. I enjoy reminding him.” 

Molly smiled back with a happy high-pitched squeal. 

“See? Even Molly agrees.” Carly tried to illicit a smile from Sam. 

She turned a bit more serious, but still gentle in her approach. “Ric is an ass, but he was right about one thing. Something has you really upset. What's going on?”

Sam was so vulnerable right now and Carly's voice was so full of kindness and concern. She wasn't really used to this side of Carly, but it was nice for a change. Carly was on her side. She'd warned Sam countless times not to trust Elizabeth. If the gaping wound weren't so deep and so fresh she might have managed to keep quiet. Instead, Sam told Carly everything she just witnessed. 

Carly was in disbelief. “You must have it wrong, Sam.” 

Carly stood and turned with the stroller. “Come on, we're going over there right now to clear this all up. There is no way in _hell_ that bitch is having _my_ best friend's baby!”

Sam managed to stop her. “No, Carly. I'm sorry to unload this on you, but it's true. I saw Jason put his hand on Elizabeth's belly. I heard him swear to protect _their_ child. It's true. Elizabeth lied. Jason lied to me for her. How could he keep this from me? We're supposed to be starting a family together, but he's already going to be a father to Elizabeth's child.” 

All the fight drained from Carly's body. She sat back down on the bench with Sam. Carly was speechless. She looked over at Sam and couldn't help feel her pain it was so intense it was a tangible thing. It was an anchor pulling Sam down below the water and she wasn't even fighting it. Carly saw Sam sinking deeper and deeper. 

Sam was the one to tell her Michael was alive after the kidnapping. Sam and Jason were the ones that never gave up on finding Michael to bring him home. Sam was the one to stand up and get Michael help when he thought he'd killed his own father. Sam was the one that helped Michael and Jason escape the police and a murder trial. Sam was willing to become a fugitive and protect Carly's son with her life. Hell, Sam was the reason Jason went through with the surgery that saved his life when Carly was too preoccupied with her own craziness to be there for her best friend when he needed her most. 

The storm of Carly's hurt and jealousy clouded over these truths preventing her to see them clearly until now, or at all, but seeing Sam in such total devastation was like a hurricane force wind just blew into their lives. 

The clouds were gone leaving only the truth and it's destruction behind. She forgave Sam in that moment, for everything. Carly finally saw what Jason always saw. She recognized a part of herself in Sam, too many parts. 

Carly saw the tough exterior, the insecurities, the fierce loyalty to those she loved, and now the brokenness of having such a powerful love betrayed, more than once. Carly loved Jason more than anyone other than her children, but she could kill him now for making her see herself in Sam. Carly could strangle Jason for his part in making Sam go through a hell she wouldn't wish on anyone, except maybe Elizabeth.

Ugh, Sam had to be wrong. Please God, don't give that whiny tramp such a special and lifelong connection to Jason. Carly wished she took steps months ago. She cursed herself wishing she'd come up with the plan and rigged that damned paternity test so Lucky was the father.

It would have been a huge lie to her best friend. Carly wasn't sure she would've actually been able to keep the truth from Jason until now. Seeing Sam's pain reminded her of her own when Carly learned Sonny was the father of Kristina and when she found out he was the father of the baby girl Sam lost. 

Carly could just imagine Elizabeth racking Jason with guilt over his life choices. This truth was going to ruin them and she had no doubt now she could have gone to the grave with that secret to prevent this outcome.

Carly wasn't going to let Elizabeth win. Jason and Sam loved each other and they belonged with each other. 

Carly could see that clearly now. “Sam we don't know Jason lied. Today might be the first he's heard of this news. I wouldn't put it past Elizabeth to keep this from him. Maybe someone found out she was lying and forced her to tell the truth today? Maybe it was Lucky?” 

Sam considered Carly's idea. “I guess it's possible, but he wasn't upset with the news. You'd think he might be angry at Elizabeth for lying to him for months. He was hugging her and reassuring her.” 

Carly blew steam as she exhaled. “Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you? Elizabeth is a master manipulator. She talks in that soft little voice and bats those innocent eyelashes and guys fall all over themselves to make her feel better. Jason is no exception. If I know the real Elizabeth, and I do, she laid a guilt trip on Jason about his dangerous life as one of the reasons she thought it best to lie to him. It wouldn't surprise me if she even used the baby to get Jason to forgive her for her lies.” 

Sam wanted to believe Carly was right, but she couldn't deny what she saw. Sam remembered Jason's hand on Elizabeth's belly and the look in his eyes. He wasn't disappointed. He even seemed happy about it. Tears streamed down her face as she shut her eyes and sobbed.

This was no good. 

Carly needed to get Jason and Sam in a room together before Sam made any decisions she'd regret, like leaving him. “I'm supposed to meet with Jason right now. Let me talk to him. I know you guys can work this out. You just need a little help.”

Sam was adamant. “No, Carly. Promise me you won't discuss this with Jason. I... I need him to be the one to bring it up. I need to know he trusts me and he was just as surprised about this news as I am.” 

Carly understood where Sam was coming from. “I'll agree on one condition. Sam, you have to promise me you'll let me help you. I'm going to reserve a room at the Metro Court for you and Jason. It'll be ready immediately. Take Jason there as soon as we've dropped off Molly. You both need a private night alone with no interruptions to figure this all out. Promise you'll give Jason a chance to explain before you do anything you might regret.” 

Sam dried her eyes and smoothed the back of Molly's hair. “I promise. I think you're right. Jason and I could use time alone together. I better get Molly home. It's getting cold out here.” 

Carly stood with Sam. “I'm going with you.” 

Sam started to protest and insist she was okay to drive, but she thought better of it. If Carly was with Sam, then she couldn't confront Jason which Sam knew Carly was dying to do. 

“If you insist.” Sam pushed Molly down the path with Carly at her side hoping Jason and Elizabeth were gone by now.

Carly was dying to keep her meeting with Jason, but she'd promised Sam she'd give Jason a chance to tell Sam first. There was no way Carly could stop herself from confronting Jason if she saw him right now. She was also still worried about Sam. She might be okay to drive, but why risk it? 

Carly would keep her promise and allow Sam and Jason a chance to work it out first before she stepped in. She made a call to her hotel and booked their finest suite and all accoutrements under a special classification as “VIP” which allowed only upper management to view the guests names. Carly made it clear there were to be no interruptions to the room under any circumstances. 

She made a quick call to Jason. He didn't answer which ticked her off, but she supposed it was best since she'd probably let him have it over the phone anyway. 

It was hard enough to leave a simple message. “Jason, it's Carly. I'm sorry to do this, but I need to cancel our meeting. It's okay, I'm with Sam actually. We're planning a special day for the two of you. I've booked a suite for you and Sam at the Metro Court with no interruptions. Sam says she'll meet you at the suite instead of Kelly's in about two hours.” 

Sam was grateful Carly thought to cover. She wasn't ready to talk to Jason just yet. She was just too heartbroken. Why couldn't she be the mother of Jason's child? Tears began to fall again. It was probably good Carly was driving after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Carly was unusually quiet during the drive. Sam didn't really have anything to say, but couldn't help notice she'd never seen Carly go that long without words. Sam guessed she was busy scheming a way to make everything okay. Maybe Carly was just really upset too, probably both. 

Most of the red in Sam's eyes disappeared by the time she gingerly plucked a sleeping Molly out of her car seat. Alexis was surprised to see Sam twice in one day. Sam could tell she was even more surprised to see Carly with them. Alexis must have sensed her questions weren't welcome. Sam was relieved she wasn't pressed for any explanations regarding her apparent distress. 

She was happy to escape her mother's concerned eyes by carrying her sleeping baby sister upstairs to finish her nap. Sam loved holding her, especially while she slept. Molly was such a sweet baby girl. Tears formed again when the words “sweet baby girl” came to mind linking her memories instantly to her own sweet baby girl. 

She placed Molly safely in her crib without waking and pulled the soft white blanket over her chubby little thighs and belly. She smoothed her hair and wiped the tear from Molly's cheek that fell from Sam when she kissed Molly's forehead as she laid her down.

Alexis turned to Carly once Sam was upstairs. “How is she? I know the negative test results were upsetting, but I thought she'd be a little better after talking with Jason. She looks worse than when she left. Did something happen between Jason and Sam to upset her further?” 

Carly pressed her lips together and sighed. If Alexis only knew, she thought. “Sam had a very rough day. She hasn't had a chance to talk with Jason yet. I caught Ric provoking her in the park. He managed to get several digs in about not having any children of her own. Sam was pretty upset. I ran him off and decided it best to drive Sam and Molly here myself.”

Alexis growled. “Damn him. What the hell was he thinking saying something like that to Sam? Of all days especially... I could strangle him with my bare hands.” 

Carly stopped her. “Alexis, what bad news did Sam get earlier today?” 

Alexis debated if she should tell Carly since Sam hadn't, but decided to let Carly know since she was obviously trying to help. Sam wasn't going to turn to Alexis right now, but maybe she would turn to Carly. “The lab called with her pregnancy test results. They were negative. Sam was very upset. I tried to console her, but she was anxious to find Jason.”

Tears formed in Carly's eyes. She shook her head slowly. How much could one person endure in a single day? 

Carly needed to wrap this up with Alexis and get Sam to Jason right away. “I feel so bad for Sam. I wish I could help her, but I think the only person that has the power to make her feel better at this point is Jason. She's meeting him as soon as we leave here.” 

Alexis was surprised by her own relief to hear Jason and Sam weren't fighting and, as much as she wished otherwise, she agreed with Carly's assessment. “Sam is in real pain and, as much as I hate it, you're right. Jason is the only person that can help her right now.” 

Carly feigned a smile full of shock. “I'm sorry. Could you repeat that part again, the part where I believe you said I am right?” 

Alexis rolled her eyes with an exasperated face at Carly's smug look.

Sam walked into the living room at that point. “Right about what?” 

Both women turned to her as Carly answered. “I am right that we need to get you to Jason as soon as possible. So come on, let's go!" 

Carly motioned her toward the door impatiently and widened her eyes to Sam with a look that said let's get the hell out of here while the going is good. 

Sam smiled faintly and turned to Alexis before leaving. “Try not to worry and get some rest, okay?” 

Alexis smiled tenuously. “I'm going to check on you later. I'm not going to be able to stop myself. I'm just giving you fair warning.” 

Sam almost smiled a real smile with a half chuckle. “Fair enough, but my phone is going to be off the rest of the day so you may want to wait until tomorrow... fair warning.”

Alexis hadn't seen Sam this grieved since she didn't want to remember when. She wanted to scoop Sam up in her arms and be the one that could make it all okay, but she wasn't that person for her daughter. Alexis might never be that person and it killed her. 

She simply nodded instead. “Fair enough. Hang in there.” 

Sam tilted her head in a slight nod. “You too,” and with that Carly and Sam were out the door and on their way to the Metro Court.

xxxxx

Sam wasn't surprised Carly drove just amazed how good. She handled Sam's convertible like a bat out of hell. Carly drove safely with Molly, but now she was like a horse pointed toward home. She got a kick out of seeing this wild side of Carly. Sam bet Carly wouldn't mind driving with the top down if it weren't winter.

Sam loved driving with the top down. The wind on her face reminded her of the wind at sea. She missed that life sometimes, especially times like this when it seemed her old life offered freedom from the pain she felt now.

Sam shook this feeling off and opted for hope. Carly made a good point earlier in the park. It was possible Jason learned the truth the first time today. She pictured him at the hotel this very moment agonizing how to break this news to her. 

Maybe he needed her as much as she needed him right now? Sam was suddenly in a hurry to get to the hotel. She told Carly to step on it which evoked one hell of a wild look from Carly as she floored it.

xxxxx

Elizabeth walked onto her shift preening like a peacock. She was incredibly light footed for being six months pregnant. Jason knew the truth now and he'd forgiven her. He'd promised they would work everything out. He even agreed to keep the paternity secret from everyone. 

Everyone except Sam. Elizabeth frowned remembering that part. She'd suggested the secret was safer the less people that knew the truth, but Jason refused to keep Sam in the dark. Elizabeth was in no position at the moment to insist on anything after lying to Jason for months and then admitting Ric already knew the truth.

She shivered remembering the icy rage in Jason's eyes at the mention of Ric's name. Jason didn't want Elizabeth anywhere near Ric. Elizabeth had to do some serious convincing Ric would never do anything to hurt her. She explained Ric was the reason she finally gained the courage to tell Jason the truth. 

Jason seemed to let it go at that point, but his jealousy over her relationship with Ric gave Elizabeth a little thrill. Jason still cared for her, more than he was able to admit openly since he was still in a relationship with Sam at the moment.

Dr. Lee's unusually harsh tone slapped Elizabeth out of her delusional state, “This was totally against protocol! His incompetence placed two of my patients lives in danger! You tell that lab tech he better find me as soon as he's back from lunch. If I have to come find him it will be much much worse. If anyone in your department calls another one of my patients without my expressed written authorization ever again, this conversation will seem like a sassy little nail salon chit-chat compared to the hell I'll bring down.” 

Wow. Dr. Lee was pissed. Elizabeth looked over and noticed Emily and Epiphany as astonished as she was watching Kelly slam the phone.

Emily was first to engage the tiger. “Dr. Lee, is there something I can do to help?” 

Kelly replied sharply as she slammed her chart open looking up contact numbers. “Not unless you have Sam McCall on speed dial.” 

Elizabeth was impressed Emily didn't even flinch. Must be used to snippy comments like that after living at the Quartermaine mansion for so long. 

Kelly took a breath. “I'm sorry, Emily. It's just the lab has been having some real screw-ups lately with several of my patients and this one could be very serious.” 

Emily smiled graciously. “I understand. Actually, I may be able to help. Sam McCall is dating my brother and Nikolas is her cousin so, as a matter of fact, I do have all of their numbers on speed dial.” 

Kelly laughed. “I keep forgetting just how closely connected everyone is in Port Charles.”

Epiphany went back to work satisfied Emily defused Dr. Lee's self-destruct. Elizabeth snickered silently to herself. If Kelly only knew just how closely everyone was “connected.” She edged over trying to get a better ear on why Kelly needed to speak with Sam, but Epiphany needed her to check on a patient down the hall.

Emily and Dr. Lee were now alone at one side of the nurse's station with Epiphany on the other entering orders and taking calls. Emily realized Kelly's anger was born out of real concern for her patient, her patient, Sam McCall. 

Now Emily was worried too. “Kelly, what's going on with Sam? Is she sick?” 

Kelly wanted to keep this issue discreet, but she needed to speak with Sam right away. Sam hadn't returned any of the messages she'd left in the last couple hours. “I guess since we're both doctors here and since Sam is practically family to you now and since I really could use your help finding her as soon as possible... Sam is pregnant.” 

Emily smiled brightly. “Oh my gosh! How wonderful! Sam and Jason will be thrilled.”

Kelly smiled then sighed. “It is wonderful news. It would be even more wonderful if Sam weren't walking around right now with the mistaken information provided to her by some bungling lab tech that her pregnancy test was negative.” 

Emily frowned. “Oh no. Sam and my brother have wanted a family together for a long time, but something always gets in the way. They've already lost two babies. I'm sure she was crushed when she got that call. I hope Jase was with her.”

Kelly pursed her lips and nodded in agreement. “Exactly my point. I learned after reviewing Sam's MRI her pregnancy is very high risk. If I hadn't ordered the MRI, it would be weeks before we knew she was pregnant. Weeks of Sam stressing out about getting pregnant when she already is pregnant. It's crucial for Sam to avoid all possible stress during this pregnancy, but especially the first and last trimester. I'll feel much better when I've spoken with her, but what do you mean they've lost two babies? Sam's medical record only shows one stillborn pregnancy.” 

Emily filled her in briefly. “Sam and Jason were in the process of adopting a baby girl after Sam's baby died, but the birth mother changed her mind and they had to give her back.” 

This was the part Kelly disliked about her job. There was so much joy when a pregnancy went well that it usually made up for the bad stuff, but she always took cases like Sam's to heart. She wanted all of her patients to know that same joy of holding their healthy newborn in their arms. “How very sad. I didn't know.”

Emily reached in her pocket and turned on her cell. “All the more reason to find her and give her the good news! I'll call her cell, their home, Jason's cell, and keep going until I reach someone that knows where she is. If I happen to speak with Sam, would you prefer I have her call you rather than tell her myself?” 

Kelly appreciated Emily's professionalism. 

She respected her constant grace and style under pressure. “Thank you Emily. I want her to come and see me right away so I can apologize in person for this mess and run a few more tests, but if you find her the most important thing is for her to know the truth so she can avoid stress. Come with me. I'll fill you in on Sam's case so you're prepared to answer her questions should you find her first. Please, keep me informed if you speak with Sam.” 

Emily followed Dr. Lee to her office. “Certainly.”

xxxxx

Jason's mind was racing and frozen at the same time. What the hell was he going to do? Elizabeth was pregnant with his child. Sam might be pregnant with his child. He might have two babies on the way by two different mothers. What the hell was he going to do? Finances weren't a concern. He was wealthy enough to take care of a dozen children, but this wasn't how he wanted his family. 

Jason felt very strongly both parents should raise their child together. How the hell was he going to accomplish that? One of his kids would grow up without their father around. Sam was the love of his life. He would never leave her again, but he wasn't so sure she would want to stay once he told her about Elizabeth's baby. 

He remembered her shock and hurt that day on the roof when he told Sam it was possible Elizabeth's baby was his. It broke her to pieces. How the hell was he going to tell her now that Elizabeth lied and the baby was his after all?

He understood Elizabeth's explanation at the time, but he was still in shock and now that the shock was wearing off Jason was getting a little pissed with her. He was now in the horrible situation of having to break Sam's heart... again. God, what if she wasn't pregnant yet? He'd only considered how hard it would be if both Elizabeth and Sam were expecting his child at the same time, but if Sam wasn't pregnant? 

Please, please let Sam be carrying their child, he prayed. He wanted their baby so much. He'd never tell Elizabeth, but when he touched her belly earlier all he could think of was Sam's big belly when she was pregnant with Lila. He wanted that again, but with Sam.

Jason promised Elizabeth everything would work out. He didn't know how, but he'd never turn his back on his child. He couldn't think straight. He needed Sam. He needed to be near her; to hold her. 

Jason had somehow made his way to the outdoor table and chairs at Kelly's from the park lost in thought. He didn't see Carly inside yet. He was late. Maybe he missed her, or maybe she was late? 

He'd turned his phone off while with Elizabeth since she said she only needed a few minutes of his undivided attention. Jason was so blown after that conversation he'd forgotten to turn it back on. Damn. What if he missed a call from Sam? He checked voice mail and missed 5 calls. 

->Sam: Hi there. I'm on my way, but Ric called and needs me to pick Molly up from him in the park. I'll see you soon. I can't wait to hold you. Love you. 

->Carly: Jason, it's Carly. I'm sorry to do this, but I need to cancel our meeting. It's okay, I'm with Sam actually. We're planning a special day for the two of you. I've booked a suite for you and Sam at the Metro Court without interruption. Sam says she'll meet you at the suite instead of Kelly's in about two hours.

->Sonny: mumble grumble mumble... hate voice mail. Jason! Call me. It's business.

->Spinelli: Salutations, Stone Cold. It is I, the Jackal, checking in with the most dire dispatch. The lovely Dr. Lee left several urgent messages chronicling repeated thwarted attempts to reach Fair Samantha on her cell. She goes on to express the imperative nature that Fair Samantha return her call post haste. Also, I must not neglect to mention Mister Sir and the Bernificent One each behest your most expeditious assiduity. Uh, that is to say, of course, at your earliest availability. I took it upon myself to attempt to reach Fair Samantha. It appears her phone is indeed... turned off. Which in and of itself does not necessarily denote anything of a sinister circumstance. Please know my service is on standby should further succor be required to perhaps possibly pinpoint the current coordinates of The Goddess no doubt ensuring her safety.

->Emily: Jase, hi, it's Em. Could you please give me a call on my cell as soon as you get this message? It's really important and if Sam is around, keep her close until we speak, okay? Bye for now. Talk with you soon.

Jason tried to prioritize in his mind. Sam sounded upset in her message. Something was wrong. He hoped it wasn't bad news about the tests. Maybe her visit with Alexis didn't end well? 

Carly sounded slightly off too though and she canceled the meeting she insisted couldn't possibly wait another minute with no explanation. Now she was with Sam and they were planning a special day? Since when did those two plan anything together except their next bar fight? True, Carly had been supportive of Sam lately, but it wasn't like they were best friends all of a sudden. Something was definitely up. 

Spinelli said Sam's cell was turned off and Dr. Lee had left urgent messages. Sam couldn't wait to hear from Dr. Lee. Why would she turn her phone off? Sam mentioned she was picking Molly up from Ric. He better not have said or done anything to upset her. 

Emily wanted Jason to keep Sam close until they spoke. Emily was no alarmist, so it must be something really important if she was saying this to him. Jason needed to find Sam and hold her and see she was okay, then they would call Dr. Lee and Emily together. 

Carly's message was left almost two hours ago. Wow. He had no idea that much time had passed. He was wandering the park lost in thought longer than he realized. Sam should be on her way to the hotel now. Jason hopped in his black SUV and headed for the Metro Court. 

He tried Sam's phone on the way.... still turned off. He returned Sonny, Bernie, and Spinelli's calls on the way as well before trying Sam again. Still no answer. He called Spinelli back to trace Sam's car since her phone was turned off.

She was driving at break neck speed toward the hotel. She'd be there in 2.7 minutes. Jason would arrive in 6.5 minutes according to his GPS. Something was wrong. Sam was not a reckless driver. She was in a hurry to get to the hotel; to get to him. Jason hit the gas and GPS recalculated. His ETA was now 4 minutes, unless he got a ticket first.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily left urgent messages on Sam's cell, Jason's cell, and at their home. She made a mental list of whom Sam and Jason might be with. Alexis, Spinelli, Sonny, and Carly came to mind. Maybe Sam was with Alexis? She decided to try her first. Emily smiled. Kelly would laugh again if she saw Emily's list of contacts. It read nearly as long as the Port Charles phone directory only better since Emily new all the private cell numbers too. 

“Davis residence.” Alexis answered weakly. 

Emily wished it wasn't necessary to disturb Alexis. She recalled how worn out she'd been during her own battle with cancer. Alexis needed rest. She and Nikolas needed to make time to check in on her soon. “Hi, Alexis, it's Emily.”

“Emily, how nice to hear from you. How are you?” Alexis loved her favorite nephew's wife. Emily was an exceptional person and a beloved addition to her family. 

“I'm well. Thank you. How are you feeling?” Emily inquired. 

“I'm hanging in there. Thanks. What can I do for you?” Alexis wondered.

“I hate to disturb you. I know you must be exhausted, but I'm looking for Sam. Have you seen her? Do you know how I might find her?” Emily spoke in a calm voice trying not to worry her.

“She was here this morning and then she and Carly dropped Molly off a bit ago, but they've left now. Is everything okay? Sam got some upsetting test results earlier when she was here with me. There isn't more bad news is there? I don't know if she could take anymore today. She was really upset when she arrived with Molly. She was so upset when Carly found her in the park that Carly insisted on driving for Sam. It was that bad.” Alexis recounted.

Emily felt the familiar tightness of anxiety in her chest. “Actually, that is why Dr. Lee's been trying to contact Sam without success the last couple hours. She thought I might have a few more contact numbers considering my relationship with her family and asked that I try to help locate her. I can't really discuss any details due to patient confidentiality, but the results she received earlier were wrong. It's urgent I speak with her to properly inform Sam of her condition.”

Alexis was a jumbled mix of worried and giddy beyond belief. “A lab tech called Sam this morning and informed her that her pregnancy test results were negative. Now you're saying those results were wrong? Wrong would mean... Sam is pregnant?”

Emily tried to remain professional. “I'm sorry Alexis. I can't really discuss her results, but if I were a gambler I would say that was a very safe bet!”

“I understand. This conversation never took place. Sam is going to be so incredibly happy. Carly said Sam was going straight to Jason when they left here about a half hour ago, but she didn't say where. You should be able to reach her if you call Carly. They're probably still on their way back to town. It's about a 40 minute commute.” Alexis suggested.

“Wonderful. I think Carly may be one of the few numbers I don't have. Do you happen to have her number?” Emily was not a fan of Carly to put it mildly, especially after she'd conspired with Jax to keep Nikolas away from his son.

“Oddly enough, I do.” Carly gave Alexis her cell phone number after she and Jax stopped by one afternoon to find her in a bad way from the chemo. It was one of those rare moments Alexis saw a glimmer of something redeeming in the younger woman. Carly insisted Alexis call her if needed. Carly was the last person Alexis would ever call for help and Carly knew it, but badgered Alexis until she programmed her numbers into her phone just in case.

Alexis provided the number and Emily thanked her. “Thanks Alexis. I'll make sure to tell Sam you can't wait to hear from her.”

“Yes. Please do and let me know if I can help any further.” Alexis wished she detained Sam for questioning now. She might still be there when Emily called. Alexis could have shared in her daughter's joy when she found out she was pregnant after all. She would've loved to witness Sam's hurt turn to elation. 

Sam was having a baby. Her daughter was having a baby. Alexis would be a grandmother. Oh. She felt light-headed. She was certain she was much too young for any such title. She had a toddler of her own for Pete's sake. However, even this thought failed to tarnish the happiness and relief she felt for Sam right now.

“Carly, it's Emily.” She announced.

What the hell was Emily calling about? She could only think of one reason. Emily must be looking for Jason. “Hi Emily. What's up?”

“I just spoke with Alexis. She mentioned you were with Sam and gave me your number since Sam and Jason aren't answering or returning any messages.” Emily explained.

“Sam and I were together, but she left to meet Jason. I know Sam has her phone turned off and I think Jason as well. Maybe you should take the hint and not bother them. They need some “alone” time right now.” Carly suggested.

Carly irritated Emily. “Listen Carly, I need to speak with Sam. It's urgent, so if you know how to reach either of them just tell me. I don't have time for this with you.”

“Sam and Jason are going through something right now and whatever “urgent” personal problem you plan to bombard them with will just have to wait. You know what? Let me save us both the time...” Carly ended the call.

Man. Carly's nerve! She was the guiltiest party of all when it came to throwing all her personal problems on Jason and expecting him to solve everything. Emily was sure Carly knew where they were. She tried calling back, but the call went straight to voice mail. Damn it, Carly. 

Emily felt strange speaking with Sonny now that their romance was over. She put that call off hoping it wouldn't be necessary.

“Greetings. It is I, the Jackal. How may I be of service?” Damian Spinelli had a unique way with words.

“I'm so glad to reach you. I wasn't sure if this was your number, or not. I retrieved it from my call log from a few days ago.” Emily was relieved to hear Spinelli's voice. She was certain he would be able to help. Given his skills, she wasn't sure why she hadn't called him first.

“Noble Emily? Oh, a multitude of most jubilant salutations dear Noble One. To what do I owe this most incredible delight?” Spinelli gushed.

“I'm trying to locate Sam and Jason. They haven't returned Dr. Lee's messages and it's urgent that I speak with Sam. Do you have any idea where I might find them?” Emily replied.

“As a matter of fact, Stone Cold and The Goddess are meeting at the Metro Court hotel this very moment.” Spinelli offered.

“Oh thank you, Spinelli. Do you happen to know if they were meeting in the restaurant, or lobby? I could have them paged if I knew where they might be.” Emily explained.

“I spoke with Stone Cold moments ago. He mentioned the Valkyrie arranged for a private suite for the pleasure of Stone Cold and Fair Samantha tonight. Alas, I was not entrusted with the classified suite number. A distinct directive was issued by Stone Cold strongly discouraging any interruptions.” Spinelli continued.

“It's okay, Spinelli. I'll take it from here. Thanks so much for your help.” Emily ended.

“You are most welcomed. I shall forever be at the Noble Emily's aide whenever the call to service may arise.” Spinelli was in awe of Stone Cold's amazing little sister.

Emily was still in Dr. Lee's office ending her call to Spinelli when Kelly walked back in to check on her progress. “Any luck?”

“I haven't actually spoken to Sam, but I just learned she and Jason have checked into a room at the Metro Court for tonight. They aren't taking any calls, so I thought I'd use my lunch break to run over there and speak with them both in person. Care to join me?”

“I would love to be there to tell Sam in person. Unfortunately, I have a scheduled induction starting soon. My patient is being prepped. I'm just so concerned for Sam. I wanted to check back with you before I started.” Kelly explained.

“I understand. I'll make sure to convey your concern to Sam and Jason both. I know they'll understand this wasn't anything that should reflect negatively on your care. I know you feel bad about this mix up, but I think it's important to make sure the fault is directed on the actual source of the problem.” Emily tried to make Kelly feel better. Dr. Lee wasn't responsible for a mistake made by the lab. 

“Thanks Emily. You're right. We need to address the source of the problem. That lab tech never found me and he should be back from lunch by now. Victor something. I'm going to have to go looking for him after this procedure it seems.” Kelly was getting angry again thinking of this nitwit.

“You know, it's just a thought, but what if you waited to confront him. I'd like us to look back at all of these errors you've had with each of your patients lately and also check with the other doctors to see if they've had any trouble with labs. It might work in our favor to get all of our facts together, before we proceed.” Emily proposed.

“Good thinking. I knew there was a reason I liked you Quartermaine. Let's get together soon. I'd like for us to report our findings to risk management before any other patients are affected.” Dr. Lee agreed.

Carly handed the valet the keys to park Sam's car. She directed Sam over to the check-in and issued Sam her key card. Okay, so she'd lied to Emily on the phone when she told her Sam wasn't with her. It was for the best. Sam was in no state of mind to speak with anyone other than Jason right now.

She observed from the system no other card was issued, so Jason hadn't arrived yet. Sam was disappointed. She wanted him with her. She needed to see he was okay, but how could he be okay? Her mind was now processing new thoughts beyond her own shock, denial, and anger since seeing Jason and Elizabeth in the park a few hours ago. Sam was really starting to believe Jason may have just found out. If so, he would be torn up right now. The elevator ride ended and she entered the suite.

Carly went over the top. The suite was incredible. Aside from the luxurious décor, the table was set with the finest linen, china, candlelight, a sterling silver and glass rosebud vase filled with red roses, and a bucket of champagne chilling. Sam appreciated Carly's effort, but wasn't sure a romantic dinner with Jason was in the cards for tonight. It suddenly occurred to her that this might be the last time they were together. What if Jason decided he couldn't be with her anymore? 

Sam had no doubt of his love for her, but she also knew how devoted he would be to his child and the mother of his child. Which wasn't her. She flinched. If she ever had to choose between Jason and her child? She closed her eyes as tears fell. Sam sat on the sofa reflecting on what she would say to Jason once he arrived. She could think of nothing. No words would come to her. She just wanted to see him, to look in his eyes, to hold him and to love him. If this might be there last night together, she just wanted to be with him.

Her nerves were on edge as she sat waiting for him. Maybe she needed a drink to calm them? Who was she kidding? It would take four or five drinks to calm her nerves. She looked over at the champagne. It would take something stronger than that. She headed to the wet bar and located her whiskey of choice. Never one for mixers, she opened the small bottle of bourbon and poured it all into a double old fashioned. She poured two small bottles and walked toward the balcony before having her drink.

The freezing balcony barely registered among her deeper thoughts as she stared out at the view. This suite overlooked the huge lake that held Spoon Island. She could see the lighthouse near the island cliffs and the dark contrast of Wyndemere castle against the bright afternoon sun. Sam smiled hearing her cousin in her head quickly correcting her that Wyndemere was a mansion not a castle. Sam shook her head smiling. Sorry Nikolas, she thought, I've never seen any “mansion” with a parapet and turrets. It was definitely a castle.

She sipped her first sip. The alcohol warmed her instantly from the winter wind. It was sunny and warm for February, but the wind was pretty chilly up that high. Her attention was directed back to the sunlight sparkling on the waves of the lake. She caught sight of a magnificent sail and her imagination got away from her. She envisioned herself sailing that craft out of the lake, up river, and out to sea, sailing blissfully along with the wind. 

She closed her eyes and felt the whipping winds hitting her just as they would at sea. She could almost smell the sea air and feel the splash against her cheeks. Freedom, such blissful freedom. Peace washed over her. Sam took another large swig of her drink for warmth, but the taste seemed off. 

She'd brushed the first taste off to not having had any alcohol in a while, but there was definitely something wrong with this whiskey. She took another small discerning taste. It had a sour aftertaste she'd never experienced before. She held the drink up in the sunlight. There was no discoloration or unusual sediment. She went back inside to check the bottles for anything peculiar.

xxxxx

Jason practically threw his keys at the valet and rushed the check-in desk with the determination of an offensive lineman. He gave the startled clerk his name as she typed to prepare his key card.

“Jason, thank Gawd! It's about time. Where have you been? Never mind. I don't want to know. Listen, Sam is already upstairs.” Carly rushed out.

“Good. I need to see her.” Jason tapped his closed hand rapidly against the counter waiting for the clerk to hand him the key card.

“Yeah, you two definitely need to talk, but listen. Jason, I promised Sam I wouldn't say anything to you and let you two work it out, but you should know...” Carly was interrupted.

“Know what? Is Sam okay? What's wrong?” Jason demanded.

“No. She's not okay, Jason. I caught Ric's verbal assault on her in the park earlier when she had to meet him to pick up Molly. Sam is really upset and she needs you. You two need to talk and be honest about everything you're feeling right now.” Carly instructed.

He retrieved the key and room number. “That's the plan Carly.”

Jason waived bye to her as he stepped to the express elevator.

Damn Ric! He should have killed him when he had the chance. He'd warned him to stay away from both Sam and Elizabeth, but he hadn't listened. Jason was now certain Ric was working some angle with Elizabeth and now he'd attacked Sam with his hateful words. It was obvious the ass kicking he'd given him wasn't a clear enough message. Ric didn't want to push Jason too much further. He was close to ignoring Sonny's order and finishing the job he started months back.

Dammit. Hurry up. I thought this was the express elevator? Should have taken the stairs. Jason was sure he'd have beaten the elevator even though it was near the top of the 25 story hotel. Carly said Sam was really upset. What did Ric say to her? Elizabeth admitted she'd already told Ric that Jason was her baby's father. Had Ric already told Sam? Jason's stomach lurched thinking how Ric would tell Sam in the cruelest way possible. Dammit! Jason punched the cherry veneer panel on the wall with his fist as he watched the light nearing his floor.

He had to tell Sam right away, if Ric hadn't already. He couldn't risk Sam learning the truth from anyone else, especially that bastard. He'd kill Ric if he betrayed Elizabeth's trust and broke Sam's heart for his own sick pleasure. Jason's thoughts went back to the night he found Sam in the nursery after he'd told Sam earlier Elizabeth might be pregnant with his child. The hurt in her eyes. He'd grabbed her wrist to stop her, but she said she knew she was already "only a memory" and walked out. He shut his eyes to stop the tears from forming.

What if this was his last night with Sam? What if she'd learned the truth from Ric and decided she couldn't be with him anymore? Could he blame her? How could he ask her to stay around with the daily reminder of his unfaithfulness? He couldn't lose her. He needed her. He just wanted to hold her and love her. If this was his last chance with Sam, he just wanted to be with her. His chest tightened and his heart physically hurt realizing this might be the end. Sam may not want him anymore.

Jason was at the door to the suite before the elevator finished opening. He took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in pushing it shut behind him. Sam was standing at the bar with a large drink in her hand. 

The warmest amber brown met piercing blue and her pain washed over him. He tried to speak, but the words were stuck behind the lump in his throat. He was afraid to move toward her; afraid to confront the rejection he was sure to receive. His windblown cheeks stung as warm salt water hit them.

 

Sam heard the door of the suite open and close and looked to see Jason standing there. Their eyes met and his pain washed over her making the drink in her hand suddenly very heavy. She let it rest a little too hard against the bar as she released it and turned to him. Words failed her. Jason was having a hard time saying anything. She feared his words. She could see in his eyes he would tell her about Elizabeth. He would tell her he needed to be there for them. She didn't want to hear it, not yet.

Jason's pain wet his face and Sam's heart physically hurt for him, hurt for them both. 

“Jason,” she cried as she ran to him. 

Sam crashed into him hugging her arms tightly around his lower back. Her soft body melting against stone cold steel. She felt him warm to her as his arms enveloped her in his strong grasp pulling her tighter against him.

Jason choked back the lump trying to find words. Sam was in his arms. Jason pressed his face into the crease of her neck at her shoulder and breathed her in. He never wanted to let go. This was right. This was all he wanted. For the rest of his life, she was all he wanted. He had to make her understand somehow. 

“Sam,” Jason began. “There's... there's something I need to tell you.”

Sam pulled back. She placed her fingers over his lips silencing him. She looked deep into his eyes slowly shaking her head no. Jason read the longing in her eyes and the need to be with him, in this moment, with no words. His eyes reflected the same and she lowered her hand as their lips collided in hot passion.

She pushed Jason's black leather jacket off his shoulders and arms letting it fall to the floor. Her hands found his belt buckle and began undoing his pants as they kissed. He grabbed the bottom of Sam's cream wide goose neck sweater. and lifted it over her head tossing it aside as their kiss broke apart. She unzipped his pants as her desire burned into him in every look and touch.

Jason grabbed Sam and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wouldn't make it to the bed. He wouldn't make it to the sofa. He turned and pressed her up against the wall. Sam's calf length black leather boots pushed Jason's pants and boxers down to his knees from behind as she clung to him. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as her back pushed against the wall keeping her suspended. Jason placed his hands on each of her thighs and pushed her black wool skirt up over her curvacious hips and ass revealing ivory satin string panties. Jason clutched the flimsy sides and ripped her panties off throwing them to the floor.

She could see he was already hard for her and felt the familiar wetness pooling between her thighs for him. This was more than passion. This was more than desire. It was a primal need they shared to be one. More than food. More than water. More than their very next breath. His need was too strong to be halted by tenderness. Jason looked Sam in her eyes and thrust completely into her with overwhelming force.

Sam exhaled sharply. Her need to have him inside her overcoming the initial pain as he pushed deep forcing her walls to open to his will. Her mouth and tongue met his with equal fervor as he swallowed her groans while continuing to pump in and out of her with slow deliberation. Jason broke the kiss. He wanted to look in her eyes. He pushed her back against the wall harder and pulled at her bra forcing her breasts to pop out one after the other. Sam's nipples hardened at the roughness of his grasp followed by his hot mouth on them.

Sam's leather boots dug into his sides and buttocks. She was raised slightly taller than him clutching his hair at the back of his head as he sucked her breasts before lowering her again and thrusting into her at a slow and steady beat. Their eyes met again. Jason was claiming her. With each and every demanding thrust, he was telling her that she was his. It was all she wanted; all she needed, to be his. She was his.

Jason grabbed her hand and pressed it up against the wall as their fingers intertwined. He was near climax and she could feel it, feel how hard he was and how wild and insistent his thrusts became. He hugged his arm around her back pulling her to him. 

“Only you, forever!” Jason confessed between heavy breaths.

His movements and his words brought her over the edge. 

“Forever!” She managed to get out between uneven breaths as she squeezed him tight drawing him into her further and grinding against the wonderful sensation to make it last.

She felt a jolt go through him at her words. No woman could make his body respond as quickly and forcefully as Sam. Their hand hold tightened as Jason shot deep inside. Sam fell against him as he pulsed inside her; giving her every last drop of his love as his heart pounded wildly against her breasts. They stood there for a moment up against the wall and melded together as one unable to move or speak and barely able to breathe. 

Jason lowered Sam to her feet after catching their breaths and they stood there with arms around each others waists. He gazed down at the woman he loved; put his cheek to hers and they stayed in that embrace for a long moment. No words just closeness, just love.

xxxxx

Carly spotted Emily entering the hotel lobby. Dear Lord, did she have to have it spelled out for her? Jason and Sam didn't want to be disturbed. Their future depended on having this night to work things out. She headed over to Emily to stop her in her tracks.

“Emily, what brings you by our lovely establishment today?” Carly knew full well what brought Emily here. She must have found out somehow Jason and Sam were in a suite upstairs.

“You know full well what brings me here, Carly.” Emily spouted. “I told you. It's urgent I speak with Sam and my brother. I know they're here. Now what room are they in?” Emily demanded.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Carly claimed in a flat smile that said I know exactly what you're talking about, but you'll never get it out of me.

Emily was exasperated. “Carly, I shouldn't tell you this, but it's a medical emergency. I need to speak with Sam now. It can't wait. I know she's upset and stressed right now and it's dangerous in her condition.”

“Condition. What condition? Is Sam... Is Sam pregnant? She couldn't be. I mean, the lab called her this morning and told her the test was negative.”

Damn. Carly got her so mad she said way more than she intended. “Carly, look, I've already said more than I should. Please, please just take me to Sam and Jason.”

Carly pointed Emily over to the express elevator. She wasn't going to miss Emily giving Sam and Jason this news. Sam and Jason were having a baby! Carly almost hugged Emily. Almost. Instead she sprinted like a giddy school girl to the elevator. This couldn't be happening at a better time.

xxxxx

Sam pushed her bra and skirt back into place and was pulling her sweater back on when they heard a knock at the door. Jason finished zipping and buckling his pants and picked up his jacket and tossed it on the sofa. He noticed Sam's torn and discarded panties just as Sam opened the door and palmed them quickly.

Carly pushed her way inside with Emily close behind. “I know. I know. Before you start, I know I promised no interruptions, but this couldn't wait.”

Jason was confused and slightly alarmed to see his sister here now remembering the message she left. It must be incredibly important for her to leave the hospital during her shift. No. What if his worst fear was realized and she was about to tell Sam she wasn't able to have children due to the bullet she took for him?

Jason walked to Sam standing near her in a protective stance with his arm around her. “This isn't a good time. Sam and I need to talk. I got your message. I planned to call you back as soon as I met up with Sam. We just... We need to talk first.” Jason stammered.

Sam put her arm around Jason as he walked over to her. She was confused to see Emily. She wondered if something happened with Jason's family or hers. “Emily, is Nikolas alright? Is it my mother? Is she... Is she alright?” Sam worried.

Emily was caught off guard by her questions. “What? Oh no, Sam, everyone is fine. I just spoke to Alexis and she sounded just fine. Tired, but just fine. I'm actually here about you.”

“Me? I don't understand.”

“Yes, you see I'm actually helping out Dr. Lee today. She's been trying to reach you the last several hours without luck. She thought I might have better luck finding you considering we're practically family. It's about your test results.” Emily explained.

Jason felt Sam tense at this reminder and he tensed up as well preparing to step in. “Em, really, can this just wait?” Jason near pleaded.

Carly broke in. “Jason trust me, this is good news. Let her explain.”

Emily looked at Carly and back at Sam to continue. “Carly is right, Sam. I have some good news for both of you...”

“You're pregnant!” Carly interrupted.

Jason looked shocked. Sam was confused. Emily was aggravated and Carly was grinning ear to ear.

“No, the lab called earlier. They said my results were negative. I'm not pregnant.” Sam recited unwilling to get her hopes up now.

Jason pulled Sam closer to kiss the side of her head and rubbed her shoulder. He didn't know she'd already gotten that call. He was supposed to be with her for that call.

“It's true, Sam. I promise you. You are pregnant. There was a mix up with the labs. The lab tech should never have called you. It was against protocol and I'm sure he will suffer some serious consequences before it's all over. Dr. Lee was furious when she discovered what happened. You see, your MRI scan was delivered to Dr. Lee and it is perfectly clear from the scan that you are indeed a little over 5 weeks pregnant.” Emily explained.

“Pregnant. I'm pregnant. You're... You're sure? You're really really sure?" Tears brimmed from her eyes.

“Yes. Yes! I saw the scans myself. You and Jason are making me an aunt!” Emily exclaimed.

“Me too!” Carly chimed in.

Sam turned to see Jason's reaction. She wasn't sure he'd still be happy now that he had a child on the way with Elizabeth. Maybe he'd changed his mind about having a child with her. 

Jason was beaming. 

He grabbed Sam up in his arms hugging her with laughter on his lips. “We're having a baby! Sam! We're finally having a baby of our own. I love you. I love you, Sam.”

Sam hugged him tight. He was happy. No, he was ecstatic. Sam kissed his cheek. “I love you too. We're having a baby!” 

She couldn't believe it. “Oh!” Sam shouted in a painful cry.

Jason quickly eased her back to her feet in alarm. “Sam what is it? What's wrong?”

“Jason, I didn't know. I didn't know I was pregnant and I had a drink, a big drink.” Sam looked to Emily in concern.

Emily sighed. This was, in part, why it was so important to find Sam. “It's okay. One drink shouldn't hurt, but to be safe I'd like you to drink a lot of water to flush the alcohol out of your blood stream as quickly as possible. Okay?”

“Okay. Yes, absolutely.” Sam got her dream come true and there was nothing she would do to jeopardize it.

“Here, let's sit down.” Emily motioned to the sofa and chair.

Carly went to the wet bar and poured a tall glass of water for Sam before taking a seat with them.

“Carly, this is personal medical information. I need to speak with my patient alone, if you don't mind.” Emily announced.

“Oh, come on. You know as well as I do that I'm going to get Jason and Sam to tell me everything as soon as you leave anyway.” Carly professed.

Jason started to step in. “Carly, maybe...”

“It's okay. She can stay.” Sam interrupted.

“Are you sure?” Emily and Jason chimed together.

“I'm sure. Carly can stay.” Sam confirmed. 

Something had changed between Carly and Sam today, but it had been building for months she realized. Carly was there for Sam and supported Sam the last six months, but today they bonded in a way she never thought possible. The realization Elizabeth was having Jason's baby was something they both suffered. Carly knew the truth and was on Sam's side. 

Sam didn't feel the lingering jealousy or animosity she'd always felt from Carly now. It was almost as if Carly had let all of their bad history go and given Sam a clean slate. As much as she thought she would never be friends with Carly, suddenly the idea wasn't so impossible. Besides, Carly was right. She'd pester them until they told her everything anyway. 

“Drink your water, little mama.” Carly smiled a triumphant smile and settled back into the chair causing Jason to give her one of his famous smirk smiles. Sam had to smile too. Carly was a force of nature. Sam drank her water.

Sam, Jason, and Carly sat eagerly waiting for Emily to give them the details of her pregnancy. Emily smiled weakly as she tried to find the right words. She'd given them the good news first, now for the bad ...


	14. Chapter 14

Emily and Dr. Lee had discussed Sam's case in great detail. Emily studied her chart carefully and felt quite competent to deliver the information to Dr. Lee's patient. At least, she would have felt quite competent if this were just another patient, but Sam McCall was the love of her brother's life. The news she was about to give was heartbreaking. Emily hated to see her big brother and Sam go through it. She hated being the one to tell them even more.

Emily was a doctor. It was what she was training to do as an intern. Dr. Lee gave Emily an out by saying she could just tell Sam the part about her being pregnant and that Dr. Lee needed to see her to run more tests right away, but Emily declined. She would have felt guilty holding back and she knew her brother and maybe even Sam would pick up on this and it would cause further stress. No, Emily was about to be the one to break their hearts.

“Sam, Jase, as I mentioned already, you are indeed pregnant. Dr. Lee and I discussed your case in great detail. I've studied your chart carefully and reviewed all of the test results. I want you to know this, because Dr. Lee doesn't want you to feel you are in any way receiving anything less than her utmost care and concern. It's just as I said before that Dr. Lee was unable to reach you first, so she entrusted me with finding you and delivering this information. There's no easy way to break this news to you and I hate to be the one to do it, but I know it's best for your health and the baby's that you know everything as soon as possible.” Emily paused letting this sink in.

Jason didn't like the way this conversation was going. He could tell Emily's news was badreal bad. He took Sam's hand as they sat side by side on the sofa and prepared for the worst.

“I trust you and Dr. Lee completely with my care and our baby's, but you're kind of scaring me right now. I know Dr. Lee told me this would be a high risk pregnancy. Is there something wrong with the baby?” Sam hated saying the words as if the words alone would jinx a happy healthy birth.

“It's true. Any pregnancy would be high risk due to your medical history which is why Dr. Lee felt it justified to order the MRI. Her attention to your care was very fortunate. Not only was she able to discover you are pregnant when the blood test showed falsely, she was able to see two eggs were fertilized and have implanted in your uterus.” Emily paused again.

“Two? Twins? So, we're having twins? Jason,” Sam turned to Jason and hugged him. Jason smiled at her and kissed her, but couldn't help see Emily's bittersweet smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Carly noticed too. She smiled brightly for Sam when she looked her way, but inside she was preparing for the boot she knew was about to fall on them.

“Yes. You're carrying twins. In this case, fraternal twins not identical since it is two eggs rather than one egg that has divided, but in this case it may be a good thing that they are not identical.” 

Emily hated herself for what she had to say next. “In this case you have a good chance of carrying at least one of them to full term.”

There it was, the boot that just stomped on Sam and her best friend's hearts. The doctors didn't think Sam could carry both babies to term. They were going to have to choose. Carly's hand went to her mouth and tears welled up as she tried to keep quiet for once and let Sam and Jason process this news.

Sam squeezed Jason's hand. Her heart and lungs stopped and tears started, “What do you mean one of them? I know I'm at high risk, but it isn't like I'm having sextuplets or even triplets. I can do this. We can do this.” Sam placed her hand on her belly as she spoke.

Emily fought very hard to remain professional and not let her emotions prevent her from giving the best medical advice as she was sworn to do. “Sam, I'm not saying it is impossible for you to carry and deliver both babies to near full term when they might both make it, but I need you to know and understand the statistics for this outcome and the risks.”

The room was quiet. Sam leaned over onto Jason's shoulder tears staining his shirt with the words "not impossible”, “near full term", “might make it" swirling in her head. Jason looked at Emily wishing she could give them more hope, but he knew Emily was doing her job as best as she could under the circumstances. He saw how hurt his sister was and appreciated her honesty. He put his arm around Sam and squeezed her to him. “It's going to be alright. Somehow. We're going to get through this together. Forever, remember?”

Sam looked up at Jason's blurry face as she tried to wipe away some of the tears. “Forever.” Sam repeated between silent sobs.

Jason tried to help Emily. “So what are our choices and what are the risks?”

Emily was thankful for the assist. “Based on the scans, we were able to see 40% of your uterus sustained significant scarring that prevents any egg from successfully attaching to your uterus. Most patients with this level of scarring are very rarely able to get pregnant without some form of special fertility treatment. You've already beaten the odds by getting pregnant the old-fashioned way with not just one fertilized egg, but two! The trouble is that successful conception isn't the only problem the scarring poses. This degree of scarring as well as the location of the scarring in your uterus make this pregnancy susceptible to several dangerous developments.”

Emily grabbed the note pad and pen off of the side table and drew a quick diagram. “This is your uterus. This is the location of the scarring. This is where baby A implanted in your uterus. As you can see, baby A attached next to the scarring.”

Jason and Sam sighed and held each other as they listened intently. Carly scooted to see as well, but remained quiet as a mouse.

Emily made another doodle on the diagram. “This is where baby B implanted. As you can see, baby B is very low in your uterus almost near the cervix, or opening of the uterus.” Emily offered for Jason's benefit.

Emily continued using the crude diagram as needed. “Baby B is at risk for something called placenta previa. As you may know, the placenta is the oval, flat organ that provides oxygen and nutrients to your growing baby and removes waste products from your baby's blood. It attaches to the wall of your uterus, and your baby's umbilical cord arises from it. Placenta previa occurs when the placenta attaches to the lower part of your uterine wall, partially or totally covering your cervix. When the cervix starts to open in preparation for labor, the placenta is detached, which can trigger severe vaginal bleeding.” Emily allowed Jason and Sam to process.

Jason didn't like the sound of this at all. Sam lost the baby and nearly died when Sam's placenta detached abruptly during her first pregnancy. 

“Is this like the same thing that happened last time?” Jason hated asking, but he needed to know. He needed to prepare. Sam sighed deeply biting her bottom lip as she awaited Emily's answer.

“No, not exactly. Sam suffered placenta abruptio during her first pregnancy. Her first pregnancy and placement of the placenta were all completely normal. What happened was something that could not have been foreseen. Thankfully, placenta previa is nearly always detected before a woman or her baby is in significant danger. This will certainly be the case for Sam. Her entire pregnancy will be monitored very carefully. As the uterus grows, the placenta usually moves up and away from the opening of the uterus. This is still possible, Sam, but less likely due to the multiple birth pregnancy and the location of the scarring located just above.”

“What are the complications posed to me and the babies with this condition?”

“One of the biggest concerns with placenta previa is the risk of hemorrhage during labor, delivery or the first few hours after delivery. The bleeding can be heavy enough to cause maternal shock or even death. Severe bleeding may prompt an emergency C-section before your baby is full term. Also, that leads me to the other condition that concerns Dr. Lee for both babies. There is another condition that baby A is at very high risk of developing and that baby B could develop as well.” Emily sighed and swallowed the lump before continuing.

“Placenta accreta is an abnormally firm attachment of the placenta to the uterine wall. Because the placenta is attached so firmly to the uterine wall, it cannot separate as it normally would after delivery. Further, the uterus cannot contract enough to control bleeding after delivery. The severe bleeding that results, and the operations performed to control it, are the main causes of injury and death due to the condition. Blood transfusions are required in over half of the women with placenta accreta and...” Emily choked on this next part. “A hysterectomy is almost always necessary. The most significant risk to the baby is prematurity. Nearly two-thirds of babies born to mothers with placenta accreta are born prematurely, usually between the 34th and 35th week of pregnancy.”

Sam's mouth went dry. She drank more water trying to wrap her mind around everything Emily just told her about baby “B” and now baby “A” was in danger and she may have this condition that might require a hysterectomy. Jason rubbed his hand soothingly on Sam's back as she drank. His hand hadn't left hers since Emily began.

She finished her water. Carly, not knowing exactly what to do with herself at that point, got up to fill the water glass again. She tried to hide her tears that fell as she turned toward the wet bar, but Sam noticed and it touched her. Aside from Jason and Sam, Carly wanted them to have a baby more than anyone else. She'd actually fought for Jason and Sam to be together and have a family these past months.

Carly walked back over with a fresh glass of water for Sam. She placed it on the table, not sure if Sam's hands were steady enough to hold it just yet. Sam grabbed Carly's wrist and pulled making it clear she wanted Carly to sit beside her. Carly smiled a sad smile as tears filled her eyes and grabbed her other hand. Sam sat with Jason at one side and Carly at the other holding their hands. They were two of the strongest people she knew aside from her mother and she felt grateful to have them at her side right now. They would give her strength. They would give her babies strength too.

“So, you're saying I have one low-lying placenta that could develop into placenta previa, but there is a chance it could resolve itself and that I'll probably develop placenta accreta and that almost always requires a hysterectomy?” Sam tried to get it all straight in her head. Her mind was numb after the day she had and the alcohol had to be helping her anxiety a little, but she was finding it more difficult to get her thoughts together.

Jason tensed hearing the word hysterectomy. He remembered Dr. Lee was nearly forced to perform one on Sam to save her life after the shooting. He remembered Sam begging him not to let them take her. He shut his eyes and squeezed his arm around her as if a tight enough grip on her would spare her any more pain.

Sam leaned her head on Jason's chest and shoulder again hearing his heartbeat. He was so still; so calm on the outside and so strong for her, but his heart was racing. He was scared to death for her and Jason was never scared. Jason didn't feel fear, but there was nothing else that could explain how his heart pounded now and she loved him even more for the depth of love it showed for her.

Emily tried to clarify the situation. “You have part of it right. The placenta hasn't fully developed or attached yet. That doesn't occur until around the 12th week, but based on the location the eggs embedded in the lining of your uterus you are at high risk for both placenta previa and placenta accreta. There is a small chance the conditions won't develop, unfortunately we won't know for certain for a few more weeks. Dr. Lee will order another MRI once you hit your 12th week. Once the next set of scans are in, Dr. Lee will be able to advise you of the best course of action to help increase the odds.”

Sam didn't want to wait weeks to know what they might suggest. She needed to know now. “What if the results say I definitely have one or both of the conditions? What course of action would increase the safety of both babies?”

Carly swallowed hard. She already knew where Sam was headed. She wasn't even considering the possibility of giving up on one of her babies, not without a fight. Sam was a fighter, another trait they had in common.

Emily looked at both Jason and then Sam. “If it turns out you have one or both of conditions, the usual recommended course of action to obtain a possible higher chance of survival for at least one fetus would be to terminate the one causing most risk to the pregnancy.” 

Emily's eyes watered and she quickly brushed a tear away with the back of her hand. She hated this and just wanted her brother and Sam to be able to have a happy pregnancy and delivery.

Sam was unable to sit still with the information. She stood abruptly and walked away. “No! No. _No_ way. I'm not going to choose one over the other. Our babies are going to be fine. They're here safe inside me and we're all going to be fine. _Just fine_.” She paced with nervous energy.

Jason went to her and Sam put her hands on his chest. She shook her head no and closed her eyes as she cried. “No. Jason, our babies are fine. We're going to be fine.”

Jason pulled her head and body into him and shushed her. His arms held her close protecting her from dealing with any more today. “We don't have to think about this today. We have some time. We may not even have to think about it at all if the scans are good in a couple weeks, right Em?” Jason reassured.

Emily stood and walked over to Sam and her brother. “He's absolutely right, Sam. It is too early to be certain of anything, but as a doctor and acting on behalf of your doctor I had to give you all the facts so that you and Jason can make an informed decision when the time comes. I'll let Dr. Lee go over the statistics and further information when you meet with her. I know this was way more than enough information to have to deal with in one day. I have to get back to the hospital, but before I go I need to give you some important instructions regarding this pregnancy.”

Jason wanted to know how he could help Sam. “What can we do to make sure Sam and the babies are okay?” 

Jason rubbed Sam's back as he held her and Sam turned within his embrace to listen.

“First and foremost, it's more important than ever to avoid stress. You have an extremely high risk pregnancy. Too much stress could lead to miscarriage. Then there are the standard things you know like taking your prenatal vitamins and folic acid, eating a balanced diet, avoiding caffeine, seafood, sushi, and honey. Get lots of rest and in your case, at least until you confirm with Dr. Lee, no sex.” Emily blushed at the last part only able to make eye contact with Sam and not her brother.

Sam and Jason looked at one another both worried. “What if we've already had... sex? Could it cause a miscarriage?”

“Already had sex?” Carly blurted. 

“You were in the room thirty minutes before we arrived that would mean you practically tore each others clothes off the minute you got here.” Carly noticed a small piece of torn satin material partially stuffed in the sofa cushion next to her on the couch. 

Panties! She looked at Jason who'd turned red and was looking up in the air and Sam who was also blushing and had a guilty little smirk on her face.

“Oh.” Carly simply said. “Okay then, moving on. Emily what would happen if they just had crazy wild sex right before we walked in?”

Jason looked at Carly like he wanted to kill her. Sam actually laughed. She couldn't believe she was laughing at a time like this, but Emily and Jason's faces were priceless. It must have been one of those times when emotions were all over the board due to the shock and grief and right now she was laughing.

Emily closed her mouth and reminded herself she was a doctor. A doctor, I'm a doctor! “Well, as long as you're feeling okay Sam and not experiencing any bleeding or cramping then you'll be fine. I just need to let you know that you should... hold off until you get a... green light from Dr. Lee. Intercourse is perfectly harmless during most pregnancies, but it's often recommended to avoid it in high risk situations such as these. I'm sure Dr. Lee can give you some helpful information, unless you have any other questions you'd like to ask me?” There that covered it nicely she thought.

“No! No thank you, Emily. Jason and I can wait until we talk with Dr. Lee.” Sam jumped in before Carly decided to have any more fun and ask any more embarrassing questions. 

Besides, that part of the conversation was not something she intended to share with Emily or Carly. What she and Jason did, or didn't do, in their bedroom, or living room, or up against hotel room walls was their private business.

“Well, I should get back to work. I'm so glad I found you. Please give Dr. Lee's office a call right away to schedule an appointment. Also, Alexis is worried sick and would really love to hear from you when you're ready.” Emily hugged both Jason and Sam.

“Thanks Emily. I know how hard this was, but if I had to hear it I'm glad it came from someone I love and trust.” Jason hugged Emily tight.

“I love you too, Jase. Take care, both of you.” Emily patted Sam on her shoulder with a reassuring smile and was out the door. Jason put his arms around Sam again and rested his chin against her head.

Sam calmed a little in Jason's arms. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the fact that they wouldn't be forced to make any decisions today. For now, their babies were safe inside her and that's how she planned to keep it until they were ready to be born. Her hand went back to her belly and she slowly closed her eyes sending them all her strength and love.


	15. Chapter 15

Carly's mind delved deeper as the elevator descended. She was tempted to tell Jason and Sam then and there of her concerns about Ric and Elizabeth, but didn't have the heart. In a rare moment of self control, Carly remained silent. 

She simply hugged them both and promised no more interruptions for the rest of the night. Jason and Sam had enough on their plate. Carly was perfectly capable of handling Ric and Elizabeth without their help. 

Ric was up to something, something that involved Elizabeth, but nobody she loved cared about Elizabeth. Nobody except Jason... Okay, and Lucky, but Jason was a more likely target. She had a feeling Ric was using Elizabeth to get to Jason, but how?

Jason didn't have much to do with Elizabeth since learning the baby was Lucky's. He wouldn't want to see Elizabeth hurt, but Ric would have to do something pretty bad to get Jason's attention. As much as Carly detested Ric, she couldn't see him physically hurting Elizabeth and she couldn't figure out what kind of other threat he posed to her that would hurt Jason.

It was only a hunch this morning when she'd phoned her best friend insisting to meet. She knew Jason would probably try to dismiss her, but she needed to warn him anyway. Ric could be dangerous and it wasn't a far stretch to think he was plotting revenge against Jason and Sam. It was no secret Ric's problems were always the fault of somebody else. His marriage was over and he lost custody of his daughter. He probably blamed Sam, Jason, and Sonny.

Carly was now convinced Ric shredding Sam in the park about not having her “own” children merely minutes after she'd witnessed the scene with Elizabeth and Jason was no coincidence. Ric and probably Elizabeth planned for Sam to catch Elizabeth and Jason together, but how did it all fit? 

Elizabeth probably still wanted Jason no matter how cozy she appeared with Ric, but why lie about the paternity if she wanted Jason? Why not take him up on his proposal when she had the chance? Carly hated to admit it, but maybe, maybe Elizabeth was in the dark. 

It fit. Elizabeth had a history of blindness when it came to Ric. Stupid little twit. Some people never learned. 

Ric must have known Elizabeth lied. He must have known Elizabeth's baby was really Jason's and that was how he planned to use her against Jason. Ric was romancing Elizabeth so he could get to Jason's child. How long had Ric known the truth? How did he find out? 

Elizabeth must have confided in Ric and that's when he decided to seduce her to get to Jason. Oh man. This was not good. Jason would kill Ric before he ever let him raise his child. Carly needed to take action. She had to come up with a plan. 

Ric had to be stopped. Carly had to make damn sure Elizabeth learned her lesson this time before it landed Jason in prison for murdering the district attorney.

xxxxx

Sam and Jason thanked Carly for arranging the beautiful room, but they just wanted to be home now. Carly understood and made no fuss. Action was more Carly's style anyway. Okay so she loved to talk trash too, but no one could accuse her of not backing up every word she ever spoke with action. 

She surprised them by having the same romantic table in the hotel suite set up in their living room with a fire roaring in the fireplace by the time they arrived home. Sam looked at Jason suspiciously, but Jason shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as if to say he had no idea.

Sam warmed herself by the fire. She wasn't entirely sure if it was the weather or her nerves that chilled her. She and Jason made love less than two hours ago. He'd made it clear she was all he wanted in that moment, but insecurities lingered. Would he still feel that way once he began to bond with Elizabeth and their baby? 

Now Sam was pregnant too. Jason was genuinely happy when they found out, but he was happy with Elizabeth in the park this morning too. Would Jason feel obligated to stay with her, because her pregnancy was high risk? High risk. No stress.

Sam breathed a calming breath. She couldn't think about anything right now except keeping her babies safe. Jason's hands rested on her shoulders for a moment before leading her to sit. 

He laid back on their sofa as Sam settled into his arms with her head on his shoulder and chest. They'd been quiet since leaving the hotel. Jason wasn't sure what to say. He needed to tell Sam about Elizabeth, but wondered if it should wait until morning. 

He still wasn't sure if Ric told her. If she knew, especially if she knew, Jason should be the one to bring it up. But how? How could he bring this up when the only thing Sam should be focused on now were their babies? 

Babies. 

Jason had three babies on the way and at least one of them might not make it. He needed to step up and do right by his children and right now that meant doing right by their mothers. 

He hugged Sam and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sam,” he began. “There's something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how. I don't want any secrets between us, but you've been through so much today.” 

Sam sat up to find love, hurt, and worry reflecting in his eyes. He was struggling, but she could see his determination to be true to her. Carly was right. Jason hadn't kept this from her. She knew the moment he walked in the hotel room earlier with that still shell-shocked look on his face. Sam could at least make it a little easier on him now.

“You're the father of Elizabeth's baby.” It was a statement, not a question. There was no anger. It was more like she was resigned to this knowledge. It was already fact. Sam knew.

Jason's jaws clenched and he swallowed. “I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry to hurt you this way. How, how did you know?”

Sam closed her eyes and breathed deep. She'd known it was true the moment she saw Jason's hand on Elizabeth's stomach, but hearing him now she realized a part of her still hoped she was wrong. A single tear escaped. She brushed it away, surprised she had any left. 

“I saw you with Elizabeth in the park this morning. I was on my way to get Molly from Ric. Your hand was on her... her stomach. You seemed happy. You told her everything would be alright and promised...” Sam couldn't finish. Her mouth was unable to verbalize his promises to Elizabeth.

Jason's heart bled as if he'd been brutally stabbed. He'd figured Ric told Sam. It was worse. He tried to imagine how Sam must have felt viewing that scene, but he couldn't. He could not imagine. 

He pushed harder forcing himself to picture it. Punishing himself like his mistake punished Sam now. What if he'd walked around the corner to find Ric's hand on Sam's swollen belly? What if Sam had been the one to get pregnant that night? The thought killed him. Sam. Sam! What did I do?

“I was in shock, devastated." Sam continued. "Then I got angry. I wondered how long you and Elizabeth shared this secret? How long you kept the truth from me for her?”

“No. Sam, I swear...”

Sam's words cut him off. “I struggled, but I didn't want to believe you capable of keeping something so important from me. It's just that you weren't angry with Elizabeth. You looked happy. Jason how could you be happy with her after she lied to you about being the father of her child for months?”

Jason moved closer uncertain how she would react to his touch in that moment. “Sam, what you saw in the park when my hand was on her...”

She wasn't ready to hear him speak lovingly about Elizabeth and her baby, his baby with her. “No. I get it, Jason. It's your child. You have a right to be happy. If it were me, I mean... I want you to be happy about our children.” Her voice softened losing a bit of its edge at the end of her statement.

Jason took Sam's hand determined to get the words out somehow. 

No matter how ashamed he was to admit what he really felt, Sam had to know what was really in his heart; the good and the bad. “What you saw... I was still in shock. I didn't know what to feel and still don't really. All I know is Elizabeth told me I was the father. I wanted to try to connect to my child, but the truth is I didn't feel any connection to Elizabeth or the baby. I felt my connection to you. I remembered what it was like when my hand was on your pregnant belly when Lila was alive and restless inside you. I remembered her kick; your hand on mine, your beautiful smile and how all I wanted back then was to kiss you, hold you. I was thinking of how I wanted that feeling again more than anything with you.” 

He swallowed hard. “Then... then I remembered our, our loss and that's when I swore to do everything I could to help my child have a good life. I meant what I said. I will do my best to be a good father to Elizabeth's baby, even though I don't really know what that means yet. The one thing, the only thing I know is I won't be any good to anyone without you. My biggest concern when I found out was how I'm the cause of hurting you again and I, I understand if this is just too much. If you can't live with the constant reminder of that night, of how I hurt you...”

Sam caressed Jason's face. She was moved beyond words once again by the depth of his love for her. She pulled his lips to hers with all her love for him bursting from her heart into their kiss. 

“Only you, forever.” She recited his earlier declaration during their love making back to him now as confirmation of her commitment to their future together.

Jason sighed in relief and elation as he pulled Sam back into his arms. “We'll get through this, all of this, together. I promise.” 

Sam drifted off in Jason's arms emotionally drained from the events of the day. Jason watched her sleeping and counted his blessings for her understanding and love. He wanted to keep her safe in his arms like that always. 

Sleep eventually claimed him as well.

xxxxx

Sam's grumbling tummy woke them. She was starving. 

“Sounds like mama's hungry.” Jason grinned.

“Hey, don't tease. I'm eating for three now.” Sam still couldn't believe it. They were having two babies.

“Does that mean we now have to order triple of everything from the Golden Dragon?” Jason chuckled.

“Mm, Chinese. I'll get the menu.” Sam pushed herself up from him to stand.

“No. No, you sit. I'll get the menu.” Jason headed for the menu file at the desk.

“Careful, some girls could get used to being waited on hand and foot for every little thing.” she warned.

“Yeah, some girls. Not you. I'll be fighting every turn to keep you from trying to do every little thing for yourself.” Jason smirked.

“I plead the 5th.” Sam smiled. It was nice. It was perfect. They were in love and together and pregnant with not one, but two babies. The rest of the worries were pushed away to be considered later.

Jason answered a knock and the door opened to two Metro Court servers. One pushed a large service cart and the other carried stands for large silver trays. They set up quietly and efficiently. One of the white-gloved men handed Jason an envelope.

Sam thanked them while Jason palmed him a c-note and shook his head as he saw them out. Jason opened the note and read aloud:

> Dear Mom and Pop-to-be,
> 
> I know I said no more interruptions, but seeing as how I doubt either of you have eaten all day I didn't think you'd mind this one. I'll bet you're scanning your menu folder this very minute, but tonight is far too special to celebrate with the usual take-out.
> 
> Our chef prepared a few of his special dishes. Don't worry, Jason. It's nothing too adventurous. I also made sure to order extra of everything for Sam since she's eating for three now and no teasing her, Jason!
> 
> Enjoy your night and each other.
> 
> All my love and strength,  
>  Carly 
> 
> P.S. Spinelli hacked our system and insists on meeting with IT. Actually, it may not be such a bad idea. His fee demands include the suite, unlimited room service, daily massages from our licensed therapist, and VIP tickets to something called Comic-Con...? No worries. Spinelli will be well taken care of. I'll send someone over for his things tomorrow. He may need to be here for a few weeks.

Jason made his way over to the glass terrace doors and peered out. He looked under the side of the pool table and behind a sofa pillow.

“Jason, what are you doing?” Sam puzzled.

“I think Carly has us under surveillance.” He quipped with a smile walking back over to Sam.

Sam patted at his arm playfully as she pulled him closer to her and hugged. Jason sighed contentedly as he held her. It felt so nice to have this moment with her. He didn't want to think of the difficulties waiting on tomorrow's doorstep. 

Jason decided tonight was the perfect night to do something he'd been wanting to do since New Year's, but Sam's growling stomach brought him out of his thoughts. Dinner first.

“Oh, Jason. I'm stuffed. Dinner was amazing. It was really nice of Carly to go to all the trouble.” Sam admitted as she crashed back down on their sofa.

Jason stood from the table rubbing his belly. “I agree. It was good. I also want to thank her for taking Spinelli off our hands for the next couple weeks.”

“Yeah, I know his 24 hour presence isn't required. Taking Spinelli in as a guest was really above and beyond...” Sam paused and then rose suddenly. 

“You know, now that we officially have the place all to ourselves...” Sam said seductively.

“Sam, we can't. We have to hold off, at least for now. Trust me. I want to as much as you.” Jason reminded.

“Really? You really want to?” Sam teased.

“More than anything.” Jason pulled Sam back down on his lap kissing her softly and again with more heat.

“Okay then, show me. Let's do it. Let's dance.” Sam stood pulling him to his feet.

“Oh, Geez. How did I fall for this again?” Jason grumbled, but gave in. For her, he would always give in.

Sam turned up the music and found her rightful place in his arms. They danced slowly enjoying the night and each other. Jason looked out onto their terrace as they danced. It was a beautiful clear night.

He asked Sam if she felt like going up to their rooftop and she agreed. It sounded like the perfect way to end the night to her. He escaped upstairs for a minute while Sam put on her coat then grabbed his jacket and they headed up. 

Sam loved looking up at the stars. She once told Jason they reminded her of her place in the world; that she was part of something bigger. Her daughter was up there now, among the stars.

Jason admired Sam as she gazed up at the dark starry night. She was so incredibly beautiful. He was so damn lucky to have her. Jason peered up at the night sky as his hand found hers. 

He squeezed her hand and they turned to one another. “I'm so blessed to have you. I feel so grateful for the life you're carrying inside you, life created from our love. I don't know what the future holds, but I refuse to face it without you. No matter what may come, I want you by my side, your hand in mine, forever.”

Jason pulled something small from his pocket and Sam's eyes sparkled as she caught sight of it. She placed her fingers over her mouth silencing her surprise, her joy. Earlier she feared she might lose him. She could see now his desire to be with her was stronger than ever. Nothing would keep them apart. 

“Will you marry me?” Jason held her diamond engagement ring up to her.

Sam was too overwhelmed to say everything in her heart. “Yes. Yes, Jason! I'll marry you. I'll marry you!”

Jason slipped his ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

“I love you. I love you so much.” They hugged one another tightly.

Jason pulled back and kissed Sam tenderly and passionately until the fire within them warmed them completely to the cold. He moved behind Sam placing his hands over hers on their babies as they took one last long look up at the stars. 

One of jewels in the sky seemed to twinkle a little brighter than the others. 

“I think she's happy for us.” Jason intuited.

Sam leaned back against her rock knowing he would always be there for her from now on. “I think she's very happy for us.”

xxxxx

The next morning arrived sooner than either of them were prepared to face. Carly arrived with the excuse of retrieving Spinelli's clothes. She really wanted to see how they were holding up after the previous day's devastation.

Jason was up, showered, and dressed for the day when Carly arrived. Sam was still dressing upstairs. A large black duffel full of Spinelli's things sat on the desk by the door. Jason packed them first thing. 

He'd had a lot running through his mind and it helped to keep busy. He'd already handled business for the morning. Sam and Jason wanted to tell Sonny and Alexis in person, but Jason wasn't letting Sam out of his sight today. 

“How's Sam?”

“She's holding on.” Jason offered.

“And how are you?” Carly nudged Jason's shoulder.

“We're trying to focus on the positive. We need to have faith everything will work out for us all.” Jason said solemnly.

“You're absolutely right. You have to focus on all the good you have in your life and be grateful you have each other to get through the rest.” Carly agreed.

Sam overheard this last part as she made her way downstairs. “I couldn't agree more.” 

Sam made her way to Jason placing her left hand on his shoulder in a way she was certain would get Carly's attention.

Light beamed off of Sam's ring finger and a split second later Carly squealed. “Is that what I think it is? Are you two... Did you ask her to marry you again last night?”

Jason nodded and smiled.

“Married? You're really getting married this time? When's the date? Who are the bridesmaids? Who's best man? Church service or outdoors?” Carly was out of breath, but still trying to ask questions.

“Whoa! He just proposed last night.” Sam half-laughed then thought for a moment. “I do know who I want as maid of honor.”

“Who?” Both Carly and Jason replied together, surprised she already had an answer to one of the questions.

“You!” Sam declared with eyes directly on Carly.

“Me?” Carly was stunned.

“Yes, you. A lot of people said they wanted Jason to be happy, me to be happy, but you were the only one that took action to help make it happen. You knew we'd only be happy if we were together and you didn't just wish us well. You fought for us, not only us, but our babies too. No one else supported our wish to start a family as much as you. So, I can't think of anyone else more appropriate to stand up for us on the day we finally say I do.” Sam confessed.

Jason was surprised, but pleased with Sam's choice. Carly was touched Sam recognized and appreciated her support. “This is going to be the most romantic wedding Port Charles has ever seen. I'll take care of everything. You won't stress over a single thing.”

“I have only one request." Sam insisted. "I want the wedding to be small, intimate. Family and closest friends only.”

Carly thought for a moment. “I can do intimate.”

“And," Jason chimed in, "You have to promise to play nice with the guests and I get one wild card to use on any one decision I want to make regarding the wedding.”

Carly huffed. “Fine, I'll play nice if they do. You get one major planning decision, but lose your right if you take too long to make up your mind and throw off the schedule.”

“Deal.” Jason agreed extending his hand.

“Deal.” Carly agreed with a firm shake.

Carly threw the duffel over her shoulder and left in a whirlwind. She was already phone-in-hand rambling about venues, invitations, menus, photographers, dresses, and flowers.

Jason tucked a stubborn lock of Sam's hair to the side. “That was really nice of you to allow Carly to plan our wedding. Are you sure it's what you want?”

“All I want is to be your wife and have your babies. Besides, I think with our wedding plans in Carly's hands it will actually happen this time. I meant what I said. She fought for us and, as crazy as it seems, I know she'll keep fighting for us. I never thought I'd see the day, but Carly and I kind of found some common ground. I think all we've ever wanted was your happiness, but now we finally agree on what it is that makes you happy.” Sam pressed a little kiss to his lips.

“You. You are what makes me happy.” Jason kissed her back.

Sam pulled away with a smile at the compliment then gave him another quick peck for good measure. “We better get going. We've got to get to the lake house and then Sonny's.”

xxxxx

Step one of Carly's plan was in play. She'd successfully acquired the investigative skills of Damian Spinelli without raising Jason's suspicions. With the Jackal privately ported away to work on gathering evidence against Ric, Carly focused on building the rest of her team as the plan formulated and refined itself in her head. 

She needed to defeat Ric and this meant getting Elizabeth away from him. There were only two men capable of wooing Elizabeth away from Ric's clutches, Jason and Lucky. There was no way in hell she'd encourage Jason to have anything more to do with Elizabeth, especially now which left Lucky.

She hated to use her cousin. He was better off without Elizabeth. She never loved him like he deserved, but Lucky loved Elizabeth. He would do anything to keep her safe, especially since he still thought she was carrying his child. 

Carly wouldn't be the one to drop that bomb, but she wasn't sure how long she could use it to her favor. Jason might insist Elizabeth tell Lucky the truth. Carly would need to work fast to get Lucky on the case before he found out. She'd worry about keeping him on track later if the truth came out.

She needed to handle Lucky carefully. His recovery was still fragile. They'd never really gotten along all that well, but she did love her cousin. He was a good man, despite his poor choice in women and careers. It was probably better if Carly didn't approach Lucky at all. She needed someone that could reach Lucky in a way she couldn't. 

She needed Lulu. Carly saw a lot of herself in Lulu. It made her proud as hell and, at times, scared to death for the girl.

All she needed to do was convince her cousin Lulu to persuade her brother to reconcile with Elizabeth before their divorce was final. Lord help them all if Ric actually planned to marry Elizabeth again.

Carly churned out a short list for the rest of her team and a backup plan. Sonny was her backup plan. If she failed, then she'd go to Sonny and convince him to “take care” of Ric before Jason lost it. 

It wasn't enough for Lucky to pursue Elizabeth. At this point, she had to expose Ric's true colors to Elizabeth. She needed someone that could push Ric's buttons. Somebody that could throw Ric off his game and beat him at it. Nobody could push Ric's buttons as well as Sonny and Jason, except Alexis. 

It might also come in handy to have Luke on her side. She might wait to see what evidence Spinelli dug up first. Carly used her straight on confrontational style with Ric before and failed. It might prove more successful to use the evidence against Ric in a direction he'd never expect. What better man to run a good con than Luke Spencer?

The plan was formulated and in place. She'd recruit Lulu and Alexis right away and Luke as needed. Now, Carly had a wedding to plan. She'd already made several calls. Why hadn't they called back yet with updates? Thirty minutes was plenty of time to check a calendar and ask a question and call her back with answers she wanted to hear. 

She was on the phone again. The wedding date was a week away. She wasn't going to wait and let anything come up to keep Sam and Jason from actually getting hitched this time. It was also going to be increasingly difficult to get Sam fitted as her pregnancy progressed so the sooner the better.

Besides, what date could be more perfect for the most romantic wedding Port Charles had ever seen? No excuses. Results. Money was no object. The vendors better make this happen without a hitch if they expected her hotel's continued support. Her ballroom hosted events by the who's who of all of Port Charles and surrounding areas. No vendor would last long if they suddenly found themselves blacklisted from the Metro Court Hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

Carly was impressed. Once you got past Spinelli's odd social quirks and actually deciphered his linguistic code, there was an extremely gifted kid with a heart of gold. Spinelli uncovered several leads since beginning his online search three days ago. 

The Jackal hacked Ric's work and home computers and planted a logging daemon tracking every file and e-mail created or viewed on his systems. He was also able to obtain phone logs and bank records for the last six months to examine for suspicious activity. It was a lot of data to sift through, but Spinelli made short work of it on his computer. 

Several things seemed out of the ordinary, but needed further research to determine exactly what it meant. Ric's cell phone made and received several calls from a cell number Spinelli was unable to trace as of yet. The first calls appeared in mid-October then nothing until a little over a week ago at the end of January. 

Each set of calls coincided with a large wire transfer leaving a hidden account Ric setup that filtered through two separate holding companies to an untraceable account in the Caribbean. Nobody went to that much trouble to hide money unless they were up to something. 

Experience taught Carly it was either blackmail or a payoff of some kind. She also wondered if maybe he'd set those accounts up to hide money obtained through illegal activity. Carly wished she had the time to devote to doing a little digging, but she had a wedding to plan. It was time to bring Luke in on this deal. Maybe he could help out with the field work while Spinelli handled the high-tech end.

“Well, well, well. If it ain't my favorite niece, Caroline.” Luke sang out across the Haunted Star as Carly made her way toward the bar.

“I'm your only niece.” Carly replied flatly.

“A win is still a win, darlin.” Luke held up a shot to toast her before knocking it back.

“Busy day at the office?” Carly teased as she looked around the deserted casino.

“Yeah well, the days are a little slow, but the nights are a whole different scenario. I seriously doubt you're here to talk about business. Am I right?” Luke poured another shot.

“Actually, it is business. Family business you might say. I have a private matter that requires delicate handling and it turns out I could use someone with your special set of... skills.” Carly was going to play this close to the vest. Luke might be her uncle, but she wasn't going to trust him blindly. She was no Elizabeth.

“Well that's... cryptic. Could you be a little more specific?” Luke laughed.

“I could, but I need to know if you're interested first. You'll be working outside the law. It may require travel outside the country. In the end, if it isn't handled just right we could all go down for countless charges not the least of which would be screwing with a high ranking public official.” Carly watched Luke's eyes light up with excitement as she described the job.

“Sounds like more trouble than it's worth, _unless_ it's worth _a lot_.” Luke wiped the bar as if uninterested.

“Twenty grand, plus expenses.” Carly knew Luke wouldn't be able to resist.

Luke laughed. “Screwing with high ranking officials is gonna cost ya, a hundred thousand.”

It was Carly's turn to laugh. “Nice try. You might be worth fifty.”

“Darlin' I'm worth the hundred grand, but I'll consider seventy-five. You are family, after all.” Luke grinned and gritted his teeth.

Carly studied Luke for a moment. She could tell he was itching for the adventure. “$60,000, plus expenses. Final offer. I can do the job myself in another week. I just thought it would be nice to get a head start.”

Luke contemplated the offer and weighed it against Carly's tells. She was good. He'd give her that. She might actually be willing to walk away and he was bored as hell these days. He could use some fun. Carly stood and turned to leave.

“$60,000, plus expenses. Deal.” Luke relented. He was sure he could come up with another fifteen grand in expenses.

Carly turned back to Luke across the bar. “Deal and payment covers not only your time and results, but your silence as well.”

Luke lined up two shots for them both. “Understood. Shall we drink on it?”

Their raised glasses clinked before knocking back the shots and Carly told Luke she'd be in touch soon with all the details. She'd just departed the Haunted Star when she ran in to Lulu.

“Lulu, hey. I was just about to give you a call.” Carly was relieved she hadn't met up with her inside. She felt it best to keep this part of her plan private from Luke. She wasn't sure how he'd feel about her getting his daughter involved.

“Hey. Yeah, sorry. Things have been a little crazy lately, but yeah. I had a heart to heart with Lucky. He admitted he's still in love with Elizabeth and wants her back. He doesn't want the divorce, but feels like he has no right to pursue her after everything that happened. I'm kind of glad he feels that way, that he wants her back. It made it easy for me to push him in the direction you were hoping since it's what he wants anyway.” Lulu reported.

“Great. That is great news Lulu. So, do you think he'll ask her out or what?” Carly wondered.

“As a matter of fact, I convinced him to ask Elizabeth to meet him and Cameron for dinner. He called her while I was there, but she already had plans... with Ric. The good news is he isn't giving up. He's going to keep trying to work things out.” Lulu pulled her coat collar up shielding her neck from the winter wind blowing off the water as she spoke.

“Wonderful. Lulu, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. I know you know I'm doing this to help Jason and Sam, but it's not just about them. I can't stand Elizabeth, but I know Ric is up to something. He's going to hurt her and even Elizabeth doesn't deserve whatever demented plan Ric has in store. Lucky really is the best person to pull her back to safety. There's no way she'd listen to me and if Elizabeth gets hurt that means Cameron gets hurt and that will hurt Lucky too.” Carly hoped Lulu knew she cared about all her family and didn't want to see Lucky hurt either.

“Elizabeth isn't one of my favorite people either these days. Sleeping with Jason and lying to Lucky about being the father... my brother will hate me when he finds out I kept her secret from him. The only reason I agreed not to say anything was for Lucky. He's so happy about this baby. It's his reason for staying clean. Lucky loves Elizabeth and it's going to kill him when he finds out, but I know he wouldn't want Elizabeth to be hurt by Ric. So, for now I'm letting this all play out. I just hope once Ric is exposed and Lucky learns the truth that he's strong enough to get through it without using again.” Lulu was obviously worried for her brother.

Carly felt bad Lulu was in the position to have to lie to him. Spinelli captured a call between Ric and Elizabeth after bugging Ric's phone the other day. Lulu and Carly happened to be in the room when Spinelli played the recording for the first time. 

The three of them listened as Elizabeth stated Jason was the father of her baby. Carly learned this from Sam a few days earlier, but Lulu and Spinelli were shocked. They all ultimately decided to keep the secret until Lucky was stronger in his recovery. 

“We all have a lot to lose if Ric wins. I'm working several angles to try and get the evidence we need to show Ric for the liar and criminal he is sooner rather than later. Actually, it's something Luke is helping me with now. He doesn't know about your part in this and I was hoping you wouldn't mention it.” Carly hoped Lulu would agree.

“Fine by me, one less lecture.” Lulu knew her father would definitely feel the need to put his two cents in on Lulu scamming Lucky no matter how good her intentions.

“Okay. Good. Listen, keep me posted. Come by the hotel and see me soon and we'll have lunch.” Carly gave her a hug.

“Will do.” Lulu hugged her favorite cousin back and the two women parted ways.

Carly's talent for multitasking had been put to the test in the last three days. She was planning a show stopping wedding in record time and also heading up an undercover operation to bring down a corrupt district attorney while saving an innocent child and it's not so innocent mother. All in a days work.

The wedding was right on schedule. The date and time were chosen and both the ceremony and reception venues were confirmed. She'd called in a special favor and had the invitations super super rushed and hand delivered to each guest. The photographer and string quintet were booked as well. The wedding cake, menu, place settings, and floral arrangements selections and orders had also been placed. She also took the liberty of booking a stylist and hotel suite for Sam the night before and day of the wedding.

Dress shopping yesterday afternoon with Sam, Emily, and Alexis was a surreal experience. All three women had been her now ex-husband's lovers at one point so it was good Kristina came along. She kept any awkwardness between the four from getting out of hand. Sam's dress was amazing. Jason was going to cry she was so beautiful. 

Carly and Emily found designer gowns and shoes in sizzling hot red with slightly different styles suited to them. Kristina's little dress was ivory like the bride's with a matching red satin sash around the middle while Alexis found a beautiful silk designer gown in a deep rose that accentuated her olive bronze skin tone.

Jason, Sonny, Spinelli and Michael were to be fitted later that day. She'd have to call and make sure they didn't let business get in the way of that appointment.

Carly also needed to check in with Alexis. She could tell something was off with her while shopping, but didn't want to bring anything up that might spoil the moment for Sam. Alexis said she had a plan that might reveal Ric's heartlessness to Elizabeth, but that was as much information as Carly could get without drawing unwanted attention from Emily or Sam.

xxxxx

Ric Lansing was a very busy man these days between his case load as district attorney and courting Elizabeth. He didn't have time for whatever it was Alexis wanted to rant and rave about, but he could tell by the look on her face it would take a police escort to get her out of his office. Ric struggled to hide the smile that crept up at the thought of Alexis being dragged away in handcuffs.

“What do you need, Alexis, I'm a busy man.” Ric tossed a brief on his desk.

Alexis studied Ric sitting there behind the desk; a desk that was once her desk. One more thing Ric tried to take from her. He'd tried to take her relationship with her adult daughter away. He'd tried to take Molly away from her too. He could have the damn job. If her battle with cancer taught her one thing it was what mattered and what didn't. Her daughters mattered. Ric Lansing and the career she lost did not.

“Yes, I think I recall a thing or two about the demands of the job.” Sarcasm dripped in her tone and she was pleased to see it didn't go unnoticed by Ric.

“Well, Alexis, you might be surprised to learn a few things have changed. This office is actually busier these days now that personal issues aren't the deciding factor for what cases get dropped.” Ric smirked as he stood and sat on the edge of the desk rolling his sleeves down.

“No, I'm sad to say it doesn't surprise me a bit. Personal issues may not determine what cases get dropped, but I'm certain they determine what cases get _pursued_.” Alexis knew Ric was using his office to wage war on his brother and Jason Morgan and anyone else he had a grudge against. 

He'd even tried to have her daughter prosecuted for a crime she didn't commit; a crime she was now certain he'd help set up, though there wasn't enough proof to have him charged.

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Look, Alexis, I have plans this evening so would you mind getting to the point of this visit.” Ric was losing patience. He couldn't stand the look of disappointment glaring from his soon to be ex-wife's eyes. 

Alexis had a way of looking straight through him down to his soul and then dragging him along for the ride. Her stare made him an unwilling tourist with Alexis as the tour guide pointing out every wrongdoing and sin he'd ever committed along the way.

“It turns out the tumors aren't responding to the chemotherapy as well as we'd hoped. There is a clinic in Minnesota that specializes in my type of cancer. They have advanced methods for treatment that show very promising results. My doctors discussed my case with the clinic and they agree I'm an excellent candidate for the clinical trial.” Alexis paused to catch her breath. 

She'd tried to get it all out at once, but with part of a lung missing now and the other parts compromised by cancer she wasn't able to rant as effectively as she once was. Alexis hated having this conversation with him. She hated making herself vulnerable to the man that betrayed her in such a despicable manner.

Alexis continued with her explanation, not wanting to hear any pity from the sorry excuse that sat before her. “I've made arrangements to leave the week after next. The trial is 90 days long. I'll reside in a condo building the clinic uses so patients can stay close to their family. The unit has two bedrooms and a den that could be used as a third bedroom. Viola agreed to come with me and Kristina. I'll need your permission to have Molly as well since it goes against the custody agreement.” Alexis was careful not to bring up Sonny's name. She needed Ric to agree and mentioning his brother would only put Ric on the defensive.

“You want to take my daughter away for three months while you're off exposing yourself to some experimental treatment?” Ric accused.

“How do you think Molly will feel being uprooted and taken away from her father and the only home she's ever known? Not to mention seeing her mother go through God knows what kind of side effects.” Ric couldn't believe how selfish Alexis was now.

“Ric, I understand you don't want to be separated from Molly. I feel the same way, but I need her right now. She may not know it, but she needs me too. There is no guarantee this treatment will work. These may be the last months I have to spend with my daughters.” Alexis couldn't help letting some of her desperation show.

“You want Molly with you for your own selfish desire. Molly shouldn't be subjected to watching her mother die. I hope you get better. In fact, I believe you will. You'll have all the time in the world to bond with Molly once you are well. I'm sorry, Alexis. If you're unable to care for Molly here in Port Charles as the custody agreement stands, then you'll either have to leave her here with me or we can go back to court.” Ric had to take a stand for his little girl. Alexis was putting her own wants ahead of what was best for their daughter.

“Ric, you have no idea if I'll make it through this alive. No one does, not even the doctors. You are actually going to deny a mother and child the little time they may have left to be together and love one another? Please, if you'll just let her stay with me, then I'll give you two extra weeks plus all the visitation days you missed when we get back. If I get back. You can even come up and visit Molly if you want to see for yourself that she's doing well. Please, Ric. Maybe it is selfish, but my children are all that's getting me through this right now. They are all I have left. Please don't take that from me.” Alexis begged now.

Anger flashed in Ric's eyes. “You lecture me on taking children away? You know how much I love Molly. Rather than accept joint custody, you saw fit to see that I only get one day a week and 2 weekends a month. Do you think that fair Alexis? I actually welcome the chance to argue my case in front of another judge. It's obvious your health is an even greater issue than at the last hearing. I doubt any judge would be able to deny this time how much better off Molly would be with me. After all, it sounds like I may be the only parent she'll have left after all of this is said and done. She needs to be bonding with me more now and spending less time with you gradually so it isn't so upsetting to her when you're gone.”

Her arguments were paralyzed by his words. She couldn't hold in her sobs. She couldn't continue the conversation. She needed help. She needed... She needed Sonny. Sonny was the only name that called to her in that moment. He was the only other person she knew that could get through to Ric.

Elizabeth was in shock having had an earful of Alexis and Ric's conversation. Alexis was so upset she couldn't even acknowledge Elizabeth as she passed her on the way out. Ric still hadn't seen Elizabeth and for that she was glad. She was appalled by Ric's hostility and cruelty toward a dying woman and her desire to spend what might possibly be her last days with her children. Elizabeth turned and walked away. She'd call him later and make some excuse for canceling their dinner plans. Elizabeth just wanted to pick up Cameron from Lucky now. If she hurried, she might be able to catch them still having dinner at Kelly's.

xxxxx

The tailor was upstairs fitting Jason that very moment. Michael had been fitted first so he and Morgan could make their standing play date Leticia scheduled with Viola and the girls twice a week in the park. Spinelli was fitted second and already on his way back to the hotel. Sonny was the only one left and he was next so her work there was done. Carly was set, purse in hand, to leave Greystone Manor when Alexis rushed in startling both Sonny and Carly with her obvious distress.

“Alexis, what is it? Is it Kristina?” Sonny could tell something had truly upset the woman.

“No, Kristina... She's okay. It's Ric.” Alexis broke into sobs again.

Sonny's eyes grew dark. “What's that bastard done now?”

“I told him about the clinic and asked his permission to bring Molly. He won't agree. He said I'm being selfish making my daughters watch their mother die.”

“That son of a bitch! Wait, what clinic? Alexis, I thought your recovery was going fine.” Carly was disgusted by Ric and confused by Alexis. Both Alexis and Sonny turned remembering she was still in the room.

“I... I found out last week that the chemo isn't working. Robin and Patrick suggested a clinical trial in another state that shows promising results. They've consulted with the clinic. I'm an excellent candidate. I'm set to leave the day after the wedding. I haven't told Sam because I, I don't want to put her pregnancy at any more risk by having her worry about me or her sisters.” Alexis explained.

“I'm so sorry Alexis. I would never have bothered you with my plan.” Carly would find another way to push Ric's buttons.

“What plan?” Sonny turned a suspicious brow on Carly. He knew all too well how she was always working some crazy plan.

“The wedding plans.” Carly nearly slipped mentioning anything in front of Sonny. He knew her too well. She hoped he bought it.

Alexis wiped her eyes. Sonny sighed deeply. How could anyone treat the mother of their child with so little regard? 

“I can't believe how cruel he's being. He's the one that is selfish, Alexis, not you. Your daughters are not going to watch their mother die, because you are _not_ going to die! You are going to live. Your daughters are going to watch their mother _live_. You're going to teach your daughters how to survive. That's what they'll learn from watching you. I don't want you to worry about this, okay? I'm going to handle it. Your daughters need you as much as you need them and I'll be damned if Ric is going to get in the way of that.” Sonny reassured her trying to hide the intensity of his anger toward Ric. Alexis didn't need to know how close Sonny was now to having Jason eliminate the problem once and for all.

Alexis and Carly both stared at the complicated man before them. Neither would admit it aloud, but the way this man fought for his family was one of the many reasons they both loved, and at times, hated him. Hearing him speak so lovingly now melted both their hearts toward him, just a little.

Alexis let out a long sigh. She had to admit she felt relieved that Sonny hadn't let her down. Alexis knew when she came to him that he would fix things. “Thank you, Sonny. Your support means more to me than you'll ever know. Just please, promise you won't kill Ric. I don't want my daughter to lose her father.” Alexis stated calmly.

“I can't say there aren't times that I'd like to take him out, but for you... his life is safe this time. I can't promise you it's going to be worth a damn once I finish with him, but Molly isn't going to lose her father.” Sonny promised begrudgingly.

“I wasn't talking about Molly, though I'm glad to hear it.” Alexis stood and cupped Sonny's cheek in one hand and kissed him on the other.

“Be safe, Sonny.” Alexis said and with that she walked out of the room to return home to her two little girls.

It took Sonny a moment to realize Alexis had meant she didn't want Sonny to end up in prison for murder. She didn't want Kristina to lose her father. It touched his heart that the woman he once considered such a great friend and confidante still cared.

“I think I'm going to visit with Alexis for a bit. I just don't think she should be alone right now.” Carly stood to leave once again.

“Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea. Awful nice of you though considering all the bad blood there. First planning Jason's wedding to Sam and now this... You better be careful. Your little horns and pitchfork are starting to fade.” Sonny couldn't help tease her. It was their way.

“I could say the same about you. What you said to Alexis just now, nobody could have helped her better than what you just did for her.” Carly crossed the room and placed a soft kiss on the opposite cheek Alexis just kissed.

“Wow. Two kisses in two minutes from two women. Guess I haven't lost my touch after all.” Sonny grinned until his dimples hurt and Carly gave him a half serious half playful slap on the chest that pushed him back a little.

“Good bye! Don't forget about your fitting. Jason should be finished any minute now.” Carly ordered as she made her exit.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sonny teased as he watched the greatest love of his life walk out the door.

xxxxx

Carly was certain her face couldn't possibly reveal the depth and wide degree of emotions she felt just now after what Alexis just told her. Incredulity, pride, and a little respect for the brass Alexis sported. The two women made their way to the sofa before Carly began her interrogation.

“Damn, Alexis. I knew you had a plan, but this? This is crazy. I'm not sure if I should tip my hat or punch you out for putting Sonny through that.” Carly still couldn't believe Alexis would play the cancer card this way just to help Elizabeth see the light about Ric.

“I wish I could say it was all an act. Unfortunately, the part about me having to go to the clinic is true.” Alexis smiled stoically.

“No. Alexis, oh, I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't lie about your condition like that to your family and your daughter's family.” Carly felt pangs of guilt tugging for even suggesting it.

“You had part of it right. I knew there was no way Ric would willingly let me leave with Molly for three months after the way the custody battle ended up. I decided to use the fight I knew we'd have to at least exact a little justice by making sure Elizabeth got an earful.” Alexis admitted.

“Okay. So, tell me everything. How did you know Elizabeth would even be there to overhear the argument?” Carly would get back to her treatment in a moment. She wanted to know what happened with Ric and Elizabeth.

“Spinelli. I knew I needed to ask Ric's permission. I knew he would fight it. I asked Spinelli to let me know the next time Elizabeth and Ric were going to meet. I didn't care to know any details on how he obtained this information. Spinelli called earlier and told me Elizabeth was on her way from her house to meet Ric at his office. I scrambled to get there just before her. I tell you the timing could not have worked out more perfect. I don't know how much she heard, but it was enough. She was mortified and nearly as disgusted as me.” Alexis hated manipulating an innocent pregnant woman, but Elizabeth truly was better off without Ric playing mind games on her and using that innocent baby.

Aside from Sam, Elizabeth and her baby were the reason Alexis agreed to help. When Carly confided everything she suspected, Alexis couldn't deny the truth in her words. She hated to believe a man she once loved so profoundly could be capable of using a woman and innocent child to exact his revenge on Jason and her daughter. Still, Alexis had to admit he'd done it before when he kidnapped Carly during her pregnancy with Morgan.

The fact that Ric took delight in Sam's pain over the paternity of Elizabeth's baby and even hurt her further with his words about not having her own children... Alexis could not, would not, let Ric go unpunished for that crime or any other ever again. Ric was a mental terrorist. In her eyes, he was now worse than Sonny and Jason. At least they never used women and children as pawns.

“Wow. So, it worked. Alexis I'm just so sorry it wasn't a lie. How are you going to explain all of this to Sam? I know she isn't supposed to have any stress, but don't you think she'll worry when her mother and little sisters up and disappear for three months?” Carly prodded with kid gloves.

“I'm going to lie. I don't want to do it, but I won't risk her losing another baby. I'll tell her where I'm going. I'll tell her I'm bringing Viola and the girls and we'll be gone for three months. I'm not going to tell her about the experimental treatment. The only ones that will know the truth are my doctors, Nikolas, Emily, you, Sonny, Ric, and I guess Elizabeth. Everyone else will hear the same story as Sam. They will think, due to how well I'm responding, this prestigious clinic requested to study my continued recovery to help further the cure.” Alexis smiled a shameful smile. She hated the idea of lying to Sam. What if she never saw her oldest daughter again? How could she leave her with such a huge lie between them?

Carly sat speechless. She was beginning to see where Sam may have gotten her strength from.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Carly didn't know what else to say.

“You can promise me one thing, Carly.” Alexis looked very serious.

“I'll do my best.” Carly agreed.

“Promise me you will protect Sam and her babies from Ric and anyone else, including Jason or Sonny, if need be.” Alexis needed to hear Carly swear to keep Sam and her babies safe. Carly may be a lot of things, but Alexis believed she would keep her word if she gave it.

“I swear. I'll do everything in my power to keep Sam and her babies safe, but there's nothing to worry about with Jason or Sonny. Alexis, Jason will never hurt Sam again. He's learned from his mistakes. He really has and Sonny would never hurt Sam.” Carly attempted to reassure her.

“I know Jason or Sonny would never intentionally hurt any of my daughters, but I can't deny the violence exists. I can't pretend I don't wish Sam would have fallen in love with someone else, or even if it were Jason and he just had a different job. Jason has a good heart and I know he loves my daughter and will be a good father. I just don't want Sam or her children caught in the crossfire. I gave my daughter and Jason my blessing for them to be married on one condition and I can't go back on it now. Still, I have to look out for her as best as I can even though my days may be limited. I know if a real threat exists Sonny or Jason will make you aware of it and I want you to do whatever necessary to keep Sam safe.” Alexis cautioned.

“I promise. I'll look after Sam and her children as if it were me and my own.” Carly swore.

Alexis saw the determination in Carly's eyes and knew it was true. "Thank you. That's all I can ask."


	17. Chapter 17

True to her word, Jason Morgan's wedding to Samantha McCall was shaping up to be the most romantic wedding the town ever held. Jason recounted Sam's description of her childhood wedding dreams to Carly; a church with beautiful stained glass windows and a long white dress befitting a princess with a bouquet of flowers. He told Carly of Sam's more recent wedding day wishes as well; a celebration in a place with special meaning to them both. 

Carly knew the Queen of Angels was the perfect place. It was a beautiful church. It was also where the memorial mass was held for the baby Sam lost. Nothing held a more special meaning between the two of them than that little girl. Carly hoped having the ceremony there with Father Coates presiding would help them feel baby Lila's presence.

Queen of Angels had no Wednesday evening mass, but the parish secretary informed Carly it was very fortunate the date was still clear. Lenten season began Ash Wednesday which happened to fall on February 21st that year. No celebratory events such as weddings or baptisms were performed during Lent in observance of the somber period. Weddings would either have to be scheduled before Lent began, or wait another forty days. 

There was no way in hell Carly would risk waiting another forty days with Jason and Sam's wedding track record. She apologized for cursing upon seeing the shock register on the older woman's face. Besides, what was more romantic than being married on Valentine's? No. It hadn't mattered that it was only a week away. Jason Morgan would wed Samantha McCall Wednesday, February 14th, 2007 after sunset. 

Jason's “wild card” decision was the service had to be held after dark. He wanted the stars shining down on them as they said their vows to one another. He didn't really say why, but Carly could tell the stars must have some special meaning between Jason and Sam. After all, he had given Sam a star necklace she never seemed to take off. 

The hotel limo dropped Sam and Emily off at the church on schedule. Sam's hair, nails, and make-up were finished. All that was left to do was dress. Self-righteous Emily was not Carly's favorite person, but Emily really was the closest thing to a saint Carly ever met. Of course, Carly would never admit that to anyone. Unlike “Saint” Elizabeth, Emily wasn't a fake. Emily supported Jason and Sam's pending nuptials and proved as much to Carly by keeping her mouth shut.

Privacy was stressed in each guest's 24 karat gold-leafed ivory linen invitation. Carly didn't want any uninvited baby-mama's or psycho-obsessed district attorneys showing up to interrupt the ceremony. The only guest she'd really thought might blow it was Emily, but it seemed she hadn't said a word about it to her best friend. 

Carly had to be in a million places at once or she would be at Sam and Jason's side now. She figured Emily was a calm supportive second choice as Carly ran around checking last minute details. The church was the most beautiful it had ever been. It appeared every inch was scrubbed and polished inside and out. The church shined. It was magical. No, it was heavenly. Everything was in place and Carly could hear her ex-husband's boisterous laughter booming over Jason's as she made her way to the groom's annex. She gave a loud knock and entered without waiting for the okay.

“Hey, this room is for men only. We might have been naked in here for all you knew.” Sonny grinned trying to affix one of his platinum diamond monogrammed “C” cuff links. They were a birthday gift from her a couple of years ago and they were his favorite piece of jewelry other than the gold cross pendant his mother had given him before she passed. Carly noticed and smiled inside that he still loved them.

“Nothing I haven't seen before, from either of you, and it's nearly time for you to be up front so you're lucky you aren't still naked. Otherwise, I'd have had to beat your bare ass."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he rolled his at her. "I might still if you tell me you don't have the rings."

Sonny had to laugh. Carly was one of a kind and he loved it, loved her.

“Look, woman, I know what time it is. Jason, Spinelli, and I have got this under control. The rings are safe in my pocket until it's time to give them to Michael. Why don't you go check on the bride. After all, females are traditionally the slower sex, aren't they Jase?” Sonny baited her.

“Oh no, I'm not getting dragged into the middle today.” Jason smiled big with a wink to Carly then refocused his attention to the mirror in front of him adjusting his tie.

His eyes shined. Carly and Sonny saw a lightness in Jason's step and heart today they hadn't seen in... maybe ever. Jason was happier right now than either one of them had ever seen him. 

Carly waived a friendly goodbye to Spinelli that morphed into a threatening fist for Sonny before leaving to check on the bride.

xxxxx

Her concern must have shown on her face as she entered Sam's dressing room and laid eyes on Alexis.

“Relax, Carly, they're still getting married. I gave my word that I would support their marriage and I will.” Alexis sighed shaking her head with a half-laugh.

“Yeah. As I recall, you mentioned it was on one condition. I never heard what that was exactly.” Carly edged over to the other three women.

“I had to promise to continue with my plans to go to college and finish and always do my best to retain my independence.” Sam turned to them both smiling.

She was beaming. The vision of a princess in her ivory Vera Wang gown.

“And don't forget you finally agreed to let me pay for your education!” Alexis reminded.

“Yes. I remember, I remember.” Sam chided playfully.

“Don't tell Alexis, but I think you got the better end of the deal.” Carly half whispered to Sam.

“Yeah, I know. I get to marry the man I love, have his children, pursue my independence, and I don't have to lose any of my family to do it. I've never felt luckier in my life.” Sam squeezed her mother's hand.

“I'm the lucky one. I used to dream, but never imagined I'd ever get to share this experience with my first born. I'm the lucky one.” Alexis repeated. She couldn't help get a little teary-eyed.

“Oh, now don't start. If you cry, I'll cry.” Emily hugged Alexis' shoulder.

“So, do you have your something old, new, borrowed, and blue?” Carly checked.

“Lulu dropped off the something blue and a sterling sixpence.” Sam raised her dress to reveal the blue garter.

“Excellent. Knew I could count on her to deliver.” Carly smiled. Damn right. Lulu was delivering in more ways than one for Jason and Sam and they didn't even know it. 

“I have something old.” Emily turned with a small blue pouch and handed it to Sam.

Sam opened the pouch and pulled out an intricately detailed Victorian dragonfly brooch. Her life experiences had given her a fairly good knowledge of jewelry and she could tell right away the piece was very old and valuable. It appeared to be circa 1890, made of 18K yellow Gold and Silver with a wingspan measuring roughly 2.53 inches. 

The dragonfly brooch held 38 old mine brilliant cut diamonds with a total estimated weight of approximately 1.65 carats, 4 beautiful rubies near the tip of each wing with a total estimated weight of approximately 1.60 carats, 9 green garnets set in the tail of the dragonfly, and 1 green peridot forming the body. This brooch had to be valued between $7,000.00 - $10,000.00.

Sam was overwhelmed. “Emily, this is incredible. It's beautiful.”

Emily's smile widened. “Isn't it? It is said in some Native American beliefs that dragonflies are a symbol of renewal after a time of great hardship. Grandfather gave this to Grandmother at a point in their relationship when they struggled. They feared they might not make it, but they ended up shining brighter than ever.”

Sam was stunned by Edward's generosity. “Emily, I can't accept it. It's too much. This should stay in the family. It should be yours someday...”

Emily shook her head and smiled. “Grandfather insists there is no one his beloved would want to have this more than the wife of her beloved grandson. His hope is for this to always serve as a reminder of everything you've overcome together and to never give up on one another. I have plenty of special things Grandmother left for me. This was left for you. You're about to be Jason's wife. You're the mother of his children. You _are_ family.”

Sam let this sink in. She was about to be Jason's wife. The Quartermaines would now be her family too and for all their craziness; she knew it was all born out of love. Well, except for maybe Tracy. Sam was so touched to own something so beautiful that once belonged to the grandmother Jason loved and respected so dearly; the woman they planned to name Sam's daughter after, Lila Morgan.

“Thank you, Emily. I'll treasure it always. I'll have to thank Edward in person. This is really just too precious.” Sam hugged Emily and asked for her help pinning it on her gown. It was possibly the only thing precious enough to rate attaching to her one of a kind gown.

“I have something borrowed.” Carly handed Sam a gold necklace.

“This was originally given to Jason for Michael when he was an infant. Jason gave it to me when I... left. He told me St. Christopher is the patron saint of travelers, but said maybe it would remind me of my baby. It did. I held on to it and every day I was away it reminded me of the love I had for my baby and the love Jason had for me. I thought Jason might like it if you held on to it today as you begin your journey into your future with him, to remind you of your love for your babies and Jason's love for you.” Carly helped Sam place it around her wrist to wear as a bracelet.

“Carly, thank you. I know how much this means to you. Thank you, for everything.” Sam squeezed Carly's hand in hers and they leaned in for a quick hug.

“So you have something old, something borrowed, something blue, and the sixpence for your shoe. I guess that just leaves something new.” Alexis pulled a small ornate box wrapped in a red ribbon from behind her back.

Sam pulled the ribbon and opened the box to discover the most beautiful opal and emerald watch she'd ever seen. The emeralds were sizable considering the petite frame and the lustrous pinkish white opals shimmered in the light.

“Alexis, this is beautiful. Thank you.” Sam smiled as she took the watch in her hands. There was a tiny engraving on the back. All my love always, mom.

“You're very welcome. I chose this gift for several reasons, It's a reminder to always make the most of the time you're given and the emeralds are your birthstone and the opals are mine. The ancient Romans associated the Emerald with fertility and rebirth, and dedicated it to Venus, the goddess of love and beauty.” Alexis and everyone else had to smile hearing Spinelli's voice in their heads as he pronounced them all; Sam, the Goddess; Alexis, Goddess Mother; Emily, the Noble One and Carly, the Valkyrie.

Alexis continued. “Although this gemstone is relatively hard and durable, it must be protected from blows because the inclusions found within make it susceptible to breaking. These flaws are not looked on as negative aspects for the emerald as they are for other gems. These flaws are considered part of the character and are used to assure of a natural and genuine stone. Wearing an Emerald is said to bring wisdom, growth, and patience. All of these qualities are essential for a successful and lasting love. The Opal was called “Cupid Paederos” by the Romans, meaning a child beautiful as love and that's what you are to me. One legendary explanation for this gemstone's origin is that it fell from heaven in a flash of fiery lightning and, somehow, that kind of describes our relationship too. Ancient monarchs treasured Opals, both for their beauty and for their presumed protective powers. They were set into crowns and worn in necklaces to ward off evil and to protect the eyesight. A gift of Opal is symbolic of faithfulness and confidence and that's what I feel for you. I want you to know that I'm here for you and I believe in you, always.” Alexis smiled and brushed her tears aside.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Sam hugged Alexis and rested her head on her shoulder. “Thank you, mom. I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alexis hugged Sam knowing this might be one of the last times she would see her daughter if the new cancer therapy didn't help. She took solace in knowing Sam would at least be happy and her risky pregnancy safe in the blissful ignorance of her declining health.

She kissed her daughter's cheek and gave her best wishes before heading to her seat. She passed Father Coates on her way and they chatted briefly in the hall. He made a mental note to keep her in his prayers. He'd spent a lot of time around the sick and dying and her pallor was disconcerting to him though he was much too much of a gentleman to mention it to her on a day like today. The Father was on his way to check on the bride and groom one final time before the ceremony. His experience taught him it helped to ease their nerves a bit if he joked with them and made them feel a little more relaxed in his presence before hand.

Father Coates had a very soft spot for Samantha McCall. He'd seen her struggle with the loss of her daughter and her beloved brother, Danny. She turned to him after learning she was adopted and that Alexis was her birth mother. He prayed for her so many times, especially when she was shot and nearly died. His heart swelled with joy to see her finally attain the happiness and sense of belonging that eluded her so long. 

It would shock many to know his heart wasn't at all hardened to Jason Morgan either. He'd seen Jason's faith tested time and time again with one tragedy after another. Some of his own making yet all of them a part of God's divine plan that would have shaken anyone less faithful away from the church, but not Jason Morgan. 

He was a pit bull and his faith was a bone. When shaken, Jason Morgan gripped tighter. Say what you may about the man and his sins. His unwavering devotion to his faith was commendable, inspiring.

It was obvious Jason and Samantha were meant to be together after all of the trials and tribulations they'd overcome and he was overjoyed they wanted to honor their love with a life long commitment to one another. Their union would be a wonderful reminder of God's love.

xxxxx

More time ticked by and Carly peeked out of the vestibule to find all guests seated. Monica, Alan, and Edward sat in front on the groom's side with Mike, Robin, Patrick and Lulu who attended as Spinelli's date behind them. Morgan sat quietly in Leticia's arms near the back, so she could escape quickly if he raised a fuss. Alexis sat in the front of the bride's side next to Viola who held Molly as she slept. Jax sat on that side as well attending as Carly's date. Max and Milo were the only visible guards inside at the front and rear of the church. 

Father Coates now stood at the altar with the groom. Jason looked excited and peaceful at the same time as if all was right in his world just now. It was a shame he didn't have more occasion to wear a suit. That man fit his black Giorgio Armani tuxedo better than any other... anywhere... ever. The way the black satin lapels played against the black satin tie were amazing. His ivory dress shirt and tip of an ivory kerchief in left jacket pocket set it off nicely too. Sonny stood as Jason's best man and, though Jason fit his suit better, Sonny wore it better, like Bond. If Bond had been a hot Italian mob boss. 

Must have something to do with the cockiness he carries knowing how good he looks. Carly raised an approving brow and bit her lower lip. She had to admit he looked devilishly handsome in his tailored black Armani minus the satin lapels, only Jason sported those. Sonny's ivory shirt, ivory tie, and red kerchief in left jacket pocket played well. Damn. He caught me staring. Sonny threw a wink her way and flashed his dimples as she rolled her eyes and ducked back around the corner.

xxxxx

The string quintet was assembled in the elevated choir area behind the altar. The signal was given and the most tranquil and melodious version of Pachelbel's “Canon in D Major” erupted. Guests turned at once to view the processional. 

Emily was escorted down the aisle in a gorgeous red gown by Narciso Rodriguez carrying a rounded bouquet of red roses bound in a basket weave of red satin ribbon. Carly used her charm and connections to snag two dresses after seeing runway photos of the February 2nd, 2007 Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Fall 2007 Heart Truth Red Dress show. Emily's was the dress modeled by the fabulous Lauren Hutton and Damien Spinelli beamed at her side in his splendid custom fitted black Armani with ivory dress shirt, ivory tie, and red kerchief.

Emily saw pure joy in her brother's eyes as she approached. She smiled at him brightly allowing it to extend to Sonny as well, though a bit awkwardly. She smiled down at her parents and grandfather as she passed before Spinelli and Emily took their places.

The church may have been the most beautiful Emily had ever seen it. Every inch was covered with amazing floral wreaths, swags and garlands of white southern Magnolia's with greenery, snow white amaryllis, and white roses, but it was more than just the flowers. The church was brighter somehow. Light reflected off everything and everyone beautifully.

Carly began her march right on cue just as Emily and Spinelli were in place exactly one minute and twenty two seconds into the song as the second violin took off. Her dress was modeled at the show by Paula Zahn. It was a bit too risque for a traditional Catholic wedding and Carly knew it, but she didn't care. She looked too damn good to have any regrets. Besides, this dress was her and if God accepted her for who she was, then everyone else could too. The red gown was exquisitely designed by Bill Blass in a style that modestly showcased her curves in all the right places. Her bouquet matched Emily's. 

Sonny inhaled deeply admiring Carly's beauty before releasing a hot little sigh. He had to smile and shake his head slightly at his ex-wife's daring. Carly always pushed the limits and exposing her shoulders in church with a slit up to there was par for the course for her. Only Carly could pull it off and not show an ounce of shame. Then again, why should she really? You should never have to apologize for being true to yourself and she looked amazing. 

He couldn't help notice Carly's glance at Jax as she passed him and his smile faded a little. Jax was a tool and certainly didn't deserve a woman as fine and as big as life as Carly Corinthos. His chest puffed and posture straightened at the thought of her name... Carly Corinthos. His smile returned as she approached and gave him an even bigger smile than she'd given Jax. 

Michael now marched to Pachelbel. His outfit matched his father's. He carried a small ivory pillow with two wedding bands and marched with great deliberation and pride. He didn't always like Sam, but that was before he'd really gotten to know her. Michael learned after being kidnapped that Sam was a great person to have on your side and his uncle Jason loved her more than he maybe ever loved Courtney. 

It was hard for Michael to understand there was more love than that to be had, to be felt, but when he saw Sam and Jason together even a kid could see it. Michael was extremely happy for his uncle Jason and very happy Sam would now officially be family. He wondered if it would be okay to call her “Aunt” Sam now. He also wondered when there would be cake.

Kristina appeared right on time scattering fresh white rose petals against the red carpeted aisle as she went. Her beautiful long brown hair was braided and pulled up with a few loose strands at the sides and adorned with a crown of red sweetheart roses. Her little ivory dress with a red satin sash swished and her petticoat crinkled earning smiles as she made her way. 

Kristina loved her ruby red slippers that she and Sam found together. Her mommy wasn't sure they worked with her dress. She liked the ivory patent leather better, but Sam said she liked the red sparkly ones Kristina picked out. Sam said it was two against one so mommy let her get her favoritest shoes ever. 

She loved the Wizard of Oz every since she watched it the first time with her big sister when mommy was in the hospital. Mommy never let her watch it, because she said the flying monkeys would scare her. Kristina did get a little scared at first, but Sam pulled her close and tickled her and made her see how funny it was to see such a thing as a flying monkey. 

Kristina loved her mommy so very much, but what she loved most was how Sam made it easier for her to love her mommy even more. Kristina knew she had the best big sister anyone could ever have. She was happy Sam's fairy tale wish was coming true today, cuz the fairies already gave Kristina her wish when they gave her the big sister she always wanted. She wondered if they could all have a tea party in their pretty dresses after this wedding thing was over.

The song ended as Kristina took her place. Sam stood in the entryway of the church waiting. Maybe it was strange, but she wasn't nervous. She felt a peace wash over her standing there. It was the same peace she'd felt when her dear baby Lila was there. Her little girl was there with her again. She felt her peace and love from the stars above tonight. Her baby girl was Jason and Sam's guardian angel and she was there now watching over them and rejoicing. Hearing the music end, Nikolas extended his arm to his cousin Samantha.

“It's not too late. I have a car waiting out front. Say the word and we'll be on the next jet out of here.” Nikolas half-joked.

Sam smiled at him knowing he was only half kidding. 

She took his arm in hers and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for loving me enough to let me make my own choices.”

Nikolas blushed and smiled sheepishly and Sam saw the cute little boy he must have been in that moment. He wished Sam made any other choice than Jason Morgan. The man was always putting people close to him in harm's way, intentional, or not. Nikolas had grown an unusually fast and close attachment to his cousin. He didn't want anything to happen to her. 

He'd considered boycotting the wedding when he first learned of their engagement, but Alexis gave her blessing. If his aunt could be here today and give her blessing, then Nikolas must as well. He may not agree with her choices, but Sam was family. Nikolas wouldn't risk distancing Sam after he and Alexis just discovered her. They would need each other even more if the worst happened and they lost Alexis.

So, when Sam came to him and asked him to give her away Nikolas vowed to always stand by her just as he had and would continue to do for her mother. He smiled at Sam now recalling her exuberance. She was so excited he'd agreed that she hugged him and squealed in delight like a small child getting her first pony.

Nikolas placed his right hand on Sam's at his left arm. “I may be giving you away today, but know I'll always be here for you.”

Sam smiled up at him meeting the promise in his eyes. She'd never expected to find family in Port Charles. It warmed her heart and comforted her greatly to know Nikolas would always be there for her and her children.

“I know, just like I'll always be here for you.” Her smile softened as their focus shifted forward. 

She took a deep relaxing breath then, as the pianist began the most romantic version of Wagner's “Bridal Chorus” anyone ever heard, Nikolas led Sam down the aisle toward her future.

The crowd's hushed awes validated any question she had of her gown being the right choice. It was a floor length mermaid silhouette from the Vera Wang Luxe Collection with a natural waist and strapless neckline that formed a slight curve. It featured intricately fused lace onto a fine organza overlay with a pleated organza fan-tiered skirt and floral waist corsage and there were buttons all the way down the back. There was also a French bustle to allow for dancing later at the reception. Her bouquet was an all red mixture of peonies, roses, tulips and amaryllis. 

She knew she felt like a princess, but hearing and seeing everyone's smiles made her blush at the attention. She'd decided against the veil, but now she thought maybe it might have been nice to hide her reddening cheeks.

No. Her first instinct was right. Today was a celebration of their love and she didn't want to hide one single joyous emotion she felt today. She could barely remain composed from the excitement and giddiness she felt as she neared him; the man she loved beyond all reason, the father of her children. She met his gaze after the initial glance at the beautiful decoration and guests and hadn't taken her eyes from him since. His eyes smiled as happily as his mouth and Sam felt butterflies, wonderful butterflies. She loved him more now than ever and she marveled at the human condition's ability to love so deeply.

Jason hadn't taken a breath since first laying eyes on the incredible beauty walking toward him. He might cry she was so damn beautiful. Sam glowed. Her eyes danced with joy as she waltzed gracefully down the aisle. His heart filled with overwhelming gratitude for the blessing of having her in his life. He would cherish her always.

Nikolas placed Sam's hand in Jason's as the bridal chorus ended.

“Who gives this bride to be wed this day?” Father Coates asked of Nikolas.

“Her mother and I do.” Nikolas responded before giving Sam a loving smile and taking his seat next to Alexis.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He'd hoped for the best, but knew of Nikolas' reservations and you never knew what might happen at a Port Charles wedding.

Father Coates began with his opening prayer. Followed by the Liturgy of the Word. Spinelli began with the first reading, Genesis 2:18-24:

> The LORD God said: “It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a suitable partner for him.” So the Lord God formed out of the ground various wild animals and various birds of the air, and he brought them to the man to see what he would call them; whatever the man called each of them would be its name. The man gave names to all the cattle, all the birds of the air, and all wild animals; but none proved to be the suitable partner for the man. So the Lord God cast a deep sleep on the man, and while he was asleep, he took out one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. The Lord God then built up into a woman the rib that he had taken from the man. When he brought her to the man, the man said: “This one, at last, is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; This one shall be called 'woman,' for out of 'her man' this one has been taken.” That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one body.

The pianist began playing again as the cantor and guests sang the responsorial Psalm 24 “I Have Loved You” with the beautiful refrain: I have loved you with an everlasting love, I have called you and you are Mine.

When the song ended, Emily began with the second reading from 1 Corinthians 13:

> It is not the extraordinary things that make life worthwhile but the love that we share with those around us – a love that comes from God. Let us be eager to learn how to love with this kind of love 'which will never fade away'
> 
> Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends.

The cantor sang the gospel acclamation with piano accompaniment before the priest began the gospel reading. 

“The Lord be with you.” Father Coates announced.

“And also with you.” The congregation responded.

“A reading from the holy gospel according to Matthew.” Father Coates announced.

“Glory to you, Lord.” The congregation responded.

Father Coates recited the gospel from Matthew 5:1-12.

“This is the gospel of the Lord.” Father Coates announced at the end of the reading.

“Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ.” The congregation responded.

The kind Father then proceeded with the Homily, a short sermon, before beginning the Rite of Marriage.

“Jason and Samantha, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?” Father Coates asked of both.

“Yes.” Jason and Sam responded simultaneously.

“Will you honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?” Father Coates asked.

“I will.” bride and groom responded in unison.

“Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?” Father Coates inquired.

“I will.” Each responded smiling now.

“Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and His Church.” Father Coates instructed smiling at Jason with a nod to begin.

Jason and Sam turned to one another and joined hands. Jason looked into Sam's beautiful brown eyes. A smile found his face as his eyes watered. He was afraid to blink, afraid she'd disappear. She was everything to him and she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. It was too good. Could life really be that good? His voice was thick with emotion as he recited his vows.

“I, Jason, take you, Sam, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” He finished and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I, Samantha, take you, Jason, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” Sam affirmed to Jason as happy tears escaped.

The priest then acknowledged the couple declared their consent to be married.

He prayed for God's blessing on the couple and declared, “What God has joined, men must not divide.” Everyone smiled as this was the point at which, sacramentally, Sam and Jason became husband and wife.

Father Coates asked Michael for the rings. Michael smiled and put forth his pillow. The priest then blessed the wedding rings.

“A circle is the symbol of wholeness, perfection, and unity. Like circles, their rings have no beginning and no end. They are tokens of the growing relationship that Samantha and Jason have come here to celebrate and confirm.” Father Coates handed the rings to the bride and groom to exchange. 

Jason placed the wedding ring on his wife's ring finger. “Sam, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

Sam placed the wedding ring on her husband's ring finger. “Jason, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

Sonny began with the Prayers of the Faithful:

“For mothers and unborn children everywhere we pray to the Lord for their good health and safe delivery.”

“Lord hear our prayer.” The congregation responded.

“For loved ones suffering sickness we pray to the Lord for Your healing touch to mend them entirely mind, body, and soul."

“Lord hear our prayer.” The congregation responded.

“For those with hatred and revenge on their hearts we pray to the Lord for Your wisdom to show them a better way.”

“Lord hear our prayer.” The congregation responded.

“For families in danger of falling apart we pray to the Lord to hold them together tightly in Your loving embrace.”

“Lord hear our prayer.” The congregation responded.

Father then began. “My dear friends, let us ask God for his continued blessing upon Jason and Samantha.”

The congregation then prayed silently for a short while before Father Coates extended his hands and continued with his nuptial blessing:

> Holy Father, creator of the universe, maker of man and woman in your own likeness, source of blessing for married life, we humbly pray to you for this woman who today is united with her husband in this sacrament of marriage.
> 
> May your fullest blessing come upon her and her husband so that they may together rejoice in your gift of married love and enrich your Church with their children.
> 
> Lord, may they both praise you when they are happy and turn to you in their sorrows. May they be glad that you help them in their work and know that you are with them in their need.
> 
> May they pray to you in the community of the Church, and be your witnesses in the world. 
> 
> May they reach old age in the company of their friends, and come at last to the kingdom of heaven.

“We ask this through Christ our Lord.” Father Coates announced.

“Amen.” The congregation responded.

It was then time for the concluding rite and The Lord's Prayer was recited followed by a final blessing.

“May God, the almighty Father, give you his joy and bless you in your children.” Father Coates prayed.

“Amen.” The congregation responded.

“May the only Son of God have mercy on you and help you in good times and in bad.” Father Coates prayed.

“Amen.” The congregation responded.

“May the Holy Spirit of God always fill your hearts with his love.” Father Coates prayed.

“Amen.” The congregation responded.

“And may almighty God bless you all, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” Father Coates prayed.

“Amen.” The congregation responded.

“Jason, you may now kiss your bride.” Father Coates encouraged.

Jason took both of Sam's hands in his as their lips met tenderly in the sweetest kiss they had ever given or received; their first kiss as husband and wife.

The guests stood and cheered as the string quintet played Mendelssohn's “Wedding March” during the recessional.

The married couple, wedding party, priest, and guests all filed out of the church and Sam and Jason made their way to the limo hand in hand ducking birdseed in the moonlight. Jason pulled his wife close and nuzzled her cheek with his before helping her with her dress into the car. The driver closed their door muffling the sounds of cheers and razzes from guests and well-wishers as he prepared to cart the newlyweds off to the private reception being held in their honor at the Metro Court restaurant.

xxxxx

Elizabeth was still unsure if continuing with her Valentine's date with Ric was such a good idea. They'd made these plans nearly a month ago, but Elizabeth was still a little wary after witnessing Ric's hostile display toward Alexis a few days ago.

The only thing that convinced her not to cancel her plans and take Lucky up on his offer was the fact that Ric changed his mind and agreed to allow Molly to go to the clinic with Alexis. It was a quick 180 considering how adamant he was about not letting Molly leave. He must have had an attack of conscience. She also gave Ric a little credit for having the decency to regret the horrible things he'd said to Alexis. 

Elizabeth never mentioned overhearing Ric's fight with Alexis. Ric brought it up to her the day after. He'd stopped by to see her on her day off to make sure she was feeling alright after having canceled their dinner date the night before. Ric told Elizabeth how Alexis wanted to take Molly away and how much the idea of missing any more time with her just killed him. Elizabeth felt for him. It was obvious how much he adored that little girl.

Ric admitted he held a lot of resentment over the way custody turned out. He felt terrible taking that anger out on Alexis and wished he could take back the unforgivable things he'd said to her. He told Elizabeth that instead, he would just allow Alexis to take Molly with her and hope that might make some small amends.

Elizabeth sighed. Ric wasn't perfect, but he never claimed to be either. He struggled to do right, but the important thing she guessed was that he'd made the right choice in the end. Elizabeth decided Ric deserved a little credit and planned to have a good time with him tonight. They were attending a charitable dinner at the Metro Court ballroom hosted by the Mayor's wife for heart health awareness among women.


	18. Chapter 18

The reception was exceptional. Aside from the phenomenal decoration, place settings and lighting throughout the restaurant and terrace balconies, the service was exemplary. Guests were greeted by the reception manager and offered their choice of alcoholic or non-alcoholic beverages by the drinks waiters. They were escorted to their tables without delay and the food waiters walked around offering canapes while they mingled. 

Jason and Sam were going to kill Carly when they saw the guest list was more than tripled that of the ceremony. Carly promised to keep the ceremony limited to family and closest friends only. She made no such promises about the reception. 

The photographer got great exterior day and night shots of the church and of everyone before and after the ceremony. He took shots of the entire wedding party before they entered the reception area as well. 

Diane Miller was the Master of Ceremonies. Turns out she had fantastic wit and impeccable comedic timing. Who knew? Apparently, Sonny. He was the one that recommended her for the task. She announced dinner would be served soon and everyone found their seats so the bridal party could be announced. The DJ cued the music and Ingrid Michaelson began playing:

“Ladies and gentleman please welcome the mother and cousin of the bride: Alexis Davis and HRH Nikolas Cassadine...

If you were falling, then I would catch you  
You need a light, I'd find a match

the mother and father of the groom: Dr. Monica and Alan Quartermaine...

Cuz I love the way you say good morning  
And you take me the way I am

the sister of the groom, bridesmaid: Dr. Emily Quartermaine with a dear friend of the groom, groomsman: Damien Spinelli...

If you are chilly, here take my sweater  
Your head is aching; I'll make it better

loyal friend of the bride and groom, maid of honor: Carly Corinthos with best friend of the groom, best man: Sonny Corinthos...

Cuz I love the way you call me baby  
And you take me the way I am

the handsome nephew of the groom, ring bearer: Michael Corinthos III with the most adorable little sister of the bride, flower girl: Kristina Davis...

I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair  
Sew on patches to all you tear

and finally, ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to be the first to introduce the newly wed couple: Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.” Diane introduced with much enthusiasm as everyone cheered their entrance.

Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise  
And you take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am

Carly made a short speech welcoming everyone and thanking them all for coming to the wedding reception before the first course of dinner was served. In lieu of gifts, the couple requested donations be made to the neonatal and pediatric ward of General Hospital in memory of Lila McCall Morgan. Monica announced a total of just over three quarters of a million dollars raised bringing on great applause.

Sonny stood. “I think that number may be a little off, Monica. I have the latest figures here.” 

He walked with envelope in hand over to Monica.

She opened the envelope to find a certified check from Sonny Corinthos and gasped into the microphone. “I take that back. We've now raised over 1.75 million dollars for the neonatal and pediatric ward in memory of Lila McCall Morgan.”

Sam was so touched she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying, but it still didn't stop the tears. She and Jason stood and thanked Sonny and all of their guests for their incredible generosity. There was nothing these funds could do to save their baby girl, but they very well might help save one or both of her little brothers or sisters and who knew how many other innocent little lives. 

Sonny made a traditional best man toast to the newly married couple after the first course was served. It was a good and sincere toast. Even Alan was impressed that Sonny managed not to make a pompous ass of himself.

Edward stood and toasted his grandson and welcomed his new bride to the family. It was heartfelt, but not at all over the top and Carly was impressed he managed not to make a pompous ass of himself.

Emily, Spinelli, Alexis, and Carly each took turns during dinner and afterward to tell stories or give speeches. Emily spoke of her brother and how she watched his love for Sam grow from friendship into the great love it is now. 

Spinelli spoke of how Jason and Sam graciously opened their hearth and home to him and how nice it was to feel needed. At least, that's what Carly thought Spinelli had said. She'd gotten pretty good at Spinelli speak working with him, but he still lost her sometimes. 

Alexis openly congratulated the newlyweds and touched on the importance of family and making the most of every second we're given. 

Carly was, of course, the most flamboyant. She laid it all out there about how she and Sam never got along and some of the ways she'd tried to run Sam out of town and buy her off. She figured if Sam had taken money from all the people that had tried to buy her way out of town, then she'd be a millionaire at least ten times over. 

Some of the crowd was shocked, most took their lead from Sam and laughed. Jason smirked and shook his head as he clutched Sam's hand. Their fingers intertwined and Sam placed her other hand over them and rubbed his hand lovingly as they held each others gaze. Carly summed it up nicely though and admitted losing that battle was the best thing she ever lost in her life. Sam and Jason belonged together. 

Sonny had given Diane enough background info on some of the guests to pepper the night with some really good zingers. She got Carly now as she took over the microphone. She said she hoped this wedding made up for the first one Carly did her damnedest to stop. Sam and Jason both laughed and Sam nodded emphatically it did! Carly was shocked for a minute, but quickly turned to Sonny knowing he'd put her up to it. She cut her eyes at him, but couldn't help smile and shake her head. 

Diane announced the first dance for the newlyweds. Jason and Sam took the floor and slow-danced to their song “Just You and Me.” After the first dance, the rest of the bridal party was asked to join, followed by everyone else. Edward made sure to get his dance with the bride and Sam took this moment to thank him for the beautiful heirloom he'd given her.

After a few songs played, Diane announced the cutting of the cake. Jason tried, but Sam was successful in smearing the strawberry swirl cake with ivory butter-cream icing and chocolate sauce all over Jason's mouth and nose. The photographer had a field day and Carly wanted that photo for sure!

After the bride and groom cleaned up, Spinelli placed a chair in the middle of the dance floor where Sam was coaxed to sit. A sexy strip number then ensued from the DJ's station as Jason removed her garter. He got lost under her dress for a good little while causing Sam to throw her upper torso forward in a hearty laugh and wiggle in her chair as his strong hands worked their way up her leg and massaged her inner thigh. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and sunk her nails into him the way she knew he loved as Jason appeared from under his bride's gown red-faced with a blue garter. Of all the single guys at the party, a new guy in town named Cooper was the one to catch it.

Sam was up next with a toss of her bouquet. Of all the single ladies in attendance, it was drawn to Maxie Jones like a magnet. It practically landed in her hand before she'd even realized what happened. Sam turned in time to notice a look exchanged between Coop and Maxie. There was a definite spark that made her wonder if the two might actually be the next in line down the aisle.

By the time the wedding cake, coffee and tea was served Sam and Jason had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, but they were really ready to be alone together now. Thankfully, there was only one final dance left before they could say their goodbyes. 

This song choice was Jason's and Sam had to laugh when she heard the track play. She recognized it instantly as one of his favorites. The style was so out of character for him. He never really listened to hip hop or rap, but he'd heard Spinelli playing it once when the three of them had been on the run and hiding out together. Since then he always had to turn it up whenever it came on in the truck then he'd shake his head and shoulders to the beat and cut his eyes to her with one of his sexy smirk smiles. She loved it when he showed his playful side that way. It usually only happened in private and so it made this moment even more special to her just as she was sure he'd intended.

Bow Wow thumped from the speakers:

L.B. Dub  
Y'all know what this is!

[Chorus]  
Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you, but I gotta keep mines around  
Cause I done looked, I done searched  
And its hard to find another shorty like mine

Baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it  
Everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked  
Hoping that you stay wit me  
Search around the world but you will never find  
Another shorty like mine shorty like mine

I tell my fellas that uh  
You got a girl but she ain't nothing like mine  
Cute face nice size like mine  
Stay kitted hood wit it like mine  
Lean walk, talk the talk let me tell you some more  
[End Chorus]

He did this now. He gave her the look and shook his head with his little smirk smile and they laughed as they danced. Her arms reached up around his neck and Sam ran her fingers through his hair. Her face literally ached from smiling, but she couldn't stop. She was just so happy.

[Bow Wow First Verse]  
I knew that when I ran into this one  
She would be the red rum of my pimpin'  
Knew she'd be the one to make me stop carin'  
About other girls on my jock and getting' them

She was the one to slow me down  
Hold me down, I roll wit her now  
Go wit her now, I'ma grow wit her now  
I'ma go get her that's how

I got her, don't be mad you can't get one hotter  
Broke the mold when they made lil' mama  
I don't care what my fellas say  
She been there every day for my drama

Some of the homies hate cuz they want her  
Wish they the ones was datin' my woman  
Go on get a good look, cause she fine  
And I don't mind cause she mine  
[End First Verse]

Jason pulled her close and his eyes peered into hers revealing his growing passion as his hot hands trailed up her arms. She inhaled the faint traces of his cologne. God, the way he touched her, loved her. It turned her on like nothing else. 

[Chorus]  
...Mean walk, talk, Chris help me tell'em wassup  
[End Chorus]

[Chris Brown Second Verse]  
I got all this love inside of me  
And all I wanna do is give it to her  
I don't care what the fellas say 'bout it  
Cause I got somethin' to say 'bout it  
What I'm about to say is straight up  
Real talk, no cut, I don't play 'bout it

There ain't a price you can put on a girl who knows  
Just what to say when you need to hear it the most  
And I'ma tell you somethin' else if I don't know nothin' else I know  
[End of Second Verse]

He was so damn sexy. He asked for it playing this song and turning her on so she was going to give it to him. She rocked her hips and ass against him to sway of the beat and danced around him. 

It was all Jason could do not to pick her up that second and run to the nearest suite with her. He twirled her around and pulled her in close again. He smiled at the naughty glint in her eyes daring him to make a move. She was so good at being bad and he loved it. The kiss he planted on her was nothing like their church kiss. He forgot where he was for a minute. 

Nothing else in the world mattered when he held her in his arms. Sam pulled back pleased with herself and only slightly surprised she'd gotten Jason to show such an intense public display of affection. The way he looked at her now she wouldn't be surprised if he threw her over his shoulder and had his way with her in the nearest suite, or stairwell. 

Yeah. They really needed to get out of there so they could finally be together. They might not be able to have intercourse for a while, but there were plenty of other fun things they could do to release the tension and be intimate with one another and Sam was more than ready to try a few of those things out now. 

[Chorus]  
...Mean walk, talk the talk, let me tell you some more  
(Bow Wow, let it go)  
[End Chorus]

[Bow Wow Third Verse]  
I wanna give her the world  
And I ain't never tryna lose her  
I'm addicted to my girl and the way that she twirls  
In that little skirt, just for me

In the club, in the crib, in the streets  
She reps for L.B. Dub, E-N-T  
She a nice size with the pretty brown bright eyes  
I'm a win her wit the right prize

Come and give it to her to the rhythm of a hi-hat  
She got a beautiful mind, you can't buy that  
And the sight from behind when she walk on by  
Make a fella wanna try that

She got the prettiest smile and she gangsta  
keep me from runnin' wild and I thank her  
And we can talk about anything, she got good conversation  
My homie, little friend and plus she patient  
[End Third Verse]

[Chorusx2]

The song ended and the crowd whistled, cheered, and applauded. Everyone seemed to have had an amazing time. Jason and Sam were so blissed out they didn't even notice Carly headed for the entry where a confused Elizabeth and Ric stood. 

She overheard the reception manager. “I'm sorry sir. The restaurant and bar are closed for a private reception tonight.”

Elizabeth thought she saw Emily and Nikolas dancing along with Robin and Patrick, Monica and Alan. If this were a Quartermaine event, surely she would have been invited. She was Emily's best friend.

“Reception, did someone get married?” Ric said.

“Yes sir, this reception is to celebrate the wedding of...”

“I'll handle this, Roberto.” Carly stepped up next to him. “Would you mind checking to see the wait staff is still on schedule?”

“Yes, Mrs. Corinthos.” Roberto obliged his boss and walked away.

“I'm sorry. This is a private party. Invitation only.” Carly smiled pleasantly, but her eyes glared at Ric and Elizabeth.

“Another wedding for you Carly? What's that make now... husband number 14?” Ric sneered.

Carly remained cool. “Why no, Ric. I'm just a guest tonight, not the bride.”

“I see Robin and Patrick with the Quartermaine's. Did Robin and Patrick... Did they get married?” Elizabeth said still trying to sort out why she hadn't been invited. So far everyone she saw was someone that would have been at a Quartermaine event. Was that Lulu? Was Lucky here too? If Lucky was here she definitely should be invited. They were still husband and wife after all, even though they were currently separated.

“No. Robin and Patrick didn't get married tonight. You do you get the meaning of private, don't you sweetie?” Carly said in a mocking sweet tone full of sarcasm.

“There's no cause to be rude, Carly. Elizabeth and I wanted to step away from the crowded atmosphere of the ballroom and thought we'd escape to one of the lovely terraces here in the restaurant. We had no idea it was closed. Elizabeth was merely inquiring as to whom it was that got married. Is that a crime?” Ric wasn't about to let the likes of Carly walk all over Elizabeth.

“You running free on the streets instead of locked away in a dingy prison cell after what you did to me is the crime, Ric.” Sober Carly might not have openly provoked the district attorney in front of a witness, but sober Carly left the building five vodka lime tonics ago. 

Carly was happy to see Elizabeth cringe at that memory. Maybe she just needed a few more reminders of Ric's true self. Let's see... What else could Carly throw out there until they got the hint and left?

Ric noticed Elizabeth cringe at Carly's reminder. “I think maybe we should go Elizabeth. It looks like Carly's had a little too much to drink tonight. It appears she's a miserable drunk.”

“I see Emily. Carly if you won't give me any answers, then I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind if I just...” Elizabeth started to walk in Emily's direction, but Carly stepped in front of her and cut her off.

Carly and Elizabeth stood within inches of one another. Elizabeth gave Carly a disgusted look full of confusion. “Carly, what is your problem?”

“Right now you are my problem and I'm not going to let you two become any of my guest's problems. The two of you already caused enough problems for Jason and Sam. I'm not about to let you ruin this night for them.” Carly warned with a menacing look in her eye. 

She didn't care if the bitch was pregnant. A slap across her face wasn't going to hurt that baby one bit and if she tried to take another step Carly would show her how strong her pimp hand was.

“Not that anyone could ever mistake you as someone particularly bright, Carly, but that probably isn't the wisest move to make threatening a pregnant woman in the presence of an officer of the court, no less. I mean, it's my duty really to see you arrested, if you...” Ric never got to finish that statement.

“The only person that is going to jail around here tonight, Ric, is you for trespassing at a private party after you've been kindly asked to leave. Carly hasn't threatened anyone.” Sonny noticed Carly missing from the dance floor and looked around to see her make moves toward Elizabeth.

He'd seen Carly knock back at least five vodka lime tonics. She was in no condition to confront Ric and Elizabeth right now. Where the hell was her date? Dancing with Alexis? Jax, what a jackass. Jax should know better than to let Carly out of his sight when she was three sheets like this. 

Sonny supposed it wouldn't have mattered if Jax had seen what she was up to, or not. Sonny and Jason were the only two men that ever even came close to “handling” Carly. Jax would never have a clue what it took to be Carly's equal. Whatever. Sonny had her back.

Elizabeth was the first to make a move. She stepped back since Carly wasn't budging and such close proximity to the tawdry woman was uncomfortable. Carly's words were just now sinking in. She spoke before Ric had a chance to reply to Sonny.

“What do you mean ruin Jason and Sam's night?” Elizabeth got a sick feeling in her gut.

Sonny tried to cut Carly off before she could respond, but there was no stopping the woman when she was in this state.

“Well Jason wanted to tell you himself after tonight, but seeing as how you two insist on putting your noses where they don't belong I guess I get to give you the happy news. Jason and Sam were married tonight and they're having twins.” Carly took a moment to savor the look on Elizabeth's face. 

She'd thought better of telling Elizabeth about the wedding. Jason stressed he wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted to wait until after the wedding though to avoid putting Sam under anymore possible stress. Jason would be pissed with Carly, but Elizabeth asked for it. Carly tried to get rid of them, but she just had to know what was up. So, Carly told the bitch what was up and, by the way, she thought she might as well tell her Sam was carrying two of Jason's children. Take that you whiny tramp.

Elizabeth was crushed.

“Jason married Sam...tonight? Everyone here knew about it.” Elizabeth whispered in a dazed trance. 

She spoke half to Carly and half to herself. Elizabeth couldn't believe nobody told her. How could Jason keep something like this from her? She was carrying his child and he'd promised they would work everything out. Now here he was a week later married to Sam and she was having his babies? Emily and Nikolas, Robin, Patrick, Lulu... Everyone knew and nobody told her. The last time she'd felt that betrayed was when she caught Lucky sleeping with Maxie. 

Maxie! Maxie was there too? She spotted her flirting with some new guy she'd seen around town. Jason told that floozy about his wedding plans and he didn't have the decency to tell her before she was attacked with this information by Carly?

“Yes, Elizabeth, everyone here knows a lot of important things you don't. For instance, what a slime-ball you're dating. You know a good mother would put the interests of her child first and stay away from baby snatchers like Ric here.” Carly was on a roll. Might as well clue the woman in all the way. What the hell?

“Okay, Carly, you know what. I think you need to back off now before...” Ric took a step toward Elizabeth's side and edged in front of her to confront Carly.

“Whoa, Ric. I think if anyone needs to step off here it's you. This is a private party and you are not on the guest list. You've been asked to leave by management. If you don't leave, we'll have security escort you out. Is that clear enough for you... Ric?” Sonny edged slightly in front of Carly as he interrupted his sorry excuse for a brother.

Carly was likely to take that bastard out if he got in her face right now. The last thing Sonny needed was Ric provoking her into a physical confrontation that ended with her in lockup.

Elizabeth put her hand on Ric's arm. “Ric, please, let's just go. I don't want to make a scene. I, I just want to go home now. Please.” Elizabeth's voice quivered. 

Tears threatened to fall. If Carly didn't know better, she might have fallen for her poor little me act like all the men seemed to do but Elizabeth got herself into the situation. How the hell are you gonna climb fifteen stories in the middle of a blackout and tell me all you wanted to do was “talk” with Jason? She had fifteen floors to think about what she was doing, reconsider, change her mind.

Elizabeth knew Jason was still in love with Sam. She knew Sam was still in love with Jason. Elizabeth didn't care. She took what she wanted and for once she actually had to pay the consequences now and it was about damn time as far as Carly was concerned. 

Carly always had to pay for her actions so why shouldn't Elizabeth? She was going to pay tomorrow when Jason found out what she was doing right now, but she would take her lumps straight on. Elizabeth was such a selfish coward.

Ric turned to Elizabeth hearing the emotion in her voice. “Of course, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. Of course we'll go. Are you satisfied Carly? Is harassing a pregnant woman how you get your kicks?” 

Ric turned with his hand at Elizabeth's back as they walked out of the restaurant. Sonny and Carly were going to regret this big time. He would make certain of it.

“I don't know, Ric. You tell me. You're the expert when it comes to harassing pregnant women!” Carly yelled after him.

Sonny put his arm around Carly to turn her around to the party. “Hey. Hey, listen. You can't go around intimidating and taunting pregnant women and the district attorney like that in public. You're gonna end up in jail.”

Carly reluctantly turned with Sonny back to the party. “I know. It's just those two annoy the hell out of me. They've done nothing but cause trouble for Jason and Sam for months now.”

“I know. I know, but listen. It's not about them tonight. Look over there. Look at all those happy people dancing, laughing, having a great time. Look in the middle there. You see that? You see your best friend there with the love of his life? His wife? You did that! You gave them this wonderful night they'll never forget. Now, let's go wish them well before they take off. Okay?” Sonny soothed.

How the hell did he do that so well? He really had a wonderful way of knowing what to say to calm her most of the time. Of course, the down side to that was he also knew her well enough to know what to say to push her buttons when he wanted as well.

“Alright, let's dance... one last dance first.” Carly smiled and pulled him out on the dance floor as a hot little salsa number began to play. Carly thanked Sonny in spades for having her back with that dance. Sonny really enjoyed watching Jaxass's face get redder and redder as he stood on the sidelines. Yeah, no clue. Jax had no clue what it took to please a woman like Carly. He might be a shot caller in the business world, but he was no baller. He had no real game and Carly was out of his league.

The dance ended and Carly and Sonny were a hit. Everyone stopped dancing at one point to watch them. Jason raised an eyebrow to Sam. They wondered where that might lead tonight. A momentary pause was all they could allow. They really enjoyed the evening, but it was time to go. After the salsa, Jason and Sam took the microphone one last time. They thanked their guests once again for their very generous donations and for joining them and said their goodbyes.

There was a rush of people hugging the couple and congratulating them. Jason made a point in giving all of his family hugs. He was in a great mood and this was a special occasion. Sam made a point of thanking Nikolas and Emily for their support. She also made sure to remind Alexis she wasn't allowed to leave town until Sam came to say goodbye.

Jason and Sam had a doctor's appointment the next day to check on the babies, but Sam planned to stop by the lake house afterward to see her mother and sisters off safely.

Jason wanted to take Sam away for a couple weeks, or even a week, but they really didn't want to make any plans to leave until they'd met with the doctor again. So, their first night as husband and wife would be in their home. 

Sam actually loved this idea. She couldn't wait to wake up in their bed together as husband and wife for the first time. In fact, now that she thought about it there were a lot of firsts she couldn't wait to try together as husband and wife.

Jason knew what that devilish little grin and arched brow meant from Sam. He breathed deep and rushed through the rest of the goodbyes, but made one last stop with Sonny and Carly to make sure they knew how grateful they were for all their support. 

They managed to escape ten minutes later to the limo and were all over each other before the partition could even get all the way up. Fortunately, the drive was just across the street so they didn't have to hold off very long.

Jason's seductive kisses ensued as soon as the elevator headed upstairs. He lifted Sam in his arms and carried her across their threshold.

“Welcome home, Mrs. Morgan.” He greeted her as his lips grazed hers and locked together in a deep kiss taking their breath before releasing her lips and nuzzling her nose.

Sam rested her forehead against his and peered into her husband's devoted eyes.

“Say it again.” she half whispered.

“Mrs. Morgan...” Jason's hot breath, words, and lips brushed her ear as he nibbled.

A little moan escaped her as he carried his wife up the staircase and off to their bed to experience all of those firsts she'd whispered in his ear on the ride over.

**Song lyrics credited as follows: #1) The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson #2) Shorty Like Mine by Bow Wow


	19. Chapter 19

“Good Morning, Mrs. Morgan.” Jason pulled his wife close enjoying the contact of their naked bodies spooning. 

“Nnnnn... Just ten more minutes, Jason. Pleeeeease.” Sam was exhausted after all the standing and dancing. 

Then, of course, there were the hours of fun they had in their closet, shower and in their bed. She'd gone to sleep only to wake up a couple hours later with terrible morning sickness. She felt better now, just tired, but she couldn't have had more than four hours sleep all told.

“That's what you said ten minutes ago and ten before that and thirty before that.” Jason hated to wake her. 

She needed rest, but they really needed to get ready if they were going to make their appointment on time. He pulled her hair away exposing her neck and kissed it gently. His hand roamed her body. He avoided her breasts. They were tender right now. He focused on her ears, her neck, the small of her back and spine, her buttocks, her inner thigh and her...

Sam's body and mind were wide awake now thinking of all the naughty things she wanted to do to her husband. Her husband! She snatched her left hand out of the covers causing Jason to pause.

She laid flat on her back with him still on his side, head propped on his fist gazing down at her hardened nipples and wishing like hell he could put his mouth on them. A smile crossed her supple lips as she turned the platinum band on her ring finger next to her beautiful platinum and diamond engagement ring. Jason smiled down at her.

“I have one too, see? It matches.” Jason held his left hand out for her to show it wasn't all a dream.

Sam turned to him with that familiar glint in her eyes.

“I do see and I love it, but I love what that hand was doing before you pulled it away even more.” Sam said as she moved his hand back down under the covers.

Jason leaned against her and their hot tongues glided against each others as his hand continued where it left off.

This went on for another hour. They took their time and Sam was tortuously slow. He found himself throbbing; struggling to fight the overwhelming urge to grip her hair and take control. 

His release was intense as usual. Sam always evoked his most powerful explosions every since their very first time together, but there was something more now. He was way more audible than ever before and this was a very new development.

Jason preferred to keep his sex life private, but last night and today... He shouted his complete and total ecstasy for everyone to hear. Maybe it was due to joy; happiness like he'd never felt before and maybe that amount of happiness was too much to keep contained. 

There was just something about the thought of Sam as his wife that made it even hotter. He had a sexy wife that wasn't the least bit shy about giving him all the pleasure he could handle. She was his and he was hers. They legally belonged to one another now and just thinking about her that way got him ready for round two or was it three? 

He'd already lost count, but this time he'd make her cry out louder. Sam had always been pretty vocal during their lovemaking and he loved listening as her raspy breaths became soft little moans until she couldn't hold it back anymore and lost it crying out his name. 

The way she said his name in those moments was like no other time; always running out of breath and shuddering at the ssssss. She was never afraid to tell him what she liked and how she liked it. It made them so good together, so very very good.

Sam loved to take control and he loved to give it to her, but she also loved those times when he dominated the moment and she succumbed to his will. It was all about give and take and last night and today they were in perfect balance and neither were ready for it to end. Jason wanted to see her entire body shake and shudder for him again, right now, and Sam wanted it too.

xxxxx 

Needless to say, the newlyweds were running late. Sam called Dr. Lee's office on the ride over and she was able to take the next patient so Sam could have the other woman's appointment and they wouldn't hold anything up.

Sam couldn't stop staring down at her wedding band and Jason couldn't get the goofy grin off his face. He also couldn't keep his hands off Sam, off his wife. It was a staggering mix of love and lust for her. 

Had it been this way before, with Courtney, Jason asked himself? No. He loved Courtney, but this... What he had right now? This was the most powerfully concentrated mix of emotions he'd ever felt for any other human being in his life. 

Jason reached over and massaged her shoulder as he drove. She put her hand in his and they rested on the console together. His fingers intertwined with hers and he lifted his hand to allow his thumb to stroke her palm knowing it was an erogenous zone and imagining how long it would take before she was... Man, he couldn't get enough of her.

Even this small amount of contact gave Sam goosebumps and made her sigh in complete and total happiness. Was it really possible to be this happy? All she knew was it must be and she wasn't going to waste one second of it worrying about how long it would last.

xxxxx

Elizabeth was having a lousy day. She hadn't slept much all night. She was still reeling from how Jason and everyone else betrayed her. Her mind kept wandering to Jason. He spent his wedding night with Sam and there was no question what they were doing. How could he do this to her?

She shut her eyes and tried to block out the visions of Jason and Sam together. Then she decided to just replace Sam with herself in those little movies that played in her mind. It was fabulous at first, but it only hurt to think of Jason that way now. He made his choice and he didn't even have the guts to tell her up front.

Elizabeth wished sleep would come. She was grateful to have a nice big bed all to herself throughout most of her pregnancy, but there was just something about this time during the six and seventh months when she was just so... She was just so... horny.

She shook the thought out of her head. She hated that dirty word, but there was really no getting around it. It was the only word that adequately described how she was feeling. The only other word that fit the bill was... frustrated. She was terribly frustrated. She still had several months to go before this baby was born and there would be no sex with anyone until then. 

She wouldn't risk it with her history of miscarriage, even though the doctor didn't advise against it at this point. Besides, she just wouldn't feel right about sleeping with anyone except the baby's father while pregnant. Looks as if that wouldn't be happening now. She was surprised to realize a part of her still wanted it considering the conflicting feelings she already had for Ric and Lucky, but some part of her deep down still wanted to feel Jason inside her again. Oh Elizabeth, stop it! Just stop it, she told herself. It was times like these when she really missed her husband. 

She arrived at her post to find a stack of charts sky high. Geez. Was she the only one that did any work around here? Elizabeth flipped through the work intent on snubbing everyone she saw today. If they wanted to keep her in the dark and lie to her, then she didn't have a thing to say to them. At least Emily rotated to nights. Elizabeth wouldn't have to see her for the next three weeks and she was glad for it. Emily's betrayal hurt only second to Jason's.

xxxxx

“We can go anywhere you want, some place nice. Just the two of us. How about Hawaii?” Jason knew Sam would worry about this pregnancy no matter where they went, but a beautiful distraction like Hawaii would help more than dreary winter days here in Port Charles.

“Hawaii. Mm, now that would be _very_ nice. Once we hear what Dr. Lee has to say we can...” Sam stopped to let Jason answer his phone.

“Good Morning, Carly. How's your head this morning?” Jason smirked at Sam as they rode the elevator to Dr. Lee's office on the tenth floor of GH.

“Oh, well drink lots of water. Take some... Of course you did. She's great. She's right here beside me...” Jason was interrupted.

“Better than great!" Sam shouted into his phone.

“Did you hear that? Yeah. Where are we? Where are you? Is that Sonny in the background?” Jason widened his eyes at Sam.

Sam nudged Jason in his chest with her finger and grinned.

“I told you!” Sam whispered loudly.

“What? Uh-huh.” Jason continued with Carly.

“What? What is it? What happened with Carly and Sonny last night?” Sam whispered a bit too loudly.

“No. Listen. It's okay, really. You don't have to explain. Really... just... No. No. I'm not mad.” Jason was on the defensive suddenly.

“You sound a little mad, Jase.” Sam whispered.

“No. I'm not mad. I'm not disappointed in you either. No, you didn't let me down. You didn't let yourself down. Carly, you're a grown woman. You can be with... I promise. Not a word to anyone except Sam.” Jason sighed deep and held out the phone to Sam.

“I promise, Carly. Not a peep!” Sam shouted in the phone stifling her giggle.

She was so thankful to be right there beside her husband and no longer in the middle of that mess. Hmm. Why is it that her brain paused every time she said those words... her husband? Her brain paused and her heart fluttered. She never realized how much she'd wanted to be Mrs. Jason Morgan until now. She wondered what her mother would think that said about her pursuit of independence. 

She knew exactly what her mother would think. Alexis would say Sam sounded like a 1950's school girl that needed to be ushered to boot camp for reprogramming. Sam chuckled at the thought of Alexis running the wayward boot camp for dependent young women everywhere; drilling career driven focus and single-minded over-achievement practices into their simple minds.

The elevator doors opened and Sam and Jason exited and headed for the nurse's desk to sign in. Jason lagged behind holding his index finger up. Apparently Carly needed to talk about something else now; the real reason she'd called so early.

Sam went ahead to check in. She had some paperwork to fill out.

“Thanks, Ms. McCall, Dr. Lee will be another 15 minutes roughly. I can call for you if you'd like to wait in the waiting area.” The nurse smiled politely taking the clipboard from her.

“Thank you. Actually, it's Mrs. Morgan now. My husband and I were married yesterday.” Sam had to laugh at herself. 

She was one of those giddy newlywed wives telling everyone. It occurred to her too late that she needed to keep this in check, especially at the hospital. Jason still had to tell Elizabeth, the sooner the better. 

She'd wanted him to tell her right away, but Jason told her Elizabeth was too close to Ric and he didn't want Ric planning anything to mess up their special day.

“Oh, congratulations, Mrs. Morgan! Valentine's day, how romantic! My fiance and I are getting married this June.” The nurse wasn't at all put off by Sam bragging about her recent wedding and now she knew why.

“Oh, best wishes to you. Wow, your ring is beautiful.” Sam smiled happy someone else in the world might be almost as happily married as she felt right now.

“Thanks. Your ring is spectacular too. I love your band. Did you choose matching bands? Where did you find them, if you don't mind me asking?” The nurse had a million questions.

Sam smiled on the outside and sighed on the inside. This nurse had a severe case of bridal fever. It was understandable, she guessed, but Sam was never one to obsess over details. She was more of a spontaneous “think on her feet” kind of gal. 

Thank God Carly handled all the mind numbing decisions. Picking out wedding rings had been one of the few jobs for Jason and Sam to handle at all. They'd kept their engravings a surprise for one another until their wedding day and Sam was still amazed they'd chosen the exact same inscription. Inside each of their matching bands it read: Only you... forever.

Sam continued her chat with the friendly young nurse hoping Jason would show any second.

xxxxx

Why did she keep running into Sam, overhearing all of her damn conversations about how deliriously happy she and Jason were? All Elizabeth was trying to do was her job and Sam had to keep showing up. The OB/GYN department was short staffed and Elizabeth drew the lucky straw according to Epiphany. 

She was on her way to cover the sick nurse's shift, but froze upon seeing Sam standing there showing off her ring. Elizabeth had to get away. She ended up in the main waiting area near the floor's elevator. Was that Ric? What was he doing here?

xxxxx

“What? You did what last night? Carly, why? You know how important... What was she doing there? Ric! Hey Sonny. Yeah, what the hell happened? Damn it. Yeah. No. I'm at the hospital now with Sam for the check-up. Alright, yeah. We're on our way to see Alexis and the girls off after we leave here. Yeah, alright. Later. No... Carly. No. I believe you. It's okay. Yes, we're okay. Listen, we'll talk later I'm holding Sam and the doctor up and I've got to speak with Elizabeth before this gets any worse. Yeah, okay. Talk to you later.” Jason hung up his cell and gave a big sigh.

He looked around and realized he must have taken a wrong turn during his call. He needed to find Sam and let her know what was going on. Jason was going to have to find Elizabeth after they met with the doc and have the talk he'd been putting off for a week.

xxxxx

Jason didn't let her down. Sam smiled slyly when the nurse raised her eyebrows in appreciation then smiled at Sam. Jason was damn sexy and not just to her and yet he seemed to have no idea just how incredibly good looking he was which, of course, just made him sexier. 

It always made her feel good for some reason that Jason was totally oblivious to it. He only seemed to have eyes for her just like now. He barely acknowledged the very attractive nurse sitting before him, but Sam could see something was up. Jason needed to talk.

The nurse got a call so Sam waived and pointed to the small waiting area near the desk to indicate where they'd be. The nurse smiled on the phone and nodded as Jason led Sam to the otherwise empty seating.

“Dr. Lee should be ready soon. What's going on with Carly this hour of the morning?” Sam was curious if any more details came out about her and Sonny.

“Elizabeth knows.” Jason sighed.

“What? How? Carly...” Sam bit her lip. She hoped Carly hadn't done something to make things worse. Sometimes the woman couldn't help herself. Carly was a woman of action and sometimes the thinking part came later. Sam could relate... a little. She was like that too sometimes.

“Elizabeth and Ric showed up toward the end of our reception last night. I guess there was some benefit in the ballroom. They came to have a nightcap in the restaurant. I don't know. Anyway, Carly swears she tried to get them to leave without letting them know what was going on, but Elizabeth saw Emily... Sonny said he stepped in as soon as he saw Carly block Elizabeth and that's when Ric got into it with Carly.” Jason shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Carly was pretty toasted when we left. If Ric got in her face like that...” Sam blinked wide and shook her head. Ric was lucky he wasn't hospitalized and Carly was lucky she wasn't calling Jason from lockup this morning.

“Yeah, I know. Thank God Sonny stepped in. Ric was threatening to have Carly arrested when Sonny shut him down. Sonny said at that point Carly already said something about not letting them ruin the night for me and you and that's when Elizabeth asked what she meant. Sonny tried to cut Carly off, but there was no stopping her. She was all fired up, because of Ric. Carly told Elizabeth we were married and...” Jason hesitated at the next bit of news.

Sam and Jason decided to keep the pregnancy secret until she was safely past the first trimester, even from Elizabeth. 

“And what?” Sam had a feeling what else Carly told Elizabeth. She could see the fire in Carly's eyes as if she'd been standing there. Sam had been there once, where Elizabeth stood, on the receiving end of Carly's wraith. It felt like such a long time ago, but not long enough to forget she never wanted to be there again.

Sam hated drama, hated fighting. Not that she ever hesitated to stand her ground when threatened, she was just more of the live and let live mentality given the choice and that was one way in which she and Carly differed... tremendously. 

“She told Elizabeth you and I are expecting twins.” Jason sat straight and took a deep breath nervous how Sam would take the news.

“Oh, Carly,” Sam closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. She knew it.

“Sam, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have listened to you and told Elizabeth right away like you wanted. I made this whole situation worse. If...”

“No, Jason. You did what you thought was right. I don't blame you, or Carly. I wish Elizabeth hadn't found out that way. I know it must have hurt, but you're doing the best you can right now Jason. You walk this fine line worrying about me and this pregnancy and not alienating Elizabeth. Now Ric is in the mix... I think the three of us are all just doing the best we can. You'll talk with her, Jason, and she'll understand. It'll all work out. I know it.” Sam grasped Jason's hand. 

She rubbed his neck with her other hand as she reassured him.

“How?” Jason looked at Sam in disbelief.

“How what?” Sam hoped she could find the answers he needed.

“How did I get so lucky?” Jason squeezed Sam's hand and looked down from her eyes. 

He blinked back moisture and shook his head and sighed. Sam smiled, leaned into him and hugged him.

“Mrs. Morgan, I can see you to the exam room now.” The nurse smiled at the couple and guided them to the room. Sam knew the drill and wasted no time disrobing once the nurse closed the door.

“Jason, are you kidding me? Dr. Lee could walk in any minute.” Sam bent her neck into his kisses and giggled.

Jason watched Sam undress. She stood there completely naked reaching for the gown and completely oblivious to how beautiful she was right now... always.

He walked up behind her, kissed her neck and rubbed her belly ever so softly. He longed to make love to her. He ached for her. It had only been a week since he was inside her, but he missed it. He was home inside her.

He ignored her words and continued his pursuit. Jason turned Sam to him and kissed her passionately before any protest could leave her lips.

She pulled away at first, but he was persistent. He swept her up in the moment with him and it was an incredible moment. Thankfully, Sam managed to remember where they were.

“Easy, fella.” Sam's breathless chuckle seemed to get his attention. 

She took advantage and took a step back patting his chest before slipping the gown on. Her hand felt his heart pound when she patted him and she grinned. Jason never gave her reason to doubt his attraction to her, but it was always nice to be reminded just how much he wanted her. 

They'd spent all of last night and this morning consumed with one another and still he hadn't had enough. He smirk-smiled at her and exhaled. What had gotten into him? Love sick sex-starved adolescent.

Dr. Lee walked in at that moment. Thank God Sam had the presence of mind. He would have been mortified if Sam's doctor walked in on them.

“Sam, Jason, Hi there. How are you doing?” Dr. Lee was always so cheerful, but not in that irritating way. 

She was just a positive person with good energy. Sam was glad to have her for a doctor. She hoped Dr. Lee would give them good news about the babies.

“I feel great. I'm taking my vitamins. Jason's making sure I eat healthy. We've been taking walks every day. Plenty of exercise, nothing too strenuous. Jason's very protective.” Sam smiled sitting with her legs over the short edge of the exam table.

She raised her arm up and the back of her hand met Jason's bicep as she spoke of him. He stood right behind her and she could feel his heart racing against her shoulder.

“Yeah. No coffee. No stress. Well, we're working very hard on the no stress part.” Jason would do everything in his power to see Sam and their babies safely through everything. 

He rested his hands on Sam's shoulders.

“Good. Good. That's all very good.” Kelly smiled at the couple. 

She could tell how anxious they were. They wanted her to know they were doing everything they could. They wanted their doctor to tell them it would be enough. Unfortunately, based on what Kelly had seen in those initial scans and what her experience and recent case studies told her indicated nothing may be enough to save both of Sam's babies.

“Jason, is that a wedding ring I see?” Kelly was shocked. 

She hadn't remembered hearing anything about Sam and Jason being engaged again.

“Yeah, Sam and I were married yesterday.” Jason smiled down at Sam.

“Wow. Congratulations! Sam, I can't believe you didn't share this exciting news with me at your last appointment.” Kelly teased. 

She was Elizabeth's friend and knew all of the drama that had gone down between the three of them, but she liked Sam. Sam seemed like a laid back person that didn't like to cause drama. Sam was low maintenance like Kelly. Kelly couldn't stand high maintenance drama queens. 

She'd talked more with Emily after Em returned from speaking with Jason and Sam. Kelly pressed her for their story. Emily spoke of how strong Jason was for Sam after they lost her baby, how she and Jason had to give up the little girl they wanted to adopt, how they fell in love all over again after he lost his memory and how Sam willed Jason to live after the experimental treatment and brain surgery. After hearing all of this... Well, Kelly was a sucker for epic love stories.

It was her one girly weakness. That, and mani-pedi's. She'd seen first hand the lengths Jason went to save Sam after she was shot. The man was glued to her side until Alexis got in the way. Kelly was really happy for Jason and Sam. Their love story gave her hope she might one day find someone to love and love her just as deeply. Aw, Valentine's day. Married on the day devoted to celebrating love. 

The story was right out of one of her hidden trashy romance novels, and by trashy she didn't mean to insult the entire genre of romance, she just preferred the ridiculously over the top syrupy sweet and, ultimately smutty, romances. 

She'd never admit to reading them. She bought them online and donated them when finished. It was her guiltiest pleasure and if word got out, it would ruin her no-nonsense reputation. No one she knew would ever let her live it down if they found out and they may never take her serious again.

Sam looked at Jason then back at Kelly Lee before responding. "It actually caught me by surprise too. He proposed again last week and before we knew it hurricane Carly had us walking down the aisle."

Kelly sighed like a swooning fan girl. It was all just so romantic.

She shook the thoughts though as she got back to the matter at hand. She apologized for the lab mix up straight away and assured them that until the matter was resolved all of her lab work was now being sent out to an independent lab. Sam and Jason were very understanding. They were just thankful for her attention to detail and prompt action to right the wrong.

“So, shall we get started?” Kelly began with Sam's physical exam before beginning the trans-vaginal ultrasound.

Kelly's poker face was almost as good as Mr. Morgan's, though acquired in two entirely contradicting manners. Jason was reportedly an enforcer for the mob seeing life at its end while Kelly delivered babies seeing life at its beginning and sometimes...

Sometimes she delivered horrible news to hopeful parents like today. Dammit. Kelly knew a lot of statistics, but she wished she didn't at times like this when odds stacked against her expecting mothers and fathers.

Dr. Lee gave the young married couple the good news first.

“You haven't lost any weight which is good considering how many more calories your body will burn during this pregnancy. Of course, I'll expect some weight gain by your next visit. Your heart and lungs are strong and clear. Normal amount of breast tenderness. Nothing abnormal noted with the external palpation of your uterus. No abnormal spotting, bleeding, or cramping. This is all very good. Any morning sickness, fatigue, or headaches so far?” Kelly inquired.

“All of those.” Sam laughed.

Dr. Lee offered suggestions to help reduce the effects of her symptoms. Kelly was impressed with Jason's attentiveness. He hung on her every word as if there would be a test later.

“So, you're saying I'm in good health. What about the babies?” Sam was happy she was healthy, but she wasn't her first concern.

“Well, due to the degree of uterine scarring any pregnancy would be difficult to sustain. As the number of fetuses rises the threat of complications goes up too. With each additional fetus the odds of spontaneous miscarriage increases from 1 percent for women carrying one fetus to 9 percent for triplets. In an otherwise normal pregnancy, the risk with twins would be about 4-6 percent. In your case, I estimate an increased risk to about 12 percent with twins and about 6 percent if we were to perform a fetal reduction. It is a fairly simple procedure, posing few risks. I know this isn't something any expecting parent wants to hear, but I need you to know the risks and your options.” Kelly felt awful, but a small part of her hoped Sam would go through with the reduction. 

She was a logical person and sometimes her brain overruled her heart. She knew a reduction was the best chance for Sam to come out of this alive with a happy healthy baby.

Sam grew increasingly stressed as Dr. Lee discussed her condition and the risks. Jason felt her tense up and rubbed her back as they listened and stood close.

Sam looked up at him now. She wanted to fight. She wanted to believe both of her babies would come through this just fine, but was she being foolish? This was too great of a decision to make on her own. It had to be Jason's choice as well.

Jason could see she wanted to fight. She might never forgive herself if she gave up on one of their babies. She was scared to death and afraid to make a wrong decision no matter what she chose, but she wanted to fight.

“It's not that we doubt your advice is sound, Dr. Lee, it's just that Sam and I beat the odds everyday. We survived when so many doctors, brilliant doctors like yourself, said there was little chance. We made it, because we're fighters. We never gave up. Our babies are fighters too. We don't want to give up on them.” Jason hugged Sam's side to his heart.

Sam breathed relief. For someone that rarely spoke, Jason said it perfect. It was exactly what she felt, but wasn't able to say. She nodded in agreement and tried not to cry.

“Of course. I understand. I'll do everything possible to give your babies a strong fighting chance. Ready for the ultrasound?” Kelly gave an encouraging smile and Sam felt a small measure of relief.

A sheet covered Sam's legs as she sat, feet in stirrups and Dr. Lee held the transducer probe in place. Jason was suddenly very uncomfortable. He reached for Sam's hand. 

The doctor checked for the continued presence or absence of fetal life, evaluated the uterus including cervix, documented fetal life, number, and presentation, gestational age, and placental location among other things.

“Here is the 1st embryo.” Kelly pointed to the monitor.

“It looks like a bean.” Sam smiled up at Jason.

“It does indeed.” Kelly smiled with them. “And... here, is embryo number 2.” 

“Two beans.” Jason smiled and squeezed Sam's hand.

“Yes, I've determined two strong heartbeats as well. It's good to see at such an early stage of development.” Sam was now nearly seven weeks along and Dr. Lee showed them their babies' pulsing hearts.

“That's amazing.” Jason gripped Sam's hand tighter.

“That's great news.” Sam was thrilled her babies were thriving.

“It's wonderful. You're doing as well as can be expected at this point in time, Sam.” Dr. Lee was cautiously optimistic.

It was a tricky situation. She needed to keep her patients informed, but it would do no good to stress Sam out over something she had absolutely no control over.

“So then, everything looks good?” Jason needed clarification.

“So far I have only the same concerns I had upon the initial scans. It's the placement of placental attachment that concerns me. Both embryos implanted in the lower quadrant of your uterus. Baby B is much lower. It puts both babies at risk for the conditions previously discussed.” Dr. Lee had to be honest and concise.

“So, I'm still at risk for developing one or both conditions?” Sam's concern was evident.

Dr. Lee finished and removed the probe and Sam was able to sit up now.

“Yes. I'm sorry I don't have better news. It's still just too early to tell what may or may not occur. I can tell you I'm pleased to find both embryos appear strong and well developed. I'd like to see you for another check-up and ultrasound one month from now. At ten weeks you'll be one-quarter of the way. We'll also perform an ultrasound at 14 weeks once you're in the 2nd trimester and probably again at 18 weeks. I can't emphasize enough how critical your positive thinking will be during this pregnancy. I want you to avoid stressful situations at all costs.” Dr. Lee looked at both Jason and Sam.

Kelly decided not to scare her patient with the statistics running through her mind right now. When the diagnosis of twins is made before 10 weeks, the rate of disappearance is 71%. This meant right now, there was a 71% chance she may come back next month to find only one fetus, but it was of absolutely no benefit to her patient to worry over something totally beyond her control.

“I'll do whatever it takes to keep her relaxed.” Jason rubbed Sam's back again.

Relaxed... that reminded her of something.

“Dr. Lee, what about... intercourse?” Sam almost blushed with Jason there. She felt him hold his breath.

“Sorry, but it's safer to hold off for now. Let's re-evaluate once you're in the 2nd trimester. Okay?” Kelly knew this isn't what the newlyweds wanted to hear.

“I just want to keep her safe. Just as long as I can hold her close.” Jason didn't need sex to fulfill that sense of intimacy with Sam. 

He loved her, felt intimate with her long before they ever had sex. Sure, he loved it. It was the best he ever felt, but it wasn't worth risking her life or the babies. He would keep his testosterone in check as long as needed. Sam leaned her forehead against his cheek and smiled. Jason kissed it and smoothed her hair.

“You can do more than hold me close.” Sam smiled into his shoulder as she teased him.

Jason blushed and Kelly laughed.

“Yes, Jason, in fact consider it doctor's orders to do more than just hold her close. If you get my meaning?” Kelly raised an eyebrow.

“Loud and clear.” Jason was really ready to go now.

“Oh, one more question. What about travel? Jason and I were thinking of getting away for a couple weeks. Is it alright to fly?”

“It may be necessary to avoid travel as your pregnancy progresses, but you should be fine during the first trimester.”

Sam and Jason were happy to hear nothing prevented them from going to Hawaii. Dr. Lee then wished them well and was off to her next patient.

xxxxx

Jason needed to find Elizabeth before they headed to the lake house. He took the nearest stairway while Sam scheduled her next appointment. She told Jason she'd meet him in the cafeteria. Sam had the strangest craving for some of their fresh-squeezed lemonade, but this time it was Sam's turn to overhear Elizabeth.

Sam neared the elevator when she heard her name and saw Elizabeth and Ric talking.

“It's incredibly self-centered. Sam walking around town showing off her wedding ring without a care in the world when her mother is dying.” Elizabeth couldn't understand how Sam could be so callous.

“What the hell? My mother isn't dying!” Sam was angry Elizabeth would spread such a terrible rumor.

“Sam, I, I didn't know you were there!” Elizabeth was startled.

“It shouldn't matter if I was here, or not. You're a nurse in this hospital. How can you go around spreading horrible lies about patients?” Sam wouldn't let her get away with it. 

She may be hurt with Jason's choice, but that was no excuse.

“I'm sorry. Of course I hope Alexis survives this clinic's experimental treatment, but realistically the odds are working against her.” Elizabeth rationalized.

“What are you talking about? Alexis isn't going for treatment. She's in recovery. She's doing so well the clinic asked to study her case.” Sam didn't know where Elizabeth got her information, but she couldn't be more wrong.

“I'm sorry, Sam. I thought you knew...”

“No. _Stop_ it, Elizabeth. I won't stand for your lies. You should be reported!” Sam turned to find someone in charge.

“Sam, I would never lie about something as important as ...”

“As important as what, Elizabeth? As important as the _real_ father of your baby?” Sam was heated.

“Wait just a minute, Sam. You're right. Elizabeth is a nurse here and she's seen your mother's records. What right do you have to accuse her of lying?” Ric wasn't about to let Sam's ignorance hurt Elizabeth's position at work.

“Alexis told me herself!” Sam glared at Ric. He needed to mind his own damn business.

“Ah, I see. Well, Alexis told me as well. The chemotherapy didn't work. There was nothing more Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio could do for her here. If she doesn't respond to this clinical trial, she may only have another six months left.” Ric gave it to her straight without malice, but without much care either.

“You're lying. You're both _lying_.” Sam shook her head with tears welling up.

“Sam, I'm so sorry.” Elizabeth truly felt bad. She had no idea Sam didn't know about Alexis.

“Ask your mother. Ask _Sonny_. Why do you think I agreed to let Molly leave for three months, Sam? If Alexis weren't so sick, there's no way I'd let her go.” Ric tried to reason though he could really care less if she believed him or not at this point.

Sam was crushed. She didn't want to hear another word. She needed Jason. She rushed on the elevator as it opened.

“Sam!” Jason called after her, but missed her as the doors closed.

He could see she was upset. She was crying. Epiphany sent Jason back upstairs where Elizabeth was posted for the day. He'd taken the stairs to save time, but wished like hell he'd been on that elevator now. He saw Elizabeth and Ric and stalked toward them.

“What the hell did you say to her?” Jason glared at Ric.

“Jason, it was my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't know Sam was behind me. She heard me talking about Alexis.” Elizabeth was teary-eyed now.

“What about Alexis?” Jason was confused why that would have Sam in tears.

“Alexis isn't getting better. She's dying. The treatment at this clinic is her last chance. The doctors have given her six months at best.” Ric stated bluntly.

“Where did you get your information, Ric?” Jason knew better than to trust anything out of that man's mouth.

“It's true, Jason. I shouldn't say anything. I could lose my job, but it's true. I've seen her records.” Elizabeth confessed.

“You're telling me Sam just found out her mother may only have six months to live?” Jason tried hard to hold his anger in check.

“Yes.” Elizabeth admitted.

“Damn it! Sam's pregnant. She's not supposed to be upset.” Jason heard the anger in his voice, but was too pissed to care.

“Don't speak to Elizabeth that way. This wasn't intentional. Sam isn't the only one pregnant. Elizabeth shouldn't be upset either. I think you've hurt her enough as it is.” Ric wouldn't allow Jason to make Elizabeth the villain.

“Don't talk to me about upsetting pregnant women after what you did to Carly, and don't _ever_ talk to me about Elizabeth's pregnancy. _Our_ baby is _our_ business. You'll live longer if you keep that in mind.” Jason's voice was slow and controlled, lethal.

It sent chills through Elizabeth's veins and it was exactly the reaction Ric hoped to illicit with his remark.

“Elizabeth, I'm sorry I upset you and I'm sorry you didn't hear the truth from me. We need to talk, but right now I have to find Sam. I'll call you later.” Jason's entire demeanor changed when he looked from Ric to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth saw the ice melt from his eyes and the warmth burned her heart. She couldn't help wanting Jason when he spoke so lovingly toward her yet she couldn't help hating him for not wanting her back. Jason turned for the stairs without even waiting for her response and Ric hugged her close as she cried.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam shook with anger, shook with fear. How could her mother lie to her? She was there for her when Ric couldn't be bothered. She'd weathered her mother's brutal rejection and cutting remarks. She was the one that stuck by Alexis through every point in her fight against cancer. 

Sam thought they were finally in a good place after she made it clear she'd forgiven Alexis for everything in the past. She thought they were beyond all the lies. Who else knew the truth? Had Jason lied too? 

Her mom was leaving her for at least three of the six months she may have left. Had Alexis even planned on coming back, or would she just get a phone call one day that her mother passed? Six months. Alexis might not ever get to meet her grandbabies. Molly and Kristina. What would they do without their mom? They loved her so much. She... she loved her mother so much. 

It wasn't rational to love her this much after all the terrible things they'd done to one another, but when was love ever rational? It's what she felt. At least, it was a bigger part of what she felt compared to all the other jumbled mess of emotions.

Sam ran full speed from the hospital as soon as the elevator released her. Warm tears froze against her skin and she almost enjoyed the sensation of ice in her lungs as she gasped the frigid air. It was a distraction from the pain in her heart. 

She paced in front of Jason's black SUV now shaking her hands out at her sides as runner's sometimes did to keep the blood flowing. Her hands tingled from the cold, she guessed. She worked to catch her breath.

Sam just wanted to get to her mother now. She needed to... Whoa. She felt a little nauseated. She held her breath, but her heart still pounded and her lungs screamed for more air. She felt a little lightheaded all of a sudden and leaned forward with a hand against the passenger door.

She focused on slow even breaths. The last thing she needed was to pass out. Jason would find her and have her admitted for sure and it would be that much longer before she could get to her mom. 

She needed to see her before she left. She couldn't leave. Her mom couldn't leave her now, not when they finally had a chance to build a good relationship. Sam saw spots. Easy, just breathe.

Jason knew Sam would want to get to her mother as quick as possible now so he ran straight for his SUV. Damn it. Why hadn't he just stayed with her? But Sam was fine when he left. Elizabeth seemed like the one that needed him in that moment, but he'd guessed that wrong. How was he going to get them through another eight months of this if he kept making wrong choices? Get it together, Morgan!

“Sam!” Jason was alarmed to find her sitting on the ground against the rear passenger wheel with her head between her knees. 

He squatted next to her.

“I'm okay, Jason, just a little lightheaded and nauseated. I guess I shouldn't have run so hard.” Sam looked up at Jason and fresh tears fell.

“You're not okay. How could you be?” Jason put one knee down to steady himself and pulled Sam to him.

“I'm so sorry. Ric and Elizabeth just told me about Alexis. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry, baby.” Jason kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

Sam couldn't fall apart now. She needed to get to her mother. She stood slowly with Jason's help.

“I just... I just...” Sam didn't have the words to explain, but she didn't need them, not with him.

“Let's go.” Jason wiped the tears on her left cheek and kissed the tears on her right.

He opened and closed Sam's door for her. The drive was silent as Jason held her hand trying to think of something to keep her mind from this new stress.

Fresh snow fell against the windshield. Sam watched absentminded as the little flakes melted against the heated glass. Such wonderfully unique little gifts sent down from up above. They vanished so easily, so fragile, like her babies. 

Her babies weren't even as big as these snowflakes. They were safe inside her, but still so very vulnerable. Sam needed to be careful. She couldn't let herself get so worked up, but each time she thought about her mom...

Tears. More tears. Jason hated to see Sam so upset. He squeezed her hand. She wasn't alone. He hated when words failed him like now. He needed to reassure her, somehow.

He thought of mentioning Hawaii. No good. It wouldn't distract her like before. There was no way they were going now. Sam wouldn't want to be anywhere except home, unless it was with her mother. He thought about that some more.

Sam felt sick again, hot, and suffocated by fears. She pulled her hand away from Jason and sat forward abruptly. Deep breaths. Steady. She put the window down and breathed the fresh air.

“Should I pull over?” Jason was so worried.

“No. Don't stop. I'll be alright, just need some air.” Sam liked the freezing wind on her face.

It was better than running. She wouldn't get tired and have to stop. Saltwater stung her chapped cheeks, but she didn't care. She just closed her eyes and breathed in coldness. The snowflakes melted against her face now. Her babies. She cried harder, cried for her babies, cried for her mother and her sisters.

Jason didn't know what to do. Sam wanted to get to her mother without delay, but the roads were getting slippery. He couldn't take it. He was too distracted by Sam's pain to drive so he pulled over to comfort her.

Jason put the truck in park, hit the hazard's, unbuckled and jumped out of the truck to Sam's side. Holding her over the console wasn't going to cut it. Sam realized what he was doing and undid her seat belt. 

She repositioned as Jason crawled in the passenger seat with her. He pulled her onto his lap and Sam's legs settled between his. He held her close. He just held her close. Jason knew what Sam needed and it was up to him to give it to her.

“Would you like to go to the clinic with your mom and sisters?” Jason asked softly.

He knew the answer before she did. Sam sat up with her hands on his shoulders, questioning.

“Go with her? I... I don't see how I could. I couldn't leave you Jason. We're supposed to leave for our honeymoon. Besides, I... I don't think Alexis wants me there. She would have said something if she wanted me.” Sam laid back on his chest again.

She felt so tired. She just wanted to fall asleep in his peaceful embrace, fall asleep and forget everything bad.

“You've been there for her every step, no matter what. Why should you let her get her way now? I'll go with you.” Jason wasn't sure why Alexis hadn't confided in Sam.

He thought their relationship was better now, but maybe old habits died hard. No matter. If Sam needed to be with her mother, then Jason would see Sam got what she needed. If he had to beg Alexis to agree, then he would swallow his pride and do it, for Sam.

It had to be easier on Sam's emotional health to be with her mom showing support rather than stuck at home feeling helpless, worrying if Alexis would live or die and missing precious time if the worst were to come true. 

Jason recalled Alexis at their reception. She spoke of the importance of family and making time to enjoy every precious moment big and small, to live life true to your conscience and your heart so that at the end you never looked back with regret. Jason had found wisdom in those words yesterday and today he realized the cost of such wisdom.

She'd said them knowing she was dying. It caused him to look at her in a different light. He doubted he'd ever trust the woman. There was just too much bad history, but he'd extended an “olive branch” so to speak. He was willing to make peace with Alexis and Nikolas for Sam and Emily's sake.

“You'd do that Jason? What, what am I saying. Of course you would. You'd do anything for me. I just, I don't know if Alexis...” More tears felt and her mouth trembled shut. 

Sam was hurt and she was surprised just how hurt she was that Alexis hadn't turned to her. Her mother was dying and she didn't want her, didn't need her like, like Sam needed Alexis and it hurt.

“Alexis loves you, Sam, and she needs you whether she admits it, or not. She needs you right now and you need me. So, you're going to be there for her and I'm going to be there for you.” Jason pressed his lips to her forehead.

Sam sat up again and cradled his face in her hands. She caressed his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Sam whispered full of emotion then kissed him softly.

Jason gave her a squeeze before getting back into the driver's seat and Sam felt a little better. She tried to think positive thoughts like Kelly instructed only an hour ago, but it was so hard.

The harder she tried to think good thoughts, the more horrible flashes popped in her head. 

Her mother in a hospital bed as the monitor flat lined.

Sam dressed all in black holding Molly and Kristina at her mother's funeral.

Ric taking Molly away from Sam and Kristina.

Kristina going back to the same lost silent world she found after witnessing her big sister shoot Diego Alcazar to death.

Her babies disappearing like melting snowflakes.

Watching helplessly as she was unable to save her mother, her sisters, or her babies.

She closed her eyes tight to push the horrible images out of her head. Good thoughts. Good thoughts. Good thoughts, Samantha. She just wanted to hug her mom and hug her sisters. They were almost there now. They turned onto Cherry Lane.

Jason could tell Sam was struggling to hold it together. He noticed Sonny's limo parked near Carly's car as he hurried up the drive. Sam had her belt unbuckled and had hopped out of the truck in a sprint for the front door the second they came to a stop.

Alexis stood near the sofa as Sam flew threw the doors.

“There's my other daughter.” Alexis smiled at Sam.

Her tears had started again with the terrible thoughts in the truck and at the sight of her mother she couldn't hold back a throaty sob. She never slowed through the door. She headed straight for her mother's arms and hugged her tight. Alexis was dismayed. Something was terribly wrong. Sam had a doctor's appointment this morning. No. Please. No more bad news. Let my daughter's babies be safe. Please.

“Sam, what is it? What's wrong?” Alexis tightened her arms around her daughter and smoothed her soft raven hair.

Sam hadn't allowed Alexis to comfort her like this since... since she'd lost Jason after she was shot. Even then Alexis felt more like Sam only let her in because there wasn't anyone else, but this was different. Sam had never clung to Alexis like this before, as if nobody but her mother could soothe this hurt. It fulfilled a void in Alexis that had remained lacking since the day she'd given her up at birth. She'd only felt this way with Sam once before, very briefly, when she first learned she was Sam's mother and held her hand at her hospital bedside. 

Her daughter needed her. Not somebody. Sam needed her, Alexis, her mother. At the same time this longing was satisfied a new pain pierced her heart. Her longing was fulfilled at the cost of great pain to her daughter, her first little baby girl. Jason walked in and Carly and Sonny immediately turned to him for answers because Sam was inconsolable.

“What's going on? Did something happen with the babies?” Sonny looked at Jason fearing the worst.

Jason shook his head no. 

“Sam overheard Ric and Elizabeth in the hospital. They were discussing the real reason Alexis is going to the clinic.” Jason looked at Alexis.

Alexis closed her eyes as tears fell.

“Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry you found out like that.” She hugged Sam close and Sam pulled away for the first time.

“Why didn't you tell me so I could be there for you?” Sam's voice was filled with hurt and Alexis hated she was the cause of it.

“I found out just before you and Jason came by and announced your pregnancy and engagement. You're not supposed to be upset and I didn't want you worried about me. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you during another pregnancy because of me. This is what I was trying to prevent.” Alexis wiped Sam's cheek with a sad smile.

“Come and sit down. You can't afford to get so upset, honey. It isn't worth it.” Alexis sat with Sam on the sofa.

“You're saying you aren't worth it? You're wrong. You're my mom. You're worth every bit of my care and concern.” Sam grabbed Alexis by the hand with both of hers.

Alexis put her free hand on Sam's back and hugged her again. Carly, Sonny, and Jason quietly stepped out to the front porch to give Alexis and Sam some privacy. It was cold, but at least the wind and snow had stopped for now.

“Jason, what happened?” Carly was the first to press for details.

“I wasn't there for the whole thing. I saw Sam upset as the elevator closed and Ric and Elizabeth standing nearby. I confronted Ric. Elizabeth said Sam overheard them. She'd just found out Alexis may only have six months to live. I didn't stick around. I went after Sam.”

“I can't believe Ric did this again and Elizabeth! She's a nurse in that hospital. What the hell was she doing discussing Alexis' medical condition with Ric anyway? I should call Bobbie and have her reported.” Carly was tired of seeing Sam and Jason hurt at Elizabeth and Ric's hands.

“Carly...NO! It was an accident. Elizabeth didn't mean any harm.” Jason didn't need Carly making it worse.

“Jason, are you kidding me? Do you see that woman in there? Your wife is torn up right now, because of Elizabeth. Intentional, or not, Elizabeth violated a major rule. She broke patient confidentiality and that alone deserves reprimand, but if you ask me...that in there...what she did to Sam...again...is worth them firing her lying ass.” Carly was also tired of men standing up for Elizabeth when she deserved to pay.

“Look. I know what this is doing to Sam, but I'm going to be there for her to help her through it. Elizabeth is about to be divorced. She's going to be a single mom and she can't afford to lose her job. I know you're just standing up for me and Sam, but Carly, please, just stop. Promise me you're not going to make any trouble for Elizabeth, Carly. Swear.” Jason hated that he hadn't protected Sam from that scene at the hospital, but he didn't see how getting Elizabeth fired would help anything.

“Carly...” Jason persisted.

“Fine. This time, but if she keeps this up Jason. So help me...” Carly was about to go off again.

“Thank you. I appreciate your concern. I really do.” Jason put his hand on Carly's arm to cool her down.

It worked. Carly stopped her Elizabeth rant.

“What do you mean, you can't believe Ric did this again?” Sonny latched on to the first part of what Carly said.

Crap. Did she say that out loud? Carly didn't want to discuss Ric with Sonny or Jason. They knew her too well. They might see she was up to something.

“I mean it wasn't a week ago that Ric stood tormenting Sam in the park about not having children of her own and now here he is again seeking every opportunity to hurt Sam. I was there that day in the park with Sam and he was cruel. There's no telling how heartless he was this time.” Carly told the truth carefully.

She left out the part about how she was now convinced he'd staged the whole scene in the park with Elizabeth and Jason for Sam to see.

“Dammit. This is my fault. I should have known Ric was going to lash out in some way after our little talk the other day.” Sonny rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

“What little talk?” Jason hadn't been told of any recent problems with Ric.

“Ric was refusing to let Alexis take Molly with her out of state. He was threatening to take her back to court. I had a talk with him, personally, to let him know why it was in his best interests to have an immediate change of heart. I wasn't, I wasn't trying to keep anything from you man. I just didn't want to put you in the position of having to keep anything from Sam. I know how important it is for her not to be stressed out, but damn it. I should have figured Ric would try something like this.” Sonny was pissed at himself and Ric.

“Well you know I trust Ric as far as I can kick his sorry ass, but Elizabeth was with him. She said Sam overheard them by accident. I don't see why she would lie about that and Ric is too busy trying to get in good with Elizabeth. I can't see him showing his true colors in front of her to Sam.” Jason was going to have to put a stop to this Ric and Elizabeth business.

“You don't think Elizabeth would lie? Jason, were you and I not in the same park last week?” Carly couldn't believe Jason was gonna stand there and...

“Carly, please.” Sonny begged now.

“I appreciate what both of you were trying to do. Sonny, I know I've been a little distracted lately which makes what I need to ask even harder...” 

“What are you talking about Jason? You've been giving 120% like you always do which is amazing considering everything going on with Sam and Elizabeth. Me talking to Ric had nothing to do with anything except not wanting to put you in a tough spot with Sam. Ask me anything. It's yours, you know that.” Sonny hated to think Jason felt like he'd lost any confidence in him over the whole Ric situation.

“Thanks. Thank you Sonny. It means a lot to hear you say that. I hate to ask, but I want to take Sam away for a couple weeks. I just think she's going to be too stressed out if we stay here.” Jason hated to leave Sonny when the Alcazar situation still hadn't been resolved.

“Jason, of course. You two just got married. Of course you're entitled to a honeymoon. Take Sam some place nice. I know you two loved Hawaii. Go. Just go and relax. I've got it covered.” Sonny encouraged.

“Yeah, Jason. You never take vacations. You and Sam deserve a break, but do you think Sam is willing to leave home now after this?” Carly hoped they would allow themselves the time away.

Maybe she could have the whole Ric and Elizabeth situation settled by the time they got back.

“Actually, we talked about it on the ride here from the hospital. Dr. Lee says its safe for Sam to travel at least during her first trimester. We planned to go to Hawaii before we found out about Alexis, but Sam isn't going to be able to leave her mom's side now. Alexis is stubborn, but she needs Sam and Sam needs her mom. Sam's going to go with Alexis and I'm going to go with Sam, at least for a couple weeks and then we can take it from there.” Jason braced himself for Carly and Sonny's reactions.

He wasn't sure why, but he figured they might give him a hard time about the decision.

“That's incredibly understanding of you Jason. I know Alexis hated leaving Sam for three months when she... when... I just know she wished she could have all three of her daughter's with her. I know it'll mean a lot to her that you're encouraging Sam to spend this time with her.” Sonny got a little choked up at the thought of Alexis not making it.

“I wasn't sure why Alexis didn't tell Sam. I hope she doesn't give Sam a hard time about wanting to be with her. You think Alexis really wants Sam with her?” Jason hoped Sam wouldn't have to fight to be there for Alexis like she had before.

“I talked with Alexis, Jase. She hated lying to Sam. She wants to spend whatever time she has left with her children, all of her children. Now that Sam knows, I don't think there's any way Alexis would push Sam away.” Carly remembered the conversation she and Alexis had when Carly found out Alexis was dying.

“Do you have your bags ready, or are you going up separate?” Carly didn't know how they would have had time to pack.

“No. I figured we could just buy whatever we need when we get there. We have our phones and ID and Sam keeps her vitamins in her purse.” Jason couldn't think of anything else they couldn't buy or do without for two weeks.

“Don't be ridiculous. Spinelli is just at the hotel across the street. I'll call him and ask him to pack your bags. I'm sure one of the guards could meet you at the air strip.” Carly offered. 

“Eh. I don't think Spinelli or myself would be too comfortable with him going through Sam's things. He wouldn't have a clue what to pack for her anyway.” Jason wasn't sure he really wanted Spinelli going through his clothes either.

“You have a point. Well, Lulu is meeting me at the hotel in just a bit. I'll ask her to go with Spinelli and she can pack a bag for Sam.” Carly proposed.

“I don't know...” Jason was uncomfortable still, but couldn't think of a good argument quick enough.

“Fine. It's settled. Sam can call Lulu and let her know what to pack over the phone. You're easy enough. Jeans and black tee shirts.” Carly needed her phone.

“Alright, well, listen. I'll call my pilot and tell him to delay take off to give one of the guards posted at your place time to meet you guys at the jet.” Sonny pulled his phone from his suit pocket.

Sonny had insisted Alexis use his private jet and limo for travel.

“Well... thanks. I guess all we need to do now is break the news to Alexis.” Jason looked in to where Alexis and Sam were still seated on the sofa.

xxxxx

“You found out right before we told you we were engaged and having twins, when we told you how dangerous stress would be for me. You were trying to protect me. I should have realized. I, I thought you were pushing me away again.” Sam looked down wiping her tears with a tissue.

“I'm so sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt I would want you Sam. The thought of missing three months with you if all I have is... It was almost more than I could bear. The only blessing was knowing it kept you safe during your pregnancy.” Alexis sighed.

“That's why you gave your blessing for Jason and I to be married. Isn't it?” Sam never understood how Alexis had been able to give her blessing when she'd fought so hard against it before.

“It wasn't what I wanted for you. I wanted more, but it's your life and it's what you wanted, wanted more than anything in this world and I could see that. I finally knew how Jason must have felt when he came to me and told me I was your mother. It isn't what he wanted for you. I'm sure he wanted more for you than me, but he knew it was what you wanted more than anything, to be with your mother. I finally realized how much love a choice like that takes. I wasn't loving you good enough before, Sam, when I manipulated you and Jason. You do deserve more. You deserve a mom that loves you unconditionally... like your husband.” Alexis was more honest with Sam in that moment than ever before and it hurt like hell.

She wasn't sure what to do with her hands all of the sudden. She felt incredibly vulnerable after that admission.

“I'm not sure I deserve to be loved as good as either of you love me now, but I'm so grateful for it. I'm so grateful to have you and my sisters and Jason in my life and I refuse to miss one minute of the time we have.” Sam hugged her mom again.

“An that's why I'm coming with you to the clinic.” Sam pulled out of the hug and smiled.

“Sam, but you and Jason just got married. You haven't even been on your honeymoon yet. Is it even safe for you to travel? I don't know if the stress would be good for you. Maybe you would be...” Alexis was interrupted by her “tenacious” daughter.

“First of all, this was Jason's idea and he's coming with me. Dr. Lee says its fine to travel for now and as far as the stress goes I'd go crazy sitting at home worrying about you and missing you and my sisters knowing I was wasting precious time. No. I'm coming with you and we're going to get you through this new treatment with flying colors. By the time those doctors are done, they really will want to perform a case study on your recovery.” Sam wasn't taking no for an answer.

Jason, Sonny, and Carly walked in and heard Sam's response to Alexis and Alexis looked over at Jason with uncertainty.

“You sure about this?” Alexis said.

“You need Sam. She needs you.” Jason smiled at Sam as she turned to see him.

Leave it to Jason to bottom line the most complicated of circumstances. Alexis had to admit that although his abbreviated manner of speech was often infuriating in the interrogation room, there was also something tranquil to be found in his constancy.

“Alright then, I guess you better let the pilot know we'll have two more passengers on board Sonny.” Alexis smiled as Viola walked in with Molly and Kristina.

“Everyone's packed and ready and the driver is finished loading the car Ms. Davis.” Viola informed.

“Sam!” Kristina rushed over to her sister.

Sam pulled Krissy up into her lap and loved on her.

“You've been crying. Did something make you sad?” Kristina didn't like to see her favorite sister upset.

“I was sad sweetie, but you know what? You, Molly, mommy and Jason... you make me feel all better. That's why we're all going on this trip together.” She smiled awaiting Kristina's reaction.

Little Kristina was thrilled and it made Sam happy to see her sister so excited, but it was a bittersweet happiness. Sonny wanted goodbye hugs and kisses, so Kristina ran to her dad. Carly really did have to go now. She had to check on a few things at work before her meeting with Spinelli and Lulu. 

Carly called Lulu and gave Sam her number so Sam could tell her what she needed packed then said her goodbyes to everyone. She dropped Sonny off at his house without a word. He was getting the silent treatment until she figured out what the heck to do about their night together last night.

Sam took Molly from Viola who'd forgotten something and needed to run back upstairs. Sam wanted to hold her other sister now anyway. She sat on the couch with Molly in her arms. She was a sleepy baby. It was almost nap time.

She laid peacefully against Sam's chest as Sam played with the curls at the back of her neck. She kissed the top of Molly's head and rubbed her little back and Jason stood with a serene smile as he watched his wife holding Molly. Soon she would hold their babies with just as much love.

Kristina was now in her mother's arms. It was the safest place she'd ever known, but lately she kind of got scared. Her mommy had been in the hospital for a long time and sometimes she wasn't there when Kristina needed her mom to hold her. Sam had been there though. Her big sister's arms were the next best thing to her mommy's. 

Kristina had been too afraid to tell her mom she was scared to go to the clinic without Sam. What if she needed her mommy to hold her and she couldn't and Sam wasn't there? Now she didn't have to worry. Her big sister wasn't going to leave her. Her big sister would always be there for her. Sam told her she would and she was keeping her promise. She was going with them and Kristina didn't even have to tell her how scared she was. Sam just knew. Kristina left her mom's arms on the couch and moved over to give her sisters an unexpected hug.

“I love you Sam.” Kristina hugged and kissed her big sister on the cheek.

Alexis pursed her lips to hold back tears. Her three babies.

Sam smiled with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too, Krissy. I love you very very much.” She hugged her sister back and kissed the side of her little head.


	21. Chapter 21

Carly didn't like it, not one bit. They'd lost direct communication with Luke three weeks ago, only two weeks after he'd left following Ric's money trail in the Caribbean. Luke met with Carly and Spin the same day Jason and Sam left town with Alexis. Spinelli was able to uncover a gambit of circumstantial evidence, but Carly wanted direct evidence. Ric got away with the heinous crimes committed against her in the past and she wasn't about to see him walk again. He needed to go down for good this time and the unlikely trio determined their best bet was to follow the money.

Spinelli continued his search online. While Luke prepared for the field work. There was the initial corporation in New Mexico that needed checking out and then he would fly on down to where the offshore private banking accounts were established to do some digging. He'd also check out the holding companies to see if there might be any dirty laundry going on at that end. Spinelli learned the first foreign target of investigation was a real estate development company in Costa Rica and the second was a bio-diesel shipping container company located on the coast of Venezuela. 

Carly thought it probable Ric used those corporations as fronts to hide payoffs and bribes from suspected dealings with her ex-husband, Lorenzo Alcazar, as well as countless other crooks. Luke agreed. It was only a hunch, but seemed too unlikely Ric would go to all the trouble to create those companies to hide money only to use it for the two transactions they'd found so far. 

Carly was convinced where there was smoke, she'd find fire.

Luke always traveled light; always ready to split on a moment's notice, but he couldn't just go sniffing around as Luke Spencer. They couldn't risk his name getting back to Ric. He'd need good papers and that cost good money and took a little time to acquire so Luke had used his niece's money and one of his contacts to score two complete sets of cover ID. He still had a backup alias from previous escapades he could use, but that was for emergencies. The forgeries cost them another week before he was ready for travel, but it was worth it. 

Spin used that time to gather and create helpful gadgetry to assist Luke in the field. Carly thought she'd walked into a scene right out of her favorite TV show that day. An assortment of ordinary everyday items were sprawled out on the table as a socially inept Spinelli excitedly demonstrated each item's ingenious capabilities to Carly and Luke. Come to think of it, Spin did sort of remind her of a much younger Marshall Flinkman so she figured that would make her bad ass Sydney Bristow.

It was a damn good thing Spinelli provided Luke with all those gadgets, because it was the only means they had of communication at this point. For some unknown reason, Luke stopped using the satellite phone he'd been given. At least Spinelli was able to track his GPS coordinates via Luke's gadgetry and then hack into security cameras in the area to ensure he was still alive. 

Had it not been for this fact, Carly would have already gone to Sonny. As much as she hated the idea of letting him in on her plan, she was no idiot. Sure Sonny would want to take over as soon as he found out, but Carly knew sending Luke to South America to poke around businesses directly, or indirectly, linked to the likes of Lorenzo Alcazar was a very dangerous task indeed. People received permanent vacations for far less, but Luke had been around the block many times and she knew he could handle himself. So as long as he showed his face at some point every other day or so, she'd give him two -three more weeks tops. After that, she would fly down to Luke herself. 

Carly had to give the kid credit. He was working 24/7 tracking Luke's movements as well as keeping up with a new task Jason had given him. She didn't know how he kept those hours, but she was beginning to wonder if there was a direct correlation to his abilities and orange soda and barbecue chips. The hotel room was littered with empty bottles and bags, but she didn't complain. She simply ordered additional housekeeping services for his suite.

So far Spinelli had no luck tracing the phone number Ric called before making those suspicious wire transfers. Spin said it would take a live trace which was what prompted them to bug Ric's phone after the information originally surfaced. Spinelli would only be able to trace the caller while they were on the line with Ric. 

The virus would turn Ric's phone into a homemade listening device. Spin could not only listen to every incoming and outgoing phone call, he could view all e-mail and text messages and track his movements via GPS. Scariest of all, his phone would become a listening device whether Ric made a call, or not. His phone would act as a microphone as he chatted away in private meetings and conversations even while it sat unused on his desk or nearby.

Obtaining Ric's smart phone long enough to copy the data and upload that special virus was no easy feat, but with teamwork they'd managed to get it done. Carly really felt like an undercover agent that night. She distracted Ric with an argument at the bar while Lulu palmed his phone and delivered it to Spin at a secluded table nearby. Carly managed to keep Ric tied up just long enough for Spin to work his magic and Lulu to replace it on the bar without being missed. The distraction was simple enough, but the adrenaline rush at the possibility of getting caught was intense.

She missed the thrill of living dangerously sometimes. One thing she could never deny about her life with Sonny was how it always made her feel more alive than anything or anyone else. Damn. Just stop, Carly. She could not afford to think like that now. Must remain focused. No time for Sonny, or Jax. Ric must be exposed before Elizabeth gives birth and the sooner that happened the better. 

Things were only worse now between Elizabeth and Jason thanks to Ric. Lucky still pursued Elizabeth and they were actually on the road to repairing their friendship. They spent a fair amount of time together too now, according to Lulu. Well, considering they were barely in the same room together only a couple months ago. Lulu also reported Elizabeth was turning to Lucky again for advice, but she only accepted it up to a point. Lucky still had a ways to go before he gained enough influence with Elizabeth again to pull her away from Ric for good. 

It wasn't yet enough to offset the power Ric seemed to wield over Elizabeth's decision making process. Carly needed to find some way to resolve that madness, before things reached the point of no return. Jason could only be expected to endure so much taunting. One more declaration from Ric about how he planned to be there for Elizabeth and both of her children in every way as long as they needed him and Jason was going to find a nice spot in the woods for Ric to take a good long dirt nap.

xxxxx

Jason was exhausted and he missed his wife. He made his way into the penthouse not bothering to turn on the lights. The faint glow of the accent lights on the wall behind the pool table was enough. He tossed his keys on the desk and placed his gun in its lock box before returning it to the shelf and hanging up his leather jacket. It was about as much energy as he had left. He crashed on the sofa thankful sleep would claim him soon.

Working himself to exhaustion these past weeks was no accident. It was the only way he could sleep without Sam. He wasn't even able to sleep in their bed without her. The place was too quiet without Sam and Spinelli around. He couldn't believe Carly still needed Spinelli's help, but she insisted she did. He left it alone after Spinelli ensured him that he could handle the workload and understood Jason's assignments took first priority.

He tried to remember back to the time when he preferred a life of solitude. It wasn't all that long ago and yet it was a lifetime ago. Sam changed his life forever. The quiet space left his ears aching for Sam's laughter, laughter or ramblings that inevitably brought a smile to his face and heart. He wished it wasn't 4am so he could call her and fall asleep to her voice. 

Four weeks. He wasn't sure he'd last four more weeks until Sam arrived home again. They left six weeks ago with Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and Viola. The guest condo was a bit crowded, but they managed to find a way to make it work for the two weeks Jason was there. He hated leaving Sam, but urgent business awaited back home. He finally had that talk with Elizabeth and worked on resolving the Alcazar situation. Jason sighed. For all his efforts, neither matter had a resolution anywhere in sight. 

His relationship with Elizabeth was now in what seemed a perpetual state of contention. She was hurt that he lied to her about the wedding and dismissed her by leaving town without so much as an explanation. Elizabeth resented him telling her Ric was a threat, but Jason didn't want him near his child or her. Elizabeth also begged Jason not to be straight with Lucky. Jason felt Lucky was owed the truth the same as Sam. He didn't like it at all, but he kept quiet for now. He didn't want to put more strain on his relationship with Elizabeth and he damn sure didn't want to give her any more excuses to turn to Ric. 

Alcazar claimed to abide by the terms of the current truce, but he was up to something. There was a new player in town whose identity remained elusive, but Jason was convinced it was related to whatever Alcazar had planned. Jason exhaled deeply attempting to push that stress away.

He was home alone for two weeks before Sam returned for her 10 week check-up and ultrasound. Dr. Lee reported everything still went as well as could be expected. There was still no sign of the more dangerous placenta accreta, but placenta previa remained likely and both risks as well as others were still a concern. However, since Sam and their babies appeared healthy for now Dr. Lee agreed to reschedule her 14 week check up and ultrasound to 16 weeks. It would allow Sam more time with her mother since it might be necessary for Sam not to travel after her next check-up. 

Sam spent her tenth week of pregnancy at home before returning to her mother's side, but seven days was not enough to make up for the fourteen nights he suffered without her. They spent most of the week in bed making up for lost time. Sonny managed to coax them away from their love nest for one of those nights with Carly's help. He prepared a special meal for Jason, Sam, Carly, Michael and Morgan.

Sonny was clearly fighting to win Carly back now that she was dating Jax. Jason wasn't sure who Carly wanted. He wasn't convinced she knew either, but tried not to get in the middle of what he knew was one of the most complicated relationships ever formed. It was actually quite a change from the usual with Sonny and Carly that night. They got along without a single real quarrel. They'd teased each other incessantly, but that only reminded Jason of the old days when they were happiest. 

It was a great night surrounded by his family; the family he chose for himself. Family that accepted him unconditionally and Jason knew after that night he wanted many more family dinners just like that in his future. In fact, Sonny suggested they do it again when Sam returned for her next appointment. Make it a tradition, he'd said, now that Carly and Sam actually got along and they'd all agreed it was a good idea.

He laid there on Sam's couch and sighed again still missing her. She'd returned to her mother and sisters a week ago. He spoke on the phone with her at least once every day. He also sent texts every morning and every night sending his love and wishing good morning and sweet dreams, but he was worried about her again... still. 

He knew how important it was for her to be there for her mother. He just wished he could be by her side through it all. As uncomfortable as it was seeing Alexis so vulnerable, he'd have stayed anyway, but it there were more feelings to consider than his own. He could tell it was twice as hard for Alexis to have him there. Just so much bad history. They'd probably never move past it. They managed to avoid arguments for Sam's sake and even remain civil the entire time he was there, but he didn't want to push it.

Jason just felt like it was better to give Sam time alone with her mother. Alexis should be focused on her treatment not avoiding conversational landmines with her daughter's new husband. He'd be on the next jet if anything came up. She was just a short flight away. 

Besides, he really couldn't put off the Elizabeth and Alcazar situations any longer. He sighed again. He hated feeling useless. Right now he couldn't be there for Sam like he wanted, Elizabeth refused to see reason and Sonny wouldn't give the word for Jason to just go ahead and eliminate Alcazar and whatever threat he posed. Sonny insisted on more information first so Jason and Spinelli worked around the clock to deliver.

Music filled the silent room and his heart sped up as “Just you and Me” played. It was Sam's ring tone. What was she doing calling him this time of morning? Something must be wrong.

“Sam? Are you okay? Is it the babies? Alexis? I'm on my way!” Jason was completely awake now. He stood from the couch awaiting her response. 

Sam's brows furrowed hearing his response on the other end. She was sorry she called. He sounded exhausted and now she could hear the worry and anxiety in his voice with such an early and unexpected call.

“I'm fine, Jason. We're all just fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I knew I shouldn't call at this hour. It's just that I couldn't sleep. I miss you.” Sam assured him and her voice immediately soothed him.

His entire body relaxed hearing she was okay.

“No. It's fine. I was just lying here trying to go to sleep thinking of you. I miss you too.” Jason admitted.

“Well maybe we can talk each other to sleep. I've got an idea. Reach over and grab my pillow. I'm holding the one you used while you were here. It still smells a little like you.” Sam spoke softly.

Jason hadn't told Sam about his inability to sleep in their bed without her. He didn't want to make her feel bad and it was kind of embarrassing to have such a silly weakness. He paused now trying to think of what to say.

“Jason?” Sam questioned the long silence on the other end.

“I'm, uh, just a second. I'm on my way.” He hustled up the stairs. 

Great. Why did he say that? Now she was going to ask...

“Where are you? Weren't you already in bed?” Sam was confused.

“I, uh... Well, no. I was on the couch.” Jason hoped she would leave it at that, but knew better.

“Why were you sleeping on the sofa?” Sam didn't understand.

“It's nothing. I just...” It was no use. Jason wasn't going to lie to Sam ever again, even about something as trivial as this.

“I can't lie in our bed without you.” Jason confessed and twisted his mouth to the side as he stood looking at their bed now.

It was Sam's turn for a long silent pause. Her heart swelled at the thought of Jason standing over their bed and finding himself unable to lie in it without her. Jason. Her Jason. God, she loved him, loved him completely. He really might be the most romantic man there ever was.

“Jason.” Sam's love and sincerity traveled through the line and straight into his heart.

His face relaxed into a small smile. Her voice was his favorite sound on Earth and when she said his name? He melted and he longed to melt against her right now with his arms around her.

“I love you. Do you have any idea just how much I love you?” She asked him.

“I want to hold you.” He said simply.

Sam heard the longing in his voice and she felt it again now as well. His embrace was her favorite place to be. “You can. Are you in our bedroom now?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I want you to climb in bed with me.” She ordered in a hushed tone.

“Sam, I'm not so good with...” His accident left him incapable of abstract reasoning such as using imagination.

“Don't worry. I'll talk you through it. Now, lie down next to me. I'm right here all alone in our bed, Jason. Lie down with me.” Sam pleaded softly.

“I'm in our bed, under our covers.” Jason waited for her instruction.

“Pull my pillow close, it's me. It's me lying next to you. I can feel the warmth of your body against my back, your arms around me. You feel so good next to me, Jason. Your arms feel so good. Hold me close. Pull me tighter to you.” Sam closed her eyes imagining this now.

Jason pulled her pillow to him tightly. He closed his eyes remembering how good she fit in his arms. How perfectly her body nestled beside his when he pulled her to him. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo and faint trace of perfume on her pillow.

“Sam...” He moaned into the phone.

“I'm right here. Right here in your arms. There's no other place I want to be, just here next to you. Your arms around my waist...” Sam began.

“My face pressed against your soft hair falling over the crook of your neck, breathing you in. You smell so good. I love holding you so close. You fit so good in my arms, Sam. Like we were made to hold each other.” Jason may not be able to imagine, but he could remember every little thing about every inch of her beautiful body, heart, and soul. 

“Don't let go. Keep holding me tight, Jason. I want to fall asleep just like this, in your arms.” Sam relaxed in the feeling of complete safety and total comfort that nothing except his love and embrace ever delivered.

“I'll never let you go again. You're part of me, the best part of me. I love you.” Jason wanted to soothe her to sleep. 

He knew she must be worn out. Sam needed sleep before her morning sickness kicked in around 9. “Can you feel my hand on your belly? It's over our babies now. They're sleeping so peacefully, so safe inside their mom. They feel your love, our love for them and for each other. I can't wait to meet them, can't wait to see you holding our babies and loving them. You'll be such an amazing mother. Our babies are so lucky to have you.”

“Lucky to have you.” Sam mumbled and Jason could tell she was close to sleep now.

“Sleep now. I want you to go to sleep and have sweet dreams about all the wonderful times we're going to share with our babies; all the love we're going to give them. Get some rest, baby. I love you. Good night.” Jason spoke softly now too.

“Nite, Jason. Love you too. Love you so much. See you in the morning.” Sam was almost inaudible now.

Jason smiled. He could tell she was seconds from sleep now. She said “see you in the morning” forgetting she wasn't actually by his side. It worked. She fell asleep in his arms. He smiled.

“See you in the morning.” He didn't want to break the lovely dream.

He waited on the line a few moments longer. When she failed to respond after calling her name a couple times, he knew she was fast asleep. He smiled and hung up the phone and he allowed himself to believe the lovely dream too. He gripped her to him and breathed her in just as sleep claimed him as well.


	22. Chapter 22

“D.A. Lansing at your service. What are you doing calling this number? You're never to contact me. What the hell were you thinking?” Ric was alarmed.

“That was the old arrangement. The one we made before I had two nosy ass doctors stirring up trouble thanks to that rush job you forced on me in January. We have a new arrangement now. It's called you get me the hell out of this mess, or I won't be the only one under investigation.” Victor wasn't going down for this alone.

“I have no idea what you mean. Listen, I'm a busy man. I don't have ti...” Ric was cut off by the man.

“You know exactly what I mean, so you better make time. I told you it was too soon for me pull another switch, but you insisted I falsify the test results for that McCall chick. Now I have an entire review board researching lab errors over the last year; the last year since I began working here. I happen to know all about your little offshore profit centers. You're going to set me up free and clear with one of those villas down on the beach in Costa Rica and $750,000.00 US. You've got 48 hours.” Victor knew this was plenty generous considering the bastard would soon be worth millions if he wasn't already.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, but even if what you said were true. If I requested you alter the outcome of some test, it isn't the wisest choice to blackmail a public official. I'm a reasonable man, but some of my associates are very powerful and passionate men. They can be very generous when happy and very... volatile when things don't go their way. They're happy now with the current district attorney. They wouldn't take too kindly on negative attention brought to this office that might threaten my position. Of course, I'd do everything in my power to make sure these men understood you meant no harm. It's just that, ultimately, I can't control how others choose to react. It's probably best for everyone all around if you never find yourself in the position of having to explain yourself to them.” Ric's words were carefully crafted, but the underlying threat was clear.

“Your threats don't scare me. I'm not as stupid as you think. I've got solid evidence that ties you to this deal and the one you ordered back in October. If anything unexpected should happen to me the evidence will be made public. My final act will be to take you out with me, Mr. Lansing. It seems you have a choice. You can choose to pay me off and send me packing before it's too late, or take your chances explaining yourself to Commissioner Scorpio and those passionate partners of yours. I'll expect the money wired into my account and first class airfare to my new villa within 48 hours. Leave a voice mail once the travel arrangements are made.” Victor hung up.

Ric ground his thumb down on the end call button and squeezed the phone in anger. He entered in a password and pulled up his hidden contacts folder and dialed.

“Alcazar...I thought we agreed no phone calls.” Lorenzo was somewhat irritated by this surprise call.

“Yeah, well, we've got a problem. We need to meet. We're going to have to step up the time line.” Ric wouldn't risk any further details over the phone.

“Fine. Tonight. Same place as usual. 9 o'clock.” Lorenzo's small irritation grew.

He didn't want to hear of any problems that would get in the way of the revenge he sought against Corinthos and Morgan. They were going to pay for taking his son away. They were going to pay by losing everything, starting with their organization. Once they were powerless, he'd continue to dismantle their lives one piece at a time until they were left with nothing.

He'd show them how it felt to have your children ripped from your life. Sam McCall may have pulled the trigger, but putting a bullet in her was too quick. She deserved the same fate he suffered. The new Mrs. Morgan would live in her own private hell once her husband was gone. It would be justice for her to hurt the way Lorenzo hurt; missing someone you loved more than your own life.

-Metro Court Hotel-

“I got your text. What's up?” Carly stormed into Spinelli's suite.

If Carly walked in twenty minutes ago, she'd have seen Spin crashed on the sofa in mid barbecue chip after working 34 hours straight, but he was jarred awake when the alarm sounded on Ric's phone tap flagging an incoming call. It wasn't just any incoming call. It was the call they'd been waiting on for weeks. Spin's fingers flew across the keyboards concentrating on multiple windows spread across several monitors. 

In the weeks Spinelli took residence, the suite slowly transformed into a hacker's paradise. There were two desktop computers as well as two laptops and five monitors of varying sizes, not counting the two laptop monitors, as well as countless other bits of electronic gadgets Carly had no idea about. It was all setup on a large open desk Carly borrowed from one of the smaller conference rooms the hotel usually rented as corporate classrooms.

Every piece of screen real estate was filled with one of his special search filters, or code algorithms ciphering only God and Spinelli knew what, or surveillance video feeds, or the wire tap audio feed. It was impressive to see Spin controlling the screens with lightning speed to produce desired results.

“Greetings Valkyrie. Most serendipitous of mornings it has turned out to be. The God of Fortune clearly smiles down upon us. We finally hit what is commonly referred to as pay dirt.” Spinelli never stopped typing or even glanced away from his monitors.

“Is it the call? Did you track it? What do we have?” Carly tried to make sense of all the action taking place on the mass of monitors.

“The call was short, but long enough thanks to our long-winded district attorney. I was able to triangulate the fixed position of the anonymous caller to within a three foot radius and determined the physical location to be the hospital. I pulled up the building schematics on file with the county and created a 3-D overlay representation of General Hospital's floor plan against a map using the pinpointed GPS coordinates as you can see here. I then accessed the hospital's security footage for this location just before, during, and after the call was placed. It took a bit of play, but I was able to enhance the image and... viola! Here, is our mystery caller." A photo of the man popped up on the main screen.

"I'm running the image through facial recognition software I've linked to the hospital's employee records as well as DMV and other various government agency databanks that shall remain nameless. We should have a thorough background on this guy very soon.” Spinelli announced proudly as Carly studied the picture of the man on the monitor. She was familiar with a lot of employees at the hospital, but she didn't recognize him.

“Spinelli, you're a genius!” Carly hugged the boy around the side of his neck.

“Oh my. Your appreciation is most sincerely noted. You are most welcomed Valkyrie. You haven't even heard the best part yet. Shall I play the illuminating conversation that took place between Darth Lansing and unknown evildoer?” Spin cued the audio already anticipating her response.

The call was replayed for Carly leaving her outraged. Her face reddened with anger.

“I can't believe it. That snake paid someone to tell Sam she wasn't pregnant. I knew he set her up, but this... This is just sick. He made Sam believe she and Jason failed to get pregnant with the baby they wanted more than anything so it would hurt her more when she witnessed Elizabeth tell Jason she was giving him a baby. Ric saw how much pain Sam was in that day in the park, but it wasn't enough. He taunted her about not having any children of her own when he knew damn well she was already pregnant. She was devastated. She was so upset she could have miscarried. He's sick. He makes me sick to my stomach. He's got to pay for this. One way, or another, he's got to pay.” Carly fumed.

“Much as I agree with the Valkyrie's most accurate depiction of Darth Lansing's serpentine ways, I must caution against tipping our hand, as it were, before we've finished collecting all the pieces. I fear this call not only proves Fair Samantha was a victim to the heartless evil ones, but there remains yet another unknown victim. A victim from last October, according to the caller.” Spin worried Carly would choose to abandon her rational thought processes and confront Ric.

“Oh, not a chance Spinelli. I'm not going to ruin all of our hard work by confronting the bastard too soon. I want him buried in a mountain of cold hard evidence so deep he'll never dig his way out of the dark lonely prison cell he's thrown in. You're right though, we have to find out about that other test. I'll bet it's someone Ric knows. What kind of test was it? This guy must work in the lab at GH in some capacity. Track every employee that handled the results for Sam's blood work back in January. We know Ric's contact is male, so let's focus on male employees first. Try to access any information you can about the remaining suspects to narrow it down. I'm going to do a little investigating of my own. It's been a while since I've had lunch with my mom. Call me when you find anything. You're doing great, Spin!” Carly pat him on his shoulder with a bright smile as she headed full speed out the door.

“Wuh, wait! Valkyrie, there's one more thing you should know before you guh, oh...” Spin tried to catch her before she left, but she was out the door. 

He hadn't played the second call for her Ric made to Lorenzo. He guessed the information would hold until he called her later with an update. The meeting wasn't until later that night anyway.

-Kelly's Diner-

“Are you sure you're up for taking Michael and Morgan to the park? We could just go back to the penthouse and you could rest. You must be exhausted, Sam.” Jason stood to help her up from the table.

At just a few days over 4 months, Sam's belly was already as big with the twins as it was when she was nearly 6 months pregnant with Lila.

“What, you mean, spending all of last night and most of the morning in bed with my husband? That wasn't exhausting, Jason. It was exhilarating.” Sam smiled mischievously with a raised brow running her hands sensually over Jason's tight pecks under his leather jacket and around to his muscular back.

A crooked smile formed on Jason's lips as he rubbed Sam's shoulders.

“I just don't want you to over do it. Maybe you should get a nap before the appointment with Dr. Lee.” Jason's hands moved around to her back pulling their babies snug against him.

“How about a compromise? We take the boys to the park for a little while, but leave in time for me to rest before our appointment.” Sam offered.

“Deal.” Jason stood enamored as he placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

“Uncal Jason. Uncal Jason!” Morgan called arms outstretched from his chair.

Sam and Jason turned to find Morgan with chocolate chip cookie face and hands.

“Oh man. What have we got here? Sam, why don't you see what Mike and Michael are up to in the back while I clean up cookie monster.” Jason dipped a napkin in the water glass and wiped the chocolate from little Morgan's face.

Sam loved watching Jason with Carly's boys. She rubbed her belly placing a hand over each baby hoping to have one girl and one boy so she could see her husband with both their son and daughter. She turned and headed happily for the kitchen. Hopefully both babies would be positioned right during the ultrasound later so they could see if they were having boys, girls, or one of each.

-The Park-

“Go, Jason. I think I can handle pushing Morgan on the swings.” Sam shooed with a smile.

“Okay. We're just over here. Call for me when Morgan wants down. He's too heavy for you...” Jason trailed off as Michael led him enthusiastically by the hand toward the monkey bars.

“Cam, honey, wait for mommy.” Elizabeth hollered after an excited toddler as he ran for the swings.

Sam smiled down at the little boy as he reached her. Elizabeth moved a little slower these days, but caught up to her son to find him smiling up at Sam who pushed Morgan. She wished Lucky hadn't been called back to work. He would have helped prevent this moment from being as awkward as it was sure to become. 

Elizabeth was grateful she and Lucky hadn't lost their friendship. They agreed to make it a priority to rebuild the trust between them, if for no other reason than the children they planned to raise together. Elizabeth had to admit Lucky was working hard to get his life back together. She hated lying to him about her baby's paternity, but he already loved this baby so much. She could see it and hear it in his voice when he spoke. Seeing how everything turned out, she wished now more than ever Lucky was the father.

“Hi, Elizabeth. Guess you guys had the same idea as us for this gorgeous Spring day.” Sam attempted to keep things civil.

Jason kept Sam updated on the progress between him and Elizabeth, or lack thereof, over the last several weeks. Things had actually gotten so bad between them that Elizabeth filed a restraining order against Jason two weeks ago. Sam and Jason were both convinced it was Ric's doing. Sam hoped since she was back in town maybe she could talk with Elizabeth mother to mother and try to appeal to her better sense about the father of their children.

Ric taunted Jason for weeks about how he was going to be there for Elizabeth and her children; how Elizabeth said she didn't want Jason and his dangerous lifestyle anywhere near her children. Sam hadn't thought it possible to hate that man anymore than she already did, but hearing how he made Jason doubt his own ability to be a good father... She didn't blame Jason at all when he finally reached his limit and slammed Ric up against a rail and choked him into silence. Jason warned Ric he'd kill him if he did anything to get in the way of his relationship with his child. It was just unfortunate Elizabeth witnessed it that night on the docks outside of Kelly's. 

Still, Elizabeth had to know Jason would never do anything to endanger her or her baby. Sam couldn't understand how Elizabeth could allow Ric to influence her to play such horrible mind games on Jason. Why even tell him he was going to be a father if she wasn't going to let him be a part of his child's life?

“Hi... Sam. It was Lucky's idea actually, but he was called back to work.” Elizabeth attempted to pick Cam up to put him in the swings.

“Oh, Elizabeth, let me. You shouldn't be lifting Cam as far along as you are.” Sam lifted Cam and put him in the swings. He wasn't as heavy as Morgan yet, but Sam was surprised to find he was almost too heavy for her to lift.

“Thanks. Yeah, I didn't really consider that part when we decided to continue on to the park without Lucky.” Elizabeth smiled politely trying to hide her discomfort.

She knew Jason must be around somewhere. She really didn't want to see the happy couple, but she'd promised Cam a turn on the swings.

“So, how are you and the baby doing?” Sam thought she'd get an update for Jason even though it hurt to ask.

“Dr. Lee says we're both great. Shouldn't be too much longer now.” Elizabeth rubbed her hand over her very pregnant belly as she pushed Cam.

It still killed her to see Elizabeth's swollen stomach and know she carried Jason's child. Sam pushed Morgan.

“How are you? How's... how's the pregnancy?” Elizabeth knew it would be rude not to ask now.

“So far, so good. We have an appointment later today. I hope to hear we're all still in great health. Maybe even find out what we're having.” Sam realized her excitement showed and noticed the unhappiness that registered on Elizabeth's face.

She wasn't sure how long she had before Jason and Michael made their way back over, so she thought she'd try to repair some of the damage with Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth, I know things between you and Jason are strained right now. I just, I hope you know deep down Jason would never do anything to hurt you or his baby.” Sam waited nervously for Elizabeth's response.

“I don't need you to tell me who Jason is. Jason and I were friends long before he even knew you.” Elizabeth couldn't believe Sam's nerve to think she knew Jason better than her.

Sam took a deep breath. She could hear the resentment Elizabeth harbored. Sam tried to understand Elizabeth's defensiveness. She chose to respond calmly not wanting to escalate the situation.

“Exactly. You know who Jason is in his heart. You know how much being a father means to him. He just wants to be a part of his child's life. He wants to be there for his child's mother too, his friend. I know Jason ordering you to stay away from Ric had to make you angry. I wouldn't stand for him issuing orders for me either, but you have to understand this isn't just any situation. Ric has tried for years to get revenge on Jason. Jason is afraid for his child. He's afraid a man who hates him is going to get to bond over all of those special first moments with his son or daughter while Jason is forced to watch from the outside. I know you couldn't possibly want to give Ric such ammunition to use to hurt Jason.” Sam hoped Elizabeth would consider her words.

“I know Jason's heart. I know he has the potential to be an amazing father, but one of the most important parts of being a good parent is putting your child's safety first. Unlike you, I'm not okay with my children being targets for whatever criminal of the month has a score to settle with Jason. He made a choice to live the life he lives and it's his choice to stay in that life. We all have to live with the consequences whether we like them, or not. If he truly wants to be a part of our child's life, then he needs to make better choices. As for Ric, it isn't revenge. It's his job to prosecute criminals. It isn't Ric's fault Jason chooses to break the law. Besides, you are the last person to lecture me about giving Ric ammunition to hurt Jason. You're the one that slept with Jason's supposed worst enemy.” Elizabeth's words were near venomous toward the end.

Sam felt anger rise. Elizabeth just got nasty. Sam felt a little ambushed. She'd only tried to make Elizabeth remember the truth she must already know about Jason. Elizabeth struck like a viper, out of nowhere, injecting Sam with her hateful words. She started to remind Sam of the woman Carly always talked about, the real Elizabeth, as Carly referred to her. Sam had never seen this side of the nurse. Elizabeth's true colors showed and they smacked of... jealousy, but the picture had just become a little clearer to Sam now and she was about to expose it to the light of day.

“I don't buy it. You knew who Jason was and exactly what his life was like before you even told Jason he was the father of your baby. Why even tell him if you weren't going to let him have a part in his baby's life? It's just cruel. I never pegged you for cruel, Elizabeth. No, you told him the truth which means you must have wanted him to be a father to your child, but then you suddenly change your mind after we were married. So let's be honest with one another, Elizabeth, are you punishing Jason for his choice to work for Sonny or his choice to be with me?” Sam started to believe Elizabeth's motives were grounded more out of her own envy than Ric's influence.

Elizabeth snickered at Sam's suggestion.

“I see now why you and Carly get along so well. You sound just like her. Not everything is about you, Sam. Maybe you'll understand better once you hold your baby in your arms. Maybe then the reality of the brutal world Jason lives in and subjects everyone he cares about to will finally be real, once its your baby with the target on its head. You'd think you'd have learned the hard way after getting shot in Jason's arms and nearly dying. You're not even safe in his arms, Sam, and you and Carly expect me to just hand him over to Jason.” Elizabeth shook her head in contempt. She would never admit how much Sam's words stung.

“Elizabeth!” Jason was shocked to hear how she attacked Sam.

Elizabeth and Sam turned to see Jason standing there and Michael trailing not far behind.

Elizabeth's eyes teared up. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be reminded of the life she wanted to have with him and never would. She certainly didn't want to stand here and be lectured by this woman.

“Cam, baby, it's time to go. Mommy's getting tired.” Elizabeth slowed Cameron on the swing and prepared to lift him.

“Wait, Elizabeth, let me.” Jason retrieved Cam from the baby swing and placed him gently on the ground next to his mom.

Elizabeth's body visibly tensed at the close proximity to Jason. Her impulse to reach out and stroke the back of his neck as he leaned over to put her son down was almost too much to resist, yet at the same time she just wanted to grab Cam's hand and run from him as fast as possible. 

Sam couldn't help notice both Elizabeth and Jason tense up being near one another. She knew it was irrational, but it triggered old insecurities and she felt very vulnerable in that moment.

“You said him.” Jason said quietly.

“I'm sorry, what?” Elizabeth wasn't sure she heard him.

“You said hand him over. Is it, is it a boy?” Jason asked in a hushed tone.

Elizabeth wiped tears from her cheek and nodded.

“Yes, Jason. It's a boy. We're having a son.” Elizabeth had to get out of there now.

Technically, Jason was violating the restraining order by being within 500 feet of her. She turned with Cam to leave. She barely heard Jason as they walked away.

“I'm having a son.” Jason closed his eyes and sighed. 

Sam couldn't accurately describe why it hurt so much to hear Elizabeth tell Jason they were having a son, she knew they were having a child together, but it did. It hurt. Sam wanted to be the one to give Jason his first son, his first daughter, his only sons or daughters.

“Uh, uncle Jason, I think Morgan is ready to get down now.” Michael had taken over pushing Morgan on the swings and seemed oblivious to the adult conversation that had taken place in front of him for once.

Morgan leaned over the side of the baby swing with his foot pushing him up.

“I'm sorry buddy. Let's get you outta there. It's about nap time for you... and Sam.” He held Morgan close and patted his little belly then turned to Sam noticing the hurt in her eyes for the first time.

Jason swallowed his own pain that rose up at seeing the pain he'd caused the woman he loved. He reached his other arm around her and hugged her close to his side. Sam put her arm around her husband and leaned her head against his heart as Jason pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Let's go home.” He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back as they walked toward his parked SUV.

-Morgan Penthouse-

Morgan fell asleep in Jason's arms on the elevator ride up while Michael was busy telling Sam all about a new video game Spinelli gave him. Jason half smiled at Michael's enthusiasm and how good Sam was with him. She never talked down to him. She was always genuinely interested in what he had to say. She listened to Michael and let him know his voice, his thoughts, were valued.

Sam had been on her feet half the day. Everything she was going through with her mom's treatment and the high risk pregnancy had her working on very little sleep after all the travel the previous day and staying up all night with him. Not to mention the emotional turmoil she'd just gone through trying to defend him to Elizabeth in the park just now, but Sam didn't let any of it show. She put Michael first. She was going to make such a good mom and he just hoped and prayed he would find a way to do right by her, their children, and his son with Elizabeth. 

Son. His first born would be a son. He couldn't help smile slightly at the thought. It wasn't that he was having a boy, like most might think. Honestly, he didn't care if all he had were girls. It was just knowing. Somehow his child with Elizabeth had just become more real to him when he learned what they were having. It was an exciting feeling, but he was suddenly struck with guilt remembering the hurt in Sam's eyes.

Sam unlocked the door. Michael asked if he could go up and play video games on Spinelli's Playstation 3 to which Jason nodded as Michael took off up the stairs. Sam headed for the sofa.

“Uh, what do you think you're doing?” Jason wasn't going to let Sam get away with just resting on the sofa.

“Resting?” Sam bit her bottom lip and pulled questioningly with an arched eyebrow.

She figured Jason wasn't going to let her get away with it, but she didn't want to lie down upstairs alone. She wanted to be near him. She'd just returned after being separated from him for weeks. She didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling a little needy at the moment. She'd promised herself and her mother never to lose her independence again. Maybe it was hormones or maybe everything was just catching up with her and she really was exhausted.

“Uh-uh. Upstairs.” Jason pointed up the stairs.

Sam pouted and huffed in defeat as she headed up the steps. Jason followed and made sure Morgan was safely tucked in the middle of the guest bed with pillows all around. He left the door ajar then checked on Michael and let him know he and Sam were lying down for a bit, but Michael should let him know if he needed anything. Michael smiled and waived him off. Jason could tell he'd be preoccupied with those games for at least a couple hours and longer if permitted.

He found Sam bent over pulling the linens down on their bed. He walked up behind her as she stood and wrapped his arms above her belly squeezing lightly. Sam relaxed into him and breathed deep. He loved her; he chose her and this was where he wanted to be. She just needed to breathe and remind herself of that. Jason nuzzled her hair out of the way with his chin and kissed the curve of her neck. She smiled at his ministrations and leaned her head to the side to give him better access. His hands rubbed down over her belly and she lifted her arms and reached up behind her to his biceps.

“Have I told you how happy I am to have you home?” Jason's hot whisper against her ear gave her goosebumps.

“Mmm. Nnnnot since this morning.” Sam closed her eyes enjoying his attack on her neck.

“Choosing you is like choosing air.” Jason knew Sam would know he referred to Elizabeth's comment earlier about his choices, but there was no choice when it came to Sam. She was his life.

Sam turned to face him, to look into his beautiful blue eyes. His fingertips brushed the surface of her back. So gentle. She stood tiptoed and her lips brushed against his, imploring him to open for her. Their mouths melted together and she pushed her tongue over his reaching deeper inside intensifying their kiss as she teased the roof of his mouth with the tip. She felt the vibration on her mouth from the growl emanating from the back of Jason's throat and grinned as she pulled away for air and resting on her heals once more.

Jason put his hands on her hips encouraging her to sit on their bed. He removed her shoes one at a time with great care and gave each foot a rub. Sam exhaled. He always took such good care of her. He placed each foot down gently as he finished the massage then moved in between her legs with his knees on the floor. His hands ran over her thighs around to her lower back and rested on her expanding hips. He smiled up at her before gently resting the side of his head on her belly. Sam wrapped her arms around his upper torso and rubbed the expanse of his back lovingly with one hand as the other stroked the short hair on top of his head. They stayed like that for several minutes enjoying the peaceful moment then Jason pressed two kisses to her belly before standing.

Sam was reluctant to let go. She knew he'd insist she go to sleep now, but she didn't want to leave his arms. She slept better in them. He'd spent nearly every moment with her since her return yesterday and she knew he must have business to take care of. She was just being selfish. She needed to let him work before their appointment later.

Jason lifted her legs up on the bed and raised the covers over her as Sam grabbed his hand and they made eye contact once again. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, thoroughly as he read her thoughts. She didn't want him to leave, but she wasn't going to hold him there. He half smiled as he turned away and Sam closed her eyes not wanting to watch him leave. She felt weepy. Definitely the damn hormones.

He made his way to his side of their bed, sat, unzipped his boots and kicked them off. Sam felt the bed dip and turned slightly as he snuggled up behind her.

“You're staying?” Her surprise was evident.

“Of course.” Jason half laughed.

“Unless it'll disturb your sleep.” Jason started to pull away.

“No, I just thought you might have something important to take care of.” Sam grabbed Jason's retreating hands and held them to her.

“I do, right here in my arms.” Jason hugged her closer and Sam smiled and laughed inside at how teary-eyed she was now. Stupid pregnancy hormones. She was turning into such a sentimental sap, but he was just so sweet the way he loved her.

Jason rested his lips on her warm neck inhaling her sweet scent. He ran his hand down her arm until their fingers laced together and Sam was asleep within minutes. Her soft even breaths lulled Jason to sleep as well.

-General Hospital-

“If you're ready we can take a look.” Dr. Lee smiled down at Sam on the exam table.

Kelly was relieved Sam's pregnancy remained problem-free to date. She hoped for continued good news today, even though the chance for placenta previa becoming more problematic was greater with every passing week as the babies grew.

“We're so ready.” Sam beamed and held her husband's hand.

Jason sat on a wheeled stool at Sam's side. He was grateful to be involved with every step of this pregnancy with his wife. He already felt like the father to Sam's babies, but not so much with Elizabeth's. It probably had to do with not being allowed any access to ultrasounds or just the every day changes. After all, he felt like a father to baby Lila almost immediately, even though he wasn't biologically. It was because he and Sam shared the experience together. He was so very thankful to have the chance to experience this again with Sam. He kissed her hand.

Dr. Lee went over Sam's belly. She studied each baby's brain, heart, lungs, other developing organs, hands, feet, and most notably the placenta. Kelly printed still pictures of the 3-D ultrasound. The hospital just acquired this new machine from some of the money donated to the “Lila McCall Morgan” fund created by Jason and Sam to benefit all pregnant women, infants, and children that were patients of the hospital. Dr. Lee thought it only fitting to see Sam and Jason's twins were some of the first babies to benefit from the amazing technology.

Jason and Sam were in awe. This was so much clearer than the last ultrasound. They could actually see the features of their babies' little faces. One had the shape of Sam's head, her nose, mouth, and chin -even the shape of her eyes. Jason knew this must be their daughter.

“I'm able to tell the sex of the babies, if you're sure.” Dr. Lee couldn't help tease them a little seeing how excited they were.

“Positive.” Jason blurted and looked to Sam for confirmation.

Sam smiled big. Jason was so excited. She was happy at least he didn't have to miss out on anything with their children. She felt bad he would miss out on so many things with his son with Elizabeth, but Sam wasn't going to give up. Once she delivered her babies safely, she would work harder to convince Elizabeth to do right by Jason and his son. Sam focused back on the screen, not wanting to miss a moment of their experience.

“Congratulations mom and dad, baby A is... a boy!” Sam smiled and tears formed immediately.

She knew it as soon as she saw his little face. He had the shape of Jason's head, eyes, nose, and chin. He had his daddy's heart too. He was already nicer to his mommy than his sibling. He didn't kick as much and always quieted down right away when she put her hand on him. It was the son she'd wished for even before he was conceived; a son with Jason's eyes and Jason's heart. She wiped the tears lost in happiness and felt Jason's hand squeeze hers and his lips on her cheek.

“Let's see here, Sam, Jason, congratulations again, baby B is....................................... a girl!” Jason sighed happily with the biggest smile on his face Dr. Lee had ever seen from him.

He stood from the stool excitedly never letting go of Sam's hand and leaned over and kissed her once, twice, three times on the lips. He nuzzled the side of her face with his forehead and nose and whispered into her ear.

“Thank you, Sam. Thank you.” It was all Jason could say in that moment.

His emotions were on overload. He'd wanted a daughter just like Sam and she'd given him that and a son. They were having a son and a daughter created from their love; the strongest, truest love he'd ever felt in his life. They were having two beautiful amazing children from that love. His heart might actually burst. He'd never been happier in his life. He had to blink. He was choked up. He sat back down after kissing her a few more times.

Sam grabbed Jason's hand with both of hers. Her heart filled with so much love for him and the life they fought so hard to have together. Everything had been worth it for this moment. In just a few short months Sam and Jason would be sitting in their living room holding their son and their baby girl. She looked back over at the monitor.

“Look, Jason, she's sucking her thumb!” Sam put her fingers to her mouth holding the smile that formed.

“They, they can do that already?” Jason was in total amazement.

“Yes, they certainly can. Your babies sleep most of the time, but when they're awake they get a little bored. Thumbs, fingers, and toes are your baby's first toys.” Kelly half smiled amused with this side of Jason she'd never seen.

Dr. Lee could see there was more to this man than he ever let anyone witness. Well, a very select few anyway. Kelly never understood why someone as logical and ordinarily law-abiding as Robin would defend Jason, but seeing Jason now and remembering how he'd been at Sam's bedside when she almost died, she finally got it. It was his heart. He may take the law into his own hands, but his heart was good and pure. When he loved you, it was completely and his protection and devotion knew no limits. Kelly had to admit, even to someone as logical as herself, that was an intoxicating realization she wouldn't mind experiencing.

“Um, excuse me, Dr. Lee, is something wrong?” Jason wasn't quite sure why she was staring.

“Sorry, just remembering a meeting I have after this.” Kelly was embarrassed to be caught in a daze with her patients.

“Oh, well, we don't want to make you late.” Sam wanted to get the video and pictures and get out of there before they heard any bad news.

“No. Not at all. I apologize, sometimes my brain refuses to stop multitasking.” Kelly was upset with herself for making her patient feel she wasn't her first priority.

“It's okay, my brain has a hard time focusing on anything for long these days.” Sam hoped Kelly wouldn't have any bad news for them.

“So, how do the babies look? Is the placenta previa worse?” Jason inquired.

He knew Sam was scared, but they had to know what to expect.

“I'm sorry to say, there hasn't been any positive change in the position of baby B, your daughter's, placental placement. It's still located dangerously low, near the cervical entrance. Both babies have placenta previa, but your daughter's is the one I'm most concerned about right now as the current location potentially endangers both of them. The good news is that neither baby has placenta accreta which, of the two conditions, is definitely worse. We'll continue to monitor you and the babies closely, Sam, but unless there is some big change we'll be scheduling a c-section to deliver the twins as your due date approaches. It's the safest method for delivery considering the situation. Other than that, just continue to take good care of yourself as you have been and I'll see you next month.” Dr. Lee explained.

“Thanks, Dr. Lee.” Sam and Jason echoed in near unison.

“You're welcome. I'll let you get dressed. See you next month, but I want you to call immediately if you experience anything the least big strange.” Kelly smiled reassuringly at her patient.

“Definitely.” Sam promised.

Sam and Jason finished scheduling their next appointment and the nurse handed them the DVD recording of the 3-D ultrasound of their little babies as well as the still photos. They were on their way to the elevator when they saw the back of a very familiar outspoken blond they both knew.

“You won't believe what I found out. I'm telling you he's bad news which doesn't surprise me considering he's dealing with Ric. What? Alcazar? When? Where? Guess I'll have to tail him. No, not Alcazar, too much security. Ric. I'll follow Ric. No, we can't take the chance. Alcazar's security could discover the bug you planted. We need someone in the field. Someone to improvise if needed and since Luke is still working on that job I sent him on in the Caribbean I'm the only one left to do it. I won't let Ric get rid of this guy before we can prove what he did to Sam. No, Spin. Jason needs to focus on Sam and he won't be able to do that if he's in prison for killing Ric.” The elevator dinged and Carly turned toward it to find both Sam and Jason staring at her.

Carly prayed they hadn't heard anything, but from the look on Jason's face such hope was a lost cause.

“I've got to go. Just get everything ready for what we discussed. I'll see you soon.” Carly smiled at Jason and Sam and hung up.

“Sam, you're home! Jason must be thrilled. Did you just see Dr. Lee? How are the babies? Tell me everything!” Carly did her best to distract their attention.

“The babies are good, but we can talk about that later. What are you up to with Spinelli and Luke? You bugged Ric and now you're tailing him and Alcazar? What did you mean proof of what Ric did to me? What did Ric do, Carly?” Sam blurted all of this out before Jason could start.

Carly pressed her lips together. She didn't know what to do now. Sam wasn't supposed to be stressed, but she'd heard too much. It would only make Sam's blood pressure rise if Carly denied anything now. Jason was going to kill her.

“You've had Spinelli working one of your crazy plans all this time? You're investigating Ric and Alcazar? Are you insane? Do you have any idea of the danger it puts us all in for you to meddle with Alcazar, Carly? It won't take much more to provoke him into a first strike. You need to tell me everything, but first I need to get Sam home.” Carly made Jason's head hurt and from the look on Sam's face it was about to get worse.

“No way, Jason! I'm not going anywhere until I know exactly what's going on. I'll be too stressed thinking the worst if you don't tell me.” Sam gave Jason and Carly the look that said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

“Sam, please, just let me take care of this. I don't want you anywhere near anything that has to do with Ric or Alcazar.” Jason saw her determination, but he had to try to persuade her.

“Yeah, Sam, think of the babies. Trust me, the less you know, the safer you'll be if we get caught.” Carly could tell Sam probably wouldn't be moved from her decision, but she thought she'd try and help Jason out and maybe win a few much needed points with him at the moment.

“Forget it. If you think there's a chance in hell I'm going to be able to relax after knowing Ric's done something to me and he's up to something that may hurt me, or my family...” Sam folded her arms solidifying her resolve not to be kept in the dark another second.

Carly looked to Jason and Jason sighed. Carly knew Sam just won the argument.

“Okay, but we don't have much time before I have to track Ric down. Let's go back to the hotel and I'll fill you in.” Carly caught the elevator as an orderly exited with a patient in a wheelchair.

Jason stood on the elevator between Carly and Sam. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew Carly. This wasn't going to be pretty. Not at all. There was just no telling what kind of mess she'd gotten into, especially with Spinelli and Luke's help. He was going to strangle that kid. He was going to strangle them all.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam was pissed. It took everything in Carly and Jason to keep her in Spinelli's suite, far away from confronting Ric. She paced a path in the plush carpet, still blurting out in anger and disbelief over the depths her “step-father” sunk in order to exact his revenge. She knew Ric was capable of bad things, but never imagined him going so far as to plan her witnessing Elizabeth's confession to Jason. 

She tried to comprehend the mindset of someone willing to pay to have her pregnancy results falsified just to hurt her more when she learned the man she loved fathered a child with someone else, a child Sam wanted to give him. She tried to follow the twisted logic, but it made her sick to consider. She wanted to knock Ric out when Carly informed her a few hours ago, but Jason stopped her. She knew she was in no condition to knock Ric out, or knock back a bottle at Jake's either. So, she paced. She walked back and forth in an attempt to wear off her nervous energy the adrenaline rush her hatred for him produced.

Jason watched uneasily as Sam repeatedly walked the length of the room. He might just kill Ric for the pain he saw etched on her face. She'd been pacing on and off for several hours. She would sit for a moment and then spring up shouting and pace again. He wanted to make his way over to her, but thought better of it. He could see she was far too angry to console just now. She needed to blow it off in her own way. Unfortunately, "her own way" was to confront the person head on, or head straight for Jake's bar at the very least and both of those options were out at the moment due to the pregnancy.

Jason's concentration was divided between Carly and Spinelli's briefing and concern for his wife. He didn't want Sam involved in Carly's crazy plan, but maybe talking about it now would distract her from the unhealthy rage building inside her. He knew Sam hung on their every word, even though she appeared oblivious in her pacing.

“Spinelli, is the field equipment ready to go? I'll need a back up mic to pick up their conversation in case Ric's bug is discovered by Alcazar's security.” Jason barked.

He was still a little peeved with the young man for keeping him in the dark.

“Affirmative, Stone Cold, ready and waiting. I'm afraid the device isn't altogether inconspicuous, but should be most effective from your vehicle as long as you're no more than 150 feet away. The signal will degrade most appreciably with every foot beyond. The best signal is, of course, obtained with a clear line of sight.” Spinelli explained.

“Great, so there's room for both of us since you can't leave your vehicle anyway.” Carly noted.

“No go, Carly. I don't want you or Sam anywhere near Alcazar, or Ric for that matter.” Jason ordered.

Carly expected as much and was prepared for it.

“Jason, be sensible, Lorenzo's security will spot your ride from a mile away. It makes better sense to use one of the Metro Court limos. We can have the driver park and act like he's waiting for a guest. Meanwhile, we'll have plenty of room for that huge microphone thingy.” Carly reasoned as she pointed to the rather large cone looking thing with a wand sticking out of it.

“Pardon my boldness, but the Valkyrie's reasoning is sound. Stone Cold's mode of transport, although black and common in appearance, is too well known by said evil-doers.” Spinelli rushed.

Jason ignored them both and took a deep breath. He noted Sam's pacing was slowing, a good sign, and took his own advice by counting to ten before responding. Jason had come down on Spinelli pretty hard upon arrival. The kid had no business keeping any of this from Jason, especially when he was supposed to be tracking Alcazar's movements and informing Jason of his every action no matter how seemingly insignificant. Spinelli should have been on the phone to Jason the second he intercepted that call between Lorenzo and Ric.

However, he had to admit this plan wasn't as hair-brained as most of her other crazy schemes. Carly was actually organized and had done a good job so far. He was impressed, but he couldn't tell her right now. It would only encourage her involvement in a situation that promised a very dangerous end. Carly wasn't aware of everything Lorenzo was up to right now. She was unaware Jason and Spinelli suspected he'd brought in an ace to take Sonny out. He didn't want to worry her, but if she refused to let him take over, then Jason would have no choice other than to tell her.

“Good point. I'll use the limo. Carly, you'll stay here with Sam and Spinelli.” Jason's face was resolute.

If he showed the least little sign of weakness right now, Carly would know she had him.

“Fine.” Carly simply said.

Jason looked at her with pure skepticism. No way Carly would give up that easy. She was going to bolt out of there the second he left.

Sam heard everything going on around her, but she was too consumed with other thoughts to bother responding. She couldn't stop replaying Ric's words to her the day he called her to pick up Molly. Ric tormented her about not having her own child knowing not only what she'd just witnessed, but arranging the entire thing. Paying for her to believe she wasn't pregnant with the baby she wanted so badly. Sam thought she was seeing things at the time, but she wasn't. Ric enjoyed her pain.

Her blood boiled again and she felt dizzy. Her blood pressure must be off. She put a hand on the back of the couch as she stepped near it and paused. She needed to cool down. Sam rubbed her belly and breathed in and out as calmly as she could. Jason found himself at her side the second her hand touched the sofa with his hand at her back. He grasped her left hand in his and walked her carefully to sit with him on the sofa. She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder as they sat together. Jason locked his hand with hers and raised it to his lips.

“The only thing that matters right now is keeping you and our babies safe.” Jason whispered in her ear as he stroked her shoulder lovingly.

“I know Jason and I'm trying to calm down. I really am, but every time I think of what Ric has done and what even worse things he may be up to...” 

“I won't let him hurt you again.” Jason interrupted with quiet reassurance and closed his eyes considering the most effective way to eliminate Ric from their lives. Sam breathed deep and sank further into him. She knew Jason would do everything in his power to keep her and her family safe from Ric and that both relieved and scared her to death. She couldn't take it if anything happened to Jason, but she knew he was one of the best at his job and contrary to popular belief she knew it was his heart that made him that way. His love for his family is what drove him to protect them all so well and she trusted his love more than anything so she would trust him to keep their family safe, him included. He was the most important part of their family.

He sat a moment longer until Sam shifted to rest her head on a pillow at the opposite end. He gave her a foot rub as she began to nod off. She was so tired and she still felt a little lightheaded. Jason made his way back over to Carly who stood studying something on one of Spinelli's monitors.

Jason motioned for Carly and they both stepped a little further out of earshot of Sam.

“Carly, I know your plan is to leave here and follow me as soon as I go. Don't bother denying it, but you can't. I need your help on something more important.” Jason stared.

“What is it? You know I only want to help.” Carly couldn't imagine what might be more important than trapping Ric in illegal dealings with Alcazar and sending them both to prison.

“I need you to watch out for Sam. She's way too stressed right now. I need you to help keep her calm and focused on the babies, not on Ric's sick plans.” Jason held her gaze until he received her acknowledgment.

“Fine, I'll take care of Sam.” Carly conceded.

She knew Spinelli would never be able to stop Sam if she decided to go after Ric with Jason and her both gone.

“I'll let you handle this tonight Jason, but don't think for one second that you're shutting me out. This is my operation and I won't have you and Sonny thinking you're going to take over and keep me in the dark with the usual excuse that it's for my own good. I'm not a child and I won't be handled like one. It'll be a lot easier on you both, if you and Sonny just accept that now.” It was Carly's turn to lock eyes with Jason until he acknowledged her.

Jason took a deep breath as he stared at Carly, shifted the side of his mouth in consideration and nodded his head once. 

“We won't keep you in the dark, but you have to promise to leave the field work up to me from now on unless I ask otherwise.” Jason knew this was the best deal he'd be able to negotiate with her at this point.

“Agreed.” Carly nodded.

Sam sat upright on the couch once again. She tried to rest, but her head was still spinning. She couldn't sleep. Her stomach growled and she realized she missed dinner. She and Jason planned to order food when they got home, but ran in to Carly instead.

Carly took note of Sam. She was pale and held her head with her eyes closed.

“Sam, when is the last time you ate something?” Carly had been with Jason and Sam the last several hours.

“Jason and I had lunch at Kelly's with the boys a few hours ago.” Sam reminded her.

“Sam, it's 8 o'clock now. Lunch was almost 8 hours ago.” Carly pointed out.

“No wonder my stomach is growling.” Sam half-laughed trying to keep it light.

She didn't want to worry Jason.

“I'm sorry, Sam. I'm supposed to be on top of these things.” Jason apologized.

“No worries. I'll call room service and have the chef prepare whatever you like.” Carly offered.

“Thanks.” Jason gave a small smile, but still felt guilty for slacking.

“Thanks. The babies tell me they're in the mood for a big fat double bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles and some of those shoe string fries with vinegar on the side. Oh, and a chocolate malt shake!” Sam added with excitement thinking about a creamy handmade milkshake.

“Sam, that's what you had for lunch at Kelly's.” Jason chided.

“I know, but the babies want more.” Sam smiled innocently with both hands on her belly.

“How about that Mediterranean pepper salad you love and a tall glass of milk instead?” Jason urged.

Sam pouted. She knew she needed her vegetables and so did the babies.

“Alright, fine. Carly would you please change that order to the pepper salad and a tall glass of chocolate milk?” Sam requested.

“You got it little mama.” Carly winked at Sam and Sam smiled. She knew what that meant.

Carly called down and arranged for the limo to be ready and waiting for Jason. She instructed the driver to follow any orders Jason gave to the letter. Jason gathered the equipment from Spinelli and placed it in the large black duffel that once contained Spinelli's clothes.

Jason went to sit by Sam again. He wished they could get away to a quiet spot far from any drama, at least until Sam delivered their babies safely. Life kept getting in the way of them spending a quiet night together and he hated it. He pulled Sam into him and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head.

Sam pulled back and turned to face him. She hated that she couldn't help him tonight. She wanted to help take Ric down, but her help would remain limited to consults only. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the future she and Jason were so looking forward to sharing, a future with two beautiful babies to love.

She stared into her husband's eyes, his intense love for her evident in the most beautiful shade of blue. His hand found her cheek and stroked it with his thumb then slid around to the back of her neck and pulled her toward him for a kiss. It was soft and loving. They stayed close, foreheads pressed together with no words for several long minutes.

Jason could hear Carly on the phone with room service in the background and Spin typing furiously on his keyboard, but he shut those noises out. He breathed calm and steadily hoping Sam's breathing and disposition would sync with his as it did so often.

Sure enough, after a minute or two, he felt her relax. They were so attuned with one another.

“I love you.” Jason whispered against her lips.

“I love you too." Sam kissed him tenderly and looked into his eyes. "Promise to come home safe and sound?"

“Always.” Jason kissed her again and once more.

“Promise you and Carly will stay here where it's safe?”

“Promise. I won't do anything that puts us in danger.” Sam assured him as she rubbed her very pregnant belly. To think she was only four months. She'd be as big as their bed by the time these twins were due.

Jason's hands rested on top of hers over their babies. “Thank you.” He hated spending any time apart from her, but knowing she would be safe was the only thing that made it tolerable. They smiled at one another and kissed again briefly before he stood to leave.

“Alright, done. Your dinner is being prepared as we speak, Sam. Jason, what are your plans for that slime-ball Victor? We can't let him leave the country without getting some answers.” Carly declared.

“I'm on it. He'll be picked up before he escapes and held until we get the answers we need.” Jason would not elaborate, but Carly knew what that meant.

Jason may not kill the guy, but he might wish he were dead if he tried to withhold information from him. It would serve the jerk right to get the hell beat out of him for playing with people's lives like that for monetary gain. It was evident in the recorded conversation that neither Victor or Ric had any remorse for the lives they hurt.

Carly discovered during a late lunch with her mother that Victor Keen had worked at GH for a little over a year. She also learned the lab was currently under investigation due to an inordinate amount of “unexplained” lab errors. Apparently, Emily and Dr. Lee gathered enough initial evidence for risk management to launch an internal investigation. Bobbie held Carly in strictest confidence when she told her Victor was slowly becoming the number one suspect due to the time line of the first reported incident. She'd, of course, already shared all of this information with Jason and Spinelli when they first arrived at the suite, but Carly knew Bobbie would understand given the circumstances.

xxxxx

It was nearly 9pm. Jason almost chuckled at how perfectly tailing Ric had worked out. They ended up in underground parking of the very hotel Jason just left. Ric's car even parked near the deserted part of the garage by the bank of limos making it completely reasonable for Jason's driver to park and leave avoiding any suspicion. This meeting place must have been Ric's idea. Alcazar would have almost certainly wanted something more secluded to detect any unwanted company. Ric probably insisted on meeting in a place that would seem perfectly innocent and reasonable if caught.

The driver left Jason and was instructed not to return to the limo until he heard from Mrs. Corinthos. Jason just finished setting up the equipment as another car pulled up and parked next to Ric's. Alcazar. A guard stepped out of Lorenzo's stretch limo and scanned Ric. Jason wanted nothing more than to jump out of the car and beat that smug look off Ric's face. His fist clenched over the top of the seat as he watched them.

The guard cleared Ric and allowed entry to Lorenzo's car. Two of Alcazar's men now stood guard at each side of the vehicle. Jason noted the engine never cut off and the driver remained alert. So far it seemed the bug planted on Ric's phone had not been detected, but Jason wasn't getting any feed. He switched on the directional microphone and began listening and recording the conversation. Spinelli was right. They were using a signal blocker, but Spinelli had acquired and enhanced his own version of a signal blocker's blocker. It effectively canceled the jamming frequency allowing Jason to hear perfectly.

“Enough with the small talk. Why have you dragged me out to meet with you at this stage of the game. It better be good. There's too much at play right now to risk discovery at this point.” Lorenzo threatened.

“Look, our arrangement has been mutually beneficial, but I certainly have no interest in being discovered. As a matter of fact, that is why we're here tonight. Swift action is needed. The guy I hired to switch the lab results is currently under investigation and ordered my assistance in his relocation.” Ric explained.

“Is that all? I'll have my men take care of him.” Alcazar couldn't believe Ric had called a meeting for something so trivial.

“No. He says he has evidence to prove my part in ordering the test tampering as well as our connection. He knows about the offshore holdings. I don't know how, but he knows and should anything happen to him it will go public.” Ric added.

“Damn it, Ric. You know we can't allow that to happen. The other partners are content with you in office. We can't let this get back to them. It'll scare them off from going through with our plans. I'm too close. I won't back off now. Corinthos and Morgan are dead men walking.” Lorenzo's anger was clear.

“I agree. We need to step up our plans. Has your man determined a time and place yet?” Ric still couldn't believe he was helping coordinate his own brother's murder.

Attempt. Attempted murder, Ric reminded himself. Jason was the only one that would die. Ric had a plan of his own to save his brother's life. Ric hated his brother for denying him the love and closeness he'd always longed to have with him, but he couldn't see his way to having any part in his death. Jason Morgan was another story. It wasn't Ric's fault Jason chose to live and would now die by the bullet. Better he go down now before he had a chance to hurt Elizabeth any further. He'd wanted Morgan to suffer as he watched him help raise a baby Jason believed to be his own, but things were getting too complicated.

In the last couple months, Ric found it harder and harder to keep Lucky and Jason out of Elizabeth's life. He'd managed to convince Elizabeth to go through with the restraining order after she witnessed Jason's violent death threat against him which took some careful persuasion considering Jason never actually threatened Elizabeth, but he'd managed to get her to say what was needed for the order. 

Still, Ric knew Jason continued to weigh heavily on Elizabeth's mind. She talked in her sleep and she had called out for Jason quite a few times, obviously dreaming of him. No, Ric decided it was just safer and easier to be rid of Jason once and for all. Besides, he might actually be able to finally have a real relationship with his brother once Jason was out of the picture.

“He arrived a month ago. He's been settling in. I'll contact him to let him know we'll need this done before the week is out.” Alcazar couldn't wait for Sonny and Jason to be dead and buried.

“Will you still require my assistance for the meeting?” Ric tried not to reveal how much this mattered.

He needed to be in on the time and place in order to ensure his brother survived the hit. Originally Lorenzo enlisted his help to schedule a meeting with his brother, but Ric wasn't sure if this would still be the case now that the plans might rapidly change on the fly.

“Yes. I still think Corinthos will be least suspicious and most vulnerable if he thinks he's meeting you. We'll need a location that will be secluded, yet nothing that would cause Sonny to question your motives. Maybe the park.” Lorenzo considered.

Children played in that park. Ric didn't want a mob hit going down where his daughter, niece and nephews played, a park where Elizabeth and Cameron walked nearly every day.

“How about the hospital parking structure? I'll tell him we need to meet to discuss Molly's living arrangements once Alexis returns.” Ric offered.

“It could work, less witnesses, easy cover from a parked vehicle. Sounds good. Call me as soon as Sonny agrees to the day and time. I'll have my man in place.” Alcazar planned.

“What if Morgan doesn't show?” Ric worried.

“Oh, he'll show. He'll have no choice. He's going to find out last minute about the hit, but it'll be too late. He'll arrive just in time to see the bullet enter Sonny's skull and then he'll be next. I want Morgan to know he failed before he dies. I want Morgan's wife to know how it feels to live the rest of her life without the person she loves most. It's what they both deserve for taking my son from me.” Lorenzo's lips formed a tight smile as his eyes narrowed with hatred.

Jason's jaw clenched at Lorenzo's mention of Sam. He knew he had to keep a level head, but it was extremely tempting to exit the vehicle right now. He could put one in the driver's head and take out both the guards before catching a single bullet. He might let Ric live in exchange for leaving town for good, but he would take his time with Alcazar. Jason would take him out and no one would ever find the body. 

“Then it's settled. I'll be in touch as soon as I have the day and time confirmed.” Ric was anxious to leave.

He didn't want to risk being caught with Alcazar. Jason watched as he exited the limo swiftly, returned to his car and drove off. Alcazar stayed a few minutes longer before pulling out as well. Jason waited until he was certain it was clear.

He replayed the conversation in his head. He couldn't believe he'd gotten a recording of the district attorney plotting the hit of his own brother with a notoriously “alleged” mob boss. Jason debated whether to give a copy to the cops or the press, or both, but knew he wouldn't do either. If the hit became public knowledge, it would only call attention to Jason and Sonny when Lorenzo suddenly came up missing. As for Ric, he might be able to use it to keep him in line.

Jason exited the limo with the duffel and headed back up to the suite. He needed to speak with Sonny. He finally had the confirmation his boss demanded. Sonny could have no hesitation now after hearing this recording. He'd order Jason to take Alcazar out and Ric too possibly.

-Greystone Manor-

A week had nearly passed since Jason recorded Ric and Lorenzo's conversation. He'd gone back to the suite and played the tape for Spinelli and Carly. Sam had eaten, a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake from the looks of the empty dishes, and fallen asleep on the sofa.

Jason insisted on Spinelli returning to the penthouse with Sam and Carly that night. He wanted them under 24 hour protection starting that minute. Jason wouldn't take any chances with his family. Carly was his best friend and Spinelli, well, he and Sam had begun to think of him like a little brother of sorts.

He'd settled Sam into their bed and kissed her goodnight then left her in good hands with Carly and Spinelli. He pulled guards and had them stationed at the door of the penthouse. He also made sure Carly understood additional guards would be with her and the children everywhere they went until this was all over. He even sent Milo and another guard packing to go watch over Alexis and the girls. Fortunately, when Jason called Alexis she agreed not to complain or mention it to Sam. Jason then made his way to Sonny's with the recording in hand.

Unfortunately, he was too late. Ric had already shown up with some half-baked story about trying to protect Sonny from a hit that he knew Alcazar planned. Jason argued that Ric was playing Sonny, but Sonny's pride would not allow him to see the danger Ric posed. Jason played the recorded conversation for Sonny, but Sonny argued that Ric's explanation didn't dispute that he led Alcazar to believe he wanted his brother dead and would help with the attempted hit.

Jason argued a bit more before realizing it was futile. Sonny was never going to see his brother for who he truly was and allow Jason to take him out once and for all. Sonny did, however, authorize Alcazar's demise once Ric had left the premises. At least the night hadn't been a total waste. One down, one to go, he figured.

Jason didn't like it one bit, but Sonny had ordered them to follow through with Alcazar's plan and turn it on him at the last minute. Jason didn't trust Ric. He knew even if Ric may not want his brother dead, he certainly wouldn't care if his enforcer went down in the process.

Another piece of the puzzle was still missing too and it bothered him. His men had failed to grab Victor before he escaped. Jason still had no idea who that other victim was Ric paid to have test results altered for back in October. He wasn't sure why, but it nagged at him and he couldn't let it go. After seeing Sonny's reaction to the tape, he'd decided to keep quiet about Ric's involvement with Victor until he located the man. They knew he'd gone to Costa Rica. Jason planned to send men down to find him, but Luke had finally made contact with Carly.

He'd worked his way in with both of the holding companies and the bank rep in charge of their accounts. He was very close to having all the evidence they would need to put Ric away for good. Carly figured Luke might have more luck luring Victor in with a new business venture so Jason agreed to let Luke handle it for now. He had his hands full with Ric, Alcazar, Sam, and Carly at the moment anyway.

It was now the day of the hit and Jason entered Sonny's living room to find him sipping at his scotch near the bar.

“Everything is in place.” Jason informed.

“Good. Good. There isn't any room for mistakes tonight. Everything needs to go off as planned.” Sonny reinforced.

“All the men know their part. Alcazar will be gone before the night is over and you and I will walk away clean.” Jason had planned and gone over every single detail.

He still couldn't help not like the situation. Jason didn't see why he just couldn't have taken Lorenzo out two days ago rather than go through this mock hit scenario, but Sonny refused to budge. His whole demeanor seemed to change as he listened to Alcazar at the end of that taped conversation. When Alcazar spoke of putting a bullet in Sonny's head and having Jason witness it to know he failed before he died... Jason got emotional when Sam's name was mentioned, but for Sonny, for Sonny it seemed to be what he'd said about Jason. Sonny didn't just want Alcazar dead for that, he wanted to beat him at his own game and laugh in his face as he bled out.

Jason knew from the history they shared that Sonny cared for Jason and thought of him as a brother, but after everything that happened with Emily he wasn't always sure their relationship was still as strong. Seeing how Alcazar's words about Jason warped Sonny's face into pure rage reinforced just how tight their bond still was for Sonny. There was no question. They were brothers and they would have each others backs until the end, but tonight was not the end. At least, not for them.

Sam was not aware of the hit tonight. She'd been sleeping when the recording was played and Jason asked that Carly and Spinelli keep it quiet. He hoped it would all be over before Sam would even question anything further. Sam spent a lot of the last couple of days chatting with her mom and sisters. Spinelli had set up video chat online so it was almost like they were still with each other. 

So far, he was glad he hadn't been faced with the dilemma of lying to Sam outright. He knew it would be tempting to do for the sake of her safety, but he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye and lie. He would never make that mistake again no matter what, though he had sidestepped a few questions and omitted the truth. It was still lying and he knew it, but this was all just too complicated and dangerous. 

He might be making a big mistake not telling Sam, but what if he did and something happened to her or the babies? He decided to play this out and then tell her everything and not keep her in the dark again. He hoped this would be the end of it for all their sakes, including Elizabeth.

Jason couldn't exactly go to Elizabeth with the restraining order in place. Besides, he didn't know what lies Ric may have already put in her head. Ric had already gotten to Sonny, but he'd be damned if Ric was going to walk away from his scheming this time. Luke needed to hurry up with that evidence against Ric. Elizabeth was due soon and there was no way in hell his son was going to be anywhere near Ric Lansing.

Sonny looked at his watch and knocked back the remaining scotch in his glass.

“It's time.” He looked at Jason as they exchanged a look that had become all too familiar in their line of work.

It was a recognition of sorts that although they had each others backs, one or both may not walk away. It was a nodding glare only few would register, a look carried by men who'd been in battle whether it be constitutionally mandated, or otherwise. Sonny put a hand on his enforcer's shoulder and patted the hard rock with a thud.

“Let's do this.” Sonny issued as he walked out with Jason at his back.

-General Hospital Parking Garage-

“Somebody help us!" Ric screamed out for nobody. 

The garage was empty. Ric clutched his brother's body in his lap pressing his hand to Sonny's head as red warmth coated his fingers and stained his shirt. Shots had since ceased from the silenced muzzle of the sniper's rifle leaving Sonny and his crew sprawled on the cold concrete. Jason was face down on the ground lying in a pool of crimson. A dark van where the shots had been fired from peeled out of the parking structure. Ric continued to scream for help. He had to make it believable.

A radiology tech just leaving his shift heard Ric's cries and rushed on the scene to find three men down and a fourth man in apparent shock. Sonny's driver had already run for help, but hadn't returned yet and Max was slumped over the hood of the car, gun in hand, unmoving.

The tech rushed to Sonny first.

“Shallow breathing. I've got a pulse, but it's weak.” He declared before heading to Max.

“He's breathing. His pulse is unsteady.” The tech announced more out of habit than need as he was without benefit of a trauma team. 

He was headed over to assess the third man when the driver returned with a team of help including Robin, Emily, and an orderly.

“Oh my God!” Robin shouted as she took in the blood bath before her.

She headed to Sonny as Emily ran to her brother's side and the orderly quickly lifted Sonny onto a gurney.

“No pulse and Jase isn't breathing.” Emily shouted unable to completely control the panic in her voice.

“Bill, how is he?” Robin asked the tech.

“Breathing and pulse are unsteady.” Bill reported.

“Simon, I need you to get Max onto the second gurney. You and Bill take them while Emily and I perform CPR and make sure to send a gurney back out!” Robin ordered now on her knees with Emily as they turned Jason over to begin breaths and compressions.

It took both the orderly and driver to lift Max onto the other gurney. Ric followed his brother. He held his sticky scarlet hands out at his sides and clenched them reflexively to keep from shaking as he rushed behind the gurneys.

-Morgan Penthouse-

“No, Carly. I know something is going on and I want to know why you and Spinelli are obviously so on edge right now?”

“Sam, please, everything is going to be just fine after tonight. Please just try to stay calm and trust Jason. He and Sonny have a plan and everything is going to be okay.” Carly wasn't sure how convincing she sounded right now.

Jason instructed her to wait at the penthouse with Sam and Spinelli for support just in case anything went wrong. Carly hadn't liked the sound of that at all. She didn't like Jason even entertaining the idea that he and Sonny weren't going to pull this off without a scratch. Sam wasn't buying it and Carly could see it. Her initial desire to keep Sam in the dark was beginning to dissolve. Carly knew how it felt to be in Sam's place.

“They're planning to ambush Ric and Lorenzo.” It wasn't even a question really. It was the only thing that made sense.

“He could get himself killed. Lorenzo is no easy target and if they get caught? Ric is the district attorney, Carly.” Sam hated how emotional she was these days. This news would have worried her regardless, but the extra hormones caused from carrying twins amplified everything times ten. Sam's legs suddenly felt weak. She sat on the sofa and wiped at the tears that fell.

Carly walked over and sat next to Sam. She put an arm around her.

“You know Sonny is always the last man standing and you know Jason would out think and out maneuver the devil himself if it meant keeping his family safe and coming home to you in one piece.” Carly squeezed her shoulder.

“I can't lose him, Carly. I barely survived losing him the first time. If anything happens, I...” Sam grabbed her mouth to stifle the sob that escaped despite her efforts to stop it.

“Everything will be okay. You'll see. Jason said he would get word to us as soon as it's over.” Carly leaned her head gently against Sam's trying to make herself believe her own words.


	24. Chapter 24

An intense thunderstorm assailed Port Charles. Lightning flashed violently revealing the multitude of traffic jams and accidents throughout the city. Traffic lights were out. Half of the town power was out as well. Thunder boomed with a wave of sound that could almost be felt by the patients and staff of General Hospital.

Chaos ensued as power was temporarily lost. An orderly and a tech just made it off the elevator connecting the garage with two gurneys as the lights failed. Patients and family members were audibly alarmed. It was pitch black. Two nurses ran into one another as a tray hit the floor with a loud clang spilling supplies. Ambulance sirens approached in the background. Dr. Patrick Drake sighed. It was going to be one hell of a night. They were understaffed, it was a full moon and there was a storm and now blackout on top of it all.

“Attention. Attention! Everyone, please, there is no cause for alarm. The backup generators will kick on in just a moment. Please, for everyone's safety, remain where you are until we have light.” Dr. Drake's voice commanded over the crowded emergency department.

As if on cue, the generators hummed to life spilling a modicum of light around the area.

“Dr. Drake, over here!” It was Simon, a friendly orderly Patrick knew well.

“Bill, Simon, what happened?” Patrick asked, but had a good idea once he recognized the victims.

“I don't know. I found them in the garage like this. I think they've been shot. This one's pulse and breathing are irregular. The big guy hasn't regained consciousness, but he has a pulse. He's wearing a vest, so I couldn't fully assess for gunshot wounds.” The tech reported.

“Nurse Johnson, please help me get these two to trauma 1 and 2. We may need security and possibly the authorities. I want them in adjoining rooms.”

“We need another gurney, there's another victim in the garage. Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Quartermaine were working on him when we left.” Simon urged.

“Well, don't just stand there. You know where all the gurneys are hiding so go find one and be quick about it. Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Quartermaine aren't going to be able to do much out there with no equipment and no supplies.” Epiphany Johnson was the epitome of efficiency and that boy should have already been out the door as soon as he handed the patients off.

Epiphany was irritated by that boy daily. He needed to learn when something needs doing you don't waste time talking about it. You just get it done.

“Yes ma'am.” Simon replied as he and Bill turned to assist the doctors back in the garage.

Epiphany took in the sight of the district attorney covered in blood. She asked if he was alright, but the man gave no response. He stood there dumbfounded.

“Follow me.” Epiphany prodded Ric before she and Dr. Drake wheeled Max and Sonny into the trauma rooms.

“I think he's going into shock.” Epiphany suggested as they worked.

Ric wasn't in shock so much as he was... preoccupied with his thoughts. One of the last things that registered with him was Emily announcing Jason wasn't breathing and had no pulse. What the hell happened? They'd gone over and over the plan, but something must have gone wrong. Had Jason actually been shot?

“I said, have you been hurt, Mr. Lansing?” Epiphany physically searched him for any signs of a wound.

This brought Ric out of his trance.

“What? No. No, I'm fine. It's my brother's blood.” Ric looked past the nurse to Patrick standing over his brother.

Dr. Drake took a closer look at Sonny's head. It was difficult to see the wound through all the blood. He shined a pen light in his eyes noting pupil response. Epiphany gasped as she directed her attention back over to the lovable lug in trauma 2. Max stood in the adjoining doorway.

“Boss, you alright?” Max inquired.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little head wound. You alright Max?” Sonny tried to sit up off the stretcher.

“Please, Mr. Corinthos, I need to check your injuries. The gunshot could have caused serious head trauma.” Dr. Drake tried to coax his patient back down on the gurney.

“Gunshot? Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You've got this all wrong, doc. I wasn't shot.” Sonny announced to a confused nurse and surgeon.

“You weren't shot?” Patrick asked unconvinced.

“No, not at all. This is all just one big misunderstanding.” Sonny began.

“Aaaaand, what about you Mr. Giambetti? Any gunshot wounds for you?” Patrick knew something was up, but decided to withhold accusation until the explanation was heard.

“Nope. Not a scratch.” Max replied patting himself all over to show he was fine.

“You see, Max here thought he saw someone take aim at me. He drew his weapon. Ric overreacted and threw us both to the ground to avoid the line of fire. I must have hit my head during the fall.” Sonny molded the plausible tale most confidently.

He was well aware it was key to maintain nobody sustained any gunshot wounds. He didn't need the authorities spotlighting him tonight.

“Well, that may explain your injury, Mr. Corinthos, but why was Mr. Giambetti, here out cold?” Patrick couldn't wait to hear this one.

“I can explain that one.” Max chimed in, a little flushed in the cheeks.

“You see, I've been on this new diet and I guess it must have really affected my blood sugar. I felt fine one minute and the next I'm seeing suspicious characters that aren't there and, well, passing out.” Max mumbled the last part.

“I'm sorry, did Mr. Corinthos number one body guard just say he fainted?,” Patrick eyed him for tells.

“Yeah.” Max replied looking down as his cheeks blushed.

Max hated that he was such a bad liar. It was an awful inconvenience in his line of work. He blushed every time.

Patrick could see how embarrassed Max was to admit he'd fainted. He almost believed him, but his gut told him something was not right about this story.

“What about the other victim Robin and Emily are working on?” Epiphany piped in.

“It's Jason. He tried to dodge Max's line of fire, but there was a spill. Jason slipped as he turned toward Max's attention. He must have been knocked out when he fell.” Sonny recounted the story he and Jason had gone over.

“D.A. Lansing, is this what you recall happening as well?” Patrick turned to Ric.

“Yes. I'm afraid so. It all happened so fast. I didn't really have any time to explain what happened to the other two men that helped us.” Ric met Patrick's eyes with no tells.

Sonny really did hit his head on the concrete a little harder than intended, but those were tricky things to get just right. Too easy and there was no wound. Too hard and he could die. Sonny didn't mind the goose egg. It helped sell the story. His injury was his alibi. Ric helped sell the injury by cutting Sonny's freshly formed lump with a hidden knife as planned. Ric enhanced the amount of Sonny's blood with fake blood. It had to look convincing to anyone watching the feed on the hospital's security cameras and Sonny was well aware of his audience.

Epiphany gave Patrick a sideways glance. He could tell her BS meter was ringing as loud as his, but what could he do? Patrick wasn't trying to do the cops jobs for them. He just wanted to know the extent of his patients injuries so he could treat them as needed. Besides, the district attorney had just corroborated his patient's fantastical story.

“So be it. Nurse Johnson, please clean the wound and have Mr. Corinthos checked in for head trauma. I want a head scan and chem 7. Please order a tray for low blood sugar over there, but I want labs drawn before and after and a urine on him as well to be safe. Mr. Giambetti, please return to your stretcher. We don't want you to pass out and sustain a head injury like your boss here.” Patrick smirked as he stepped out of trauma 1.

Ric could see Sonny was going to be fine and his curiosity peaked about Morgan's status. Sonny didn't seem too alarmed. Perhaps in the confusion Sonny hadn't heard Emily. Ric decided to check on Jason without mentioning anything. Sonny would be a loose cannon if something happened to Jason. Ric needed to find out what happened before his brother.

“Sonny, if you think you'll be okay, I'm just going to go to the restroom and wash up.” Ric half smiled as he held up his bloody hands.

“Yeah, go. Go. I'm in good hands here.” Sonny flashed his dimples at Epiphany.

Epiphany wasn't phased. She turned her attention to the district attorney.

“If you like I can see about getting you a pair of scrubs to change into after you've cleaned up.” Epiphany may not think much more of Ric than Sonny, but he was covered in his brother's blood and nobody deserved to stay like that.

Epiphany would never side with Sonny, but at least he had the decency not to fight for custody of his child while their mother nearly died from cancer, unlike Mr. Lansing. Depriving children of their dying mothers wasn't much better than organized crime in her book.

“Thank you, Nurse Johnson. I'd appreciate that very much.” Ric smiled warmly before retreating to the nearest restroom.

Ric scrubbed the blood off his hands and from under his nails. He was on his way to the nurse's station to inquire about Jason when he noticed Robin and Emily outside a room down the hall. He started toward them, but hesitated to speak as he overheard the two doctors.

“I can't believe he's gone, Robin. I...I can't believe he's gone. He's beaten so many odds. How could he die like this? How? He has so much to live for... It just isn't fair. It isn't fair!” Emily cried over Robin's shoulder.

“I'm so sorry, Emily. We did everything we could to save him. We did everything we could, but you're right. It just isn't fair. I can't believe we lost him. I can't believe I'll never look into those beautiful blue eyes again.” Robin hugged Emily close as she wiped her own tears.

Emily pulled away from Robin to reach for something in her lab coat pocket. It was her cell phone.

“I must have forgotten to turn it off when I came back from break. It's Sam. What am I going to say to her?” Emily wiped away the fresh tears.

“Nothing. Don't answer it. You're in no shape to have this conversation right now and she's in no shape to hear this news over the phone. I think it might be best if she hears it from Sonny.” Robin suggested.

Emily sighed and nodded in agreement. She placed the phone back in her pocket.

“Listen, I'm going to page Alan. Are you going to be alright by yourself for a minute? I'll be right back.” Robin said.

“I'll be fine. I just don't want to leave him alone. He wouldn't want anyone to see him like this and I need to make sure to honor that.” Emily gave Robin another brief hug before turning to head back in the room.

Robin walked off in the opposite direction never noticing Ric. Ric walked over to the doorway and peered in. He saw Emily kiss Jason gently on the cheek and pull the sheet up over his head. She sat by his still body and cried into her hands.

Ric couldn't believe it. He'd wished this man dead for many years and now his wish had finally come true. He couldn't understand why he didn't feel happier about the news. Jason Morgan was dead. Ric was finally free to have the relationship with his brother and Elizabeth he always wanted with no interference. Still, witnessing Emily's grief now was a stark reminder of how hard this news was going to hit Sonny. 

He needed to be there for his brother, but he wasn't sure what the best move was right now. If he told Sonny the news, Ric was certain Sonny would head straight for Alcazar himself. Sonny was all emotion when it came to family and, like it or not, Ric knew Sonny thought of Jason as a brother. Sonny wouldn't care if the odds were against him. He would march onto the Alcazar compound guns blazing. Ric didn't go through all of this tonight just to watch Alcazar kill his brother after all.

Another thought occurred to Ric as he made his way down the corridor. Robin and Emily agreed Sonny would be the one to tell Sam. He recalled Sam lashing out against Alexis when Manny had kidnapped her and Jason was shot. Ric knew Sam would definitely blame the messenger. Sonny would already carry the guilt around with him over Jason's death. Ric didn't want Sam adding to it with one of her selfish tirades. Sonny was bipolar. This news along with Sam's guilt trip might push him back into that dark place where no one, not even his precious Carly, could pull him out.

Ric would be the one to tell Sam that Jason was dead. She already hated him anyway. He needed to act fast before Sonny found out and told her and he needed to hurry, so he could get back to stop his brother from going after Alcazar once he found out Jason was gone.

-Morgan Penthouse-

Spinelli setup shop in Jason's office opposite his kitchen. The monitors once housed in his long lost suite, sat atop Jason's large executive desk along with various electronic gadgetry. Spinelli rotated his shoulders and cracked his neck as he typed. His work had become very stressful in the last few weeks. He could greatly benefit from one of Stacey's deep tissue massages right about now he thought as he typed.

Alcazar's men tapped GH security cameras. Lorenzo had a visual feed anywhere a security camera was installed at the hospital. Spinelli spent the better half of the previous two hours discretely hacking Alcazar's feed in preparation for the moment they'd all planned. Any relative newbie could hack someone's feed and view undetected, but only an elite, like the Jackal, could so masterfully hack the feed and alter the time line so as to fool even the most experienced expert it was live.

Carly spent the last few hours busying herself and Sam with talk of the nursery, the babies, Michael and Morgan and anything else she could think of. She did her best to keep Sam's thoughts positively focused, but she worried she was failing now as she watched Sam from across the room.

Sam stood at the mantle. She stared at the few photos Jason proudly exhibited. She thought of how little he cared of such things like home décor and what it said about him to have taken the time to frame the photos resting there now. Love. It took an immense amount of love. There were only three photos. One of his sister, Emily. One of little Michael and the last was of Jason and Sam together. She remembered the day the photo was taken and how happy they were. Sam thought about how happy they still were right now and how close they were to having everything.

She clutched their photo to her chest and prayed. She prayed Jason would keep his promise and come home safe and sound to her and their babies. Sam stood there silent for a long while before she felt Carly's arms embrace her. Neither one spoke. They were well aware of the dangers and risks. They knew the life and what it cost. There was no point pretending any different with one another. They were in the same unique position. There was, quite possibly, no one else that could better understand what Sam felt right now and vice-verse.

Carly and Sam were startled by the phone. It was Sam's cell phone and she rushed to answer. Maybe it was Jason. She observed caller ID and took a deep breath before answering.

“Hi mom. What are you still doing up at this hour? You should be getting your rest.” Sam scolded in the most cheerful and playful voice she could muster.

She didn't want her mother to worry. Alexis needed to focus on her recovery. So far the experimental drug therapy showed real signs of progress, but she still had three more weeks to go.

Carly's hopes deflated as she heard Sam greet her mother. She decided to check on Spinelli to give her a little privacy with her call.

-General Hospital-

Robin had no intention of paging Dr. Alan Quartermaine. The entire conversation with Emily was solely for Ric's benefit. She simply intended to make a loop around the corridors and double-back to help Emily run interference with Jason. She was almost in the clear when Dr. Drake spotted her and stopped her in the hall.

“Dr. Scorpio.” Patrick called.

Robin didn't slow, but she had to hear him. Was she still mad about their disagreement earlier? This was childish. It was a crazy busy night and he didn't have time to chase her down, but he wanted to know about her patient. Patrick knew Robin was close to Jason Morgan. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

“Robin!” Dr. Drake practically shouted.

Robin stopped and turned with a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

“What is it Patrick? I don't have time for another argument. I need to get back to my patient.” Robin fibbed.

“I heard about Jason. I'm sorry. I wanted to see how you, er, how he was doing?” Patrick stumbled.

Robin melted inside, but tried to retain her look of near disdain. It didn't work. He was being sincere and Robin didn't have the heart to treat him badly when he looked genuinely concerned.

“Jason? Oh, that was nothing. It looked a lot worse than it actually was.” Robin hated lying, but there was too much at stake if anyone discovered the truth.

Jason and Sonny's lives were at stake. She wouldn't have their deaths on her conscience. She told Patrick the same story she'd told Simon and Bill when they arrived with the gurney. They'd seemed confused to find her alone, but Robin assured them everything was fine.

“Really? There seems to be a lot of that going around tonight.” Patrick eyed her suspiciously.

“Jason slipped in a puddle of what I think must have been a red slushy at some point. It was everywhere. Anyway, he was knocked out when we found him. He regained consciousness just after the tech and orderly took Sonny and Max to trauma. I tried to get him to sign in as a patient to get checked out, but you know Jason. He hates hospitals. He insisted he was fine and refused. Emily and I made him promise to go straight home and stay there. I also plan to call Sam and let her know to keep an eye on him for a possible concussion. I'll probably stop by tomorrow to make sure he's alright, but I think he'll be fine.” Robin hoped she hadn't spoken too fast or too high-pitched as both were tells her mother always called her on whenever she tried to hide the truth.

“I see. Well, I'm glad to hear he wasn't seriously harmed. I guess I'll let you get back to your patient.” Patrick was disappointed in Robin.

He could tell she hadn't been truthful with him. She was covering for Morgan and Corinthos. He was sure of it and it bothered him. What did Robin see in those violent men? He turned to leave.

Robin felt bad. Patrick was no idiot. He knew something was up. She started to call after him, but stopped. There was nothing she could tell him that he would want to hear. She needed to get back to Emily. They had to get Jason out of the hospital before Ric came back. She approached the room and glanced up and down the hall before entering and closing the door behind her.

“Did Ric buy it?” Robin wondered.

“Hook, line, and sinker.” Emily grinned.

Jason told Emily how Ric was the one to pay Victor to falsify Sam's pregnancy test. Emily was appalled. It disgusted her to think such a low life held so much influence in this town. She shook her head. The public's opinion was all so backward. Everyone on the outside said the same of her brother while revering the district attorney for his “war on organized crime” it made her stomach sick. Her brother was the most loving and caring man she'd ever known. She only wished everyone else knew the Jase she knew and loved.

Emily's eyes teared again recalling the scene she'd found in that garage earlier. The blood looked so real. She couldn't help the tears that flowed when she saw Jason and Sonny lying on the ground surrounded in blood, even though she and Robin were in on the plan. Seeing her brother like that was a harsh reminder of just how real the scene might have been had Carly, of all people, not been looking out for her brother. Carly was the one that insisted on investigating Ric. The investigation revealed Ric paid Victor to falsify Sam's pregnancy results as well as plot Jason's murder. Regardless of what Sonny thought, Emily knew Ric didn't give a damn if her brother died. Emily blinked back her tears. She knew she made the right choice to help her brother tonight. No matter what. Jason was relieved Sonny agreed to this part of the plan. Sonny wanted to trust his brother, but he wasn't willing to bet Jason's life on it.

Jason was already up off the stretcher and preparing his next move. He looked at his time-synced watch. The first loop had begun allowing Jason to leave the garage undetected. One more minute and Spinelli would begin the second phase. Emily and Robin would run interference and help Jason evade being seen by anyone, while Spinelli handled his evasion from the cameras.

“Thank you both for your help. You saved my life and Sonny's. The hired gun would not have stopped until he believed we were dead.” Jason hugged his sister and Robin both.

“Jason, as much as I love you and Sonny, I don't want to be complicit in anyone's death tonight if you get my meaning.” Robin looked him square in the eyes.

Jason sighed. Here came the hard part. He hated to do it, but there was no way around it. Sonny had put him in a real bind calling upon Robin's help with this and now he had no choice but to lie to her. She could never know the role she played in Lorenzo Alcazar's death. Of course, he didn't like Emily being involved in this whole thing either. She overheard Robin and Sonny talking about the danger and insisted on helping. Jason knew he had to lie to both of these women that knew him so well. It wasn't easy.

“I understand. I...” Jason met each woman's gaze as his watched beeped.

Saved. Time to move!

-Alcazar Compound-

Alcazar relaxed in his chair. Morgan was dead and Corinthos would surely be next with a gunshot wound to the head. From the looks of Ric's shirt, Sonny would bleed out entirely before any of the hospital's finest could perform any miracles. Lorenzo ordered his computer tech to replay the hit over and over again so he could extract every ounce of justice from the final moments of the men responsible for his son's death.

His hired killer called in with confirmation of Morgan's death. No news had been reported on Sonny or head body guard, Max Giambetti. Alcazar wasn't surprised. The emergency department appeared to be insanely busy with ambulance after ambulance carrying in crash victims from all over Port Charles. There simply didn't appear to be enough staff to handle all of the patients, let alone enter updates in the computer. The violent storm came out of nowhere. Lorenzo felt it was as if his son somehow sensed his death would be avenged this very night and had crashed down upon them in his fury and anguish over the injustice of a life cut so short.

Lorenzo was done with the cameras. He only wished there were cameras in the trauma rooms so he could watch Sonny take his final breaths as he had done with Morgan. No matter. His connections inside the hospital and his tech guy would be able to provide him with the status of Corinthos. He had his hit man on standby just in case he needed to finish the job. Alcazar ordered his team to leave. He was only to be disturbed once any news on Corinthos was known. He wanted everyone out of his home. He wanted to cherish this moment alone with the memory of his murdered son, Diego.

-Some Back Road Near Alcazar's Compound-

Jason was able to escape the hospital undetected with the aide of Robin, Em, and Spinelli. He made his way to the throw-away car parked and waiting for him a block away. Jason took every back road he knew to avoid being spotted. He didn't want to take any chances. Police were out in full force with the unusually high number of accidents. The skies had opened and released a torrential downpour of water in a very short amount of time. There was a lot of standing water and radio reports of flooded roads.

Jason pulled a disposable prepaid phone from the glove-box and dialed his men on the other end.

“Terrence,” a gruff voice answered.

“Status?”

“Confirmed. Good to go.” Terrence reported.

Jason hung up. Terrence was a man of few words, but his actions spoke volumes. He was highly skilled, intelligent, loyal, thorough, efficient, and so far reliable. In just four words, Jason knew Lorenzo received confirmation of his death from his hired gun and Jason had a green light to go after Alcazar.

He parked on a servant's drive at an adjacent property to Alcazar's. Spinelli confirmed the property was for sale and had been vacant for not quite a month. Jason studied the blueprints and determined it was the compounds weakest point of entry as this vacated property hadn't been taken into account by Alcazar's security team as of yet.

Jason went into stealth mode. There was no thought. His body acted and corrected every movement as he made his way deeper into the compound. He evaded two perimeter guards stationed high and low. Spinelli hacked Alcazar's security cameras giving Jason one less thing to deal with. There would be no video trace of anyone or anything out of the ordinary taking place this night at this location. Any accusations would be completely without merit after viewing the footage. Jason counted on it.

He was at the exterior of the main house when a guard approached as Jason sunk against the wall into the shadows. He waited until the armed guard was a breath away before disarming him and knocking him out cold in less than 2.5 seconds. He dragged the man behind the bushes, bound his hands behind his back with plastic zip cuffs, and bent his legs back under his strapped wrists. He patched his mouth with duct tape grateful his men had followed his requested list of supplies to the letter and left them in the trunk of the throw-away sedan.

Jason made sure the man was still breathing, before moving on. He had no intentions of killing anyone here. In fact, it would be critical later to ensure not a single drop of blood was spilled at the Alcazar mansion tonight.

Jason checked his watch. Spinelli would have disabled the alarm by now. He entered what appeared to be a sitting room off of the living room moving slowly as he acclimated himself to the ambient lighting and visualized the layout of the home. He silently made his way room by room on the first floor.

Jason cleared all but two rooms on the first floor just as he took a step into the open hall. A door opened that wasn't even supposed to exist. Jason lunged back into cover. The door opened wide revealing it was empty other than a man sitting in front of a bank of monitors and the armed guard that opened the door.

“Time to make the rounds.” The guard announced to the guy typing furiously on the keyboard.

“Yeah, yeah. Bring me back a sandwich, will ya?” the man barked.

Jason noted that must be the computer tech. Clever. He was located in a hidden room that was not on any version of the blueprints they'd found. The guard approached. Jason waited. He did not want to knock the guard out so close to the other man who might hear a struggle.

Jason stalked the guard as he made his rounds on the first floor. He stopped outside a closed door off of the library and knocked. Jason made out a muffled voice behind the door. It was definitely male.

“Just wanted to check you are alright boss.” The guard responded.

Alcazar was in that room. The guard waited for a moment and began his route toward the stairs. He never saw Jason coming. He was knocked out from a blow to the back of the head with the butt of Jason's gun. Jason caught him to quiet the collapse and drug him into a dark room. Once again, Jason secured the man's hands behind his back, taped his mouth and secured his legs under the cuffed arms almost in a hog-tied position. He placed him out of sight behind a leather sofa to help ensure Jason's escape before discovery.

He made his way back to the library and stood at the closed door, gun drawn in anticipation of the unknown. He turned the latch as silently as possible and opened the door. Alcazar sat in a leather club chair staring down at something clutched in his hand. Jason couldn't quite make it out, but was fairly certain it was not a weapon. Whatever it was, he was just glad it held Alcazar's attention. Jason advanced slowly until he noticed Lorenzo's body tense. He looked up from what Jason could now tell was a framed photo of his son and spoke.

 

“You really are Lazarus.” Lorenzo humorlessly quipped as he met the steely-eyed assassin's glare.

Jason wasted no time. He knocked Lorenzo out cold in one blow and carried him back across the grounds to his exit point. He made certain to leave no trace of a struggle or forensic evidence of any kind.

-Pine Barrens-

Alcazar awoke to find himself lying in the dirt at the bottom of a six foot deep hole. Jason stood over him at the side of what he realized would be his grave as the pines swayed in the background. There was no escape. He was at the end of his life. He readied himself for the inevitable and prayed his life of sin would not keep him from reuniting with his son.

“You wanted to see me fail before I died. You wanted my wife to suffer. Sonny is alive and well. You are the one who failed. You are the one to die and you are the one that will suffer... in hell.” With that, Jason put one between the eyes and two in his chest.

He then ensured all loose ends were tied up. Nobody would ever find the body or anything else to tie him to what would soon be characterized by his highly paid attorney as “Mr. Alcazar's disappearance.” Jason made one final call to Terrence to initiate the next phase before stripping out of his clothes and shoes and burning them with the phone in a small fire. He dressed in a matching outfit provided in the backseat of the car then cooled the ashes with bottled water before bagging them to toss into the river on his return to town across the bridge.

-Gram's House-

Elizabeth stayed exhausted these days. She'd taken the last two weeks off for maternity leave. The simple task of chasing after a toddler with her big belly was more challenge than needed. There was no way she could run around GH all day. She felt particularly fatigued this evening. She was incredibly grateful to Grams for taking Cameron shopping with her to allow her to rest, but she worried about them now. The storm came without warning and the news was already reporting accidents before the power went out. 

A blackout. Another blackout. Elizabeth's mind flashed back to the last time she'd been caught in one. She found Lucky with Maxie. She turned to Jason, her dear friend... Elizabeth looked down at her swollen belly and rubbed it lovingly.

“I guess blackouts aren't all bad. After all, I have you to show for the last one. No matter how messed up things are between me and your daddy right now, we both love you with all our heart. I just hope your daddy chooses to do right by you in time to be a part of your life.” Elizabeth spoke to her stomach.

She stood to head to the drawer where they kept the emergency flashlight, candles, and matches and buckled over as she stood. She was struck with an excruciating pain in her lower abdomen. She felt something wet against her legs in the darkness and limped her way to the flashlight. She flashed the light down on herself and found that her water broke, but something was wrong. There was also blood. She tried to breathe through the pain and not panic. She reached her phone and held #3 for Ric, but his voice-mail answered. She left what she was certain was a very panicked message and hung up then pressed #1 for Lucky as the phone dialed.

-Harbor View Towers-

Ric was surprised to find the guard normally stationed behind the desk in the lobby was nowhere to be found. Maybe he'd had to leave his post to check on something due to the storm. He was also surprised the building seemed fairly well lit considering buildings all around it were still dark as night. The elevators appeared operational as well, but Ric opted for the stairs to be safe.

He wanted to hurry and get this over. Ric was certain it would be a bad scene no matter how it went down, no matter who told Sam about Jason's death. He only hoped the stress of it wouldn't affect her pregnancy. There wasn't much he could do about it. The story would be all over the news shortly and Sonny was sure to be here soon to tell Sam anyway.

Ric wondered how Elizabeth was right now. He'd tried to call her earlier, but realized he'd lost his cell phone. Ric searched the hospital parking structure with no luck. He decided to drive straight to Elizabeth's as soon as he finished with Sam. He didn't want her to hear about Jason from the news either in her condition.

-A mile past the old bridge-

Jason exchanged keys with his man and breathed a sigh of relief as he settled in to the familiar comfort of his SUV. The sedan used to transport Alcazar would be in thousands of pieces and shipped all over the states in a matter of hours, minus any serial numbers, of course. He was relieved this night was almost over now and that he was on his way home to his wife. Sam, Carly, and Spinelli were his alibi tonight.

Jason left his SUV at the hospital after following along with Lorenzo's setup. He acted alarmed to learn of the hit and rushed to save Sonny just as Alcazar planned, but Jason had a man hidden in his SUV when he did so. His man followed strict instructions to remain hidden in the backseat until he received a call to drop the vehicle off at the predetermined location that was en route from the hospital to his home. Mission accomplished and his guy now drove the sedan to a nearby chop shop loyal to the Corinthos organization.

Jason's cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID. It was Elizabeth. He debated whether to answer for a moment, but realized she might be stuck in the blackout and need help.

“Morgan.” 

He was still upset with her attack on Sam in the park. He would answer her call, but he wasn't going to pretend everything was alright between them. It wasn't. Elizabeth was out of line. Jason might treat her with a little less ice once she apologized to Sam for her behavior.

“Jason? Oh thank God!” Elizabeth cried as another wave of pain struck.

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth, What's wrong?” Jason tensed.

“It's the baby. My water broke. Jason, something is wrong. I shouldn't be having this kind of pain and there's blood, too much blood.” Elizabeth sobbed.

“Where are you? Is anyone with you? Have you called 911?” Jason prayed she could hold on until he got there.

“I'm at Grams. I'm all alone. I called Ric and Lucky, but they didn't answer. Jason please hurry.” Elizabeth prayed Jason would come through for her as he always had in the past whenever she needed him.

“I'm on my way, Elizabeth. I want you to call 911 as soon as you hang up with me, okay? I'm going to keep calling Lucky until I get through to him.” Jason tensed hearing Elizabeth cry out in pain again as he finished speaking.

“Okay. Okay, just please hurr...” Elizabeth didn't finish that statement.

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth!” Jason shouted.

He hated to hang up on her, but he needed to get Lucky on the phone. Lucky had the resources to get an ambulance routed to her quicker than Jason would be able to reach her. He tried Lucky three times with no luck as he raced toward Audrey's. He finally gave up and called 911. He reported Elizabeth's condition and address. He made sure they knew she was the wife of a cop and requested Detective Lucky Spencer of the PCPD be notified immediately and to have him call Jason Morgan as soon as he got the message.

It took ten minutes for Jason's phone to ring again. He'd tried calling Elizabeth back with no luck. Jason answered. It was Lucky.

“Jason, what the hell happened?” Lucky wanted to know.

“Elizabeth called me. She said her water broke, but there's a lot of blood. She was screaming in pain. Something's wrong. She needs help. I just turned down her road now. I'll be there in another four minutes. Is the ambulance there yet?”

“No. The ambulance can't make it through. Jason, the roads are flooded. I don't know how we're going to get her to the hospital.” Lucky ran his hand through his hair and prayed Elizabeth and their baby would make it.

“It's alright. My engine has a snorkel. I see the ambulance stopped. I'm going to try and cross and bring her back to the ambulance.” Jason explained.

“Jason, be careful. It's my wife and my son you've got.” Lucky hated that once again Morgan was the one to be there for his wife when it was his job as her husband.

“I will.” Jason swallowed the words about his son before they could leave his mouth.

-Morgan Penthouse-

Sam was still on the phone with her mother when there was a knock at the door. She'd said goodnight to Krissy and Molly. She'd also managed to say hello to Viola and tried to find out the real story on how her mom was doing. Now Alexis was on the phone once again. Sam looked up from the sofa as Carly entered the room and motioned toward the door. Sam nodded for Carly to answer.

“Mom, hold just a sec, okay? Someone's at the door.” Sam waited for Carly to answer.

Carly opened to find Ric standing there in a pair of hospital scrubs.

“I need to speak with Sam. It's important.” Ric hated Carly, but for once he was glad she was around so he wasn't alone when he broke the news to Sam.

Carly opened the door allowing him entrance. She knew immediately from the look on his face something had gone terribly wrong. Spinelli was on his way to the kitchen to grab another orange soda when he'd heard a knock at the door. He'd decided to see who it was before heading back to Jason's office.

“What are you doing here, Ric?” Sam made no attempt to hide her hatred for the creep.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Ric paused noting Jason's penthouse was as lit up as if there were no blackout at all throughout the rest of the city.

“I'm surprised your building still has electricity. The power is out all over most of Port Charles.” It didn't really matter, but Ric couldn't help voice the curiosity.

“Stone Cold arranged for the installation of multiple backup generators as well as sun panels after the last blackout. His determination to never be in this penthouse without light again eludes to the fact that it must have been both literally and figuratively the darkest night of his life. He went to great expense to never see another night like it again...” Spinelli halted his speech noting the hurt register on Sam's face.

Ric remained silent with Carly glaring at him wondering what the hell happened that would bring him to this door tonight.

“My sincere apologies, Goddess. I meant no disrespect. I would sooner...” Spinelli couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone as compassionate as Fair Samantha.

“It's alright, Spinelli. Don't give it another thought.” Sam forced a warm smile.

“Spinelli, you'd better get back to your work.” Carly thought it best to stop Spin before he got himself in deeper.

“Right, you are, Valkyrie.” Spinelli gave a suspicious glance at Darth Lansing before retreating to his laptop in the other room.

“Ric, what the hell are you doing here and why are you wearing scrubs?” Carly didn't have any more patience.

“I was at the hospital. My clothes were stained with blood. Carly, Sam, there's been an accident.” Ric looked at Carly briefly before allowing his eyes to rest on Sam.

Sam's whole body stiffened. She hated Ric's eyes on her, but with those words she went from feeling hatred to feeling incredibly helpless. Her eyes welled up. She struggled to find her voice to ask the question pummeling her brain.

“Who's blood?” Carly asked the question Sam had wondered.

“What?” Ric was brought out of his stare to focus on Carly.

“You said your clothes were stained with blood. You don't appear to be hurt. Who's blood was it?” Carly readied herself for the answer.

“It was Sonny's.” Ric admitted.

Carly's hands covered her mouth to stifle her cry and tears filled her eyes. Sam took a breath and realized she'd been holding it since Ric announced there had been an accident. She held the phone at her side, but still heard Alexis asking what was going on. She managed to barely raise the phone to her mouth to tell her mother to hold on as she walked to Carly and hugged her.

“What happened?” Carly was crushed.

“Sonny was admitted to GH for head trauma.” Ric began.

“What do you mean? What the hell happened? Was he shot?” Carly lost it.

Sam stood by her still unable to speak. Something didn't make sense to her. Why was Ric there?

“No, he wasn't shot. He hit his head, but he's alive. Dr. Drake says he and Max should be just fine.” Ric started to explain.

“Where's Jason?” Sam asked in a flat tone.

Ric hadn't mentioned Jason. Jason would never let Ric deliver this news to Carly unless... Sam swallowed hard and fought the tears and pounding heartbeats in her chest.

Ric swallowed hard. His silence was their answer. Sam's heart dropped.

“No. No, Ric. I don't believe you. You're a liar! You lied about my babies and you're lying now about Jason!” Sam shouted hysterically at Ric.

Ric looked to Carly who was in disbelief, but still stood and tried to support Sam as she cried.

“I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what happened. Everything was planned perfectly. I don't know what went wrong, but I was outside of his room and saw Robin consoling Emily. They said they did everything they could to save him. I saw Emily kiss Jason's cheek before she pulled the sheet over him.” Ric just wanted to get this all out so he could get the hell back to his brother.

“No. Nooo!” Sam screamed out.

She actually felt her heart breaking.

“Sam! SAM! What the hell is going on?” Alexis yelled from the phone.

“Mom. Mommm,” Sam sobbed into the phone.

She wanted her mother to hold her and tell her it wasn't true.

“Sam? Honey, what happened? What's going on? Is it Jason? Is it the babies?” Alexis felt so helpless so far away from her daughter when she needed her.

Suddenly Sam screamed out in another kind of pain. She dropped the phone and clutched her stomach before fainting. Carly couldn't support her, but Ric caught her before she hit the floor. Carly tried to wake her with no luck. Ric grabbed the phone on the desk and called 911. 

“Yes, this is D.A. Lansing. I'm at Harbor View Towers PH #2. I have a woman unconscious. She's four months pregnant with twins. I need you to send the paramedics right away.” Ric ordered.

“Fair Samantha!” Spinelli rushed in upon hearing Sam's cries.

“Spinelli, Ric just told us Jason... He says Jason is...” Carly couldn't say the words.

“I'm sorry, Spinelli, Jason is dead.” Ric finished for Carly.

Spinelli pressed his hand against his mouth and ran it back along his head. He wasn't sure how to proceed. When Jason and Spinelli planned this part for Ric, they never considered he would have a chance to bring this devastating news anywhere near Fair Samantha before Stone Cold was safe in her arms again. He had to find a way to tell Carly without Ric overhearing.

Spinelli finally convinced Carly to step into the office under the pretense of viewing some information too urgent to wait. Ric remained with Sam and continued to try to wake her with no luck. Carly shook Spinelli senseless before nearly squeezing the life out of him in relief. Jason was alive. Spinelli showed her video surveillance before erasing it. Carly rushed back to Sam. She held her hand and prayed Sam and the babies were okay. She picked up Sam's phone and told Alexis about her daughter.

When the paramedics arrived, Carly insisted on riding with them to GH. Spinelli stayed behind awaiting confirmation the mission was a success. He struggled with his order to maintain radio and phone silence now that Sam was in trouble. Spinelli's mind worked diligently to devise a method of communication with Stone Cold that would alert him of Sam's condition as well as remain covert to any future investigation. Spinelli, Carly, and Sam were Jason's alibi for the time of death. Why would they contact him by any other method, if Jason were at home with them?

Ric wanted to go to Elizabeth even more after witnessing Sam's reaction to Jason's death, but he had to get back to his brother first. Carly was headed there on the ambulance with Sam. No doubt Carly would find Sonny and tell him everything. Ric raced behind the ambulance and prayed like hell he could keep Sonny from going off the deep end.


	25. Chapter 25

-Near Gram's house-

“Spinelli, why are you calling me?” Jason was ticked that Spinelli broke radio silence.

Sure, at this point, it didn't make much difference. All hell had broken loose and caused Jason to break from his original plan, but Spinelli didn't know Elizabeth called him in distress. Damien Spinelli didn't know Jason already spoke with Lucky and 911, so his original cover story was now blown. In fact, Jason crossed the flooded street that very moment with an unconscious Elizabeth in his passenger seat. His SUV trudged from the rising waters as he pulled to a slow in front of the awaiting ambulance.

“Hold on.” Jason put his phone down as Lucky raced to Jason's passenger side door.

“Elizabeth! Oh my God! Did she regain consciousness at all?” Lucky placed his hand on her cheek turning her face to him.

“No. She's been out since I found her on the floor. Lucky, there was a lot of blood. She, she's lost a lot of blood.” Jason unbuckled her seat belt.

“Elizabeth, it's okay. I'm here. You and our baby are going to be okay. Just hang on.” Lucky lifted her onto the gurney as the paramedics rolled it up next to him.

“I'm riding with her. I'll call you as soon as we know anything.” Lucky began to close the door.

“I'll meet you there!” Jason shouted.

He couldn't just go home and wait by the phone when his son's life was in danger. Lucky stared at Jason and gave a quick nod before shutting the door and jumping in the ambulance with his wife.

“Stone Cold?” Spinelli called out from the phone on the dash.

“I'm here. What's so important?”

“Sincerest apologies, Stone Cold. Please know it is with only the most dire and most pressing of circumstances that I...” He'd tried to think of some other way to contact his mentor without breaking radio silence, but then realized it didn't really matter anymore. Ric had been at the penthouse and knew Jason wasn't there which he wouldn't have expected since he thought Jason was dead, but later when Alcazar was reported missing Ric would put two and two together so Jason would need a new alibi other than watching movies with them at the penthouse after Robin sent him home with a bump on his head.

“Get to the point, Spinelli.” Jason loved the kid, but he was too worried right now to find the patience.

“Of course, I, I don't know how to tell you this. It's Fair Samantha. She... she received the most distressing news and before I could assure her of it's falsehood, she... she...” Try as he might, Spinelli didn't know how to form the words.

“She what, Spinelli?” Jason's heart nearly beat through his chest.

“I heard her cry out in pain and ran to the living room to find her passed out on the floor. Carly was at her side. Ric called 911.” Spinelli spit out as efficiently as he could muster.

“Where is she? Is she okay? What the hell was Ric doing there?” 

“I'm certain the ambulance must have arrived at the hospital with Fair Samantha and the Valkyrie by now. I logged into the hospital's network, but the Goddess has not been admitted to the system yet. Ric was here to tell Fair Samantha of... your tragic demise.”

Jason's heart sank. He couldn't picture what happened. It was more like he could feel what happened. He felt Sam's heart break as Ric told her the man she loved was dead. His emotion gave way to a fiery hatred as he thought of Ric. If something happened to Sam or their babies, there would be no place or person to offer that bastard protection from what Jason would do to him.

“I'm on my way to her now. Call me the second you know anything.” Jason ended the call as he prayed for the safety of his wife and children.

-General Hospital Emergency-

Sam was wheeled in on the stretcher with Carly at her side. Dr. Lee was there awaiting Elizabeth's arrival when she saw her other patient.

“Sam! What have we got?” Kelly rushed to her side and helped get her to the nearest cubicle.

The paramedics gave report as Kelly and two nurses tended to a still unconscious Sam.

“I want monitors on her and the babies, labs, and let's get ultrasound in here stat. I need to see what's going on with those babies.” Dr. Lee ordered.

“Carly, what happened?” Kelly inquired.

“Ric. Ric happened. He came by the penthouse and told Sam that Jason was dead. He isn't, thank God, but Sam and I didn't know that at the time. She was hysterical and before I could calm her, Sam cried out in pain and collapsed. Is she... will she and the babies be okay?” Carly bit her cheek as tears welled.

“We're going to do everything we can.” Dr. Lee continued to evaluate her patient as a young nurse rushed in to draw labs.

“Oh, Sam. Stella, I need you to page Dr. Drake right away.” Dr. Lee instructed.

“Was Sam complaining of any headaches?” Dr. Lee inquired.

“She's had one on and off the last couple of weeks, but she said she's had headaches on and off for most of her pregnancy. Why?” Carly worried.

“It appears from the subconjunctival hemorrhage Sam may have had a CVA or cerebrovascular accident, commonly known as a stroke. I have her history. I've called Dr. Drake in to help evaluate. We're getting her vital signs, blood tests, and we'll perform and EKG. These tests will help us determine exactly what we're dealing with here.” Dr. Lee finished.

A young nurse rushed in with the fetal monitor as a tech wheeled in the portable ultrasound.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, but you'll need to wait outside.” The nurse looked at Carly.

“The hell I will. This is my best friend's wife. Forget that Sam is one of my best friends. She's lying here hurt without her husband or her family. There's no way in hell I'm leaving her side, so you better just work around me.” Carly spat.

The young nurse was at a loss as she looked to Dr. Lee.

“It's alright. Mrs. Corinthos can stay.” Kelly settled the matter as she finished her initial physical examination.

The nurse hooked up the fetal monitor as another nurse finished drawing labs and exited. The tech setup and prepared Sam for the ultrasound. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the most wonderful sound filled the cubicle.

“I hear both babies heartbeats. It's good news. Now let's take a look at them.” Dr. Lee prompted the tech to begin the ultrasound.

“The babies don't appear to be in any distress at the moment, but things could change drastically if we don't get Sam stabilized.” Dr. Lee intuited as Dr. Drake arrived.

“I agree with your evaluation, Dr. Lee. Stella, let's get her down for head CT right away. I want her next in line, no excuses. If anybody has a problem with it, tell them to take it up with me and let's go ahead and call the floor for an admit. Sam's bought herself a few days stay at least.” Dr. Drake informed as he finished his exam.

Dr. Lee was paged overhead.

“I've got to go, that must be Elizabeth. Keep an eye on those babies, Patrick! Stella, I want the monitors on her when she goes down for CT and you page me the second anything seems off.” Dr. Lee ordered on her way out.

“Elizabeth?” Carly questioned, but Dr. Lee was gone.

Elizabeth was already in a cubicle when Dr. Lee arrived. The fetal monitor was already hooked up. Robin and Epiphany were grateful to see Kelly.

“She's showing signs of abruptio placenta.” Robin sighed.

“Let's get her up to L&D. We need to deliver now and stop the bleeding before we lose them both.” Dr. Lee's eyes saddened as she noticed Lucky in the corner for the first time.

Jason rushed the nurse's station when he saw Dr. Lee escorting Elizabeth up to L&D.

“Jason, I'm so glad you're here. Sam is in cubicle 2 with Carly and Dr. Drake. The babies were stable when I left. Our team will monitor them closely, but I'm going in with Elizabeth now.” Kelly felt so awful for her favorite patient in cubicle 2 and her friend and co-worker at her side.

Jason froze for a moment as he stared down at a pale and lifeless Elizabeth. She lost so much blood.

“Jason, did I just hear Kelly right? Is Sam here too?” Lucky broke his trance.

“Yeah. Spinelli said she collapsed in pain. Will you, will you let me know how Elizabeth and the baby are as soon as you can?” Jason swallowed hard.

“Yeah, sure. I hope Sam and your babies are alright. Please give Sam my best.” Lucky could sense something strange about Jason's behavior, but he chalked it up to worry over Sam.

He turned and followed the team as they led Elizabeth toward the elevator and Jason turned to make his way to Sam.

-General Hospital Maternity-

Two Days Later...

Sam sat alone in the darkened hospital room unable to follow doctor's orders. Sleep would not find her. She couldn't believe she was here again, mourning the loss of another baby she would never get the chance to hold. The worst part was Jason wasn't with her.

Sam's mind was still a little hazy on the parts that led up to now. The last clear memory before collapsing in pain was crying out as Alexis screamed and Jason caught her before she hit the floor. No, wait. Carly had told her it wasn't Jason. It was Ric that caught her. She woke up two days later to find Jason right by her side. He'd been the one to tell her they'd lost another baby. The difference this time was the biological father was Jason and this time she didn't wake to the feeling of complete emptiness. 

Sam still held one baby safely inside her. Both of Sam's hands found her belly, something that had grown into a habit over the last four months, using both hands, one on each baby. Now there was only one. She held on tightly to the one child she had left and vowed to never let go. Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. 

She rubbed and sent loving vibes to her little baby inside. “Mommy and daddy are so thankful you're still here with us baby girl. We love you so much. Mommy tried so hard to hold on to your brother, but I just wasn't strong enough. It might sound crazy, but I think your brother knew somehow. I think your big brother knew mommy needed help and because of his sacrifice I can now hold on to you with both hands.” 

This was the boy she'd dreamed of the night he was conceived, a son with Jason's eyes and Jason's heart. She knew their son had his father's heart, because he'd let go when it looked as though holding on would cost his mother and sister their lives. Her baby boy protected them with his life just like his father. Tears fell and a grieving sigh escaped.

“Sam?” Elizabeth questioned uncertain if it was alright to enter.

Sam opened her eyes to see Elizabeth at her door. “You can come in. I'm awake.”

“I'm sorry to disturb you, but I heard you were conscious and this is the first I was allowed to leave my hospital bed. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was to hear what happened.” Elizabeth explained.

“Thank you.” Sam didn't really know what else to say to the woman after everything that had been said and done over the last four months. 

She didn't have the energy or heart to throw blame and contempt at her, even though Carly would say she deserved it. Maybe she did, but Sam didn't have it in her now. She needed to conserve her energy for her little girl who was still at risk for premature delivery.

“Are you feeling okay? Is there anything you need that I can get you?” Elizabeth filled the guilty silence with the first thing that popped into mind.

Sam nearly snapped back at Elizabeth. Yes, you could take back all of the awful choices and ultimatums you made these past months that put me here in this bed without my son! You could open your eyes and see what an evil snake Ric is and stop threatening to keep your child away from his father, from Jason! Sam almost spat all of this out at Elizabeth, but she stopped herself.

Jason. Sam wanted Jason and Elizabeth was the only one that might persuade Ric to do the right thing. Ric used his position as district attorney to have the PCPD arrest him on more bogus charges. Sam awoke to find Jason at her bedside and heard about their loss only minutes before the police took him away in handcuffs. Diane worked diligently to prove extenuating circumstances, but so far Jason hadn't been released.

“There is one thing I need that you could get.” Sam began.

“Anything, just name it!” Elizabeth was happy to have some menial task to do for Sam that might alleviate some of the incredible guilt she felt now looking at her.

“Jason, I need Jason. He hasn't been released yet. You could help me. You could convince Ric to drop the charges.” Sam continued.

“Sam, I don't know... It isn't my place to interfere. It's really a matter for the authorities to work out at this point.” Elizabeth dodged.

“It's obvious his arrest was orchestrated by Ric as a means to keep Jason away from you and your baby. If you don't want Jason around, then have Ric post a guard at your door. Don't make him sit all alone in jail worrying about us when he didn't do anything wrong.” Sam appealed to Elizabeth's sense of morality, if she had any left. Sam wondered.

“Jason breaks the law. Ric is sworn to uphold it and unfortunately that puts them on opposite sides. It isn't fair to blame Ric.” Elizabeth countered.

Sam tried to persuade Elizabeth without putting her on the defensive. “Ric is 'overprotective' of you to say the least. It stands to reason he may have over-reacted by arresting Jason for violating your restraining order. For God's sake, Elizabeth, you called him for help! If he hadn't dropped his plans with me, you would be in this bed right now without your son instead of me!” Sam hoped this would convince the woman.

“I, I'll talk to Ric, but I can't promise it'll do any good. We're being released in the morning and Ric will be here to take me and my son home. I'll talk to him first thing.” Elizabeth relented. 

Sam had a good point. Ric may have over-reacted. Elizabeth couldn't be sure, because she'd been unconscious the last two days and could only go by what Ric told her. Ric claimed Jason hung around the nursery and Elizabeth's room which was a clear violation of the restraining order, even Lucky begrudgingly confirmed it.

Elizabeth couldn't help be alarmed at the thought of Jason around her baby boy painting him as a target for countless thugs. It was that fear that kept her from stopping Ric from arresting Jason earlier that day. Still, if it wasn't for Jason their baby wouldn't be alive right now.

“What the hell are you doing here?” A voice from behind Elizabeth demanded.

Elizabeth and Sam both looked to see Carly in Sam's doorway. 

“It's okay, Carly. Elizabeth was just here to give her condolences.” Sam explained trying to soften Carly before she attacked.

Carly walked to Sam's bedside opposite Elizabeth. 

“Really? Because it sounded to me like she was in here rubbing your face in the fact that she's going home with Jason's son when you're here alone grieving for yours.” Carly hatefully directed at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew unless she wanted her ass handed to her, it was time to leave.

“I'm sorry. I'm feeling a little tired. I think I better be getting back to my room. I just wanted you to know how truly sorry I am for your loss.” Elizabeth smiled sadly at Sam.

“Oh, we are all fully aware of how sorry you are.” Carly loathed, but Sam quickly interjected. “Thank you. Just, please, talk to Ric.”

Elizabeth nodded then turned and walked out toward her room. Carly was fuming and Sam could see it. She grabbed her hand and squeezed. 

Carly looked down at her and smiled. “You know, I think I may have dropped something out in the hall. I'll be right back.”

Carly was out the door before Sam could protest. She caught up to Elizabeth now a couple of rooms away. 

Elizabeth stopped as Carly started. “You know, Elizabeth, I really tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. Ric played you... again. You didn't learn the first time Ric is incapable of caring for anyone other than himself. Now I see it's more than that. In this life you're either a fighter or a coward. You are a coward. I know this because when it comes time to fight you let others fight your battles for you and what's worse; what's worse is that when they do stand up for you, when they do fight to protect you, you don't even have their back!”

“Carly, this is none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you refrain from making a scene where I work.” Elizabeth was red-faced out of half anger and half embarrassment when an orderly stared at the two women as he passed.

But Carly wouldn't be dismissed. “Trust me when I make a scene you'll feel it all the way down your yellow spine right to your bony little ass. Jason has done nothing except try to do right by you and that baby. You've seen in the past how much Ric despises Jason and Sonny and yet you allow yourself to fall for his act again. You knew you were pregnant with Jason's child when you allowed Ric to worm his way back into your life and into Jason's child's life. What kind of mother lets her baby be raised by a man that hates his father?”

“You tell me, Mrs. Alcazar? We're all guilty of doing things in our past that we aren't proud of and wouldn't do again. Ric isn't that person anymore. He's learned from his mistakes. He cares about me and Cameron and he cares about my son, regardless of whom the father is and regardless of the incredibly difficult and dangerous situation it puts him in. Jason chooses to surround his life in violence and I won't allow my children to be exposed to that danger. No good mother would.” Elizabeth finished with a smug smile firmly in place completely satisfied she made an irrefutable point.

Carly glared with fire in her eyes. “First of all, you're right, Elizabeth. I did marry a man that despised my children's father which is why I know what the hell I'm talking about. At least I had the excuse of being shot in the head and then in the middle of a nervous breakdown after my children were kidnapped. What the hell is your excuse? Oh yeah, that's right, you're a naive brainless little twit! You have the nerve to try and make Jason second guess his life, his heart and mind? You try to make him feel like he's too much of a danger to be around his own child? Take a look in the mirror, Elizabeth. You are the one keeping Jason, Jason, a man with one of the purest hearts I've ever known away from his own child and subjecting that innocent baby to a man with nothing more than hate and revenge in the empty space where a heart should be. I hoped you'd wake up to the truth, but now I see there's really only one solution. Jason needs full custody and I'm going to do everything in my power to see that happens. If you doubt my ability to keep that promise, then just ask Ric how well his custody pursuit went once I made it my business. One more thing, if I see you anywhere near Sam causing her any more stress it'll be more than words I throw at you. Stay away from Sam. She's already lost enough thanks to you.”

Carly walked off back to Sam having no more patience to devote to such a pathetic waste of time and Elizabeth was left with Carly's words stirring in her brain. Jason did have the purest heart. No matter how much she feared the danger he posed to her children, she couldn't deny it. He'd lost so much. He didn't deserve to be sitting inside a jail cell when he'd lost one son and wasn't permitted to be in his other son's life. She would persuade Ric to have him released tonight if possible. She would also prepare for a custody battle just to be safe. She didn't put it past Carly's ability to use her illegal connections to help Jason win custody of their son.

-PCPD Lockup-

Jason laid on the thin mattress with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling of his dismal holding cell. He'd exhausted himself pacing the cell for hours when he arrived, doing more push-ups and sit-ups than he could count before his anger was replaced by another equally powerful emotion, heartbreak. He couldn't get the last image out of his mind as he was dragged away from Sam's bedside. They'd just lost another baby. Sam was devastated. She clung to Jason's arm and then hand as her weak grasp lost the tug of war with the officers pulling him into cuffs.

Thank God Carly showed up in the middle of that scene when she did because he was two seconds from knocking the officers out and barricading himself in her room. He could not face leaving Sam completely alone in that moment. He thought of Sam in that bed now with only their baby girl alive inside her and ached to put his arms around her, to hold his wife and grieve the loss of their son together. He was oblivious to the tears as they built up in his eyes. His mind replayed the pivotal moments leading up to the current situation over and over in his head.

Flashback [Jason's POV]

Jason had taken Alcazar out and was on his way home when Elizabeth called. She was in labor and needed help. He'd called Lucky, but the ambulance was unable to make it across that damn flooded street. He retrieved Elizabeth and brought her to Lucky with the awaiting ambulance on the other side of the water. There was so much blood on the floor where he found her and he couldn't wake her up.

Lucky rode with Elizabeth in the ambulance and Jason was set to follow them when Spinelli broke radio silence to tell him Sam was unconscious and on her way to GH with Carly. He wanted to kill Ric and he should have when he had the chance, but getting to Sam was his first priority. He wouldn't leave her side. Ric would have to wait.

By the time he arrived at the hospital, Dr. Lee already evaluated Sam and determined both babies were stable at that time. Elizabeth and her baby were in critical condition. Dr. Lee left Sam in the care of Dr. Drake and rushed Elizabeth to L&D for an emergency c-section. 

Elizabeth had the same condition as Sam when they lost Lila. Dr. Lee had to deliver Elizabeth's baby and stop the bleeding before they lost them both. He hated leaving the mother of his child at such a bad time, but she could not be his concern anymore. Lucky was there for his wife and Jason was more concerned about Sam.

He rushed to her side and stayed there. She'd been admitted upstairs after her head CT and multiple other tests revealed a thrown blood clot caused a transient ischemic attack and not the full-blown stroke they initially feared. Carly bum-rushed him with a hug that nearly strangled the life out of him the second she laid eyes on him. She wiped her tears and recounted what happened as Jason sat beside his wife and held her hand. She was still unconscious and that worried Patrick. It was Jason's first sign that things were really bad for her. Patrick Drake was too arrogant and too good so seeing him worried scared the shit out of Jason.

Dr. Drake had Sam on iv meds to help, but they weren't without risks to the pregnancy. Unfortunately, if they didn't give her the drugs Sam might throw another clot that could cause a major stroke or kill her and the babies instantly. The clot might go to her brain and cause an aneurysm. It might go to her heart causing cardiac arrest. It might go to her lungs causing a pulmonary embolism. All of those outcomes could result in her immediate death.

The one bit of good news Jason held on to was that so far the babies were holding on and so was Sam. He was also relieved to hear the TIA was often referred to as a mini-stroke, but the difference was it had no permanent damage. She might only experience temporary speech and/or vision impairment or loss of use of the left or right side of her body or she might wake up and not experience any of those symptoms.

He and Carly sat with her the entire first night. Jason tried to send Carly home with Sonny and Max when they stopped by, but she refused. He could tell she wanted to be there for Sam, but there was something more to it. Carly had been traumatized just as harshly as Sam at hearing he was dead and he could tell she wasn't comfortable allowing him out of her sight just yet.

Jason stepped in the hall for a brief moment with Sonny as Max stood alert for eavesdroppers. He'd confirmed Alcazar would no longer be an issue. Sonny was relieved to hear it, but he had some bad news of his own regarding Ric. Ric showed up shortly after Sam was brought in and went straight to Sonny. Damage control.

Ric gave his brother some cock and bull story about saving Sonny from Sam blaming him as the messenger. Sonny didn't want to hear it after learning it put Sam in the ER. He lost it on Ric and at some point during that blow-up, he told Ric that Jason wasn't dead. Ric realized Sonny had played him. He said Ric was furious Sonny didn't trust him with the truth after Ric had done everything he could to show his loyalty. What a deluded sick twist of a fuck. Ric wouldn't know loyalty if it kicked him in his ass!

\----Jason took deep breaths through the rising anger and sunk back into his thoughts.

Almost 24 hours had passed since Sam was last awake. Lucky stopped by as Carly slept in the chair in the corner. Elizabeth's baby boy survived. He was perfectly healthy. Jason was relieved at least one child was safe. Elizabeth was still in critical condition. She'd lost so much blood and was extremely weak. Doctors weren't sure Elizabeth would live.

Lucky thanked Jason for his help saving Elizabeth and his son. He felt guilty lying, but Lucky was so invested in that baby and Elizabeth and they both needed him and Lucky seemed to really need them too. Jason didn't have the heart to tell the truth at that time, even though the lie ate away at his conscience like acid. 

Lucky said he'd keep Sam and her babies in his prayers and asked if Jason would keep him updated on Sam's condition. Lucky recalled how kind and understanding Sam had been to him after all the horrible things he'd done. Sam was one of the first people to give Lucky a clean slate once he came out of rehab and back to Port Charles.

Jason half smiled. Of course that is how Sam would treat him. Sam had one of the least judgmental and most compassionate hearts he'd ever known. She had to if she could love a man like me, Jason thought as Lucky spoke. Jason asked Lucky to also keep him updated about Elizabeth and her baby. Lucky agreed and left.

Hours passed and Jason had fallen asleep with Sam's hand in his and his other hand on their babies when he and Carly awoke to monitors beeping and buzzing. Dr. Drake and Dr. Lee rushed in with nurses. Jason was edged out of the way, stunned and heart pounding as he stood helpless. Carly was at his side and he remembered her hand squeezing his shoulder.

She was slipping away and there was nothing the doctors could do to help her. She'd thrown another clot and it weakened her heart. Jason's mom and Robin were now on the case as well. There was no surgery to do and that was possibly the most frustrating part, no miracle surgery. They just had to wait and pray Sam responded to the medication. Unfortunately, the toll this took on Sam's body and also the strong medications began to show signs of distress to the babies.

Jason held Sam's hand and spoke lovingly to her as Sam's heartbeats slowed and Dr. Lee pointed out their baby girl's heartbeats were now dangerously low too. Jason begged, pleaded, and demanded Sam to fight, to hold on for him and their babies. He faintly recalled feeling his mother's hand on his shoulder as he cried out to his wife. Jason was so angry at the situation and that with all those damn doctors there was nothing to be done except hope the medication helped. Still, he knew his mother, Robin, Patrick, and Kelly were doing everything in their power to save them.

Most of all he was angry with himself. It was his stupid plan that backfired and sent Sam's blood pressure so high that she threw a blood clot. If he'd just killed Alcazar as soon as they'd learned of the hit, then none of this would have happened. Instead, Ric talked Sonny into going along with his plan and Jason failed to convince Sonny otherwise.

\----Where the hell was Diane and why wasn't he out of there by now? Jason sat up and laid a vice grip on the cot with both hands, but fell right back in his memories. They wouldn't let him rest. They were on a loop in his head playing over and over again.

Their baby girl's heart was about to stop and Sam's looked as though it would be next. Their baby boy's heart still beat strong. Jason eye's clouded over as he thought of how proud Sam would be of their baby boy holding on so strong. He recalled the night they made love and conceived these two miracles. Sam wanted a boy with Jason's eyes and heart. Jason couldn't hold in the guttural sobs as he watched the heartbeats of the two most beloved girls in his life slowly slip away.

Then something unexpected happened, something the doctors could not explain. Baby A's strong heartbeat crashed suddenly. It stopped without warning and in the very next minute Sam and their baby girl's heartbeats slowly stabilized. Dr. Lee looked at Jason and confirmed what he already knew, Sam and Jason's baby boy was gone.

\----Jason blinked away the tears and wiped his eyes as the next bit of memories forced their way through his mind.

Dr. Lee and Sam's team of doctors evaluated the situation and Dr. Lee explained a horrible truth no expecting parent should ever know. Normally when one fetus dies in utero of a multiple birth, it is not removed until the safe delivery of the remaining fetus(es). The reason is that it often puts the remaining healthy fetus at a very high risk of death as well. In fact, Dr. Lee and the rest of Sam's team of doctors, all agreed that to put Sam through an emergency delivery of the stillborn fetus would further endanger Sam's life as well as their baby girl. Jason could barely comprehend how he would tell Sam not only had their baby boy died, but that she still carried him. 

He wanted to die in that moment if it would mean Sam would wake up with both of her babies still safe and alive inside her. Jason never felt so drained in all his life. He was worried sick and just prayed for Sam to wake and regain her strength. It had been two days since she lost consciousness. The only explanation the doctors gave for her unconscious state was that it was her body's way of forcing her to rest so she could heal. Jason never left her side, except for a couple bathroom breaks. 

Carly went for coffee and Jason held Sam's hand and rubbed his thumb over it as he encouraged her to open her eyes for him. He hated the thought of what she faced when she woke up, but he needed her awake. He needed to look into her eyes and know she would pull through. As long as they had each other, they would find a way to get through this, again, somehow.

End of Flashback

-PCPD Central-

“I'm in no mood for games, gentleman, and I use that term loosely.” Diane cut her eyes at Ric.

“You have absolutely no grounds to hold my client, Commissioner, and you know it. Do you think a judge, or better yet, the community of all Port Charles, will take kindly to the fact that their time and tax dollars are being wasted trying a man who saved the life of a wife and unborn child of one of PCPD's finest, no less. How my client was literally pulled from the arms of his grieving wife at her hospital bedside and handcuffed after just losing their son courtesy of District Attorney Lansing? Why, this may actually be the best thing that has happened to my client's reputation in years by the time we're finished giving our story out to every reporter in town. In fact, I better talk to Kate now to get my wardrobe lined up for all those televised appearances.” Diane was really tiring of the complete ineptitude that was the PCPD and just plain vindictive evil that was the current district attorney's office.

“Okay. Okay, Diane, I get it and if this were up to me I would have left Jason at the hospital with his wife. Unfortunately, Jason technically broke the restraining order when he visited Elizabeth and her baby in the hospital and the district attorney here pressed the charges and we have no choice, but to enforce the law.” Mac really felt for Jason and Sam this time and he hated the damn district attorney more and more each day.

“Thanks for your vote of support there, Commissioner. Yes, Jason Morgan broke the law. He was given a break when he broke the restraining order when he saved Elizabeth, but he was fair warned not to attempt to see her again. He refused to follow that warning and brought this on himself.” Ric knew his case was invalid, but he needed to keep Elizabeth away from Jason. He needed to buy time to think, to plan.

Ric finally put two and two together earlier that day. Ric had been puzzled the past two days by something Sam yelled at him. She said he lied about her babies. It finally hit him there could only be one possible answer. Sam knew of his part in the falsified pregnancy test results. If Sam knew, then Jason knew, or would very soon. If they knew about Sam, did they also know about him switching Elizabeth's results? Victor had disappeared, but had he gone off to Costa Rica as planned, or had Jason intercepted him? Ric's underground information lines had been cut off since Alcazar's disappearance two days previous so he was in the dark and on his own now that Alcazar's silent partners were all lying low. They had no intentions of crossing Corinthos and Morgan without Alcazar's support.

Sonny and Jason pretended to trust Ric and his plan to go against Alcazar, but they lied to him. Sonny and Jason didn't trust him at all. Did Jason and Sam tell Sonny about his involvement in Sam's pregnancy test scam? He couldn't be sure who knew what, but Ric was certain of one thing. He was a safer man with Jason Morgan in lockup, especially since it was without question Jason would blame him for Sam's miscarriage.

Ric wanted to bring him in on charges of Alcazar's murder, but he had no proof of anything without implicating himself in the process. Besides, Jason still had that digital recording of Ric and Lorenzo's meeting that outlined the hit against them. The only thing he could think of was to enforce Elizabeth's restraining order violation which was why he'd gone straight to Elizabeth that morning. It wasn't very difficult to persuade her once he painted the picture of her sweet baby boy in the cross-hair of the next Manny Ruiz.

“Actually, Mr. District Attorney, you are an actual attorney aren't you? I only ask, because any real attorney would know that restraining order was null and void the moment Elizabeth invited Jason into her company. In fact, she would need to re-file the order if she wants it reinstated.” Diane knew she had them and savored another victory to her tally.

“Hah. She's right!” Mac couldn't help be visibly tickled by this incredibly vivacious woman attorney.

“Don't act so pleased over the notion of allowing a known murderer loose on our streets, Commissioner.” Ric seethed.

He knew Diane was right and Jason would now be released.

“Well, Mr. Lansing, mob enforcer, or not, I only enforce the law. I don't try to bend it and break it to my will. Detective Rodriguez, please see to Morgan's release.” Mac ordered.

“How about his immediate and speedy release, Commissioner?” Diane smiled and raised an eyebrow to Mac.

“Rodriguez, make it snappy! He needs to get back to his wife in the hospital right away.” Mac smiled back at Diane and winked.

“Yes sir, right away.” The young detective complied.

Ric walked back to his office disgusted. He needed to formulate his next plan, fast. He knew he was a dead man. Jason would come for him. Sonny would not be able to stop him, in fact he may even give his blessing considering his feelings for Sam. It was only a matter of time now.

-General Hospital Maternity-

“Carly, it's so late. You don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine. Go home. You look exhausted.” Sam's love grew a little larger for Carly the past few days.

“Thanks, you look like a million bucks, yourself.” Carly quipped with a gentle smile.

“You know what I mean. Really, I'll probably fall asleep in a bit anyway.” Sam lied. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to sleep again until she was in her husband's arms.

“You are so full of it, Sam. I wish you would sleep. You and my niece could really use it, but I know better. I know by the way you keep staring at that door every time you hear footsteps that you won't be able to sleep until he's here with you again.” Carly smiled a sadder smile this time as tears threatened to form.

“I... I... Do you think he's alright?” Sam started to deny it, but Carly knew her too well now.

Carly never left Sam's side, except earlier when she'd gone to get Jason coffee and then once again to check with the nurse about something. Sam smiled remembering how she had returned from the nurse's station to find Elizabeth in her room. If looks could have killed, Elizabeth would have been dead and buried. Carly took off down the hall saying she dropped something, but came back empty-handed a few minutes later. Sam asked if she found what she dropped and Carly told her it was just a piece of trash that needed tossing. Sam couldn't help smile and shake her head. She knew Carly was talking about Elizabeth. 

Carly was there for her earlier when Jason was taken away. She wasn't able to breathe as hard as she cried for Jason and their loss, but Carly just let her lean on her shoulder until she was all cried out. She reminded her of the good things she needed to focus on like the fact that she woke up without any side effects of the mini-stroke and the fact that she still had a precious little girl she needed to put first. She'd distracted Sam all day long with humor and gossip and updates about Alexis. Sam was still in shock that Carly and her mother had been communicating voluntarily since her accident.

She was so thankful to Carly for convincing her mother to stay and finish her treatment rather than hop Sonny's jet like she wanted the second she heard Sam cry over the phone. Sam would really love to have her mother with her now, but it wasn't worth the risk. If Alexis left her treatment before completion, then it might fail and Alexis might die. Carly was also the one to call Diane when Jason had been arrested earlier. 

Sam thought of all the ways Carly Corinthos had been there for her and all her family the last several months. The two women weren't the type to get all sentimental, especially with other women, but Sam needed her to know how grateful she felt. She intended to find a way to let Carly know how much she appreciated her help and support.

“Diane said she would call as soon as she knew anythi...” Carly's phone rang cutting her off.

“Carly Corinthos... Diane? What's the news? Really? Thank God! Diane, I owe you big. One hell of a dinner on the house, specially prepared by our chef, our finest bottle of wine, the works for you and your guest of choice! Max? Ha! Absolutely! You just make the reservation. Tell the hostess I said you may have whatever date and time you choose. Thanks again lady... bye!” Carly squealed and jumped up.

“Jason was released and left PCPD ten minutes ago. Diane said he should be here any minute.” Carly hugged Sam excitedly as they swayed happily.

“Oh!” Sam reached down to her stomach.

“What? Is it the baby? Are you okay?” Carly pulled back worried she'd gotten Sam too worked up.

“No. I'm fine. It's just... she kicked. I haven't felt her move since I woke up. Dr. Lee said that was normal though due to the fact that my body is still coming off of the effects of the medications. It's just strange.” A tear ran down Sam's face.

“What's strange?” Carly sat in the chair next to her.

“Oh, there it is again. And again! Carly feel this.” Sam grabbed both of her hands.

Sam placed both hands with Carly's on each side of her belly. Carly's mouth fell open, but she was speechless.

“How can this be happening? Is this really happening?” Sam asked her friend.

“It is Sam. I don't know how, but it is! I'm going to have Dr. Lee paged and grab a nurse.” Carly declared as she raced out of the room.

Jason was slightly winded as he turned down the back corridor toward Sam's room, but his pace never slowed. He needed to hold Sam in his arms. He hoped she would be resting, but he knew better. She wouldn't be able to sleep without being in his arms. He knew it, because it was the same for him. He swallowed hard at the thought of turning into her room in another second and seeing that tortured look in her eyes he saw when he was forced to leave earlier.

“Sam, what is it?” Jason was alarmed to find her sitting up in bed clutching her stomach.

“Jason! Jason, I felt him move! I felt our son move!” Sam was smiling big through her tears as they streamed down her face.

“Sam...” Jason's heart broke all over again at the sight of his wife's denial.

“Sam, I'm so sorry. It's not possible. He's gone, Sam. You, remember, I know. We lost him. It must be our daughter you're feeling. God, baby, I'm so so sorry.” Jason sat on the side of Sam's bed and pulled her to him as he cried.

“No. Jason. I'm telling you, it's both of them. I can feel both of them kicking me right now, feel!” Sam pulled Jason's left hand down against her belly.

“This is our daughter, Jason.” Sam reached for his other hand.

“This is our son!” Sam peered into his deep blue eyes and waited for him to acknowledge what Carly felt, but the little booger stopped kicking just as Jason's hand reached him.

“I'm sorry, Sam. I feel our daughter, but I don't feel our son moving.” Jason wasn't sure he could be as strong as Sam would need him to be this time.

His eyes were red with hurt and the tears continued to fall. How could he make Sam believe what he saw on the graphs earlier? Jason watched that little line beat strong and then stop. It was the line that represented their son's life. His life line stopped and Jason witnessed it first hand, but Sam didn't. She knew he was still inside her. Would she be tortured like this until she delivered their daughter? Were these phantom feelings like when people lost limbs and still claimed they could feel their arms and legs?

“I love you, Sam. I love you so much.” Jason couldn't hold in the deep sob as he pulled Sam into a hug and pressed his mouth against her neck where it met her shoulder.

“I love you too, Jason.” Sam hugged him back.

She felt his warm tears against her neck as they began to soak her gown. She knew he thought she was in denial like the time she woke up in the hospital after losing Lila and told him she felt her kick. Sam knew Jason's heart was breaking for her right now and she loved him so much for how deep his love for her ran. She also knew that she wasn't in denial. She was just as confident their son was alive and kicking inside her now as she'd been in her knowledge that she was pregnant the very night they'd conceived these two miracles.

“Sam, Carly says you're feeling movement?” Dr. Lee had been practically ripped from another patient's bedside as Carly caught a glimpse of her down the hall.

A tech wheeled in the portable ultrasound machine. Jason sat in the chair beside Sam never letting go of her hand. He knew the moment she saw their son so still, it was going to rip her heart out all over again. He braced himself for it as well. They hadn't actually performed an ultrasound afterward. Sam was still out of it and Jason had wanted to wait until she was awake. He knew it would kill her, but she would insist on seeing it for herself and Jason didn't think he could sit through it twice.

She'd just regained consciousness earlier this morning and then Jason was carted off to jail shortly afterward. Sam hadn't wanted to have the ultrasound without Jason either. She needed him to hold her and give her the strength she would need to see their lifeless baby boy inside her.

Carly stood near the door, afraid to move, to do anything or say anything that might jinx what she hoped and prayed she felt was true. It just had to be true. She'd felt two separate kicks and they were just too far apart to be the same little baby.

“Carly,” Sam held her open hand out for her.

Carly made her way around the machine and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam squeezed both hands as the cold gel was placed over her belly. Once again she called on two of the strongest people she knew to pass their strength and love on to her little babies.

Dr. Lee excused the tech. Kelly knew this moment would be very emotional for her patients. She knew Jason, especially, was a very private person. She felt it best to try and do what she could to help make it even the slightest bit easier.

“Okay, we're starting with baby B, your baby girl.” Kelly placed the probe over Sam's lower left side.

Dr. Lee took her time. She pointed out the happy strong little heartbeats as the heart pulsed on the screen. Their baby girl seemed completely unharmed. Dr. Lee gave their baby girl a glowing report for her physical.

“Okay, now we're going to take a look at baby A, your baby boy. Are you ready?” Kelly gave a pause to confirm with Sam and Jason.

“Yes, please.” Sam couldn't hold back a smile.

Jason just nodded solemnly and Carly held her breath. Dr. Lee smiled sadly and nodded before moving the probe to the upper right side of Sam's belly.

Kelly was dumbfounded. She blinked twice. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! There was movement from baby A, their baby boy. Not just movement, there was a heartbeat! Dr. Lee was in shock, but put her game face on. She needed a second opinion before she broke this news to the parents. She could not give them this kind of news unless she was certain.

Monica walked in at that moment. She'd just finished her double-shift and wanted to stop by to check on Sam one more time before going home. She felt so bad for Sam and her son for losing another child. Jason may not have been baby Lila's biological father, but Monica knew first hand how little biology mattered when it came to the love of a child. She couldn't love Emily or Jason more if they were her own blood. She knew Jason felt the same way about baby Lila. She was very surprised to see Sam's light on with so much activity in the room at this time of night and prayed nothing else had gone wrong.

“Dr. Quartermaine, would you mind verifying something for me?” Dr. Lee was more than happy to have a cardiologist as her second opinion.

“Certainly.” Monica made her way over to the screen.

Dr. Lee positioned the probe over baby B. Dr. Quartermaine confirmed that everything looked perfectly normal and the heartbeat was strong. Dr. Lee then put the probe over baby A again. Monica looked at Dr. Lee in amazement as she put her hand to her mouth. She nodded her head yes, seeing immediately what Dr. Lee needed confirmed.

The heart monitors were turned up and now two fetal heartbeats could be heard both loud and strong and almost in sync with one another, but growing more out of sync with every beat, as they should be since Dr. Lee had monitored these babies very closely and knew what was typical for the age and movement of each baby and that baby B always had a much faster heart rate.

“Sam, Jason, I don't know how to tell you this, but I can see and hear and Dr. Quartermaine confirmed that we both see and hear two fetal heartbeats. Both baby B and baby A are alive and well.” Dr. Lee had never experienced this in her career and couldn't help getting teary-eyed and swallowing the lump in her throat as she smiled.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I knew it!” Sam let go of Carly's hand and wiped her tears of happiness.

“Yes, this is a miracle. Both of your miracle babies right here little mama.” Carly nudged her belly gently with the palm of her hand.

Sam beamed up at Carly and leaned over to accept her hug.

“I'm so happy for you both.” Carly smiled brightly.

“Are you sure? Are you really sure? You told me we lost him. I thought we lost him. I told Sam our son died, but now you tell me he's not! How could this happen? What the hell happened?” Jason started off his questions in disbelief and fear until it ended in anger.

“I'm so very sorry. I can assure you this has never happened to me before. You watched along with us as the two separate fetal heartbeats fell into only one. Ordinarily, we perform an ultrasound to verify what was observed on the fetal monitor. As you know, the ultrasound was put off. Still, the chances of ultrasound disproving the findings of an absence of a heartbeat on the fetal monitor is rare in high risk situations like this. We had every reason to believe your son didn't survive.” Dr. Lee felt so horrible for putting this couple through this torturous ordeal.

“Something you just said, Dr. Lee, I think I know what happened. I read a case study once where a set of twins heartbeats actually synced up. This was before ultrasound was standard practice in obstetrics. Everyone was surprised when both babies were born alive and healthy as they thought one had surely passed. I think somehow for some reason, maybe the medication, maybe by divine intervention, your babies heartbeats synced up. I say divine intervention Jason, because it wasn't until those babies heartbeats synced that Sam and your baby girl's heartbeats stabilized. I was in the room with you Jason and I saw and heard the same thing. This is a terrible thing for you both to have endured, but such a rare thing I don't think Dr. Lee could be faulted.” Monica offered this calm explanation to her son and hoped it helped in some small way, because she knew what it cost his soul to have to sit by his wife's bedside and tell Sam she'd lost another child.

“Of course not, Dr. Lee, Monica, we understand. We're just so grateful both of our babies are still alive and here with us.” Sam rubbed her left hand on Jason's shoulder and grabbed his right hand with hers.

“Yeah, I'm relieved my wife, daughter, and son are all alive and healthy.” Jason gave a small smile as he tried to make himself adjust to this shocking turn of events.

“We're going to continue to keep the fetal monitors and your monitors on you and I'll do another ultrasound before you're released as well.” Dr. Lee spoke.

“When can I go home?”

“I'll have to confer with the rest of your doctors. If everything is good, then maybe only a couple more days.” Dr. Lee wagered.

“A couple more days?” Sam just wanted to be home with her husband and both babies.

“Sam, please, don't fight the doctors. I almost lost you and I know now I wouldn't survive if it actually happened.” Jason held her hand and tried to blink back the salt water.

Sam placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over it.

“I'll follow doctor's orders to the letter, if it means a safe delivery for these two.” She smoothed her other hand over her pregnant belly and kept one on the love of her life.

“Good. Good. Well, I'll leave you to get your rest. I'll be by to check on you in the morning.” Dr. Lee smiled at the couple that couldn't take their eyes off each other. Their story truly was one for the ages, epic.

“Sam, Jason, I'm so very happy for you. I can't wait to meet both of my grand babies, but I better be on my way home now before Alan calls out a search party.” Monica joked.

“Thank you, mom.” Jason stood and gave his mother a hug.

He never called her mom, but in this moment it just felt right. Monica couldn't hold back her tears.

“I love you, Jason. I love you with all of my heart.” She hugged her son even tighter.

“I love you too.” Jason confessed.

Monica smiled with tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. She felt her son coming back to her very slowly, but surely. She and Dr. Lee made their exit together.

“I think I better go too.” Carly gave Sam another hug before walking around to Jason.

“I'm so thankful you and Sam got your miracle. Nobody deserves happiness more than you two.” Carly gave Jason a big hug.

“Are you going to be alright getting home?” Jason worried.

“I'll be fine. Sonny insisted I take his limo. The driver is just downstairs waiting. I told him I'd be here all day, but you know how stubborn Sonny can be. Anyway, he thinks if I have his limo, then I'll be more tempted to go back to his place to get my car.” Carly rolled her eyes.

“Well, the boys are staying there. It makes sense that you would want to spend time there with them.” Jason tried to offer a reasonable argument for Sonny. He wasn't sure why. He'd gone to great lengths to try and stay out of their way this time around, but Sonny was his friend too and he wasn't there to defend himself. He guessed it was simply out of male solidarity that he felt the need to speak up.

“Pf-ft. Jason, please, this is the song and dance Sonny and I are famous for taking to a whole new level. Whatever. When I figure out what I want, then I may or may not let him know.” Carly said with a wicked grin.

“Just follow your heart and be true to what you want and you can't go wrong.” Jason offered the best piece of advice he'd ever taken himself to his dearest friend.

“Will do.” She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

“Take care of my niece and nephew, little mama.” Carly smiled wide at Sam before turning to leave.

“I will. Oh and your niece and nephew said they would really love lunch from Kelly's tomorrow!” Sam half shouted as Carly was nearly out the door.

“Pepper salad and chocolate milk, right?” Carly winked.

“Can't wait.” Sam smiled.

Carly hit the lights and pulled the door closed on her way out. Jason smirk-smiled and shook his head knowing a big fat bacon cheeseburger and malted milkshake was in Sam's near future.

Sam moved over in her bed and threw her covers down padding the empty space beside her. Jason stood, removed his boots and climbed in next to his wife. She turned into him and rested her head on his chest as he held her close. Jason stroked her hair with his right hand as Sam clasped his left hand in hers. They intertwined both hands together as they rested over their now sleeping little miracles. Both of their babies were holding on strong and Sam now knew she would hold onto them even stronger, because she now had Jason's strong hands to help hold on too.

She was finally able to drift off to sleep in his arms. Jason loved falling asleep with Sam in his arms. He listened to her breaths and felt her heart beat settle and her chest rise and fall and drifted off with a smile on his face as he held his family close with both hands.


	26. Chapter 26

-Sonny's Private Jet-

Luke relaxed back into his soft leather seat savoring his third helping of Sonny's favorite scotch, the good stuff, and smiled a sly celebratory grin as the pilot announced overhead they were cleared for landing. Ah, home. He'd been away for weeks, off on Carly's mission. Luke was never one for staying in one place long. Still, he had to admit, if only to himself, it would be nice to check in on Cowboy and give his Leslie Lu a squeeze.

He glanced over smirking and shaking his head at his unconscious co-passenger. The man was in for a world of hurt when he woke up. Screwing with Jason Morgan, even worse, screwing with Jason Morgan's wife was something this man was about to regret for whatever short remainder of his life was left. Price you pay in this line of work. The grift was a world based entirely on survival of the fittest.

Luke's thoughts drifted back to his conversation hours earlier alerting Carly of his success. Finally weeks of coddling and chumming up to his mark paid off. To hear Carly tell it, Luke wasted her time and money lounging on the beaches of the finest resort, chartering fishing vessels, and covering extravagant meals and bar tabs for him and his new friends. Not true at all. Well, mostly untrue. His niece had raw talent, sure. Her natural ability to manipulate and lie were incredibly admirable, but Carly didn't have the experience to grasp the finesse that went into working a mark long-term. Especially one as well connected as Jean-Carl De Larousse.

Carly was great at the short con. She used her charms to score her prize almost immediately and she was pretty good at it, he had to admit. But the best cons left their mark clueless that they'd even been conned. That meant the con man could return again and again to the same mark and run a different game. Carly did this over and over with Sonny and Jason, though he suspected by now they were both wise to all her tricks and simply opted to give in only to avoid her relentless hounding.

However, the long con required more skill than Carly yet possessed and more patience than he thought the girl would ever attain, but almost always offered a much higher payout. Luke was flawless in all, but a pure master when it came to the long con. Carly knew this and it was the reason she enlisted his help. He had to half smile in approval of his niece's show of good sense, for once.

That man was their ticket to prove Ric's involvement with Alcazar's money laundering. It took nearly every waking moment of the last several weeks and a fair bit more money than he ever believed Caroline would part with, but Luke finally held all the documentation needed to disbar Ric and throw his ass in jail.

A few nights ago Jean-Carl, the account rep for the holding companies held in Ric's name, let slip he kept personal records of all his accounts. Jean-Carl was not a stupid man and after careful plying of liquor and subtle prodding by Luke, he revealed what Luke hoped to hear. Jean-Carl knew those records might one day save the lifestyle he'd grown accustomed to if the law ever caught on to what he was doing. Those records may very well also save his life, should his less than altruistic business clients ever decide to tie up loose ends.

No. Jean-Carl was not a stupid man, but fortunately for Luke he was a man with a taste of the finer things such as the $1,200.00 bottle of scotch they'd put a large dent in that night. Luke managed to narrow down the location of Jean-Carl's files fairly easy. Like most men with a true knowledge of the banking industry, Jean-Carl would never trust one to safely hold something as important as the balance of his life. As a man familiar with the incredibly advanced capabilities of cyber-terrorists, Mr. De Larousse would also never settle for keeping those records solely in digital format. Jean-Carl would want a hard copy and he'd want it close.

The rest was child's play. Luke waited until Jean-Carl passed out, located the hidden file cabinet behind a fake wall in a closet, and made off with copies of everything he needed and more. He left no trace that he'd ever touched anything. Best of all, his cover and friendship was still in play should Luke ever need to return. As far as Jean-Carl would ever know, Luke was called away on important business matters back in Europe. Luke had grinned all the way back to his suite on his way to clear out. It was almost daylight and he was due to meet his next mark at the airport in a few hours.

Locating and working Victor Keen was far too easy after all the exercise Jean-Carl had given Luke's savvy. He'd found Victor a few days ago at a bar on a beach in Costa Rica and had drawn Victor in like a 22 year old stripper to a 90 year old money bag. He'd overheard Luke's boisterous discussion about his killing in recent investments and sidled right up to him at the bar. The man was small time and hungry to hit the big league just as Luke suspected.

A few days later, there Luke was meeting Victor to escort him via private jet to tour the companies first hand before committing any money. Rookie mistake on Victor's part accepting candy from a stranger or, in this case, an old-fashioned full of scotch. Luke had dosed it and now the man was headed back to Port Charles to face the music, a death march if Victor wasn't careful.

-General Hospital – Maternity Ward-

Jason lowered the volume on the television as Sam snuggled into his side. She'd fallen asleep against him while watching the Medical Detectives marathon on Court TV. Jason smirked. It was one of her favorite shows. She'd told him once it was entertaining and informative to see the rookie mistakes that got people taken down.

He ran his fingers over her shoulder as he held her in his arm. There was no place else he wanted to be at that particular moment. In fact, at that particular moment, there was no place he could imagine he'd ever want to be more than there, now, with her. 

He was still trying to relax into the happiness that his unborn son was still safe inside her along with their baby girl. Only yesterday they'd grieved for their son, but the doctors were wrong. Both of Sam and Jason's babies were safe. It was a miracle and he was so very thankful, but it was still hard to trust after living the nightmare of such a loss.

He squeezed Sam closer to him and softly kissed the top of her head. His lips lingered there against her warm scalp enjoying the intoxicating scent of her hair and his heart swelled with love. He couldn't understand how it was possible to feel so deeply for any one person the way he felt for her. He'd never felt anything like it in his life before and, holding her now, was certain he could never feel this much for anyone else. Ever. Sam owned his heart and he knew he was a better man for it, for knowing her, loving her, and having her love him.

Sam stirred awake and he felt her head shift under his lips as she nuzzled her cheek and nose against his chest. Her outstretched hand gave a gentle tickling scratch to his abs a brief moment before she spoke.

“Mm. Waking up in your arms like this makes being stuck in a hospital almost worth it.” She smiled softly.

“Almost?”

“Yeah, almost, but I can think of a few other things that would make it totally worth staying.” Sam looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, raised eyebrow and that sexy smile he loved.

“Sam, we're in a hospital. You have a team of doctors and nurses, not to mention Carly, that might walk in any minute.” Jason knew that look, loved that look, but it really wasn't the time or place for what that look implied.

“I'm surprised, Jason. I thought you were a man that knew how to get things done. You mean to tell me, you're unable to think of a way to make it happen? Hm, maybe you just don't want it bad enough. Maybe you've grown tired of it already. I hear that happens in some marriages.” Sam stared directly into his eyes as she challenged him.

“Is that it? Have I lost my touch?” Sam asked coyly as her hand squeezed his upper thigh and rubbed him hard over his jean-clad crotch.

Jason let out a guttural moan as Sam's hand convinced him to take action. He stood from the bed abruptly, noting her discontented sigh as he pulled away. He grabbed the spare linens off the counter that housekeeping left earlier and threw a sheet over the door effectively covering its small window. He shut the door and pushed the heavy sleeping chair in front of it to block entry since there was no locking mechanism on the door itself. He then drew the blinds and hit the lights off before turning his attention back to his sexy wife.

Sam licked her lips and bit her bottom one. Damn. His movements were so fast, so efficient. He'd secured her hospital room in less than two minutes. It was hot how quick his brain worked and how swift his body moved when he wanted something and right now his deep blue eyes grew dark with passion revealing he wanted her. There was no stopping the automatic response her body had to his stare. She was wet for him now.

“I want you naked.” Sam spoke in that pleading, breathless way only Jason's look and touch ever evoked from her.

Jason gleaned his eyes along her rounded curves and smiled. He was going to tease her for a change. It was always a personal challenge to see just how wet he could make her before he ever laid his hands on her. He stepped to the side from the end of the bed giving her a better view.

He lifted a foot up to his hands roughly removing one boot and sock at a time. He grabbed the bottom of his black tee and lifted it slow over his golden toned abs and rib cage crossing it up slowly over his arms as he unpeeled the tight fabric from his bulging pectorals. The shirt hid his smile at her audible moan as he pulled it up over his head before tossing it to the counter. 

She could barely take it. She wanted him so bad. He stood there barefoot in only his jeans and the lust and wanting in his eyes caused her legs and hips to grind in small circles to ease the need building within as her pulse throbbed between her legs.

Jason kept his ravenous gaze on Sam's eyes as he stripped for her. His hand found the button on his jeans and unzipped slowly over the stiffness forming there. He pushed them down along with his boxers stepping out of them and kicking them behind him on the floor. 

He stood before her completely nude allowing her to take him in and delighting in the way her lower body moved in an achingly slow rhythm that longed to be touched. He grabbed his shaft as he watched her and stroked as he imagined how wet she must be right now, how slick and smooth. His thickness swelled under his fist at the memory of being inside her, but he released his grip afraid to lose it. He wasn't ready to lose it yet. He wanted, needed, it to be Sam's touch that drove him over the edge.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Watching as Jason stroked got her so hot she was burning up, melting from the inside out, and the proof was pooled between her legs and spilling down her thighs. She threw the covers down off the bed and patted the empty spot beside her, but he didn't lie down.

He walked over to her bed taking the remote in hand. Careful not to hit the call button, he hit another button instead and Sam's bed began to lower. He stopped as her mouth became level to his erection and smirked down at her.

She grinned up at him needing no further encouragement and moved in on him grabbing his ass in one hand and shaft in the other. She held him up and away from his balls allowing her tongue to show them love, licking lightly at first before prodding with a stiffened tongue. She rubbed her soft lips against them and sucked one at a time as her tongue went soft and slick massaging them in her mouth with a hum.

Jason exhaled sharply as he felt the vibration against Sam's soft tongue and sweltering mouth. He clenched as she dug her nails into his ass cheeks and pushed himself closer to her. She pulled back giving him a sly smile before running her glistening hot tongue up the underside. Her lower lip rubbed behind her tongue as her mouth slid up and over, onto him fully. He watched, mesmerized, as her head and hand moved in and out on him while he stood in the middle of her hospital room completely exposed.

Sam smiled inside at his erratic breathing as every plunge took him further and further into her mouth. She felt him grow as she worked him and reveled in the feeling of his hardness in her mouth. He wouldn't last much longer and she couldn't wait for his release. She grew wetter still with the thought of him responding so powerfully to her touch as he softly moaned her name and pet her hair.

Holy Hell! He was about to lose it. He grabbed the back of her head by her hair and grasped it tight, his hand riding as she sucked him.

“Sammmm. Mmm, baby. I'm gonna come.” He managed to get out between heavy breaths.

Ever the gentleman, he always let her know to give her the chance to pull away. Occasionally, he enjoyed releasing over her beautiful breasts or ass as he rubbed himself against them. Today, she refused to let go and he was glad for it. It was like she read his mind and knew he needed her full contact as long as possible. 

It would be a few more months before he could safely take her the way he wanted, but damn she was worth the wait. He closed his eyes comparing the similarities of her soft hot mouth clinging to him now as her hot wet walls always did. The mere thought was all it took.

His toes curled painfully against the cold tile floor and his entire body tensed. He thrust once more, good and hard, as he held her pressed against him. His butt cheeks clenched uncontrollably as he tightened and pulsed over and over shooting wave after wave as she swallowed.

He stood still a moment as his muscles relaxed and his breathing regulated. His legs were weakened by the intense experience forcing him to lean his knees against the bedside for support. Sam cleaned him up lovingly with a final loving kiss before looking up and releasing a devilish giggle at the starstruck look on his face. She rose to her knees and Jason pet her hair and leaned to meet her for a tender kiss that quickly grew in passion.

Their tongues melted together in his mouth, then hers. He pulled away gently biting her lip before moving to her neck. Her hot wet kisses covered his chest. Jason sucked at the pulse on her neck as Sam slowly turned her attention to his hardened nipples. It was the first time Jason ever appreciated the over-exposed simplicity of a hospital gown as he ripped the flimsy cotton ties leaving Sam in only her panties. 

He moved his mouth slowly to her breasts gently caressing them in his hands as he guided them into his mouth to suck. She clutched his shoulders for balance arching her chest forward as she bit her lip to restrain her moans of pure pleasure.

Jason wrapped one arm around her lower back for support as the other gripped her butt. His fingers kneaded her backside as his mouth seduced her front and he stood tall once more with so much love in his touch as he gingerly brushed his lips over hers. Sam wrapped her arms under his and around his back massaging his smooth skin with her fingertips as she pulled him closer to enjoy the feel of hot skin on skin. She kissed him deeply several long moments before he pulled away and turned her from him as she stood on the bed on bended knees.

She leaned her bare back against his hard chest and couldn't help exhale deeply as he leaned down to kiss her neck, his hot breath and tongue tickling her ear. He pressed one arm just above her swollen belly to hold her close as his right hand massaged up her thigh. He smiled against her neck as his fingers reached her inner thigh and slid against the wetness. This might be a personal best, he thought and grinned as he bit and sucked on her shoulder.

He pressed further until his fingers found the source, cold fingers contrasting against her heat as he rubbed between her legs. He turned his hand in a thumbs down position contouring it to the curve of her body and held it in the rigid arched position as it rubbed against her swollen clitoris and entered soft warmth.

Sam bucked her hips as his fat thumb pushed inside her and slowly pulled back against her throbbing button. One arm rested on his above her belly with their fingers intertwined as her other hand searched to the back of his neck to clutch his hair as he kissed and bit the delicate curve of her neck. He continued the slow tortuous strokes until she couldn't contain herself any longer and moaned his name pleading for more.

Jason pulled away and eased Sam down on the bed leaning in for a gentle kiss, tender. He nuzzled her nose with a little smile before grabbing a pillow and throwing it on the floor at the end of the bed. She moved down toward him as he planted his knees on the pillow. His hands smoothed against her as he kissed her legs and removed her panties lifting her legs over his shoulders before his mouth pressed knowingly between them. Teasingly, his fervor increased as he felt her body respond.

She dug her calves and heels into his back and arched her hips into him as he massaged her with his hands and tongue. The combination of persistent movement and sucking from her lover was more pleasure than she could withstand. If she bit her lip any harder, she would surely need stitches. She knew they were in a hospital with hundreds of people on their floor alone, but the bliss of his touch was too much to endure silently.

“Oh, God, Jassssson. Yes. Yesssss! Don't stop. Don't ever stop loving me!” Sam cried in ecstasy as her body shuddered and trembled against his lips and hands.

Jason smiled at his success and placed several more soft wet kisses against her thighs to calm her before moving up over her body. He then grabbed the discarded covers and pulled them over the both of them as he laid back on the bed with Sam once again in his arms. Her naked body cuddling into his, they laid there contentedly reveling in the afterglow.

“I couldn't, you know.” Jason brushed his fingertips lightly against Sam's arms.

“Couldn't what?” Sam glanced up puzzled to see his face.

“Ever stop loving you, physically impossible.” He explained as he kissed her on her forehead.

“I love the way you love me.” She smiled up at him stroking his cheek and moving up to kiss him full on the lips.

“I feel the same way.” Jason held her close.

“I love you, Jason, with all my heart. That's why as much as I want to keep you all to myself, I don't think you should miss out on your son going home today. I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't deny you a chance to hold him before being discharged this morning.” Sam smoothed her hand over his chest and noticed his heart pump harder against her hand as she spoke.

“I'm not going anywhere. I only want to be here with you.” Jason shifted to hold her in both arms. 

He didn't want to have anything to do with Elizabeth. He'd saved her and their son's life and she repaid him by allowing Ric to arrest him when Sam needed him most. He had time to figure out what to do about his son with her. Right now, he was exactly where he needed and wanted to be.

“It's okay, you know? I don't want you to feel like you have to keep your love for your son or desire to be with him hidden from me. I love you and I'll love your son, unconditionally.” Sam moved so that she could look into Jason's eyes as they talked.

He half smiled at her as he brushed her hair out of her face with a gentle caress as he held her.

“It isn't that Sam. I just, I don't know how to explain it exactly. I don't feel the connection. I went to the nursery after he was born. Bobbie was there. She let me hold him and I flashed back to when Michael was an infant and I held him for the first time. My heart swelled at that memory, but the feelings... the feelings I should have for my son didn't come rushing over me like they did when I held Michael, or your baby girl. I... I don't know why, but I just don't feel the same way for him. Why is it that I could actually feel my heart grow with love when I held Michael and baby Lila for the first time, but not my biological child? I mean, it was nothing more than the first time I held Morgan. I felt love for him, but it wasn't the same as with Michael and the baby we lost. It makes me wonder. What, what kind of father am I going to be to our children if I can't even love the one that's already here the right way?” Jason couldn't look in her eyes by the time he'd finished confessing.

Sam's heart broke a little for her husband. She clutched his chin for him to look at her.

“Hey. Hey, Jason. You are going to be a wonderful father to all of your children. You are. The way you love Michael and loved my baby, our baby? It's all the proof anyone needs. I think it's exactly like you said. In a way, you're no more attached to Elizabeth's baby than you were with Morgan and that isn't your fault. I think with all of the fighting and stress, you've been forced to distance yourself emotionally from him. Yes, you know you're his father, but I don't think you've allowed yourself to think like his dad and that is what you were to Michael and the little girl we lost and to our little ones right here. Those feelings will come the more time you spend with him. It's just going to take more time.” Sam leaned her head against his and kissed his cheek.

“I hope you're right. I love you, love you all so much.” Jason smoothed his hand over their babies.

“We love you too.” Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“We better shower and dress before Epiphany realizes that door is blocked and calls security on us.” Jason noted as he stood naked from the covers suddenly terrified at the thought of the bull dog nurse barging her way through the barricade.

Sam giggled as he hurried her into the private bathroom collecting his clothes as they went.

-Greystone Manor-

“What part don't you understand, Sonny, about 'not going to discuss this with you now'?” Ugh, the man was so hardheaded.

Carly didn't have the time or desire to do this with him right now. Luke was due to touch down at the airport any moment with that scum Victor. Sonny needed to make sure he didn't get away again before they got some answers. Their relationship status was something that would have to wait. She knew she'd been putting the discussion off for weeks, but why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? 

Things were good between them right now. Actually, they'd been extra extra good since the night of Sam and Jason's wedding, though Carly refused to admit that to anyone. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself until recently, but damned if she wasn't finding more and more reasons to stay in Sonny's life lately. She'd even been seeing less and less of Jax, even though she still felt pulled to him as well.

Ugh. Not again. After she'd worked so hard to be free of him? God, the thought of her and Sonny making another go of it scared her witless and tired her out before they even started. She loved him and always would, but she had no idea if she'd ever be able to allow herself to go back to him. She was enjoying where they were right now. Great friends with occasional benefits. Any other man would be happy as hell for her lack of commitment, but not Sonny. He liked to own things and relationships and most of the fun for him was in the chase. This knowledge is what kept Carly in her current holding pattern with him despite her love for him and desire to live happily with him and their children.

“Listen, I know you're scared to talk about us Carly. I'm scared too. We're in such a good place. I love it. I love you. I just don't want to lose what we have to anyone else. I know how great we can be and I want that again. I want you.” Sonny spoke sincerely.

“I know. I know, Sonny, and I promise we will talk about it, okay, but right now I need your help. It's business.” Carly could never resist him when he spoke from his heart, but she needed him to focus.

“What about business? Carly, you agreed with Jason to stay out of it and let us handle it.” Sonny slipped immediately into boss mode.

“No. I never said I would let go. I agreed not to be involved in the field work, unless Jason asked for my help, which is precisely why I'm here. Jason is with Sam right now and after the hell they've been through the last couple of days, they deserve some alone time. I don't want to bug Jason with this, but I need muscle so here I am.” Carly waited for Sonny to acknowledge her.

“Alright, alright, so something is going down and you didn't want to bother Jason. Good. Now, why the hell do you need muscle?”

“Luke called. He found Victor and he's on the way back to Port Charles with him now. Your jet is due to land with them any minute. Luke's going to need some help getting him through customs and tucked away somewhere until we can get some answers from him.” Carly explained.

“My jet? Was anyone planning on asking me, or hell, even running it by me? Ugh, what am I talking about of course you weren't. Never mind. Look, I'll have a couple of men meet Luke at the strip with instructions to take him to one of our safe houses. Did he have any luck with the other thing?” Sonny poured himself a drink awaiting her answer. It wasn't after-hours, hell, it wasn't even after noon, but he had a feeling he was going to need it by the time he was done talking to her.

“Yes. Actually, he scored big time. We have everything we need to naaail...” Carly paused mid-sentence due to a commotion taking place in Sonny's foyer.

“I'm sorry boss.” Max apologized as two uniformed officers barged in behind Ric.

“Good Morning, Sonny. Carly,” Ric sneered.

“Awful early for visitors, Ric. I've got a busy day ahead of me, so maybe we could do this another time.” Sonny sat his drink down.

“Sorry to disappoint big brother, but I'm afraid this won't wait another day. I'm here to bring you in for questioning in the disappearance of Lorenzo Alcazar.” Ric held Sonny's wicked gaze.

“You can't be serious.” Sonny half laughed.

“This is ridiculous! Sonny was in the hospital the night Lorenzo went missing, Ric. You were with him!” Carly fumed!

“Easy, Carly, I'll handle it.” Sonny reassured her.

“There's nothing to be handled, Sonny. You have two choices. The easy way, or the hard way.” Ric said motioning to the two officers.

“Oh, baby brother, there are a lot more ways this could go down and we both know it, but for now, I'll play along nicely.” Sonny didn't want to get into anything with Carly there.

She was too emotional and might let something slip about Luke and Victor. He walked over to her and pulled her glare from Ric to focus on him and tamped down a smile. She was a pit bull on the verge of attack.

“Carly, listen, I know we weren't going to bother Jason with this, but you need to tell him what we just discussed a minute ago. He'll know how to handle it. I also need you to call Diane and have her meet me down at the station.” Sonny ordered softly.

“No, Sonny, this isn't right. You should just tell everybody Riii,” Carly was interrupted as Sonny placed his finger over her lips.

“Hey, shh-shh no. No, don't worry about me, okay? Diane and I have got this.” Sonny reassured as he lowered his finger from her lips and caressed her cheek.

“Okay. I'm going to call Diane right now and then Jason. Besides, I know for a fact the reign of harassment from the current D.A.'s office is about to come to an abrupt end.” Carly cut her eyes to Ric with a vicious knowing smile that made Ric squirm.

-General Hospital – Maternity Ward-

“Here, let me get that, Elizabeth. You shouldn't strain yourself.” Lucky reached for the diaper bag to hand Elizabeth.

“Lucky, I'm alright. Really, they wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't okay.” Elizabeth smiled at her husband amazed at how gracious he'd been about the last minute change of plans.

“Well, there's no point taking any chances. I'm just glad you called. I'm so happy to be the one to take you and my son home after all.” Lucky leaned over to admire the chubby pink newborn fast asleep in his little hospital bassinet.

Elizabeth's smile faded. She wished in that moment with all her heart Lucky was his father. He was a changed man, because of this baby. He'd turned his whole life around and things were better than ever for him now with work and with her too. They were true friends again.

Originally, she'd planned to have Ric pick them up from the hospital. She knew it was inevitable that Lucky would bond with the baby he thought was his, but the guilt was unbearable every time she saw Lucky with him. She opted to set a slower pace by having Ric take her home, but he'd called very early that morning to say some urgent business had come up and he would be unable to make it. 

Elizabeth called Lucky and now there he was, no questions asked, after she'd already refused him earlier to do that very thing. He was the man she'd fallen in love with again, confident and totally devoted. She pushed the guilt away allowing herself to live in the beautiful dream that this was her family; Lucky was her husband and the only father of her two boys.

“So, are you sure you like the name?” Elizabeth asked again.

“Love it. Jacob Martin Spencer has a nice ring to it. Besides, it's a family name and I know how much that means to you. It's just like you to be so thoughtful.” Lucky smiled at his wife and his heart filled with love.

“Well, I think we're all set to go. We've signed all our release forms and I have all the instructions.” Elizabeth strapped baby Jake in his infant car seat.

“Why don't you sit in the wheelchair and I'll hand Jake to you in his seat so I can wheel you both out?” Lucky moved the wheelchair closer to Elizabeth's bed.

Elizabeth agreed as she sat in the chair.

“I just want to make one quick stop on our way out, if you don't mind. I want to check on Sam before we go.” Lucky hoped Elizabeth wouldn't mind the quick stop as they literally had to pass her room anyway.

“Oh, Lucky. I don't think that's such a good idea with the baby and all after they just lost their son.” Elizabeth couldn't imagine what Lucky was thinking suggesting such a thing.

“No. Elizabeth, didn't you hear? I'm sorry. I would have told you, but I thought with the way this hospital's grape vine works... Sam didn't lose the baby after all. They did an ultrasound and it turns out both babies are just fine, strong heartbeats and everything.” Lucky smiled bright.

“Oh that's wonderful! How did you find out before me?” Elizabeth wondered aloud.

“I stopped by after my shift late last night. I wanted to check on you and the baby. You were both sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, but I ran into Jason at the nurse's desk. He asked about you and the baby and I offered my condolences and that's when he told me the great news. Anyway, Jason mentioned how worn out Sam was and I didn't want to congratulate her last night, but I thought since we have to go by her room on the way out anyway it would be nice for us to wish them well together.” Lucky tried to read Elizabeth for her reaction.

“Of course, you're right, but promise we'll make it quick? I'm really anxious to get Jake home. Cameron is dying to show his baby brother his new room.” Elizabeth smiled on the outside as her stomach churned in knots.

The last thing she wanted to do was see Jason right now, especially with Lucky and Sam in the same room. She prayed Carly wouldn't be hovering. For a split second she wished Ric hadn't canceled.

“Thanks, Elizabeth. I know your friendship with Jason is on rocky ground, but Jason saved you and our son. I just can't see him ever hurting either one of you. The least we can do is wish them the same kind of happiness we have with our little miracle.” Lucky couldn't help thinking of his son that way.

Baby Jake could have died before he was ever born if Jason hadn't managed to cross the flooded street and retrieve Elizabeth. Elizabeth nearly died anyway. He didn't approve of Jason's illegal activities and they may never get along, but Lucky couldn't help feel a debt of gratitude toward the man every time he looked at his family still safe and happy.

After a fair amount of cooing over the baby from the hospital staff, Lucky pushed Elizabeth and baby Jake down the hall toward the exit. He slowed as they came to Sam's room and noticed a sheet hanging half way over the closed door. Odd. He was just about to knock on the door when he heard it, they heard it. Hell, the whole floor probably heard it.

“Oh, God, Jassssson. Yes. Yesssss! Don't stop. Don't ever stop loving me!” It was clearly Sam's voice and she was clearly very... excited.

Elizabeth's stomach lurched and a pain stabbed her heart imagining what Jason was doing to Sam that very moment behind that door. Her face reddened. She wanted to slink away and forget the moment ever happened. Baby Jake stirred in his seat and gave what looked like a grin.

“Uh, sounds like she and Jason are... busy. Now's probably not a good time.” Lucky couldn't help chuckle and guiltily wonder how amazing it would be to have a lover like Sam.

“Um, yeah. Let's just go, please, Lucky.” Elizabeth hadn't felt that queasy since her first trimester.

-PCPD – Interrogation Room-

“Detective, I'd like to speak with the witness alone.” Ric announced as the young officer nodded and left.

“Just what the hell do you think you're up to Ric?” Sonny's mind boggled.

“I received a phone call at home late last night. The mayor wanted to know exactly why I haven't pursued one of the top suspects in the disappearance of one of our town's most notable citizens. I made my best attempt to avoid this outcome, but the mayor was quite insistent I pursue this angle if I intended to keep my job. I figured I'd bring you in, get an official statement and leave it at that.” Ric explained quickly.

“Well, why the hell didn't you just call me and tell me that in the first place? You had to drag me in by uniforms?” Sonny knew his brother enjoyed making the scene with the reporters out front.

“This is good for both of us considering our relationship. I show the mayor and community my office is tough on crime regardless of the criminal's relation. You come off to sympathizers as the unfairly targeted coffee importer.” Ric hoped Sonny saw his logic.

He really needed Sonny on his side if he had any chance of preventing Morgan from gunning for him, literally.

“Fine. I'll take this at face value. The only reason you called me in was due to pressure from the mayor, but I won't be giving any statement without my attorney present.” Sonny issued flatly.

“As well you shouldn't.” Diane swung in briefcase in hand closing the door behind her.

“I need a moment alone with my client.” Diane directed to Ric.

“As you wish. Let me know when you're ready.” Ric ignored the attorney opting to keep a connection with Sonny before turning to leave.

“Alright, spill!.” Diane ordered in her usual direct fashion.

Ric says he was pressured by the mayor to bring me in for questioning on Alcazar's disappearance.” Sonny began.

“Right. Well, what is your statement, exactly? I've already gotten some details on the case. We'll need to establish your whereabouts for the entire evening until near midnight.” Diane prodded.

“I was at my house until I left to meet Ric at the hospital around 8. He called the meeting and set the location. Ric wanted neutral ground to discuss Alexis and the custody situation. There was an accident that left me with this cut on my head. I ended up stuck in the ER until nearly 3am. All of this can be proven from watching the hospital's security footage.” Sonny brushed it off.

“Eh-huh. Of course it can and that is exactly what you will tell them. You'll offer that and nothing more. You'll wait for my direction before answering any further questions. Clear?” Diane peered skeptically.

“Clear.” Boy, this woman was bossier than Carly, but she was damn good and in the end he knew Diane would have him home before the ice in his drink melted which is why he put up with her.

-General Hospital – Maternity Ward-

“Spinelli, are you sure you have to go? Stay. Have breakfast with us, please. Mike brought us one of everything on the menu.” Sam was downright giddy with every little thing in her world right now.

“Sincerest apologies, Goddess. Duties call. I simply wanted to extend my gleeful sentiments with the littlest Morgans health and well-being and, of course, to deliver your laptop so you may converse with Goddess Mother at will.” Spinelli was overjoyed to see two of his favorite people so happy.

“Spinelli,” Jason's voice was serious.

“No worries, Stone Cold. I assure you I've learned my lesson. You will be notified immediately at the least little blip across my radar.” Spinelli rushed to reassure his boss and mentor.

“No. Spinelli, I know. I was just going to say... thanks. Thank you for knowing me well enough to know calling about Sam was the right thing to do no matter what and thank you for all of your hard work the past few weeks. I know between my work load and Carly's you must have been working pretty much non-stop. I want you to know I respect and admire your dedication. I appreciate it.” Jason felt bad giving the young kid such a hard time once he thought about how hard he worked to help bring Ric down all to protect him and Sam.

“Uh, Stone Cold, your words are indeed most kind and more than generous considering my failure to maintain the unbroken trust you...” 

“Stop. Spinelli, forget it. It was Carly. I understand. We're good now. I have faith it'll never happen again.” Jason hoped the kid would stop being so hard on himself.

“A very heart felt thanks to you, Stone Cold, I, uh. I... thank you.” Spinelli was nearly moved to tears.

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. I have a date with destiny.” Spinelli smiled brightly leaving Sam and Jason both to ponder what that possibly meant.

Sam elevated her bed to a better sitting position and readjusted her pillows as Jason pushed the bed tray over with her laptop, web cam, and microphone.

“Okay. Are you ready?” Sam asked as she logged in.

“Ready for what?” Jason was intentionally obtuse.

“Sit.” Sam ordered slapping her hand on the bed next to her.

“Alexis would much rather have a conversation with you alone. I'm sure you both could use some mother daughter time.” Jason hated that web cam chatting contraption Sam tried to get him to sit in on when she spoke with Alexis.

“Jason, I know you don't enjoy the idea of a conversation with Alexis, but I really wanted us to tell her the good news together.” Sam flashed a silent pleading in her eyes Jason could never refuse.

He stood from the chair and sat next to her on the bed and Sam beamed in victory and pecked him on the cheek with gusto. 

“I think it might make mom feel better to see I have you by me for support and doting over me and our babies. I want her to see you exactly the way I see you.” Sam gushed.

Jason raised his eyebrow and smirked questioningly?

“Stop it. You know what I mean.” Sam couldn't hold in a laugh at his playful naughty mind as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Fifteen minutes passed and Jason prayed for his phone to ring, for a nurse, doctor, or, hell, even Carly to show up and require his urgent attention. He didn't know how much longer he could sit in front of that camera with a smile plastered on his face making polite conversation to a woman that had tried to imprison him more times than he could count, but he'd grin and bear it, for Sam. 

The first ten minutes hadn't been so bad. It was actually nice to see Sam and her mother getting along so well and Alexis seemed genuinely sincere when she congratulated him as well. It was also nice to see Kristina and Molly's little faces light up as they told Sam all about everything she'd missed. It was the last five minutes that felt more like twenty.

“Knock knock!” Carly said as she opened the door slowly.

“Oh thank God.” Jason said out loud before he caught himself.

Sam gave him a dirty look and he knew he'd pay later despite his very quick off camera mouthing of “I'm sorry.” Sam's look melted into a wry smile as she shook her head at him.

“Mom, hold a sec. Carly just arrived.” Sam explained.

“Hi Carly, what's up?” Sam inquired.

“I hate to ask, but do you think I could borrow Jason for a minute?” Carly bit her lip.

“Look at that, Jason, another prayer answered.” Sam teased.

“I'm sorry, Sam. I hate to disturb you two...”

“No, it's fine. It'll give me a chance to chat with mom. You two go. Talk.” Sam wasn't upset with the interruption, but had to admit she was slightly curious to know what brought Carly back so soon.

She wasn't supposed to return until lunch, but it was still a good two hours away. Sam stifled those questions opting to finish her conversation with her mother first.

“Sorry, mom. Carly needed to speak with Jason. So what's the latest word from the doctors?” Sam continued with her chat.

Jason and Carly stepped out into the hall. He noted the way Carly held herself tighter than usual. Something was up.

“What's up?” Jason hoped she'd get right to the point.

The more direct her conversation opened the less trouble there actually was brewing. It was a little tell of hers he'd learned a long time ago.

“It's Sonny. Jason I knew I couldn't handle Victor on my own, but when Luke told me he got the information we need I had to take action. It just isn't fair to take you away from Sam right now, but now Sonny's been carted off to PCPD and Luke is stuck. I need back up to get him through customs. Hopefully he's conscious now. Sonny wants guards and a safe-house. I called Diane. I still can't believe Ric's nerve. I mean, what the hell...” 

“Carly, one thing at a time.” Jason squeezed his temples and forehead with his left hand.

Not very direct. Not a good sign, but he'd heard worse rambling so he was sure it was fixable. Once he deciphered what all the “its” were to fix. Sometimes between Spinelli, Sam and Carly's ramblings he felt like he was proficient in more than one language.

“Okay. The beginning. Luke called. He has the evidence we've been looking for on Ric. He located Victor Keen and managed to get him on Sonny's jet back here to Port Charles. The jet is touching down as we speak. Luke says the guy is unconscious for now, but asked for some help getting him through customs. I decided not to bother you and Sam, so I went to Sonny. He was about to call a couple of men to meet Luke when Ric showed up with two uniformed officers and ordered Sonny to go downtown with him for questioning in the disappearance of Alcazar. I already called Diane. She's probably at the station with him now. Sonny asked me to have you handle Luke.” Carly finished impressed with how concise she managed to remain.

“Alright. Carly, I need you to stay with Sam while I'm gone. Keep quiet if you can, but if it gets to the point not telling her is stressing her out worse... just tell her what you know and that I'll be back as soon as I can.” Jason finished.

“Wait, Jason, you're not even going to tell her goodbye?” 

“She'll know something is up the second she sees me. Besides, she's busy with her mom. Just try to keep her mind off asking any details as long as you can. I'd like to know what we're dealing with before I tell Sam and leave her with stressful questions that still don't have answers.” Jason headed down the hall retrieving his cell from his pocket to call his men.

Carly stood outside Sam's room debating whether, or not, to enter. Pf-ft Sam is no idiot, Jason, of course she'll know something is up. Me showing up and you storming off without so much as a goodbye kiss? Great. She considered leaving, but knew it wasn't a real option. She watched Sam through the small glass window on the door as she closed her computer and pushed the tray away. No point putting off the inevitable.

“Hey, Sam. Did you have a nice talk with Alexis? How's her recovery? How are the girls?” Carly went in with the strong offense.

“Yes, it was nice and they're all doing very well as I'm sure you know since you talked to mom just yesterday. Where's Jason, Carly?” Sam wasn't falling for Carly's diversion tactics.

“Oh, you know, business called. He didn't want to interrupt your mother daughter time. He said he'd be back as soon as possible.” Carly smiled.

“Uh-huh. Must be something big to drag him away right now as glued to my side as he's been the last few days. You show up, ask to borrow my husband for a minute and then he suddenly disappears on business. What's up, Carly?” Sam could tell she knew more than she was saying.

“Would you believe I haven't the foggiest notion?” Carly asked halfheartedly.

“No, now spill it.”

“It's good news, but Jason wanted to get answers first for the questions he knows you'll have before he told you.” Carly started.

“Uh-huh, go on.” Sam was hesitant to trust all the news was good.

“Luke called. He found everything we need to nail Ric's ass to the wall. He's on his way back to Port Charles now.” Carly decided to see if that might hold her.

“You're right. It is good news, but why isn't it great news? What else is going on?”

Damn. Sometimes Carly really wished Sam were less aware.

“Luke isn't alone. He's got Victor Keen with him. Jason is on his way to get some answers. I really tried to keep Jason out of it. I went to Sonny first, but Ric showed up and dragged him in for questioning before arrangements could be made.” Carly remembered how upset Sam was the last time Victor and Ric's names were mentioned and prayed she didn't lose it again.

“So he's finally going to pay for everything he's done? We really have him this time? I can't believe it. When? When do we get to take him down?” Sam couldn't wait to see Ric pay.

“Soon, very soon I'm sure.” Carly smiled.

“How's Sonny? I know you're probably worried about him.” Sam saw Carly's smile, but recognized the concern in her eye's when she mentioned he'd been escorted to the police station.

“I'm sure he'll be fine. I called Diane.” Carly shifted uncomfortably under Sam's gaze.

“You're still worried about him. It's not really any of my business, but what's going on between you and Sonny? I thought you were dating Jax.” Sam broached the subject prepared for anything.

“I was dating Jax, not so much lately. He says if I want to be with him I need to decide if I want to live in the past or the future, because the present isn't working for him.” Carly wasn't sure how comfortable she was discussing this with anyone, but it was something to distract Sam from those stressful questions she didn't have answers to yet.

“Where do you want to live?” Sam asked patiently.

“The truth? I don't know. Yes, Sonny is my past, but he's the father of my children which means he's also my present and future. I'm not exactly sure how, yet, but I know Sonny will always be a part of my life. In a perfect world, Sonny and I could live happily together and raise our children, but I just can't see a way for that to happen in this world. I'm not convinced Sonny's changed at all and as much as I've grown, I'm scared to get pulled back into his world. I'm afraid the progress I've made will be lost, that my changes aren't enough to save us.” Carly was surprised she'd admitted all of that to her just now.

“So, maybe you don't go back. You find a new way. Your way that works best for you and your children. It's important to follow your heart, but it doesn't mean you can't be smart about it at the same time. If they're the right man for you, then they'll get on board. If they don't, then to hell with them. At least you haven't lost yourself in the process. Eventually the right man will find you whether it's Jax, or Sonny, or mystery man #3.” Sam offered.

“I'm starting to really like the way you think.” Carly grinned with a wink.

-Outskirts of town – Corinthos Safe House-

The twenty-something loser had no idea where the hell he was when he woke up, but he was acutely aware of the swift pain in his gut and lack of air in his lungs. It took him a moment to get his bearings enough to finally meet the eyes of the man who'd delivered the blow and when he did? He nearly pissed himself.

If he'd had no idea who this man was, he'd know enough to fear him. The man before him stood completely motionless in a foreboding stance, ice pumping through his veins sending a chill down his spine as he met a murderous gaze.

“Do you know who I am?” Jason's voice was flat.

Was he kidding? Even if he hadn't seen him around the hospital, everyone in Port Charles knew of this man, but he kept his sarcasm in check. The man didn't appear to have a sense of humor.

“Ja, Jason Morgan, Corinthos Enforcer.” Victor replied still gasping for breath.

“I need some information. It's your choice to provide it with, or without, assistance. If you lie to me, it will be the last lie you ever tell. Understood?” Jason continued in the same monotone timbre devoid of all emotion.

“Yeyyess.” the man stuttered over himself.

“You were hired by Ric Lansing. How many jobs have you handled for him?” Jason asked as white hot fire rippled just under his skin.

The man considered lying. He was a pretty decent liar, but the look in the hit man's face promised it truly would be the last lie he ever told if he was caught. It was more of a risk than he was willing to take. He opted to try and strike a deal instead.

“Please, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just, just promise you won't kill me and that you'll let me go back to Costa Rica.” Victor tried to retain an heir of control in his plea, but the desperation was evident even to his ears.

“The more helpful you are, the more I'll consider it. Now answer the question.” Jason acknowledged.

Victor nodded and swallowed hard. It felt crazy to trust a known killer, but something in the way the man held himself suggested he just might be... an honorable assassin? Did those even exist? He prayed to God they did and that Jason Morgan was one of them, because he knew his only chance of survival was to give him everything he wanted.

“I was hired by Ric Lansing for two jobs, just two. The first was in mid-October of last year. The second was in late January.” Victor answered truthfully.

“What were the jobs?"

“The first job was to alter the results of a paternity test. The second job was to report a negative result on a pregnancy test.” Victor suddenly felt as though he should cringe.

“Details!” Jason worked to maintain his cool.

“The patient from January was a woman by the name of Samantha McCall. Ric phoned last minute for me to intercept her lab work and ensure, regardless of the result, that she heard right away the test results were negative. I don't recall the exact date, but it was late January. I didn't want to take the job. Told him it was too risky, but Mr. Lansing is connected. He threatened to make my life very uncomfortable if I didn't comply so I processed her labs. The results came back positive, but I altered it and called her that morning to inform her it was negative. I figured it didn't really matter. She'd realize soon enough the lab made a mistake.” Victor went a little too far with the details.

“Didn't matter? You told my wife she wasn't pregnant with the baby she's dreamed of holding for years. She was crushed, so stressed she could have actually miscarried due to the high risk of the pregnancy. It mattered. Every lie you told to every patient in that hospital was someone's wife, daughter, mother, or loved one.” Jason nearly broke the man's jaw with a hard right to his face.

He held back a little in the punch. He still needed the man to talk. His two guards shifted in their stance adrenaline pumping and ready to assist, but Jason shook his head infinitesimally and his men settled back on their heels where they stood.

Victor felt his stomach bottom out before the fist was in the air. His wife? Oh fuck! He might actually die today. If he lived through this interrogation, it would be a damn miracle. He felt his mouth fill with blood certain at least one of his teeth had been knocked from his jaw. He allowed his head to remain lowered in hopes of avoiding another blow, but there wasn't one. 

The hit man stood perfectly quiet in front of him as if nothing had happened. Victor spit a mouthful of bloody saliva to the ground and that was the first time he'd noticed the plastic tarp underneath him. His fight or flight instincts kicked in before he could stop himself. He bucked at the restraints in terror, but it was no use. His arms and legs were tightly bound to the chair he sat in. Victor started with the first thing he could think of to save his life.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mr. Morgan. I had no idea she was your wife. I swear. I'd never...” 

“Save it! Tell me about the other job.” Jason interrupted coldly.

The taste of blood and fear of death nauseated him. He was afraid to look up and meet the killer's eyes, afraid to look down to spit and see the black tarp hinting at his dark fate. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard before continuing.

“The first job I handled for Mr. Lansing was mid-October, 2006. I remember because it was the first and only time I'd ever altered results on a fellow employee -too risky, but Mr. Lansing paid extra for me to provide him first with the true DNA results and then switch the reported information before anyone else ever saw it.” Victor replied.

“Who was the patient?” Jason's pulse raced as things suddenly began to click in the back of his mind.

“A nurse by the name of Elizabeth Spencer.” Victor admitted.

Jason breathed through the desire to beat this man into a bloody pulp, but he needed clarification.

“You're telling me the results Elizabeth Spencer was given for her paternity test are not accurate?” Jason's biceps flexed and fists clenched, but he fought to keep his arms at his side and his tone level.

“Yes. I gave Ric the true results myself. The patient's husband is the father of her baby. Ric paid me to give him the real results and then switch them regardless of the paternity. I switched the results to show the DNA matched sample #2 before the test results were viewed by anyone else.” He confessed.

Jason was blinded. Every muscle in his body went rigid as pure rage coursed through his veins and the man suddenly found himself lifted in the air still strapped to the chair. The rookie guard snapped his mouth closed as he watched in awe. Mr. Morgan held the man up by his throat with one hand. The combined weight of the man and chair must approach 200lbs easily. This was some Darth Vader choke-hold shit, some Incredible Hulk type shit like he'd never seen outside of Hollywood.

“You're telling me Elizabeth's baby is not my son?” Jason pushed out between clenched teeth as he tightened his grip around the man's throat and held him at eye level.

Victor couldn't breath. He was sure he must be blue and about to lose consciousness. He was afraid to answer, but more afraid not to answer. He was afraid to tell the truth, but more afraid to lie. His son? He was a dead man no two ways about it. He accepted his fate and nodded yes as he felt his eyes bulge and head pulse.

Jason was a second from crushing his windpipe when the man nodded. He nodded. Jason was stunned and furious all at the same time. What did this mean? This meant... this meant Jake was not his son. This meant he was free of Elizabeth for good. He and Sam were free. Jason dropped the man without another word to him as the chair landed sideways on the tarp.

“Keep him alive until you hear from me.” Jason ordered the senior guard on his way out.

He was in his SUV debating where to go first. Kill Ric? Check on Sonny? Tell Sam? He wanted to kill Ric. Everything in him wanted to choke the life out of him as he'd nearly done that bastard back at the safe-house. He forced himself to breathe and think logically. They had all the proof they needed on Ric now. Luke handed it over to Jason earlier and he'd have Spinelli check things out, but it looked like more than enough. Besides, if he was going to kill Ric it couldn't be in the heat of the moment unless he wanted to risk his future.

He wouldn't do that to Sam or his children. His children. Jake was not his son. Sam was the only mother of his children. He smiled suddenly wanting nothing more than to rush to her and see her face when he told her the incredible news. He turned toward the hospital. His choice was made. He'd go to Sam, but a thought occurred to him as he drove.

“It's Jason. Please, don't hang up.” He pleaded.

“Elizabeth, I just found out some unbelievable news and it concerns you and Jake.” Jason continued since she hadn't hung up.

“What is it, Jason? Did someone find out Jake is your son? Are we in danger?” It was what Elizabeth feared all along.

“No. No danger. Elizabeth, it's just the opposite. The test, the paternity test was wrong. Someone paid that lab tech to switch the results. Elizabeth, I'm not Jake's biological father. Lucky is.” Jason let the words sink in as he felt an almost guilty smile form.

“That's impossible, Jason. Who would do something like that? Why? Nobody I know, or you know for that matter, would want you to be my baby's father.” Elizabeth's heart raced and she wasn't sure why.

Was it over the hope that Jason spoke the truth and Lucky was her baby's father like she dreamed, or was it in fear that Jason spoke the truth and any last connection she had with her former lover would be severed?

“Elizabeth, whatever you think of me, you know I'd never deny my child. I have proof and I'll explain everything to you given the chance, but I think we should have another paternity test done right away to be certain.” Jason wasn't ready to tell Elizabeth about Ric's involvement for fear she might confront him and tip him off before he was ready.

“I... I just can't believe it, Jason, but I know you wouldn't lie. Not about this. Of course, Jake is scheduled for a follow-up in two days. We can arrange for another test during the visit.” Elizabeth felt the warm tears on her cheek as she spoke and realized they were from happiness not sadness over losing Jason.

It was a miracle. The family Elizabeth dreamed of in the hospital earlier was real.

“I think it's best if you don't discuss this with anyone until we get the results back.” Jason hoped she would agree.

“No, of course, you're right. I won't say anything to anyone until we know for sure." Elizabeth agreed.

She smiled a bright happy smile with tears in her eyes as she ended the call with Jason and placed the receiver in its cradle. She'd run to her room to catch the phone when it rang just as she laid the baby down and was now struck with an overwhelming desire to run to Lucky and hug him close.

Downstairs, Lucky was frozen still, winded like he was punched in the gut. Tears threatened to fall with the phone still clutched in his hand. So this was why you were never supposed to answer a phone that wasn't yours? You might just hear an ugly truth that turned your whole world upside down.


	27. Chapter 27

Jason stood there, still a little surprised whenever he caught the two women in such relaxed conversation. He never believed those two would ever see past their differences, let alone find what had clearly become the makings of a solid friendship. He caught the tail end of their conversation before the laughter erupted. Something about a mystery man? He shook his head certain he didn't want to know, but delighted by their happiness.

An unfamiliar sensation perched at Jason's mouth and hadn't left since ending his call with Elizabeth not quite an hour ago. Happiness? No, more like overwhelming joy. These moments had been few and far between in his life since becoming Sonny Corinthos' enforcer, but he realized now most of them were courtesy of Sam. He'd never known as much joy until she came into his life. 

He couldn't get there fast enough to tell her, but now suddenly he was just content to see her smile and hear her laugh. Only yesterday he wondered if he'd ever see her do either of those again. Now, here she was doing both. Sam was the love of his life and mother of his children. The only mother of his children. Love and devotion consumed him where he stood.

Sam caught movement off to the side turning her attention from Carly and love brimmed over in her smiling eyes as she noticed him in the doorway. She was beautiful. So damn beautiful and she chose him. His heart thumped a grateful sigh past his lips.

“Jason, how long have you been standing there?” Carly grinned with a sideways gleam having followed Sam's focus.

“Just arrived.” His eyes never left Sam.

“Well, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us. What did you find out from Victor?” 

Carly rose from the chair too anxious to sit.

Jason noted Sam wasn't surprised at all by her question. He suspected she would push for details as soon as he'd left. It was inevitable. She knew him too well not to figure something was up which is why he'd rushed to get answers as soon as possible. Part of him wanted to tell them everything right then and there. He was so happy, but he didn't. 

“Carly, I need you to do something for me.” Jason stepped into the room finally releasing his gaze on Sam.

“Name it.” Carly offered.

“Spinelli needs this.” Jason handed over the thick folder Luke had given him earlier.

“Is this the information Luke retrieved?” Carly's face lit up as she took possession.

“Yea. Spinelli knows what to do, but I needed to get back here,” to his wife, his family. Jason looked over at Sam with a smile that warmed her heart.

His hand sought her knee in a blind caress as he spoke and her heart melted even more at his loving touch wishing he was a little closer so she could grab his hand in hers and pull him to her.

“No problem. I'll drop by the penthouse as soon as I leave here, but Jason, you didn't answer my question.” Carly persisted.

Sam raised her brow with a quizzical smile as she studied him. Something was up. She sensed it. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since he arrived, but he wasn't upset. In fact, just the opposite. A happy calm surrounded him. What was going on? She couldn't wait to find out, but clearly he wanted to talk to her about it in private. 

Jason forced his lingering gaze from Sam back to Carly.

“I promise to fill you in on everything, but we should all be together first.” Jason explained.

“What do you mean, all?” Carly wondered.

“Me, Sam, You, and Sonny. I don't want anyone to take action until we discuss everything together.”

“Of course, Jason, but it really isn't up to me or Sonny. You and Sam were the ones Ric hurt, so whatever happens is your decision.” Carly looked solemnly from Sam back to Jason.

Jason was caught off guard. When had Carly become selfless? He'd noticed small changes in her since she'd returned from Rose Lawn. She'd become more self-aware, more self-assured. She came to him less and less with acts of self-destruction threatening to blow up in everyone's face. 

Thinking on it now, even her latest crazy Carly plan hadn't been so crazy. Her plan was well executed and actually worked. His mind reeled at the will power she instituted suspecting what she did of Ric and holding her tongue rather than her usual recklessness.

Now Carly stood before him fully loaded for revenge yet instead of demanding immediate action as she would have not so long ago, she deferred the decision to him and to Sam without a second thought.

“Ric hurt you too, maybe more. You never got real justice. You'll have a say in what happens.” Jason vowed.

Carly blinked back tears and swallowed.

“Your friendship means the world to me. You know that right?” She half hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Same here.” Jason admitted as he hugged her back.

“I'm going to get this over to Spinelli. I'll call later to setup the meeting. Sam, good talk. Don't over-do it. See you both soon.” Carly met them each with a brief smile as she closed the door behind her.

Sam made a place for Jason next to her in bed as Carly exited, but Jason wasn't ready to hold her just yet. He sat on the side of her bed, facing her. He wanted to look in her eyes when he told her the news, wanted to remember the look on her face when he was able to tell Sam their life would finally be their own. She would be the one to give him his first son and daughter. His only son and daughter.

It killed him knowing his weakness that night robbed Sam of the special role he wanted only her to hold. He knew it must hurt Sam too that she would never be the one to give him his first child, though she'd never said as much. He couldn't contain the happy news another second as her delicate fingers laced through his.

“Jason, what is it?” Sam couldn't help ask with a bit of excitement and uncertainty.

“Victor. Ric hired him for two jobs.” Jason began as he gently squeezed her hands.

Sam forced herself to wait for him, not wanting to delay his obvious good news with her heated reaction to those disgusting men or throw him off track with questions.

“We already knew he falsified your test in January. The second job was last October. Ric paid Victor to switch paternity results, Elizabeth's paternity results. I'm not Jake's father.” Jason's breath held waiting for his words to sink in.

Sam shook her head slowly, questioningly, as tears formed and spilled down unchecked, her effort to speak smothered to death by emotion. She squeezed his hands struggling to revive her voice.

“Jason, are... Are you sure? How can we trust this guy?”

Please, God, let it be true. With all her heart she wanted it to be true, wanted the life that truth would mean for her and Jason, for their family. Not a perfect life, by any means, but a life with the man she loved and their children together without interference. She would love any child of his without condition, but Elizabeth made it clear she would always make it hard. It would be a constant struggle for Jason to fight for a place in his son's life and Sam couldn't bear to see Jason suffer that way. 

Elizabeth intended to force Jason to watch his son from the sidelines, never a part of his life in any real and significant way. The thought alone broke her heart. She didn't know how she would handle watching him endure such pain as the years passed by slowly losing his son to time. Now, she didn't have to find out. If what Jason told her was true, Sam would never have to see him hurt like that again.

“I want another test to be thorough, but I know it's true. In my gut, in my heart, I knew it was true the second it left his lips. You are the only mother of my children, Sam. You're going to be the one to give me my first child, my second and all the rest.” Jason's hand reached up to caress her cheek before reaching around her neck to pull her mouth to his.

“Jason,” Sam whispered as she brushed tenderly against his lips.

Jason sighed in total contentment resting his forehead against hers lost in her beautiful brown eyes as they kissed intermittently, sweet and gentle. Their lips teasing one another with the softness of rose petals before tips of tongue took over and the kiss deepened robbing their lungs of all oxygen. He pulled back breathless to look into her eyes. He would remember that moment, the happiness and love on her face, forever.

-Gram's House-

Elizabeth peeked in on a sleeping baby Jake. She still couldn't believe he was now nearly a month old. So much had happened in the last three weeks. She still couldn't wrap her mind around how quickly her dream shattered into the reality it was today. 

Elizabeth hung up on Jason three weeks ago after learning he'd found proof Lucky was actually Jake's biological father. She was overwhelmed with the happiness she longed for her entire pregnancy with Jake and never had. Elizabeth rushed downstairs to Lucky. She just wanted to hold him. Elizabeth's dream family was real and hers for the grabbing.

Tears fell as Elizabeth recalled the way Lucky's body tensed when she'd thrown her arms around him. It took her a moment to realize what could have possibly happened in the last few minutes for him to react so distant and her heart sank as she noticed Lucky still clutching the phone in his hand. He'd overheard her conversation with Jason.

She refused to remember the hurtful accusations, harsh shock, and pain Lucky unleashed on her that day. She tried with all her might, but would never erase the memory of the agony and contempt on Lucky's face and in his voice before he told her it was over. He was finally done with her, for good.

She saw him every day in the last three weeks when he came by to see the boys, but Elizabeth was still unable to make him forgive her. Lucky planned to go through with the divorce and file for split custody of Jake and Cam. She tried her best, but the more she tried the angrier and more closed off Lucky became toward her.

She couldn't hold back tears now that she was finally alone with her pain. Grams was out shopping and the boys were down for their nap. Elizabeth couldn't remember ever feeling more alone in her life. They'd all agreed to keep the entire incident quiet and Elizabeth was relieved. 

She wouldn't be able to face her friends and co-workers if everyone knew all her dirty little secrets, but this was a double-edged sword. It also meant she couldn't confide in Emily or Nikolas, or any other friend. She was left with no one. Lucky had always been there for her, but she felt herself losing him more and more each day as the finalized divorce approached.

Elizabeth and Jason hadn't seen each other since the second test results arrived two weeks ago. It was verified beyond any doubt Lucky was the biological father of Jacob Martin Spencer. L.iz didn't have a chance to really talk to Jason with Sam and Lucky there. Her heart still hurt remembering the detached monotone way he spoke to her that day. She wanted to believe Jason would have been his normal kind self if it were just the two of them, but she knew deep down this was most likely a lie she fed herself to feel better.

It was clear Elizabeth was as much a victim over the true paternity results as everyone else, but that didn't get her off the hook. She lied to her husband and denied Jason a part in what they believed to be his son's life. No one, it seemed, was ready to forgive her for her actions any time soon. Jason wanted to focus on his wife and their babies. He'd so logically and unemotionally explained, all things considered, it was best for them to go their separate ways until enough time passed for everyone to heal one day.

One day. It was such a far off sounding time, as though Jason wouldn't want, or seek her friendship out for months, years, or maybe ever again. She cried harder. She'd done this to herself. Why? Why had she fallen for Ric's scheming again? How could Ric have claimed to love her and want to protect her and her children knowing all along he'd done such a horrible thing? Elizabeth would never forgive him for switching the DNA results of her unborn child. Her one comfort was knowing Ric wouldn't be around to hurt her ever again. Jason made sure of it, but even that one comfort was short-lived when the truth shouted Jason did it for Sam, not her, never her.

-Morgan Penthouse-

Jason stepped off the elevator with a bag of carry out Carly insisted he bring home to Sam. It was a repeat of the incredible meal they'd shared together on her birthday two weeks ago. Sam hadn't been able to stop raving about it. Apparently, she'd gone so far as to tell Carly if she ever fired her chef it would be the end of their friendship.

Jason chuckled. Sam always had a healthy appetite for food and a few other things as well, he mused, but lately the subject of food had become quite serious. Sam's good mood seemed dependent on how full she felt. Considering this now, he was actually relieved not to be going home unarmed. They had a busy afternoon ahead and the only thing worse than shopping with a woman was shopping with a pregnant hormonal woman in a bad mood. He needed to remember to thank Carly later.

He made his way inside and smiled at the sight of her. She'd fallen asleep on the sofa again, a book barely in her grasp as it rested on top of her round belly. He was going to have to get a straight answer from her one day about why she refused to nap in their bed rather than the sofa. 

He placed his keys and the bag on the desk softly and shrugged out of his leather jacket then hung it up and secured his gun in the lock box before closing the closet quietly. Knowing how hungry she would be when she woke, he headed off to the kitchen with the food. 

He sat their plates and drinks at the kitchen table. They ate there now more than ever the harder it got for Sam to rise from the floor after eating at their preferred spot at the coffee table. Jason made it a point to be home every night to cook dinner now that his wife was home, pregnant and constantly hungry. Sam always sat at the table keeping him company and chopped vegetables, when needed, as he cooked. 

Jason made his way back over to Sam and sat on the coffee table across from her taking in her quiet beauty. A slight smile hinted at the curve of her mouth, her beautiful mouth and those full lips begging to be tasted and teased. He dropped down to the floor on his knees with a hand sweeping her bangs allowing his thumb to trace her jaw and hand to pull her chin toward him. She stirred and opened her eyes to greet him with a smile just as he pressed tightly to the edge of the sofa and lowered his mouth to hers, sucking her lip in a soft repetitive motion before surrender.

“Hey.” She breathed with a smile at his passionate greeting.

“Hey.” Jason echoed.

“What's this?” He angled his head trying to read the title of the book resting over their babies.

“Best Book of Baby Names?” Jason read aloud.

“Yea. I thought since we have two sets of names to pick out we better get started. You know it takes some couples an entire pregnancy to find the right name for one.” Sam beamed.

She'd been the happiest he'd ever seen her the last two weeks. A casual smile settled at the thought.

“I see. So, what have you come up with so far?” He asked fingering the strands of soft brown hair at her shoulder.

“Nothing that feels right, but I wanted to wait for you. Maybe we could go through a letter each night before bed until we find just the right ones.” She proposed.

“I don't know. I could think of a few other things I'd rather do with my wife right before bed.” His tone was deep and sexy, desire evident in his piercing blue gaze. 

Sam's breath caught as she licked and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Jason placed the book behind her on the table and moved to pull her into another kiss. She breathed deep preparing for the breathtaking assault to come then, without warning, froze. Jason felt her tense, suddenly alert, and knew he'd missed his chance by the look in her eyes.

“I smell food.” Sam's nose twitched and Jason smirk-smiled. 

He was convinced she had no idea how cute she was then... always. He was relieved her morning sickness had mostly subsided. He felt so bad for her being so sick and unable to eat. It was far worse this pregnancy. Dr. Lee told them it was to be expected with multiples. In fact, every symptom would be amplified with multiples, including the hormones. He was relieved he hadn't had to deal with that too much, yet. He reached back behind him and knocked on the coffee table.

“Carly sent me home with lunch. It's waiting for us in the kitchen.” He confirmed.

“What is it?” She asked excited.

“Is it a repeat of my birthday dinner?” Sam grinned and pecked him quickly as she scooted to sit and stand.

“Yes,” Jason stood and offered his hand to help her up and a giddy squeal filled the room as he followed her to eat.

The familiar mouth-watering tastes as they ate quietly brought her memories back to the first night they enjoyed this incredible meal a couple weeks before. She remembered that perfect day and the moments leading up to it that added to its richness. Sam never had a better birthday than the one she shared with Jason two weeks ago. 

Sonny and Carly met with Jason and Sam the day after Luke returned from the Caribbean. It took two days after that meeting for cooler heads to prevail, but Sam couldn't be happier with how Ric met his end in Port Charles. Others might believe her as cold and ruthless as they accused Jason of being had they known her part in his demise, but those people clearly didn't know her or Jason, and they sure as hell hadn't known Ric. 

She'd been released from the hospital a few days after Jason and Sonny dealt with Ric. The medication resolved the remaining clot and the babies were more active than ever. Of course, she still had to be careful, but that was no trouble at all now that all the stress seemed to vanish from her life overnight.

Her mother responded well to the experimental treatment. She would be home soon with her little sisters and Sam couldn't wait to see them. She and Alexis grew closer everyday as witnessed by the increasingly longer daily chats. It still surprised her how quickly and how much she felt for her mother, but she'd decided to stop questioning it.

She didn't want to tempt fate by questioning any of the good things in her life now. She just wanted to cherish each of them for as long as she had them. Her husband, their babies, her mother, her sisters, and her friendships with Carly and Spinelli as well. She'd even spent more time with her new sister-in-law and cousin Nikolas since being released from the hospital. Sam never felt more loved and lucky in her life than now with so much love and support from family and friends.

One of the best presents came the day before her birthday. Jason and Sam met Lucky and Elizabeth to receive the final paternity results for Jake. Sam remained quiet during the brief and uncomfortable appointment. She sensed Jason's tension and elected to follow his lead. She offered her hand to hold in silent support with a calming rub against his back when she felt his anxiety peak as the doctor read the results aloud.

Sam hadn't been sure what to expect from Jason, or how to react herself to the news. Part of her was undeniably relieved. Happy, even, but another part was terribly saddened for all of the heartache Ric's twisted plan caused everyone, especially Jason. She couldn't help the tears that formed for them all, even Elizabeth. Damned hormones.

Sam listened to the detached way Jason spoke to L.iz and couldn't help feel a small amount of sympathy for the woman. Jason and Lucky wanted nothing more to do with her. She didn't blame them, but it wasn't in Sam to hold a grudge against the woman. There was no sense to it after all, she was now totally insignificant to Sam's life, to Jason's life, and to their family's life. She didn't have any room in her heart for contempt. It was too full of love for her family and the wonderful life they would share.

She fondly recalled the quiet way Jason clasped her hand in his and simply said, “Let's go home,” without a second glance back to L.iz or Lucky. She felt the tension slip from his body that very moment. It was over and though she knew he too carried sadness and regret, they were both overwhelmingly relieved to be free.

They went home and shared a quiet dinner that night and talked about their future, their babies, the nursery, every little thing else, and finally nothing at all. Jason took her to bed and his passionate love consumed her over and over until she rested contentedly against him. Jason noticed the time on the clock and whispered, “Happy Birthday Mrs. Morgan. I love you,” in her ear before she drifted off with a smile as he held her close.

She woke to Jason delivering her favorite breakfast in bed. His incredible french toast with fresh blueberries and real maple syrup, crispy tender bacon, and fresh melon with juice. Little had she known, when she was done with her breakfast, Jason would eat as well. The mere recollection now of the sensation of warm maple syrup drizzled on her skin and how his mouth moved over her softness and against her hot flesh made her face and other parts warm with desire. What an amazing way to start a day.

Once she'd gained the use of her legs again, they'd showered together. Love and tenderness exuded in his every touch as he lathered the soap over her body and washed her hair. They dressed casually before Jason surprised the hell out of her by taking her shopping. He'd never taken her shopping in all the time they'd been together. She was certain he must hate it and it touched her heart all the more when she realized where he was taking her. It was a small store in the upscale shopping district full of the most beautiful baby things she'd ever seen.

They spent the next hour discussing what cribs and strollers they liked and what baby linens would work and how they might decorate the nursery. Jason wanted to make a few purchases since they'd found things they liked, but Sam wasn't ready. She couldn't help the memory that tugged at her heart when she and Jason had come home to an empty nursery after they lost Lila and then Hope.

She didn't share that with Jason. She didn't want to make him sad when he was doing such a wonderful job of making her happy, but he seemed to know anyway. He didn't press the issue. However, he did insist on two small purchases before they left, two baby books, one white with a space for a photograph on the cover framed in pink and a second with the frame in blue. He told her he couldn't wait to help document every precious moment of their new family together and then she kissed him senseless.

Jason casually suggested they go to Kelly's for lunch afterward, but he'd actually invited Emily and Nikolas to meet them as a small surprise. It was wonderful getting to know her cousin and spending time with Emily. She was so good for Nik. Em was light to his darkness. They complimented one another perfectly, brought out the best in each other. It was nice to see two people as deeply in love as she and Jason. Sam was happy the two had managed to overcome their obstacles and seemed closer than ever.

Nikolas surprised her with a small soft leather album with the Cassadine family crest engraved on the cover. He'd put together a collection of family photographs for Sam. Nikolas was a very cute little boy and Sam and Emily couldn't help make him blush with compliments. There were photos of her maternal grandmother, grandfather, aunt, uncle, mother and sisters as well, even a few of Alexis as a baby and small child. 

Sam nearly cried seeing her mother's baby picture for the first time. She was struck with an overwhelming feeling of connection and heritage like she'd never known. It was something her heart always secretly sought and never found until now. She wondered how much her babies might resemble their grandmother in looks or other traits. Nikolas blushed again when Sam assailed him with a big hug and kiss on his cheek for such a thoughtful gift as he insisted the credit go to Emily for giving him the idea so she'd hugged Emily too for good measure.

Mike surprised her on their way out with a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies to take home and she couldn't help grin ear to ear before pulling him into an excited hug as he wished her happy birthday too. She couldn't get enough of these protein-packed delectibles during this pregnancy and she had a sneaking suspicion it was her son who had the sweet tooth just like his father, though Jason would never admit to it.

After lunch, they headed down to the docks where the weather and the water were warm and calm so Jason suggested a ride in his boat. Her daughter kicked as they bumped gently across the wake and Sam smiled. It seemed she was as excited by boats as Sam. Their son remained quiet, she noted, probably contented by the three peanut butter cookies she'd finished by the beginning of the ride.

Her birthday had been completely wonderful so far and Sam was certain nothing could make it any happier, but she was wrong. Jason thought of everything it seemed, he'd planned for them to go home after the boat ride to rest before their dinner reservation at the Metro Court. Sam couldn't stop loving him, touching him all day, every day. The way Jason anticipated her needs and wants so thoroughly, so generously, made her heart burst with love. Deep, never-ending, unconditional love.

She'd fallen asleep in their bed with him snuggled up behind her, his arm protectively around her lower belly, but woke alone. She made her way downstairs and smiled suspiciously as she realized he was talking to someone on her laptop and using the web-cam. Jason turned the laptop and camera around as she reached the bottom step and she saw her mom, Krissy, Viola, and Molly on the screen wearing birthday hats and shouting surprise just as Sonny, Michael, Carly, and Morgan stepped from the back with matching birthday hats shouting the same.

Everyone hugged and wished her happy birthday. Michael encouraged her to open her presents so they could get to the cake. As if on cue someone hit the lights and Spinelli walked in from the kitchen with a lit birthday cake as everyone including Alexis, Viola, and Kristina sang happy birthday to her. 

Spinelli sat the cake down on the coffee table in front of the laptop. It was triple layer chocolate fudge with white icing, yellow candles, and decorated with a yellow shooting star and the words “Happy Birthday Sam! May all your wishes come true.” Spinelli apprised Sam that Kristina wished to help her blow out her candles on the count of three. Sam smiled again remembering Krissy's amazed jubilation seeing how she helped blow out Sam's candles not realizing the wind came from Jason as he sat behind the laptop. 

She'd smiled up over the computer at Jason with happy tears forming. He knew how important her mom and sisters were and he'd made sure to make them feel included. So incredibly thoughtful. She cut the first piece for Michael, but Jason jumped in saying he thought he might like it followed by Sonny, Spinelli, and even Carly passing the plate around before they finally relented and let the poor boy have his cake.

Perhaps the best part was when Jason stepped over in front of the laptop. He asked Kristina if she would like a piece of cake too. Kristina nodded eagerly. Jason then proceeded to cut four pieces of cake and hand them to Spinelli who boxed them in a pink box and stepped outside the penthouse door. Spinelli then stepped back inside declaring loudly that he'd given them to Milo. 

Sam was confused by this and so was Alexis, she could tell. Just then there was a knock at Kristina's door. Viola answered and Milo stepped inside with a pink box for Kristina. Jason planned for her to have the same cake at the same time. Sam cried at the sweetness of it all. How could she ever love this man as good as he loved her?

Sam and Jason dressed for dinner after Sonny took Carly and the boys home. Jason wore a tailored charcoal suit that showcased his broad shoulders and solid chest. He chose the cerulean blue dress shirt and matching satin tie Sam bought for him knowing she loved the way it made his eyes seem even more blue. Sam wore a contemporary print dress in shades of matching cerulean blue, apple green, chocolate brown, and gray. The empire waist was kind to her pregnant belly and Jason seemed to really enjoy the way her breasts filled the strapless bust.

Carly reserved her restaurant's finest table and requested the chef out-do himself. Sam and even Jason felt the need to personally thank the chef when they finished. Neither remembered ever having a better meal. Too full for another bite, dessert was boxed and carried home where her final present awaited.

Sam kicked off her heels and sat on their sofa while Jason lost his jacket, tie, and loosened his collar and cuffs. He retrieved a long cylinder from the closet with a red bow on top. Sam opened it and allowed what appeared to be an architect's drawings to pour out. Jason helped Sam spread them out across the coffee table. It only took Sam a moment to realize they were blueprints for an upstairs renovation of their penthouse. Jason explained he'd arranged with Sonny for them to move into his old place across the hall temporarily until construction was finished.

The new space featured a master suite with a much larger closet and master bath, a twin set of repositioned bedrooms with a large shared bath in between, and a nice sized fourth bedroom with its own bath at the opposite end to be used as a guest suite or live-in space for a nanny if they chose. Jason explained the additional square footage for the extra bed and bath was gained by configuring a more efficient heating and cooling design. Sam was impressed and excited with the plans, but couldn't help ask where that left Spinelli. She wasn't surprised at all by Jason's thoughtfulness or generosity at his answer.

Dessert managed to survive until the wee hours of the morning when they'd finished ravaging each other and broken away to the kitchen. Sam sat near the kitchen table. She smiled and told Jason she just needed something sweet to eat as she bit into the thick fluffy slice of strawberry cheesecake and couldn't restrain the moan as Jason pushed his tee up her thighs, parted her knees and lowered himself to feast on his dessert of choice.

“Did Carly remember the cheesecake?” Sam snapped back to the present moment suddenly needing to know.

“Would you like it now, or later?” Jason grinned forcing Sam to blush as she realized he knew exactly where her thoughts had been.

“Better save it for later, or I may be too indulged to move and we have a lot to do today.” Sam sighed wishing like hell she could have her cake and him eat her too.

“If it's half as sweet as last time, it's worth the wait.” Jason stroked her palm lightly with his fingers before pulling it up to his mouth and placing a kiss to it.

Sam held his face in her hand and Jason leaned into it never getting enough of her loving touch. “I love you, Jason. I've never loved anyone more and never felt more loved than you make me feel each and every day.”

“I love you too. I still look over at you when you're sleeping, or when you walk into the room and can't believe how blessed I am that you love me.” Jason's voice was as soft as the stroke of his hand against hers and down her arm.

Finished with lunch, he stood and pulled her up slowly into his arms and hugged her to him gentle yet firm. She rested her head over his heart and smiled as she felt it skip a beat. This was love, pure and true.

-On the road to the Davis Residence-

Sam relaxed back and adjusted her seat belt to fit below her belly. She was happy with her purchases for Kristina and Molly. Her mother's welcome home present was a bit more personal. She really hoped they liked their gifts. Sam smiled as Jason kissed and thanked her for being such a decisive shopper. She knew exactly what she wanted for the girls. They found it, purchased it, and were on their way to her mother's in no time at all.

Her smile faltered a bit as her mind settled on Kristina. It was clearer each day during their chats Kristina really missed her big sister. Her little sister put up a brave front, but the last two days Sam could tell she was nearly in tears when their conversation started to end, so Sam talked to her until Kristina drifted asleep in their mother's arms. Sam asked her mom if she knew what had caused such an intense reaction, but Kristina wouldn't talk about it with Alexis.

They weren't even sure Kristina knew herself why these feelings were showing themselves so strong. They figured the entire ordeal had to be wearing on the little girl. Sam would be there with them that minute if it were safe to travel, but Dr. Lee had advised against it as a precautionary measure. Fortunately, they were coming home today. Sam and Jason planned to surprise them with a banner, flowers, balloons, and cake. Once Michael got in on the planning, there had to be a welcome home cake. Sam chuckled and shook her head as she pictured her nephew, so much like his uncle Jason and yet as persuasive as his mother when he really wanted something.

“I hope mom understands.” Sam worried as she considered how ethical her mother was about the law.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Jason sensed Sam's nervousness.

“I know we did the right thing. I'm just not sure mom will agree. I hope she isn't angry we kept this from her, but I needed to explain it to her in person.” Sam let out a deep sigh.

Jason reached for Sam's hand and held it as he drove. “She'll understand. Even if she doesn't agree with it, or like it, Alexis will understand you only did what was best to protect your family.”

Jason tried his best to reassure her. Truthfully, he wasn't sure exactly how Alexis would react to the news about Ric. Jason could only hope for his wife's sake Alexis would see Sam's decision was made from love and a deep desire to protect. 

He recalled the heated discussion in Sam's hospital room with Sonny and Carly two weeks ago. Jason wanted Ric in a matching grave next to Alcazar, but Sonny was hesitant. Jason wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was his brother, or that Sonny really was concerned about Jason getting caught. There was still a lot of heat on them at the moment over Alcazar's still unexplained disappearance. Jason struggled to maintain his legendary cool. Carly wanted Ric to pay and quite bluntly expressed she didn't really care if that meant he ended up in a tiny prison cell or body bag. Sonny pushed for using the evidence against Ric and sparing his life. Carly agreed to go that route as long as he paid.

Sam remained quiet as she considered each view. Finally, she surprised all of them by voting “no” to all of the above. Sam didn't want her husband to carry the weight of the death of her little sister's father, no matter how despicable Ric behaved. It was an understandable argument, but Jason wasn't ready to dismiss the notion altogether. Sam didn't want her sister to grow up with a father in prison either. She caught some serious looks from the three of them until she offered a third alternative.

Sonny was the first to agree with Sam's plan. Carly was unusually quiet. Jason remembered her looking long and hard at both Sam then himself before she agreed to give it a try. Jason wasn't convinced. The man deserved prison, death, and Sam's plan had him skipping off about his merry way. He hated the thought of Molly having to one day face the truth about her father as much as Sam. That was why he argued it would be easier on Molly if all she ever knew was that he died in an unfortunate car accident. 

Molly would never have to know all the twisted things her father had done, would never be infected by his poisonous attitude. Jason was convinced it was the safest and best solution to any future trouble from the man. He wanted it to be over, wanted them to start their new beginning without the looming threat that Lansing might plot against them one day when their guard was down. His mind was set, but so was Sam's.

It took two days for Jason to finally come around. It was Spinelli who'd helped him change his mind. Leave it to the kid with the most complicated speech patterns ever to verbalize the simplest question. Why kill someone so evil only once when they deserved to die a thousand deaths? 

Sam's plan spared Jason, which Jason wasn't concerned with, but it mattered to Sam. It spared Sam some guilt and it spared Molly future pain and embarrassment. Sam's plan would also kill the man slowly, a thousand deaths, as Spinelli put it. Jason should know, he'd almost been forced to live the very same slow and painful death for the rest of his life.

Jason was pulled from his dark thoughts as Sam squeezed his hand and placed it over her belly with their fingers still entwined. His eyes met hers briefly and they filled him with light and love before turning his attention back to the road ahead. He rubbed his hand over the swell of her stomach and swallowed the heavy lump so very thankful for a woman that knew his mind and his heart so completely and could still love him so deeply. No one had ever loved him better than Sam.


	28. Chapter 28

-District Attorney's Office-

It was pointless to waste time there any longer. Better to leave quickly and never look back, but he struggled to swallow the bitter finality of it all. Everything he worked for, lived for, the family and good reputation he'd made for himself in the community had been brutally cut short, and it choked him. Reality hung in his lungs like a thick haze denying him any cleansing breath. Still, the decision was made; papers signed, resignation accepted and all worldly possessions packed and on their way to the other side of the country now just as he would be shortly. 

Ric sat behind the desk at the end of his last day as the District Attorney of Port Charles with a small box of personal affects tossed in haphazardly; a brass name plate, a Harvard Alumni stein, framed college and law degrees, a pink and purple painted clay paperweight Kristina made for him during summer camp, a framed photo of Elizabeth and himself at the fundraiser last Valentine's day, and a framed photo of Molly.

Molly, his daughter, his baby girl. How would he live without her? The short answer was he would have to, have to find a way. He had no other choice. His life literally depended on it thanks to Morgan. Morgan. How he despised that man, more now than he ever thought possible. His mind drifted back to a few short weeks ago, back to when there had still been a chance of salvaging his quickly crumbling plan...

Flashback [Ric's POV]

Two days had passed since Jason was released from police custody for violating the restraining order against Elizabeth. Two days of Ric hiding out in his office, afraid to go home and find his car exploding as he turned the key or the brakes suddenly failing on the dangerously curved road on his way home. Sonny refused to take his calls and he'd all but given up. 

He'd been expecting a swift death at Jason Morgan's hands, but when it didn't come Ric started to wonder if maybe his brother had stuck up for him again. It had to help his case knowing Sam hadn't lost one of her babies after all. Maybe that fact was enough to tamp down any blood lust Jason Morgan had for him, or maybe it was enough for Sonny to order Jason to stand down.

It was the not knowing that drove him mad. He couldn't focus on work, or Elizabeth, or anything. He had to meet with his brother. Sonny was the one person that could save him at that point, but Sonny wasn't taking or returning his calls. He wasn't allowing him past the guards for a visit either. Ric had no choice other than to sweat it out. It was the longest three days of his life.

Finally, Sonny called and requested Ric to meet him at his home. Ric hadn't known whether to be relieved or terrified. He made sure to tell the police commissioner exactly where he was headed before he arrived at Greystone Manor that morning. Better safe...

“Sonny,” Ric greeted his estranged brother warily as he glanced around the living room.

“Jason isn't here.” Sonny confirmed.

“Good to know.” Ric replied.

“So, Ric, what did you want to discuss?” Sonny stepped from behind his desk.

He was keeping his cool so Ric decided to play it safe. He wasn't sure what Sonny may, or may not know.

“I wanted to discuss Jason. After recent events, it doesn't escape my attention that he may harbor more ill will toward me. I thought it best to try and smooth things over before things get out of control.” Ric explained.

He'd wanted to discuss it that day he brought Sonny down to the station, but Diane had interrupted him and Sonny had been released before he could bring it up.

“You nearly caused his unborn son's death. You don't think Jason has a right to ill will as you put it?” Sonny inquired.

“I understand he may try and hold me responsible for Sam's pre-existing medical condition and if he were any ordinary citizen, I'd let it go. You and I know Jason Morgan is no ordinary citizen. He's willing to cross lines for vengeance normal people would never consider. I'm hoping you might help Jason see reason, before he does something to land himself in prison.” Ric rationalized.

“Prison, interesting you should bring that up. Actually, Ric, I think you should be more worried about your impending incarceration than Jason's.” A thin smile crossed Sonny's face delivered coldly with a pitch black stare.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened to Sam was...”

“What happened to Sam was cruel and sick, even for you, but that is only part of what's going to earn you a 6x8 in the federal pen.” Sonny's voice was harsh, but controlled.

“I'm sorry, Sonny. You seem to be under the false impression that I've broken some law. I can assure you...”

“No, Ric. I can assure you. I can assure you I know everything you've been up to for the last year. I can assure you how lucky you are to still draw breath after Jason found out. I can assure you there are only two choices to save your miserable life and I can assure you won't like the third option Jason will deliver should you refuse. You see, you've been a bad bad boy little brother. You've been in league with some very questionable business associates, setup some off shore corporations and accounts used as fronts for money laundering and smuggling pirated merchandise on the black market. You stayed away from drugs and weapons, but somehow I don't think that will win you many points with the Feds. Now, you see, all of that I would overlook. Hell, I admire your initiative, but you just didn't know when to quit. Always been your problem. You just neeeever learn to leave well enough alone. You had to go after Jason, but not straight-forward like a man. You used women and innocent children to hurt the man and that I can't overlook. Won't overlook. You paid a lab tech to falsify Elizabeth's paternity test. You paid him to tell Sam she wasn't pregnant knowing how hurt she'd be and you timed it so she learned this news just before overhearing Elizabeth confess to Jason. Even that wasn't enough. You taunted Sam, made sure to drive the knife in as far as you could, manipulated Elizabeth to deny Jason rights to a child they believed to be his and provoked Jason for months with your threat of raising his child with Elizabeth. Finally, you couldn't resist rushing right over to deal Sam what could have been a fatal blow to her and her unborn children.” Sonny's voice was filled with barely controlled rage that seethed through a grinding jaw.

“Sonny, I..” 

“I don't want to hear it, Ric. Don't bother to deny any of it. It's all here!” Sonny shouted as he retrieved a file from his desk and shoved it angrily into Ric's chest.

Ric felt all color drain from his face. He swallowed nervously. How could they have proof? He'd been so careful. Opening the file and studying the first few pages, he could see he obviously hadn't been careful enough. He felt lightheaded. For the first time he could remember, words failed him. The evidence he was looking at was too thorough. Even as good of an attorney as he would have no chance disproving any of it. He had no choice other than to listen to Sonny's options.

“You know, you owe what's left of your life to Sam. Even after everything you did to her, she was the hold out. I didn't want to see you dead when I could see you suffer. I voted to use this information to send you to prison, but if Sam had insisted I wouldn't have refused her. I don't think I need to tell you what Jason wanted. Sam didn't want the death of her sister's father on her husband's conscience and she didn't want her baby sister to grow up with a father behind bars. She came up with another alternative and Jason finally agreed to give you the chance to accept.” Sonny handed Ric a legal document from his desk.

“What is this? You can't be serious!” Ric scoffed as he perused the document.

“Deadly serious.” Sonny stared him down pushing the point home.

“You're going to sign those papers right here, right now and then leave town for good. If you refuse, I'll make sure the proper authorities get copies of everything in that file you're holding. If you're thinking of trying to win in court, I'd recommend you reconsider. If you run or avoid prison for any reason, Jason will handle you his way.” Sonny finished.

“Leave town? I'm the District Attorney. I can't just up and leave.” Ric couldn't believe his brother.

“You're a clever boy, Ric. Not as clever as Carly, but I'm sure you'll come up with a very convincing reason for your resignation and sudden relocation to the West Coast.” Sonny assured.

“Carly? What does Carly have to do with any of this?” Ric couldn't help ignore the remark about the West Coast at the mention of her name.

“Carly's the one who saw through your plan, Ric. She was on to you before any of us. She's been investigating you for months now. She's the one who came up with all this evidence to put your sorry ass in a dark cell where it belongs.” Sonny flashed his dimples in a dangerous grin.

Ric was speechless. How could he not have seen her coming? He always saw her coming. Carly was careless, reckless and loud-mouthed. Somehow the knowledge that she'd been the one to uncover this mountain of damning evidence against him stung so much more than if it had been one of Sonny's professionals. She wasn't even in Ric's league. He felt his entire being deflate physically, intellectually and emotionally.

What choice did he have? Disbarment? Prison? Death? Even if he opted for prison, he'd have no license to practice law anymore. How would he support himself? What type of job would a convicted felon find? How would he manage to gain custody of his daughter after release from prison? How many years might he miss out on her by being locked up and would she even want anything to do with him once he was out? Still, these papers... This was no choice either. How could he sign away all parental rights to his child? 

Then it hit him. It was just a piece of paper. Alexis would never ban him completely from their daughter's life. She might be angry for a few months. Okay maybe a year, but eventually Ric knew he could win Alexis over again. He'd done it before, plenty of times. He'd sign the papers, find a great job out West, show Alexis he'd turned a new leaf and have his daughter in his life again before her next birthday two at the most. It hurt to consider missing a year and possibly more of Molly's young life, but it was better than missing her entire childhood behind bars. It was better than death.

End Of Flashback

Ric smiled at the recollection now back in the present moment and shook his head. They always underestimated him. He'd be back, if for no other reason than to reclaim his daughter. Ric grabbed the last box of belongings from his office and headed out of the building and out of Port Charles, but not for good. He was certain.

-Davis Residence-

Sam sat at the desk chair near the front door and had to admit looking around her mother's living room it was an odd gathering for a celebration, but somehow they all fit together. Emily sat at the table holding a sleepy Spencer as Nikolas, Jax and Alexis stood nearby in animated debate and occasional observance of others. Carly and Jason sat on the sofa together as Michael attempted to outwit his mother in a plea for a third piece of cake while Morgan tackled his uncle. The boy's intent to conquer bright in his eyes reminded Sam so much of his father in that moment she had to chuckle, exasperated by dimples Jr. and the possibilities to come. His little body refused defeat until finally Jason began a merciless counter-attack of tickles. 

Uninhibited barrel laughs filled the room causing everyone to stop and take note of the joy clearly marking the toddler's face and Jason's as well. A reflexive smile formed on her lips as the two carried on oblivious to the attention the happy exchange garnered. She was surprised to see everyone else looking on with their own varying degree of happiness too. Even her mother looked at Jason and his god-son with a smile and some other emotion Sam couldn't quite place. Confused wonder maybe?

Sam shifted Molly's relaxed frame. Her baby sister now rested her head against Sam's shoulder and nuzzled her little forehead into Sam's neck as her tiny fingers played lazily with the dazzling star pendant. Sam knew it was time to take Molly upstairs for bed, but couldn't help turning her attention to the quietest corner of the room where Kristina sat with Sonny.

Kristina had thrown herself into Sonny's grasp and settled in her father's embrace. Despite the extremely limited presence of her father in her life the bond seemed strong. Sonny smiled wide as his little girl described the picture she'd just colored for him and for the tiniest of moments her heart sank as the vision of her baby girl settled on her sister's face and she imagined how it might have been had she lived. 

As if sensing the shift in Sam's heart, Kristina looked over at her big sister with soulful brown eyes full of longing it seemed. The little girl returned Sam's warm smile with a very timid one of her own before her head drew downward and the smile faded. Sam swallowed back the sadness she was unable to deny by Krissy's reaction to her since she'd arrived home.

Alexis had walked into her house with Molly on her hip and Kristina at her side only an hour ago to find the rag-tag welcoming committee firmly ensconced in her living room. A rainbow assortment of balloons, flowers, and a “Welcome Home Davis Girls” banner made by Michael, Emily, and Sam perched on the mantle of the stone fireplace marked the occasion.

Everyone ushered welcoming wishes to the three as Alexis rushed to greet Sam with a long intense hug and kiss on the cheek. She'd insisted on immediate reassurances that Sam and her grand-babies were truly safe and sound. Once Alexis was satisfied and she'd stolen kisses and hugs from Molly, Sam turned to find Kristina surrounded by Michael, Morgan, and Emily kneeling down with Spencer in her arms.

Alexis had called Sam from her cell after seeing Viola off with her family at the airport and settling into Sonny's limo. She told her how Kristina talked non-stop on the flight about Sam and all the things she wanted to tell her big sister. Sam was thrilled Kristina was anxious to see her again and couldn't wait to shower her with all the love she'd been dying to give her, especially since the last several days. Kristina had clung to their web-cam chats refusing to let them end. 

Sam had never felt so loved and needed by Kristina as she had during those chats, so it took her by surprise when she bent down calling out to Kristina and she hadn't rushed into her arms. Krissy approached her slowly with what Sam quickly brushed off at the time as just a typical little girl's momentary shyness, but over that next hour it proved much more.

Kristina's normal exuberance was to be expected with Michael and Morgan, certainly, as they were children too. She could even understand her cheerfulness with Emily and Carly, who may not be good with adults, but was quite good with children. It wasn't until the hour was almost up that Sam began to worry. Kristina had been talkative, even loving at times, with everyone in the room except her.

She tried to illicit her little sister's smiles over cake, hints of a present and questions about her trip, but every attempt failed. Alexis and Emily noticed and tried to soften the blows, but they'd already struck Sam's heart. Perhaps, Alexis was right. It had been a long day for the little girl and she must be worn out, but Sam had a feeling it was more.

Worry must have been written all over her face as she gazed over at Krissy lost in thought. She felt Jason's strong hand caress her shoulder as his solid form leaned in to kiss her on her cheek and nuzzle her ear and neck briefly. Jason couldn't stop the smile that crept to his lips as his blue eyes locked with baby brown ones. Molly's sweet little face looked up at him in sleepy wonderment as her hand stilled over Sam's heart.

Sam noticed him pause and turned slightly in time to see the glance between the two. She smiled as she witnessed Jason's hand reach out and gently tuck a small lock of Molly's hair behind her ear as tenderly as he'd ever done for her. Love spread over and through her for this man she'd known all along would make such an amazing father. She couldn't wait to see him holding their daughter and son.

“Sleepy baby.” Jason whispered not wanting to stir her.

“I was about to take her up. I just wanted to watch Kristina a bit longer.” Sam replied softly.

“You're worried.” Jason massaged her shoulder softly. It wasn't a question and Sam loved how well he always read her.

“I just don't understand what happened to make her go from one extreme to the other with me today. She couldn't wait to see me, but now it's like she... like she's almost afraid of me, Jason.” He rubbed his hand over Sam's back to calm the emotion thick in her voice.

“Could just be sensory overload and once everything is back to normal she will be too.” Sam clung to Jason's thought and hoped it true.

“Looks like someone is ready for bed.” Alexis approached with a smile.

“Do... Would you mind if I put her down?” Sam said.

“Sam, she's too heavy for you to lift, especially up stairs.” Jason cautioned gently.

“Jason, I'll be fine. I just really love this time with Molly. I don't want to miss it.” Sam shifted to prepare to stand with her.

“Jason, why don't you carry her up and help Sam put her down?” Alexis offered shocking both of them by the looks on their faces.

“I'd like that, if you don't mind?” Jason questioned still kind of stunned.

“You're family. May as well get used to you sooner, or later. Besides, you're about to have your hands full. You need all the practice you can get between now and then.” Alexis teased.

Sam smiled appreciatively at her mother as Molly slipped into his arms. Her head rested contentedly over his shoulder as his large hand barely moved back and forth covering her entire back in a soothing motion. Sam watched as her mother struggled to reconcile the gentle side of Jason Morgan with the stone cold wall she'd faced so many times across the interrogation table. She was happy to recognize the small victory as her mother's face softened in a slight smile over the protective tenderness with which he held her youngest daughter. Sam hugged her mom and kissed her cheek allowing her thanks to transfer wordlessly in the gesture.

It was an odd and thrilling sensation standing in a nursery with Jason again as they stood over the changing table working in tandem to place her in a fresh diaper and jammies. Both remembering, but neither mentioning, the last time they had done so with a baby girl they hoped to have forever. Jason couldn't help his half smile as the chubby little girl laid on the table playing with her toes in nothing but her diaper, waiting patiently for Sam to pick out her pajamas. She chose a white cotton knit footed zip-up with tiny pink rosebuds.

“I know it's summer, but it's kind of chilly in here with the air on and she won't stay covered long the way she rolls around in her sleep.” Sam offered in a slightly nervous ramble.

Jason just smiled and put an arm around Sam to lean in for a kiss that was sweet and tender and much too short for Sam's liking. “Great instincts.”

Sam lifted Molly from the changing pad and delighted in the weight of a child in her arms and the heavenly smell of baby lotion. “I think I just want to rock with her for a while. I'm not ready to let her go just yet.”

“Alright, I'll check back in a few to help lay her down.” Jason gave Sam another kiss and left Molly's room quietly.

Sam knew her mother usually laid her down straight away, but she just wanted the extra time to with her today. She'd missed Molly. She also worried for her.

“You are the sweetest little thing, Molly girl. I love you so much.” Sam spoke softly as she rocked in the chair.

“I know you're too young to understand any of the things going on right now concerning your father. Maybe that's a good thing. It's definitely a good thing considering some of the uglier details, but I can't help wonder if we made the right decision. If I made the right decision. The others went along with my idea, but I'm responsible. So, you should know, I'll be the one to blame one day if it doesn't work out.” Sam sighed as she gazed into the weary little eyes beginning to nod.

Sam wasn't sure how many minutes passed as she sat quietly rocking. Every moment was both a joy at the trust and love Molly showed in the comfort of her embrace and pain at the thought it could all end one day once Molly learned she was responsible for keeping her father away from her.

Sam was able to find a moment alone with Alexis on the deck earlier to reveal what she prayed her mother would see as the gift it was intended. Alexis was shocked to read the papers and repulsed by the reasoning behind them. Pain was clear on her mother's face and Sam hated to be the one to put it there, because of Ric, again. Alexis tried to disguise it, but Sam had felt the tension in every silent second that stretched between them. 

Sam tried to explain getting Ric to sign away his parental rights to Molly seemed the best alternative. Alexis seemed to understand and even thanked her, but Sam had to wonder if she wasn't somehow disappointed in her for stooping to blackmail. It seemed no matter how close she and her mother ever became they would always have that one defining characteristic that set them at polar opposite ends of any argument. Alexis trusted the system. Sam didn't.

“I don't know if you'll ever see your father again. There's always the chance one day you will and maybe you'll end up having a wonderful relationship and prove us all wrong. I'd like nothing better than that Molly, even if it means you end up hating me for forcing your dad away now. I could take it if it meant you were able to have a good and loving relationship with your dad. I know what it's like to grow up wishing for a father's love, real love and support not based or contingent upon your ability to help them accomplish some ulterior motive for revenge or pursuit of cold hard cash. In some ways Ric reminds me of Cody and there's no way I'd ever let anyone, especially your dad, use you like I was used. I love you with all my heart, Molly. I hope when you're older and learn the truth you'll be able to believe my true motive wasn't to punish Ric as much as it was to protect you, protect you from all the hurt a father like that brings. I'm so blessed to have you and Kristina. When my brother Danny died I thought I was all alone. I thought he was the last bit of family I had left, but his last gift to me was you. He helped me find my real mom, our mom and Kristina and you. He was the best big brother anyone could dream of having and I'll love him forever just like I'll always love you, even if the day comes that you won't be able to love me for this decision and the horrible mistakes I made to make it necessary.” Sam wiped at the tears escaping her eyes and sniffed back the emotion threatening to overwhelm as she kissed her baby sister and comforted in the contact of her cheek pressed to the tiny forehead.

“Hi there. Is she sleeping?” Alexis whispered from the doorway.

“Yea, I was just about to lay her down.” Sam smiled trying to blink back any remaining tears unable to read her mother's face to determine if she'd overheard her words.

“It's okay. I'll do that part. You shouldn't strain yourself. Jason was about to come up, but Michael and Morgan asked if he'd walk them to their car.” Alexis explained softly as Sam handed Molly to her.

Sam followed her mother over as Alexis laid her down and covered her lower half. She stood at the foot of the crib taking in the scene of her mother's calming hand on Molly's chest as she stirred followed by a loving caress with the back of her fingers across her sister's cheek as she stilled. Sam's entire being was moved witnessing such profound love and care pouring from her mother to her sister. She couldn't help subconsciously lay a comforting hand over own babies as she considered how much better her life might have been had she known this mother's love earlier in her life.

The two women tiptoed from the nursery and down the stairs in silence and Sam was surprised to find the mess from the little get-together cleaned and everyone gone except for Jason who sat at the table with Kristina. Kristina asked Jason to describe his home with Sam in Hawaii and she colored as he told her all about it. Sam's heart summoned a happy sigh and she smiled.

“Sam, do you think you and I could talk on the deck for a moment?” Alexis inquired as she glanced questioningly between Jason and her middle child.

Jason nodded his consent to keep an eye on Kristina as Sam and Alexis made their way to the door.

“Kristina, honey, I'll just be on the deck a few minutes with your sister.”

“Sam's not leaving right? I don't want her to leave!” Kristina's body and voice tightened with worry.

It was the first sign all night she actually missed Sam and wanted her near, but concern clouded Sam's relief as she took full measure of her little sister's body language. She watched Kristina look at her as though she wanted to run to her, but her little hands clutched tightly to the chair, almost as if she was fighting the urge to do so.

“I'm not leaving just yet, Krissy. I'd never leave without saying goodbye to you first.” Sam tried to reassure.

She saw her entire little body relax as she let out a sigh and nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to her work in progress. Jason gave an encouraging smile as Sam turned back toward the door.

“Please, Sam, why don't we sit for a minute.” Alexis motioned to the outdoor loveseat.

Alexis saw the note of confusion and worry on her daughter's face and tried to figure out how to say what it was she wanted so desperately for her to know and believe. Alexis decided weeks ago to have this conversation, but it needed to be in person and she was more determined now than ever since she'd been upstairs and overheard her words to Molly.

Her heart broke hearing the vulnerability and raw pain in her daughter's voice as she spoke to Molly of knowing all too well how it felt to long for the real love of a father. A mother too, Alexis was certain. She might never know all the details, but she knew her adopted mother abandoned her at a helplessly young age to a degenerate conman willing to use his innocent daughter to help him steal and do who knew how many other unconscionable things. Sam said she saw the same kind of corruption in Ric. Alexis never wanted to believe the man she once loved capable of ever using his daughter, but after seeing evidence of how he'd used other innocent children and the lengths he'd been willing to go to hurt Sam, she couldn't take the risk.

“I overheard you upstairs with Molly. I'm sorry. It was just so nice seeing two of my girls together I didn't want the moment to end. I knew I shouldn't listen when you started talking, but I couldn't make myself interrupt or pull myself away.” Alexis confessed, her eyes seeking understanding.

“It's okay and before you say it, I know I was wrong to even talk to her about those things. She may not understand what I was saying, but children can pick up on feelings and it wasn't right for me to unload those feelings onto Molly. I promise it...”

“No, Sam, that isn't why I'm bringing it up. I'm happy you were able to find comfort with Molly. I know how much you love your sisters. They're lucky to have you. I hope it helped to talk to her. I also hope you feel you can talk to me just as easily one day. I don't want to upset you, but I just can't let what I overheard go by without saying something.” Alexis sighed trying to steady her nerves.

She'd gotten much closer to her oldest daughter these past months, but there was always a fear that seized her whenever these tougher issues were addressed. So often the two women ended up pushing one another further away with their words when their hearts only wanted to be closer. Alexis prayed for the right words this time to bring her daughter closer. She knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do, but where to begin? How to begin? There was just so much.

“A few months ago, you gave me a gift I never expected. A gift I never knew how much I needed until it was given. You forgave me and encouraged me to forgive myself. It was so much more than I felt I deserved. I don't know how to thank you enough for what you gave me that day. You loved me enough to forgive me for something I never thought I could forgive myself for and a broken piece of my heart started to heal that day. It's time I try and do the same for you, time that you know... I forgive you too.” Alexis paused hoping she'd started okay.

“Alexis, I...” Sam let out a shaky breath not sure what to say.

“I know the guilt and pain you carry from that night with Ric. I know, because I've seen it in your eyes and it's the same look, the same pain I carried from that night in the chapel. I forgive you, Sam. I love you and I forgive you every bit as much as you forgave me and I hope you'll forgive yourself too. I want all the bad stuff truly put to rest. I've got another chance at life and a future with all three of my amazing daughters and I want to focus on all the good things to come.” Alexis smiled through her tears and placed a loving hand on Sam's belly.

“Mom.” Tears fells and choked her and before she could say anymore she found herself in her mother's loving embrace.

Alexis sat in the middle of the loveseat with an arm around her pregnant daughter as Sam leaned into her side and tried to dry her eyes. Sam sniffed and blinked back more tears as her mother ran a soothing hand up and down her arm and laid her cheek against her temple.

“You should also know Molly will never be able to hate you Sam. I know this, I couldn't hate you even when things were at their worst between us and it seemed like it might be easier. I'll never let anyone blame you for Molly losing her father. Ric is responsible for that alone. I won't have you taking on any of the guilt he should own. He'd still be in his daughter's life right now if he hadn't used innocent children to hurt you. You said Ric reminded you of Cody and that thought terrifies me. I wasn't able to keep you safe from that ugliness, but you've given me that chance with Molly. I refuse to waste it. I won't risk Molly's happiness and well-being to someone capable of using children that way, someone that would hurt you that way. I love you, Sam. I really love you. It isn't the same idealized love I had for the baby girl I gave up as a teenager. It's better, stronger, and despite the pain we've both caused one another, the love I have for you is far more rewarding than I ever dreamed. I've gotten to know and see you for the loving, strong, intelligent and courageous woman you are and that alone would be enough for me to admire, but you are my daughter. My first baby girl and my heart has never felt more complete than it does now having you here with me.” Alexis squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring hug. 

Sam sat up feeling a bit stronger. She smiled softly at her mom and couldn't stop tears from falling again, happy tears. She'd wanted that kind of love and understanding from her mother for so long. She felt it. She felt the love from her mother that she showed Molly in the nursery earlier and she felt that broken piece of her heart begin to heal just like her mother said.

“I love you, mom.” Sam sighed and hugged her again before sitting back to look at her.

Alexis held her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes.

“We've come such a long way. We still have a long way to go, but Sam I hope one day I can make you feel all the unconditional love and support you were denied all those years. I want you to feel safe and secure in my love no matter what happens. No matter how often we may argue I will always always love you. I'll never walk away from you again. You're stuck with me... and I just wanted you to know.”

Sam smiled bright with hope and placed her other hand over her mother's. “You're stuck with me too.”

They stood and Alexis walked with an arm around her oldest daughter as they made their way back into the house, both happier than they had been in a very long time.

“Jason would you give it to Sam for me?” Kristina stood at Jason's knee holding out a drawing.

“I think Sam would really love it if she got it straight from you.” Jason looked up as he noticed mother and daughter enter.

“Please? I can't.” Kristina stared down at her feet.

“Hey sweetheart, did you finish your picture?” Alexis tried to engage Krissy now that it was just the four of them hoping she might warm up to Sam.

“Yes mommy.” Kristina met her gaze slowly.

“Kristina made the picture for Sam, didn't you Kristina?” Jason coaxed the girl gently.

“Really? You made a picture just for me? I'd love to see it.” Sam approached cautiously hoping not to shy her away.

Sam sat at the table as Kristina turned and hesitantly handed her sister the picture she colored.

“Kristina, this is beautiful. I love it. It looks like a beach Jason and I love to visit.” Sam smiled encouragingly.

“Jason told me about it. Here's the ocean with the dolphins and here's your house with the la, lan... with the patio. Jason said it's your special place.” Kristina kept her eyes carefully trained on the picture as she pointed, never looking up at Sam.

“It is our special place and I love that my special girl drew a picture of it to remind me. Thank you. I love it and I love you, Kristina.” Sam rubbed her hand across her back and gave her a quick kiss on her temple.

“You're welcome.” Kristina whispered as her eyes returned to her shoes.

She turned to walk away and Sam's heart felt heavy again, worried.

“I promised mommy to get ready for bed as soon as I finished my picture. Good night Sam. Good night Jason. Thanks for telling me about Hawaii.” Kristina smiled a smile at Jason that didn't reach her eyes before heading upstairs.

Sam noticed the welcome home present she'd given her laying on the table by her crayons and grabbed it up. “Hey Kristina, you forgot your flying monkey.”

Kristina turned and Sam held it out for her sister to take. Kristina raised her arm to grab it. Her hand stretched to accept it, but she pulled it back before taking it.

“I... I think you should keep it.” Kristina turned to run upstairs, but not before the three adults noticed the tears in her eyes.

“Do you think maybe the toy just kind of scared her a bit? I mean those flying monkeys even give me the willies.” Alexis wondered.

Sam considered the idea. “Kristina was frightened by the flying monkeys at first, but I had her in a complete giggle fit over them every time one appeared on screen by the second time we saw them. It's her favorite movie, you know she's practically worn out the DVD. I, I think it's something else. I think it's me. I think if you or Jason had given this to her she'd be fine with it, but I just don't know why.” Sam stood wanting to go to the little girl and find out what was bothering her.

“It was just like earlier when Kristina held herself to the chair. She wanted to go to you Sam, but she wouldn't let herself. She wanted the toy too, but she wouldn't let herself have it.” Jason agreed and Sam wasn't surprised at all he'd noticed Kristina's reaction earlier.

“Earlier I told you it was almost as if Kristina were afraid of me, but that isn't it exactly. It's not that she doesn't want me around. She practically jumped out of her seat when she thought I was leaving. She's denying herself what she wants. She... she's punishing herself, Jason.” Sam approached the table as she wondered what was going on in with her sister.

Jason took Sam's hand in his and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned into his embrace thankful for the healing power it never failed to deliver.

“Punishing herself? That's completely absurd. What possible reason could Kristina have to punish herself and why would she choose denying herself affection from you as her form of punishment?” Alexis puzzled.

Their thoughts were disrupted by the phone. Alexis grabbed her cell and let out a disgusted sigh. “Ric.”

She silenced the call and threw it back on the table.

“It's okay if you want to take the call. I understand.” Sam knew there was always the chance Alexis would still allow Ric in Molly's life, but at least now Alexis had the power to keep him out if she chose.

“He probably wants to say goodbye to Molly, but she's sleeping now. I haven't decided if I even want to allow him to say goodbye. He hasn't seen her in months. All that time we were away and I told him he was more than welcome to visit or call. We could have had the same video chats like you and I. Four e-mails, four e-mails in three months to check on the progress of his daughter. Revenge was more important than spending time with his daughter then and she doesn't need him now. It's ironic. When I first asked Ric to allow me to take Molly with me, he refused. He told me Molly should get used to being without me now so it wouldn't be so hard on her once I was...”

Sam gasped at the cruelty. Jason felt her body tense and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. He gently squeezed the tightened muscles in her shoulder and felt her relax under his hand.

“Turns out our daughter ended up getting used to being without her father and I think I should take his own advice. It would only be harder on Molly if she saw him again now. Ric is out of her life from his own doing and that is how it's going to stay. Besides, you and Kristina need my attention right now. Would you mind going up with me to talk with her?” Alexis walked toward the stairs.

Sam looked apprehensively to Jason knowing how exhausted he must be after being subjected to shopping and a party at her mother's.

“Kristina needs you and I owe Bernie a phone call anyway.” Jason smiled accepting Sam's soft kiss as thanks.

Her thanks was completely unnecessary and he would make sure she knew it when they were alone later, but he was incapable of refusing this woman's affection no matter the reason. Sam rose from his lap with his gentle assistance and headed upstairs with her mother.

-Davis Residence-

 

The two women almost missed the little girl as they entered her room and found no sign of her, but paused at the sound of sniffles. They edged slowly around the far side of the bed to find Kristina curled into a tiny ball on the floor. Her back pressed against the wall, almost hidden in the small space between her bed and book case.

Alexis and Sam shared a concerned look, both immediately flashing back to the last time they remembered her that visibly shaken. It was in Dr. Winter's office shortly after Krissy witnessed Sam shooting Diego. Sam sighed unable to keep the guilt from washing over her, the apparent cause of so much pain for her little sister once again. She took a step back knowing her presence would probably only upset Kristina further, like the last time, but Alexis grabbed her hand effectively halting her retreat.

“It's not your fault, Sam. Whatever this is, it's not your fault and she needs us, both of us.” Alexis knew she'd read Sam's thoughts correctly for once as she witnessed a small amount of anxiety relieved from a sigh. She couldn't help feel a little encouraged at finally knowing her first born well enough to read her body language and accurately gauge her thoughts and emotion.

Sam blinked back the tears and nodded with resolve to do whatever she could to help ease the little girl's suffering.

“Kristina, baby, come here.” Alexis sat on the patchwork quilt with Sam and held her hands out to her beloved sister's namesake.

Kristina peeked up over arms folded atop her knees revealing the redness of her eyes and the saddest little frown that quivered as she tried to hold in tears now that she wasn't alone. She considered her mother's offer for only a moment before she stood and was instantly scooped into her mother's arms. She buried her head into Alexis' chest as sobs overtook her small form again. The older woman braved a glance over to Sam who seemed as shaken and confused as she felt over the troubled little girl in her arms.

“Honey, I need you to tell me what's wrong. What's got you so upset? Was it that stuffed toy? Did it scare you? Hmm?” Alexis smoothed her little girl's hair from her face and rubbed her back as she asked in her most soothing tone.

Kristina shook her head allowing her body to sit across her mother's lap. Her head leaned against Alexis chest, but she refused to lift her face to look directly into her mother or sister's eyes.

“The flying monkey is the bestest gift ever, e'cept for my ruby slippers.” Kristina admitted through lingering sniffles.

“Well, honey, then why would you say Sam should keep it if you love it so much?” Alexis asked gently.

Kristina remained silent. Her head tipped down until her chin touched her chest as fresh tears streamed her face.

“Is it because you're mad at me, Kristina? Did I do something to hurt you? If I did I'm so sorry, Krissy. I'd never...” Sam stopped short as Kristina shook her head insistently dismissing any notion Sam hurt her, but it was obvious Sam had something to do with her current state.

“I'm not mad at you. You didn't hurt me. I hurt you. You should be mad at me.” Kristina confessed before hiding back into her mother's embrace.

“I don't understand, Krissy. Sweetie, you didn't hurt me. I'm not mad at you. I promise. How do you think you hurt me?” Sam asked in the most comforting way possible.

Kristina kept her face hidden against her mother as they watched sorrow rack her little body. Alexis squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head, barely able to keep her own tears from falling. She couldn't stand to see her daughter in pain, any of her daughters and, whatever this was, it was obviously hurting two of her children at the moment.

Alexis rubbed Kristina's back up and down as she spoke. “Kristina, you know you're safe here right? It's just us Davis Girls here. Your sister and I love you so much. There isn't anything you could tell us that would make us stop loving you.”

Kristina seemed to relax at this and sat back again. “But Sam's last name isn't Davis.”

Sam knew her sister wasn't trying to be hurtful. She was just taking Alexis' words literally, but it did hurt, just a bit, a slight reminder that she was still the outsider to this little family unit formed long before her arrival. The innocent observation also reminded her of something her brother might have said and made her miss Danny so much more in that moment.

Alexis wasn't oblivious to the sadness that crept into Sam's eyes over Kristina's statement. “That's true, honey, but Sam is a Davis girl in the best sense of the word, in strength, in spirit and through our love for one another. The way we love each other and protect each other makes us the Davis girls team even more than just our name.”

Alexis reached over and squeezed her eldest daughter's hand at the last part and Sam smiled, with watery eyes, completely embraced by the warmth of her mother's acceptance.

She took a deep breath before attempting to engage her little sister again. “Please, Kristina, I need to know how you think you hurt me so we can make it better.”

Kristina risked a glance at Sam for the first time since running from her downstairs. She hesitated as if her brain processed concepts too large for her little mouth to form.

“I... I...” Kristina's little chest made a triple sigh before she tried again.

“I hurt your babies.” It was a faint whisper even Alexis strained to hear.

Sam's eyes shot up to her mother alarmed and confused. “No. Kristina, you didn't hurt my babies at all. My babies are just fine. Remember? Mommy and I told you the doctors let me go home, because we're all better now. Besides that sweetie, it wasn't your fault I ended up in the hospital. I just got sick and that isn't your fault at all.”

“It is. It is my fault! I was lucky this time, because I prayed real hard and promised... promised something if God would make your babies safe and He did. I can't go back on my promise, or, or something bad will happen, but I miss you and I need to see you're okay even if I can't...” Kristina stopped short, her emphatic response giving way to fear of admitting too much of a secret agreement between her and God.

Shock and disbelief hung silently over both women. Somehow this little girl thought she was responsible for her sister's babies almost dying.

“Kristina, No! There's nothing you did to hurt my babies. Nothing!” Sam protested adamantly but still tender.

“I did. I missed you when you left. You couldn't come back, because of the babies and I wished you didn't have them so you could come back.” Kristina lowered her head into her hands and cried again.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Alexis couldn't hold in a sob of her own as her grasp around her guilt-stricken little girl tightened once more.

Suddenly, all the puzzle pieces fell into place. Kristina felt responsible for Sam almost losing the babies, because she'd wished them away. Kristina heard Sam was in the hospital for the babies and made a deal with God. “You promised God to stay away from me, if he saved me and my babies.”

Kristina nodded slowly with her hands still pressed over her eyes and spoke between sobs. “I, I... can't let you love me and I can't, can't have fun with you anymore.”

Sam choked back the tears and fought every fiber in her that wanted to grab her sister to her and hold her as tight as she could while she assailed her with kisses. She knew it wasn't the right moment. Sam knew she had to somehow make Kristina understand she wasn't responsible before she would feel safe to accept her love. She squeezed her mother's hand in a gesture that oddly both gave and received strength and struggled to hide a pained face as she swallowed and met their mother's eyes briefly before continuing.

“Krissy, it was not your wishes that put me in that hospital. I had a medical condition that put me there. I was sick baby, long before you ever wished I wasn't having my babies so I could be with you.” Sam couldn't stop herself from placing a small loving caress on her sister's little outstretched leg.

“Mommy said it was just like last time. You were sick, but it was the stress over me that caused you to lose your first baby. You were stressed over me this time too cuz I wished you were with me to help me and it stressed you.” Kristina was barely able to hold Sam's gaze as she spoke.

The statement took Sam's breath away. Tears rolled down her face. Alexis was speechless, mouth agape and shaking her head as she looked at Sam in total confusion.

“Honey, when did I say this? I... I don't remember ever saying anything like this to you.” Alexis looked down to meet her little girl's eyes.

“I was in bed, mommy, but I had a bad dream and I went to your room. You were crying on your phone. You said it couldn't happen again, not like last time when Sam's first baby died to save me. You said she lost her baby cuz of stress to help me and it couldn't happen again. You were crying so hard mommy and you said it couldn't happen again. I ran back to my room to pray.” Alexis hugged her daughter tight remembering that very conversation with Carly the night Sam was admitted to the hospital. Only somehow, her little girl had gotten her meaning confused and now felt responsible for the death of Sam's baby girl.

“Oh, Kristina. Kristina, I'm so sorry my words made you think that, but it isn't your fault. None of this is your fault.” Alexis sighed as she pressed her cheek to the top of Kristina's head and pursed her lips to prevent the wail that threatened to escape as she stared at Sam.

It took a moment for Sam to collect herself enough to speak. Her little sister, the only living part of her daughter that remained on this Earth, believed she was responsible for her death. Krissy believed she was the reason the twins and Sam almost died too. She wiped at her tears futilely finally realizing it was a losing battle and allowing them to fall as she spoke.

“Kristina Adela Corinthos Davis! You look at me right now.” Sam began in a stern voice demanding her sister's attention. 

She didn't want to be harsh, but it was vital Kristina's mistaken ideas be dispelled immediately. The little girl had to know, in no uncertain terms, she was in no way responsible for any death, especially her baby sister's. 

Sam and Alexis were authority figures in Kristina's life. They were responsible for teaching Kristina right from wrong. Right now, that little girl's thoughts were very very wrong and a swift, strict lesson was the only thing Sam could think of to emphasize the importance of her words.

Kristina looked up into Sam's eyes right away and Sam couldn't help soften to at the fear and guilt she saw in them. Alexis began to speak, unsure it was a proper tone to use with Kristina just now, but Sam flashed her a reassuring nod and Alexis allowed Sam to continue.

“Kristina, do you trust me to tell you the truth?” Sam asked in a serious voice only slightly more gentle than her previous demand.

Kristina nodded boldly and Sam was gladdened by it.

“Do you trust mommy to tell you the truth?” She continued a little gentler still.

Kristina nodded again just as hard and Alexis smiled through her tears and sniffed.

“Then you need to listen to me and mommy right now and believe what we're about to tell you. Okay?” Sam asked, praying Kristina would agree.

Kristina bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting to the left. She finally nodded, less sure, but it was an agreement all the same.

“The first true thing you need to believe is nothing you did, or said, or wished, or thought caused my baby girl to die. I can tell what you heard mommy say confused you, but that is because you don't know the whole story. One day, when you're old enough to understand, mommy and I will explain everything to you better. For now, I promise you, Kristina, on my baby girl's memory, her death was not your fault. It's the same thing with these babies too, Kristina. It wasn't your fault. Do you believe me?” Sam held her breath for her answer.

Kristina looked up searching her mother's eyes for reassurance. Alexis nodded. “It's true, baby. We know the whole story and Sam and I promise you, without a doubt, you never did anything that could hurt your sister or any of her babies.”

Kristina was quiet and still for a minute. She looked straight ahead as if considering their words then finally spoke.

“I... I believe you, but...” And Kristina did believe her sister and her mommy. Sam always kept her word. She never broke a promise, ever, and her mommy always told her how important it was to never lie. Her mommy would never lie to her. She believed them now and she felt better that she hadn't hurt her sister's babies, but she'd made a promise too, a big promise and she couldn't break it. There was no way she'd ever break a promise, especially one to God, but she missed how her big sister loved her and did fun things with her. She always wanted a big sister and she just wanted to have her love again so bad, but she couldn't break her word.

“Are you worried about breaking the promise you made, Kristina?” Sam dipped her head down to meet her little brown eyes and Kristina nodded.

“Well, that brings me to the second true thing you need to believe.” Sam started and Kristina raised her head, curious.

“Krissy, you tried to bargain with God and that isn't how prayer works. You can't make a deal with God in exchange for what you want, no matter how big of a promise you make, or how much you want it. Believe me, sweetie, I've tried to do that so many times. Everybody has, even mommy, I'm sure. It's natural to turn to God when someone we love needs more help than we can give, but the truth is God only exists to love us and help us show His love and strength to one another. Not to punish us when we make mistakes, or even to save us from bad things that happen. We're all God's children and He loves us far too much to hurt us. So, even if God did make deals with us to give us what we want, He would never ever accept a promise He knew would hurt you so much. You don't have to worry about keeping that promise, Kristina, because God's love for you and for me would never allow Him to hold you to it. God wants us to love one another, especially our family. It would be wrong to keep me from loving you, or keep us from enjoying the time we have together. God knows better than that. Mommy and I now know better than that and I think you will too, if you think really hard about it.” Sam hoped she'd found the right words to convince her sister.

Alexis and Sam smiled in earnest when they observed the furrowed little brows and twisted mouth knowing Kristina was giving the information her hardest consideration. They waited silently for an extremely long minute and a half before Kristina smiled and nodded her head in agreement with Sam's words. Alexis felt her entire little body relax as relief washed over her. Both her girls, all her girls, were going to be just fine. The Davis Girls were together and stronger than ever and they were all going to be just fine, better than fine.

Sam held her arms open to Kristina and she delighted when the small girl left her mom's arms for hers. Sam hugged her tightly, lavishing her with all the kisses she'd been dying to give her for days.

“I love you so so much, Kristina. I'm so lucky to have you for my sister.” Kristina nestled into her side mindful of her belly.

“I think your niece and nephew want to say hello to their aunt Kristina. Do you want to feel?” Sam smiled down at her noting the wonder mixed with apprehension in her eyes.

Krissy gave a shy nod and Sam took her little hand in hers gently placing it over her belly so she could feel the babies move.

“This is your little niece. Don't tell your nephew, but she has a much stronger kick.” Sam whispered the last part conspiratorially to her sister and she giggled.

Alexis watched her two girls with a teary-eyed smiled, a joyful smile with joyful tears that they could share a moment like that after everything they'd all been through.

Sam moved Kristina's hand over to the other side of her belly and pressed. “And this is your little nephew. Don't tell your niece, but he's much nicer to his mommy than his sister. He doesn't keep mommy awake at night moving all around like his sister.”

Kristina giggled some more, happy to be in her big sister's embrace and feeling her love once again. It was the best love she'd ever known right next to her mommy. Sam grinned at her sister and then her mother. Kristina had been afraid for her babies and Sam admitted a big part of her was too. It was the reason she'd been afraid to prepare the nursery even though she was safely past her first trimester and the recent condition had been resolved.

“Kristina, there is one thing you could do to help me.” Kristina looked up at her sister with concern.

“Do you think you could help me fix up the room for the babies? Jason and I could really use your help to make sure we get things the babies will like. I know you have so much experience with Molly that you'll know just what to get.” Sam rubbed her back as she asked.

“Really?” Kristina's entire face lit up and Sam knew instantly it was the best idea she'd had in a while. It would help them both allay the fears she knew might come back up for Kristina once she was alone with her thoughts again.

“Really.” Sam confirmed. “It's a tough job. It's going to require lots of shopping trips and I'm sure a few of those will be to toy stores and you know how shopping always makes me want an ice cream sundae from Kelly's. So... if you're not up to it, I could ask mommy...” Sam was cut off in an instant.

“I can do it! I can do it!” Kristina exclaimed excitedly and Sam hugged her close and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her little neck and shoulder to steal several more kisses.

Kristina laughed and leaned away to cease the ticklish caress and Sam finally relented allowing her to settle peacefully in her lap once again.

“Okay, missy, I think it's past your bedtime now. Let's get you into your pajamas and your teeth brushed.” Alexis instructed firm, but lovingly.

“Mommy, can you and Sam read me a bedtime story?” Kristina pleaded.

Alexis bit her cheek and looked to the ceiling in mock consideration. She couldn't blame her daughter for wanting to prolong the moment a little longer. “It is past your bedtime, but... I guess one story would be alright as long as Sam feels up to it. You'll need to ask your sister.”

“Sam, would you please read me a story?” Kristina gazed up, uncertain of her sister's reaction.

“I'd love to, Kristina. Why don't you get ready for bed and then you can pick one out, okay? I'll wait right here.” Sam offered.

“Okay!” Kristina exuberantly agreed as she hopped down from Sam's lap headed toward her toothbrush in the other room.

“You are going to make an amazing mother, Sam.” Alexis clasped her upper arm with a gentle squeeze.

Sam swallowed hard still unaccustomed to the proud tone found in her mother's voice and loving touch. “Thanks, mom.” 

Alexis smiled and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before rising to find pajamas for her other daughter.

xxxxx

Jason's conversation with Bernie ended two minutes after Sam disappeared upstairs. He'd felt a little out of place suddenly alone in Alexis' living room so he sat still, afraid of being accused a snoop, but after thirty minutes of complete boredom Kristina's crayons and drawing pad were starting to look like a good idea...

He shook that thought off quickly and decided to step outside for a bit of fresh air. Instead, the only thing waiting on the door step was something foul. Jason opened the door to a very surprised Ric.

Seeing that Jason wasn't going to initiate conversation, Ric started. “I'm here to see Alexis.”

“She doesn't want to see you. You need to leave.” Jason gripped the door handle hard as an itch in his trigger finger longed to be scratched.

“Since when do you speak for Alexis? We have some unfinished business.” Ric attempted to enter, but Jason stepped in his path keeping him just outside the door.

“What, are you all of a sudden Alexis' loyal protector now? This is none of your business, Jason. It's between me and Alexis.” Ric glared at Jason incredibly unaware of how close he was to death just now.

“Alexis would have answered your call, if she had anything to say. She's family now. It makes her problems my problems, especially where they concern you. Consider every breath you take from here on out a gift from Sam. If you ever step foot in Port Charles again without Alexis' invitation, I'll consider it your way of telling me the deal is off and I'll handle things my way. You need to leave. Now. While you still can.” Jason's voice had never sounded more lethal, more chilling. 

It took everything in him not to drop the bastard with a bullet right where he stood. He'd never been closer to killing a man without actually pulling the trigger. This was why he'd had Sonny deliver the message to Ric. He knew if he had to see him again the risk was too great he'd just go ahead and end his miserable life. As much as Sam wanted to confront the slime, neither of them felt safe taking the risk of her stressing out so soon after the last pregnancy scare. Sam and Alexis would probably be down any minute and he wanted that trash gone before they found him. Jason stared the poor excuse of a man down. His muscles bowed and flexed intimidatingly as his hand slowly reached around toward the back of his waistband. It was then Ric decided he needed to leave. Jason closed and locked the door behind him.

“Who was at the door?” Jason turned to see Alexis and Sam entering the living room.

He was relieved to see their smiles.

“Just checking the locks.” Jason replied. 

His face was a mirror of the stone cold stoicism Alexis had been subjected to more times than she could count. It was the smallest of tells, but the fact that he'd used that face with her just now told her exactly who'd been at the door. Alexis decided not to press the issue. There was no sense upsetting Sam any more that night and it was obvious Jason had run Ric off. She had no doubt whatever he'd said would convince Ric not to return.

One look at the way Jason's body tensed, his blue eyes colder than she'd left them and Sam knew Ric had been at the door. She made her way over to her husband stopping in front of him. She felt him relax as she placed her hands over his hard chest and smoothed the black t-shirt against his skin. His arms encircled her protectively and her entire body warmed to him as he gently kissed her temple and whispered his love in her ear. Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and hugged him as tightly to her as her belly would allow. She rested her head against his heart and realized suddenly how tired she was as the swift strong beat relaxed her to near sleep.

Jason glanced down at his exhausted wife and rubbed her lower back as he spoke. “I think it's time we get you home.”

Sam hummed and nodded leaving her eyes closed to enjoyed the embrace a moment longer.

“It's been a very long day. Sam, thank you, honey, for everything. It was so nice to be surrounded by family and friends when we first arrived home and what you've done tonight for both of your sisters...” Alexis' voice trailed off as she shook her head and blinked back the emotion threatening to fall from her eyes.

“You're such a good sister and you'll be a wonderful mother. I'm so proud to have such an incredibly generous and loving daughter like you, Sam.” Sam left Jason's arms to give her mother one last hug goodbye promising to call the next day. 

Jason watched the two, happy to see Sam finally know the real love of a mother. He couldn't help allow his estimation of Alexis to slip up a notch, maybe two, for finally waking up and treating Sam the way she deserved all along.

“Welcome Home, Alexis.” Jason offered with an almost smile.

Alexis returned a nod with a similar almost smile as Sam and Jason made their way to the door, Kristina's drawing clutched safely in Sam's hand.

“Jason!” Alexis blurted. “Thanks for...checking the locks.” She smiled a knowing smile as Jason's eyes widened almost imperceptibly in recognition of her true meaning.

“Anytime.” Jason replied as he and Sam turned again, headed home, ready to put another long day to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

-Sonny & Carly's old PH-

Jason stepped behind her and she shivered at the stimulated male presence brushing against her. His chin cupped her hair from her shoulder allowing his lips a clear path to that spot on her neck he knew drove her wild. Slow wet kisses lingered as he sucked at her pulse until she moaned melting into him. Her hands squeezed the muscular thighs she admired so much and she couldn't help the frustrated sigh that left her lips wishing they weren't still trapped beneath denim.

His fingers moved efficiently to unfasten the buttons of her blouse until he was able to help shrug it off onto the floor. Jason's fingertips delicately caressed her taut stomach moving at an agonizingly slow pace toward her breasts. They ached for his touch. Her sex clenched as Jason's right hand finally cupped her breast through her bra, his other hand reaching back to release the clasp. A small moan escaped as his hand kneaded her soft breast within a firm sensuous grasp. She felt his hand assist the straps off her shoulders and the bra fall to the floor near her shirt. Heaven, his touch was heaven.

She suddenly realized Jason had her standing half naked and quite aroused in the middle of the living room of Sonny and Carly's old penthouse and they hadn't remembered to lock the door. Sonny was due to meet Jason soon to discuss business and Carly was on her way to visit Sam. They barely bothered to knock at Jason's door and this used to be Sonny and Carly's home. She had no doubt either or both would walk in on them.

“Jason, we shouldn't do this here... the door..." She managed to voice using every bit of focus she had left as his hot hands found her bare breasts and teased them.

His tongue traced the outline of her ear and when his teeth sunk into the flesh of her lobe she bit back the moan threatening to escape as he whispered hotly against her.

“Are you saying you want me to stop?” A hand left her breast to press her stomach to him as he rubbed his erection against her backside while he spoke. Sam moaned at the feeling of his hardness on her back. The thought of how close he was to finally being inside her again made her lose whatever slim hold she had to all logical thought.

“God, no.” She moaned again moving her hips on him, loving the sound of her name through his gritted teeth as she felt him harden even more for her.

Jason let go suddenly and she almost turned to see if maybe he'd thought better about being caught in the act. Then she saw his shirt fly over and land in front of her on the sofa cushions and she grinned. The tension had been building for weeks, months, and finally after wanting each other this way for so long they were about to have it. They were too far gone to stop. She felt a wonderful shiver rush down her spine at the thought leaving goosebumps in its wake.

His strong hands found her again. This time they pressed up the sides of her tanned toned thighs pushing her skirt up as they climbed. She arched into him and felt his heart pound against her back loving the feel of his bare chest on her skin, so smooth and hard, almost as hard as another part of him now.

Jason gripped her hips and walked her a step closer toward the back of the couch. He nudged her a little with his pelvis and growled huskily. “You need to hold on. I'm taking you from behind.”

Sam licked and bit her lip again at the delicious image that played through her mind with his words. Her hot core clenched at the sound of his zipper as she bent over and grabbed the back of the sofa with both hands. She peered at him over her shoulder and found his darkened lust filled eyes fixed between her thighs as he stood there completely naked stroking himself. God, she couldn't remember ever seeing him so hard. His shaft stood so tall and thick her knees went weak with anticipation. She rubbed her thighs together to try and satisfy the ache that continued to build inside her. The heat that radiated from her flesh was going to burn them both alive if he didn't take her soon.

“Jason, please, hurry.” She groaned as she bit her bottom lip and wiggled her hips in a slow seductive movement causing Jason to curse her name. A triumphant smile found her lips when she felt him nuzzle against her and clutch one of her hips in his hand. She felt him tug her panties down, the soft material tickling her legs as they fell to her feet before she stepped out of them completely.

“Are you sure you're ready for me? It's been so long. I want you so much. I may lose control.” The desire that dripped from his voice stoked her fire, but the tender concern laced within his words warmed her heart. How could she be so lucky to have this amazingly hot tender lover as her own? She had to have him. Now.

“I'm so hot for you. Feel how hot you make me.” Sam rubbed against his groin and Jason gasped as her scorching heat found the tip of his erection.

His hand reached around to her front to slip deep within her softness and he groaned in satisfaction. “Sam, you're so wet.” 

He marveled at how hot her flesh was as his fingers slipped teasingly over her swollen sensitivity and then gently stroked the rest of her.

“So wet for you, Jason, when I think of you inside me.” Sam's words sent a throbbing pulse straight to his groin.

She felt his hands move her skirt up out of the way and caress her smooth round buttocks as his left hand grabbed her hip. She couldn't have stopped the deep intake of air if she'd wanted to as she felt him guide the tip of his rock hard erection to the moisture between her legs. He pressed it up and down coating himself with the evidence of her deep need for him. His movements were slow, so very slow and teasing, his tip so very hard she gasped. When he worked it knowingly against her throbbing bud, her legs nearly gave out again as she came in violent shudders crying out his name.

Jason smiled lazily as his name left her lips over and over. He supported her weight with one hand as the other smoothed over her bare back while she came. He lovingly massaged her shoulder as she tried to regain control of her erratic heart and breathing. She felt him lean over and kiss her tenderly on her shoulder blade and smile against it as he murmured huskily to her.

“I love the sounds you make when you come for me, Sam. Hearing how hot I make you gets me so hard. I have to take you now.” He warned as his fingertips continued to gently caress her back and run down over her buttocks. He allowed his fingers to dance lightly across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs for several more moments knowing every tortuous stroke brought her closer and closer to the edge again.

“Jason, don't tease me. I need you inside me. Please,” Her voice was near begging, but she didn't care. It was worth the pleasure she knew awaited. He stood up once again. Clutched both of her hips and, without another word, planted himself all the way inside her. Neither could withhold the groans of pleasure as he filled her completely. She arched her back as far as possible feeling him plunge into her a little deeper. It might have been the angle of his thrust, she wasn't sure, but he managed to find a most sensitive spot inside her and she trembled as another orgasm burst within her. She was left to pant helplessly, unable to catch her breath, as he pumped her mercilessly from behind.

His hands gripped her hips as her legs faltered, the power of his thrusts increasing as her walls tightened and pushed against his girth forcing him to leave the soft heat his cock now ached to own. He glanced around the living room as he slid in and out of her and couldn't stop the memory flashes that popped into his head. Sonny holding Sam in his arms on the very couch in front of him. She'd been stabbed and stayed there with Sonny as she recovered. Sonny... and Sam. He squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to think of Sam with anyone else, but not before those memories stirred something primal in his soul, a need to possess and mark his territory. Sam was his and no one else's. The force of his thrusts grew harder still, deeper, faster. Sam could tell her cries barely registered in his fevered frenzy to claim her for his own.

“Jason, you feel so good. Don't stop.” And he couldn't if he tried. His heart throbbed as violently as his cock. He wanted this woman, his woman, more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. His heart pounded with love for her in sync to the pounding of his body as he sunk inside her over and over.

“Sam, you're mine. Say it!” He commanded as he took her from behind.

Sam gasped for some semblance of control, but she was out of her mind with want and need for him to never stop. Something had changed in him and suddenly he'd lost control. He was having his way with her and the feeling was beyond words. Her brain went blank of the entire English language leaving her with only gasps and loud moans to convey the ecstasy of it all. She felt a dam break within her filling her heart with such intense love for him just as his body filled her with each powerful thrust. He wanted her so much he lost all control. Nobody had ever made her feel more wanted, more loved and she would give him anything. Everything.

“I'm yours, Jason. Yours.” She confessed in breathless whispers.

Jason found her front again and Sam cried out softly as his fingers relentlessly nudged her nub while his tempo quickened. Too much, it was all too much. Too much want, too much passion, too much love and she cried out one last time burying her face into the sofa cushion as she felt herself fall over the edge and into pure bliss. Jason pressed against her sensitive nerve endings sending additional tremors in wave after wave. Her muscles pulsed and constricted around him uncontrollably and he could no longer prolong the inevitable. He pushed into her once more and felt himself release deep inside her as she continued to pulse around him. He leaned over exhausted bracing his hand on the back of the sofa as his other hand rubbed lovingly up her marvelously toned abdomen ending its journey at her breast as it massaged gently.

Sam turned her head to look into Jason's eyes and her mouth was immediately met with his lips and tongue in a slow possessive kiss. He pulled back a few inches to meet her gaze with unwavering devotion as he whispered. “And I'm yours, Sam. All yours, forever.”

Her eyes filled with moisture at the trembling emotion in his voice as he spoke those tender words to her. They stood up and Sam stepped forward as Jason took her into his arms. Her arms tightened around his waist as his heart beat against her ear confessing his love for her and she could never remember feeling more content or loved than in that very moment within the arms of the man she would love more than any other for the rest of her life.

“Mmmmm. Jason, I love you.” Sam murmured softly as her body instinctively turned to nuzzle into him only to be awakened cruelly by the cold empty space in the sheets where his solid warm body had been.

Sam sighed in frustration which quickly gave way to sadness as the cloud of sleep dissipated and the air of reality settled around her. This had become a habit, both waking up from the most amazing sex dream, courtesy of the pregnancy hormones running rampant, and waking up alone in bed. And that was the frustrating part. She never liked waking up alone, but these dreams were so very real she couldn't help waking up with an insatiable need for her husband's loving touch. An insatiable need that, for the last three weeks in a row, had gone unmet.

It was the third week now Jason worked through the night. He hired a few new guys for the night shift and claimed he needed to oversee things until he was sure they could handle it without him. It was a plausible explanation she bought without question the first two weeks, but she knew better now. The work they were hired for wasn't rocket science. Besides, there was no way Jason would hire anyone that wasn't at the top of his game. And if you were at the top of your game how could it possibly take more than two weeks tops to learn every little in and out of your job and show your boss you were competent? It couldn't. There was only one other explanation that made any sense when she really thought about it. Jason was avoiding her.

Her right hand left the cold space and found her warm belly, not like it was hard to find these days. She felt huge, if she got any bigger she would need Michael to walk in front of her carrying a flashing light and a sign that read “OVERSIZE LOAD” and she still had two months to go. She was already as big in her 7th month as she ever was in her pregnancy with Lila. She supposed she couldn't blame Jason for not finding her desirable this way. Sure her breasts had grown a size, but so had her ass. Her face was puffy, her stomach was massive, and she was certain the burning sensation between her legs when she waddled was proof her thighs now touched though she couldn't be positive since she couldn't actually see them any longer. She'd given herself a good looking over in the mirror recently and, really, how could she blame Jason for not falling all over himself to jump her bones the way she looked these days? She couldn't and, not only that, she had to give her husband credit.

Jason was doing his best not to let his feelings show. Rather than make love to her and allow her to recognize his passion for her waned and rather than reject her outright, Jason had come up with a fairly believable reason he couldn't share their bed anymore. He'd obviously gone to this trouble, because he didn't want to hurt her and even though Sam realized how much he must love her by making such an effort, it still hurt more than she would ever admit to feel so unwanted by the man she loved and wanted more than anything in the world.

At first she tried to initiate contact with him hoping her thoughts were merely results of low self-esteem, but lately whenever she held him or ran her hands lovingly over his biceps or chest as she'd always done she could feel his body tense. Just for a mili second, but it was enough for her to realize her touch no longer gave him the same pleasure it once did. It was as if every time she put her hands on him Jason went on high alert, like he feared their lovemaking. His body had never acted adversely to her touch before and her heart just didn't know how to take it, so for the last five days she'd stopped initiating physical contact of any kind between them. He'd kissed her briefly on the forehead or lips before and after work each night, but he'd only pulled her into his arms once. Once in the last five days had she known the heaven of his embrace and it was killing her. 

A few days ago, Sam resolved not to confront Jason. He'd been so wonderful throughout the pregnancy, there for her at every doctor appointment, every back ache and bizarre late night craving. Jason had made her his first priority over work, Carly, and even the situation with Elizabeth. He was trying so hard to be a good husband and father. She didn't want to make him feel as though his efforts weren't good enough, especially when she was being so superficial. It was incredibly vain to allow it to affect her as much as it did considering it was a miracle she was even pregnant. So what if Jason didn't find her body sexy right now? She guessed probably no man would. She knew his love for her hadn't diminished one ounce and she knew her body would return to its former glory if it was the last thing she ever accomplished.

In approximately four more months Jason would be back to his old self and unable to keep his hands off her as usual. She just needed to be patient with him, but in the last couple of days her heart and her need over-rode her brain. She missed her husband. She missed Jason's arms around her pulling her close in their bed, his hands and mouth on her showing her with every caress just how much he adored her. What made it worse was she now wanted him so much she actually felt herself tense up on the few occasions he initiated contact. She was afraid her need would cause her to lose control and she'd push him to make love to her and leave him no choice but to reject her. She didn't think her heart could take those words and she was certain what was left of her ego couldn't. So now they were both tense and apprehensive to hold each other.

It wasn't about sex. Okay, it was partly about the sex and the amazing heights he could send her, but it was mostly that she missed the intimacy between them. All those little loving touches that told her so much more than any words he ever spoke just how much he cherished her, all the endless heartfelt conversations about their daily life and future plans. They were just going through motions these past weeks. She missed them and as that longing ached inside her she couldn't stop the tears. Sam reached for Jason's pillow and cried into it as she hugged it to her tightly wishing with everything in her that it were Jason holding her now and she wondered how she would possibly make it like this without him another four months.

-The Coffee Shop-

Jason sighed and let the pages of the report he'd been trying to review the past hour fall from his fingers as he sank back in the leather chair behind Sonny's desk. The coffee shop had become his refuge, or was it now his private hell? He stared up at the ceiling as the seat reclined finally allowing the thoughts he'd refused to consider the best part of his night to take hold. Focusing on work was a lost cause when all he could think of was Sam and how things were going, or more to the point, how things weren't going. He'd been avoiding her for days, weeks now. He knew it, and if the tension at home the last several days was any indication, Sam suspected it now too. He felt like an ass. Such an ass, but what was he supposed to do?

In the last month Sam's libido had kicked into overdrive and how was he supposed to tell her no? How could he reject her and expect her not to feel hurt and unwanted, but how could he give in knowing his feelings had changed during the course of her pregnancy? If he made love to her now Sam would know the difference and he didn't want her to know, didn't want her to know he wasn't strong like she believed. He thought back to their first visit with Dr. Lee and laughed bitterly at how naïve he'd been to think he'd have no trouble keeping his testosterone in check. He'd told himself he didn't need to be inside her to feel close to her and he didn't, back then, but now... now he missed it, ached for it.

He wasn't as strong as he thought. He was weak, no better than any average man, maybe worse, because he was also too much of a chicken shit to be honest with his wife. He vowed never to lie to her again, but he just didn't know how to share these feelings with her without hurting her and that was why he'd kept his distance. He knew Sam too well and somehow no matter how he explained it, and he didn't have much faith he could explain it very well, he knew Sam would feel it was somehow her fault. She'd probably blame herself for not being able to satisfy his needs and that was the last thing he wanted. 

His feelings had been shifting the past couple of months, but it wasn't until a month ago he realized he couldn't make love to Sam anymore, at least, not until after the babies were born. First, he busied himself with their temporary relocation across the hall to Sonny and Carly's old penthouse. Next, there were renovations to oversee. He'd consulted the architectural firm and made a few structural changes to the downstairs as well as the upstairs level of their penthouse. The meetings and daily site visits took up a fair amount of his time. 

Sam had been preoccupied catching up on lost time with her mother, sisters, Nikolas and Emily. She'd also been very busy with Kristina shopping for the rooms for the babies. Her latest occupation was playing matchmaker and physical trainer to Spinelli. He'd moved back into his old suite at the Metro Court temporarily until the renovations were complete and Jason shook his head at the irony. Now that he could have used Spinelli's interference, he'd left Sam and Jason alone with all the time in the world. Jason wasn't entirely certain, but he thought Sam had enlisted the help of Carly as well, and if so, God help Spinelli because he knew he couldn't. The thought of Sam and Carly united on any cause was a concept his mind dared not contemplate. Eventually though, as with most issues, ignoring the problem hadn't made it go away. It had only become worse as of four weeks ago when the first sex dream hit.

He remembered waking up to Sam's voice and glancing at the alarm on his bedside table. It was just after three in the morning and they'd been sleeping for several hours. Sam rarely talked in her dreams and the few times she had they were nightmares of Manny or losing Lila. Jason propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over preparing to wake Sam. It took his mind a minute to realize whatever she was dreaming it was definitely something good not bad, but his cock had immediately recognized what those soft moans meant. Muscle memory... he'd grinned at his own humor, but his half chuckle stifled in his throat at Sam's hot words. “Jason, fuck me. Yesss. Don't stop. Come inside me.” Sam pleaded breathlessly, completely lost in her dream.

Desire shot through him like a jolt that made his penis stand on end and he almost came on the spot. Sam rocked her hips and pressed her thighs together and as she moaned his name it took everything in him not to grab her hips and pull her to him entering her from behind. His shaft yearned for the hot slick heaven awaiting deep between her thighs.

He knew he should wake her before he lost all control. She was still high risk and penetration had been banned by her doctor until after delivery. He knew this in his head. The problem was his head was losing the battle with something else that was doing the thinking at that moment. He was so turned on watching and listening to Sam's arousal as her erotic dream played out his entire being was compelled to find out how it would end.

It ended in the most explosive orgasm he'd ever felt. Sam nearly climaxed in her dream before she turned and her hands searched him out. Still in her dream state, she ran her hand over his bare six pack as she pressed closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his thigh as she began rubbing her heat against it. Her lips lavished his chest with hot kisses as her hand tightened around his waist pulling herself even closer. Jason had been temporarily paralyzed by a deep lust for her like he'd never known. He wanted her so much it actually scared him to move. He feared losing control and burying himself deep inside her with no regard for their babies safety, or hers. Before he could react, Sam woke from her dream and greeted him with her sexy little smile and a plea he was helpless to deny. “Mm. Jason, make love to me.”

Sam's hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a long wet kiss as their tongues slicked against each other in teasing strokes. His hunger to be inside her had just reached an all new high. It was dangerous to continue, but nothing short of ice water could put out the fire within him. Every part of his being burned for her. He kissed every inch of her until he felt her quivering beneath his mouth and left completely sated by his touch. Thankfully, Sam was more than eager to leave him satisfied as well and took him in her mouth before he had the chance to enter her. He was so aroused by her in that moment she barely had a chance to work him before his entire body stiffened and he exploded in her mouth. It was the most powerful release he ever remembered, but Sam stayed on him milking every last drop until he nearly passed out as the heavy sensation of complete relaxation settled over him. 

Sam cuddled into his side. They kissed and she told him she loved him and he made sure she knew he loved her too, so much. Sleep quickly found her again as she rested against him, but as his hand found her belly he was left to consider a very real problem. He'd nearly lost control. It was only by some miracle he hadn't pushed himself inside her as he'd lowered his head between her thighs. He was terrified he might not be so lucky if this happened again. He pressed a kiss to Sam's hair on top of her head as she slept and pulled her closer to him. God, he loved this woman and the precious lives she carried inside her. He had to find some way to avoid hurting her, but he knew without a doubt that was the last time he could risk making love to Sam until their babies were born. He just wanted her too damn much.

At first, he fooled himself into thinking he could keep up the night shift charade. Sam was in her 26th week at the time. All he had to do was keep it going for 12 more weeks, well, plus the 6 weeks for her recovery after delivery. Dr. Lee had advised 38 weeks was about as far along as Sam would probably make it and it would be safe enough for a planned c-section delivery. He was well past the halfway mark and all he had to do was avoid the situation a few more weeks. It was actually four months, two weeks, and hopefully zero days, hours, and seconds, but he didn't like to think of it that way. Four months was far too long. A few weeks. If he just kept telling himself to hold out a few more weeks, he figured he could find a way to make it.

It had been three weeks since that decision and he knew now he was a fool to think it could last another week let alone three more months. Sam had detected the distance he'd put between them and he knew he had to come clean before things got any worse. He glanced at his watch. Sam would be waking up soon. He sighed and ground his fists into his tired eyes before rising from the desk. He filed the paperwork away, grabbed his leather jacket off the hook before putting it on and hit the lights on his way out of the office. He needed to go home and talk to his wife.

-Harbor View Towers-

The elevator dinged and the doors opened with Sam's arms and voice flailing violently. Jason was intensely grateful in that moment the sub-contractors had gone home for the day and that he and Sam lived on the top floor alone. No man enjoyed verbal thrashings from their woman, but it would have been worse in front of an audience. He remained silent knowing any words would be used against him. 

Hormones. Hormones. Not her fault, it's the hormones. 

He repeated silently to himself willing his infamous expressionless mask to conceal a rising temper. He unlocked the penthouse door, opening it with a dramatic wave of his hand and acrimonious tilt of his head inviting Sam to enter first as if he were the hired help insisting royalty go first.

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued to yell, seemingly fueled even more by his insincerity, but Jason didn't care. He'd been listening to Sam pick at him non-stop since they left her doctor's appointment nearly fifteen minutes ago, minutes that seemed like hours. Things had been extremely tense the last two weeks. He'd decided to stop avoiding Sam a week ago and talk things out with her, but one interruption after another seemed to get in the way. Now, here it was a week later and they still hadn't had that talk. In the last three days, everything Jason did was wrong in Sam's book and she'd let him hear about it every waking second.

Today's argument, well today's latest argument, had started with a simple observation. A question he really hadn't intended as a slight to his mother-in-law in any way, but that was how Sam took it and now she was giving it to him, and then some.

“I mean, seriously, Jason, how difficult is it to look at the book and highlight names you like? Business has been smooth with Alcazar out of the way and those 'new hires' you just had to keep an eye on must be ready for promotion by now. So what's the hold up?” Sam spat angrily.

Jason bristled at the sarcastic tone her voice took on when she mentioned his new employees. Part of him cringed with guilt, but that wasn't the part of him that answered. “Sorry if I'm taking my time choosing names our children will live with the rest of their life. Heaven forbid I'm not meeting a time table acceptable to you, but it's not like anything I do these days is acceptable to you anyway so I shouldn't be surprised.”

He'd actually already settled on a name for their son and really hoped she'd like it too, but she'd pissed him off now and he wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

“I bought the book months ago, Jason, months! Every night I asked you to go over a few names with me. We did that twice and you balked at every name. Now you're gone every night and the one thing I ask you to do for the babies is look through the book and make a list of a few names and you can't even be bothered? You've had weeks to come up with something. Something and yet you give me nothing, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised either since you haven't really given me anything lately!” Sam yelled.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jason asked angrily, though he knew damn well what it meant. Sam was referring to the big pink SEX elephant in the room.

Sam's eyes shot daggers at him and for a brief moment he thought he saw a flash of sadness there as well before they settled into resignation. He softened slightly at the notion of her in pain, but she spoke and retreated before he could respond.

Sam sighed in complete frustration. “Nothing. You know what? I'm done arguing and I've got to pee. Again!”

Sam turned from him and ascended the staircase leaving Jason alone in his boss's old living room. Sonny's place was nice and well furnished. It had made a very convenient transitional place for them to stay until the construction in their place was finished, but Jason would never feel comfortable living there. In fact, he'd made sure that he and Sam had taken one of the guest bedrooms rather than the master suite. There was no way he wanted to sleep in the same room Sonny and Carly... he shook the thought from his head. He missed his home and he missed his wife.

He sulked off into the kitchen to grab a beer and stood at the window looking out at the city as he took a long swallow and tried to cool off. As angry as Sam made him, he was more angry at himself. He knew exactly where things had gone wrong between them and he knew what he needed to do to set them straight. It was actually why he'd asked Sam what she meant by her remark even though he knew exactly. 

He wanted to finally bring it out in the open instead of tip-toeing around it as they had been the last few weeks, but Sam kept shying away from it. Every time she sensed he wanted to have a serious discussion something had suddenly come up that needed her urgent attention and couldn't possibly wait. It was bull and he knew it, but he let her get away with it because he'd rather take a bullet than discuss his feelings. He knew today was the day that they would finally deal with the physical tension after Carly's remark to them earlier. Not that Carly didn't know him extremely well, but if she had noticed the change in the way Jason was with Sam then there was no way Sam hadn't already noticed and been hurt by it as well and he couldn't, wouldn't, let that go on another day. He could never do anything he knew hurt Sam. 

He took another long swallow of his beer and braced himself for the conversation that had been begging to be had for over a month now. He finished off his beer, closed his eyes and breathed deeply as his body calmed, only to jump at the sound of the front door slamming. Apparently, Sam wasn't quite ready to have that conversation just yet. He walked out into the living room noting her purse and keys still on the table near the entry. He figured she'd gone over to the penthouse with the paint samples and fabric swatches like she'd mentioned wanting to do earlier on their way to the hospital. He decided to give her a few minutes to cool off before he sought her out.

The second the door slammed Sam's anger gave way to anguish and the tears filled her eyes. By the time she reached their door across the hall, she could barely see to open it. She was frustrated with Jason and she'd taken it out on him almost continually the past three days, but it wasn't more distance she wanted from him now it was just the opposite in fact and each step she took away from him made her heart ache just a little more. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her he loved her and wanted her, to make her feel beautiful like he used to do. But it had been a month since that had happened and didn't look like it was about to happen again anytime soon, especially if she kept berating him on a daily basis. Who would want a shrew of a wife?

Today had to have been her worst tirade yet. She knew he hadn't meant anything against her mother with his question at the doctor's earlier, but it hadn't stopped her from making an issue out of it. Dr. Lee wanted to schedule her c-section during her 38th week. She'd asked if there was a date during the week they preferred. Sam, having looked at the calendar earlier requested October 2nd, Alexis' birthday. Jason had smiled and told her how he was sure that would really mean a lot to Alexis, but asked if she wouldn't rather the twins have their own special day since they already had to share it with each other.

It was a perfectly reasonable question she managed to warp into an insult of epic proportions, not in front of Kelly of course, but the minute they were alone she started on him. Carly's remark when they'd run into her as they left the hospital hadn't helped matters either. She asked if everything had gone alright with the doctor's appointment. Carly was happy to hear the babies were well, but still looked at them with concern and speculation. She'd asked if anything else was wrong, because it just seemed like she and Jason were “out of sync” with each other, and they were. And even Carly noticed. And it hurt.

She closed the door behind her and took a moment to collect herself before heading up to their little girl's room. Sam and Kristina had finally decided on a theme and she'd selected several hues of blue as well as pink, orange and purple for the rooms. She wanted the same theme for both rooms, but was fairly certain their little girl would have lighter shades while the colors in their little boy's room would be a bit more intense, like his father, Sam mused. She still wasn't sure though and wanted to see how the samples played in varying light before making any final decisions. Construction was almost complete. The drywall, floors, tile and trim were in place and the painters were scheduled for next week. She couldn't wait to be home. She missed their home and she missed Jason. Suddenly, the emotions were all just too overwhelming and she began to cry, really cry. She found herself sitting on a step-ladder sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. She needed him. She just needed him so much, but she was too afraid to tell him, afraid to be rejected by the person that meant everything to her.

“Sam?” Jason's voice was full of concern upon finding her so upset.

“Sam!” He rushed to her side. 

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tight and buried his face in the crook of her neck savoring the feel of her in his arms again and her soft skin against his lips.

“I'm sorry I was so terrible to you Jason.” Sam sniffled against his chest. It felt so good for him to hold her. He hadn't held her like that in weeks.

“No Sam, I'm sorry. I love you so much and I'm so sorry.”

Neither Jason nor Sam were sure how long they held each other. They stayed frozen in that moment wanting to make it last as long as possible before one of them spoke and said the wrong thing. Jason raised his head and brought hers to rest against his chest. How could he have let it get that bad? Sam was hurting, deeply. The way she clung to him made him feel like she was starving for affection and he realized, with sudden clarity, she was. They were starving for each other. It had been a month since they'd been that close, that intimate, but that was about to change. He needed to find the strength to control his desire and still show her how very much she meant to him.

“Sam, come on. Let's go back across the hall.” Jason kept his arm around her as they made their way downstairs. 

Sam remained silent, still afraid to say the wrong thing, to want too much and afraid of what she might hear. She wiped the tears from her eyes and face with both hands as Jason held the door for her to Sonny's old penthouse. She settled at one end of the living room sofa at an angle against the back cushion and side pillows. Jason sat next to her close enough that they were almost touching, but turned to face her so they could talk.

“Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you how I feel without hurting you, but now I see keeping quiet has hurt you just as much. As hard as it is, I know I have to tell you.” Jason confessed gently. 

His eyes were as warm and soothing as tropical waters as he tried to hold Sam's gaze, but she averted her eyes unable to face a truth she already knew and could see him preparing to share. Jason pulled her hand into his lap and laced their fingers together as she looked away. He ran his thumb over the back of hers, tender and constant. He could see that's exactly what Sam needed from him right now. She needed to be reminded she had his tender and constant love.

Sam wanted to curl into a ball and sleep, sleep for days so she wouldn't have to hear what he was about to tell her or think about how much she missed their intimacy. She hadn't been that anxious about a conversation with him since he'd been about to tell her Elizabeth was having his baby. Still, as much as she hated the conversation they were about to have, she hated who she'd become by avoiding it even more. She couldn't stand how angry and over-critical she'd been to Jason that past week. Her attitude was pushing him further away and she knew she had to stop running and deal with their reality before things got any worse.

“I know, Jason. Your feelings have changed. You knew I'd be able to tell the difference if we made love and you didn't want to reject me, so you've been using work as an excuse to avoid it, avoid me.” Sam met his gaze tentatively and bit the inside of her bottom lip nervously before her eyes roamed back toward the floor.

Why was he surprised? When was he going to get it through his thick skull Sam was the other half of him? He'd known that fact for a long time now, but seemed to keep forgetting just what that meant. It meant she knew him as well, often better, than he knew himself. Of course she would see right through him. “You're right, Sam. I thought in the beginning, when you were first pregnant that it didn't matter, but it does. I'm not as strong as I thought and I didn't want you to see how weak I really am by admitting my real feelings.”

“I understand, you don't have to explain.” And for a moment he believed she did understand. She'd read him so well so far, but then she continued on and he realized too late the true damage his behavior cost her.

“I know you still love me, even though you just can't make yourself want to touch me the way I look right now. I'm not the same woma...” He kissed her, fiercely. His lips were on hers before she could finish her words and they were lost in a kiss that left no question of his unquenchable passion and desire for her.

Breathless. His kiss and the look in his eyes when he pulled away left her breathless and her heart pounding in her chest. What did it mean? There was no way he could fake the desire in his eyes right now or the passion of that kiss. Had she been wrong about him not wanting her? Or had their long dry spell made him like a dying man in the desert thankful for camel spit if only it quelled his thirst? 

She suddenly realized she'd just compared herself to camel spit and even she had to admit that was taking it a bit too far. She knew the idea of being with her couldn't possibly disgust him. He just wasn't attracted to her, but before she could pursue the thought any further his lips were on hers again.

His tongue licked the line of her lips demanding entrance delving deeper and seductively into her mouth. One hand on her side at her lower back, the other tugging gently on the hair on the back of her scalp as he drew her closer to him. His desire fed off her soft moans as he swallowed them hungrily. She had to know how much he wanted her. He wanted her to feel it and he was going to show her, but he also wanted her to hear the words.

He broke the kiss as quickly as he'd begun it and Sam's entire being saddened at the loss of his intimate embrace. She could see him struggling to talk and she worked to steady her pounding chest and the eagerness for him to take her again.

“Sam, you're wrong, so wrong and I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner my actions made you doubt how much I want you. You're the most desirable woman I've ever known and the fact that you're pregnant with our babies only makes me love and want you more. It's just that I love you so much and want you so much, I never even considered you could think otherwise. The thought of not wanting you is as foreign a concept to me as not wanting to breathe.” Jason held her warm amber gaze within his as he spoke and took her hand in both of his.

“I... I felt you pulling away. You tensed up whenever I touched you. It felt like your body didn't welcome me anymore. You stopped holding me and sharing our bed with me. The only thing that made sense was you just weren't attracted anymore now that I've lost any sexiness I may have had.” Again her eyes avoided his and focused instead on the way his hands held hers.

He raised one hand to her chin and lifted gently until her gaze met his. “Do you remember the last time we made love?”

Did she remember? She longed for it again and the memory of it and the promise of having it one day again had been the only thing to keep her going. 

“Of course.” She remembered every time with him.

Jason smiled tenderly and caressed her cheek. “I do too. Every time I'm with you is incredible, but the last time I also felt something else that I'm not very used to feeling. In fact, the only time I ever feel it is when it concerns you, and now, our family.”

“What, Jason? What did you feel?” Sam's mesmerizing brown eyes implored him to open up to her.

“Afraid. Sam, I wanted you so bad that night I nearly lost control. Watching you rock your hips, hearing you beg me to take you as you slept and knowing you were dreaming of us together again connected in every way just like I wanted so much... I've never been that close to losing it, of forgetting all the risks and taking what I wanted. I was so close to burying myself inside you, consequences be damned. The only thing that stopped me was being too turned on to last. After you fell asleep, I laid there and thought about how careless I'd been to make love to you when you woke from your dream knowing how out of control my desire for you had become. I risked our babies safety. I could have hurt you and I couldn't let that happen again.” Jason swallowed hard and looked down at their hands, ashamed of his weakness and unable to see her disappointment in him.

Sam sat very still, all her energy focused on processing the meaning of what he'd just told her. He wanted her too much. He felt things with such intensity he could cause serious damage and actually had in the past. Right now, he was telling her he wanted her so much it scared him. He was afraid of endangering her or the babies. He'd pulled away to protect them. When he tensed at her touch, it was out of fear of losing control from want of her. Enduring her sexy dreams nearly demolished what little restraint he'd had left and that was why he'd been unable to share their bed at night. 

The way he refused to look her in the eye just now told her everything else she needed to know. He felt ashamed. He probably thought she would think he was weak for struggling that way and not being able to control it better. Her entire being warmed to him and her heart swelled. She wanted him to know it was okay to be scared. She wanted him to know how it made her love him even more to know he had the same human desires and needs she had.

“It's okay, Jason. I was scared too, scared you didn't want me and scared to admit how I felt because it seemed like such a shallow thing to take issue with when we'd been given such a blessing. I felt like I should be able to deal with it better.” Sam smoothed her hand over her swollen belly.

Jason finally looked up into her eyes. “I'm so relieved you shared this with me, Jason, because I thought I was the only one struggling this way. It feels so good to know I'm not alone, even better to know that you and I share this together. Now we can work through it together. I miss our sex life, Jason. Very much, but I miss our intimacy even more. I miss you holding me in your arms, the way you run your fingers through my hair, the kisses, the way we joke and play and talk about everything and nothing at all and most of all the easy peaceful feeling of just having you near. We'll take things slow, Jason. We'll help each other and we'll figure out a way to be together that works for both of us.”

Sam's hand rested against Jason's cheek and he closed his eyes and breathed the moment in. A weight was lifted off his shoulders and his heart began to soar again knowing he'd fallen in love with the most amazing woman in the world and, somehow, he had no idea how, she loved him every bit as much as he loved her, only better. Sam loved him better than he might ever find a way to love her and so much better than he deserved, but if it was the last thing he did he would die trying to love her just as good.

“How about we start figuring it out right now?” Jason stood from the sofa and offered his hand to her.

Sam looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with a spark of excitement he hadn't seen in forever it felt as she returned his smile and took his hand. “I thought you'd never ask.”

They made their way upstairs together to their bed knowing there was still so much to figure out, but both eagerly anticipating the workout ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

-General Hospital-

“I'm happy to report both you and the babies are doing very well all things considered. Of course, you need to remember now that you're in the 35th week it's even more important than ever to get plenty of rest. Don't push yourself to do too much. The bigger the babies get, the more weight there is pressing down on your cervix. No lifting, pushing, pulling, or any other activity that will put stress on your abdominal muscles.” Dr. Lee waited to hear her patient's acknowledgment.

“That's why I keep this guy around. He handles all the grunt work.” Sam teased. She could feel the smirk she earned from Jason as he stood behind her.

“Good, very good.” Kelly grinned unable to avoid a swift appreciative glance of the blue-eyed man's upper torso. Grunt work... focus Kelly!

“Dr. Lee, could our baby boy's condition correct itself like our baby girl's?” Jason's hands found Sam's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. 

They were so relieved when Kelly informed them a month ago the more threatening placental positioning of their daughter's was no longer an issue.

“While it is possible for his placenta previa to resolve itself, just like her, the chances become less likely each week as space becomes tighter. We'll still plan on the cesarean in three weeks just to be safe.” Kelly paused. 

“Any other questions, or concerns?” Dr. Lee smiled warmly with inquisitive brows between Jason and Sam who had quickly become her favorite expecting couple.

Jason shook his head and looked to Sam. “I think we're good.” Sam's smile beamed all the way up to her warm chocolate eyes as she turned and looked up to meet Jason's gaze before returning her attention to Dr. Lee.

“Good. As always, if you have any questions or the slightest of concerns feel free to call me. Otherwise, I'll see you next week.” Dr. Lee gave a final friendly smile and accepted their thanks before leaving to see her next patient.

Jason and Sam made their way toward the hospital elevator hand in hand and Elizabeth couldn't help notice how happy they were, lost in each other as if they were the only two people in existence. Jason wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as she leaned back into him while they waited for the elevator to arrive, his hands held protectively over her belly as Sam's hands rubbed lovingly over his. Elizabeth couldn't help the pang of envy that struck witnessing Sam's glow and bright smile as she turned up to accept his kiss. She would have given anything to have had that with Jason, or Lucky, during her pregnancy with Jake.

Neither of them seemed to even noticed her presence. Elizabeth remembered a time not too long ago when Jason would always stop by the nurse's desk to check on her whenever at the hospital. Those days were long gone now and, from the looks of things, wouldn't return any time soon. She swallowed back her regrets that left her to her lonely reality and tried desperately to focus on her work instead of all of the possibilities she might have known, if only.

“So, I'll see you back home this afternoon?” Sam questioned as they stepped onto the elevator. She played with Jason's fingers now intertwined with hers as she spoke. Her smile these days emanated from her very soul to her lips, eyes, and in her every interaction and it was all thanks to the man she loved. Jason Morgan managed to make up for those lost weeks by showering her with love and attention at every turn.

Jason nodded. “Just need to check on a few things at one of the warehouses. I should be home shortly after your lunch with Emily.” 

Jason drew her into his arms unable to resist taking every opportunity to show his affection since they'd discussed their fears of intimacy a month ago. 

It wasn't easy, but the two of them worked together and, after three weeks of frustrated passionate trial and error managed to find a balance that worked for both of them. It hadn't hurt that Sam's intense sex dreams had finally subsided a week ago. He felt closer to her now than ever and, though they both still couldn't wait to have each other in every way again, talking through the feelings with each other helped take the edge off immensely. 

Jason never would have believed he'd ever support the notion of discussing touchy feel y issues, but it was different with Sam. She was his other half and she understood him and accepted him so thoroughly he felt more uninhibited and safe in her counsel than he'd ever felt with anyone in his life. He was more aware than ever each passing day how fortunate he was to have her love.

“Good.” Sam gave him a quick kiss. “Emily and I are doing a little light shopping before lunch, so I'm sure I'll be ready to cuddle with you when I get home. Maybe I'll even be lucky enough to score a foot massage.” Sam smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

Jason smiled against her mouth and hugged her close allowing his fingertips to scratch slowly and ever-so-lightly against her shoulder blades while they kissed before smoothing his hands down to her lower back. “Tell my sister I send my love and tell her I said not to keep you on your feet shopping half the day. Of course, we could always go back home right now and I'd be happy to massage anything you want.” Jason pulled back smiling devilishly to meet her shimmering mocha eyes with his breath-taking blue.

Sam smiled again. “Nice try, but I'm really looking forward to a little girl time with Emily. I'll tell her you send her your love. She's a doctor and a loving concerned sister-in-law and aunt. She knows the rest, besides the idea of your massage awaiting me will be great incentive for me to hurry home.” Sam kissed him once more and then allowed her head to rest against his chest for the remainder of the short elevator ride, breathing in the moment of happy solitude while in his warm embrace.

-Morgan Penthouse-

Milo assisted Sam with her bags insisting he carry them upstairs to the babies rooms for her. She thanked him with a warm smile a little too tired to argue with his kindness as she leaned against the desk to remove her shoes and rub her aching feet one at a time. Emily Quartermaine Cassadine was no light weight when it came to shopping. They'd made their way to practically every specialty shop in the entire shopping district before enjoying lunch at Kelly's. Emily offered to call it a day several times for Sam's sake, but she'd been enjoying her time with Emily far too much to cut it short, that was until her feet and growling stomach demanded otherwise.

Sam and Emily's friendship had only become closer since her marriage to Jason and she was glad they'd made time to develop their friendship and deepen that bond. She felt exceptionally fortunate to have such a caring sister-in-law and that her children would benefit from such a wonderful aunt. Emily was amazing with little Spencer, loving him as her own, and Sam only hoped she would adapt to motherhood as well as Emily had with him. Emily loved with her whole heart like her brother Danny. Sam's heart softened at his memory and also the notion she and Jason had loving siblings like them in common. 

They'd shopped for everything from baby clothes to designer shoes. Oh how Sam missed her shoes, her boots especially, but with her pregnant clumsiness and swollen feet she'd been relegated to flats and sneakers on occasion. Today though, Sam had fallen in love with a $1200.00 pair of Roberto Cavalli black leather mid-calf boots with stud detailing and four inch stiletto heels. They were fiercely bad ass and she'd so own it in those. Sam sighed recognizing it would still be a while before she'd be able to dress like her old self again. 

Deciding to spend money on more practical items, she moved on to look at something with a low or no heel, but Emily had seen her drooling and insisted on buying them for her. She steam-rolled right over Sam's protests with that gentle strength of hers that dared anyone stay mad at her for long. Emily insisted every mother needed something to remind her it wasn't just about the babies and those boots would serve the purpose perfectly.

Emily was like a silken covered steel fist of conviction and perseverance when it came to those she cared about. A trait Jason had once told her Emily shared with their late grandmother, Lila. Sam lost herself in the familiar wish she'd held for years now, that she could have had the chance to know Lila Morgan, both Lila Morgans. Her hands subconsciously rested over each of her babies as Milo made his way back down the stairs breaking her from her thoughts.

“Anything else I might assist you with, Mrs. Morgan?”

“Not a thing, Milo. Thank you and you know it's just Sam.” She walked him to the door, nodded and smiled as he insisted she be sure to let him know if she needed anything moved or lifted or anything at all.

She couldn't help shake her head and grin to herself. It was apparent from Milo's choice of words Jason had already spoken with the guards about Dr. Lee's reminder for her not to do any lifting or anything too strenuous. She remembered a time during her first pregnancy when she would have been irritated by such an intrusion to her independence, but now it just felt... nice. Considering everything she and Jason had been through with losing Lila and Hope and nearly losing their son, Sam just couldn't fault her husband for looking out for her as best he could. 

She also knew Jason well enough now to understand his concern had nothing to do with questioning her status as an equal in his life. Once again, Sam found herself smiling. She just couldn't help herself. Everything in her life was better than she could have ever imagined. She forced the nagging voice of Evelyn McCall far from her mind. She did deserve that happiness and to be loved that way. She ignored Cody's words in her mind as well. She could trust Jason with anything, everything, and she had and now she was blessed with a home and loving family to show for it.

Home. Sam glanced around their newly renovated penthouse. It was perfect. Moving day finally arrived a week ago and they'd finally settled everything into place yesterday. Jason took several days off to help Sam unpack and nest. Though the layout of the living room and dining area were unchanged, they had been redecorated. The upper portion of the floor to ceiling pillar at the end of the stairs was now removed opening up the entire staircase and part of the upstairs hall that now held an open bookcase containing various coffee table books on travel, photography, motorcycles, boats and ocean life as well as a few key pieces of pottery collected from their various travels. 

There had been serious discussion of trading the pool table in for a traditional dining table, but both Sam and Jason had shot down that idea as soon as the designer brought it up. The pool table, side server containing a fully stocked bar and stereo, as well as custom shelving storing the billiards equipment remained in the dining area. They opted instead to take a couple of feet off of the den Jason used as a downstairs office to allow space in the kitchen for a larger table and more than adequate space to house two high chairs and six chairs.

Sam admired the warm earth tones with the chestnut sofa, armchairs, surrounding accent tables and desk inside the entry. The warm stone accent wall that made the back wall of the dining area and upstairs hall added to the ambiance. The rich red hues of the over-sized custom wood trim and accents around doorways, stairs and the new mantle played nicely against the brown and crème with hints of deep Sangria red throughout the lower level. The finishing touches such as framed artwork, color-blocked pillows, soft throw, bamboo, and collection of framed family photos along the mantle helped pull everything together. 

She loved the photo of Alexis holding Kristina as they sat next to her holding Molly on the sofa at the lake house. Nikolas had taken that picture which made it even more special to her. There was a photo of Nikolas with Emily holding Spencer on a gorgeous spring day on the terrace at Wyndemere with their beautiful garden and harbor off in the distance. There was Sam's favorite photo of Carly in her stunning red dress kneeling between her boys in their little tuxes from Sam and Jason's wedding day too. Carly was smiling bright with her hands on Michael and Morgan's shoulders. 

There was a sweet photo of Jason and his grandmother, Lila, in the middle of conversation in her rose garden in full bloom. Alice had taken the photo as a thoughtful memento for her beloved employer and Sam loved the look of admiration and love on both Lila and Jason's faces as they spoke to one another. It reminded her of how Jason's face softened when he spoke to her or Michael. It was in those rare moments his face revealed the true heart of Jason Morgan and Sam cherished them.

She smiled at the photo of Jason and Sam with Spinelli in the middle. Jason had a pout. He'd tried refusing to pose for the picture, but Spinelli's exuberance wouldn't hear of it. Spin had set up the tripod and timer on the camera and insisted they take a family photo. It was taken in front of the old mantle and it was even more special to her now, because it was taken on the night Jason first told her he wanted to start a family with her. A few weeks later, she was pregnant with the twins. Spinelli really was kind of like their adopted little brother and her heart warmed with the thought of him too. She was glad he hadn't moved too far away. 

One of her absolute favorite photos was a candid shot Spinelli caught with Sonny sharing a joke with Jason. His hand was slapping Jason's shoulder in the middle of a gut-busting laugh and Jason had one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen. It was taken in the groom's annex before they'd dressed for the wedding and it made Sam tingle inside every time she looked at it and saw the happiness all over Jason's face. Next her eyes found Jason's favorite photo of him and Sam. 

He'd picked out the photo he took of them one day on one of their many motorcycle rides into the country. They were both in their blue jeans, black tees and black leather jackets and boots leaning against his black Harley in each others arms with an amazing view of all Port Charles and the harbor below from the scenic mountain point. She wasn't sure if he loved it for the view, which was amazing, because it was a great picture of the two of them and his bike or for the memory of the love they made that night hidden in the tall grass on that mountaintop. Probably all of the above.

Last, but never least, her eyes rested on her favorite photo of the two of them. Once again, it was a great candid photo Carly managed to take without them knowing. It was taken the night of the welcome home party for Alexis and the girls a couple months ago. Jason sat at a chair at Alexis' dining table. He'd been quiet, lost in thought and Sam had been unable to resist walking over to him and running her hand through his hair. He'd turned and smiled up at her then moved his left hand over her very pregnant belly and placed a sweet lingering caress of a kiss against it. 

Carly snapped the picture at the perfect moment. His eyes were closed as he kissed her belly, the soft expression of love clearly captured. The light glimmered off his platinum wedding band as his hand covered Sam's on her belly while Sam looked down at him smiling back the moisture in her eyes with her other hand lovingly stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. She doubted she would love any other picture of her family more until the twins were actually born.

Taking another look around the downstairs, she sighed a happy sigh. It was still simple, clean lines without dust collectors, but felt much more welcoming than before somehow. Sam couldn't be more pleased to share this home, the first home she had ever known, with Jason. She headed upstairs, suddenly re-energized at the thought of laying out her purchases in the nursery for Jason to see when he came home.

xxxxx

Jason made his way inside immediately noting how quiet their home seemed. He'd question if Sam were even there if Milo hadn't confirmed her safe arrival with a phone call a half hour ago. He knew he was being a bit over-protective of Sam keeping track of her movements that way. Fortunately, she'd been uncharacteristically indulgent of his actions, but he couldn't help it dammit. Sam and their babies were the most precious thing in his life and he knew all too well how fast and harshly it could all be taken away.

Milo informed him on his way inside he'd just missed the circus, also known as the decorating crew that consisted of Spinelli, Georgie, Maxie and Carly. He thanked the Man upstairs for small favors. Jason and Sam's gift to Spinelli for being such a devoted friend and part of the family had been to give him Sonny and Carly's penthouse. Sonny wasn't sure he wanted to give the home that held such special memories over to Spinelli to do who knew what with, but Jason and Carly convinced him Spinelli was a good person who would honor the generous notion by taking good care of the place. 

Sonny's only condition had been for Spinelli to allow Carly final veto on all interior design. It was a small compromise to make considering Spinelli had already requested her services the moment of learning of his new abode. It seemed Carly and Spinelli had formed an odd sort of friendship when they teamed up against Lansing.

Jason half smiled at the recollection of Spin's stuttering when Sam and Jason surprised him. They'd sent Milo to the Metro Court to retrieve him and his belongings on moving day last week. Spinelli was speechless as Jason handed him the keys and welcomed him to his new home, across the hall. It only took minutes for the shock to wear off and his protestation to begin. Spinelli said it was too great a gift to accept, but Jason gave him the stone cold stare and he shut up. Spinelli then offered Sam and Jason his most gracious thanks before (Jason winced at this part of the memory) hugging them both... tightly.

It turned out Sam and Carly's matchmaking efforts paid off. Spinelli and Georgie were now a very happy and, seemingly, well-matched couple. Jason knew Georgie from when she'd been married to his cousin, Dillon, but that marriage, like so many others, just hadn't worked out. It was testament of Georgie and Dillon's innate goodness that they parted amicably before allowing bitterness and anger to take over. Jason had to admit he liked Georgie for Spinelli. She was a good person with a good heart just like him and their love for one another was clear. He'd decided he was willing to overlook the fact Georgie was the police commissioner's daughter. Nobody was perfect. 

Jason couldn't be sure how Maxie ended up involved in the decorating mix of things, but maybe she was just there to discuss plans for her upcoming wedding. He smiled remembering Sam's reaction when she learned the younger woman was engaged. It had been Maxie and Cooper that caught the bouquet and garter at their wedding and Sam was taking full credit for their pending nuptials. She and Maxie had actually started up a new friendship initiated on something Jason couldn't understand, a mutual love of shoes. Maybe it was like football for guys?

His mind once again back on Sam, he made quick work of securing his gun and hanging his jacket before making his way upstairs. He'd bet money Sam had fallen asleep in the nursery again. He was sure it was her favorite room in the house. Unsure at first how to make best use of the rooms, they'd decided to decorate one room for their son and the other for their daughter. However, at least for the first year, they planned on using their daughter's room as the nursery and their son's room as the playroom. 

Tips Sam gathered from an online support group on raising multiples suggested it easier and more comforting for the multiples not to be separated. The idea made perfect sense to Jason. He and Sam knew their babies were already incredibly close and probably would tolerate being separated from one another as well as he and Sam would from each other. The proof of the twins close bond, for him, was in how their heartbeats synced when they needed each other. He couldn't wait to meet them and in three more weeks, God willing, he would.

Jason stepped quietly down the hall passing the guest room and the playroom to stop in the open doorway of the nursery directly across from the master suite door. He'd never been one to give much care one way or another for interior design, but he really loved everything about their new home. While his favorite room was still the room that held the bed he shared with the love of his life, their children's rooms were a close second. Jason took a moment to look around the nursery as he leaned against the door frame. He loved the way the two bedrooms and connecting bathroom resting between them turned out. The three rooms shared the same theme with slightly varied shades of color. It took several weeks, but finally Kristina recommended an idea that really appealed to Sam and Jason both. 

It was tough to get the little girl to suggest anything not related to the Wizard of Oz, but one afternoon when she'd stayed over she put on one of Sam and Kristina's favorite Disney movies and something clicked in his little sister-in-law's mind. Krissy remembered the picture she'd drawn of their special place and out of that moment the theme was born. Hawaii. They'd hired a firm specializing in Polynesian design and loved their work so much they'd continued the Polynesian theme throughout the upstairs to blend with a traditional yet slightly contemporary look.

Jason didn't see the vision at first of turning Lilo & Stitch into anything remotely tranquil for their children, but seeing how everything came together now he was thankful he'd trusted Sam. Sam loved Kristina's idea instantly. She'd always loved the primary message in the movie, Ohana, and the importance of being there and never forgetting your family. 

She and Kristina first watched the movie one evening when Alexis was in the hospital just before her surgery to remove a cancerous portion of her lung. Sam couldn't help find the correlations between her situation with Kristina and the movie where the older sister cared for the younger sister after their parents died. The movie struck a very heavy chord in her heart every since. Not to mention, Hawaii held a very special place in both of their hearts. Sam said the idea just seemed perfect and Jason knew Sam was determined to make it so and she had.

The walls and ceiling in the bedrooms and bathroom were hues of the bluest ocean horizon from sea to sky. The walls and part of ceiling where the head of the queen beds rested in each room reflected one of the many amazing pink, purple, and orange sunsets he and Sam had witnessed together. Their little girl's room had the lightest shades of color, graduating to a slightly deeper shade in the bathroom against the crisp white tile, and finally the most intense colors in their little boy's room. 

The bathroom cabinets, furniture and low built-in shelving was made from the beautiful warm and reddish toned Koa wood native to Hawaii. Jason had an added sense of rightness when he learned the Hawaiian name Koa also meant brave, bold, fearless, or warrior. He hoped all of those strengths for their children. The designer contracted craftsmen to create the custom matching cribs, changing tables, queen beds, bed stands and cabinetry. A repeating pattern of four Polynesian symbols had been carved into the head and foot boards of the beds and cribs as well as all other furniture. He and Sam looked over many different symbols deciding on ones they most wanted represented in their children's life. 

The first was Inner Faith, similar to a cross, but the inner point branched out into four petals. Sam liked the idea of the certainty brought about by inner faith and believing from within rather than looking to the external.

The second symbol, Intention, was about setting goals or projecting forward what you would like to have happen in your life. The fish hook represented the symbol of Intention, the preparation and care taken to make the hook then it is thrown out with the outcome unknown and yet with some expectancy that the fish or meal will be caught.

The third symbol, Completion, was important to ancient Polynesians in the sense of learning lessons and finishing to completion what was learned. If things remained unfinished, it showed lack of care. By using a symbol that was linked, it represented the fact that when each person completed their part the whole was stronger like a chain. The symbol consisted of three large ovals linked by two smaller ovals.

The fourth carved symbol was Choice. Every day, one person may make thousands of choices, from choosing to get out of bed, to what route to drive to work. Every choice made effects everyone and everything in life, even on the subtlest of levels. Choices linked everyone from past choices to the present. The symbol reminded Jason of a diagram of a strand of DNA he'd seen before on a documentary.

Each bedroom also had two other symbols that were stenciled into the murals on the walls. Both rooms contained the symbol for "right attitude" known in Hawaiian as pono. Right attitude had to do with being responsible for oneself and not judging others. It was about trying to find lessons and meaning in circumstances that made their way into one’s life. Right attitude was also about not forcing anything, be it will, beliefs or anything else onto others. Pono was symbolized by a sun and its rays. The sun was always in the sky as a reminder that it is always there, bright, brilliant and strong.

They chose the symbol of Grace to be stenciled as a border at chair rail height in their daughter's room. Grace was a way of being, of how you treat people. When someone was in a true state of grace, they accepted that people, things, circumstances just were. They were not to be judged, and therefore, allowed to live. The symbol for grace was a series of wavy lines, such as a wave as water accepts a pebble and ripples and then becomes calm again.

They chose the symbol of Integrity to be stenciled as border at chair rail level in their son's room. Integrity was individual responsibility for self. When people gained true integrity, they started to become more aligned with their purpose, with how they treat others and with how they treat their own body. It was a reflection, therefore the symbol was a reflection of the other and represented as a mirror image of a solid diamond within the outline of another diamond.

The luxurious smooth plush pile carpet was the color and had the feeling of walking on a cloud. Not bright white, more of a creamy white like those found in a melting sunset that enhanced the stunning natural tones of the wood. Bed and crib linens for their son were primarily a dark blue with accents of cerulean blue and white. Bed and crib linens for their little girl were mainly pink with accents of purple and orange pulled from the colors of the sunset on the wall.

While most of the toys were in the play room, shelves in both rooms were already lined with a variety of children's books, baskets and stuffed animals. The baskets in the play room contained toys while those in the nursery held clothing. Jason noticed the roman shades that matched the creamy white of the carpet were open and the afternoon sunlight fell beautifully across his wife's sleeping form. She was curled up in her favorite spot, an over-sized stuffed rocker she'd fallen in love with the moment she sat in it. It was just what she'd wanted for the nursery. It was comfortable and large enough with higher armrests to safely cradle both babies when she nursed. The chair was covered in a soft creamy white fabric guaranteed to hold up well to wear and tear.

Sam sat turned to her side in the large rocking chair with her feet curled up under her and her hands resting on top of her belly. The stubborn strand of her hair fell across her face leaving her right eye hidden and he was helpless to stop himself from making his way over to her to push it aside. He sat on the rocker's matching ottoman as he drank in the simple beauty of his entire world resting there. It looked as though she'd drifted off while updating the baby books after the doctor visit today. He was just relieved to know it wasn't a list of baby names. 

After their argument and talk about intimacy last month, they had gone upstairs to practice. They were both left exhausted and recovering from their efforts entwined with one another and it was then, while he held Sam in his arms, Jason finally admitted he had an idea for their son's name. Sam confessed she had an idea for their daughter's name. They both loved their choices and had been calling their babies by their names every since, but only around each other. They were waiting to surprise everyone else once the babies were born.

Jason noticed what must have been Sam's latest purchases displayed on their daughter's queen bed. He shook his head knowing she'd worn herself out with Emily. He stood and leaned over, intent on getting her into bed for a well deserved nap. He was just lifting her when she woke. 

“Wait, Jason, I want to show you what Emily and I found today.” Her hands wound their way around his neck despite her protest of being carried away.

“Later, Sam, you're exhausted and I just want to feel you next to me for a while.” Jason lifted her carefully and cautiously made his way across the hall to their bedroom. 

Sam really was too tired to argue, especially with any suggestion that included her cuddling with Jason. She rested her head against his chest as her arms encircled his neck. The way he maneuvered her with such care and ease reminded her of his quiet strength and adoration, so gentle. Her heart clenched with love and she squeezed him tight. She smiled when she felt his warm soft kiss against her forehead in response. 

xxxxx

Time had passed slowly, but today was the day they would finally meet their baby girl and boy. Jason never thought anything could make him wish for those sex dreams to reappear, but after the turn Sam's dreams had taken the past weeks he'd give anything to have them go away.

The first nightmare hit two weeks ago. Sam awoke in the middle of the night thrashing about screaming for Jason to help her. My baby, my baby, she'd called repeatedly over and over until her voice was hoarse. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Jason gathered her into his protective embrace whispering words of comfort against her ear. She was awake, but still lost in the horrible moment when she'd gone into premature delivery with Lila. Sam was near hysterical and it took Jason several minutes to get through to her and help her realize it was all a bad dream.

They'd talked about her nightmare and fears. She was terrified something might go wrong again. Jason reassured her and had been foolish enough to think that night was the end of it. Unfortunately, she'd suffered a slight variation of the same dream nearly every night of the last two weeks. Each time waking up screaming and desperately afraid for their babies. Last night had been the worst. She'd been too scared to sleep and despite Jason's best efforts Sam remained awake most of the night. Exhaustion finally claimed her, but even in her sleep she clung tightly to his side with his arm drawn snug around her. He held her close and tried to rest as well. They would need every bit of energy for the planned delivery today. 

Jason and Sam had both showered and Jason had groomed and was dressed for the day while Sam was still brushing her teeth and dressing. It was nearly 6am and in a little more than five hours they would be holding their babies. Jason's entire body zinged with nervous excitement at the thought. He'd already packed both Sam's overnight bag as well as the bag for the twins in the SUV the night before. He'd strapped both infant car seats into the backseat as well. As soon as Sam was dressed they were ready to leave. They planned to stop by the church before the hospital to say a prayer for their babies, light a candle for Lila, and lay fresh flowers for her and Danny. There was just one little surprise he wanted to give her first.

He pulled the brown wrapped parcels from their hidden spot in his office. The gallery called to pick them up a couple days ago, but he wanted to give them to her today on their babies' birthday. He carried the fragile gifts upstairs to the nursery and waited until he saw Sam exit their room before he called out to her from the nursery.

Sam turned and was a bit confused to see Jason standing there at the foot of their little girl's bed with two brown-wrapped packages. 

“What's this?” Sam motioned toward the mystery items.

“Surprise. For you. Open them.” Jason smiled at the brilliant gleam her eyes took on realizing they were most likely presents for the babies.

Sam opened the first item. From the weight and feel she could tell it was framed art of some kind. She recalled Jason sending Kristina's picture of Hawaii off to be framed. Excitement filled her realizing it must have finally arrived. She couldn't wait to see the finished product. 

“Oh, Jason, I love it!” Sam held the double-matted framed print up in front of her. 

The frame was custom, approximately 24x27 inches made from Koa wood with the matching carved symbols in the frame. The double-matte was in a dark blue with a hint of cerulean blue showing on the second matte. The picture was the very creation Kristina had given her the night of her very emotional homecoming. There was a little brown home with vibrant green plants and a tan beach leading to the aqua ocean where Kristina had drawn silver dolphins in the surf with a colorful pink, orange and purple sunset dissolving into the sea. At the bottom of the picture, a quote had been added. She read it aloud. “'Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.”

Jason half smiled and took the heavy frame from her to let it rest on top of the low shelf as she continued to admire it. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. I love that you had my favorite quote from the movie added to the picture. It's perfect.” Sam placed her hand on his cheek and reached up on tip-toes to give him a kiss.

“One more.” Jason smiled.

“What is it?” It was obviously another picture just like the one she'd just opened, but she had no idea what the subject could be.

“Open it.” He smiled again, happy to see her smile again after so many recent stressful nights.

Sam removed the brown paper and this time allowed the heavy frame to lay on the bed. She gasped, caught off guard by one of only the most recent in a long line of incredibly thoughtful things her husband had done for her since he first took her into his home.

“Jason, it's.. it's.. I can't believe.” Sam was at a loss for words, tears threatening to fall and a lump in her throat.

“I commissioned our favorite little artist for another piece. I thought it might be nice to hang this one in our daughter's room." Jason accepted Sam into his arms as she stepped into them to give him a hug. He pushed the hair back behind her ear and gently wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

Sam pressed her face into his chest, hugged him tight and breathed him in. The picture was a scene from her favorite animated Disney movie as a child. She and Kristina had come home from a day of shopping to make ice cream sundaes and watch a Disney movie marathon. By the time they got to Sam's childhood favorite, The Rescuers, Jason had settled on the sofa next to Sam with Kristina resting against Sam's side. Sam rubbed Kristina's hair softly. It was a relaxing motion for Sam. She loved snuggling with her little sister and loving on her. It was also nearly putting Kristina to sleep.

Jason was interested when she'd told him it was her favorite as a kid and asked why. Sam explained she was around the same age as the main character, Penny – a little orphan girl in the movie, at the time she first watched it. All the little girl ever dreamed of was having a real family, loving parents to rescue her from the orphanage and love her unconditionally. Instead, the girl was kidnapped and forced by a man and woman to help them get rich. Of course, Sam hadn't known at the time she was adopted, so now the movie kind of resonated with her even more. The most memorable part of the movie for her, as a young girl, had been a scene with Penny, and the old house cat, Rufus. Rufus saw Penny upset after being passed over for adoption by all the prospective parents. The old cat told Penny something that helped give her strength. It had given Sam strength as a child too.

The picture had a matching Koa wood frame and a double-matte in purple with a second matte revealing a hint of pink. The picture was Sam's favorite scene from the movie. It was from the point of view of Penny and the old cat as they stood at the bedroom window looking out across the way. There was a sad tree with very few leaves and a bluebird landed on one of its branches. The evening sky rose from pale pink to purple as an evening star shone brightly above. 

Sam read the inspirational quote printed at the bottom of the picture that she'd set to memory so many years ago in her childhood. “Faith is a bluebird you see from afar. It's for real and as sure as the first Evening star. You can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same making things turn out right.”

She could barely finish the words before emotion overtook her voice and she nuzzled back into Jason's embrace. Of all the simple most beautiful gestures, simple and beautiful just like him. She loved him, loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone in her entire life. No one had ever loved her better or understood her more completely than the man in her arms. 

“Jason, thank you. It's, it's perfect.” She squeezed tightly against him.

“You're welcome, Sam. This was a part of your childhood that gave you strength and I thought it would be nice if it gave our daughter strength too. I know we'll never give her reason to question how much she's loved, but there are still so many things that happen in life beyond our control. A little extra strength couldn't hurt.” Jason leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

Sam pulled back to look up into his eyes and kissed him back with love, so much love.

-General Hospital - Maternity Ward-

The next several hours were a blur and yet, somehow, every cherished second was written into his memory with indelible ink. Jason and Sam arrived on time to meet with the nurse that helped get Sam settled into her room and prepped for surgery. The anesthesiologist administered the epidural allowing Sam to be alert during the cesarean, but also help manage her pain.

The waiting room was littered with friends and family; Alexis, Kristina, Nikolas, Emily, Monica, Alan, Edward, Spinelli, Georgie, Carly, Michael and Sonny. Even Maxie, Sam's newest friend, had shown up to offer support. The entire eclectic crew waited on baited breath to welcome the new Morgan babies into the world. The most shocking part was Jason actually welcomed his parents and grandfather. Today was the first time he could remember not feeling at all anxious about being in their presence. 

Something about starting his family with Sam and everything he'd gone through with Elizabeth and her baby had helped him see his parents and grandfather in a different light. It didn't hurt that he knew they loved Sam and had welcomed her into the family from the beginning. He invited his parents and Edward to be there today. After Alan and Edward's near death experience with heart attacks recently, he knew he didn't want to look back one day with the regret. He and Alan actually had several good talks since Jason married Sam. It wasn't nearly what it once was with his family, but it was a start and having his family there to meet the next generation on the day they arrived in the world was another step in the right direction.

After today, Jason had an all new respect for Dr. Kelly Lee. She moved with amazing efficiency and precision ensuring the safe delivery of first, their son, and one whole minute and 31 seconds later, their daughter. Jason remained at Sam's side offering his hand, gentle caress and soft assurances in support. Sam was amazing. He couldn't be more proud of her than he was today. Despite her incredible fears he knew she still fought, she insisted on watching the entire delivery take place. Having been unconscious for Lila's birth, there was no way Sam was going to miss a second of the delivery. Jason was overcome with an inability to speak when Kelly asked if he wanted to cut the cord for his son. He only nodded and cut. Two minutes later he also cut the umbilical cord for his daughter.

Hearing their baby boy and, minutes later, their baby girl's cries fill the room was the best sound Jason and Sam ever heard in their lives. They were strong loud cries and although they only weighed a little over 6lbs each, Dr. Lee reported both babies appeared extremely healthy upon initial tests. The delivery team quickly checked their son, cleaned, diapered and swaddled him before placing him into Sam's arms. 

The nurses then performed the same actions for their daughter before placing her into Jason's arms. He leaned over so Sam could see them both, both of their babies alive and well and in their arms. Both he and Sam cried unabashedly as the significance of the moment washed over them. This was there family. Sam kissed each of their foreheads as she told them happy birthday and Jason did the same.

They were only able to hold them for a few minutes before they needed to be carted off for a thorough check-up to be safe, but Jason and Sam would remember those moments forever, the moment they met their baby girl and baby boy and held their perfect little warm bodies close. The next part of the surgery was what scared Jason the most. The babies were delivered safely, but there was still the matter of safely removing the placenta and making sure Sam didn't suffer any uncontrolled bleeding or further damage that might prevent future pregnancies.

Both Jason and Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief when Kelly informed them the entire surgery went even better than expected. Sam was fine, no damage and no uncontrolled bleeding, but they were keeping her monitored for the next 36 hours just to be safe. Once Jason was convinced of Sam's good health, he made his way to the waiting room to report the good news.

Sam was finally moved to her room on the maternity ward and Jason now sat at her side holding her hand as they waited for the nurse to bring in their little ones. It was difficult to comprehend after so many months of longing to hold them, fearing they might never get to hold them. They were finally here. Jason wished he had a camera to capture the incredible joy that spread across Sam's face as the nurses wheeled in both bassinets. She squeezed Jason's hand and he pulled it to his lips.

The nurse that wheeled in their son checked his arm band against Jason's and Sam's and then did the same for their daughter. Jason stood and picked up his son, who was closest, while the younger nurse handed their daughter to Sam.

“You'll be happy to know they passed all their tests with flying colors. They should be pretty hungry. Dr. Lee informed us you plan to nurse. It's pretty straightforward. Once you put them to your breast, they usually figure out the rest, but if you have any trouble don't worry. Sometimes it takes a few tries. The lactation specialist will be by in just a bit to see if you have any questions. Just call if you need anything. Diapers and wipes are on the carts.” The kind older nurse smiled, never getting tired of seeing the awestruck faces of new parents falling in love with their babies.

“Thu-thanks.” Jason replied as the two nurses exited the room, his attention immediately drawn back to the little guy in his arms.

“Jason, can you believe it? They're here! They're really here and they're healthy and safe.” Sam pressed a kiss to her daughter's lips and her tiny mouth nuzzled against Sam's as if in search of food.

“Are you hungry baby girl?” Sam asked as her little lips made a pout and Sam smiled.

“I know, I know. You two haven't eaten anything since the chicken Mai Fun and shrimp spring rolls last night.” Sam opened her maternity gown with one hand to expose her breast as she cradled her daughter in the other.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed holding their son, but now completely enthralled with Sam and his daughter as she lowered her to her breast. Jason watched, humor lighting his face, as his daughter rooted her little mouth at Sam's breast blindly searching for her nipple and took to her mother's breast without a second's pause. 

“She has my hair. And a lot of it!” Sam mused. 

“I wished she'd open her eyes. I couldn't tell when she peeked at us before if they're dark blue or light like yours.” Sam caressed her daughter's dark brown locks as she nursed.

“Same with this guy. He opened them for a second and I, I think they're light blue, but he closed them again too quick.” Jason looked back down into the sweet face of his baby boy and realized... he was getting pissed.

His face was scrunched and turning red. He'd managed to free his arms from the swaddle and held his tightly clenched fists up at the side of his face and began to squirm. It was as if he'd sensed his sister was getting something he wasn't, food. Jason knew from experience he had about three seconds before that face turned into a cry and about twenty seconds until the cry turned into a scream.

“I think he's mad his sister's getting lunch first.” Jason repositioned him in his arms and began to sway to soothe him.

“Here, let me feed him.” Sam began to reposition their daughter.

“Are you sure?” Jason wasn't sure how Sam could juggle two babies nursing at once.

“Yeah, I've studied up on several holds for nursing twins. I just need another pillow.” Jason grabbed an additional pillow from the shelf and placed it where Sam directed.

He handed their son to Sam. The little boy rested on the pillow in the same direction as his sister, but further down to reach Sam's other breast and she placed her hand around him to support his head and neck.

“I just need you to...” Sam looked down pointedly to her covered breast.

Jason half smiled and nodded. He reached over, opened her gown to expose it and without really knowing why, placed his left hand on her swollen breast, but mostly over her heart. He became overwhelmed by emotion. It wasn't sexual, it was intimate, one of the most intimate moments he'd ever shared with her.

“Jason?” Sam questioned softly.

His mouth trembled as if he tried to speak, but couldn't. His eyes filled with water and he swallowed hard before looking up from where his hand rested against her warm beating heart to her warm loving eyes.

“I love you, Sam.” It was all he could say before emotion took over again and tightened his throat pushing tears onto his cheeks.

Sam's heart skipped a beat at the tenderness of the moment. Her breathing deepened and tears found her eyes as she looked into warm blue devotion. “I love you too.”

About that time, their son lost all patience and began to wail as if to say, “Enough chit chat.”

Sam laughed as Jason helped her assist their son to her breast. “I guess he enjoys emotional conversations as much as his dad.”

Jason smirk-smiled down at him as he began to suckle greedily. He ran his fingers gently over the blonde patch of fuzz on top of his little head. “It'll all change once he gets to know his mom better. She's the best listener.” Sam smiled and raised her head up to accept Jason's kiss. It was brief, but sensual. It made her heart flutter.

Sam finished nursing and then she and Jason each took a baby to burp and change. Jason, having raised Michael for his first year, allowed Sam to change their son's diaper. He wanted to see if... yep. Got her!

“Ah, no! Oh, Jason. Jason, I need more wipes. He just shot pee all over...” Sam looked up to see Jason's whole body shaking violently with his hand over his mouth trying to hold in... laughter. He was laughing at her.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Sam cut her eyes at him, but there was a smile threatening the curve of her lips.

“Boys will be boys.” He shrugged and busted up laughing again.

“Did you, did you know he was going to do that?” Sam eyed him suspiciously now.

Jason looked away and shifted guiltily for a split second before answering. “Sam, how could I possibly know he was going to pee all over you?” He asked in his most innocent voice, but he couldn't hold it in. The smile broke out over his face before he could even finish the sentence and laughter bubbled up again.

“Oh, that's it. You're pulling diaper duty for our boy from now on until he gets you back. You hear that baby? Next time it's daddy's turn for the ambush.” Sam continued cleaning her son, put a fresh diaper on and swaddled him in a new blanket. She made an obvious attempt to ignore Jason as she spoke to her son, but she wasn't really mad. These were the best moments she'd ever had in her life.

Jason settled their daughter back into her bassinet as she lay there fast asleep and then reached for his son. He'd just settled him in his bassinet as well and was preparing to tell all the visitors they could come in when there was a knock on the door and an impatient blond peeked in.

“Is it okay to enter? They said you might be nursing.” Carly half whispered.

Jason half-smiled at Sam and shook his head. She never did have any patience. 

Sam smiled bright actually very happy Carly would be the first one after her and Jason to meet their babies. “Coast is clear. Come on in.” Sam invited.

“I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait another second. I had to come and see for myself that you and these ohhhhhh...” And that was it. Sam and Jason were forgotten and Carly fell in love.

Jason sat down gently on the bed so not to jostle her incision and wrapped his arm around her, both enjoying the rare moment of Carly made speechless.

Her hand pressed against her mouth and her eyes started stinging. Carly took a breath and shook her hand in front of her eyes as if to wave her tears away. “Can I?” Carly looked to Sam.

“Of course, it's about time they met their aunt Carly.” It touched Sam's heart to see the affect her words had on her. Carly's tears fell at that point and she wiped them away and took several more breaths before picking up their little girl.

“Oh my gosh! Aren't you the most beautiful baby girl this world's ever seen? I'm your aunt Carly. Okay, technically, we're not related, but I'm not going to let a little thing like that get in the way of me being you're favorite aunt. That's right. We're going to have all sorts of fun. We're going to go on endless shopping sprees and come home with the cutest outfits. I'll introduce you to all the best foods... ice cream, chocolate and we can't forget french fries.” Jason tried to insist his kids weren't going to be junk food addicts like their aunt, but Carly was oblivious to Jason.

“Don't mind your daddy, I never do. We're going to have lots of fun, you and me, you'll see. Hey, so what is my niece's name anyway?” Carly finally looked up from the baby.

“It's a surprise. We want everyone in here at once before we announce it.” Jason explained.

“I'm going to go get them. I'll be right back.” Jason kissed Sam before raising up gently off the bed and leaving Carly and Sam with the babies.

“I think I should say hello to my nephew now.” Carly started to place her back in her bassinet.

“Here, I'll take her.” Carly smiled recognizing that love and excitement of not wanting to let go of your new baby for a second.

She handed her to Sam and turned to pick up the little boy. “Ohhhh, you are a handsome devil just like your daddy! I hope you inherited my personality though.” Sam laughed at Carly's remark.

Carly smiled back at her. “They're beautiful, Sam. Congratulations, nobody deserves this more.” She sat on the chair at Sam's bedside.

“Thank you, Carly. I'm glad you were the first to meet them. They're both very lucky to have you in their life, someone with your strength, someone that loves as fiercely as you.” Sam wanted Carly to know how much all her support over the past year meant to her.

Carly swallowed trying to avoid emotion getting the better of her again. “Well, we survivors have to stick together now, don't we?” Carly gave Sam a wink and smile and looked back down at the baby boy cradled in her arms.

“Your mommy and daddy are two of the best people I've ever had the privilege to know and if anybody ever tells you any different, you come see me and we'll set them straight.” She smoothed the back of her finger against his little cheek and he gave her a crooked little smile.

“Did you see that? He just gave me one of Jason's smirk-smiles.” Carly looked up smiling at Sam.

“So, now that Jason's gone, you can tell me. What did you name them?”

Before Sam could say anything one way or the other, the door opened and the circus came to town.

By the time they were all piled in the room it felt like one of those little cars holding all the clowns. Sam noticed Sonny stayed near the door. Alexis immediately found a spot near Sam on the far side of her bed. She gave her a hug and kiss, but like Carly was too emotional to speak at first when she set eyes on her baby holding her baby.

“How did you get back here before me?” Maxie crossed her arms obviously affronted by Carly's ability to outmaneuver.

“I told you to stick with me, kid. Next time you'll know.” Carly grinned back at Maxie. Even though she and Lulu didn't get along so well, she kind of admired the young girl's moxie.

“Now, if anyone should be first in line it should be me. I'm on the board here and I should have access to...” Alan cut Edward off before he could finish. “Now, father, I'm the Chief of Staff, so if anybody...” Monica rolled her eyes and sighed, “Oh, you two, will you knock it off. You're going to scare your grandchildren before they've even met you.” Monica admonished turning everyone's attention back to the babies.

Jason made his way back over to Sam and Carly stood to place the little boy in Jason's arms knowing this was their moment. “He's amazing, Jason. They both are. You finally have a son of your very own and a daughter. I'm so happy for you, for both of you.” Carly kissed Jason's cheek.

“Thank you, Carly.” She smiled and brushed her lipstick from his skin before stepping back into the crowd.

“Sam and I would like to thank you all for your support. As you all know, this pregnancy wasn't easy and the last year was incredibly tough, but we got through it and you all helped with that in your own special ways.” Jason looked around the room to the crowd of loved ones gathered. Not much for words and even less for public speaking, he found himself at a loss of what to say next.

“Enough talk. I know what you're really here for is to meet these two. Sam and I thought long and hard over the right names. We both decided although there were other names we liked, we wanted names that held a special connection for us. Names that would connect them as well. Sam?” Jason looked over to Sam who was now sitting up straighter cradling her daughter's face up and out toward the room.

“Everyone, Jason and I would love for you to meet our daughter, Emily Alexis Morgan.” Sam turned to see her mother's face as she said the name.

Alexis couldn't believe it. First, that Sam would give her daughter her name and, second, that Jason would allow it. She pretty much felt like a bawling baby at that moment. Tears just started falling and she struggled to say something. The only thing that came out, “Sam...” It was one word, but in it Sam felt all the love and pain and struggle and everything they'd endured good and bad come together into that one single second of pure joy.

Jason had immediately sought Emily's eyes as Sam introduced their daughter and when Sam said the name her eyes found his and her hands went up to her mouth. Emily raised her brows questioningly and Jason just smiled and nodded. Emily smiled back and shook her head in disbelief. She'd never expected such an honor. She beamed with happiness. Jason was pleased to have made her so happy. Nikolas gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Jason, why don't you introduce our son?” Sam prompted. She could tell Jason was getting a little overwhelmed with the large crowd.

“Everyone, say hello to our son, Daniel Alan Morgan.” Jason watched Alan tentatively as he said his name. Sam grabbed Jason's hand and he looked down to smile at her and she squeezed his fingers in support.

“Jason. Son, I... I don't know what to say. Thank you. It's an incredible honor. I... I...” Monica rubbed a soothing hand across Alan's shoulders and smiled brightly at her son holding his son and knew now, more than ever, he was on his way home to her once again after all these years.

One by one they each took turns welcoming the twins. Most of the men declined an offer to hold them, except for Alan. Jason couldn't really label the emotion he felt as he placed his newborn son in his father's arms. Maybe because it wasn't just one emotion, it was a thousand and it was intense, but good.

Pretty much every female in the room oohed and awed over both babies as ridiculously as you'd expect, but Jason mostly enjoyed watching his mother and then Emily hold her namesake. “Jason, she's beautiful. And all this beautiful brown hair.” Emily cooed and carried on and as silly as Jason had always thought it was before, it warmed his heart to see his beloved little sister loving on his newborn daughter now.

A few moments after that Alan shuffled everyone out. Well, most everyone. Alexis, Kristina, Sonny and Carly remained at Jason and Sam's request. Michael had gone with his godmother, Emily, and Nikolas for some ice cream at Kelly's to celebrate. Emily offered for Kristina to join them, but she was being a little quiet and opted to stay. Sam was glad. She wanted a little quiet bonding time to properly introduce Kristina to her niece and nephew.

“So, Carly... Sonny, uh, the reason we asked you to stay is we have a question for you.” Jason sat in the chair at Sam's bedside holding their son and Alexis now held their daughter.

“Sure, Jase, ask away, but you know, take all the time off you need...” Sonny started.

“Thanks, Sonny, but actually it's... Well, Sonny, Carly, Sam and I would like you to be our children's godparents.” Jason had to half smile himself when he saw both Sonny and Carly's faces light up.

“Yes!” Carly exclaimed without hesitation. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

She made her way over to Jason, clapped her hands giddily and implored him to hand off the baby. Jason handed his son to Carly and looked to Sam and they both chuckled. Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't really disappointed by their choice. Sam mentioned it to her weeks ago and she'd grown somewhat used to the idea. It fit somehow. In some crazy way, it fit. She just couldn't help react to Carly's dramatics.

“Sam, Jason, that's a pretty important decision. Are you sure you really want to choose me?” It wasn't that Sonny didn't want to be their godfather, but he also knew there were probably more respectable people for the job. Nobody that would love or protect Jason and Sam's children more passionately, but more respectable.

“We're sure, Sonny.” It was Sam that answered. “Once upon a time, you were willing to let Jason raise our daughter, because you knew he would love and protect her with everything he had. I know you'll do the same for Danny and Lexi when needed.

Sonny smiled softly at Sam clearly a little choked up. “You're right. I will. It would be an honor to be godfather to your children.”

Sam pat Alexis on the arm and they exchanged knowing glances. Alexis stood and walked over to Sonny and placed her granddaughter in Sonny's arms. “Sonny, meet Alexis Jr. don't try to pull any fast ones on her. She's way too smart for you. Lexi, watch out for dimples.”

Sam and Carly had to laugh at that and Jason just shook his head. He wasn't sure how, but somehow this was his family and they all fit. They finally all fit together.

Carly and Sonny left shortly after spending a few more minutes with their new god-daughter and god-son. It was down to just Kristina and Alexis. Alexis had spent a fair amount of time with Danny, but she was now holding her Lexi once again. She sat in the chair at Sam's bedside.

“You were the best Mother's Day gift I ever received, Sam, and now my grand-babies are the best birthday gift I've ever received. I can barely fathom how blessed my life has become since we've found our way to loving each other.” Alexis found Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze.

“She looks just like you the day you were born.” Alexis admitted slightly teary-eyed as she held her namesake close to her heart. Warmth spread through Sam's entire body and a bitter-sweetness touched her heart as she pictured her mother in front of her now holding her the day she was born as she held her granddaughter now. 

“I love you, mom. Happy Birthday!” The two women just shared a silent look that said more than words would ever do justice. Alexis finally had the real and lasting love of the daughter she'd given up so many years ago and Sam finally had the same from the mother she'd lost all those years ago.

Jason lifted Kristina up to lay next to Sam at Sam's request and she had taken turns introducing Lexi and Danny to her. Sam loved watching the excitement, happiness and pride show itself in how she spoke and interacted with the babies. Sam now had her little sister tucked safely under her arm as she snuggled into Sam's side. She ran her fingers through Krissy's hair in a relaxing absentminded way as she just took a moment to enjoy the silence in the room, the room filled with her family. Alexis took a look at Kristina dozing off in Sam's arms and decided she better let both of her daughter's get some rest.

She handed her grand-baby to her oldest baby. “I'm so happy for you sweetheart. I love you. I'll visit tomorrow.” And for the first time ever, Jason didn't cringe quite as bad when she said that.

Alexis gathered Kristina and stopped in front of Jason before she left. “Ya done good, dad. Congratulations!” 

Jason nodded, “Thanks.” 

Alexis smiled and looked him square in the eye. “Now just don't do anything to screw it up.” Then blew a kiss to Sam and out the door she went. Jason half chuckled and shook his head. She wasn't all bad, just a fair amount.

Jason moved to settle carefully in bed next to Sam again, each holding their babies close. He wrapped his free arm around Sam then kissed and nuzzled the side of her head as he breathed her in. Sam snuggled into his chest, rested her head there and breathed him in as well. It was just the four of them. They weren't foolish enough to think the chaos wouldn't always be waiting to pounce, but for now it was peace. It was love. And it was just the beginning of what they were certain was an amazing future together.


	31. Chapter 31

-Morgan Penthouse-

Three days after the delivery and four separate trips up and down the elevator from Jason's black Escalade to the penthouse, the Morgan family was finally home.

“I think that's everything.” Jason exhaled as he closed the door and dropped Sam's overnight bag on the floor near the desk. He sat down in near exhaustion on the sofa next to Sam. It had been an exciting, but very long past few days.

Jason insisted on staying at the hospital with Sam helping her with every feeding rather than allowing a nurse to assist. Dr. Lee informed them Sam's incision was healing quite nicely, but Sam still needed to take it easy. She still suffered the after-effects of a major surgery, not to mention all of her body's changes from just giving birth and having not one, but two newborns to care for. 

He and Sam started it together and Jason was determined to share every part of it he could with her. They were a team and he was her backup. So, for the last four days Jason practically lived at General Hospital with Sam. They were on a two hour schedule right now and it was hell, but Dr. Lee and the lactation specialist insisted once the twins stomachs had grown a bit more they could get them to a three hour schedule, maybe four.

Sam sat on the edge of her seat with a loving gaze upon Danny and Lexi as they slept in their infant car seats perched atop the coffee table. She began unbuckling Danny who sat directly in front of her as Jason reached for Lexi.

“I hope it isn't like this every time. I'll need to hire more guards just to help carry everything.” Jason remarked.

Sam laughed. “No way. The Morgan family is low maintenance all the way. We're going to teach these little ones to pack light.” 

Sam smiled as she lifted her baby boy close and settled back into the sofa next to Jason who did the same with their baby girl. Jason laid Lexi out on his lap with his hands still under her tiny upper body for support. Sam did the same with Danny on her lap.

“Do you think her eyes will change? They're such a dark blue. I bet they turn brown just like yours.” Jason admired his beautiful baby girl's delicate features as she stirred at the sound of his voice. She peeked up and gave him a smile just like her mother's. It made his heart stop.

“Maybe, but I have a definite feeling his won't. They're light just like yours. Beautiful and blue, exactly like yours.” Sam allowed Danny to rest completely on her lap and grasped his little hands in both of hers.

“It's funny, I've noticed he doesn't like his arms swaddled. He always tries to break free and gets mad if he can't.” Sam leaned forward kissing each little tightly clenched fist then smoothed her hand over the peach fuzz on top of his little head and traced the outline of his little ears with her fingertips. She'd fallen completely and totally in love with this little bundle of blue on her lap.

In the past three days she'd memorized every feature, every line and every wrinkle of her baby girl and boy, kissed all ten toes and all ten fingers. She'd nuzzled the curve where their neck met their shoulders and stolen kisses from the bottom of their balled up little feet to the tips of their tiny noses. They were perfect, perfectly healthy and perfectly amazing in every way.

“Can't say I blame him. I don't like my hands cuffed either.” Jason reached over and nuzzled Danny's cheek with the back of his index finger and he smirk-smiled at his dad.

He'd already shown he had his daddy's heart by saving them before he was born and now as Sam looked down at him, reliving the moment she and Jason believed they'd lost him, she thought her heart might burst with gratitude and love. He was safe. Her baby boy was there with them as she held him in both hands. Sam wiped the stray tears away and felt Jason's arm wrap around her shoulders to pull her closer.

His warm soft lips brushed her temple before he placed a kiss there and whispered. “He's okay. We're all okay, better than okay.” 

Sam nodded blinking back tears at Jason's reassurance and snuggled into his side as she held on to her son.

He had his daddy's eyes, cheek bones, strong jaw line and beautifully classic roman nose. To top it off, no pun intended, he was born with his father's blond short crew cut to boot. Sam grinned as she caressed her son's hair. She couldn't really see much of herself in him just now, but she didn't mind at all. This was the son she'd dreamed of and wished for the night he was conceived.

They sat like that for a while with their son and daughter just enjoying the silence and comfort of being together. Jason noticed Sam beginning to fade as her body sank heavier into his side. “We should probably get these two up to their room. You know, we're supposed to sleep when they sleep.”

“You're right. A nap in our bed would be heaven.” Sam looked over at Jason and smiled. His fingers stroked her hair then caressed her cheek with his thumb as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She smiled against him and hummed. 

They paused together allowing the warmth of their love to seep into their hearts and flow over them before they stood to make their way upstairs.

There weren't words to describe the wave of emotion that overtook Sam and Jason as they made their way into the nursery for the first time with their babies. It hit them with a force neither were prepared to feel. How long, how dearly, they had wanted to fill that nursery with a baby they would love and raise together. It was first meant for Lila, but that was a dream that would never come true. They'd believed Hope was their second chance, but once again that dream was lost to them. 

Now, there they stood in that beautiful nursery and it was empty no longer. Today, the nightmare that haunted them for so long was finally replaced by their dream coming true. There in their arms, in that nursery, they held their babies with the peaceful knowledge that no one would be able to take that dream, that long awaited moment, away from them, the moment they placed their precious son and daughter in their little beds filling the empty cribs as completely as their hearts had been filled. The room no longer echoed of unfulfilled promises, but rather hummed with the life energy of two little beings created from the palpable love shared between them. And it was beautiful. It was everything.

Jason weaved a finger between the snaps of her footed lavender sleeper to check Lexi's diaper. “She's dry. How about Danny?”

“He needs his daddy to change him.” Sam smirked fully intending to keep her promise that Jason remain on their son's diaper duty until he got payback. Sam leaned over to kiss Emily Alexis on her little forehead. “Sweet dreams, baby girl. Welcome home. We love you, so much.” she whispered against her soft cheek as she gently placed another kiss there.

Jason couldn't help how his heart clenched with every interaction between Sam and their babies. He always knew she was a good mother, but to finally see her again with a child in her arms, a child that wouldn't be taken away, loving and gentle. It was more than he knew how to process. The emotion overflowed from his heart to his throat where it collected into a lump he tried his best to swallow back down. 

He kissed his baby girl sweet dreams as well and welcomed her home before tucking her safely into her crib. With no pillows, stuffed toys or blankets other than her swaddle she looked incredibly tiny in the big crib. And lonely. What if she got cold?

He was suddenly struck with the overwhelming urge to pick her back up preferring to keep her cuddled safe in his warm embrace against his chest while she slept. It took a great deal of effort, but he fought the initial impulse. He knew it wasn't logical. He and Sam needed what little peaceful sleep they would find before the next feeding.

Jason turned and opened his arms as Sam placed their son in them. She'd made him change Danny every time since that first time after he'd gotten her and every time she hung there with barely concealed anticipation of their son getting him wet as well. Of course, it hadn't happened yet, and it probably wouldn't unless Jason let it. He'd learned after one too many times with Michael. Gotta cover it up quick or you're as good as gotten. Still, the hopeful look of child-like eagerness on Sam's face tickled him and caused a corner of his mouth to curve upward.

He gently laid his son on the changing table, grabbed a diaper from the basket on the shelf below and pulled a wipe from the warmer. Sam watched with waited breath as Jason unsnapped the lower half of Danny's blue footed sleeper and removed his little legs. He began to cry. He didn't like to be naked it seemed. Every time they undressed him, he cried. His cry tugged at Sam's heartstrings and she attempted to soothe him as Jason made quick work of replacing his wet diaper.

“Heyyyy, shh shh shh shh shhhh, it's alright. You're alright, baby boy.” She spoke in a soft voice as she massaged the pads of his tiny feet with her thumbs. 

His cries slowly hesitated upon hearing his mother's calming voice and feeling her soothing touch. His little chest sighed through a remaining sob as he opened his eyes to search for his mother. Jason had to swallow another lump. God, he loved her. He looked over at her, emotion heavy on his face, as she looked up from their son to him with a sympathetic mock pout that quickly turned to a smile that shined all the way to her sparkling bourbon eyes.

“You're so good with them. You're just... you're amazing.” Jason's voice cracked into a reverent whisper as he stared into her eyes a moment longer, lost in her beauty both inside and out, before returning his attention to tuck Danny back in his sleeper with a fresh diaper in place. Another ambush successfully dodged, Jason thought with a smile.

Sam watched Jason with their son and it was her turn to get choked up. This was Jason's first born, a gift Sam believed she would never be able to give him after the paternity nightmare with Elizabeth. A baby they feared they would never have after the destruction of Manny's bullet. The son they thought they lost after Ric's malicious scheming. 

The limitless love on Jason's face just then when he spoke to her left her speechless. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how amazing he was with her and their children, but her mouth had been sealed by the binding glue of affection. She fought to keep from crying again. She'd turned into such a cry baby during her pregnancy, but the love and happiness was too powerful, more than she ever imagined. How in the world had she ever done anything right enough to deserve so much love, so much happiness? 

She stood by her husband's side and watched silently as his strong hands dressed their son, swaddled him (arm's out) and lifted him so gently. He held their baby snugly to his chest in those big hands, hands that Sam had known and felt such love and tenderness from and now watched as that love and tenderness was given to her son. 

He leaned his head slightly to place a kiss to Daniel Alan's cheek and mouth. “Welcome home, son. It's so good to have you home. We love you. Have sweet dreams.” 

Her heart couldn't take such joy and tears spilled down her cheeks as she smiled through them. She wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and pressed her face into his side. “I love you Jason. Thank you for loving us so completely, loving us so much.”

Jason moved to hold his son in one hand and Sam in the other. He squeezed her tight. “It's because of you, Sam, the way you love me. You're my world. The three of you are my whole world and I couldn't love you any other way.”

They shared another kiss, longer and deeper, full of the sweet taste of their love for one another.

Jason began to walk toward Daniel's crib when Sam stopped him. “Let's put him in with his sister.”

“Really? Is it safe?” Jason asked. He knew Sam read it was good for multiples to share rooms together, but wasn't sure about sharing cribs.

“Yes and recommended. They're used to sleeping next to each other. The familiar feeling will help them feel safe and sleep better, or so the experts say.” Sam smiled at Jason and rubbed her hand across his back. She noted his face changed from concern to almost immediate comfort at the idea.

“Makes sense. Lexi was lonely anyway. I didn't like it.” Jason mumbled the last part as he settled Danny down next to his sister.

Sam smiled. She doubted anyone would ever believe Jason had turned into a big softie just like they'd probably never believe he was the most romantic man she'd ever known, but Sam knew. And it made it all that much more special that he saved that side of himself for the special few he allowed into his heart. Sam knew she was blessed to be one of them.

“Press the button on the crib CD player.” Sam whispered to Jason. He did and soft soothing sounds of an ocean tide filled the room.

“Nice. Why don't we have that for our room?” Jason looked over to Sam with a grin as she stepped into his arms in front of their daughter's crib.

“Spinelli made a special CD. He actually tracked down someone to record the sounds of the waves rolling in on our special beach in Hawaii.” Sam thought it was one of the sweetest most thoughtful gifts her babies had received, and they had received a lot at that point. Between the Quartermaines, Cassadines, Davis, and Corinthos clans, not to mention her new shopaholic friend Maxie, those babies had more than they would ever need.

“Really? Our beach? That's, that was really thoughtful.” Jason leaned his head down against the top of hers and inhaled his favorite smell in the world. Sam. She smelled of warm vanilla, and bliss.

“Spinelli's going to make a great uncle.” Sam could just picture him down on the floor in the thick of it playing with both Danny and Lexi when they were a little older, teaching them all about computers and the cyber world, the legal side at any rate. There would be plenty of times life would attempt to corrupt their children's innocence the older they grew, but their childhood would be carefree. She, Jason and the rest of their family would make certain of it. Her children would know the innocence and security Sam had only ever dreamed of.

“Just as long as his obsession with orange soda and barbecue chips doesn't wear off.” Jason smiled against the top of Sam's head as they watched Danny and Lexi sleep next to each other. He took note of his son's surroundings and Sam felt a frown against her temple.

“What is it?” She looked up to see his serious brow and scowl.

“Next time let's put them down in Danny's crib.” Jason looked over, immediately comforted by the much better hues of dark blue, cerulean and white.

“Don't be silly. It takes a man confident in his masculinity to wear pink, so if anything, it will only help him be a more confident male.” Sam teased.

Jason scrunched his lips, a questioning unease still clouding his face. “I'll chance it. They can sleep in Danny's crib.”

“You... are ridiculous.” Sam chuckled and grabbed him by his hand shaking her head. “Come on. Let's get some sleep while we still can.” She quietly pulled him from the nursery ensuring the baby monitor was turned on and set to the right channel before they left the dimly lit room and softly closed the door behind them.

xxxxx

“Sam, I never thought I would say this to you, but... I need more black shirts.” He commented stepping from their closet as he pulled one over his head slightly irritated. “Between you and the twins, I'm down to my last one.”

“Well, we just can't help it. Your shirts smell like you and make us feel warm and safe like you're with us even when you're not.” Sam looked up from issuing loving murmurs to Danny and Lexi in the middle of their bed to see Jason's glower. “I'll do a load or two today and make sure to re-stock your supply.” She smirked and shook her head. What was it with him and black shirts? True he looked damn good in black, and she certainly wasn't complaining, but it wasn't as if he didn't have dark blue and gray in there as well. Of course, she didn't choose the gray or dark blue either, but that was because the black shirts held his scent stronger since he wore those most often.

Jason pocketed his wallet and cell phone from his night stand and stood looking down at his family. Sam wearing his black tee as a night shirt, with tousled hair falling over her shoulders and looking sexy as hell he might add, and both Danny and Lexi each swaddled in one of his black tee-shirts as well. He couldn't help but smile. As much as he liked having his shirts all to himself, he loved that his family felt safest wrapped in them. “It's alright. You have your hands full with these two. I'll do the laundry when I get back from Sonny's.” Sam smiled back at him and blew him an air kiss which he swiftly pretended to grab in mid-air then rubbed on his crotch.

“Jason!” Sam gasped in shocked laughter.

Jason shrugged affording her his sexiest smirk-smile. “He needed a little loving.”

“Well, if all goes well at Dr. Lee's today, he's going to have more loving than he can handle.” Sam raised her brow sending him a devilish smile that made his dick hum to life.

“Careful, I'm going to hold you to that.” Jason grinned placing his hands carefully on the bed on either side of the twins and leaning over as Sam leaned in to meet his kiss.

She stroked the fine hairs on the back of his neck as she deepened it a bit more whispering huskily against his lips. “I hope that's not all you'll hold me to.” 

And Jason groaned as he fought his desire to forget going anywhere other than staying right there in that bed with her.

He pulled away slowly after several lingering follow up kisses causing Sam to smile at his reluctance to leave her. She pushed at his chest playfully. “Go! The sooner you go, the sooner you're home.”

Jason bent down and kissed both Danny and Lexi upside down on their little lips. “Bye babies. Be good for mommy. Daddy will be home soon.”

He stood from the bed and smiled again at the sight. The twins swaddled in his shirts had started quite by accident. They'd just turned one month old and Danny had been extremely fussy in the evening all that week. They tried every remedy for colic known to man, but nothing seemed to help except when Jason held him tight. Jason was fine with that solution. The trouble was every time he tried to lay his son down, Danny would wake himself and start the fussing all over again.

Sam was caring for him on their bed one evening as Jason undressed and went to take a quick shower before helping out. Lexi was passed out next to Sam on their bed, seemingly undisturbed her brother's temper. Sam decided to try swaddling him, but he'd peed on his blanket yet again. She'd given up on Danny ever getting his dad and was now, as of yet unsuccessfully, trying to learn to diaper him with the same quickness as his father. 

Danny had gotten her once it seemed for every ten times she changed him and she was just too exhausted to leave the bed to grab a clean blanket in the nursery. She saw Jason's shirt he'd just taken off laying at the end of their bed and went with it. Sam wrapped Danny tight in Jason's black tee and he immediately stopped fussing just as if Jason were holding him tight. It was a miracle cure and they'd been swaddling him that way since.

Jason wondered why Sam swaddled Lexi that way as well. She explained even though Lexi didn't fuss, Sam knew how much comfort wearing Jason's shirt gave her and Danny and thought it only fair Lexi not be left out. Consequently, his seemingly endless collection of black tee-shirts was now in short supply. 

Sam had worn his shirts for forever and though he'd never openly admitted it to her it was an incredible turn on, something he would never discourage. His woman... in his shirt, his scent covering her skin. He felt a twinge down below just at the thought and breathed through it wondering if tonight might be the night. Sam had her six week check-up with Dr. Lee today and might get the all clear they'd been waiting so long to hear. “I'll be back in a couple hours, plenty of time to get us to the appointment on time.” 

Sam smiled the weary smile known only too well to parents with newborns. “Love you. Be safe.”

“Always.” He half-smiled and tried not to get his hopes up. Even if she was physically ready, she might not be in the mood after taking care of two newborns all day. No matter. It would happen and when it did it would be just as mind-blowing and earth-shattering as always. He took in the picture of his family on the bed. “Love you more.”

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to lie with them, play with them and cuddle.

Did he just say cuddle? No. He thought it though. At least he wasn't saying these things out loud. Enforcers did not say “cuddle”. Oh my God, he was losing it. Was he really having a conversation in his head about proper mob vernacular? Sleep. He needed sleep or coffee, lots of coffee, but he better not come home smelling like coffee,he thought, or Sam would kill him.

She was still avoiding caffeine while breastfeeding and Jason was trying not to tempt her. He sighed giving one last longing glance back at Sam before heading downstairs mumbling as he went. “This better be good, Sonny.”

-Greystone Manor-

Jason walked through the front doors, took a look at the relief washing over Max's face upon seeing him and knew it wasn't going to be good. “How bad?”

“Mr. C's back to pacing. Stopped for a bit, but started up again. Thank God you're here, boss.” Max sighed.

Jason entered Sonny's living room to find Sonny was, indeed, still pacing. He turned to the sound of the door. “Jason, man, thank God you're here. Sorry to pull you away from Sam, but man I could really use your help.”

Sonny stood in designer charcoal pants, black Italian leather designer shoes and belt, and a white silk shirt with an open collar and the sleeves haphazardly rolled to his elbows. The waves of midnight atop his head looked as though they'd been combed through with his fingers quite a few times. He appeared a bit... frazzled, nervous and Sonny didn't do nervous. Suspicious, paranoid, and every other emotion to the extreme, but there was only one thing that ever made Sonny this way. “What's Carly done now?”

“How did you know?” Sonny half asked then brushed the question away realizing of course Jason would know. He was the only other one who would which is why he'd called him. “She's up to something. Planning something.”

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “What?”

He cringed remembering her last plan and how she managed to run Ric out of town with the help of Luke and Spinelli and almost got tangled up with Alcazar. There was no telling who she'd set her sights on now. It didn't bode well for his evening of loving he'd hoped to have with Sam.

“That's the thing, I have no idea. That's what's got me a little...” Sonny trailed off looking for the word.

“Frazzled?” Jason supplied.

Sonny scoffed. “Did you just say frazzle? Jason we are first and second in command of the most powerful mob organization on the Eastern seaboard. We do not get frazzled. Concerned. Carly's unknown plan has me a little concerned is all. I need you to help me figure out how to proceed, because you and I both know if she isn't handled just right it's not going to be good, for any of us.”

Jason nodded in agreement, but was actually still chastising himself for saying “frazzled", another word to eliminate from the enforcer's dictionary along with “cuddle.” Aw, thinking “cuddle” made him think of Sam and the twins back home. Did he just think “Aw?” Three words. He wondered what they were doing right now. Sam was probably getting ready to feed them and he was missing it, stuck there in another CarSon nightmare...

“...think?” Sonny asked and Jason hadn't heard a single word between “for any of us.” and “...think?”

“About what?” Jason stared up blankly.

Sonny looked at him like he'd lost his mind. “About what? Jason, about Carly, how do I handle Carly tonight?”

“Tonight?” Jason wasn't doing a very good job of covering the fact that he missed most of Sonny's explanation.

Sonny exhaled a disgusted sigh and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Sorry, Sonny. A little slow today, but you've got my full attention now.” Jason apologized. He really did need to pay attention. The sooner he could assess the situation, the sooner he could solve it and get back home.

Sonny stood for a moment, cocked his head to the side in contemplation and smiled. He remembered that look, the look of pure and total sleep deprivation that only a newborn could give and Jason had it times two. “It's alright. How are my god-children? Letting you and Sam get any sleep?”

Jason half-smiled with a sigh. “Not much, but I don't need a whole lot. I just wish I could do more and let Sam get some sleep, but she insists on waking up with every feeding.”

“Well, I mean, no offense Jason, but I don't think you have the right equipment.” Sonny grinned.

“Alexis bought Sam a pump to express milk so I could feed them and Sam could sleep through every other feeding. Sam used it once, got frustrated with the damn thing. I came downstairs, found her holding it hostage with my Beretta. I talked her down and the pump survived, but I'll be damned if I suggest she use it again.” Jason shook his head and Sonny laughed his ass off. He could so see Sam doing that.

Jason smiled. It was good to see Sonny loosened up like that and, until today, things had been really good for everyone the last few months. Sonny and Carly hadn't had any knock-down drag out fights and Sam and Jason were exhausted, but blissfully happy. Business was quiet since Jason had taken care of Alcazar. They'd taken measures to ensure no one stepped up to try and take over his old territory. It was theirs now. Everything was good and he intended to keep it that way. “So tell me exactly what Carly said?”

Sonny sat in his armchair as Jason sat on the sofa. “A week ago, Carly called me up and asked me to keep this evening open for dinner. I say 'sure.' No big deal. I didn't think another thing about until today. Carly calls me up this morning wanting to confirm I've kept tonight free. I say 'of course, if something comes up it would probably be after dinner anyway' and she goes off. Says she specifically asked me to keep this date free and business is just going to have to wait. She says she has 'special' plans for us tonight.”

Jason squinted his right eye closed, too much information. “Sounds like just a typical romantic night to me.”

“Ah, see, but you didn't hear the way she said it. There was that hint of laughter and 'I know something you don't know' in her voice.” Sonny chewed the corner of his mouth.

Jason nodded. He knew that voice. “that hint of mischief (he hoped this wasn't another word to strike) like she's...”

“Up to something.” They both finished at once, nodding.

“Well, I think you should just play along with her. Let her think things are going her way. We know how she loves that.” Jason suggested.

“Yeah, but what if she wants to have the 'talk'?” Sonny worried.

“I thought you've been trying to have that 'talk' with her for months now?” Jason was confused why Sonny wouldn't be happy about it.

“Yeah, but on my terms, when I was ready, prepared. We're going to be on her turf. She's going to be prepared and have the upper hand. She's already had at least a week to think about what she's going to say, hell months. I might be walking right into an ambush.” Sonny sighed.

“Well, no offense Sonny, but you've had just as long to consider what you want to say as Carly. It doesn't really matter though. I think as long as you just speak from your heart and you're honest then both of you will make it out alive.” Jason hoped his friend would take his advice. It had worked for him and he was sure it would work for Sonny too.

Sonny traced his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and pursed his mouth in contemplation. “You know, you're right Jason. I just need to be honest with how I feel and what I want and hope Carly does the same. Thanks man. Thanks for coming all the way out here to talk me down.”

Sonny stood up with Jason. “No problem. You and Carly are family. All I want is for you both to be happy and if you can do that together? Even better.”

Sonny patted Jason on the shoulder. “Give my apologies to Sam and tell her I'll wait at least a whole week more before I call you away again.”

Jason chuckled. “Could you cc that memo to Carly?”

Sonny laughed. “If all goes well tonight, I should be able to keep her busy for at least a week.”

Jason grimaced. “I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, but I am going to keep my fingers crossed things go well for you both tonight.”

xxxxx

Jason was on his way back up to the penthouse from the garage when the elevator stopped on the first floor and opened to reveal a slightly puzzled Sonny.

“Sonny, hey. What are you doing here? Thought you had plans with Carly tonight.” Jason hoped there wasn't another crisis brewing, because Dr. Lee had given Sam the 'all clear' and Jason was determined to show Sam some special attention tonight.

“Yeah, I am. I got a call she wanted to meet me at your place. Any idea what's going on?” Sonny wasn't sure what the hell Carly had planned.

“None. As far as I know she hasn't spoken to me or Sam today. Sam and I went to her doctor's appointment after I got back from your place then Sam wanted to stop by with the twins to visit Monica, Alan and Edward for a while. When we got back Sam and the babies went down for a nap and I did some laundry. Sam asked me to run to the store for a few things while she ordered dinner. I just got back. So, as far as I know, no plans with Carly today.” Jason was now as puzzled as Sonny.

“Well, I guess we're about to find out.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the PH level.

Jason and Sonny stepped inside overhearing the tail end of Carly's phone conversation. She sat in the chair facing the fireplace with the phone between her head and shoulder. Jason could see Lexi in her lap. Danny was in his bouncy seat perched on the middle of the coffee table. “Are you kidding? It felt great! Didn't even break a nail. I should have invested in a set of brass knuckles years ago. I only hope I broke something that caused him a slow and painful recovery like maybe a rib or two.” Carly laughed into the phone.

“Carrrrrly?” Jason drawled in warning.

She turned to see two of her favorite guys looking rather upset with her. “They're here. Gotta go. Talk tomorrow. Good luck with everything. You're more than welcome, bye.”

“Finally!” Carly exclaimed as she sat her cellphone on the table and stood with Lexi. “Not a moment too soon. Sonny, here, take Lexi. I've got to get their bottles ready.” She handed the baby over to Sonny.

“Wait, she doesn't like me. She's going to cry again.” Sonny protested. He couldn't stand to hear that sweet baby girl cry and not be able to soothe her. It tore at his heart.

“Just don't smile at her and she'll be fine.” Carly trailed off as she headed to the kitchen.

Sonny looked down at the most beautiful baby girl as he spoke softly. “Don't smile? How can I not smile at this sweet little angel's face?” 

Sonny smiled and the penthouse was suddenly filled with her high-pitched little cries, her little lip trembling.

“Aw. Shh Shh, don't cry sweet girl. Shh Shh Shh. Don't cry.” Sonny bounced her in his arms, but she only cried louder.

Sonny gave up and handed her off to Jason. Lexi calmed almost iimmediately.

“You see?” Sonny said to Carly as she walked back in the room with two little baby bottles. “This is all Alexis' fault. She's turned my god-daughter against me!” Sonny proclaimed.

Carly laughed as she sat the bottles on the desk. “Don't blame Alexis just because little Lexi happens to be immune to dimples.”

Sonny scowled. He would blame her. It was her fault he knew it. Alexis had said something to Lexi about him. He was sure of it.

Carly grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled his face to hers for a quick peck. “Don't pout. You'll have plenty to smile about later, I promise.” Carly wiggled her brow and Sonny flashed those dimples.

“Okay. Okay, Carly enough with the distractions. What the hell is going on? First, where's Sam? Second, why are you giving them bottles. They breastfeed. And third, who the hell did you beat up?” Jason tried to keep his voice soft so as not to upset Lexi as he swayed gently back and forth with her in his arms.

Carly breathed an exasperated sigh. “All will reveal itself in good time. Now, hand me Lexi and get out of here. You're late for a date with your wife.”

“A date? What do you mean? Sam didn't say anything about a date tonight.” Jason got a sinking feeling hoping he hadn't been distracted when Sam was telling him something important. He really needed more sleep, or an IV coffee drip.

“I thought we had a date.” Sonny's smile faded into a pout again.

“We do. We have a date with our god-children tonight. Jason and Sam have a date at the Metro Court.” Carly turned and smiled at Jason.

She saw the look of horror cross his face. “No, you didn't forget anything, Jason. It's a surprise. Here.” 

She handed him a key card from her purse on the desk. “I've arranged for you and Sam to spend the night tonight in the same suite you had when you found out you were pregnant with the twins.”

The fright on Jason's face of forgetting an important night with Sam was replaced by surprise and gratitude for a friend like Carly. “Carly, thank you. Really, but are you sure you can handle them all night?”

Carly smiled with gentle reassurance. “Positive. The boys are spending the night with Bobby. Sonny and I will be fine. Sam and I have planned every last detail and gone over their schedule a hundred times. She's pumped enough milk over the last week to last several days if needed. She really wanted you two to have an amazing night tonight and so do I.”

Sonny's heart swelled. This was one of the many reasons he was so damned lucky to have Carly in his life. The woman knew no bounds when it came to caring for those she loved. “Yeah, go, that's an order! We'll all be just fine here.” Sonny placed an arm around Carly's waist.

Jason was torn. He knew Carly and Sonny would take excellent care of Danny and Lexi, but it just didn't feel right to leave his babies without at least one parent. Nobody else knew all their little sounds and cries like him and Sam. What if they couldn't get to sleep without him? What if they got sick? What if they missed him? The other part of him started thinking about Sam. She was already waiting for him in that hotel room, that same room where he took her up against the wall and pounded himself home inside her...

Jason half-smiled and kissed Lexi on her little cheek, “Sweet dreams, baby. I love you. You be good for Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny,” then handed her carefully to Carly.

He pocketed the key card and walked over to kiss Danny goodnight as well. “Goodnight son. I love you. Be good.”

Jason turned to Carly and Sonny before heading out. “Thanks, for everything.”

“Have fun.” Sonny grinned.

Jason chuckled. “You too, but not that much fun!”

Carly and Sonny's laughter filled the room as Jason shut the door behind him.

-Metro Court-

Sam had a date with her husband and she was nervous. She knew it was silly, but she was nervous nonetheless. She just wanted the night to be perfect. Jason had been so patient, so wonderful throughout the pregnancy, and even more so once the babies were born. He was so attentive and loving and helpful. Sam couldn't wait to be with him tonight, to remind him in every way just how much he meant to her.

She'd mentioned to Carly a week ago that she wanted to make tonight special and it kind of snowballed from there. Carly offered to watch the twins for the night, but Sam was uneasy about leaving them in an unfamiliar place for the first time without her or Jason. Carly then suggested a suite at the Metro Court and she and Sonny could watch the twins at the penthouse. It was the perfect solution. She would feel better knowing the twins were safe at home with their godparents and she and Jason were just across the street at the hotel.

The next part of the plan was to arrange for enough milk for the twins. She hated that damn breast pump, but it was worth the hassle if it meant she and Jason could have a wonderful night together. She'd been pumping and freezing her breast milk for the last week in secret hoping to surprise Jason tonight if she got good news from Kelly Lee.

She'd even fed the babies today with the bottles while Jason was at Sonny's to make sure they wouldn't have any problems nursing from them. They'd done well with the bottles, but Sam still preferred breastfeeding. It was a bit painful when her milk first came in, but after a few days they got into a good schedule and it was actually one of the most incredibly profound bonding experiences she'd shared with her baby girl and boy, and Jason. The love in his eyes as he watched their babies nurse from her breasts made her love him even more and she just didn't know how that was possible.

Carly even managed to surprise her by informing Sam that she'd reserved the very same suite where Emily first told them they were having the twins. Sam looked around the suite now remembering every moment, the pain and uncertainty waiting for Jason to show, the overwhelming need and passion in the love they'd made right up against that wall, the joy of learning they were really pregnant, and with twins, followed by the fear of hearing all of the risks with her pregnancy. And finally, the love and strength she'd felt from Jason, Carly and Emily encouraging her and their babies to beat the odds.

A smile brushed softly against her face. It seemed extremely fitting the last place they were fully intimate would be their first as a married couple. Carly had gone to extremes, once again. The dining table was set with the finest linen, silverware, china and crystal. The sweet scent of roses lingered about the room with the soft glow of candlelight. Jason would be there any minute now. Sam checked herself in the mirror. Truth be told she was exhausted. She only hoped it didn't show. She didn't want Jason feeling guilty or selfish for wanting her even though she was tired, because she wanted him too, just as much. She hoped he liked the dress, but she hoped he'd like what was underneath even more.

Jason rode the express elevator to their suite and once again it felt like the slowest elevator ride in the world. The last time he could remember being that excited to see Sam was on their wedding day right before she walked down the isle. He thought about their wedding night and how amazing it had been and he thought about tonight and how much more amazing it would be. They had all night to share their love for one another and he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to make her feel like the most desired woman on the planet, because she was in his eyes. There was no woman he'd ever wanted more, or would ever want more than Sam McCall Morgan.

He was so lost in thoughts of her that he couldn't even tell you how he'd managed to exit the elevator and get the key card in the door, but he did. He pushed the door closed behind him without ever taking his eyes off of her. She stood at the glass balcony doors watching the sweeping light of the lighthouse on Spoon Island. Sam turned to him when she heard the door. 

She was more than beautiful. He didn't have the word, but she was more. She wore a sexy black sleeveless halter dress in soft, versatile ponte that stopped a few inches above the knee. It had a surplice V-neckline with pleating at the shoulders and an inset waistband with criss-crossed straps in back. Of course, he knew none of these details other than that dress must have been made just for her it fit so well. It must be new, because he'd definitely never forget the vision of her in that dress. It hugged her body exquisitely, enhancing her curves and sensational cleavage in a way that caused his pants to tighten.

His eyes took in every inch of her from her blood red toenails peeking through her four inch black strap stilettos up her incredibly toned and tanned legs to the round swerve of her hips and ass. Past the belly button he loved to tease up to the luscious fill of her breasts. Her delicate neckline aching to be kissed. All the way up to the most mesmerizing eyes he'd ever fallen into along with every single other beautiful facial feature his wife shared with their sweet baby girl.

He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. “You look amazing.”

Sam blushed. “Thank you.”

Jason stepped closer, slowly. He'd waited so long for the night to arrive, but now that it was there he just wanted it to make it last, memorize every second of her beauty and their love.

“You and Carly were busy scheming, I see.” He glanced around the room as he neared her.

“Are you surprised?” Sam smirked taking a step toward him.

Jason half-grinned taking two more steps. “I shouldn't be. I'm usually able to tell when Carly or you are up to something, but you got me this time. I had no idea.”

Sam grinned entirely pleased with her success. “Well, either you're losing your touch, or Carly and I just make an unbeatable team.”

Jason pulled Sam tightly to him by her waist, his hands roaming down her lower back to squeeze her buttocks and bring her against him.

“I'd hate to think I'm losing my touch.” He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Heaven forbid.” Sam whispered against his lips as she peered into his deep blue eyes.

“Maybe I just need a little more practice.” Jason nuzzled her nose and caressed her backside.

“I can help. I'm good backup.” Sam gently ran her nails against his back as she watched her desire mirror itself in his eyes.

“Better than good, the best.” Jason pressed his mouth to hers enjoying the feel of her soft lips conforming to his will as his tongue traced them and pushed it's way inside.

Sam opened her mouth to him, reveling in the feel of their soft tongues sliding against one another, tickling and teasing in a blend of gentle and fierce. Sam moaned into his mouth as she felt her pulse race. She could kiss him for days. She never wanted it to end. Finally, they broke apart, breathless.

Jason held her close and lowered his mouth to her neck and shoulder as she angled her head for him. He felt her hands grip the back of his neck pulling him closer as he kissed just below her ear and smiled.

The knock at the door startled them from their actions and Jason growled earning a chuckle from Sam. “Room service. Dinner is served.”

Jason pulled her tighter against his growing bulge and nibbled her lobe as he spoke. “I'd rather eat my favorite dessert. You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted.”

Sam bit her lip and shivered at the image his words created. She could see and feel his mouth devouring her and she was already so wet for him, but she wanted to make it last. She tried her best to calm herself with several breaths as another knock sounded.

“We have all night.” She kissed him quickly and stepped out of his arms for the door before he stopped her.

The servers carted in their meal and placed the tray on the side server near the table. They efficiently set up the dishes as Jason signed for it and slipped them a tip on their way out.

“Oh, it smells so good. I wonder what Carly had the chef surprise us with this time?” Sam inhaled the enticing scents wafting from the covered dishes as she lifted a lid to peek.

Jason walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle and leaned down to whisper hotly in her ear. “Whatever it is, it couldn't possibly smell or taste as good as you.” Then his mouth began to suck.

Sam felt herself falling, sinking into the deep passion between them, and it took everything in her to pull up out of it and away. They would have it all tonight, an incredible meal, great conversation and profound intimacy followed by the most amazing sex. And the slow build-up would only make the explosions between them better, hotter.

Jason sighed as he felt her pull away. He knew she just wanted them to have it all tonight and so did he. It was just that every time Sam was in his arms, he found it incredibly difficult to focus on anything other than pushing himself inside her again, the first time in such a long time. He took a calming breath then pulled out her chair for her to be seated. They would take their time, enjoy dinner and whatever else her heart desired before he spent the rest of the night making sweet love to her.

-Morgan Penthouse-

Carly and Sonny had fed, burped and changed the babies. Now, they were both fast asleep in Danny's crib. Carly made her way back downstairs. She'd freshened up in the guest suite where she would sleep tonight and changed into her favorite new satin turquoise pajamas. She knew once Sonny saw her in them they'd be his new favorites too. The color enhanced the intensity of her blue eyes while the short satin shorts accentuated her long tan legs, but perhaps the best part was the way the sleeveless turquoise top with matching lace formed a fitted v at the cleavage providing a glimpse of her pert breasts beneath.

Tonight they would finally have that talk. She'd allowed for it to be on neutral ground there at Jason and Sam's, but that didn't mean she had to play fair. She was a woman used to getting her own way and Carly knew after Sonny saw her in that outfit he would fall all over himself agreeing to whatever conditions she laid out. She loved Sonny and she wanted him. She wanted the amazing life she knew their family could have together, but she wouldn't go down that same dead end with him. No, if he wanted her, then he was going to have to agree to let her take the wheel and lead them down a new road.

Sonny stepped into the living room from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses and nearly dropped the damn things as his eyes took in the beautiful creature sprawled on the sofa. Carly's eye's gleamed like a hungry lioness waiting to pounce. Sonny licked his lips, sat next to her on the sofa and set out to pouring the wine. He needed to find his resolve and quick, because he was suddenly painfully aware his woman did not intend to play fair tonight. He grinned. It was okay, neither did he.


	32. Chapter 32

-Metro Court-

Carly's chef had outdone himself yet again. The meal relentlessly assaulted their palettes with delicious fervor. Conversation of everything and nothing flowed easily as they slowly sipped their wine sharing bites with one another. The sensuality of her mouth closing around his fork followed by the seductive lick of her lips was almost his undoing as they finished.

Sam slowly rose from her chair and walked around behind Jason as he sat. Her hand ran smoothly up his arm and across the back of his shoulders as she stepped behind him. She leaned down, her lips almost touching his ear as she begged. “Dance with me.”

It was at that moment he first noticed the music playing in the background. Had it been on since he arrived? He couldn't recall. The only thing his senses registered was Sam. Her beauty, her scent, her taste, the feel of her soft skin and the sexy sound of her voice. Even that sixth sense between them registered, the inexplicable connection they shared linking their heart and souls as one. They felt the others pain, presence, love and desire without ever having to say a word.

Jason stood from the table and placed his hands at Sam's waist. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She rested her head against his chest and could hear his heart beat for her, pounding out “I love you” as he held her close.

The beat of the music was lost to them as they swayed to the relaxed rhythm their synced hearts produced. He stroked her hair and tightened his other hand at her lower back as they danced. Jason would never tire of the feel of her in his arms. He brushed his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes as his hand gently caressed her back.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Sam hummed in happiness before pulling back to gaze into the eyes of the man that loved her like no other. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. “I love you too.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her as she raised up to meet his lips in a slow drugging kiss. Jason quickly deepened it as his tongue slipped in to taste and tease. His hands rested on her hips as he walked her back toward the bed. He broke the kiss to stare into her eyes, amber passion gazing back at him.

“Make love to me, Jason.” Her hushed whisper was his command.

Jason lifted her into his arms carrying her from the suite's living area to its bedroom. Sam tightened her grip around his neck covering it with hot kisses as he took her to bed.

He gently lowered her to her feet to stand in front of him, his hands never leaving her sides. He brushed back the loose tendril of her hair as he gazed into her eyes. “You're so beautiful.”

His words were as soft and tender as his touch. Sam's heart never felt so full. The love in his eyes as he held her spoke to her. Every time was the first time. Every time new and amazing and so much love. “I'm so in love with you, Jason.”

She felt the edge of the mattress brush her legs as she stood in front of him. His hands ran slowly up the sides of her body as his mouth found hers again. Their lips and tongues sucking and nibbling, fighting for control, further ignited the passion between them. Sam pulled at the hem of his shirt, their lips parting only long enough for it to be tossed to the bed. 

She kissed his bare chest, her tongue leaving a wet trail before turning its attention to his nipples. She licked, sucked, swirled and flicked earning groans from her man as one of his hands tangled in her hair. The other planted firmly on her buttocks kneading it and pulling her solidly against his growing erection. Her teeth grazed each nipple applying just the right amount of pressure until he growled. Jason forced her mouth back on his plunging his tongue in and out in varied teasing and forceful strokes the way he would soon move his swollen length inside her.

He had to have her. He wanted to take his time, but it had been too long. His desire for her was too great. The first time would be fast and hard. He had all night to take her over and over slowly until she moaned his name and shuddered beneath him.

His hand found the hidden side-zipper of her dress and lowered it, kissing her shoulders tenderly as he removed each strap. Sam's dress fell to her ankles and she stepped out of it wearing nothing, but stilettos. Jason moaned feeling his erection grow at the sight of her bare body under that black dress.

He pulled her nakedness against him loving the feel of her full breasts pressed to his warm skin. He felt her nipples harden as he rubbed handfuls of her firm ass and tongued her mouth.

“How do you want it?” He asked her hotly as his mouth worked her neck and collar.

Sam couldn't help flash back to one of the hottest sex dreams she'd had of them during her pregnancy. She knew their first time would be quick and she wanted it fast and hard. She wanted to feel him dominate her body, to take her deep from behind like her dream. She wanted him to make her his again in every way.

“From behind.” She moaned as he sucked her pulse and turned away to brace her hands on the mattress. She stood in her heels with her ass pressing against his bulge and peeked over her shoulder at him nudging his groin. Jason gasped as he felt himself grow harder for her.

He stepped back, quickly removing his boots and socks, and stripping his jeans and boxers from his body to stand completely naked behind her. Sam watched him strip licking her lips in anticipation as her eyes rested on the granite rod jutting out proudly from his body.

Jason widened his stance to allow better balance as he leaned down over her with his rock hard shaft pressing into her behind. He rubbed his lips over her shoulder placing soft kisses there as he cupped her beautiful breasts in his strong hands.

“These were mine first.” He told her as he worked her nipples between thumb and forefinger. 

Sam moaned in delight as his hands gently squeezed. Her nipples hardened under his touch and the ache began to rise spreading over her like a fever that only the heavenly release he would give could cure. She was glad she'd pumped recently. Her breasts now empty of milk, she was better able to appreciate the soft ministrations his fingers gave them.

“You're mine Sam, all mine.” Jason's hand moved down her stomach toward her folds ever-so-slowly and Sam rocked her hips eager to feel his touch between her legs.

One hand repeatedly tugged gently at the hair on her head. “The way your sexy mind fantasizes about me inside you.”

His hand moved from her hair to her breasts caressing her heart. “The way your heart beats strong with love for me.”

The fingers of his other hand slipped into her folds finding her soaked and ready for him as he massaged her. “The way your soul is mated with mine, the way every inch of your body aches for my mouth on you, my touch.”

Jason kissed her neck as his fingers stroked her mercilessly and she was about to lose her mind. She felt it building inside her, so close, her breathing ragged and shallow as she moaned. “Yes, Jason. Yes. I'm yours, heart, mind, body and soul, all yours.”

He continued his clitoral assault with one hand and rose up to press the tip of his shaft against her opening. Moving it up and down, up and down, and smiling as he felt her knees go weak with the full force of her orgasm as it hit. Sam moaned for him and he felt her abdominal muscles contract. Her body shivered as she begged of him. “Oh god, Jason. Please. Please, take me. Take me. I'm yours!” 

She arched her hips toward his shaft as she struggled to stand trying to recover her sight and breath as the after shocks of her release rippled through her. She couldn't take any more. She needed him, needed to feel him inside her. Her entire body ached for it, burned for it now.

“I'm going to take you.” Jason placed his tip at her entrance. “Take you and keep you.” He gripped her hips in both hands. “Only you, forever.” He told her then pushed himself inside her sopping heat.

Sam moaned loudly, losing all control, not caring who heard as she felt the empty ache inside her replaced by his thickness, filling her completely. She felt her soft walls tighten around him in a hug. “Welcome home.” She moaned as his breathing quickened behind her and a breathless chuckle escaped his lips.

“Sammm, it feels so good to be home.” Jason groaned as he slid in and out of her. Her arms and legs grew weak as he pummeled her from behind, his speed and force increasing with each thrust as the blinding release grew closer. Jason's hands clutching her hips, supporting her as her legs buckled while he drove himself deep and hard inside her. 

Sam. His Sam, so wet, so tight. For him. He thrust faster, harder, giving her everything he had. God he loved her, never wanted anyone more, needed anyone more than her. His Sam. His wife. His love. His life. He wanted her to come again, to feel her clutch his cock and milk him. His fingers found her nub and flicked it fast and hard as he took her from behind. “Come for me, Sam. Come for me.”

She couldn't stand, one knee now propped on the bed as he buried himself inside her. She couldn't catch her breath, couldn't think, couldn't see beyond the pressing need to never let this feeling end. She was sure she was screaming now, screaming his name over and over, begging him to give it to her good, harder, faster and he did. Oh dear Lord, he did. He was so good, so good. 

His fingers rubbed her slippery nub once more and she lost it, lost any remaining grip she had as he sent her free-falling over the edge into pure bliss. Her body trembled and shuddered, her muscles pulsing around him as she cried out his name in sweet release. A few powerful thrusts later and she felt Jason burst deep inside as he groaned and called her name breathlessly against her back. Heaven. They must have just died and gone to heaven, because nothing had ever felt so good as they collapsed in a sweaty heap tangled on the bed.

Jason rolled off of her still to weak to do much more. He laid there on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor and pulled Sam onto his stomach. Her thighs straddled his hips and she lowered herself to kiss him fully. 

“You are so much better than my dream.” She kissed him repeatedly nuzzling his lips with hers as she spoke.

“Are you saying I'm the man of your dreams?” He grinned and kissed her lightly   
caressing her back.

“No, I'm saying you're better.” She smiled playfully nibbling his lower lip.

“Well brace yourself, because that was only the beginning. I'm going to make love to you all night long until every inch of you feels just how much I want you, how much I've always wanted you.” He stood with her clutched around his hips loving the feel of her naked body clinging to his.

He walked her over to the head of the bed, pulled back the sheets and gently laid her down before climbing in next to her. He pulled the covers back up over their naked bodies and they snuggled into one another as he pulled Sam closer and stroked her hair.

“You're my whole world. I thank God every day a woman as beautiful inside and out as you could love me.” He whispered as sleep began to claim him.

Her head pillowed over his heart and as the beat gently lulled her to sleep she whispered back. “I didn't know what real love was until you shared yours with me. I'm the lucky one. I've never been loved by anyone as good as you love me.”

Sleep found them, but not for long. Sam woke for the midnight and 4am feedings and pumped since the twins weren't there to nurse and Jason made good on his promise making love to her over and over all night until exhaustion finally pushed them toward peaceful slumber.

The sun rose and Jason lied there propped on his elbow looking down at his sleeping wife. Sam was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. He loved how her heart and spirit matched the beauty on the outside and continually marveled at how blessed he truly was to have her. He told her as much last night, but still didn't think he'd ever get her to understand just how much he truly loved her. How could he show her all his love for her when his love knew no limits, no bounds? Jason wasn't sure, but he was determined to die trying.

He smiled as he tucked back that stubborn lock of hair that always insisted on falling into her eyes. He loved that stubborn lock of hair, loved how it gave him a reason to reach out to her. She'd wake soon. It was almost 8am and she was used to waking to feed the twins. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead smiling as she sighed and cuddled closer to him in her sleep. He gently climbed out of bed careful not to disturb her before she actually had to wake. She needed rest. He almost felt guilty about keeping her up most of the night, but then remembered how good it felt slipping inside of her and couldn't regret a single moment.

He threw on his jeans and stepped out into the living room. Might as well order room service. He called down to the kitchen with an order of fresh fruit, french toast, a cheese omelet for Sam, a western omelet for himself, hash potatoes, bacon, toast, juice and coffee. He figured a little pick-me-up wouldn't hurt since Sam would be feeding Danny and Lexi the milk she'd already expressed during the past week. She wouldn't breastfeed for at least 24 hours to allow the wine to leave her system so she might as well enjoy some coffee while she waited.

As he sat on the sofa waiting for room service to arrive, he began to think about the twins. He wondered how Carly and Sonny did with them. He'd checked both his and Sam's cellphone, called the front desk to check for messages and called Max. He knew everything was fine, but he couldn't stop wondering how his babies were doing.

Danny and Lexi would be waking soon to nurse and he wondered if they missed him. He was sure they missed Sam. How could they not? She not only loved them with everything she had, she was their source of life. Her milk sustained them, kept them healthy. He couldn't help feel anything other than total love and wonder whenever he watched his babies suckle their mother's breast.

The way Sam held and caressed them as they nursed, cooed and encouraged them lovingly when they paused from suckling, the very thought now made his heart swell and his eyes watery. She was amazing. The love of his life was truly amazing and he loved watching her care for his babies, babies they created out of their love. He had to admit Danny did look just like him from the baby pictures Monica showed them and, though they didn't have baby pictures of Sam, there was no doubt little Lexi would grow to be every bit as beautiful as her mother.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He'd just call them real quick. It wasn't like he'd be waking them up. Carly and Sonny would be awake with the twins anyway. It was five minutes until 8am and he was sure Danny was already awake and doing his best to wake his sister too.

Jason pressed the number on his speed dial. “Hey, sorry, did I wake you? Yeah, I figured as much. So, how are they? Any trouble? Good. Yeah, she's sleeping. Room service should be up in a bit. Amazing, thank you, Carly. Dinner, the room, the night away, thanks for all of it. It was perfect. Oh. Hey, room service is at the door. I better go, but we'll be home before the noon feeding. No I'm sure, but thanks. See you in a couple hours.” 

Jason clicked his phone closed and answered the door. The servers cleared the dinner dishes and set up breakfast at the table with fresh linens, silverware, glassware and china. Jason signed for the meal and slipped them another tip on the way out. He heard the shower running and smiled. Sam in the shower was a treat not to be missed. He made his way into the bathroom losing his clothing somewhere along the way.

Jason stood naked in the doorway watching the steam rise and the hot water flow over her arms and shoulders, down her back, over her buttocks. He felt himself swell with want. He gripped himself and began to stroke as he watched her through the glass enclosure. She was completely unaware of how close she was to having him thrust inside her as he pushed her up against that tile wall.

He opened the glass door and slipped inside with her. She smiled feeling his hard chest press against her back and bit her lip as his hardened shaft poked her behind. He was about to take her in the shower. She licked her lips and sighed in anticipation. His want for her was insatiable. He made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world the way he wanted her, couldn't get enough of her.

Jason's arms snaked around her waist as he looked down over her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I'm hand-expressing the milk from my breasts. It's easiest in the shower. It keeps them from getting full and painful. I'm almost done.” Sam had worked both breasts mostly emptying them of the milk she couldn't feed the twins anyway since she'd had several glasses of wine the night before.

Jason's hands rested over hers on her breasts. “Let me. I'll finish.”

Sam bit her lip, hesitant of his next move, but lowered her hands. She trusted him implicitly. Jason cupped and kneaded her breasts from behind as his mouth assaulted her neck and Sam let out a little moan. It felt good.

Jason slowly turned her toward him. He pressed her back against the tile as the hot water fell over them. He gave her his sexy smirk-smile as his fingers intertwined with hers and Sam's chest began to rise and fall heavier as her breathing deepened at the look of burning passion in his eyes for her.

He held her hands and brought her arms to rest against the wall above her head and kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue dipping in and taking control in a slow and forceful manner. He continued to kiss her that way over and over, sucking at her bottom lip and teasing her tongue with his, knowing how wet his actions were making her. He wanted her dripping for him.

He kissed his way from her cheek to her neck before lowering his mouth to her breasts, his slick tongue sliding down and around her nipple. Her hands were still restrained in his above her head. She was totally exposed to his will. He kissed her breast and licked until he felt her nipple harden then his mouth enveloped over her nipple and good portion of breast and he began to suck.

He couldn't really explain the desire that came over him to do that in that moment, but it was one of the most incredible experiences. In truth, he'd been completely fascinated from the first moment he watched their babies take to Sam's breast. There was something so loving, nurturing and intimate about it that made him long to share in it with her. Looking up into her eyes as he suckled her breast, suck and pull, suck and pull, not too hard, not too soft, he found the rhythm and soon felt the warm sensation in his mouth. Slightly sweet and a little nutty like warm cinnamon toast, it was good.

Sam looked down at him suckling her breast and had to bite her lip as emotion filled her heart and eyes. It wasn't so much arousing for her as it was intimate. She was sharing an experience with him that she would never share with anyone else other than their babies. It made her feel so much closer to him. 

“Careful, you might get drunk.” She teased.

Jason licked his way to her other breast giving it the same attention. “Too late. I'm already drunk on you, Sam. Everything about you is intoxicating; your smile, your laugh, your touch, your scent... your taste.”

He allowed her hands to go free as his wrapped around her back holding her close as he continued to get his fill. Sam's hands came down around his back and shoulders, her fingers running through the short hair at the back of his neck as he nursed from her breast. She cradled him close with her love as her fingers trailed through the wet hair above his ear caressing his cheek in her hand as she felt the tug of his suck and pull against her breast. God, she loved this man. Her heart pounded in her chest for him. She was so blessed to have him. She would never forget the feeling of this moment, this closeness they shared together now.

Satisfied he'd spent equal time on each and expressed a fair amount, Jason released her breast and nipple and gave a gentle kiss to each of them. Sam cupped his cheeks in her hands to stare into his eyes. Emotion overwhelming her at the love she saw there, she simply held his gaze. All of the love passing between them, no words were needed as their hearts beat as one. He raised up, kissing her tenderly and she rested her forehead against his and sighed perfectly contented in the moment.

Jason smoothed his hands over her bare ass and she opened her eyes to find his darkened by desire. Her heart fluttered with the implications of that look as he began kissing his way down between her breasts to her belly, his tongue taking its sweet time circling and teasing her belly button. He placed soft kisses on her tummy and gently nuzzled her lower abdomen with his nose and cheek with his hands resting on her hips as his thumbs caressed them.

He lowered himself to his knees in front of her and his eyes found hers again as she held the back of his head and shoulder.

“I've had your milk, now I want your cream.” Jason demanded with soft authority.

“Jason.” Sam moaned, his words alone opening the flood gates below.

Jason raised her leg up and over his shoulder groaning as her sweet scent filled his nostrils and he felt himself grow harder still. He planted wet searing kisses up her inner thigh as he gripped her buttock pulling her closer. His hot breath swept over her waiting folds. He felt her shiver and smiled as he leaned in for a taste. His tongue teased and tantalized, working his mouth, sucking and pulling against her nub as his fingers slipped inside. He continued licking and sucking her to a quivering pool of need, then pulling back before she came. Over and over he brought her up and up, until finally, she could take no more. She needed to fall, fall over the edge. 

Sam cried out for him, begging. “Jason. Jason. Please. Please!”

And he gave it to her, would always give it to her. Anything, everything she ever wanted from him, he would give, wanted to give. His mouth and fingers quickened to a frenzied forceful pace relentless in their pursuit to drive her over the edge. Never stopping until he felt her hand pressing his head tightly against him as her hips thrust against his face, her leg on his shoulder squeezing him closer. His name echoed in the shower as she cried out for him over and over as wave after wave of intense pleasure enveloped her body. He stayed with her, on her, swallowing her sweet cream as it flowed. And she came, over and over she came.

If Sam moved right now, she was sure she would fall. If Jason weren't holding her up, she would be on the shower floor, muscle and bone melted to a puddle by his passionate affection. 

“Jason... Oh my god.” Was all she could get out between breaths, her heart still racing.

Jason grinned, kissed her softly and helped lower her leg from his shoulder then stood pulling her snug against him. He could feel her heart pounding and smiled at the knowledge he affected her that way. His world, in his arms. He wanted her so much.

“Sam.” He pulled back to look in her eyes.

Sam pulled his mouth to hers. 

“I'm yours, Jason, all yours.” She breathed against his lips before he crushed them to hers.

His grip on her back strengthened as he lifted her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they kissed capturing each others groans as he entered her. Blanketed by her soft warmth, he stilled himself inside her luxuriating in the feel of filling her completely.

He broke their kiss wanting to watch her as he stroked. His thrusts were slow and deliberate. His heart beat fast as he held her. Sam looked into his eyes once again overcome by the love there. She wondered if she would ever grow accustomed to a love as powerful and true as what they shared as they held each others gaze making love. The tempo increased with their desire thrusting and kissing until her multiple spasms pulled him over with her, his hot seed surging deep as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She nuzzled his neck and shoulder in a sweeping caress with her lips and nose as she kissed him tenderly with all the love had inside.

“I love you, Sam.” He hugged her close to him.

“I love you too.” She told him and squeezed him tight as the water washed over them.

-Morgan Penthouse-

Several hours later Sam and Jason rode the elevator up to their penthouse and clung to each other like honeymooning newlyweds. Sam was positively glowing and Jason couldn't wipe the smile of his face to save his life. Who needed sleep with an adrenaline rush like the sensational sex they'd had all night long and into the morning. They'd left the shower to dry off and dress and managed to eat breakfast before it got too cold. He'd fed her fresh fruit and then licked and kissed the juice from her mouth which began another round of lovemaking before they ever made it out of the hotel.

Now they were almost home and Sam couldn't wait to get back to her babies, Jason either. He couldn't believe how much he missed them after only one night. It was their first night away from them though and he reasoned that made it feel more like a week. And who wouldn't miss their babies after a week, he asked himself? 

Jason unlocked and held the door as Sam stepped through. Carly and Sonny were both perched on the sofa with a baby in each arm.

“Hey, welcome back mom and dad.” Carly greeted with a smile as she held little Lexi up to see her parents.

“Hey Carly, Sonny. Hey baby, aw come here. Come here. I missed you.” Sam cooed as she gathered Lexi into her arms and showered her with kisses.

Sonny and Carly smiled at the scene.

“Muah, muah, muah, muah.” Sam stole her kisses and loved on her inhaling her wonderful little clean baby smell. “Here daddy, love on Lexi while I say good morning to our son.”

Jason sat the overnight bag down that Sam had taken with her yesterday and smiled down at his sweet baby girl as he took her in his arms. Her eyes were getting darker every day and he was sure she would have her mother's eyes. He lifted her up to kiss her tiny cheek. It had been 6 weeks since their birth, but sometimes it still didn't feel quite real until he held them. He kissed her again for good measure. 

Sonny handed over Danny and Sam lavished him with just as much affection. Sonny loved seeing Sam with her babies. She was such a wonderful mother and it did his heart good to see her finally have the chance that was ripped away from her years before.

“So, no need to ask you two how your night went. I can tell by just looking at you.” Carly smiled brightly.

“Carly, it was amazing. I can't thank you enough. You too, Sonny. Thanks for helping watch the twins.” Sam beamed with happiness.

“Of course, what are godfathers for.” Sonny grinned. “Besides, I needed a chance to undo some of the programming Alexis has done to my sweet baby god-daughter. Immune to dimples. I've never heard of such.” He scoffed as he stood and walked over to Jason by the door.

Sam laughed. “Sonny, I know it may be hard to believe, but there's got to be at least one female in a million immune to them.”

“Well, this little bit certainly is one in a million. I'll give her that.” Sonny gently brushed her cheek with his finger as Jason held her.

“So, you know how our night went. What about yours?” Jason looked to Carly then Sonny.

“I have no complaints.” Sonny chuckled and Carly raised her brow. 

“I should think not.” She threw a burp cloth at him, but it missed.

Jason and Sam both laughed. Carly revealed to Sam yesterday her plans to seduce Sonny into seeing things her way and she wondered how it went. “So what did you two end up deciding?”

Carly looked up at Sonny from the sofa and her smile softened. “We decided we're in love, we're happy, and we're together and that's enough.”

“For now.” Sonny chimed in flashing his dimples to Carly.

“For now.” Carly smiled and agreed.

“Well, I'm happy for you both.” Sam smiled and pat Carly on the leg.

“Me too.” Jason agreed as he walked over to settle Lexi into her bouncer on the coffee table. He was really glad his friends were happy together again, but he was relieved they were taking it slow. Maybe they just might get it right this time.

“Well, I guess we better get going. I told mom I'd pick up the boys before her shift starts in a few hours.” Carly rose to leave and Sonny nodded agreement.

“Not so fast, Carly.” She turned to look at Jason from the door.

Jason now had Sonny and Sam's attention as well.

“What's the matter?” Sonny wasn't sure.

“Carly never answered my third question from yesterday. Just who did you use your brass knuckles on and since when do you even have brass knuckles?” Jason blinked and stared her down.

Light dawned on Sonny's face. Seems Carly had managed to make him forget all about that little bit of trouble. Sam started chewing her lip and busied herself with Danny in her arms and Carly...

“Oh that? Jason, it's old news. Really. Happened ages ago.” Carly brushed the significance away.

“Well, for something that happened 'ages ago' you seemed to still get a heck of a lot of enjoyment out of telling the tale, so why don't you tell me.” Jason challenged and crossed his arms. “I'm waiting.”

Sam looked over to Carly. “Just tell him. It's better if it comes out now.”

“You knew about it?” Jason turned to Sam a mixture of worry and curiosity washing over his features.

“She told me yesterday on the phone.” Sam confessed.

“Well, Carly, I'd like to know what you can tell Sam, your new best friend, but can't tell me, your oldest best friend?” Jason was playing dirty now with the guilt card.

“Oh, alright, fine.” Carly tossed up her hands giving up. “I may have left Ric with a little going away present on his way out of town a few months back.”

“You what?” Sonny turned incredulously toward her.

“Carly, start talking. Details.” Jason demanded.

“Well, you two wouldn't let me have any fun. After all, I'm the one that set the whole plan in motion and after all of that I couldn't even be the one to see the look on his face when he found out it was me.” Carly huffed.

“So, you attacked the former district attorney?” Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing, except that it was Carly that was saying it so he kind of could believe it.

“He deserved it and you couldn't do it, because you were the one that met with him and it would look too suspicious. Jason couldn't do it, because he'd have killed him. Sam couldn't do it, because she was pregnant. I mean, that only left me.” Carly rationalized.

Sam was trying really hard to contain her laughter, but Jason was not amused. Carly could have been really hurt, or arrested, or worse. Ric Lansing wasn't someone he wanted anywhere near the people he loved.

“So, let me get this straight. You just what? Showed up at his apartment, started beating him and he didn't fight back? I don't recall seeing you with any bruises.” Jason wanted specifics.

“Not exactly.” Carly crossed her arms and averted her eyes.

“Well, what? Exactly.” Sonny wanted answers as much as Jason now. He'd thought Carly had understood that it was just best if he handled the one on one with Ric. Carly was too emotional over it all. She'd have pushed buttons that might have made Ric do something desperate. He should have known she wouldn't let it go without having the last word.

“Well, first of all, we missed him at his apartment. He'd already left, but we caught up to him at airport parking. I guess he was returning a rental, because his car had already been shipped out West.” Carly clarified.

“Who is 'we'?” Jason knew he was getting somewhere now. No way Carly could have handled Ric's beat down on her own and not gotten at least one bruise.

“Don't blame them, Jase. It's not their fault.” Carly pleaded.

“Max and Milo, I should have guessed.” Jason grabbed his head in his hands and shook his head.

“Yes, but I forced their hand. I told them I'd tell Sonny they were coming on to me if they didn't help. Besides, it was really like they were only doing their job anyway. They were their to make sure I didn't get hurt... and they held him while I got in a few licks.” Carly confessed.

Sonny could see the whole damn thing like a movie in his head. Carly, Max and Milo surprising Ric in the airport garage. Ric's smug face, even being run out of town Sonny was sure Ric still managed to find something to be smug about. Then Max and Milo grabbing Ric by his arms and Carly proceeding to finally wipe that smug grin off his face, or more like beat it off. He had to laugh, laugh hard.

Sam couldn't contain it any longer. Once Sonny started laughing, she did too. Carly looked shocked to see Sonny laughing about the whole thing and when Sam started laughing she did as well. It was pretty funny and it still felt really damn good every time she thought of Ric's two blackened eyes, broken nose and busted lip. She only hoped the punches to the torso cracked a rib.

“This isn't funny.” Jason still wasn't laughing. “Carly, you could have been hurt, or arrested and if Ric ever hurts anyone else I love again I'll kill him. I'd have had to kill him if he hurt you.”

Sam's laughter faded as did Sonny and Carly's. Jason was just being his loving protective self. It didn't matter that it was all over months ago and Ric had left licking his wounds. What mattered was someone he loved might have been hurt and he wasn't there to prevent it.

Sam strapped Danny in his bouncer next to his sister and stood next to him with her hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly.

Carly knew she really did have the best friend in the world in Jason Morgan. “I'm sorry to upset you. I know you're only worried for me, but Jason everything worked out. I'm fine. We're all fine and I know you may hate that I'm the one to get the punches in on that bastard after all he did to you and Sam, but it was a long time coming as far as I'm concerned. I owed him that and more; for me, for Morgan, for Michael living without his mother all those months while he had me chained up, for Sonny, for you, for Sam and your babies. Hell, I even got in a few licks for Lucky, Elizabeth and her baby. I was running out of names, but I wasn't tired of hitting him yet.”

And that's when Jason finally chuckled and shook his head. He gave up and sighed. “Just promise me, promise me, you won't have anything more to do with Ric Lansing ever again. If he so much as contacts you, or comes near you, promise me you'll tell me right away.”

Carly pursed her lips, sighed and smiled. “I promise. I really promise.” 

She knew how much he needed to know his family was as safe as possible and that included her. As frustrating as he and Sonny could both be when insisting to shelter her, it also felt good to know how much they loved her and how far they'd go to protect her and the children. She was damn lucky to be a part of this family and she knew it.

“So we're still on for Sunday night dinner, right?” Carly switched to a lighter topic.

The dinners had started back when Sam came home for a visit during Alexis' cancer therapy and they hadn't missed one since Sam returned home for good. It began with the four of them plus Michael and Morgan. Now they had Danny and Lexi and Alexis and the girls joining in as well. It was crazy, but it was still less crazy than a Quartermaine family dinner. Besides, crazy as it was, it worked. It also made for interesting dinner conversation, but after everything they'd all been through together Alexis was family too.

“Wouldn't miss it.” Jason gave a hint of a smile and put his arm around Sam.

“Good, we'll see you then. Sam, I'll call you.” Carly gave Sam a quick hug and kiss then gave one to Jason too.

“Take care you two. I'll see you Sunday.” Sonny smiled, happy to see Jason with the amazing family he'd always wanted and deserved.

Sam and Jason saw them out and Jason swiftly bolted the front door. Sam had to chuckle. “It wasn't that bad.”

“All things considered... No, but I'm not taking any chances on any more interruptions. I just want to be here with you and our babies.” Jason took Sam in his arms and kissed her temple.

“Good, because there isn't any other place we want you to be than right here with us.” Sam nuzzled her face into Jason's chest and hugged him close.

They stood there holding one another with their babies by their side. Their family had beaten all the odds stacked against them and made it out happily on the other side. She'd never felt more joy than this moment there with the three most important people in her life. Sam looked up into Jason's eyes. She held his gaze with her hands on his neck and thumbs tenderly caressing his jawline before pulling him down into a long loving kiss. It was soft with love's enduring promise lingering against their lips with the sweet salty taste of joy and sadness combining into that one moment of pure and total love between them.

Life had given them bitter pain and tragedy, but it had also given them bliss like they'd never known and that kiss was the culmination of all of it; the good, the bad and everything in between. This was their life, for better or worse, and they were both now more sure than ever their love was strong enough to last the test of time. Because true love endures all things.

~THE END~


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally to be one simple scene, but as I began to describe Danny and Lexi their little personalities kind of took over and this “epilogue” became an EPIClogue. It started innocently enough with the twins up to something. Only then I thought, what are they up to and why? If they were going to be in trouble, I wanted it to be for a good reason since I figure Jason and Sam would have raised them to be honest and goodhearted. So, I started to think about the other kids in Port Charles. Who were their cousins and friends and what might they need help with? It snowballed from there and 24k words and 60 pages later I am finally FINALLY done. 
> 
> I must credit xanda and her fic, Finding What Was Lost, for it is the family unity and friendship felt in that story that inspired me and made me want to find that kind of bond for my Morgan family and friends. 
> 
> Now, for purposes of this update, Molly, Kristina, Michael and Morgan are SORASed as they are on the show while all other children remain at the “true” age according to date of birth. Haley, Lexi, Drew and Aaron Refvam are who I envisioned in this update and I've included a photo below of some of the other kids as well. Michael... 18, Kristina... 17, Morgan... 12, Molly... 11, Cameron... 10, Spencer... 7, Jake... 7 (just), Danny... 6, Lexi... 6, Emma... 5, Paige... 4, Davy and Little Edward... 4mos.

  
[pictured L2R: Paige Cassadine, Danny Morgan, Lexi Morgan, Jake Spencer, Emma Scorpio-Drake, Davy and Little Edward]

Six plus years later...

“That's disgussing!” Lexi exclaimed giddily as she pinched her nose closed to avoid the stench while leaning over her brother's shoulder for a better look.

“I know.” Danny half-smirked. 

“I hid the eggs on the roof for three weeks this time.” Danny re-adjusted the binder clip over his nose as he cautiously scooped the slimy horrid goop from the pot to the funnel with the steady hand of a surgeon.

“Don't overfill it like last time.” Lexi warned. “But not too little either!” She rushed.

“The latex needs to be stretched just right to detonate with maximum damage.” She reminded.

“I got it Lex, just cover me.” Daniel Alan Morgan was perfectly aware of the trouble this action could get him into if caught which was why he needed his trusted partner in crime. Bomb-making was stressful work, especially with the authorities right down the hall.

This was why Danny Morgan was thankful to have Lexi on his side. Emily Alexis Morgan was the best backup any brother could want. Her smile was her most lethal weapon. All she had to do was look up at them through her long lashes with those big brown eyes to turn any “no” into an instant “I don't see why not.” 

She was also great at distraction. Lexi could talk a mile a minute rambling on and on until the grown-ups completely forgot what they were ever asking her to begin with, or even better, what they'd ever been mad about. 

This worked on every adult they'd ever encountered with the exception of two women. Their mother and, most of the time, their aunt Carly. Although Carly occasionally gave in, she always made sure they knew she knew she was being conned.

“Lock the door behind me. I'm going to buy us some time.” Lexi peeked out of their bathroom door. The coast was clear, so she quickly stepped into her bedroom and made happily toward her mom and dad's room.

xxxxx

“Thanks for dressing up again. I know how you hate it, especially since this is the third day in less than a week.” Sam smoothed Jason's azure satin tie against the lighter blue button-down shirt.

The colors made his eyes even more blue and Sam felt herself lost in them for about the billionth time since she'd first met him. Jason half-grinned, pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her on her lips. “It isn't every day my wife celebrates her birthday and graduates magna cum laude.”

“I still can't believe it.” Sam shook her head. She really couldn't. 

She'd waited until the twins were nearly two years old before applying for admission to PCU. Even still, they were quite a handful and Sam knew if it hadn't been for all of the support and encouragement of her wonderful husband and promise she'd made to her mother she never would have gone back after the first semester. 

Stepping into the shoes of a student after years of being her own boss as a captain and salvage operator had been like putting on a pair of new leather boots. It took a while to fit just right. It was a long hard road, but she stuck with her studies and made the Dean's list each following semester.

Jason pressed another kiss to her lips. “Believe it. You're brilliant and beautiful and I couldn't be more proud of you.”

Sam smiled and kissed her husband. She'd surprised herself and most of Port Charles, not Jason of course, by ending up a double-major in both Business and Sociology with a special interest in criminology. Sam loved engaging people and figuring out what made them tick so sociology was a natural fit for her. Sam's personal experiences with law enforcement inclined her to minor in Criminal Justice. She figured it could only help to have a better understanding of the law, so she'd know exactly what constituted bending or breaking it. 

Sage advice and gentle persuasion from Edward influenced Sam to also major in Business. She'd even worked on and off as his assistant once again and loved every minute of it, even the relentless verbal spars with Tracy failed to dampen her job satisfaction by much. Edward was a wealth of knowledge and she loved how he valued her ideas and challenged her. Of course, she had to take things easy the past year with the latest pregnancy and all, but it was worth her extended leave of absence when she and Jason welcomed their beautiful healthy baby boy into the world four months ago. 

Yesterday was a busy day with two separate functions and a celebratory lunch and dinner. Sam might have skipped today's pomp and circumstance after attending two ceremonies already, but her mom had pointed out how she could use it as an example to all of the children in her life. Sam also knew how much seeing her walk across the stage meant to her mother. Alexis missed so many of Sam's firsts and, as a mother herself now, she couldn't bear the thought of depriving her mom of one more ever again.

So, she'd invited Michael and Morgan to attend yesterday morning's business ceremony. Of course, Jason and the twins were present as well while Viola watched the newest little Morgan. Edward was the chosen guest speaker which made the occasion even more special. He was also the reason she'd been able to snag enough tickets for Nikolas, Emily and Spencer to join them. Edward Quartermaine imparted sound wisdom learned from hard knocks experience along with several good laughs to her graduating class. The enthusiastic applause as his speech concluded was proof to Sam and everyone else how much his advice was appreciated.

Afterward, Emily blinded them like paparazzi ensuring the moment was forever preserved in digital format. Edward then took Danny, Lexi and Spencer home with him for a little quality time. The old man was never so full of life than when surrounded by his great grandchildren and his great grandchildren adored spending time with him. He didn't talk down to them. He listened intently to their thoughts and opinions. Sam recalled a few of the countless times in the past six years both she and Jason sat amazed with how they carried on such adult conversations about the importance of education, the concept of capitalism, qualities of great entrepreneurship and recent breakthroughs in medical science.

It was ironic that for all Sam and Jason's diligent watchdog ways to ensure the twins weren't molded into doctors or the next CEO of ELQ it seemed Danny had a natural interest and talent for science while Lexi seemed a natural born leader. Sam wouldn't be surprised if Daniel Alan became a doctor one day like his name sake. 

She recalled a conversation a few months ago on the anniversary of her brother's death when Danny learned his other namesake, and uncle, had died from a virus before a cure could be found. Danny looked up at her with his father's clear blue eyes and troubled brow and said, “When I grow up I'm going to be a doctor and find all the cures so you don't lose anybody else you love mom.”

Sam hugged her sweet little boy tight and wiped the tears from her eyes. Danny had the kindest disposition reminding her so much of her brother at times her heart burst, but she'd also seen his father's personality too. Danny was extremely loyal and fiercely protective of everyone he loved and he often wanted to be the one to fix things or make them feel better when they hurt. He was also quiet like his father, shy.

While both Danny and Lexi often shocked everyone with their advanced maturity, kind of the same way Michael always had, Danny still exhibited his childlike innocence now and then. However, Lexi was incredibly precocious. It was entirely too easy to forget you were speaking with a six year old child and not a full grown adult when engaged with her. In a way, Lexi reminded Sam of Molly. 

Except, while Molly seemed to see the world through a sweet romantic haze, Lexi inherited her father's pragmatic tendencies. She favored practicality and literal truth over idealistic notions. Lexi was also never shy about speaking her mind which was the reason for a lot of the trouble she found herself in. Sam and Jason walked a fine line not wanting to diminish her spirit, but needing their little girl to learn a tactful balance when sharing her thoughts. 

Lexi was a take charge kind of gal and always the one with the plan. She was incredibly self-assured. Her confidence and charm encouraged all the other kids, even those more than twice her age, to follow her lead. Sam could clearly see her little girl running ELQ one day, or even better, a multi-billion dollar corporation of her own making. Of course there was also a rebel streak in Lexi a mile wide that reminded Sam so much of herself at Lexi's age it was almost frightening, so Sam wouldn't be surprised if Lexi ended up with a career that pushed, hopefully not broke, the boundaries of the law.

The afternoon ceremony held yesterday by the science department was attended by Jason, Alexis, Kristina and Molly where Sam received special recognition by faculty and peers for her academic accomplishments in sociology. It felt good to know she'd kept the promise to her mother made the day her mom gave her blessing for Jason and Sam to marry. She'd graduated college and remained independent. She had Jason and, while he was her soul mate in every way, he wasn't her whole world anymore. Her life was full with friendships she cherished, work she loved and children she adored. She finally found the balance and her relationship with Jason was only stronger as a result. 

Today was the final commencement. Sam was allotted four tickets and since the twins had already attended one ceremony she and Jason decided not to make them sit through another. Sam chose instead to invite the four people most responsible for making her graduation possible, Jason, her mother, Carly and Monica. She would have fought tooth and nail for another ticket to invite Alan as well, but he'd passed away the previous year from a fatal heart attack.

It was a devastating loss to the Quartermaine family as well as the Morgan family, but Sam was grateful at least two of her children had the chance to know their grandfather before he passed. She was also grateful Jason and Alan managed to work through their differences enough to respect and enjoy the others company before he died. It was one more blessing her children brought into their lives. Fatherhood was the stepping stone that bridged the distance between father and son and allowed Alan and Jason to reconnect on a common ground. If it was possible, the bond Jason re-established with his father before he died had helped him become an even better husband, father and friend. Sam couldn't imagine loving Jason more. 

“All ready mommy.” Lexi walked in to find her parents hugging and kissing again. 

It was no big deal. They did it all the time. She kind of liked it. It meant things were good. She'd learned from Emma, Jake and Cam that when your parents stop hugging and kissing is when the bad stuff starts. She was happy Emma's mom and dad stayed together in the end, but poor Cam and Jake weren't so lucky. Their mom and dad had been divorced since Jake was a little baby. Lexi couldn't imagine not falling asleep with both her mommy and daddy kissing her goodnight and tucking her in, or waking up without her mommy and daddy kissing over coffee or teasing each other about who would cook breakfast. So, Lexi never made yuck noises like her brother when she saw them. She was just happy her family was happy and together.

Sam turned in Jason's embrace as his hands found her shoulders and couldn't restrain the smile that curved her lips. Lexi insisted on dressing herself and just as she'd suspected Lexi was only half ready. Sam knew Lexi wouldn't be able to tie the sash of the dress behind herself or work the zipper, or... “Lexi, sweetie, where are the tights I laid out for you?”

Lexi huffed causing her entire little chest to puff and deflate. “They don't fit. I must have grown too much. I don't see why I have to get all dressed up for the party anyway. It's not like they don't already know I never wear dresses.”

Sam chuckled as she headed toward her door for Lexi's room. “I don't think you've managed to grow that much since last week and for the last time, everyone is dressing up tonight, even your father.”

Jason twisted his mouth to the side and gave a resigned nod to Lexi.

Lexi frowned. She had to think fast. Her mom was on her way to her room, way too close to ground zero. She held up her hands. “Wait! Mommy, I'll get them for you. You need to finish getting ready.”

Lexi hurried to her room before her mom could react. She returned not even a full minute later almost out of breath. 

“Got'em!” Lexi waived them around like a flag.

“Daddy, will you help?” Lexi hoped to keep him from checking on Danny which he was sure to do any minute.

“Oh Lex, you know daddy isn't very good with things like tights and hair ties.” Sam reminded softly.

“Mommy's right. She can get those on you much faster. I should probably check on your brothers anyway.” Jason took a step toward the door.

“Please daddy, I want you to do it and Danny is already dressed. I saw him and you'll hear Davy on the monitor if he needs you.” Lexi smiled up through her lashes and prayed it worked.

“Okay, I guess I could use the practice.” Jason shook his head at himself. He was such a sucker for those beautiful brown eyes and he knew it, but there just didn't seem to be a thing he could do about it. When Sam and Lexi looked at him like that all he wanted was to make them happy.

“Sucker.” Sam whispered in his ear as she smiled and placed a kiss there.

“It's not my fault. The Morgan girl's charm is lethal.” Jason protested weakly as he sat on the bed to help his daughter.

Five minutes later Sam exited their bathroom to find Lexi suspended in mid air between Jason's knees with one of her legs half-way in the tights and the other leg bent at the knee and stuck in the butt. Sam bit her inner cheek to keep from smiling.

“Seriously you two?” Sam shook her head, but couldn't keep the humor from her voice. “Here, let me.”

Sam took the tights off, found the seam in each toe and pulled them up and over Lexi's little butt in under a minute. Jason watched diligently, still perplexed. “How did you do that?”

“Trade secret.” Sam grinned.

“I see. So, you could tell me, but you'd have to kiss me.”

“You mean kill.” Sam corrected.

“Nope. Kiss. Your kisses are enough to stop my heart.” Jason smiled.

“Well, in that case, maybe I shouldn't kiss you anymore. I want you around for a long time.” Sam teased.

“I prefer your lips take me out quick rather than live a tortured life without.” Jason leaned in and pulled Sam to him for a sweet kiss.

Lexi shook her head. Sometimes it was like she wasn't even in the room, which in that instance could work to her favor. If she could just sneak out without disturbing them maybe they'd end up distracting themselves long enough to ensure Danny finished his task. She began her stealthy exit and was a step from the threshold when she heard her mother. “Hust where do you think you're sneaking off to little bit?”

Lexi turned. Her mom hadn't even turned around to see her leave. How did she always do that? 

“Me? I just thought you two wanted to be alone.” Lexi gave her mom her most innocent expression as Sam turned to look at her. Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it, she chanted silently as she held her mother's gaze. Even at the tender age of six Emily Alexis had already learned breaking eye contact was as good as admitting guilt or defeat.

Sam gave Lexi a narrowed sideways glare. Her innocent baby girl was up to something. “Jason, weren't you about to check on the boys?”

Jason took the hint and played along. “Yea, we don't want to be late.”

He stood from the bed and took two steps before Lexi responded anxiously with her hands up to halt his progress. “Wait, Daddy, it's alright! You and mommy keep kissing. I'll get Danny. We'll meet you downstairs.”

Lexi rushed out of the room before Jason or Sam could reply.

Jason turned back to his wife. “How long do we give them this time?”

Sam stood from the bed and braced her hand against Jason's chest as she stepped into her heels one after the other. “A couple minutes. It's probably harmless. They're really excited about spending the night at Spencer's tonight with all the kids. I doubt they'd do anything to lose that privilege.”

“You're right. They're probably just making another happy graduation card for you.” Jason grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on as they exited their room for Davy's.

xxxxx

Danny knew there was practically no risk of the stuff igniting in the grinder, but affixed his safety gloves and goggles from his science lab set just the same before hitting the button. Once thoroughly ground, he carefully poured the 50/50 mix of powdered KNO3 (saltpeter) and sugar onto a scrap of a brown paper bag.

Potassium nitrate was a common ingredient in tooth paste so it wasn't really all that toxic, but he'd have to wash out his parent's grinder well after use to avoid any odd tasting coffee. The smoke mix was then mixed 3 parts to 1 part of paraffin wax he'd shaved from his mom's candles with their cheese grater. He made sure to mix by weight not volume this time as he placed the ingredients on his small scale.

He wrapped a piece of the brown paper bag around a dowel and taped it really well with masking tape. He then made sure to plug one end with cat litter which hadn't been as easy to acquire as one might think seeing as how their home was still pet-free, though not for lack of trying on his part. Danny filled the 1 inch paper tube with the mix making sure the wax was well spaced throughout using the dowel to pack it in several increments. He'd learned the trick was to ram the mixture in a tube to restrict the oxygen in order to make a large amount of smoke.

Danny wasn't able to get a hold of any fuses, so he shoved some match heads in the top to help ignite it later. He then placed the twelve smoke bombs in a large airtight freezer bag. He'd also learned the hard way sugar smoke bombs were hygroscopic and if left out in humid air they soaked up water and became damp and ruined.

He placed the sealed bag next to the other bags containing the two dozen stink bombs, tossed his clothes, pjs and toothbrush over them and zipped up his black overnight bag.

Lexi gave the secret knock and he unlocked the bathroom door to her. “How many minutes until they come check on us?”

Lexi locked the door behind her. “Maybe five.”

They both worked to quickly conceal the equipment under the sink behind the basket of bath toys. Lexi sprayed some air freshener and turned on the vent to dissipate the odor of rotten eggs and spoiled seafood. “Come on. Let's get downstairs.”

Danny nodded. “You got the flashlights and the other stuff, right?”

“All packed.” Lexi tapped her purple backpack.

xxxxx

Jason glanced at his watch as Sam dragged out the goodbye as if it were the last time she'd see them instead of the four hour separation it was. It wasn't as if this were Davy's first time on the launch. Nik and Emily were family after all and she and Emily grew very close over the years, especially after sharing their latest pregnancies together. Emily and Sam had both given birth to bouncing baby boys on the very same day last February 10th. 

Sam and Emily were both convinced they'd never seen Edward Quartermaine's chest puffed up any more proud than the day he handed out cigars to every passerby on the maternity ward and cooed through the nursery window at his namesake, little Edward Quartermaine (Alexi Nikolosovich) Cassadine and Jason and Sam's little baby boy too.

Still, it was Davy's first time on a boat without her and Sam couldn't help feel a little anxious about it. She cradled her tiny son and lifted him up to place a kiss on his chubby little cheek. Justus Davis Morgan was a perfect combination of Sam and Jason with a head full of raven hair like hers and arresting blue eyes just like his father. 

Sam still got teary-eyed remembering the day he was born and Jason placed their son in his grandfather's arms. Jason told Edward, “I took Justus from you. I know nothing will ever make up for that, but I wanted you to be the first to meet his namesake and I promise on my life to never let anyone take this Justus away from you.”

Edward was moved to tears and unable to say a word for a good long moment. The twins had done a lot to mend the rift between Edward and Jason over Justus' death, but it was clearly evident the pain and guilt was as strong as ever for them both. Edward smiled down at his great grandson in his arms and said, “You, my boy, have big shoes to fill. With a name like Justus Davis I better go ahead and call my old friend over at the Yale Law program and with a name like Morgan...” Edward paused and looked up at Jason.

She could tell Jason was hesitant to hear what horrible expectations his grandfather would have for his son. “With a name like Morgan, something tells me you won't want or need any help from me to grow into an honorable young man who always keeps his word and has a heart as loving and loyal as his father and great grandmother.”

It was the moment the real healing began and her baby boy had already worked miracles from his very first day in the world.

“Bye baby. Miss you already.” Sam kissed him again and nuzzled his face as she inhaled his perfect little baby scent while he tugged at her hair.

“Sam, we're going to see them in a few hours.” Jason reminded.

“I know. I know it's silly, but it's the first time he's been on a boat without me.” Sam frowned as she strapped Davy into his stroller and covered him with the light summer blanket.

“I promise I'll take good care of him, of all of them.” Viola smiled warmly at the young mother. She'd always liked Sam and over the years Viola had come to respect her a great deal as a mother, daughter and also sister to Kristina and Molly. Viola loved Molly and Kristina as much as if they were her own family and the older the girls got the more it saddened her to think her time with the Davis family was almost up. So, she had jumped at the chance to care for the twins when Sam started college four years ago. Viola watched the twins on occasion several times before, but had been their nanny full-time since just before they turned two. Of course, Sam was such a hands-on mom her version of needing a nanny “full-time” was only what most might consider little more than part-time.

Sam relaxed a little at Viola's reassurance. Viola would take great care of her babies and her little sister. “I know. You always do, Viola. Thank you. It really makes it easier knowing they're in such good hands.”

Lexi and Danny had been standing quietly near the end of the dock taking turns with the binoculars as they watched for the boat. It wasn't hard to tell the moment it came into view.

“I see it! I see it!” Lexi squealed. “And Jake is with them!”

Sam glanced over to see Jason's reaction. Just as she suspected, he tensed at hearing his little girl's excitement over seeing a boy. Sam smiled. Lexi adored Jake. She'd taken a note from her aunt Carly's book and proclaimed herself his best friend from their first day together at preschool two years ago, but Sam had watched the two play together over the years and Jake hadn't seemed to mind the attention. 

In fact, Sam had caught Jake sticking up for Lexi quite a few times when the other kids at school gave her a hard time for bossing them around. They seemed to always have each others back. It was cute. Sam stepped into Jason's embrace as they watched the twins jumping and high-fiving over the adventure that awaited.

“Stop frowning. Jake is a good boy and it's a perfectly innocent friendship.” Sam pulled Jason's chin and squeezed his cheeks to get him to smile.

He leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on his wife's lips. Sam felt his body relax in her arms and smiled against his mouth. Her kisses still made him melt.

“Yes! Emma's with them too!” She heard Danny cheer and Jason suddenly felt her mouth frown against his.

“Stop frowning. Emma is a good girl and it's a perfectly innocent friendship.” Jason smirked using her own words against her.

Sam narrowed her eyes and swatted Jason's arm playfully. 

“It's not funny!” But she couldn't help smiling in spite of herself. 

Sam knew it was ridiculous, but she'd always been a little over-protective of Danny. Maybe it was due to thinking they'd lost him when she was pregnant with him, or maybe it was because he reminded her so much of her beloved brother, so innocent and trusting. It was probably all of the above, but whatever the reason Sam couldn't help the way every muscle in her body tensed when she saw him give his love and trust so easily the way he did to little miss Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake.

“What's not funny?” Carly sashayed confidently as ever down the ramp toward the landing for the launch with Molly and Morgan in tow.

Sam turned with a bright smile for a woman who'd become one of the best friend's she'd ever had. 

“How fast our babies are growing up.” Sam complained.

Carly laughed as she came to a stop next to Sam and Jason. “Pf ft! Tell me about it. Morgan won't even let me give him a kiss in public anymore!”

Carly grabbed Morgan's chin and quickly gave him a peck on his cheek followed by his immediate shrug from her grasp. “Mommm, please!”

“See what I mean?” Carly turned back to Sam and Jason.

Sam gave her friend a sympathetic nod thankful that at least her munchkins still let her love on them to her heart's content whether in public, or not.

“Hi, Molly girl. Where's mom, or did Kristina drop you off?” Sam smiled at her beautiful little sister and looked back up the ramp expecting to find her mom or Krissy behind her.

“Carly brought me. I spent the night at Morgan's last night.” Molly explained.

Sam caught Carly's eye in surprise, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it in front of the kids. After Michael was shot and spent a year in a coma, Alexis barely let Kristina, Sonny's own daughter, spend time at his house so it came as a bit of a shock to hear Molly was now allowed to sleep over.

“I'll bet you two had a great time.” Sam returned trying not to reveal her surprise.

“We had a lot of fun. Uncle Sonny cooked for us and we played games. I've missed our family dinners.” Molly recounted as Carly stood by smiling, happy her son was finally able to spend some quality time with his favorite cousin once again.

“Yeah, but the best part had to be when you beat dad at chess three times in a row.” Morgan grinned devilishly.

Molly blushed. “I contemplated letting him have the last game, but mom always says it's a terrible disservice to everyone in the long run when we live below our ability.”

“Mom is right and besides, I don't think Sonny would have wanted to win that way.” Sam hedged.

“Yeah, and robbing us of the sweet taste of victory would just be wrong. You're the only one good enough or brave enough, I'm not sure which, to beat dad besides uncle Luke.” Morgan chimed in.

“Uncle Sonny has the makings of a first rate chess player, if he'd only learn not to be led by his emotion. He rushes in for the kill and falls into my trap every time.” Molly observed.

“From the mouths of babes.” Carly agreed.

Sam and Jason shook their heads in amusement as Danny and Lexi rushed to greet Molly and Morgan. The four rushed to the edge of the dock as the captain of the launch finished tying down. Jason walked over with Viola to make sure they didn't get too close leaving Carly and Sam with Davy in his stroller.

“He gets cuter every time I see him.” Carly beamed down at her newest little godson.

“Carly, you saw him two days ago when you watched the kids for my birthday.” Sam chuckled.

“And I'm telling you, little JD here has gotten cuter.” Carly leaned down and picked him up unable to stand it a minute longer.

Sam smiled. It was a thousand little moments like those over the years as Carly held one of Sam's children in her arms, loved on them and told them how amazing they were that she knew if, God forbid, anything ever happened to her they couldn't ask for another mother that would love them any better than Carly.

“So, how did you manage to talk mom into allowing Molly to sleep over?” Sam's curiosity was peaked.

“Actually, it was Alexis' idea. I think after the Kiefer nightmare she finally sees the negative impact of keeping Kristina away from Sonny and the boys outweighs the rest and she's trying to make up for it.” Carly swayed Davy back and forth as her gaze reluctantly left the baby in her arms for Sam's.

“I'm glad. I know Molly and Kristina have really missed you all.” Sam thought back over how difficult the last couple of years had been on her entire family when Michael was shot during an attempted hit on Sonny. It turned out the deranged head of a rival crime family, Anthony Zacchara, had been responsible and subsequently handled by Jason but the damage had already been done. 

Carly and Sonny ended up losing three children that night. Michael was in a coma and doctors hadn't ever expected him to wake up. When Carly learned of Michael's condition, she'd miscarried their little girl and the step-daughter Carly had grown to love like her own, Kristina, was no longer allowed unsupervised visits with her father per Alexis. The one good thing to come of it all was how Carly and Sonny had managed to help each other through it all rather than tear each other down. They had finally gotten their relationship right.

“We've missed them too.” Carly smiled sadly and then proceeded to steal kisses from little Davy's neck eliciting one of his first genuine giggles.

“Oh, I see I got here just in time before Carly steals another one of my nephew's hearts.” Emily teased.

“Hey, not my fault if the Morgan men prefer blonds.” Carly countered.

“Not all Morgan men.” Emily smirked as she watched Jason walk up behind Sam and wrap his arms around her.

Carly narrowed her eyes with a calculated grin, “Touche.”

Emily looked down to the little girl holding her hand. “Paige, honey, is there something you wanted to say?”

“Hi, Miss Carly. Thank you for my pretty dress. I get to wear it to the party tonight.” The shy toddler ventured a brave glance up to the tall friendly blond.

Carly carefully squatted down to the beautiful girl in pigtails with long light brown locks and the deep brown eyes of an old soul like her father's. “You're very welcome. I hear you had a very happy 4th birthday. I'm sorry I missed it, but I'm glad I'll get to see you in your dress tonight.”

“Daddy says half of Port Charles will be there, but he isn't sure if it's the good half or the bad.” Paige innocently confessed causing all the adults around her to laugh.

Emily blushed. “Paige, sweetheart, why don't you go see if your guests are ready to board?”

“Okay mommy.” And with that the toddler turned and skipped off toward her big brother.

Carly reached over and placed Davy back in his stroller and used the handle to help herself up. She was getting a little older and pregnancy wasn't as easy this time as she'd remembered it with Morgan. Then again, none of her pregnancies had ever been trouble-free.

Jason noticed her struggle and quickly helped her stand again. “You're supposed to be taking it easy, Carly.”

“Don't worry. I'm fine, Jase, but I love you for caring.” Carly patted him on his cheek lightly.

“Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest? I'm surprised Sonny's agreed for you to attend tonight after today's outing.” Emily added.

“Ha! Husband, or no, Sonny will never be my keeper, but no. Dr. Lee gave me the okay for today and tonight after I promised to spend most of my time sitting and no dancing and also because she and half of the staff of General Hospital will be there to make sure I keep my promise.” Carly frowned.

“Well, speaking of that I think we should get going so you can get to sitting.” Jason softly chided.

“You're riding with us, right?” Sam asked in a way she knew her high risk pregnant friend was sure to agree. The condition she had could cost her and the baby their life and Sam and Jason were both so worried something would go wrong.

“Sure, I can have the driver pick me up after the ceremony to meet Sonny back at Greystone and change for the party.” Carly agreed.

Sam nudged Jason catching Carly and Emily's attention as well and all four adults turned to observe all of the children in a huddled mass.

“Looks serious.” Carly mused.

“Looks like trouble.” Sam intuited.

“I'm sure it's nothing, Sam. Like you said they're excited about tonight. They know if they get into trouble there will be severe consequences.” Jason rubbed Sam's shoulders.

“I'm sure Jason's right, Sam. Danny and Lexi are always on their best behavior at Wyndemere.” Emily conferred.

Carly wasn't as convinced. “Morgan Stone Corinthos, front and center.”

Morgan looked up from the huddle like a deer in headlight and approached his mother with a nervous gulp.

“Did you need me, mom?” Morgan asked in the most carefree voice he could muster.

“I need you to tell me what you're up to over there.” Carly motioned her head to the huddle of kids, never losing eye contact with her youngest son.

“Oh. Well, uh, we're just planning what we all want to do first when we get to the castle.” Morgan smiled innocently.

“Mm-hm. Well, Morgan, I hope you'll remember after Michael and Kristina you are the oldest and it's up to you to provide a good example to the younger kids. If there's any trouble on the horizon, I expect you to do the right thing.” Carly warned.

“Yes ma'am. I promise I won't let anyone get hurt on my watch.” Morgan vowed solemnly and something about his tone only gave Sam even more pause for concern, Carly too.

“Hey, you aren't responsible for their safety. If anything happens, you find Viola or Emily, or Nik. Understand?” Carly smoothed her hand over Morgan's shoulder.

“I know, mom. I'll see you later.” Morgan flashed his dimples in a manner not quite as perfected as his father, but effective at melting Carly's heart just the same.

“See you later.” Carly hugged him. “Love you. Be good for Emily and Nik.”

“Love you too.” Morgan hugged his mom back. “I will.”

“See you later uncle Jase. Congratulations again aunt Sam.” Morgan waived and smiled as he slipped back toward the crowd of kids.

“See ya, buddy.” Jason waived.

“Thanks, Morgan.” Sam smiled back. She reminded herself Morgan was a good boy with a sensible head on his shoulders considering who his parents were.

“Bye mommy! Love you.” Sam was pulled from her thoughts by her sweet baby girl as Lexi hugged her tightly around her waist.

Sam knelt down and hugged her daughter tight. “Bye baby. I love you. Have fun with your cousins. I'll see you at the party later. Be good for aunt Emily and uncle Nik, okay?”

“I will.” She kissed her mom goodbye.

Lexi rushed over to give her dad a hug and Sam sent a bright smile and waive to all the kids and motioned Danny over from talking with them.

Danny stepped into his mom's embrace and hugged her back. “Bye Danny. Love you, baby. Be good, okay? Watch out for your brother and sister.”

“I will. We'll all be fine, mom. I promise. Love you.” Danny squeezed his arms extra tight around his mom's neck. He hated keeping a secret from her, but the grown-ups were already doing their part to protect them. It was up to the kids to do their part too and all the intel they'd collected told him it would go down tonight while all the adults were distracted. Danny had tried to convince the rest to tell his dad what they knew and Morgan agreed, but they were voted down by the other kids. They didn't want to get Molly in trouble for going behind her family's back seeing her father in secret over the past month. 

Besides, even after what Molly had learned about her dad she still didn't want him dead and they weren't sure if Ric was telling the truth about Jason killing him if he knew he was back, or not? Spencer was also afraid the adults would tip off Helena if they knew and all the kids agreed their parents would never let them use themselves as bait which they all thought was the best way to trick Helena. They came up with the compromise of telling his dad as soon as they had visual proof Helena was back.

“Okay, kids. Are we ready to get this party started?” Emily grinned.

She took their cheers as a yes and they quickly finished their goodbyes as Jason helped Viola and Emily get all the children safely on board.

Molly seemed hesitant to leave. She turned last minute and ran back to Sam.

“Hey, sweetie. Did you forget something?” Sam smoothed her hand down Molly's soft chocolate locks.

“I, I forgot to tell you...” Molly paused as if choosing her words carefully, “I love you. I really really love you, Sam, and I always will. No matter what anyone says, I'll always know you're the best big sister anyone could ever have.”

Sam was very touched and somewhat puzzled by Molly's sudden proclamation, but didn't think too much of it knowing what a romantic her little sister was and how she sometimes tended toward a flair for dramatics like Kristina. Sam pulled her sister in for a hug. “I love you too, Molly, with all my heart. Always.”

When she pulled back from the hug, Sam thought for a moment she noticed Molly's lower lip tremble and a flash of sadness cross her face. “Hey,” Sam ducked down to look Molly in the eyes. “Everything okay?”

Molly quickly shrugged off any hint of melancholy with a bright smile. “Yeah, I'm just really proud to have you for my sister that's all.”

Sam smiled softly. “I feel the same way about you, kiddo, so very proud.” 

She gave her a final squeeze and kiss on the cheek before Molly turned and hugged Jason then boarded the boat with Emily, Viola and the rest of the kids.

“I wonder what that was about?” Sam thought aloud.

Carly had an idea, but she didn't want to bring up painful memories on a day that was supposed to be a celebration for all of Sam's hard work. She'd tell Sam tomorrow though for sure, she needed to know the day had finally arrived when Molly was looking for answers about her father. 

It had taken everything good inside Carly last night not to share her true feelings when Molly had asked if she knew what kind of person her dad really was. Carly had breathed through it and answered as carefully as she could without actually lying or saying too much. The truth would only hurt Molly. Carly wasn't sure how much she was old enough to know, but she knew it was a conversation Molly needed to have with Alexis and Sam.

“I'm sure it's nothing a little one on one time with her favorite big sister wouldn't cure.” Carly responded.

“Yeah, maybe. I hope so.” Sam watched her little sister pensively as the boat began its departure from the dock.

With that, Jason, Sam and Carly headed toward Jason's Range Rover.

“Hey Sam,” Jason began as they buckled themselves in. “Whatever happened to teaching our kids to travel light? Those overnight bags of theirs weighed a ton.”

Sam raised a brow. “All they had in their bags were pajamas, a change of clothes, and their toothbrushes. Oh, and I packed Danny's Snuggle Puppy and Lex's Skippy Jon Jones just in case.” Kristina had given them the stuffed toys with matching books for their 1st birthday and the twins had latched on to the stuffed animals and still slept with them at night.

Jason ventured a glance over to Sam as he backed out of the parking space. “Well, it felt like they were loaded with bricks. Danny told me they were returning some books they'd borrowed from Spencer.”

Sam looked at Jason as if to ask if it was his first day on the job.

“And you bought that? Seriously?” Carly laughed before Sam could say almost the exact same thing.

“Jason, they've never borrowed any books from Spencer...” Sam replied, then all three adults responded in near unison. “They're up to something.”

“Maybe we should go back. I have a bad feeling about this.” Sam suggested.

“No, Sam. This is a once in a lifetime moment for you today. Look, I'll call Emily and have her keep a sharp eye out until we get there.” Jason looked to Sam.

“Jason's right, Sam. I have a feeling whatever it is it isn't until later when they think all the adults are distracted by the party. We've got time to go watch you graduate and then make it back to Spoon Island and get them to spill before any trouble starts.” Carly was tempted to call Morgan, but she decided she'd rather confront him when she could look him in the eyes.

“Okay, I guess you're right.” Sam conceded still not entirely convinced.

xxxxx

Proud. Alexis Davis had never been more proud of any of her three children than she was the moment the Dean of Port Charles University called Samantha McCall Morgan's name and her first born daughter stepped across the stage. She zoomed her telephoto lens and snapped a photograph just as Sam shook hands with him and accepted her certificate of participation in the undergraduate commencement. The actual degree, showing Sam's double major, would be retrieved and framed later.

In truth, Alexis only wished she could have taken more credit for the amazing way Sam turned out. Sure glowing recommendation letters from the former district attorney and Yale alumni as well as from the now late Chief of Staff at General Hospital and founder of ELQ Enterprises had helped Sam get her foot in the door four years ago, but every accomplishment after that was all Sam's doing.

Alexis beamed with unconditional love and pride as Sam paused before exiting the stage to find her mother in the crowd and held her gaze. Sam tapped her rolled certificate against her heart and shook it in her raised hand and shouted at the top of her lungs. “This is for you Mom!” With a giant smile on her face. 

Alexis shook her head and laughed. It used to bother her that Sam seemed to have no regard for proper social protocol, or maintaining appearances for appearances sake. Those were lessons grilled into the Cassadine family from birth, but now witnessing just one more little example of her oldest daughter's free spirit Alexis couldn't be more thankful Sam escaped the Cassadine legacy. 

Sam McCall Morgan was her own person. She loved who she loved without apology and she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. She defended those she cared about to the death if necessary and she lived life in the moment enjoying every little joy she was given and overcoming every obstacle without ever giving up on herself or letting those she loved give up on themselves. Alexis couldn't think of anything more she could ever want in a daughter than Sam.

Her thoughts turned momentarily to her eleven year old. Her baby girl, Molly, had looked every bit as proud of her big sister as Alexis felt during yesterday's ceremony. Kristina was seated on the other side of Molly and her eyes shined with such pride for her big sister's accomplishment it made Alexis' heart swell. She was proud of all her girls, but also a bit saddened to realize they were growing up so fast. 

Kristina was now in her senior year at Madison Prep with her brother, Michael, and Alexis hoped to be sitting in the crowd at Kristina's college graduation in another four years. Of course, with everything Kristina had been through recently with Kiefer she wasn't sure if Krissy was still comfortable moving too far away from home.

Alexis hadn't brought it up yet, but she'd already decided if Kristina wanted to attend PCU like her big sister it would be more than acceptable. PCU wasn't Yale, but Sam had taught Alexis it wasn't so much the lesson you were given as much as the lesson you took away that really made the difference in your life.

Obnoxious hoots and hollers brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left to find two very loud blonds waving and whistling at the stage like it was a ship full of sailors on a two day leave from a six month deployment. Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head. “Ladies, please. This is a dignified ceremony of higher learning, not a rodeo.”

Carly leaned into Maxie's ear. “No, but I see quite a few cowboys I wouldn't mind giving me a...”

“Carly, did you forget you're a married woman?” Jason clipped her off in a hushed tone before she could finish that statement.

“Absolutely not, but there's nothing wrong with a little harmless window shopping.” Carly defended.

“Oh, I love window shopping.” Maxie cooed as she nudged her head to another fine specimen and rubbed her very pregnant belly. Both she and Carly were due to pop within the next three weeks.

Jason rolled his eyes at the two very married very pregnant women just as Alexis did the same. They caught each other and realized awkwardly they were in agreement once again. That had happened quite a bit over the last six years, but each time was still as disconcerting as the first.

Alexis watched the love of her daughter's life squirm in his chair and grinned to herself. All those times she grilled Jason Morgan in interrogation and not once did his stone cold facade fall, but let him find he actually agreed with Alexis Davis on something and the man was in all sorts of visible discomfort.

Her devious grin softened as she witnessed his entire body relax and face light up. She followed his gaze already knowing where it would lead, her daughter. Sam waited, rather impatiently, with the rest of her class to be dismissed as she mouthed, “I love you too,” to Jason.

xxxxx

It hadn't been easy between the rounds of two watchful nanny's and her aunt Emily, but Lexi had found a way to go over her team's plan multiple times over the course of the last four hours. They even ran two timed drills. So when Lexi insisted they give the plan yet another final rundown, her team began to balk.

“Lexi, we've got it.” Danny groaned.

“I know, Danny, but considering who we're dealing with I don't think we can be too careful. One last time?” Lexi implored.

“Lexi's right, guys. One last time from the top.” Jake encouraged and Lexi gave him a thankful smile.

“Right. 7pm, the party begins. Paige and I will be in the main hall to greet our guests along side mom and dad. Our nanny will be upstairs with little Edward until mom calls for him and all of you to arrive at 7:15pm right before the guest of honor and her escort are announced.” Spencer began.

Paige giggled. “You mean aunt Sam and uncle Jason, Pence.” 

Spencer smiled indulgently at his little sister and nodded. She'd been unable to pronounce the “s” in his name as a baby and still called him by the name she first gave him. Paige and Pence, they made a great team.

“I suddenly become too shy to go down to the party. I stay upstairs to keep watch in the nursery in case Helena tries to hide there before you all get back.” Cam continued.

“Davy and little Edward won't be down for more than thirty minutes since their next feeding is at 8pm.” Emma recited. “Lexi and I will start a fight that gets us sent back upstairs with the babies.”

Lexi grinned at her best girl friend. “This should be fun.” 

Emma agreed. “I can't wait.”

“Danny and I challenge each other to a food eating contest then pretend to have stomach aches to get sent upstairs as quickly as we can.” Jake recounted.

“Spencer and I claim complete and total boredom and beg to go upstairs to play my video games five minutes after you and Danny leave for upstairs.” Morgan noted.

“I beg mommy to go with my brother, unless mommy sends me up first with little Edward.” Paige looked up adoringly at her big brother Spencer.

“And if mommy doesn't say yes right away?” Lexi prodded.

“I cry until she does.” Paige added.

“That's exactly right, Paige, very good.” Lexi complimented the four year old and she smiled proud to remember her first task.

“I enjoy the party, my mother and my sister's company a little while longer and then claim to be tired and ask to be excused upstairs. Mom will assume it's because I stayed up all night at uncle Sonny's.” Molly recited dispassionately. 

Last night's discoveries had only added to her heartbreak that had begun a week ago when she learned of her father's alliance with Helena. Four months ago when her father contacted her through a private messaging system on a young scientist's message board she'd been thrilled to learn her dad had missed her and wanted to see her. 

They continued their secret correspondence and Molly had agreed to meet him a few times in the park after school when her mother thought she was working on a project. He was thrilled to learn every little thing about her and it was so wonderful to finally know her father's love. She really believed her dad had been misunderstood and would never do anything to hurt her, until she overheard a conversation he had with Helena Cassadine. Her father didn't think she'd heard him, but she had and she wasn't looking forward to the confrontation that lay ahead of her tonight. He'd done terrible things to the people she loved, especially Sam who she loved as much as her own mother.

“Davy and LC will be fed, burped, changed and placed in their cribs to sleep. I'm sure Viola will want to take care of Danny and Jake if she thinks they're sick.” Lexi continued. 

She'd felt so bad a week ago when Molly told her how her father had hurt her, but after hearing earlier how Ric hurt her mom and aunt Carly too Lexi wanted to use him for Choy Li Fut practice like one of Bruce Lee's enemies. Molly and Morgan had tricked aunt Carly last night hoping their questions about Ric would lead to her talking to uncle Sonny about it. It worked and as Molly and Morgan hid at the top of the stairs they overheard how Ric had kidnapped Carly when she was pregnant with Morgan and how he had hurt her mom on purpose and almost caused her to lose her and her brother before they were born. 

“Nanny Flynn will return to my room to check on us once LC, errrr little Edward is down.” Spencer added. 

Lexi had taken to calling his little brother LC for littlest Cassadine, but Spencer wasn't sure his father would approve. Lexi said grandfather wouldn't approve of him being called Eddie, “little Edward” was too much of a mouthful and “LE” sounded girlish so now almost all of the others were calling him LC as well.

“I take over for Cam on my laptop to monitor the video feed on the cameras I set up and watch for Helena to make her move. As far as Viola knows I'm playing my video games.” Morgan spoke up.

“Nanny Flynn will take Paige to her room to change into her pajamas and get ready for bed before bringing her back to my room for story time.” Spencer looked at his little sister hoping she remembered this was her cue.

Paige was silent for a moment, then rushed to speak. “I beg nanny Flynn to sleep with the big kids. I'll beg and beg until she gives in.”

“And?” Spencer prompted.

“No matter what don't go back to my bedroom alone.” Paige remembered.

Everyone nodded impressed with the youngest team member and Spencer threw an arm around her neck, proud of his little sis. He remembered when his mom, not his birth mom but mom in every way that counted, and dad told him he was having a little sister. He was so disappointed. He wanted a brother to play with like Cam had Jake, but after she'd been stolen by Helena and missing for a whole month he never thought twice about wanting a brother instead. 

His wicked grandmother tried to steal him as a baby and his sister too so Spencer knew it was only a matter of time before she tried to steal his baby brother. It was why he'd gone to Lexi and Danny for help the week before little Edward and Davy were born. They were good at coming up with plans and had access to a lot of equipment through their uncle Spinelli. They setup a plan for Spencer and Paige to implement last minute if needed, but after Molly found out about Ric and Helena they'd adapted the plan for all of them to help tonight.

“If Paige can't stay with us, I'll offer to sleep with Paige so she isn't sent back alone.” Molly continued.

“We'll all change into our pajamas, but have our clothes on underneath.” Cameron offered.

“I'll tell Viola I don't want to sleep in the same room with Emma and ask to go to Paige's room to sleep whether Paige and Molly are there, or not.” Lexi went on.

“Only Jake and I will distract Viola from being able to escort you back to the room and you'll really sneak in the nursery and hide under Davy's crib and wait for the signal over comms.” Danny added.

“I'll start to cry after Lexi leaves and beg Viola to go to Paige's room to make up with Lexi, but this time Cam and Jake will begin to fight and distract her from escorting me. I'll really sneak into the nursery and hide under LC's crib and wait for my signal over comms with Lexi.” Emma detailed.

“We all pretend to go to bed in order to get Viola and nanny Flynn to retire for the evening. Viola will want to check on Lexi and Emma, but I'll volunteer to do it and say I think I'll sleep with them after all. If Paige and I are already in the room, I'll cover for Lexi and Emma by pretending we're all in the bathroom.” Molly assured her team. “Only by then, it will be close to time to meet my father. I'll wait for time then head to the room at the end of the wing where he said he'll meet me at precisely 9pm. If Paige is with me, I'll escort her back here to Spencer on my way.”

“I'll wait until the coast is clear and head down to the room ahead of Molly and hide there. I'm her back up in case her father gets any ideas about taking her against her will.” Cam's voice had a hardened and somewhat protective tone to it as he spoke of Molly.

“Jake and I will stuff our sleeping bags with pillows and move into position as soon as Cam goes.” Danny smirked at Jake as Jake nodded back slyly.

Danny and Jake were on weapons detail. Their mission was to tail Emma and Lexi during the girls bait and switch maneuver and take out anyone that followed them.

“I'll be watching the video feed for Helena and send the signal as soon as she's spotted. I'll also keep watch over Spencer and Paige and cover for Danny, Cam and Jake with the nanny or Viola if they check on us again.” Morgan added.

“Viola, or nanny Flynn or both will come to check on the babies at 9pm. Once we get Morgan's signal we'll switch the channel on the baby monitor so we can retrieve Davy and LC from their cribs and place them in the baby bjorn's we fixed to fit us.” Lexi issued.

“Lexi and I will hide in the shadows and then tease Helena once our exit is clear. She won't know which one of us has LC. We'll take off in different directions and she'll follow only one of us.” Emma hoped the mean lady would trip and break a leg.

“Danny and I will help confuse Helena by setting off smoke bombs in the hall. Danny will follow Emma and I'll follow Lexi. We'll take out our targets as soon as possible, but if we can't get them before we meet up at Paige's playhouse, then we'll hide the babies there and Lexi and Emma will take off again with Paige's dolls instead.” Jake recounted.

“As soon as I see Helena on camera I give the signal to Lexi and Emma, then use my phone and call uncle Jason for help.” Morgan confirmed.

“Molly and I will make our way to the playhouse after her father leaves.” Cam continued.

“Once we see Helena has taken the bait, Paige and I will meet up at the playhouse and keep an eye on the babies until help arrives.” Spencer just hoped help arrived quick. His grandmother frightened him.

“Emma and I lead the old bat on a wild goose chase until she drops dead from exhaustion, or my dad wrings her neck.” Lexi finished.

Thick black smoke and vicious orange flames raged across the forlorn night signaling all hell had broken loose. Alexis stood near the launch with the rest of the guests from the party trying not to panic. How had the night gone from one of the best she could recall in years into a nightmare so quickly?

Only moments ago she'd been standing with Jason and Sam as Monica apologized once again for having been called in to surgery last minute and sending Maxie in her stead to Sam's commencement. Sam refused to let Monica feel an ounce of guilt and insisted she felt her there in spirit. 

Next thing she knew Jason got a call from Morgan and chaos erupted from there. Now, most of her family was trapped in the burning castle before her as she held tightly to Kristina and prayed her other two daughters and the rest of her family made it out safe.

“Please. Please, Sonny, go back and get our son!” Carly pleaded through tears as Michael stood hypnotized by the terrorizing inferno before them. Jason, Sam, Nik, Emily and Lucky had rushed upstairs for the children and Carly begged him to go too, but he'd insisted on seeing her, Michael, Kristina and Alexis out safely first.

“Listen, listen to me, Carly. Jason is going to find them. All of them! He'll get them out safe, but you need to stay calm. Remember what Dr. Lee said about the stress causing your blood pressure to rise. I can't lose you, or this baby.” Sonny caressed his wife's arms soothingly as he tried his best to allay her fears.

“I'll calm down as soon as my family is safe.” Carly looked back to the flames and prayed.

xxxxx

Morgan had called Jason in a panic. He said they were upstairs and a fire had started. He told them Molly and Cam were trapped in a locked room and his kicks weren't strong enough to break the lock. Jason flew into action. He found Nik who informed all of his guests of the fire and requested Coop, Patrick and Matt get everyone out safely and call for help while he, Jason, Sam, Emily and Lucky rushed upstairs for the children.

They arrived to find an empty nursery, but Sam refused to let fear set in until she found Viola lying unconscious in the hall as flames flickered dangerously close. None of the children were anywhere in sight and Paige's room was engulfed in flames. Nik found nanny Floyd in her chambers who'd been knocked out as well. They got to the door at the end of the wing where Morgan had been during the phone call, but he was gone. They could hear Cameron's cries for help on the other side of the bolted door and Jason and Lucky managed to kick it in after several tries. 

Sam rushed in behind them and gasped to find Molly next to her father's dead body. Cam told them Helena had killed Ric when he tried to stop her from setting the fire to cover up the kidnapping. Ric said it wasn't part of their deal and he wouldn't be taking Molly, because she'd changed her mind. Helena had called him weak and stabbed him in his heart.

Jason and Nik remained in the fire to find the rest of the children while Lucky carried Viola out and Sam carried an unresponsive Molly. Emily helped nanny Floyd who could walk, but was still a bit unsteady. Cam stayed close to his dad and they were now all on the South lawn. Sam sat Molly down a safe distance from the burning castle behind her and raced toward Paige's playhouse where Cam told them all the children had planned to meet. Emily was right behind her.

“Danny! Lexi! Babies?” Sam shouted as she neared the little white and yellow play cottage.

“Spencer! Paige, it's mommy!” Emily called too.

At hearing their voices, Spencer emerged first from the playhouse followed by Paige. Emily fell to her knees and grabbed one in each arm as she hugged them close. “Oh thank God! Where are the others? Where's your brother?”

Spencer looked into his mom's pleading brown eyes and couldn't stop his tears. He didn't have an answer. The plan was all messed up and he didn't know where his little brother or the others had ended up.

“Honey, it's alright. It's alright. Can you just tell me what you know?” Emily coaxed her oldest son and tried her best not to pressure him.

Sam searched the playhouse and called out for the rest of the children in vain. Spencer and Paige were the only two inside. She waited for Spencer's answer and tried not to scare him by demanding he hurry.

“We were all supposed to meet up here. Emma and Lexi were supposed to confuse Helena with a bait and switch Lexi called it and hide the babies here and take off again with Paige's dolls, but then the fire broke out and Morgan told me to get Paige out. We followed our part of the plan and came here.” Spencer explained as he wiped at his tears with the back of his sleeve.

Sam's heart plummeted. Bait and switch? Emma and Lexi were in that house somewhere with her infant son and nephew while a murdering witch hunted them down? She had to get back in there.

“Sam! Sam, what are you doing?” Lucky halted Sam as she attempted to charge past him.

“You heard Cam and Spencer. They were all supposed to meet back up here, but Helena started that fire and they're still in there, Lucky! My babies are still in there and I've got to find them before...” She let the words trail off not wanting to even think of those possibilities. 

Sam tried to pull her arm free, but Lucky had a hold of both arms now.

“Sam, you don't know if they're still in there. Jason and Nikolas may have already found them and be waiting for us by the launch with the others. Please, before we go back in there let's at least check there first.” Lucky's hazel eyes entreated upon her.

Emily made her way over to check on Molly and Viola with Spencer and Paige by her side. “Molly is going into shock. We need to get her around front on the next launch to the hospital. Viola and nanny Floyd should be checked out too. We don't know what voltage Helena may have used on that stun gun. It could have thrown their heart rates into an irregular rhythm.”

Sam looked down at her innocent little sister. She was pale and hadn't spoken a word since they found her. Sam sat on the edge of the lounge chair she'd placed her on. “Molly, baby, can you please look at me? Can you tell me what happened?”

Molly's entire body trembled as she clutched her knees to her chest. Her hands and pajamas were covered in her father's blood, but she only stared blankly and didn't seem to notice or care. “Okay, we'll get everyone around front and see if they came out that way first, but if they're not there I'm going in.”

“If they're not there, I'm going in with you.” Lucky agreed.

He carried Molly now that Viola was conscious once again and the four adults and four children made their way around the grounds to the front of the castle as Viola explained all she remembered was smelling smoke and heading for the nursery when felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her from behind.

xxxxx

“Shh, I know LC. These secret passageways are kinda creepy, but just be happy we're not in the tunnels.” Emma whispered to little Edward as she cautiously made her way along a steep set of narrow stairs.

Their plan had worked fine until the fire. Emma and Lexi escaped the nursery with the babies strapped in the carriers to their chest. Lexi went one way and Emma went the other. Danny and Jake confused Helena with all the smoke bombs and she'd ended up taking off after Lexi as hoped, but nobody anticipated her having an extra goon to chase Emma as well. 

Danny had knocked him out right away with a pvc pellet to the head from his slingshot, but then the fire grew with Danny and Morgan on one side and her and little Edward on the other. She'd yelled for them to go and she would find another way out. Danny wasn't going to leave her, even though the fire was too big. She was glad Morgan pulled him back. Emma took off for the secret passage in the upstairs game room she remembered from Spencer's map. 

It led to the downstairs library that had French doors leading to the East lawn and that was where they were headed. Emma was trying to be brave, but it was dark with just her little flashlight and she was kind of scared Helena would jump out at any minute. She was glad she wasn't alone. Even though LC was just a baby, he gave her a reason to be brave. Emma was pretty sure Lexi had made it to the tunnels as planned by now since her path led her away from the fire whereas Emma's had led straight through it.

xxxxx

“Davy boy, this is one for your baby book. Your very first mission and Morgan family adventure. We'll see if we can't yank a lock of Cruella's hair for a souvenir.” Lexi whispered and Davy gurgled happily as she ducked down into the tunnels. She didn't want to risk tripping by looking back, but she could sense the evil witch was still behind her. The tunnels were super dark and Lexi was glad her mini flashlight was so bright. Jake lagged behind and kept aiming for Helena's head with the pellets in his slingshot, but he was finding a moving target much harder to hit in the darkened tunnels even with the flashlight clipped to his ball cap.

Lexi didn't know for sure, but she had a gut feeling Helena had started that fire. If that was the case, Lexi knew leading Helena anywhere near the playhouse was too big of a risk to the other kids. So much for the second bait & switch. She and Davy would just have to outmaneuver the crazy prune together. She felt better knowing Jake was good backup.

xxxxx

“Oh, thank God!” Alexis shouted in relief as Lucky approached carrying Molly with Sam and the others at his side.

“Molly? Oh my God! What happened?” Alexis was in near hysterics at seeing the blood all over Molly's hands and pajamas.

“Mom, Mom! It's not her blood.” Sam held her mom's arm to get her attention.

“What? Who's...” Alexis began.

“It's Ric's.” Sam admitted leaving Alexis with a hundred new questions Sam didn't have time, or probably the answer for.

“Have you seen Jason and Nik? Have they come out with any of the kids?” Sam asked before Alexis could speak again.

“No.” Alexis' eyes softened and her heart tore open at the desperation in Sam's eyes. “You're the first. What do you mean it's Ric's blood? He's here?” Alexis didn't understand. Her ex-husband hadn't been in Port Charles since he was run out of town years ago.

“Yes, I don't know much mom, but... he's dead. Cam said Helena stabbed him in front of Molly.” Sam explained as gently as she could. She knew both of their thoughts were now traveling back to the night Kristina witnessed Sam shoot Diego Alcazar to death.

“Oh God.” Alexis held her trembling hand over her mouth as Lucky made his way through the crowd to the launch.

“Alexis, she's in shock. We need to get her to the hospital right away.” Emily informed.

Alexis just nodded her head unable to speak or process what was happening.

“Sam! Did you find Morgan? What about Davy and the twins?” Sam turned to see Carly's tear-stricken face as she ran a calming hand over her swollen belly.

Sam met her friend's eyes and felt her own tears well up. Emotion choked her and all she could do was swiftly shake her head no. This wasn't happening. She wasn't going to sit outside while her family burned to death in that fire, or Helena hurt them.

“Cam!” Elizabeth hugged her son. “Thank God you're safe, but where's Jake? Where's your brother?”

Sam was about to ask Sonny to borrow the gun she knew he'd be carrying when Elizabeth's words caught her attention. Sam would never consider Elizabeth a friend, but the woman had raised two fine sons with a big help from Lucky and they'd somehow managed to be civil for the children's sake since their kids were such good friends. Sam had to admit it was a satisfying sensation that Jason still wanted nothing to do with Elizabeth after nearly seven years. 

Lucky and Elizabeth had been divorced and raising their sons together for five years, but Emily had recently shared with Sam she thought she saw perhaps a tiny glimmer of the love between the two that they used to share. So, for the sake of her friendship to Emily and in the spirit of goodwill she'd approved Elizabeth on tonight's guest list. Lucky had already been invited and Emily had been set on playing matchmaker. 

It seemed like ions ago Sam had been contemplating such trivial things as Lucky and Elizabeth's possible reconciliation. Now, she contemplated her family's possible survival. She waited for her kid's friend to speak up. Anything more Cameron had to share might help her locate the children.

“Jake is Lexi's backup and Danny was Emma's backup. They're supposed to be on the goose chase now, but Helena stabbed Ric when he tried to stop her from starting the fire. Helena told Molly she was going to slit her throat like she did her grandmother. That's when I came out of hiding and used my lotus kick to knock the knife out of her hand. Molly was crying and I tried to help her and that's when Helena locked us in the room so we couldn't escape.” As Cam recounted the story Sam could see the shivers rack his young body. 

His adrenaline was wearing off and reality of what had happened was slowly sinking in. He was probably going into shock like Molly. God, Molly. Cam had saved Molly's life. Helena would surely have used that knife on her and it sent shivers through her own body to know her little girl and sons were still in there with her.

Robin couldn't help cut in at the mention of her daughter. “Cam, what do you mean Danny was Emma's backup and backup for what? What was Emma doing? Where was she going?”

Patrick stood behind his wife holding her shoulders as they waited with baited breath for word on their daughter.

“Molly found out Ric and Helena were working together. Helena wanted LC and Ric wanted Molly.” Cam began.

“LC?” Sam said.

“Littlest Cassadine, um, little Edward. Lexi came up with his nickname and it stuck.” Cam shrugged.

Sam tried not to cry over how cute it was that her daughter came up with that nickname for her little cousin. Would that be the last cute thing Sam ever heard of her daughter doing? Her last words to her children tonight had been that she loved them, but was disappointed in their behavior during the party. Sam, Jason and Carly had grilled the kids, but they'd finally confessed to what seemed a believable admission. 

They borrowed Spinelli's video games without his knowledge, the ones with ratings they weren't allowed to play and Jason had instructed Danny to hand over every single game to Viola as soon as he made it back upstairs. How had she not seen through their scam? She was a professional con-artist, but she didn't have time to think about that right now. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall, smiled and gave Cam an encouraging nod to continue.

“Lexi came up with a plan to confuse Helena. Lexi and Emma dressed up alike and put Davy and LC in baby carriers and took off in different directions. Helena would only be able to follow one. The plan was for them to lose Helena and then drop off the babies safely at the playhouse while Spencer and Paige watched them and Morgan called for help, but we didn't count on Helena starting the fire. I heard Morgan and Danny yelling through the door. Morgan told me Emma's exit was cutoff by the fire and he had to pull Danny out. He told me his uncle Jason was on the way to get us and Emma had turned back to find another way out.” Cam was still shaking and Lucky wrapped his suit jacket around him and pulled him close.

Sam's eyes fell on Molly in the distance. She was sitting near the launch waiting for it to return from dropping off a boat full of guests. Alexis and Kristina sat in silent support on either side of Molly and Sam couldn't stop her tears for her sister, her children, Jason and the rest of those inside.

“Cam, did Morgan say what route he was going to take to get out?” Sam hoped for some clue to the whereabouts of at least one of her children.

Cam furrowed his brow in recollection. “No, but his original exit strategy was the same as mine, the stairwell at the end of the East wing closest to the room where Molly and I were trapped and he probably couldn't have gone any other way because of the fire.”

Sam breathed deep. It was a starting point. “Thank you, Cam, that's very helpful."

“Sonny can I talk to you for a second.” Sam motioned for them to move out of Molly's line of sight.

“I need to borrow your gun. Helena is in there hunting down children and three of them are mine.” Sam whispered.

Sonny saw the look in Sam's eye. “I'm going with you. It's my family too.”

“Wait for me!” Lucky stood and the three headed toward the blazing flames as Spoon Island's Volunteer fire fighters exited the front entrance with two bodies on stretchers. Two water trucks were set up as close as they could get on the far side of the wing where the fire burned most intense.

“Did you find any children?” Sam said.

“No ma'am. Just one deceased and one unconscious male.” The fire fighter responded.

Sam swallowed her fear and snatched back the cover on the body before the firefighter could stop her. It was Ric. Her babies were still in there and they wasted time bringing out a dead body. He deserved to go up in flames and rot in hell. Even if he had tried to stop the fire, he teamed up with a psychotic murderer to kidnap her little sister and her nephew. Sam dropped the cover and raced to the other stretcher. “Jason?”

No, it was a man she didn't recognize. Maybe he was a guest, but she was fairly certain she knew everyone on the guest list tonight. “Where did you find him?”

“Upstairs in the wing where the fire started.” Another firefighter replied.

“He could be one of the kidnappers and responsible for this fire. He'll need to be detained.” Lucky waived his badge and instructed them to find officer Cooper Barrett at the launch before allowing him to leave the island.

“Noooo! Get OFF me. Let me GO! I have to get to Emma!” Danny kicked and screamed at his cousin.

“Stop it, Danny. It's too late. The fire is too big.” Morgan struggled to keep hold of his younger cousin as he dragged him toward the front of Wyndemere, but the kid was stronger than he looked. They'd gone to the playhouse, but it had taken them longer since he had to fight Danny every step of the way and by the time they got there, it was empty. Morgan figured people would be at the launch since there was a fire and he fought to pull Danny along the entire way.

“Morgan! Danny!” Sonny and Sam each called their son's names as they first heard their raised voices then looked to see them fighting.

Sonny and Sam reached them at the same time and pulled the boys apart. Sonny hugged his boy close.

Sam wrapped her arms around her son and in that moment wasn't sure she could ever let go again. “Danny, oh God. I was so worried you were trapped in there.”

Danny pulled back from his mother, but she wouldn't let him out of her embrace completely. His fight still raged inside him. “I'm not, but Emma and LC are still in there. We have to go get them!”

Sam looked at her little boy. His eyes were blue daggers of determination that pierced through her as sharply as his father's ever had. His jaw was set and his body shook with anger. She was sure if she let go of him, he'd run right back in to that fire. “Your dad and uncle Nik are in there looking for Emma, little Edward, Lexi, Davy and Jake. They'll find them, but I need you to come with me. I need you to go over what happened and maybe we can help figure out where they went.”

Sam wasn't sure Danny would buy her story. True, she did want to hear what he had to say, but she really just needed to get him far away from this fire and then she needed to get back in there and find the rest of her family. Sam noticed something happened when she mentioned the other kids and her father to Danny. He was shaking, but not in anger anymore. It reminded her of the uncontrolled tremors Cameron exhibited a few minutes ago. She pulled Danny to her tightly. “It's okay, honey. Dad's gonna find them. They're all going to be okay.”

Her hand soothed over his back and all the fight seemed to leave his body. He crumpled into her arms. Sam gathered him up and stood holding him as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

She felt his hot tears on her skin and heaving sobs against her chest. She looked over at Sonny and Lucky and registered the sympathy there as they all headed back toward the launch.

“Morgan? Morgan!” Carly grabbed her boy. 

She'd never been so relieved to see her youngest son in all her life. She just couldn't help the feeling she was going to lose another son tonight like she'd lost Michael two years ago. She knew she had to stay calm for little Courtney Adela who was due next month, but it was only with Michael and Sonny standing next to her tonight that she'd been able to do it. Carly hugged her boy and kissed him all over his cheeks with at least thirty witnesses, but she didn't care and neither did he it seemed. Morgan didn't shrug away or say a word. He just hugged his mom tight and didn't want to let go.

“It's all my fault.” Danny sobbed into Sam's shoulder and Sam wasn't sure she'd heard him.

“What baby?” Sam pulled her head back and smoothed her hand against his back. He really was too big for her to hold on her waist like that anymore, but she'd be damned if she let him go right now.

Danny lifted his face, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“It's all my fault.” He whispered painfully.

“No, Danny. This isn't your fault. Why would you think that?” Sam continued to rub his back.

“It was my smoke bombs that started the fire. They're really hard to ignite, but it must have been my smoke bombs and now Lexi and Davy and Emma and Jake are trapped in my fire.” Danny struggled to talk through his sobs.

“No! It wasn't you that started that fire. It was Helena. She started it on purpose to hide the fact that she was taking LC.” Sam found the nickname her daughter gave her nephew rolled off her tongue.

Danny studied his mother carefully for the truth and his blue eyes warmed upon finding it. Sam realized she'd walked them aimlessly into the center of the crowd. She took a good look around for the first time and found herself surrounded by most of her family and closest friends. Maxie smiled a sad smile through her tears and Sam was thankful her friend had her husband Coop, Georgie and Spinelli hovering nearby. 

Port Charles didn't have a very good record for trouble-free deliveries and this pregnancy had put a strain on Maxie's heart. Sam didn't want anything happening to her dear friend or the baby girl she was so excited to bring into the world, a new little Barbara Jean. Sam could see the boat on its return to the launch. It would dock in another fifteen minutes and Molly, Carly, Maxie and the rest of the children would get the care they needed.

“Danny, I'm sorry we couldn't get to Emma and LC, but I'm not sorry I got us out of there. You were about to walk right through that fire to get to Emma and you would've been burned. You couldn't have made it through to her. Neither of us could.” Morgan swallowed his pain down. He'd wanted to get to them so bad, but the fire was too thick. He could barely see Emma on the other side.

“You're wrong! I could have made it. I know I could. It was my choice. You took my choice!” Danny's muscles flexed in anger again. 

His legs went rigid forcing him to slide down his mother's side, but Sam knelt down and kept an arm around him. “Daniel Alan Morgan, listen to me!” Sam pulled his chin to make him look at her.

She fought all of the overwhelming emotions that surged within her at seeing her son remind her so much of his father and yet his words... She knew that pain. Sam knew the anger of having your choice taken from you, but this was her 6 going on 7 year old son and Morgan had done the right thing. “I know you care about Emma and LC. He's family and she's your very good friend, but I think Morgan is right. I think you were so upset you didn't even realize how bad that fire was. You saw your friend and your family in danger and you had blinders on. Morgan did the right thing.” Sam held his gaze, but could tell not a word she said had changed his stubborn mind.

“It's not true!” Danny yanked away from his mother. “And I'm going to find her!”

Danny darted through the crowd escaping the many arms that shot out to try and stop him. Robin was in tears over seeing how hard the little boy was fighting to save her little girl. She prayed her daughter and all the other children made it out alive and unharmed. Patrick was at a loss for words. That brave boy was rushing back into that fiery hell while he stood there. He kissed his wife and took off after Danny right behind Sam.

They didn't get far when Danny came to an abrupt halt only a dozen feet from the rest of the crowd. Sam and Patrick followed his line of sight and struggled to make out a little form approaching them, dark hair pulled up in folded pigtails and dressed all in black. It was a little girl and she was carrying something. Sam's heart pounded. Lexi. Lexi and Davy. 

She broke into a full on sprint along with Patrick, but her legs and pounding heart faltered the closer she got and realized it wasn't Lexi. It was Emma. Still, maybe... maybe she had Davy. Sam forced her frozen legs to push forward as Danny and Patrick ran the last few steps ahead to greet Emma. Sam knew better than to believe Emma had Davy. Lexi would want Davy with her.

Patrick took one look at his little girl and would have squeezed the stuffing out of her, but she had a baby strapped to her chest in a black baby bjorn. He hugged her careful not to squish the baby and kissed her cheeks.

“Emma, sweetie, is this Davy?” Patrick asked knowing Sam was behind him and would want to know.

Emma shook her head no and Sam tried not to fall apart in front of Danny or Emma. Patrick knew Emma must be tired of carrying the baby. He wasn't sure how she'd managed to make it that far with him. He was four months old and had to weigh at least 12 pounds, but Patrick didn't know Lexi and Emma had trained with sacks of flour Spencer acquired from cook's pantry.

He tried to lift the carrier off of Emma, but she swung away and cried out. “No!”

After the fire broke out, Emma promised herself she wouldn't let LC go until he could go back into his mommy's arms. It's all she wanted was to be in her mommy's arms and she knew it's what LC wanted too.

Patrick pursed his lips and wiped at his moist eyes. He nodded his head seeing how important it was to his daughter and not wanting to upset her any further. Danny stepped up to Emma's side. “I'm sorry Morgan stopped me from getting to you.”

“Don't be dumb. That fire was way too big.” Emma shook her head at the silly boy who thought it was his job to save her.

“But I was your backup.” Danny argued as he turned to walk with her.

Sam and Patrick fell in behind them still hardly believing the scene playing out before them.

“You knocked out Helena's goon with your slingshot before he could snatch me up. You're real good backup, but you're not Superman. You can't walk through fire.” Danny opened his mouth to argue, Sam was sure, but before he could speak Emma shoved Danny in his arm causing his step to falter and for the first time Sam didn't tense up at all when she noticed the affectionate little smirk smile Danny gave the petite brunette.

Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake was probably the only one in the world right now that could make her son smile rather than turn around and run back in there for his family and, for that, she loved that little girl to pieces, but Sam's heart melted at what she heard next.

“I could walk through fire for you.” Danny's simple heartfelt statement brought tears to Sam's eyes. It was exactly something Jason would have said to her and she knew without a doubt her son's friendship with that little girl would last a lifetime.

Patrick looked at Sam and wasn't sure if he should be touched or scared to death, but he figured they'd all had enough fear for the night and he just allowed the sweet innocence of the moment to be okay. He called out for Emily and she made her way from helping Monica examine Molly, Cameron, Spencer, Paige and Morgan.

The crowd cleared a path as Emma and Danny made their way to Emily. Emma smiled wide as Emily fell to her knees in front of the little girl and peeked in the carrier to find her baby boy safe and sound. “Oh, Emma. Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Emily kissed the little girl on her cheek and carefully removed the carrier from Emma's shoulders. It had been reinforced with some really strong Velcro to fit her tiny frame.

Robin couldn't wait another second. She swooped her daughter up in her arms and hugged her close as Patrick pulled them both in his arms and laid a kiss on his daughter's head.

Sam's smile was bittersweet as she watched mother and child reunited. She couldn't help wish it was her daughter and baby boy that were there now. Emily held her baby close and kissed his sweet face. She checked him over quickly, but there were no signs of any harm. Emma had kept him safe from the fire and safe from Helena.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked when she noticed Emily checking him over.

“Perfect!” She beamed. “Emma, you kept him perfectly safe. Thank you so much.”

Emma was happily perched on her mother's hip now and simply nodded.

“How did you get out anyway?” Danny looked up at Emma.

“I remembered Spencer's map showed a secret passageway in the game room upstairs that leads downstairs to...” she looked around at the crowd of ears listening in and finished in a whisper. “You know where.”

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, but not Danny. He just gave her a thoughtful nod.

Morgan stepped over cautiously to Emma and Sam noticed Danny tense up. Emma must have noticed too, because she pushed down from her mother's hold and sidled up right between the two boys.

“I'm sorry we left you behind.” Morgan's face was full of sorrow.

“I'm not. I told you to go. I knew another way out and Danny knows it was the right thing to do now. Don't you, Danny?” Emma asked him expectantly.

“I guess.” Danny mumbled with a shrug as he looked down and away.

“And Danny wants to thank you for saving his life. Don't you, Danny?” Emma prodded relentlessly in a manner Sam was sure would only work on her son with Emma.

Danny looked at Emma with a stubborn blue glare Sam knew all too well and Robin couldn't get over how much her little girl reminded her of her mother in that moment, dressed in black pants and a black long sleeved top and throwing a glare every bit as hard at Danny as he threw at her. Finally, Danny was the first to break and Robin had to fight the proud smile that threatened her lips. “Yeah, thanks Morgan.”

“Shake?” Morgan extended his hand.

Danny cocked his head and stared at Morgan's hand for a long minute. Just like his father, Carly and Sonny thought as a fond smile found their faces. Morgan was beginning to think Danny wouldn't shake when suddenly he felt him clutch his hand and give it a thorough squeeze and up and down.

“Alright,” Sonny patted Danny on the shoulder. “Good man. You make your dad proud.”

At the mention of his father, Danny's hardened face faltered and Sam couldn't stop herself from moving over and pulling him into another hug. She stared in his true blue eyes, kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around her son. 

Morgan noticed too and was reminded that although his immediate family was safe outside, his cousin might lose his dad, brother and twin sister. He tried to think of how he could help.

“I wish I'd thought to grab my laptop. I could talk to Lexi over comms and find out where she is.” Morgan spoke aloud.

His words offered Sam her first real ray of hope. “Lexi's on comms?”

“Yea, I had my laptop set up to see the cameras we put up to catch Helena and then I sent Emma and Lexi their signal over comms when it was time to grab the babies.” Morgan explained.

“Spinelli?” Sam looked over across the grouping as she stood with her arm around Danny's shoulder, but Spin had already heard every word.

“On it!” Spin assured as he pulled his laptop from his black shoulder bag.

“You can pick them up with just your laptop?” Patrick didn't know a whole lot about it, but he thought it would take a shortwave radio to pick up the signals.

“Just my laptop? Just? If the circumstance we find ourselves in tonight were not so dire, I would surely laugh at the suggestion. Just my laptop... The Jackal has custom-fitted this laptop with an internal shortwave receiver with professional demodulators able to...” Spinelli began to explain as if it made anything any clearer then looked at a bunch of lost faces. 

“Yes, it can.” He summed up and everyone nodded.

“What frequency?” Spin asked of Morgan as he brought up his software.

Morgan gave him the proper hertz.

“A little fine tuning...” Spin tapped away some more. “Bingo!”

“You found her?” Sam peered over Spinelli's shoulder at his screen.

“I found one very strong signal and one weaker signal that must be Lexi's.” Spin confirmed.

“Emma, do you still have your earpiece?” Sam knew she'd be able to communicate directly to Lexi with Emma's comms.

“Yea, but I don't think Lexi can hear anymore. I tried, but she hasn't talked back since a little after the fire started.” Sam refused to believe that was for any other reason than an equipment malfunction as the rest of the adult faces fell.

“The castle walls are thick. Maybe it's just interference.” Robin offered hopefully and Sam gave her an appreciative nod as she swallowed hard.

“She's probably in the tunnels by now.” Emma added as she pulled out her earpiece and began to pull off the transmitter necklace, microphone and cell phone from under her clothes and hand it all to Sam. 

“Lexi was headed to the tunnels?” Sam didn't like the sound of that at all. It was dark and slippery and dangerous down there and Helena probably knew those tunnels better than anyone.

“My path took me all around outside, but Lexi's took her through the tunnels.” Emma shared.

Emma saw Danny's mom get scared and she didn't think she'd ever seen Mrs. Morgan scared before. “Don't worry. We ran drills and Lexi and I memorized Spencer's map. Lexi could find her way down there with her eyes closed.”

Sam smiled at the little girl who should be exhausted and scared to death after everything she'd been through and instead Emma was giving her a pep talk.

“That's good to know, Emma. Thank you.” She did her best to smile at the little girl's words of comfort.

xxxxx

Jason and Nik came up empty with their search. They'd looked over every inch of the upstairs and attic that wasn't filled with flames and were now making their way downstairs through a back passageway that led from the sitting room off of the master suite to the kitchen below. The fire fighters had managed to keep the fire from spreading past the East wing, but could do nothing of all the smoke that filled the halls.

Jason pulled his cell from his pocket. “Maybe Sonny knows if any of the children have been found.” 

Nik nodded as he made his way to the pantry for the emergency flashlights and lighters to light the tunnel lanterns. Helena would have used them to escape. It was the only place left he could think the kids might be. He tried not to allow his guilt to consume him. If he'd killed the evil bitch years ago his family would be safe now.

The signal was weak so Jason walked toward the window as Sonny answered. “Jason? Thank God, man. Have you found Lexi, Davy and Jake?”

“No. We've searched the entire upper two levels and found nothing. We're headed into the tunnels. Nik thinks Helena would have tried to escape that way.” Jason ran his hand over his face trying to steady his nerves.

“Is that Jason?” Sam snatched the phone from Sonny before he could answer.

“Jason? Oh, thank God. Are you okay?” Jason was equally relieved to hear Sam's voice.

“We're fine. Nik and I are in the kitchen. We're headed into the tunnels.” 

“Danny is safe, Jason. All the children are out except Lexi, Davy and Jake.” Jason was torn between relief and disbelief.

“You're sure? All of them? Do they know where Lexi, Jake and Davy might be?” Jason asked, but his signal was fading out again.

“Yes, all. Lexi has Davy... tunnels... Helena...” was all Jason could make out before the call was dropped and Jason cursed. He tried calling back, but it wouldn't go through.

“What is it? Did they find the kids?” Nik hoped against hope the children were safe outside with their mothers.

“Lost signal, but Sam said all the kids are accounted for except Lexi, Davy and Jake.” 

Jason couldn't begrudge Nik the relief that washed over him, but he couldn't help the envy and anger that surfaced in himself either. He knew it wouldn't help to blow up at Nik right now, but Nik's kids were safe and it looked like Jason's were the one that might have to pay the price for Nik's inability to handle his psychotic grandmother years ago.

Jason Morgan was never one to let his emotions show, but until seconds ago Nik had been living in the same hell Jason and Sam were still in. “We won't stop until we find all three and bring them out safely too.”

Jason swallowed hard and issued a simple nod as Nik lead the way to the wine cellar which held the nearest entrance to the myriad of tunnels running below Wyndemere.

xxxxx

“Jason? Jason? Dammit!” Sam wanted to chuck Sonny's cell like a Molotov cocktail. She'd lost his call. She tried to call back, but it wouldn't go through.

“What did he say?” Emily hoped her brother and her husband would find the children before Helena.

“No sign of them yet, but they're headed into the tunnels now.” Sam handed the phone back to Sonny and stepped over to Spinelli.

“Jason said Nik thinks Helena would try to use the tunnels to escape.” Sonny informed as he tucked his phone into his suit.

“That definitely sounds like something Helena would do.” Emily agreed as she held little Edward closer.

Sam wired herself with Emma's comms as she and Spinelli tried to get through to Lexi. Spin recognized the phone numbers as he dialed. “These are the old comms I replaced a few months ago.”

“Morgan, how did you get these?” Sam found the boy standing with his mom's arm still around him.

Morgan was silent. He didn't want to get Danny in trouble.

“Answer your aunt. Where did you get them?” Carly ordered, but not as harshly as she might have if he hadn't almost died in a fire.

Danny spoke up instead. “From me. I'm sorry, uncle Spin.”

“I thought your intentions strictly educational... to, to attempt to learn more of the inner workings of micro technology through reverse engineering.” Spinelli was shocked to learn he'd been duped by the most loyal one. “Otherwise...”

“I know. I'm really sorry, but we needed it to help Spencer.” Danny's face was flush with shame. He'd never deceived his uncle Spinelli before. He'd never lied to anyone before this plan, except when it was to cover for Lexi. He'd do anything for his sister, but it was only fair. Lexi would do anything for him.

“We'll talk about this later.” The look Sam gave her son told him he wasn't going to enjoy later, but he would take any punishment if it meant somehow Lexi could talk to them now and tell them she and Davy and Jake were okay.

“Wait, I'm getting something.” Spin turned up the volume on his laptop as loud as it would go and Sam felt everyone huddle in closer. Even Alexis and Kristina had stepped over to them now. The boat was still a few minutes from docking. Alexis held Molly. She was still silent, but at least the blood was gone. She'd been wearing clothes under her pajamas and Kristina managed to use some water from the lake to wash Molly's hands clean of the blood.

“Don't worry Davy. Just a few more twists and turns and we'll have that old fruit cake out of breath in no time. We need to wear her out so she's an easier target for Jake. At least we can tell he's still back there. Helena curses every time he hits her with a pellet. I just wish he'd hurry and knock her out.” Sam was filled with relief, pride and overwhelming love and fear at hearing her little girl speak those words so gently to her son.

“At least we know they aren't trapped in the fire.” It was Lucky that spoke this time. He'd just finished giving report to Mac who'd arrived by harbor patrol speedboat with several other officers.

Sam had to admit it was good to know, but her children were far from safe. “Lexi, can you hear me?”

Sam tried several times with no more luck than Emma. “What's wrong with these things? Why isn't it working?”

“Well, that is why I replaced them. One of the earpieces kept running through batteries far quicker than it should.” Spinelli explained.

Sam threw her hands up and tried not to curse in front of her son. Guilt and worry clouded his face. She let out a deep sigh then lovingly ran her fingers through Danny's hair. “Your dad and uncle Nik are on their way. They're all going to be okay.”

He gave her a brave smile and Sam wished she were in those tunnels right now so she could choke the life out of Helena Cassadine for putting her family through this hell.

“Uh-oh.” That one utterance from her daughter nearly stopped Sam's heart.

Everyone was silent hoping to hear what was wrong.

“What? Lexi, what is it baby?” Sam asked her daughter even though she knew she couldn't hear her and then she heard a voice that sent chills to her bones. 

“Foolish girl, did you really think you were in control? No one knows these tunnels as well as me.” Helena's eyes lit up with an evil glow.

Lexi could kick herself for falling into Helena's trap. In the dark and with the added stress of the situation Lexi missed the turn that left her with only one way out now and that was back past Helena. They were near the entrance to the caves and, as Helena advanced, Lexi had no choice but to continue further toward the sound of water.

“I'm not surprised you know these tunnels so good. You're a crazy old bat!” Lexi shouted at the hateful woman.

Her words garnered a few smiles from the group and Kristina chuckled softly. Lexi was never afraid to tell someone exactly what she thought, just like her. Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth, Spencer and Alexis weren't smiling and neither was Sam. They knew all too well how lethal Helena could be. Sam prayed. Careful, baby. Don't provoke her.

“Such insolence! Your mother and father would be well served to teach you to respect your elders, before someone teaches you the hard way.” Helena approached cautiously slowly forcing the girl where she wanted her.

“If you touch my granddaughter, I swear I'll kill you myself!” Alexis rested her mouth against Molly's shoulder and held her tight. 

Helena was the cause for the state Molly was in and now she was threatening her grandchildren. Sam turned to her mother directly behind her and gave her a small smile and rubbed her hand over her sister's back. Sweet Molly. She just had to be alright. Everyone just had to be alright, but Sam knew life didn't always work out that way. It had been a long time since she'd lost someone so close to her, but she would never forget what that loss felt like and she prayed to never feel it again. She couldn't lose another daughter.

“Respect isn't given. It's earned.” Lexi retorted smartly.

“And do you respect your thieving con-artist of a mother and father who's nothing more than a paid murderer?” Helena was actually curious to see how much the sharp-tongued girl knew of her parents.

Sam held her breath for Lexi's reply. Sam and Jason never lied to their children about her past and what Jason did for a living, but they never shared very much with them about it either. They were still too young. What would her babies think of her and their father by the time Helena was finished? Sam felt her son's small hand slip into hers as he stepped by her side with a look of sheer devotion.

“My brother and I accept and respect the people that love and protect us. They're not perfect, but they aren't evil kid killer baby snatchers like you!” Lexi and Danny knew parts of their mom's past from overheard conversations. They also knew their dad worked for their uncle Sonny and his job was to protect their family and business from bad guys like the man who shot Michael. Lexi and Danny didn't know for sure, but had a feeling it was their dad's job to make that man and any like him disappear... for good.

Helena narrowed her eyes. “And where are your 'protective' parents now when you need them?”

“It isn't very smart to threaten me, especially since you think my dad is a killer.” Lexi didn't like the look in the woman's eyes.

“I have no intention of harming you. Hand over my grandchild and you're free to leave.” Helena smiled, but it did nothing to convince Lexi of her sincerity.

“It worked. She thinks Lexi has LC.” Danny whispered as he stared glued to Spinelli's laptop.

Sam spoke aloud again. “Go with it Lexi. You'll be safer if she thinks you have little Edward.”

Sam felt a comforting hand on the back of her shoulder and turned to see Emily give her a worried smile. Sam looked down at her sweet little nephew tucked snugly in his mother's arms and ached to hold her son that same way.

Lexi didn't trust Helena not to hurt her. She figured Helena might not hurt her if she believed she really had LC so she didn't correct her. She caught a glimpse of movement behind Helena. Jake was hiding behind some rocks in the cave they were now in and he was motioning for her to get Helena to move forward for a better shot. Lexi felt herself back up against the cold wall of the cave. She glanced quickly to look for more room to maneuver, not letting her eyes off of Helena any longer than necessary.

It was when Lexi turned that she saw the boat moored near a small dock in the water of the caves. It was a speedboat. A plan began to formulate. Lexi was Sam McCall's daughter. She'd been driving boats since before she could see over the wheel without her mom holding her up. That boat didn't look much different than their speedboat. If Jake couldn't take Helena out, then maybe she could trick her and get away on the boat. She didn't want to leave Jake and she wouldn't if she could help it, but she couldn't let Helena get her hands on Davy either. At least Jake was behind Helena and could escape back into the tunnels. He'd studied the map and explored them almost as often as Lexi. Plus, he had a weapon. It was a last option, but one she might have to use.

“Is that your boat?” Lexi asked.

“Yes, I'll be leaving on it with my grandson as soon as you hand him over and you can go back to your parents.” Helena eyed the girl for any signs of treachery.

Lexi did her best to look scared and vulnerable which she hated to admit wasn't all that hard. She was scared and this crazy lady was dangerous. “You promise you won't hurt me?”

“Oh God. No, baby, don't trust her. Stay away from her as long as you can. Daddy's on the way.” Sam pressed her hands to her cheeks and prayed.

A wicked smile crept onto Helena's face. “Why of course, dear child. I simply wish to spend some quality time with my grandson.”

Lexi paused for effect then nodded apprehensively. Ursula the sea witch wasn't moving and Jake didn't have a shot. She saw him trying to move in a little closer and her heart clenched in fear. Not too close, Jake. She's ancient, but she's deadly. Her eyes warned her best friend.

Jake nodded as if he understood, but still moved a little too close for Lexi's comfort. Lexi couldn't see any other way out. Jake still didn't have a shot and if he got much closer Helena might turn and capture him. She had to get away on the boat before Jake got any closer to Helena while he still had a chance to run away.

“I'll make a deal with you. I'll put the baby on the boat and you'll wait there for me until I can get by you.” Lexi held her gaze refusing to admit guilt or defeat.

The girl was either telling the truth, or had the best poker face Helena had ever seen on a child that young. “We have a deal.”

“She's got a plan!” Danny proclaimed.

“Her only exit is locked off by Helena. How could she have another plan?” Spencer could picture exactly where they were in the caves right now.

“I don't know, but I know my sister and there's no way she's trusting that old bat.” Danny insisted.

Sam considered her son's words. Danny was right. Lexi wouldn't trust Helena. Not after all they'd done to trick her, but what was she thinking? Think. Think Sam. What is Lexi thinking? Suddenly it hit her. “The boat. Lexi's going to try and get away on the boat!”

The shocked sighs and responses barely registered as Sam ran her hands through her hair and wished for the hundredth time she was there to help her daughter.

Sam searched the crowd around her. “Lucky, I need a boat. I need to get to Lexi!”

Lucky nodded. “Come on, I'll alert harbor patrol.”

The next several minutes would happen far too fast for Sam to remember clearly later. It began with Davy's cry. That was what rooted Sam to the spot she stood. She stared helplessly at Spinelli's computer even though there was nothing to see. It was only an audio feed, but she couldn't look away. Davy hadn't cried once until now.

“I'm sorry, Davy.” Lexi began to whisper. “It has to look like I'm really leaving you, but don't worry. If anybody tries to take you it'll be over my dead body and Jake isn't going to let that happen. I wish Helena wasn't between him and the boat, but he knows the tunnels and he's moving too close to try and get a clear shot. If we don't go now, it'll be too late for him to run away. I have to keep you safe and Jake would be the first to tell me that. I'll come back for him after I get you some place safe.” Lexi was in the boat now and had taken Davy out of the carrier still strapped to her chest and placed him on the floor of the boat in his blanket when he started to cry.

“What's taking so long?” Helena was losing her patience.

“I'm just saying goodbye!” Lexi snapped harshly, but Sam could hear the tears in her voice as it cracked and Sam ached to comfort her daughter.

Lexi met Jake's eyes as she said the word "goodbye"' and Jake knew what he had to do. He needed to distract Helena long enough for Lexi to get away. “Hey Cruella, why don't you pick on someone who isn't afraid to fight back?”

And with that he fired a pellet that nearly missed her temple. Helena turned to take care of the little miscreant once and for all. “I do believe it's past your bedtime. Time for you to say goodnight.”

Jake pulled a balloon from his bag and slung it at the mad woman. “Goodnight!”

The balloon burst against her chest and face splattering the most foul odor Helena Cassadine ever smelled in all her years which by Jake's estimation was at least 592. She wiped the slimy residue of rotted eggs and decaying seafood from her mouth and chin, enraged with the boy's impudence.

Helena held the stun gun up in her hand intending to teach that child some manners. Lexi checked to make sure the keys were in the ignition then quickly loosed the lines from the horns of the dock cleat on the boat, but Davy cried louder drawing Helena's attention.

“Lexi, watch out!” Jake shouted. Helena realized she was being tricked and was now racing toward the boat.

She was faster than she looked. Lexi made it back to the wheel and attempted to start the boat when she felt the thump on the floorboard as Helena jumped aboard. Lexi turned to see the woman reaching for her baby brother and saw red.

“Stay away from my brother!” She screamed.

“This, this isn't my grandson. What have you done with him?” Helena demanded icily.

“He's somewhere safe where you'll never touch him!” Lexi spat.

“Your mother and grandmother should have warned you what happens to those foolish enough to meddle in my affairs.” Helena gritted through clenched teeth.

“Lexi! Nooo!” Jake yelled! He fired another shot and it was a direct hit.

The pellet struck Helena in the temple causing her to fall overboard into the water, but not before shocking Lexi with her stun gun and pulling her in with her. Jake raced down the short dock and jumped in after his friend.

Sam heard Jake cry out, Lexi scream and then what sounded like a splash before the signal was dead. Her babies. Her babies were in the water. What had Helena done? Lexi was a great swimmer, but with Davy... Oh God. Oh God this can't be happening! Sam lost it.

“Lexiiiii!” Sam's anguished wail cut through the wicked night and Sonny caught her just as her knees gave out. Her small form fell limp as he tried to support her fall to her knees.

“Lexi, my babies.” Sonny held her as she sobbed, his heart breaking at the most sorrowful sound ever heard, the cry of a mother who's just lost her child.

Something pulled her from the fog, a voice. No, a cry. Her sister, Sam, was hurting. She was hurting so much and she needed to make it okay. She needed to help her sister. Molly lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and pushed herself down to stand. She saw her big sister on her knees on the ground in front of her and her cries were breaking her heart. “Sam. Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Molly placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

“Molly?” Sam looked up through her blurred vision to see her sweet Molly girl's sad brown eyes full of tears.

“Molly!” Sam pulled her baby sister into a tight hug and cried. She was so thankful for her sister's improvement, but dying inside not knowing what happened to her baby and little girl.

The water was dark and a little cold, but at least it wasn't freezing. Jake held his breath as long as he could and squinted to find his friend. He couldn't see her. He surfaced once more for air and dove down deeper. It was hard to tell which way was up or down in the murky water. He was almost out of breath, but he forced himself deeper. He had to find Lexi. He had to save his best friend. His arm brushed up against something and he was scared it was the crazy lady, but he had to check if it was Lexi. 

He reached out his hand and felt... a leg. It was a little leg. It was Lexi! He hadn't seen her since she was face down and wearing all black, but when he gave her leg a tug she turned and he could see her hand. He pulled himself to her arms and forced her face to turn to him. Her eyes were closed and bubbles were coming from her nose. He pulled with every ounce of breath left in him to bring them both to the surface.

It felt like forever. Was he swimming up or down? Jake began to panic and was about to switch directions just as they broke through to dry air. His arms and legs were weighted down by the heavy wet clothes. He was too weak to lift her to the boat, so he swam to the steep shore of the cave with one arm across Lexi's neck and under her arm to keep her head above water. It took all his strength to drag her ashore. He laid her flat and shook her gently.

“Lexi! Lexi, wake up! You have to wake up!” He cried.

Jake's training kicked in. He was the son of a nurse and the best cop on the force. He'd been as good as certified in CPR since he was 5 years old. ABC he recalled silently. 

A – Airway. Jake placed two fingers under the point of her jaw with one hand across her forehead and carefully lifted her head and tilted her chin back. He leaned his head over her nose and mouth, but felt no breath on his cheek. Lexi. Lexi, No! She isn't breathing. She isn't breathing. He tried his best to remember what to do next.

B – Breathing. Jake pinched her nostrils together, took a deep breath, sealed his lips firmly around her mouth and blew into her lungs making sure to see her chest rise. He removed his lips and let her chest fall... nothing. She didn't wake.

C – Circulation. He couldn't remember if he was doing this part right. Was he supposed to keep breathing for a full minute and then check her pulse, or was he supposed to check for a pulse right away? He slid two fingers to the side of her windpipe to feel for a pulse... nothing. Was he doing this right? He repositioned his fingers and felt for a pulse again... still nothing. Oh no. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! He breathed deep to calm himself and pulled hard to quickly yank the baby carrier off her chest. 

He placed his hand flat just above the point where her ribs met the breastbone like he'd practiced on the dummy and brought his other hand on top of it and locked his fingers together. With arms straight, he pressed down firmly and began chest compressions at a rate of about 100 per minute. Jake alternated 30 compressions with two breaths and prayed she woke up and help arrived soon.

Nik led Jason to the caves. His grandmother had escaped that way before and he knew she'd probably have a boat waiting. Neither had spoken much, both blaming themselves for not anticipating the night's danger. Nik had added extra security to the grounds as Emily neared her due date and still they hadn't been able to stop Helena. 

Jason kept close tabs on Ric's every single movement for five long years, but he'd let his guard down the last two. After Michael was shot, there was just so much fallout to deal with that Ric wasn't a priority any longer and now his children and Molly were paying for his failure to remember the true threat Ric Lansing posed to his family. They rounded the corner and Jason's chest tightened. He couldn't breathe. He'd never had a panic attack, but he thought this might be what one felt like now. His little girl was lifeless on the ground and Jake was performing CPR.

“Lexi! Jake, what happened?” Jason fell to his knees preparing to take over compressions when Lexi began to choke.

She expelled a small amount of water from her lungs and gasped for air and Jason felt his heart beat again. He grabbed his girl up in his arms and kissed her on her head.

“Daddy...” Lexi's voice was but a whisper yet it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard aside from her first cry the day she was born. His baby was safe in his arms. His baby. His other baby! Jason saw the wet empty baby carrier tossed on the ground with no sight of Helena or his four month old. “Jake, where's Davy?”

Jake sat on his knees with his arms fallen at his side, palms up. He was drenched and exhausted. Tears streamed silently down Jake's face as his chest heaved. His eyes were glued to his best friend.

“Jake! Where is Davy? Where is my son!” Jason tried to get through to him, but it was clear the events of the night had taken a severe tole on the boy.

“Boat.” Lexi whispered and lifted her arm weakly pointing toward the speedboat that was now drifting just out of the cave.

“Stay with them. I've got it.” Nik took off after it and dove head first from the dock.

Jason stood helplessly pacing as he watched his infant son drift further away, but Nik swam fast. He'd already closed half the distance. Jason cradled his daughter in his arms as he paced and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and thanked God she was alright. He stared back out at the boat rocked gently by the waves. He couldn't hear Davy. He wasn't crying. Was that good or bad?

Nik was almost to the boat. Two more long strokes and his hand latched on to the ladder near the motor. He pulled himself aboard and Jason's breath and heart stopped again waiting to hear his son was okay.

“He's here!” Nik shouted. “He's alright!”

Jason's chest heaved in a long sigh and he cried. Tears fell down his face. His sons were okay. His little girl was okay. He hugged Lexi to him again and kissed her forehead softly.

“Baby, can you tell me what happened? Where's Helena?” Jason looked down into the most beautiful set of amber eyes he'd ever seen with the exception of her mother.

“I put Davy on the boat. Jake distracted Helena while I tried to get away, but she stunned me. I felt myself falling. I'm wet, but I don't remember being in the water.” Lexi shivered and hugged tighter to her dad. She always felt so safe when her dad held her tight.

Jake finally spoke. “Helena saw Lexi untying the lines. She went after Lexi. I aimed my slingshot. I hit her temple, but she'd already stunned Lexi. Helena fell overboard and pulled Lexi with her. I jumped in to find her.”

Jason swallowed and looked down long and hard at the little boy who'd saved his daughter and his son's life tonight. There was no telling what Helena would have done with Lexi and Davy after she stunned her. If it weren't for Jake, she might have thrown them both overboard and escaped on that boat or taken them as hostages.

Jason squatted down next to the small boy as Lexi laid across his thighs. He gave Jake's shoulder a firm squeeze and Jake met his gaze. “Thank you, Jake. You saved Lexi and Davy. I'm very proud of how brave and strong you were for both of them tonight and I know your mother and father will be too.”

Jake smiled. It was the first time Lexi's dad had ever said anything that nice to him. He was never mean, but Jake always got the feeling he must have done something wrong whenever Mr. Morgan looked at him before. He didn't look at him like that now and it made Jake feel good, like he'd finally done something right. “Lexi's my best friend. I'll always have her back.”

“You're the best backup, Jake.” Lexi gave Jake a smile and Jason still didn't like it, but he finally knew without a doubt Jake Spencer was a good boy and his daughter couldn't find a better friend.

Nik pulled the boat to the dock and the two men made sure Jake and Lexi boarded safely. Nik started the engine and made way for the launch. Jason picked up his baby boy who was nestled carefully in a corner of the boat with his blanket. He held him close and nuzzled his soft cheeks with his lips. His boy. His baby boy was safe in his arms and soon he would put him back in Sam's arms where he belonged.

Sam. He needed to call and tell her the children were safe. He pulled his cell from his pocket as he cradled Davy in one arm.

Minutes later Nik rounded into the little cove on approach to the launch. As they neared, Jason could see everyone they cared about crowding the area with Sam in front and Molly and Danny at her side. The boat was still a foot away when Sam decided she couldn't wait another second. She jumped on board and threw her arms around Lexi. She lavished her with kisses, pulled her close and held her tight. She'd almost lost another daughter tonight and in that moment Sam looked up to the stars with a silent prayer of thanks to her first born baby girl for watching over her sister and keeping her safe.

They made their way off the boat and Jake was swiftly embraced by his father as Lucky grabbed him up and hugged him tight. Elizabeth pressed her hand against Jake's back and kissed his shoulder. 

“You have a brave boy.” Jason told them. “He saved Lexi's life. By the time we got to them, she... she wasn't breathing and had no pulse. Jake dove in the water to find her and pulled her out. He gave her CPR and brought her back. I told him I'm very proud of him and I knew you and Elizabeth would be too.”

Fresh tears flowed at hearing her daughter's heart had actually stopped beating and Sam held Lexi closer. She couldn't hold her close enough and feeling her little girl's arms squeeze tight around her neck and hold her back was the best feeling in the world. “Thank God, baby. I was so scared I lost you. I love you so much, Lexi.”

“I love you too. I'm sorry I scared you, mommy. I don't ever want to be lost from you again.” Lexi held on to her mother for dear life. She loved her mom so much and she was so scared her mom wouldn't want anything to do with her now. She put her brothers and cousins in so much danger, but her mom hadn't yelled at her or ignored her. In fact, her mom had rushed on the boat and hugged her before her baby brother or her dad. Lexi had never felt more loved by her mother than in that moment. 

She'd been so scared she did something so horrible her mom could never forgive her, but she still loved her. Lexi knew now what unconditional love meant. She'd heard the term before and even had it explained to her when her mom and dad had told her countless times they loved her and her brothers unconditionally, but she'd never really got it until now. Her mom and dad would always love her, no matter what and that's how she loved them too.

Lexi finally looked down from her mother's arms to see Molly, Danny, Morgan, Spencer, Paige, Emma, and Cameron had all made their way toward her and Jake. Lexi tapped her mom on the shoulder and Sam reluctantly allowed Lexi to push herself down and out of her arms. 

Lexi never felt so defeated. Her plans always worked and she'd never let her team down before, but she owed it to them to admit she was wrong and apologize. “I'm sorry my plan didn't work. I failed you and I don't deserve to be team leader.”

Jake didn't like hearing Lexi think she failed them. He pushed out of his dad's arms to stand next to his friends and looked Lexi straight in the eye. “You didn't let us down, Lexi. Your plan worked. The mission was to keep Molly and LC safe and they are, we all are!”

Molly nodded in agreement. “Jake's right. We're all safe and I'd call that a success, not a failure.”

All the other kids were nodding now, but Lexi shook her head. She wasn't explaining it good enough. “But I almost got us all hurt. I didn't plan better for Helena starting a fire or having that goon to help her. I should have had a plan b and I missed my turn in the tunnels and Helena almost got Davy and I couldn't stop her. Jake was the one that saved us.”

“Lexi, you didn't almost get us hurt. My dad and Helena did.” Molly corrected.

“Yeah,” Cameron agreed. “And nobody could have guessed Helena would hurt all of us with that fire. We thought all she wanted was LC.”

Danny nodded. “And Jake was your backup. It's our job as backup to help if our partner gets in trouble.”

“You chose our assignments and we all got out safe and that's because you made us memorize and practice the plan over and over even when we gave you a hard time.” Morgan reminded.

“That's right, and I wouldn't have known how to get out safe with LC if you hadn't made us memorize Spencer's map with all the exits and secret passages.” Emma noted.

“Your team kept my sister and my baby brother safe, Lexi. Thank you.” Spencer added.

“Thank you, Lexi,” Paige smiled bright and Lexi couldn't help the blush or tears staining her cheeks. Her team stood by her and she knew she had the best friends and family anyone could ask for.

xxxxx

Jason pulled into his parking space at the Harbor View Towers garage and killed the engine. He adjusted his rear view mirror and took in the sight. Sam sat in the backseat next to Davy's car seat with one hand perched on his little belly. A faint smile touched Jason's lips. She hadn't taken her hands off of him since Jason placed him in her arms.

Sam held Davy in one arm and Lexi's hand in the other during her tests at the hospital. Monica performed an EKG and a few other tests to ensure Lexi's heart hadn't been damaged by the stun gun. Lexi was okay, one more thing to be thankful for. Molly, Viola, nanny Flynn and most of the other children had been evaluated for shock and possible smoke inhalation. They were all okay as well, all things considered. Carly and Maxie were good too.

It had been an extremely long and emotionally draining night, so all of the parents agreed to meet on the upcoming weekend to discuss how to prevent anything like that from happening again. There was nothing okay about their children feeling obligated to take such a dangerous task on all by themselves. While Jason and Sam couldn't help feel proud of how their children had worked so hard to help save little Edward and Molly, they wouldn't let that dissuade them from a fitting punishment. The twins would have to work to earn back everyone's trust and he knew Alexis, Robin, Lucky, Carly, and Emily were on the same page with each of their children. 

Both Lexi and Danny were fast asleep with their heads on Sam's lap. Her other hand alternated between brushing the hair out of Lexi's eyes and caressing Danny's cheek. Sam looked up when the engine cut off without hearing Jason's door open. Her amber gaze met his warm blue and they shared another moment of intense gratitude that their family was safe and together.

Jason stepped out and opened the back door. He put Lexi over one shoulder and Danny over the other. They were almost too big for him to carry both like that anymore. He held them extra tight as their sleepy heads rested over his shoulders. They were growing up too fast. Sam unbuckled Davy from his infant car seat and carried him up without it. She just wanted to feel his warm little body nestled against her chest.

The elevator ride was silent and Sam rubbed Davy's back as he rested against the cushion of her breast. His tiny fist found a lock of her hair and clutched it tightly. She looked over at Jason holding Lexi and Danny in his strong embrace and she felt so much love. Every day her love only grew deeper, richer for him. He was her friend, lover, husband and father of her children. Sam stepped into his side and pressed a soft kiss to his upper arm. She brushed her mouth and nose against his bicep. She loved his smell, so clean and manly. It still turned her on and made her heart race and the lingering smell of smoke from the fire only served to remind her just how blessed she was that he made it back to her in one piece. She couldn't wait to fall asleep in his arms.

Sam unlocked the door and they crossed the threshold silently, not bothering to turn on the lights. Jason made his way upstairs and Sam followed. She wasn't surprised when he passed right by Danny's room and then Lexi's room too. Their family was almost lost tonight. They all just needed the comfort and security of being together for a while longer before going to their separate beds.

Jason laid the twins down. They still didn't move a muscle. They were exhausted. Sam laid Davy in the middle of the bed while she changed. Jason slipped into a pair of sweatpants and pulled four black tee shirts from his closet. Sam smiled accepting one for her, Davy and each of the twins. Together, she and Jason managed to change Danny and Lexi while Davy slept soundly wrapped in his father's shirt.

Lexi and Danny only stirred once while they changed into their dad's shirts. Danny had simply opened his sleepy eyes briefly and said, “I love you daddy,” and fallen right back to sleep as Jason hugged him close. 

Lexi had asked for Skippy Jon, her favorite stuffed cat, forgetting he'd been lost in the fire. Sam wiped away Lexi's silent tears at the reminder that he was gone and pulled her onto her lap. She laid her head against her mother's heart and whispered sleepily to her mother. “I'm so sorry mommy. I'm sorry I put everybody in danger. I'm sorry I couldn't save Molly, Davy and LC better.”

Sam closed her eyes and cried silent tears. She ran her hand through Lexi's hair and squeezed her tight with the other. “Shh, baby. Sleep now. I love you and I understand why you did it. Even though I don't ever want you or Danny to do anything like this again, I'm proud of the way you handled yourself. You're a smart brave girl and daddy and I are just so blessed to have you for a daughter.”

Sam kissed her little girl's forehead and smoothed her hand over her back lulling her to sleep.

“Thank you, mommy, for loving me so good.” And with that Lexi drifted off safe in her mother's love.

“Always, baby girl. Always.” Sam whispered against her daughter's soft skin.

Sam felt Jason's arm wrap around her and leaned into his side. She smiled. Danny was asleep on the far side of Jason with his little arm over Jason's waist and Davy was balled up on Jason's chest, his legs drawn under him and his little rump sticking up. He'd recently found his fists and the only sound in the room was of Danny and Lexi's gentle breaths and Davy as he sucked away on two of his little fingers.

She felt Jason's lips kiss the top of her head as he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She told him as she nuzzled and kissed his bare chest.

A few moments later the Morgan family all lie fast asleep, held together in the safety and warmth of love's embrace. Each now even more confident in the knowledge that no matter what the future threw at them, they would endure it together and love deeper and stronger in the end.

And they lived happily and adventurously ever after.

~The Very End~


End file.
